Paging Dr Bell
by zArkham
Summary: The 15 year anniversary of Voldemort's defeat is near so Luna is writing the behind the scenes look at what the 'power He knew not' was all about. She turns to Dr. Bell, famous psychologist, for her unique view of the B-W-L. Year 1 onwards w/future perspective. Harry/Multi due to House needs.
1. Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND: **This is a AU take on JKR's writings that involve adult situations. This includes the neglect/abuse of Harry, swearing and later sexual conduct by the students when they are older. So don't complain to me if your children start to think their normal faire of Binky the Space Cat is tame if you read this to your little darlings.

**XxXxX**

**IMPORTANT STORY NOTES:** For the purposes of this fic, every character from Bill Weasley on down will have their birthdays backed up one year. This is because I'm changing it so First Years come in at age twelve instead of eleven. This would allow Muggleborn and others using the Muggle school system to finish Primary school. 

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; Second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest_." – **Confucius – **Chinese philosopher - 551–479 BCE

**LAST UPDATED**: 10-20-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER ONE – BEGINNINGS**

**XxXxX**

**Dr. BELL'S OFFICE, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – MORNING**

"Doctor. Bell? The Lady Lovegood just checked in for her appointment. She said she went to powder her nose…although I'm not sure what that means."

Katie looked up to see her young intern standing in the doorway with a slightly confused/concerned look on her face. She couldn't help but let a chuckle slip out. "Thank you Dorothea; please send her in when she gets back from the loo. I'll tell you later about the powder thing." As her intern began to shut the door, a thought struck Katie, "Also before I forget, remind me before you leave to give you those charms notes. They aren't doing me any good sitting in my old school trunk."

"I will Doctor. Bell!" the young girl said with the enthusiasm of a teen trying to be perfect for her boss.

"Oh and Dorothea, please remember the intercom works just fine. One of the reasons I took you on as an intern was so you could learn more about Muggle technology. Please use it." Katie said kindly but firmly.

The young girl's face fell, "Yes, Dr. Bell."

Katie chuckled to herself as she got up from her desk and went over to coffee maker to make a fresh pot. Penelope's niece was so desperate to please but she really needed to start using the office machines. Too often she still acted like the printer might bite her or something. As she busied herself with the familiar task of brewing coffee she realized how untidy her office was.

That wouldn't do! Katie turned to a small replica of Rodin's famous Thinker. "Cy, I need the office cleaned up and please use some of the sandalwood to spice up the air."

The 'statue' straightened up and jumped off its pedestal, "By your command!' it said in a deep bass voice with a hint of electronica to it. The voice definitely seemed too large for a one meter tall golem. It quickly turn with small metallic squeaks of its limbs to fetch the needed cleaning supplies.

Katie smiled at the scene. While not as quick as house elves used to be, Katie was impressed with the latest house-golem Su Chang and Anthony Goldstein had been able to produce. While they still were not as capable as the dwarven clockwork automaton servants made available again in England, they had more potential. Of course Katie had to admit the automatons did have the whole cool steampunk look to them. Sadly they also were harder to hide than the house golems when Muggles came calling.

Katie busied herself with setting out the service while her magical servant went about its tasks. Soon the office was in much better condition with the air freshly scented with a mix of sandalwood and brewing coffee.

As the golem was putting away the feather duster, the door opened and a lithe blonde entered with an ethereal grace. She sniffed the air, "Ah sandalwood! You always know how to please me!"

Katie hugged the younger witch tightly in greeting, "Your worth the effort. Besides I know how much you dislike traffic smells."

"It is a small price to pay to be able to lie back and watch the countryside go by. You do not see much of anything if you simply apparate from one place you know to another. Where is the adventure in that?"

Katie shared a quick kiss with the blonde who eagerly returned it with a longer one of her own. "I've missed you." Katie whispered into her ear as she drank in that special scent that was purely Luna.

Luna smiled warmly, "I do not like being away either. I do miss the children so. It is ever so good to see you again. I have missed you all as well."

Katie motioned towards the comfortable couch. Luna took a few steps towards it before stopping to what Cy complete his chores. The golem turned to Katie, "It is done, Imperious Leader! What are my orders?"

"That is all for now Cy. Go back to sleep," Katie ordered.

"By your command!" the golem said with a slight bow before turning and climbing back onto its post and resuming the Thinker position.

Luna giggled, "I never get over the voice."

Katie grinned, "Blame my dad. He loved the show growing up. He's been rather disappointed in the new version but I like it well enough. Still, the original has charm in that campy sort of way. Kind of reminds me of the early Dr. Who shows."

Luna sat down on the couch will Katie quickly drew two cups of coffee. After handing Luna her cup Katie settled down next to her. She was happy to see the appreciative smile after Luna took a sip.

"So how has it been working out for you? I know there had been some earlier problems given how Anthony asked me to coordinate with some of the Intel technomancers while I was in the Union." Luna asked

Katie shrugged, "He's working well enough. The whole point is to humanize them a bit more. Certainly if we just wanted magical robots, we could just go with the what the dwarves make. Su's work on empathy is trying to work on a way to impart a sense in the golem to help it divine our desires better as well as mimic normal human responses."

Luna nodded, "Yes the technomancers I spoke to feel that family magicks will probably be the best help there. Of course they were concerned over the potential for what they called the Three Laws conflict but I never got to find out what that was."

Katie patted her hand, "It comes from an old science fiction story from Isaac Asimov. In it robots were given three laws to protect humans but in the end it lead to a leap of false logic where the robots worked against humanity in order to 'protect' them for their greater good."

Luna's eyebrows shot up, "My word, Dumblebots!"

Both witches dissolved into a fit of laughter. Finally Katie got herself under control, "Actually the main concern right now is less about that and more about how the golems might perceive their orders. For example say I ask Cy to rid my dog Padfoot of fleas. While I mean for him to wash the dog, Cy might decide that since fire effectively kills fleas, then throwing Padfoot onto a bonfire would be the best option deal with the infestation. So in a sense, Su and Anthony are trying to figure out a way to impart a way for the golems to pick up our intent since that would be easier than trying to give them some form of common sense."

Luna pursed her lips, "Yes that does seem the better option. It also side-steps certain moral concerns. The more the golems are made to think like us, how much do they begin to be like us? If we make them self-aware then we will have merely traded one slave race for another."

Katie snorted, "Yes well you can be assured that Hermione is all over that. She has her eye firmly on that possibility. It's funny, really. While Muggle computer scientists work to make AI's more and more human, we're trying to ensure our golems are just Clever Hans."

Luna took another deep sip from her coffee, "I see I am not the only one Neville sends coffee to. I am getting spoiled on the coffee they have in the Pacific North-West. The delicious coffee is one of the perks, if you pardon the pun, which makes up for having to be away. However the Cryptid Project is far too important."

"So has that been going? I've been rather busy lately and I've haven't really kept up on it," Katie asked.

Luna made a sort of 'don't worry about it' hand gesture, "Things have been hopping given how we have been hurrying to track down the surviving Yetis before the Chinese end up killing them unknowingly. It is sad how little the Chinese Magical Court seems to care. It is rather disheartening at times to see such disdain for non-humans. It was just easier to believe it was only us backward Britons who felt like that."

Katie nodded, "Evil is everywhere Luna as you well know. Well I'm sure the ones you save will be much happier in Washington and British Columbia with the Sasquatch population there. How is working with the Americans and Canadians? I'm rather jealous since I haven't been able to see any of my American cousins since 2005 when I was across the pond for a symposium."

Luna smiled her dreamy smile, "They are fine. I do like them and their openness. Yes they can be brash, abrupt and sometimes far too informal but for me it is a pleasant change. It is nice to be around people who tend to act how they are feeling. So different from us Brits."

Katie chuckled, "I know what you mean; say one thing while thinking another. Honestly I can't seem to get it through to my Pureblood patient's that I don't need veritaserum to figure out what they are thinking most of the time. All of them seem to believe they are as skilled as Narcissa at keeping their thoughts of their faces. Hah! I can read most of them like an open book."

Luna reached out and took Katie's hand with a fond smile, "It also helps you are the best. You have always been good at reading and helping people...which is why I am here today."

Katie frowned, "I was really surprised at your request. More so because I always thought if this sort of book was going to be written it would be by Hermione. I mean she's already a published author as it is. That and you have to take the time off from the Project."

Luna made a dismissive gesture, "I was mostly there to use my seer skills to help divine where the Yetis might still be hiding. My fellow pre-cogs and I have not had any sort of decent leads in over a month. I am afraid we have reached the end of what we can do. There is just too much 'interference' if you will from the oncoming Chinese and the oppression they are projecting towards Tibet."

"I know. Harry has commented that the Qing dynasty seems to have the same level of care towards Tibet as the Communist government does. That is to say little at all," Katie said with a frown.

Luna nodded at this, "Personally I think the American's military satellites ability to comb the last few areas we got a 'hit' on will have any chance of finding more lairs. I think it is now in hands of their technomancers and Rolf Scamander and his trackers. He has been brilliant so far in being able to find lairs in places we did not have even a sniff of them. So as it stands now I am not as needed as I once was. "

Luna took another dainty sip of her coffee and looked thoughtful for a moment. "As to wanting to talk to you, I am once again struck how alike you and Harry can be in not realizing how important you truly are."

Katie groaned, "Oh come on Luna, I've told you a hundred times I just did what any friend would do. It was you and Hermione who did most of the work to help Harry."

Luna shook her head and smiled, "Again you refuse to see how critical you were in making everything happen. Yes while it is true Hermione and I did help Harry in many critical ways to help him cast down Voldemort, it is doubtful it would have happened without you. It was you that set things in motion. It was you who opened up Harry's capacity to love and trust. Without you, who knows what dark paths Hermione's lack of self-esteem would have led her? Would Harry, Hermione or even Neville ever have seen past my 'Looney Lovegood' mask if you hadn't been there?"

Katie shook her head, "I think in your case you aren't giving Harry enough credit. I'm confident he would have been able to get past your façade without me. As for the rest…"

Luna raised her hand to interrupt, "Katie stop." Katie blinked at this. Just as a mum used their child's middle name to chastise them, Luna using her nickname like that showed how serious she was given how she almost always used one's real name rather than a diminutive. The only one who escaped this quirk of Luna was Harry.

Luna's eyes reflected the sincerity and seriousness of her words, "I respect you more than you can ever know but I think you need to remember who you are talking to. Seers not only can catch glimpses of the future but can also look back and look at patterns in the past. You were the fulcrum which enabled Harry and the rest of us to do what was done. Without you the results would have been far different." Luna's face took on a haunted look, "Without you there would have been so much death and Harry would have suffered terribly. Even worse is who Hermione would have ended up with..."

Luna shook her head as if to clear it and then turned back to Katie with an apologetic smile, "Sorry. Sometimes looking at the past, at what might have been, is more disconcerting than trying to divine the future. Please, Katherine, take it from one who can often see the different threads of Fate and trust me when I say you were, and are, far more important than you will admit. It is another reason I wanted to be the one to write this book. I think it will be illuminating for all of us and to you most of all."

Katie continued to look defiant for a moment but at the look on Luna's face her own face fell and she sighed, "For a psychologist you would think I'd be the one to see I'm just afraid of talking about it. It is just so personal and quite frankly it was always a part that I shared with just Harry. I don't know if you realize how hard it was to set him free at first. It is easy for people in my position to counsel '_if you love someone; set them free_' but is altogether different to do it when you were a confused, love-sick teen."

Luna reached out and took Katie's hand in her own. "I know Katherine. You took a great risk and one which I want to show you was one of the many you took which eventually ended with Harry's victory over Voldemort. For what it is worth, Harry was also wary about giving out his take on the events. You know full well how private he is."

Katie nodded at this. While Harry was a very public figure, the people didn't know how much of his life he still kept to close friends and family. 

Luna patted Katie's hand reassuringly, "Yet he wants this to be done because Harry needs to once again try to quash the idea he is some sort of Merlin Reborn who smote the evil Voldemort in some sort of mythical way. He told me he wants the truth to come out of how he had help every step of the way...and he had love. Harry thinks if people focused more on how the love and friendship he had which allowed him to win then maybe people would understand anyone could have defeated Voldemort with a little creativity. Hermione agrees. While she joked it sounded like a Beatle's rip-off, all we needed was love and many problems of the world could use more love as an agent to affect change."

Luna leaned back and watched as Katie mulled over her words. She was struck once again at how brilliantly yellow Katie's hair was. Luna had once joked Katie must be the earthly avatar for the Goddess Sif with hair like that. Funny how her vibrant hair reflected so much of the passion Katie had. How apt her hair seemed to reflect the energy she put into everything. Katie gave away energy so easily and with little expectation of anything in return. It was truly remarkable how selfless she was. Luna twirled a bit of her own hair in her fingers and reflected how her hair was the same way. Its pale blond color was a mere reflection of the Sun off the moon. So perfect for a shy, retrospective woman named Luna!

Katie finally took a long sip of her coffee before sighing. "Okay I guess with you, Hermione and Harry against me I really have no choice in the matter, right? Besides Harry's correct about the myth making. I am already dreading trying to explain why all the stories out there already are just plain wrong to the kids. It was silly of me to think I'd be able to hide from the public. Harry is a very public figure and if he had to get used to it well how can I do any less?"

"Well this will not be some sort of kiss-and-tell book you would expect from the likes of Rita Skeeter or Lavender Chambers. While I have not done much recently, I am well versed in journalism. I assure you I will not be laying out _everything _as it happened." Luna said mischievously.

Katie giggled, "That's good! I hate to think what the kids would think if they read a really in-depth account of what truly went on down to the very nitty-gritty. I'd rather not have to set them up for therapy!"

Both women shared a chuckle at the thought and briefly sat quietly and just enjoyed the moment. Katie set down her coffee cup and reached out to brush her fingers along Luna's arm. "I have missed you, you know. It is just not the same without you. We all feel it."

Luna nodded, "The bonds we forged back in school were strong. It is why we were victorious. I believe it is another reason for people to know the true story. Without knowing the truth how else could anyone believe Harry did not defeat Voldemort on his own?"

Katie nodded, "You're right of course. Harry was alone on that day so it is easy for people to focus on the show-down and not the months we all had in coming together, learning how to love and finding out how to use it...or at least helping Hermione find the answer. I don't think anyone is going to be surprised about that."

Luna chuckled, "She is a force of nature in that bookish way of hers. Yet without you, all she would have had was her 'books and cleverness' as she once said. It is time that story is told."

Katie made a face, "Okay but how do you want me to do this? Other than for dry, professional journals I've never been interviewed before. You're going to have to help me out here."

Luna laughed, "Do not worry Doctor Bell. Just think of yourself as one of your patients and just tell what you are thinking and feeling. I will be here to prompt you when I think you need some help. I think you will be surprised how easily it will become to tell your tale. To start with I think starting at the beginning is the best place, yes? Start by telling me about your family. Since she was the magical one, tell me about your mother."

Katie couldn't help but glare at the knowing smile on Luna's lips. "You just had to say that didn't you?"

Luna continued to smile, "Of course! It is the required psychologist joke! Besides Fred and George would be very cross with me if I did not use it. It was their suggestion after all."

Katie couldn't keep her glare up in the face of Luna's happy smile. "Okay but I'm going to make you pay for it...somehow. You will come to fear the wrath of Doctor Bell!" Katie struck a dramatic pose before relaxing as she grew thoughtful.

"My mother huh? Okay...actually that is a good place to start. So let me tell you about my mother."

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Two Preview**: Learn about Katie Bell's early life and a bit of her first Year at Hogwarts prior to meeting Harry Potter.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: I've always felt that the problem with Harry Potter fanfiction is if it starts too early, then the story totally goes wrong given the amount of plot-holes. It's like playing World War II war games. Start in 1939 and the Axis should always win by not doing the same stupid things the real Axis powers did. Start in December after Pearl Harbor and the Axis should always lose because three countries the size of Oregon, California and New Mexico can't take on a goodly chunk of the rest of the world . Same with Harry Potter; if Harry drops the 'idiot ball' early, JKR's entire story falls apart. This is my take on that where I try to keep things on an even keel for as long as I can.

**Themes**: If you are new to my fan-fair warning. I tend to have my own 'fanon' if you will and reuse many aspects in all of my stories. I do try to put different spin on them. However if you've read one of my fics, you'll start seeing certain things again and again.

For example, while _Rejected Path_ is designed to be AU (especially the characters) a lot of the background of the culture and history of Magical Britain will generally stay the same in all of my stories unless I state otherwise. An example of this will be in this story. Sally-Anne remains a 'secret' Black in that her great-grandfather was Marius Black but in this fic she has normal parents and not the religious conservatives whose hatred of magic leads to abuse as seen in _Rejected Path_.

Plus the motivations of many of the characters will change. A _Manipulative!Dumbledore _in one fic might be more for some hidden political gain while in another fic (like this one) it is more that Dumbledore believes he is the Man with the Plan™ and acts accordingly. So just because a lot of the 'sets' are the same, the characters will act from different motivations from story to story. 

**PDrB Spreadsheet**: A (mostly) up-to-date class sheet of the students is available on my yahoo group under the folder for this story. Actually it helps me with all my stories so be warned there are some spoilers. Plus not every bit is for every story. The 'children' tab is mostly for my story _Harry Potter and the Thin Blue Line_. However it can give you a heads up by noticing I have Kai Chang, a Slytherin a few years ahead of Harry is probably Su Chang's husband and not Cho Chang as one might first think when reading _The Thin Blue Line_. It is color coded so you can tell original characters, semi-canonical characters and ones created from movies or other sources like the video games.

**Clever Hans**: A hoax where a horse was supposedly able to perform arithmetic in 1907. It turned out the horse was just very good at picking up visible clues in body language of the surrounding humans so as to pick the correct answer. This affect can be seen in lots of early computer programming used to simulate human responses like **ELIZA** which would take cues from you to create a conversation by way of an algorithm.

**Cryptid Project**: A cryptid is a creature or plant whose existence has been suggested but that is unrecognized by a scientific consensus, and whose existence is moreover often regarded as highly unlikely. I got the idea of Yeti's being the same species as the Sasquatch and having them relocated to Washington/British Columbia from **Julian May's** novel _Jack the Bodiless_ from her **Galactic Milieu** series.


	2. Sunshine

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Life is not easy for any of us. But what of that? We must have perseverance and above all confidence in ourselves. We must believe that we are gifted for something and that this thing must be attained_." – **Marie Curie – **French chemist/physicist – 1867– 1934

**LAST UPDATED**: 10-05-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER TWO – SUNSHINE**

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** LUNA LOVEGOOD**

The pressure for this story to be told started almost as soon as the Dark Lord's lifeless body hit the ground. As usual most of the people of magical Britain had sat out another war and just looked on from the sidelines. When it was over (and safe) they immediately clamored to know the latest episode in the story of Harry Potter. This was nothing new. I remember during the Tri-Wizard Tournament how Harry had once snarked about how Heaven forbid the people be denied their dose of soap opera drama. At the time I was not sure exactly what a soap opera was but his meaning was clear.

Regardless of the pressure, the players in this story resisted telling it but recently the reasons for that resistance had begun to change. It was one thing to keep most of the true events hidden simply out of a desire for privacy. Harry by nature is a private person and the demons of his early childhood have always made him wary of opening up. However now there are the children to think of.

Harry once told Hermione how he hated his fame from the very instant Ronald Weasley asked to see his scar on his very first trip to Hogwarts. Harry loathed how he was famous for something he had no control or memory of. Time marches on as it is wont to do and now there is a new generation to think of. They deserve to know what really happened. It is important they do not fall into the same trap their parents and grandparents did of expecting a savior to come and save them instead of learning to saving themselves.

While it cannot be denied that Harry had the prophecy hanging over him regarding Voldemort, the truth is the prophecy only said Harry could _vanquish_ him. It said nothing about _defeating _him. In looking back I see now any number of people who could have defeated Voldemort in ways which would allow Harry to come along later and finally vanquish Voldemort forever. So I (and others) now feel the time is ripe to tell how a group of students found the power to overthrow a Dark Lord through friendship, trust and love.

Many will be surprised and shocked how the viewpoint of this book will not be that of Harry Potter. As much as he was the focus of the fight against Voldemort, it was another who provided the fulcrum on which everything moved. A loving person who even now is famous more for her actions after the war and her famous husband than the heroic (if mostly unknown) actions which set Harry Potter upon the path he walked to victory.

As a seer I am often asked what it is like. Seeing glimpses of possible futures is actually quite vexing for it takes many years of disciplined training to stop reacting to these glimpses as if they were set in stone. Most visions a seer sees are the probable future as seen from that point in time. The uncertainty of seeing the future in this manner is time is not a fixed point. As the vision of the future ends events immediately begin to transpire which either makes that future more possible or quickly impossible.

This happens because of the choices people make, knowing of that possible future or not. This is why seers rarely speak of what we see since by the very act of knowing a possible future can often lead to it not happening. Much worse is the fact that when one tries to prevent a future the actions taken usually make the outcome happen sooner and often with worse consequences. We seers know it is generally better to leave the future to come upon us unknowingly.

It is not so with looking back at the past. What _was_ cannot be changed and so the past is like stone when compared to the mist of a probable future. A trained seer can follow different threads of what could have been with remarkable accuracy and clarity. Most of these journeys into the realm of 'what if' tend to be limited to the work of the Unspeakables, historians and even others wanting to spin speculative yarns of what might have been. I am none of these but what I am is insatiably curious.

So it was to satisfy this curiosity I cast back to look at what could have happened. I did this on a whim after a few drinks with girlfriends while talking about friends and their relationships. The topic had drifted to how so many of our guesses we made back at Hogwarts about who would end up with who ended up wrong.

For some reason I began to wonder how many of the relationships around me were more 'stable' in that the pair got together in most timelines. So on nothing more than a desire to see how often my friends married their spouses I looked back to what might have been. I almost ended up in St. Mungo's that day over what I saw.

I was shattered at how much death, misery and chaos could have so easily happened. Countless potential outcomes spread out before me and in most of them there was pain, betrayal, and death, so much death. The fact most of the relationships I went back to check ended up not happening was lost in the cacophony of disaster that we thankfully had avoided.

I was dismayed how my life and that of my friends and family could have been shockingly different if not for one decision made by a remarkable woman. I should not have been shocked by this. Seers, Arithmancers and Muggle theoreticians steeped in the science of quantum physics have long known of crisis points in time. Points from which the threads of reality, probability, Fate or whatever you call it bend toward a decision point from which many alternate realities spin off from.

Even with that knowledge, I was still deeply shocked to see how one seemingly minor decision made by a young teen while in school changed the world for the better. For all that it was by the hand Harry Potter that Voldemort was vanquished, if not for the difficult choice for a young teen our world would have suffered terribly and the world we know today would be much colder because of it. In seeing how slim was the probability of our world coming into existence as it did made the actions of that witch seem even more blessed.

This is the tale of that witch, Katherine 'Katie' Bell. A Gryffindor who braved one of the most terrifying prospects for a young teen. Scarier than a vampire, more terrifying than an enraged dragon and worse than a case of the Dragonpox. Katie made the decision to take a chance knowing full well she was opening herself up to that horrifying possibility so few teens (yea even adults) dare face: a broken heart.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF '**_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_**' - KATIE BELL**

People who grow up in the magical world almost universally looked down on those of us who grew up not realizing there is magic and it is real as the sky above and the earth below. A magic which wasn't confined to fairy tales, fantasy novels or shows on the telly. To those who knew of magic from the very beginning, there is a tendency to look down at us Muggleborn or raised with pity. I feel they couldn't be more wrong. If anything I pity them.

I say this because for people like me, there is an almost never-ending sense of wonder which starts from the moment one was is made aware of magic. For most this was the moment when Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the unimaginable happened. To those who grew up with house elves popping in and out and living in charmed houses it is difficult to convey the feeling of having your entire world change in an instant.

This feeling never truly leaves you. It manifests all the time when one is faced with the beautiful impossibilities made possible by magic. Over the years I've talked to a wide swath of the magical population of Britain and one thing I like to ask is their first impression of seeing Hogwarts. Magical raised remember the night well but it is the Muggleborn or raised who have a deep resonant memory of looking up at Hogwarts lit up invitingly against the dark Scottish sky.

For us, such a magical castle was something we could intellectually imagine but until we saw it, it wasn't really real or just something one only saw as some sort of special effect in movies. For those raised in magical homes, those which might be bigger on the inside than on the outside for example, Hogwarts was impressive but something they knew could exist.

I always had a feeling, almost from the beginning, that it was this sense of wonder which pushed those of us who grew up not knowing of our magic. It was this wonder which caused us to ask questions which most Magicals never thought to ask or even conceive of. It is interesting how paradoxically those raised with magic are often the ones most limited by it. They grew up with it and in doing so accepted the rules and never really questioned them.

For those of us raised in the Muggle world, how could we not ask those 'stupid' questions? If I can turn a hedgehog into a pin-cushion, why can't I do this or that regardless of what our textbooks or teachers say? When faced with the impossible made real, suddenly nothing seems truly impossible.

Everyone knows how magic is a force channeled by willpower. With magic 'where there's a will; there's a way' is a literal truth. What limits those who grew up with magic is they accepted certain limitations they learned from those around them. When faced with having to do the impossible, they cannot help but have a nagging voice in the back of their head telling them how it cannot be done.

Purebloods who warn of the danger of 'the lower orders' often point to how Dark Lords tend to be half-bloods or Muggleborns. While it is sad they fail to see the reason why the Muggleborns might have been inclined to overthrow a system which treated them as second class citizens, the fact so many Dark Lords were half-bloods doesn't surprise me. Voldemort himself pushed the limits of magic. He did the unthinkable because to him it wasn't unthinkable. He didn't accept the rules he was being taught. How could he? When every rule of reality you know is broken with a simple wave of a wand then is not every rule now called into question?

This is why almost everyone, even Voldemort, underestimated Harry Potter. Harry's tenacity in never giving up when coupled with the lack of limiting boundaries made him capable of accepting the impossible had to be made possible for him to save his friends and loved ones.

Thus it is we who grew up not knowing about magic which tend to be the ones who shake the foundations of our society. In the past Purebloods have tried to marginalize this but at every turn they are stymied as new half-bloods or Muggleborns rise up and demand to be heard. People who look at tradition and can see what should be kept and what is merely an excuse to protect the status quo. People who see injustice for what it is. People like Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Luna Lovegood is convinced I played a pivotal role in the defeat of Voldemort. I did not see this at all and told her so every time the subject came up. Yet I was reminded by her (and others) the futility of arguing with one who can see the very threads of Fate, the inner workings of reality. Therefore I decided I needed to take a page from Harry Potter and accept maybe I was part of something larger even if I did only what I felt any good person would do.

It was hard to see myself as someone who would be so pivotal. For the most part I see my early life as nothing too exceptional. Up to the point where Professor McGonagall displayed magic for me and my parents, my life was not something many would find extraordinary. This isn't to say I had a boring life. Compared to many Muggles, my family had a bit of flash.

My father, David Bell, was an American Air Force pilot stationed at Lakenheath when he met my mother, Tricia MacGruder. Both of my parents had been previously divorced. Due to a bit of bad luck, lack of work and some nasty rumor-mongering, my mother lost custody of my half-brother. This affected mum deeply and she vowed never to be impoverished again. Due to this, she was a demon of thrift, energy and determination. So much of who I am, I now realize is because of watching this amazing woman as I grew up. Little did I know there was another reason for the seemingly mad-on she had for the world.

It is funny because when I think of how I became who I am, I usually think about my Dad. He was the more outgoing one and the one I still find it easier to think of how he influenced me. Yet it was mum who quietly molded me to be stubborn, self-reliant and not to give in when faced with obstacles or adversity. She was stern and not as approachable as my Dad but I always knew my mum was there for me. Even denied access to the greater magical world, my mum was there for me when I had issues with the magical world. Issues that my father couldn't really help me with being an outsider (like I was) to that world. To this day mum is there to help put a perspective on things my Dad simply cannot. She is still gruff, stern and set in her habits but I wouldn't have her any other way. She's simply my mum and I love her for it.

Dad had married young which was common among military types and their divorce hadn't been the disastrous mess my mum's had been. Dad also had lost custody of his children so he was very happy to oblige mum when she wanted to start a family. Sadly due to complications arising from my birth, mum couldn't have any more children after me.

Shortly after I was born, Dad retired from the U.S. Air Force and took a job as a commercial pilot. While he was often absent, I never felt estranged from him. When Dad was home, _he was home_. He was fully engaged and he always seemed to somehow know everything which had gone on while he was away. My Dad was a real '_man's man_' but I never once felt he wished he had a son. He taught me things one might expect more for a father to teach his son but when I wanted to do 'girly things' there he was on the floor with me, helping me enact dramas with my dolls.

It is from him I got my first taste of flight. To those used to brooms, the idea of flying in an airplane might seem a bit removed since one isn't feeling the wind in your hair or have the control of the broom. Broom riders forget the simple fact is they ride so much closer to the ground. Thus it is rare they ever get as high as one does in an airplane so that the world is laid out like an enormous puzzle that has been put together just to be enjoyed by you. I will never forget the look of knowing happiness my Dad's face had when I couldn't help but whoop for joy at my first look from high above the earth. It was something we shared together and still share to this day.

So while I grew up with a Yank Dad next to an air base filled with them, for the most part I lived a typical life unique to Britain. True I got to travel a few times to America but for the most part my life wasn't much different from my friends I went to school with. All of this changed when Professor McGonagall came calling.

As I mentioned earlier, a magic born cannot truly understand how earth-shattering the revelation of magic is to one who never knew it was real. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart when I watched the film _The Matrix _as the hero Neo tries to come to grips with learning everything he thought he knew was wrong. It was something I myself had felt that first night when I learned of magic.

However I soon found that the new magical land I was being invited to was not the perfect fantasy land as it first appeared. Given I was basically a Muggleborn at this point, I should have twigged to this fact upon learning the reason why my Squib mother felt the need to leave the magical world behind.

It was disconcerting to learn her previous husband finally had bowed to family pressure to divorce her. They felt a wizard like him should not waste his time with a 'reject' like mum. While I was entranced with the magic Professor McGonagall showed, this early glimpse into magical Britain wasn't a pleasant one.

However I was only twelve so I quickly relegated this to the subconscious where they would be mostly quiet until the day to day living in Hogwarts finally demanded they be brought back into the light.

Sadly this did not take long to happen.

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, HOGWARTS – OCTOMER 12****th**** 1990 – LATE AFTERNOON**

"It's just not fair!" Katie said angrily as she tossed her school bag on the table. "Why should witches get cut out of for advanced scholarships?"

Demelza Robins simply shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure it's not but that's the way it is and the way it's always been."

Katie sat down with a angry harrumph, "Saying that is has 'always been this way' is just the way people in power keep it that way. Holding to traditions is a good way of saying 'shut up and do it out way' or else!" Inside she fumed at what she had learned. While in the library studying, she had overheard the Jessica Finch, one of the Quidditch team chasers, complaining how even though so many witches became healers they weren't eligible for apprenticeship assistance. So unless a witch's family could pay her way, she'd never be able to go past being the equivalent to a Muggle nurse.

Then there was the other ugly issue. The one of blood. While Jessica hadn't said anything overtly, the fact she was a half-blood was going to be a mark against her.

Demelza frowned, "Katie! I wouldn't say that too loudly. Given your background and all…"

Katie stiffened, "What do you mean 'given my background'?"

The other witch cringed at the frosty tone, "Well, I'm just saying that even in Gryffindor house that…uhm…given your family history..."

Katie cut her off, "I don't give a shit about how others may seen my so called family history. My dad's off getting set to be flying into combat down in Iraq. Let see how many Pureblood dads can say that! So what if my mom's a Squib. I'm just as magical as any Pureblood born to a witch! They need to just deal!"

"See that's where you're wrong, chippie," a nasty voice said from the next table. Both girls turned to see the Third year Edeline Philpott glaring at them. Next to her Patricia Stimpson looked like she was wishing she was somewhere else.

Katie scowled, "Excuse me, I didn't realize my beliefs were up for round-table discussion so buzz off."

The older witch sniffed, "You Muggleborn are all alike: rude and uncultured! You come in here thinking everything we do is wrong when you have no idea of how things really are. Well we've been doing the magical way for thousands of years and it works for us. What do you know? Your father is a Yank! A muggle reject colonial no less! You're lucky the Headmaster is such a Muggle lover since if the Board of Directors had their way, Squib-borns wouldn't be allowed to dirty the halls here…"

Demelza was amazed at how fast her fellow 1st Year could move as Katie leapt out of her chair and punched Edeline in the face before she could do more than cry out, "Hey!"

Katie snarled as she hit the other girl in the face thinking if one smack is good than two is better. How dare she call her father a reject! He was better than most magical men she had met at Diagon Alley put together.

A sharp pain in her back stopped her from going for a third punch. She staggered and turn to see the Fifth Year prefect Henry Cook pointing his wand at her. "I think you need to back away Miss Bell. As in right now."

Edeline grabbed at her nose which was gushing blood, "You bloody bitch! I'll see you expelled for this!"

Many in the room blinked when Cook laughed at this, "Miss Philpott, you're going to be lucky you aren't doing detention for the next month."

Katie blinked at this. Hadn't she been the one to strike the older girl. Edeline seem to be thinking the same thing as she screeched, "This mudblood fucking broke my nose and I'm going to get detention?"

Cook's wand did a little flourish as he did a spell Katie couldn't hear but whose effects were obvious as Edeline's nose made a sickening crack and stopped bleeding. Henry's face, however had turned from calm to angry. "Oh I can guarantee you'll get detention as you are also losing 10 points from Gryffindor for using that term. Given my blood status, care to try using it on me?"

Edeline wiped the blood off her lip and shook her head with a sullen look.

Cook's smile had no warmth in it, "I thought so. Now I want you to go to the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey I'm not. I'll expect Professor McGonagall will have a few words to say to you later. Miss Bell, you and I shall go see her now."

Katie practically gulped at the thought. Professor McGonagall could be as cold as a glacier at time.

Katie silently followed Prefect Cook out through the Fat Lady's portal. They walked in silence for a bit before Henry stopped and sighed. "Look Katie, I know how you feel and I know why you popped that bint in the conk but you can't be doing that. As much of a bigoted bitch Edeline is, she's basically right. Every year Muggleborns and Muggle-raised come in and are appalled. Those who make waves get smacked down hard. Mostly in subtle day-to-day hazing. Those who learn the ropes know to keep their mouths shut."

Katie scowled, "So I'm just supposed to be a good little girl and do what I'm told? Watch as a bunch of in-bred bigots get the good jobs as well as watching you wizards get it all while I'm supposed to be a good little breeder?"

Cook's eyes widened in surprise but after a second he laughed, "You're a lot more observant than most Firsties. Hell I think most girls in my year didn't pick up on what you just said till midway through Third year."

Katie wasn't mollified, "My so-called reject of a dad is a fighter pilot. You learn how to be observant from a father like that."

Cook reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Okay I know you're probably worried about your dad right now. I've got a cousin who, from his last letter, has been living in a fire-pit on the Saudi/Iraqi border since September. It's one of the reasons I want to take you to McGonagall myself since she probably doesn't know about that. However, she's probably going to tell you the same thing. You have to pick your fights and right now as a Firstie it's a fight you're not going to win. Learn from this. Notice who was nodding at what Philpott was saying and who wasn't. Given how Patricia is a half-blood, I hoped you noticed how she wasn't too jazzed about what her friend was saying."

Katie sighed and felt her stomach unclench. She hadn't realized it had been so tight. Until Henry had mentioned it, she hadn't realized how much she was worried about her father. Sure she still was mad at Edeline and felt she deserved the thrashing, but Cook was right; a lot of her anger might be displaced worry for her dad.

"I'm sorry about this, Henry. I know having one of your Firsties get into a fight isn't going to look good for you."

Cook laughed and motioned for Katie to follow him, "Don't worry your little blonde head about it. Given what Edeline said, while McGonagall will go to her grave rather than admit it, I'd bet she will be secretly happy you smacked the bint around. Especially on top of the fact we Muggleborn get enough of that mudblood crap from the Slytherins. Having it happen in our common room is going to make her want to sharpen her claws on poor Philpott. So sure you're going to get detention and loose us some points but you at least were standing up for yourself."

Henry stopped and turned to Katie with a serious look on his face, "Remember that Miss Bell. Sticking up for what is right is what Gryffindor House is really about. People think bravery is fighting a dragon or some rot like that. But it takes a lot more bravery to stand up for what you believe in. Never forget that and you'll go far."

Katie watched Henry turn and continue up towards McGonagall's office. For a moment she did nothing but reflect on what he had just said. How could she stand up for herself and for what was right if she had to keep quiet and a low profile?

Mulling this paradox, Katie hurried to catch up with the Fifth Year.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF '**_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_**' - KATIE BELL**

While things took awhile to come to a head, I noticed the gender double-standard almost from the minute I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. While women still often get short shrift in the Muggle world, they have rights witches would hex for. Growing up free with tales of '_anything is possible if you put your mind to it_' from Disney movies, finding that the real magical kingdom was practically a backward caste ridden culture was a bit of a shock to say the least. I was quickly given the message that as a witch of my blood status I needed to realize my place in the world was low and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

This did not sit well with me to put it mildly.

So while I enjoyed my First Year, there was always this feeling I was being restrained. Whether it was by being a witch or by the status of my blood didn't matter to me. My Dad has a saying: _The sky's the limit and when you hit that limit become an astronaut and keep going! _This phrase meshed with a saying I often heard from one of Dad's army poker buddies who was a helicopter pilot. When caught in a lying boast or something, he would often say, "_If you ain't cheating; you ain't trying. And if you get caught, you ain't trying hard enough_!"

The lesson I learned from this was boundaries are limiting only if you let them. If the rules of the game keep you down, change the rules. Just as I felt Neo's pain, I remember sitting in the theater and nodding when Morpheus schooled Neo about changing, bending or even breaking the rules as needed. I had come to this conclusion myself late in my First Year. I wasn't going to be a good little girl and do what I was told and just accept a second class life because others said that is the way it was. I was going to soar and no one was going to stop me.

The idea of soaring into that limitless sky was the spark which I realized my way to breaking the mold. The answer was Quidditch. The Magical world was just like the Muggle world in how sports broke rules, taboos and conventions as long as one had talent and won games. I noticed very quickly how the witches on the various house teams were treated better and respected. I was adamant I was going to be like that.

So as soon as spring came to Hogwarts in my First Year, much of my free time was on a broom. Listening to my Dad complain about the military and the government, I knew there were often many rules or perks which existed but weren't advertised. I luckily found this was true at Hogwarts when I asked Madame Hooch for access to a broom to practice on in my spare time. There had been a long-standing rule to allow this for Muggleborn or raised since they could not practice at home like the magical children could. Why this rule was never brought up during our initial flying lesson I'm not sure but the end result was after our flight classed ended in late October, most Muggleborn or raised students never touched a broom again till they graduated.

I thought hard about this a lot while I practice on my broom. Even rules which were there to help out people like me were often hidden. Worse was the realization Madam Hooch hadn't kept this rule secret out of some prejudice but simply because it hadn't occurred to her to mention it. The rule had been on the books for a long time but at some point an earlier teacher (probably a Pureblood purist) had stopped talking about it and over time people forgot it. Even Muggleborn sympathizers like Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore had missed how it wasn't being brought up anymore. Even they had just missed the fact how a significant portion of their students didn't have access to what the magical raised had.

Maybe because my Dad was an American that I noticed this more than my peers. I had really studied up on American history and culture because there had always been the possibility our family might move there and I didn't want to play catch up in civics. So while my peers might not see it, I saw the 'separate but equal' lie for what it was. The career counselors the Fifth Years talked to spouted lines which made it sound like everyone had the same opportunities but I saw through all of that. I knew without making a mark in Quidditch, I'd probably end up working for the same Pureblood bigots who made my life hard at school. This was unacceptable.

So I flew and flew and when I was bone tired and chilled to the bone I flew some more. Little did I know at the time that my training hadn't gone unnoticed even with me staying away from the Quidditch pitch because I didn't want to irritate any of the teams practicing there. I also felt I couldn't really train for Quidditch without the equipment so I needed to concentrate on flying. I figured if I got that down, the game would follow. I felt many of my potential competitors for a slot would be magical raised and they would try to show how well they knew the game. Yet I had watched every game and noticed how many of the players flying skills were not what they could be.

This was evident when watching Gryffindor play. All of their chasers were Seventh Years and they flew with power and poise and because of it they did well. There were others on the opposing teams who passed the quaffle better or flew better in formation. The Gryffindors chasers, however, usually out-flew their opponents one-on-one and they certainly dodged bludgers better. So I concentrated on my flying while at Hogwarts while planning my exercise program for the summer. When try-outs came, I was going to come at them with everything I had. As a Second Year I knew I was going to be up against stiff competition since the current chasers had been on the team for a long time and so there were a lot of upper-classmen who had been waiting for their own chance to shine.

My second year started with my thoughts being focused on Quidditch like a laser. Even the fact the famous Boy-Who-Lived was now at Hogwarts and sorted into my own House was barely a blip on my radar. I didn't want my dreams to be delayed by even a year so I kept focused. I already knew I was going to have a hard go. Kenneth Towler often bragged how this was going to be his year and unlike my fellow Second Year, Cormac MacLaggen, he sounded like he had the skills to back up his boasts. There were a lot of Fifth and Sixth Years who were eager for a chance at the three chaser slots. Even many of the Third and Fourth years were going to try out.

So when try-outs were finally held there was a red and gold mob on the Quidditch Pitch. I felt bad for the new team captain, Oliver Wood. He was in the sad position of disappointing most of his House with his picks. Unlike his predecessor, Oliver had decided to throw open every slot. He felt with three chasers and the seeker position open it would be better to potentially have all slots (except his Keeper position of course) be held by new people.

This decision was reviled at the time but I soon realized Oliver wanted his team to truly be _his _team. He had big shoes to fill since he was only a Fifth Year. There had been a lot of grumblings about Professor McGonagall making him captain but she had sternly reminded everyone Oliver had been made the team as a Third Year and already by his Fourth was co-captain. Even with McGonagall's seal of approval, there were a lot of mutterings that day on the pitch.

The first try-outs were for the seeker slot. I watched this with interest if only to keep from thinking too much about my upcoming try-out. After they were done it was obvious to everyone the team was going to be very weak in the seeker position. For such a critical slot this was a serious problem and there was lots of worried chatter back and forth on the pitch and in the stands.

During all of this I took a lot of kidding and many not so subtle condescending remarks that day as I waited for my time. I was the only Second Year trying out and many of the older boys told me I should be better spending my time learning how to manage house elves and learn how to knit. Their comments washed over me like the tide over the rocks. I would not be swayed. More to the point, I would show them all.

And show them all I did.

**XxXxX**

**QUIDDITCH PITCH, HOGWARTS – SEPTEMBER 9****th**** 1991 – LATE AFTERNOON**

"She'd be better off learning how to clean than try to keep or chase."

Katie gave the speaker as sneer worthy of Professor Snape and then went back to ignoring the comments many of the wizards were pointedly making.

A soft nudge drew her attention. She turned to see Angelina Johnson, a Third Year, smiling at her.

"Don't listen to that lot and their rubbish. They're just jealous because we all aced the first test!" Angelina said kindly.

Katie smiled back. She _had_ flown well. All of her previous work had paid off. While she had been worried about being hit by bludgers, her time slaloming between trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest had paid off in spades. Given all the surprise and derisive comments about a Second Year when she showed up, the fact she hadn't been hit by one bludger warmed her heart. Of course now all the wizards were muttering about beginner's luck. It didn't help their egos that both Angelina and Alicia Spinnet, both Third Years and witches to boot had also come through without a hit.

Katie gave a look around. Sure enough there were plenty of sour looks being sent their way. While Alicia looked as nervous as Katie felt, Angelina seemed to be completely unaffected by the not-so-subtle anger being directed at them.

Katie looked at Angelina, "I know. It's just I'm worried. I mean Oliver keeps looking at me with that stupid smile. It's like he's making fun of me for even trying out!"

The younger witch was surprised when both older witches started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked a bit crossly.

Angelina kept chuckling so Alicia spoke up, "Oh Katie, he's not be condescending. He's actually pretty proud of you."

Katie blinked at this, "He is? Why?"

"Because he's been watching you since last year when you were practicing off by yourself. I remember him talking about it on the train ride up here this year. He was saying you'd be a little fireball and he expected great things of you," Alicia explained.

"Really?" Katie practically stammered.

Both witches laughed again before saying in unison, "Really!"

"Of course Ollie might be a bit worried about his reputation after the way you burned him on the scoring test. Where did you learn to toss a quaffle like that?" Angelina asked.

Katie grinned, "Well given how I can't fly during the summer, I designed my own training program. I got me a quaffle at Diagon Alley and set up some regulation size hoops on some land near my place. I spent all summer jogging and running past those hoops while chucking the quaffle at those hoops. I even did it on my bike a few times but I kept crashing too much and my mom finally got tired of patching up my scrapes."

Both older girls looked at each other before looking back obviously impressed. "Wow! Now I feel like a sluggard given how while I practiced over the summer, I mostly just goofed off," Alicia said.

"Me too!" Angelina admitted.

Katie shook her head, "Well I since I can't practice flying, goofing off wasn't going to cut it for me. I even worked on tricks like running past the hoops and trying to score by throwing backwards after I passed. I also worked on looking one way but throwing in another. I figure this might distract the keeper or the beaters. My Dad thought it was hilarious but by the end of the summer he was pretty amazed how often I could score that way."

The older girls laughed again, "Yeah well you certainly proved that today. The look on Ollie's face when you whizzed past looking at the beaters and score by throwing backwards was priceless," Angelina said with a happy grin.

Alicia looked up suddenly, "Uh-oh! Looks like it may be our time. So Angelina, do you really think Ollie paired us all up together for a reason? I mean isn't putting all the witches left on a team a bit odd?"

Angelina stood up as she watched Ollie talking to his note-taker on the sideline. All around them there was hoots and catcalls following the end of the last test. It really seemed every Gryffindor at school was there from the noise.

After watching the crowd for a moment Angelina nodded, "I think he did. Don't let Ollie's happy-go-lucky shtick fool you. He's incredibly observant. I think he's noticed all the comments today. I mean so what if I'm black or your mum's Pakistani? Bloody hell, I'm even a Pureblood for Merlin's sake not that most of those berks seemed to care!"

"Right now I think it's the fact we're witches beating out all these wizards who had been bragging to their mates since start of term. I mean losing to another wizard is one thing, but I think a lot of guys are feeling a bit insecure about their manhood's right about now," Katie said cautiously.

Both older witches looked at her and grinned. "You got that right blondie!" Angelina said happily. "You can bet that tosser MacLaggen is going to be bitching about it for the rest of the school year."

Angelina saw Ollie still talking but looking at them with a calculating look in his eye. "I think Ollie put us together to let us prove to all these whiny wizards what we can do. I mean you figure if we make the team, we're going to take a lot of heat. Especially from the Slytherin team. I'm thinking he wants to know if we can stand the heat.

Katie frowned at this but Alicia merely nodded in agreement. Katie covertly tried to rub her stomach. It felt like a rock as clenched as it was. While the flying test could mean bludger pain, she'd gotten through it. Now she had to dodge them at the same time showing she could pass the quaffle as well as they had just proven in the first chaser test. This was her main worry as it was the one thing she couldn't even remotely practice. Did she have what it took to fulfill her dream? Katie grimaced. People always talked about having butterflies in their stomach when nervous. At the moment she felt like she had owls flying around in hers.

Ollie suddenly pointed at Angelina and raised up two fingers before giving the hand signal to mount up. The teams current beaters had already taken off and were circling. Both had a hungry look. Katie was pretty sure they were looking forward to try and hurt them. Her stomach clenched even tighter.

A hand squeezed her shoulder. Katie looked up startled to see Angelina smiling at her. "It's show time blondie!"

With a exaggerated swagger the black witch gave a confident, "Up!" to which her broom instantly slapped into her hands. She mounted the broom like she'd been doing it her entire life.

With a feral grin Angelina looked at the two of them, "Okay bitches, time to murder these dozy berks!" And with that she sped off into the sky.

Katie looked at Alicia whose smile was practically a copy of her friend's. Quickly mounting her own broom, "So what are you waiting for? You heard her; time to show them some witch power!"

With a grin Katie followed Alicia as they both took off to join Angelina.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF '**_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_**' - KATIE BELL**

That day on the pitch is something I will never forget. No matter how we played together for years afterwards with Oliver pushing us hard in practice after grueling practice. No matter the games we won where we all scored for all we were worth as we waited for Harry Potter to do what he seemed born to do. All of those times never seem to top that first day when the Flying Foxes of Gryffindor was born.

From the moment Ollie paired us up for the first chaser test, we were a team. We flew, we passed, and we dodged. Certainly we were sloppy, untrained and usually disjointed but it didn't matter. The feeling of camaraderie was there right at the first. To feel, to _know_, when I passed the quaffle that either Angelina or Alicia would be there to catch it. It was a magic more impressive than anything that came out of a wand. Better still was how neither girl treated me like a little kid but a friend as if I was in their own year right from the start.

Our unity hadn't gone unnoticed and the final part of the chaser tests was with live bludgers and by this time it was becoming obvious that out of nowhere a Second Year and two Third Years were about to steal the prize so many had been waiting for and wanting for years. Plus the three of us were witches who were daring to step up and challenge the wizards who had felt they had a lock on the slots. So while the beaters were there to help Oliver make an informed decision, they also wanted to hurt us. They wanted to remind us of our second-class status.

Such was the ferocity of their attacks on us it was very hard to score. For over 10 minutes we bobbed and weaved and tried to score only to be driven off at the last or risk serious injury. We could tell Oliver knew what was going on and but he did nothing to stop it. His expression seemed to say to us, "_This is what you will be up against every time you get one your brooms; show me you can take it_!"

Finally Angelina called for a change of plans. We had tended to pass to her for the scoring attempt since she seemed the best of the three of us. She wanted me to make the attempt with my back-pass. It would be very tricky since I would have to make an almost 90 degree turn at the last as well as having to avoid any bludgers. So the three of us would really have to pass a lot between ourselves to mask who would make the final shot. This would be difficult since we hadn't practiced together.

Right before Oliver blew the whistle for us to start Angelina looked me deep in the eyes and asked me if I was up for what was ahead. I don't remember exactly what I said but I said it with all the bravado I could muster, echoing back a taunt similar to Angelina's earlier call to action.

It was at that moment I realized this was it. All my training had come down to this moment and I was going to do it with two 'sisters' at my side. Fellow witches who knew exactly what was at stake for the three of us and our futures.

With matching grins we all took off at the sound of the whistle. We bobbed and we weaved. We passed and dodged and at the last it was all up to me. I accelerated faster than I had ever attempted on a broom and hurtled towards the hoops. I made the turn, the G-force making my head spin as I released the quaffle and almost immediately had to do a hard roll to avoid the bludger that was aimed right at my head.

The roar of the spectators was my first clue I had succeeded. As I banked around I saw that my shot had gone through the center hoop; the very hoop Oliver had been in front of. Not only had I scored but I scored on the hoop easiest for Oliver to protect and the look on his face showed he knew how badly we had burned him.

At that moment I was Queen of the Sky and I raised my arms and let out a whoop of joy that was an echo of when I had first flown with my father. I knew then I had done it. As Angelina and Alicia flew up to hug me I amended that _we_ had done it. We just knew were going to be on the team!

As it turned out I was lucky in more ways than just on the pitch as there was a young witch in the stands intent on making a sort of photo diary of her time in Hogwarts. Even though she was a Hufflepuff, the amount of students trying out for the team made it a bit of a unique event. My earlier back-pass shot during the initial scoring test made her take notice of me and so when it came to the final test, she was ready with her camera.

So my triumphant moment was caught on film by Leanne Creswell, the Hufflepuff making the photo diary who would later that year become one of my best friends. I have a copy of that picture on my desk in my office to this day. It helps me remember two things. When I'm depressed and the world seems out to get me, I can look at memory of that day and find inspiration. I see the look of joy and completion in the face of that witch on the broom and I ask myself am I not still that determined witch? The one who would not be beaten? As Angelina and Alicia fly into the frame for our first group hug I am also reminded I am not alone. I have friends and family who will always have my back.

Normally a team captain posts their decisions the next day on the bulletin board in the common room. Not Oliver. By the end of practice the three of us were the new Gryffindor chasers and the Weasley Twins the new beaters. Even though they were brilliant in their try-outs, I always felt Oliver got rid of the previous beaters because of their actions towards the three of us. For Oliver, he might forgive a bit of bigotry or letting emotions get out of hand due to disappointment, but one thing he never forgave was doing something that hurt the team. His teammates had wanted to _hurt_ us and if we made the team that desire probably wouldn't go away. Oliver could never accept anyone on the team who would put their own issues ahead of the teams. We were family and if Oliver was going to be the 'father' then he'd brook no such squabbling.

Oliver's fanatic paternal concern for the team would be something I would learn later. I was so happy to have made the team and that Oliver seemed not to worry one whit how we had showed him up in front of everyone. If anything he was even more pleased than I. I often fondly remember what he said when I landed next to him as he retrieved the quaffle I had got passed him. It was then he said something I would never forget.

"_Sunshine, I predict you are going to brighten up our game in a way which is going to make Old McGonagall one happy tabby and make Snape and his Snakes very unhappy when we take the Cup from them. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise and don't let them give you any crap, Sunshine_."

With that he tussled my hair in a manner my father often did. I could have seen this as condescending on his part but in a way I already felt Oliver was now my 'Quidditch Dad' and like any good girl I was proud I had made my dad happy.

Later in the common room I was asked how it felt to be the youngest player in over 50 years. I was a bit taken back at this since while I had trained hard, I hadn't really been up on Quidditch history and so didn't know there hadn't been a Second Year on the team for that long. I babbled out some nonsense but secretly I was ecstatic at being the youngest player in decades.

This pride of being the youngest player was short lived however. Only three days later Oliver come busting into the common room with the news. McGonagall had found a new seeker for the team and Oliver had just come back from testing him out. He had a natural talent which might rival that of Charlie Weasley. He was also, amazingly, a First Year!

His name was Harry Potter.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Three Preview**: Uh-oh! Harry's gotten off on the wrong foot with Katie! Their first meeting might derail their friendship before it even starts!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: A bit heavy in exposition but as the story continues we will see more and longer flashbacks as the story veers away from canon. Next chapter starts Harry's first year.

**Lakenheath**: The use of this base is a shout out to the two 'zoomies' I had working for me in Afghanistan who were both stationed there.

**Combat Pilot**: For those who wondered why David is flying in Operation Desert Storm when he already was retired from USAF, it is because he is a reserve pilot. In fact, most commercial pilots have a reserve status and while I'm not positive it's still in effect, American commercial jets have to be constructed in a way so that they can be quickly retrofitted for war. I seem to recall one time some of the smaller airlines almost got nationalized for duty during OIF/OEF when a big disaster struck which really strained USAF's airlift capability.


	3. Team Spirit

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Unity is strength... when there is teamwork and collaboration, wonderful things can be achieved_." – **Matthew 'Mattie' Stepanek – **American Poet - 1990-2004

**LAST UPDATED**: 10-12-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER THREE – TEAM SPIRIT**

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** LUNA LOVEGOOD**

Quidditch: the drug of choice for students at Hogwarts. Nothing consumed more time away from one's studies than talking, thinking or arguing about the game. A Dragonpox epidemic would not stop matches from being played and any scandal quickly became old news after a game which upset the expected standings towards the Cup.

I was never much of a Quidditch fan. I, nor my father, liked the inherent Seeker bias in the game. The rest of the team could be doing horribly but if their seeker caught the Snitch early enough then they would win. So much of the hard work of the chasers, who in a normal sport as scorers would be the most important players. All their effort is usually wasted, however, especially in close games. A 110 to 90 point game suddenly becomes moot if either team catches the Snitch. For all the excitement for the fans, what did the efforts of the chaser and beaters on either team really matter?

I have often wondered if Quidditch made it easier for magical Britain to wait for that lone savior to swoop in to save the day. If so than it was tragic in a way how Harry Potter excelled at being a seeker rather than a chaser like his father had before him. Of course without Quidditch one can only wonder if Harry Potter and Katie Bell would have ever connected. Who knows what might have happened then?

The start of their first year on the Gryffindor Quidditch team might have ended their friendship before it even started. Luckily Katie was already mature enough to realize Harry never meant to swoop in and steal Katie's thunder. As with so many things in Harry's life, events sort of just happened to him. Those of us who know Harry Potter (and love him) know it is very hard to stay angry at him. Thankfully this trait would help bring about the world as we know it today.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF '**_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_**' - KATIE BELL**

_Bloody_ Harry _effing_ Potter! Youngest player in a century. Not just for Gryffindor but for Hogwarts as a whole. Fuck me running!

I had three days in the sun where my achievement was the talk of the school. My plan to make sure I wasn't going to be a down-trodden witch had gone better than I could have ever dreamt possible. Then in swooped The Boy-Who-Lived and I was forgotten. Students who practically wanted me to autograph their pants or knickers now only had eyes for Harry Potter. When he unwrapped his new Nimbus 2000 during a meal in the Great Hall, Harry might well have achieved sainthood with hungry supplicants crowding him to heal them the way people swarmed around him. In contrast I was less than the dust beneath a house elf's foot.

I'd be lying if I said murder wasn't on my mind from time to time during those few days before our first practice!

My white hot anger was stoked hour by hour by the comments and conversations all around me. So much so that by the time of our first practice, I arrived early with the intent of showing Potter who he was messing with and maybe get in a little mayhem to boot.

Luckily for both of our sakes this wasn't how things turned out.

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR LOCKER ROOM, HOGWARTS – SEPTEMBER 16****th**** 1991 – LATE AFTERNOON**

Katie watched at the Weasley Twins joked and kidded each other as they went into the locker room. So far everything was going as she hoped. The only one missing was Harry Potter. She'd noticed the Twin's younger brother didn't seem to understand the concept of time. He was already getting into the habit of making Harry late for things. Only the Granger girl seemed willing to try to stop this trend. Already the poor girl was getting teased and humiliated for her good intentions.

Finally she saw the scrawny First Year jogging down the path in an effort not to be late. To bad for him he was about to get a quick lesson in humility.

"So I bet you think you pretty hot shit right now, don't you Potter?" Katie said as she stepped out from behind one of the topiaries and blocked his path.

Harry skidded to a halt with a confused expression on his face. This look quickly became wary at the look on Katie's face and she noticed he unconsciously gripped his broom defensively as if he expected her to attack him. As angry as she was, this bothered her in that he would be so readily expecting her to try and hit him.

"Uhm…I don't really know what you mean, Katie. It is Katie, right?" Harry said cautiously.

Katie sneered, "Of course you don't know my name. Everyone forgot it the minute the famous Boy-Who-Lived graced us with his Quidditch prodigy skills!"

Harry looked down, shuffled his feet and murmured something Katie couldn't hear.

"Speak up, Potter. It's rude to mumble!" She snapped angrily.

"I knew the name a lot of people call you but I wasn't sure if that was your real name or just what your friends call you. I didn't want to be forward." Harry said softly without looking at her.

Katie blinked at this. That certainly wasn't the answer she was expecting. In fact everything about Harry wasn't what she expected. She had been ready for a cocky, pushy, young twerp coming in with a sense of entitlement. She expected a self-assured playboy in the making. What she was seeing was a shy, unsure, slightly frightened boy wearing ratty clothes which looked three sizes too big for him. However her anger wasn't so easily deflated.

"Yeah, it's Katie, thank you very much! Not that I believe you really care. Do you know how much I trained all last year and over the summer? Do you have any idea how much I worked for my place on this team only to have you hop on a broom for the first time and then bang you're on the team? I practically lived on a broom last year getting ready!" Katie snarled; the pent-up frustration of the last few days evident in her voice.

"Sorry," Harry practically mumbled while looking at his shoes.

"Sorry? Is that all you got?" Katie thundered.

"What do you want me to say? I didn't know you did all that although it certainly showed the other day. You were brilliant!" Harry said with the first hint of anything other than embarrassment in his voice.

"You saw all of that?" Katie asked.

"Of course I saw it! Who didn't? I thought you were so going to crash or get your head smashed in on that last test but you were like a bird in flight! I couldn't wait to get on a broom after seeing that!" Harry said with a shy smile.

Again Katie felt her anger take a hit. Harry obviously had been impressed by her try-out. Again she wasn't ready to give up on her mad-on. "Yeah well what about your fancy-schmanzy dive which got you on the team?"

Harry shrugged and looked away, "That wasn't anything. Malfoy had thrown Neville's Rememberall away. I had to catch it. I couldn't let Malfoy win. There wasn't anything more too it. I thought Professor McGonagall was dragging me off to the Headmaster to expel me. If you had told me she was going to make me a seeker…well I just wouldn't have believed you."

Katie just stared at the Harry who didn't seem to want to look her in the eye. Here again wasn't what she expected. From everyone she had heard Harry had practically done a picture perfect Wronski Feint after only being on a broom for less than fifteen minutes. Even Katie admitted it was a feat worthy of some serious bragging rights. Yet here was Harry dismissing it simply as something that needed to be done to help a fellow student he didn't even have time to get to know yet. For all the seeming heroics of the act, Harry acted like a scared dog that had been beaten to many times and would bolt at a loud noise. This _definitely _wasn't what she had expected when she dreamed up confronting him today!

Harry looked up and finally met Katie's gaze, "I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't mean it and it isn't fair since you worked so hard. I…I don't know. The minute I got on the broom I felt like I had been born on it. It was so natural. I've never been allowed…I mean I've never been good at anything before. I'm sorry." Again the boy looked away.

Katie felt her anger draining away. She caught the slip about never being allowed to be good at anything. She might only be thirteen but she had already seen some ugly things at home. Sadly there were a lot of military types who beat their spouses and kids. One of her good friends had been like that before they put his dad in jail for it and the rest of the family had moved back to America. Her friend seemed just as touchy and apologetic as Harry was. Everyone she'd talked to assumed Harry had grown up being tutored and pampered because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who had saved everyone from Voldemort. Katie realized how everyone was probably frightfully wrong.

Katie sighed, "I'm sorry too, Harry. I had worked so hard for all of this and I was so happy my dream had come true and then you just showed up and it looked like you just got handed the spot. I let my anger and…and jealousy get to me. You're right; you didn't do this on purpose or do it to make me look bad. I'm really sorry I yelled at you."

Harry looked at her warily. Katie could see he was obviously suspicious of this abrupt turn-around and wasn't about to trust her. Again this reminded her of her abused friend; he always expected good things to come with a price.

Katie got an idea so she stuck out her hand, "How about we start again? Hi! I'm Katherine Bell but my friends call me Katie. I hear we're going to be team-mates together. I think that's grand!"

Harry looked at her outstretched hand for a minute before he took it and shook it limply. "Uhm, hi…my name is Harry Potter. I'm still not sure how I got here but it's good to meet you. I've never been on a team before. Maybe you can help me?" Harry asked with a bit of hope creeping into his voice.

Katie smiled, "Of course I will. We _**are**_ the two youngest players in decades. We should look out for each other don't you think?"

Harry cracked a faint smile, "Yeah, I'd like that. It would be like having a friend."

Katie continued to smile but inside her heart seemed to plummet to the pit of her stomach. Had Harry never had a friend before? Was he Oliver Twist or something? Katie resolved then and there she was going to watch over him. She'd already seen how everyone fawned on him and somehow didn't see what was right in front of their eyes. It was like they didn't even see Harry at all, just the Boy-Who-Lived. She wasn't sure what they thought the Boy-Who-Lived was but it certainly wasn't the boy who was barely able to bring himself to shake her hand.

"Yeah it will be just like having a friend, Harry. Let's get going. We shouldn't be late for our very first practice. Oliver doesn't look like the kind of bloke who wastes time!" Since Harry was rather flummoxed, he hadn't let go of Katie's hand so she took this opportunity to pull him towards their first practice session.

Little did either of them realize most of their conversation hadn't been private.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF '**_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_**' - KATIE BELL**

People love their heroes. They want them; they need them, they create them. Heroes to inspire them, to make them feel safe and to cheer them on. People want someone they can exalt and put on a pedestal for them to practically worship.

Paradoxically they put them on the pedestal so it is easier to throw mud at them, jeer at them and often topple them to be crushed under the very pedestal they had been enthroned on. We see this behavior every day in the news, on the telly and in the tabloids. We demand our heroes even as we decry them.

As a psychologist I understand the conflicting dynamic going on. People need their heroes as a symbol of what they could be or at least of what is possible. However the dark side of this is heroes remind the 'common' people of what they are not. They are a reminded that most people do not have the bravery of Gryffindor, the intelligence of Ravenclaw, the steadfastness of Hufflepuff nor the cunning of Slytherin. Instead of accepting most people are just people, they tear down their heroes for daring to remind them they are just normal.

Harry Potter was such a hero who exemplified the best and worst aspects of being a celebrity. He had fame, power, skill and later wealth. He was honest, humble, loyal and downright cute to boot. He was the Boy-Who-Lived who became the youngest seeker in a century and who quickly proved his mastery over the Snitch. He was easily cheered and lauded for this.

Sadly he was just as often viewed with suspicion, jealousy and anger. After being practically fêted his first year, Harry spent his second year a pariah. This would be a reoccurring pattern at Hogwarts for Harry. Though it all I was there for him. After that first stunning realization of how the Boy-Who-Lived was a media fabrication and the reality was a scared, abused boy desperate for simple human kindness it melted my heart from the first. I've been accused of picking up strays to the point of making a career of it, but Harry needed me. In time I learned I needed him as well.

Before this happened, however, I was busy learning some of the startling facts of Wizarding life. As a witch I had been given the "Talk" in my first year by Madam Pomfrey. While there was a bit of the normal 'birds and the bees' info, the bulk of it was regarding how the body reacted to magic throughout puberty. This talk surprised both Magicals and Muggleborn alike for different reasons.

For us Muggleborn, there was just the general weirdness which freaked out those who grew with Magical parents in addition to getting another reminder we Magicals weren't quite 'human' like everyone else. It is one thing to intellectually accept we could channel magic but here was the first time we really saw how magic wasn't something separate from us.

Magic wasn't '_The Force_' but something innate to us and inside us. Learning the dangers of not synching one's growing magical core as one hit puberty brought home to us how different we really were. For Magicals this is no shock for their parents are the same. For people like me it was further proof I was very different from say my father.

For the Magicals, the Talk was shocking given how Magical Britain was still mired in the stilted views of the Victorian era long past on top of some positively medieval notions unique to wizard-kind. Like the by-gone Victorians, parents were usually distant, children saw more of their nannies or house elves and there wasn't a lot of physical shows of affection. Sex was a subject which just wasn't raised.

So as Madam Pomfrey's lecture went on, it was quite a shock for the young magical-raised witches to not only learn the facts of life but to also learn they needed (and encouraged!) to masturbate because orgasmic release would cause a burst of magic to be released. Given how so many witches had had 'prim and proper' sometimes literally beaten into them, Madam Pomfrey's words had jaws dropping throughout her lesson.

The need for this 'medical masturbation' was a simple one. As a witch or wizard goes through puberty, their magical core is not properly synched with the growing body. In almost all cases this meant the body had more magic energy in it than it could handle. Since most teens couldn't safely handle spells which would drain this energy, releasing this energy through orgasm was the preferred method given the other 'natural' method was accidental magic which could be highly dangerous.

This puberty problem immediately raises the obvious red flag. If orgasm releases magic, why not do so through sex with a partner of the opposite sex? Making this worse is the teen's own urges (to say nothing of family magicks if applicable) would be pushing them to breed before there were socially, educationally, economically and most importantly emotionally able to be a parent. Solving this lead to another odd paradox of life in Magical Britain.

In regular, adult society, homosexuality was very taboo especially in wizards given the mania for continuing House lineage. Yet as we listened to Madam Pomfrey's lecture, we all were told plain as print that it was perfectly acceptable for witches to help each other out in having 'girl-sex' to get them through this time to keep them way from boys. To say we were all shocked is an understatement. Of course much of the idea behind this was it would be better for witches and wizards to look to each other rather than those of the opposite sex leading to lots of bastards.

Given that Magicals did not have any reliable magical contraceptives like the Pill which could be used safely on growing teens meant that they had to fall back on custom and things like charming it so boys not being able to get into the girl's dorm. While girls were supposedly trusted more by being able to going into the boy dorms, little did witches like Hermione know there was a subtle charm which activated when a witch entered any boy's dorm which would sound an alarm if her knickers came off.

Of course Madam Pomfrey also gave out a lot of other information relating to sex of which didn't really register given how we were all 12 or 13 at the time and had very little understanding of sex and how our hormones and magic would affect our behavior. It would turn out, however, that this information would become very important to Harry in later years, causing all sorts of trouble.

While all of this was being taught, I didn't give it too much thought even though I was just like everyone else and just drank it all in. Witches got The Talk in their first year while wizards got it late in their 2nd year. Even then the need to start dealing with ones bodies depended on when one actually started to hit puberty. Prior to that the spell-work we did in class easily kept us stable. It only was when hormones started to rage through our young bodies did we need to worry.

Little did I know this only applied to most witches and wizards who lived the typically laid back and sedentary life. Those who lived a more active life soon found out how sexual maturity came knocking much, much earlier.

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR LOCKER ROOM, HOGWARTS – SEPTEMBER 20****th**** 1991 – EARLY EVENING**

"Hey there Sunshine, can I have a word?"

Katie looked up from cleaning her broom. Most of her team-mates liked to hit the showers right after practiced ended but she had already made it a habit to wipe down her broom before doing the same.

"Sure thing Ollie; what's up?" Katie asked. Oliver seemed tense.

"Step into my office," Oliver said with a smile. However the smile couldn't hide a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

Katie followed Oliver into the captain's office and sat down. She couldn't think of anything she had done wrong. The first three practices had gone well even if they were terribly hard. She was thankful she'd worked on her physical training over the summer or she'd be beat. Poor Harry was really suffering. It didn't help he was so scrawny and didn't have in the much in the way of reserves to draw on. She reminded herself she needed to talk to him about fixing that.

"Am I in trouble?" Katie finally asked as Oliver sat silently as if trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Not at all. It's just I never thought I'd have to ever do this and I don't know how to go about it." Oliver said with a sigh.

Katie waited without saying anything. Best to let Oliver work it out rather than distracting him.

"Sod it! Look Katie I don't know how to say this without it coming out wrong so I'm just going to talk. If it comes out wrong, well I'm sorry." Oliver finally said.

Katie just nodded. What was going on?

Oliver looked up at the ceiling briefly before sighing again, "Katie, you had The Talk last year, right?"

Katie blinked in surprised before nodding.

"So you know at your age it really isn't expected you'll need to…to…well you know, take care of business." Oliver said with a hint of a blush. Seeing Katie understood, Oliver pushed on, "One of the things they don't teach in class is how certain things make the whole issue worse. You see when a person gets excited due to danger for example; their body goes into a hyper-alert state to get it ready to react."

Katie interrupted, "The 'fight or flight' response!"

Oliver smiled, "Exactly! Good job! Well normally none of us have to worry about that. We don't have to worry too often about being stalked by a pack of wolves or having to flee a lion or something old school like that. The problem is all of those bodily…uh mechanism I guess you could say are still there. Since our bodies can't tell the different between the danger from a pack of wolves or having a bludger zooming at your head means our bodies go into that hyper-alert mode. Then there is just the general excitement of the game. The rush as we push ourselves to win. It energizes the body s if we were hunting prey we needed to eat so it affects our magical core."

Katie bit her lip. She had been feeling oddly energized after practice. Even though she'd been physically tired, Katie had felt like she had wanted to dance or sing or just skip down the corridors. She had written it off to finally living her dream but from what Oliver was saying she had been wrong. Did that mean…?

Oliver read her thoughts which were plain on her face. "Yes Katie, you got it. You're young but already the game is going to push your core into an excited state you wouldn't expect for one or two years at least in intensity. Trust me, as you get older it gets worse before it gets better. Even then it doesn't go away."

"It is an open secret among adults about sports players. Even after their aura synchs with their adult bodies and especially after witches have had a child, the excitement of the game really energizes the players. So much so they almost always do something sexual to purge themselves. It is the 'dirty secret' of Quidditch. I got this talk right away because as a Third Year it was going to affect me. You're young but as a witch it is obvious it is already affecting you, right?"

Katie nodded dumbly

Oliver ran his hand through his hair. "So here is the deal, you are going to be getting sexual feelings if you haven't had them already."

"I've just felt really happy…like dancing," Katie blurted out.

Oliver nodded, "Yeah well that feeling is going to change very quickly to something more and I wanted you to be ready for it." Oliver looked like he was about to say something more.

"What aren't you telling me Ollie? I know I'm not a big girl yet but I have worked so hard to get on this team. I'll do what it takes to pull my weight." Katie said earnestly.

"I know you will, Sunshine; I just feel like a cad having to tell you all this stuff. Look, there is no easy way to say this but in most Quidditch teams the players have sex with each other. It is just an accepted part of the game. There are rules and customs regarding it. I'm not going to go into that because I'm going to let Angelina and Alicia talk to you about it right after this. I spent a lot of…well 'warm-down' time as we like to call it with Jessica Finch and we got along pretty well before she graduated. She was good enough to come back and talk to Angelina and Alicia last practice. She was the one who told me we needed to include you in this as well."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Katie asked.

"No and that's one of the hard things about all this. It's the part that sounds sort of callous. You see one of the first rules of sports sex is there are no strings attached. What happens in the locker room stays there. I'm not saying relationships don't happen but it is rare. Think of it this way, would you expect a boyfriend to be a good one if you only had sex while pissed? No, I hope you wouldn't but that's sort of how it is after a game. We're all hyped up and giddy. We're not really thinking straight."

Oliver leaned forward, "Even so, what I wanted to make sure I made perfectly clear is no one and I mean _**no one**_ is going to force you to do something you don't want. Not if I have anything to say about it. If you want to blow off steam by yourself than that's your choice. If you want to have some fun with Angelina or Alicia or both, great. If you want to have sex with one of us blokes when you're older, it's okay. What happens here stays here."

Katie couldn't help but blush, "Do people really do this after every game? What happens if there is an odd person out? The team has seven players, right? What about if there aren't enough girls to guys? Is this going to affect Harry? What about…"

"Whoa! Whoa there, Sunshine! One question at a time," Oliver said with a grin. He was happy to see Katie was taking it a lot better than he had when he first found out the truth. "First off, yes most players do it after every game. Didn't you notice last year how long it took after a game before all the players got back to the common room?" Oliver couldn't help but waggle his eyebrows at Katie who found herself smirking in return.

"How does that apply now? I'm not really sure since I wouldn't be surprised if we weren't one of the youngest teams in the history of Hogwarts. I mean I'm the oldest and I'm only a Fifth Year. So it may take a bit before the Twins and the girls feel comfortable with it. On the other hand they might be going at it in the showers right now. As long as no one is forced and it doesn't affect the team, it isn't my place to interfere. However, I'm betting Angelina and Alicia will be spending a lot of time together. I've noticed chasers tend to bond. I'm sure you've already noticed how important it is to know what your fellow chasers are feeling. That sort of bond often makes it easier to fall into bed together."

Seeing Katie bite her lower lip, "I know Katie. I'm not going to get into it; I'll save that for Angelina and Alicia. Just trust me that girl-sex is very common in the locker room. You haven't had much magical theory yet but you'll learn how each of us has an aura created by our magic. It is sort of like a bit of our soul which can interact with others. When two people's auras are compatible, it is easier to have sex with that person or love them and gender doesn't really matter. On my first year on the team, one of the beaters and chasers were pretty exclusive and they were both blokes. I think one of them is married now and the other is dating. So don't think any of this is going to mean you are a lesbian or a slag. It sounds like a bad joke but we're really doing all of this for medicinal purposes!" Oliver said with a shake of his head as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"As for partners, a lot of the times locker room sex isn't just within a team. I've had some nice times with Gloria Stebbins over in Ravenclaw. Even a losing team is keyed up and usually when 'the rush' is on us, who won and who lost doesn't matter. Even the Snakes will 'share' though it tends to only be the witches. From what I've heard most of the guys in Slytherin treat witches like crap so they are happy for an excuse to get away from them. You keep that under your pretty blonde head, okay? Remember, what happens in the locker room, no matter which one, stays there. People will insinuate, ask for gossip and plead to know what goes on. You keep it buttoned or I'll have to boot you off the team, understand?" 

Katie saluted jauntily, "Yes Officer Friendly, Sir!"

Oliver rolled his eyes at that, "Prat! As for Harry…well he's our youngest. He won't get The Talk till late next year but I'll speak to him soon because he's going to get an eyeful eventually. I really don't expect him to feel any urges till his Third Year. He doesn't look like an early bloomer that's for sure."

"Is there anything we can do about that Ollie? I think he…I don't think he has a good home life. He looks practically starved." Katie said haltingly.

Oliver nodded sadly. "Yeah I noticed that right away. I've already talked to McGonagall and she said she'd take it up with the Headmaster."

Katie blinked at this, "Didn't they already know? What is up with Harry? Everyone seems to think he grew up in some castle somewhere being taught by the Ghost of Merlin or something. Yet he wears clothes that are barely above rags and I overheard Granger mentioned he had tape holding his glasses together before she fixed magically them on the train!"

Oliver shrugged, "I know but I'm just the Quidditch captain. All I can do is help Harry as much as I can in relation to that. To do that I want your help. It seems you've already started to do so which is good."

There was something in Oliver's tone which caught Katie's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I caught most of your little tirade on the first day of practice. You were right; I don't want to waste time so I went looking for the two of you ready to put a boot up your bums for being late. I learned a lot about the two of you by listening in. You have a lot in common in that you are the youngest; both Muggle raised and while Harry may not show it but I know he has the same burning desire to succeed as you do." Oliver said.

"What do you want me to do?" Katie asked.

"What it looks like you have been doing; be his friend. Watch out for him and mostly help him through the embarrassing parts. I know you'll probably be just as embarrassed soon enough as well. I still remember the first time I hit the showers to find most of the team as well as a fair amount of the 'Claws having a wild orgy. Most blokes think they'd just dive right in but I was so embarrassed I may have broken a world speed record getting out of there. I'm almost Muggle raised myself so I know a lot of the hang-ups people like you and Harry will probably have."

Oliver looked down at the desk top and drummed his fingers on it for a bit. "I'm sure Jessica told the girls this and they'll say it as well but let me make one thing clear. Forget a lot of the morals, sins and things we learned growing up. Maybe you had your heart set on keeping your virginity till you were married or just till you met the perfect man. The truth is I doubt you'll be a virgin past your Fourth Year. It doesn't make you a slag, sinful or a bad person. It's just the way things are. No one is going to force you; you'll want to do it. I thought I was going to be a good boy and save myself for 'the right girl' and that lasted till a 7th year Hufflepuff keeper who thought I had a cute arse last year cornered me in the sauna. You can only resist so much in situations like that before you give in."

Oliver paused a moment and Katie just watched him. She knew all of this was just going in and bouncing around and later she'd pretty much freak out. Right now she was happy Oliver hadn't waited before telling her all of this.

Finally Oliver let out a long sigh, "Look Katie I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sure it will get worse when the girls tell you even more of the sticky details. All I ask is you keep you mind open and trust me when I say it isn't bad. This isn't a blank check to go naked crazy or you'll have to worry about fending off us older blokes. Take it as an opportunity. Most witches I've talked to have said their first sexual time seemed way better than the rest of their friends here at school or out in the Muggle world. We practice hard, we fight hard and then we play hard. Then when the brooms are locked up and the gear is all stored away, we put on our clothes and go back to school as if it didn't happen. That is the hardest part, leaving it all here. I cannot stress it enough; what happens in the locker room has to stay in the locker room. If you can do that then I know you won't have any problems. Can you do that for me, Sunshine?"

Katie nodded enthusiastically, "I can Ollie! I won't let you down."

Oliver got up and as Katie got up as well, he tousled her hair like he had on the day of try-outs, "I never thought you would, Sunshine. But I'm the team captain and I have seen players who couldn't deal with it and had to be booted. There was a gal my first year on the team who couldn't hack it. She didn't even come back after she got her OWLs. I don't want that to happen to you."

The pair walked to the girl's locker area. Oliver was halfway through a gallant 'after you' gesture before he stopped. His face grew serious, "I don't want that to happen to Harry either. He's going to need help and our guidance. He's going to need a friend. Can I count on you to try to be that friend? For the team if nothing else?"

"_V__ictoriam __forti!_" Katie quoted the Gryffindor team motto: Victory to the brave!

Oliver grinned, "That's my Sunshine!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF '**_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_**' - KATIE BELL**

I've have often been struck how the most minor events in history often lead to huge consequences one never expected at the time. At that moment I didn't think much of what I was being asked to do. Ollie wanted me to be a friend to a poor, friendless boy who was important to the team. Not that Ollie or I didn't care about Harry's well being other than as something which was important to the team; far from it. Oliver cared deeply for everyone on 'his' team although people who just saw his exterior manic Quidditch captain face probably wouldn't believe it.

While I had potentially gotten off on the wrong foot, I had seen in Harry someone who desperately needed a friend. It just so happened Harry was important to the team. So with good intentions and team spirit I had agreed to befriend Harry Potter.

I had no idea how taking on this simple task was going to utterly consume my life.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Four Preview**: Dumbledore exposing Harry to the Mirror of Erised has unintended consequences!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: If there is one failing in canon is how except for the ubiquitous Weasley Twins, Harry seems completely cut off from his fellow teammates. This whole fic came about when I realized that while Harry is the youngest player in a century, Katie is only a year older with Angelina, Alicia and the Twins just two years older. Given Ollie's mania, these people saw a lot of each other and would look out for each other…something JKR never really showed.

**The Talk**: I had written an expanded bit of this but wasn't happy with it. Thus I shortened the exposition bit and move a lot of the previous bit along with the expansion to a later chapter.

**First Person**: While so far only one person commented on it, I feel it best to remind people when the story is being told in 1st Person (in the "From the Pages of") then the view point is from the year 2010. So characters can be referring to things which happened after Hogwarts. Thus when Katie was reminiscing about seeing _The Matrix_, she obviously didn't see it while in school since it didn't come out till 1999.


	4. Let Me In

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST:** _It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned_." – **Gautama**** Buddha** – Indian philosopher/sage – circa 563 BCE to 483 BCE

**LAST UPDATED**: 10-05-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER FOUR – LET ME IN**

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HERMIONE GRANGER**

"_What was he thinking_?"

This was a common phrase often uttered as the events of Harry's life unfolded as the plots, plans and machinations of Headmaster Dumbledore came to light. Dumbledore's reach into Harry's life goes back to almost the beginning. Some would say even before since many decision he made regarding the unfolding war against Voldemort led inexorably towards that Halloween night in 1981.

One does not need to be a seer like Luna Lovegood to look back in hindsight and see the mistakes which were made. However even today when the truth is known, there are plenty of apologists who are attempting to white-wash the past or try to show how Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore really had a secret plan whom we detractors are simply not clever enough to have divined. These apologists are fools and almost to a man were not there to watch things as they unfolded.

For my part I _**was**_ there right alongside Harry. I stood by him during his entire time at Hogwarts so I got to see first-hand what was going on even if I didn't understand it at first. This was especially true during our First year. It is generally agreed this was the year where one would have expected Dumbledore's failings to come to light. There were so many warning signs to be seen. Signs even a Second Year like Katie Bell could see. If I hadn't been so rule-bound and enamored with adult authority figures, I might have also seen it as well. As it was I left my first year at Hogwarts with many nagging thoughts. These worried murmurs became shouts of alarm by the summer before my Second Year.

As I said, all the signs were there. Harry came to Hogwarts looking one step up from being a homeless vagrant. He was underfed, poorly clothed, and socially backward. People saw his famous scar but most of those who got a chance to see him naked never seemed to comment on the numerous scars all over his body. Sadly the worst scars didn't show on his body. Regardless of all the fame and status as the Boy-Who-Lived, everything about Harry should have had warning signs blaring.

Then there was the whole manner of him being told of being a wizard. No other witch or wizard had Rubeus Hagrid make the first social call as this was always the Deputy Headmaster/mistress' job. Professor McGonagall was the one who brought more than half of the Muggleborns in Britain alive today into the knowledge of the magical world. Why was Harry singled out?

We all got detailed instructions to meet at Kings Crossing at a certain time and then as a group we all went through. Why was Harry told to come later and alone? With five children already either in or through Hogwarts, why did Molly Weasley have to loudly talk about the entry into Gate 9¾ in blatant violation of the Statue of Secrecy?

Then throughout the year more questions become apparent. How could a wizard of Headmaster Dumbledore's stature miss the shade of Voldemort possession one of his staff? Why was the Philosopher's Stone guarded in such a way to allow a group of First Years to gain access? In hindsight one would have been better off hiding the stone in the kitchens where there are always house elves about who could have protected it and warned of any attempt to steal it. How could a troll, even one deliberately let in, manage to get as far as it did when Hogwarts is filled with portraits and ghosts? This is to say nothing of some of the most powerful wards in the UK.

Then there was the Mirror of Erised, an artifact which almost drove Harry insane. Worse, it was because of this mirror that Katie Bell almost gave up on Harry. While I cannot see into the past like Luna can, the tales she has told of what happened if Katie had done so are chilling. The world as we know it would have been a much darker and a colder place if not for Katie. Sadly she should not have been put into the position to have to save the world. Considering how we all got to that point, Harry most of all, one cannot wonder if by design or neglect if Dumbledore wasn't a worse threat than Voldemort.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF '**_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_**' - KATIE BELL**

At first things went rather well. With Harry as our seeker, we won our first game and then our second and finally our third before winter closed the season till the spring thaw. For the first time since back when Harry's own father had been on the team we were undefeated. This was on top of being the team with the overall youngest age since 1342!

For me, my second year was heads and shoulders above my first year. As I had planned, I was respected and rare was it for anyone to give me shit for being a witch or a half-blood. Even those who did never referred to my Quidditch skills. During the third game opening announcements, Lee Jordan used the Flying Foxes of Gryffindor nickname for the first time. He got a whack from Professor McGonagall over it but the three of us were pleased with the name.

Oliver trained us with a passion and relentlessness one might expect from a drill sergeant. We all bitched and moaned but secretly we loved the fact we were _**the**_ team to beat at Hogwarts. It didn't hurt with Harry Potter as our seeker the team got a lot more coverage than one would expect from a school team. All of us who felt like making Quidditch a career knew Harry's high-profile was going to increase those odds for us as well.

Harry was also coming along as well. He meshed well with the team and seemed to be willing to open up a bit on the pitch. Unfortunately this wasn't the case back in the common room. I didn't like the fact he seemed to just hang out with Ronald Weasley. The boy was a lazy arse who had the study habits of a troll. Harry looked like he had been starved most of his life but Ron ate like he might never eat again so he was stocking up just to be sure. I also didn't like how Ron was a drag on Harry's studying. I didn't say anything at the time because I knew Harry had to find his own way at first. Also it seemed their fellow First Year Hermione Granger had taken it upon herself to save Harry from the Ron's habits.

I had hoped that after the incident at Halloween might give Harry more confidence to expand his circle of friends. However the only difference was Harry now only hung out with Ron _and _Hermione. Hermione did most of the talking (and thinking I felt) and Ron just babbled about Quidditch. While I knew Hermione saw more to Harry than just the Boy-Who-Lived, neither were making any real attempts to draw Harry out of his shell. With the benefit of my training now I know they probably accepted his close-lipped manner as just the way Harry was. Plus Harry was very good at pushing people away when they tried to get close.

He almost got away with doing that with me.

**XxXxX**

**STUDY ROOM SIGMA, HOGWARTS, JANUARY 6****th**** 1992 – LATE AFTERNOON**

Katie shifted her book bag on her shoulder as she looked around the room. She was looking for Leanne but her Hufflepuff friend didn't seem to be there yet. So she made her way over to her normal spot. The room was filled with students quickly cramming as they tried to do all the homework they should have done over the Christmas break.

Katie stopped and couldn't help but frown as she saw Harry in a secluded table by a window. He looked drawn and gaunt even for him. She looked around but didn't see Hermione or Ron. Katie was surprised that Harry's friend Ron wasn't there since he was the typical prat who waited to do his work at the last minute. Maybe Hermione was hiding so as not to have to help him. She had heard her threaten something like that prior to the holidays.

All of this was just surface thoughts over an uneasy concern for Harry. He frankly looked like hell. Oliver's words came back to her in a flash. This was one of those times she needed to look out for her little Quidditch brother. So she headed over slowly so she could try to figure out what might be bothering him. From comments he had made, being away from his relatives over the holidays was a good thing. However staying at the school while most of the students were away seemed to have aged him overnight.

"Hey Harry; you don't look like you're getting much studying done," Katie said warmly as she came up to see his books open but the parchment in front of him was still empty.

Harry continued to look out the window.

Katie frowned. Was he ignoring her or was he that lost in thought? "Heathrow to Harry, come in Harry. Your approach angle is off and you port engine is on fire! Abort! Abort!"

Harry gave a startled jerk and looked up at Katie. The slight smirk from her comments died as she saw how lifeless his eyes were. Normally Harry's brilliant green eyes seem preternaturally bright. Now they seem dull and there were bags under them.

"Go away," Harry said mechanically before turning back to looking out the window.

"My! How can I resist such a polite request?" Katie said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Fine. Go away, _**please**_," Harry said in the same monotone voice.

Katie frowned; this wasn't like Harry at all. "I've got a better idea. How about you tell me what's wrong and then I can either try to help or we can just complain about whatever it is till you feel better? It's got to be better than you sitting here alone and brooding."

"How about you mind your own business? It is not like you could have any idea what I'm going through so don't even try." Harry said with a bit of heat creeping into his voice.

Katie's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Is that so? I forgot the Boy-Who-Lived had problems the rest of us could not know about. I mean you are twelve so I doubt whatever is bothering you is that unknown."

Harry turned to Katie with a glare and then suddenly grabbed his books and roughly tossed them in his bag. This blatant rudeness filled Katie with anger and she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Excuse me Mr. Potter but I think we aren't finished with this conversation!"

Harry surprised her by wrenching his arm away from her. "You're not my mother! You're not my father! Don't tell me what types of problems I can or can't have! You don't know anything about me!"

Harry stalked off in a huff but Katie wasn't going to let it go at that. She quickly caught up with him in the corridor right outside the door. "Hold on there a minute, sport! I said we're not done and we're not done till I say we're done!"

Harry dropped his bag and spun around with his wand coming up. While surprised, Katie's superior reflexes easily batted his arm away. "Are you bloody well out of your head? I am trying to help you, you stupid git! We're teammates remember? We look out for each other!" Katie yelled at Harry as he struggled to free his arm.

Seeing that Harry wasn't in the mood to listen she grabbed him with her other arm and hustled him against wall.

"Let me go! Leave me alone! Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" Harry said.

"Maybe it is because I sort of care what is wrong with you, you little twerp! Now how about we try this again? What is wrong? Did something happen over the break?" Katie asked.

Harry wouldn't meet her eye and began to pant like he had been running hard.

Katie lowered her voice and leaned in a bit, "Harry what happened? You can tell me. It's me; Katie your Quidditch sister. We're family. Talk to me or I'll sic Daddy Ollie on you."

Harry went shock still for a moment and Katie thought he was finally calming down when suddenly his knee came up into her groin as he shoved her away with all his wiry strength with a growl. Katie fell back more from surprise than anything else until her head hit the wall as she fell.

Through the pain flashing from the back of her head, Katie looked up to see Harry staring down at her with hatred in his face, "You're not my sister and Oliver isn't my father! You don't understand! Now leave me alone!"

Rubbing the back of her head, Katie watched as Harry grabbed his bag and hurried away.

"Fuck you then, Harry Potter! See if I ever try to help you again!" She yelled after the boy. Ollie be damned, she thought. No good deed goes unpunished as her Dad would say. Katie got up and went back into the study room to wait for Leanne, cursing Harry Potter under her breath.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

_The Boy-Who-Lived_; what a bloody joke. I never thought to ask the central question which should have occurred to someone long before I hit Hogwarts: if I was the only survivor the night my parents were murdered, how come everyone knew what happened?

There were two reasons Dumbledore always gave for placing me with the Dursleys. The first reason was there were still Death Eaters at large which could try to avenge Voldemort by killing me. On the face of it this seemed like a reasonable precaution. No one except for the Lovegoods ever questioned it since nothing which happened after that night refuted Dumbledore's reasoning. Sadly after what happened to Selene Lovegood, Xenophilius stopped asking.

First off is how everything unfolding at Godric's Hollow itself. I should have been suspicious of even the initial cover story I was told. Sirius was first on the scene. He confirmed my parents were dead, found me but didn't think too much at the time of Voldemort's empty robes on the floor nor the fact Voldemort's wand was missing. He gave me to Hagrid and took off after the traitor Pettigrew.

After Sirius left, Hagrid took his flying motorbike and brought me to Dumbledore. Dumbledore then went back to Godric's Hollow and it was hours before anyone in an 'official capacity' came to check the crime scene. This is what I came to know after talking to Remus when he reentered my life after Sirius broke out of Azkaban. Later I would begin to question this story.

However regardless of the machinations I learned of later, there is the fact even before I had been left literally on the Dursley's doorstep (over Professor McGonagall's fervent objections) the Daily Prophet already had the whole tale as it is known for years afterwards. How did they get it? Sirius was already in custody and would be in Azkaban before the day was done. Hagrid had supposedly been in transit with me the entire time and after leaving me with Dumbledore had gone and gotten plastered at the Hog's Head with Aberforth. Members of the Order of the Phoenix had been busy picking up the pieces from different attacks with the fallout over the LeStrange's attack on the Longbottoms being the biggest. Thus Dumbledore could be the only source.

If my safety was so important then why was I made a target at all? Why was I the vanquisher of Voldemort when the official story was how a spell powered by a dying mother's love caused the Killing Curse to rebound? Even the cover-story had me simply being a target of Line Death that Voldemort did to most families which defied him.

Then there is the fact the Killing Curse leaves no mark. I had my scar and Voldemort's body was disintegrated, neither of which is supposed to happen with the use of the Avada Kedavra spell. Why was I so famous when even the official cover-story didn't really support it? Of course with all the cottage Boy-Who-Lived industries that sprung up the facts probably would have stood in the way of all the galleons to be had promoting my legend.

Much has been made of Dumbledore blocking my parent's will being read, manipulating family friends like Remus Lupin to stay away from me as well as allowing Sirius to be thrown into prison without a trial. Yet again, except for the Lovegoods, no one seemed to ask why if I had to be 'hidden' amongst the Muggles for my safety, then why announce that I had been the one to defeat Voldemort? By doing so, Dumbledore created the very situation he used to justify sending me to the Dursleys in the first place!

Then he did nothing as the remaining supporters of Voldemort like Lucius Malfoy bribed their way out of prison under the pretext of not wanting to rock the boat after so much death and destruction of the war. Why did no one question this? Did not the dead and maimed deserve to have their tormentors brought to justice? The cries of vengeance from the dead were quickly being drowned out by the galleons being spread around. It is disgusting in hindsight to see how deeply Magical Britain cared for blood lines and the importance of Houses but did little to punish those who actively worked to destroy the same.

So while Magical Britain went wild toasting the 'defeat' of Voldemort, I began my long prison term which was my boyhood growing up. I was starved, mentally and sometimes physically abused and worked like a house elf. I didn't even know my name was Harry till I started Muggle school. How would the fans of the famous Boy-Who-Lived, featured in his own book series have reacted if they knew what actually was happening to their hero?

Many have wondered at Dumbledore's reasoning as well as his plan. For my part I have wondered about Dumbledore's own life growing up. I wonder because of his second reason for me having to stay at the Dursleys which was so that I would have a normal childhood. If what happened to me was normal to the Headmaster than perhaps his actions don't seem so crazy after all.

So little is known about Dumbledore's early life. Considering how backward the magical world is and the fact Dumbledore was born in the mid 19th Century it is possible his parents smacked him around when he was bad if not out-right beat him. Maybe having food withheld was a common punishment at the Dumbledore home. For whatever the reason Dumbledore never seemed to think what the Dursleys did to me was anything out of the ordinary.

While I can understand how this may have come about the reality was obviously much harder to live with. For almost a decade the entire Dursley family went out of their way to make my life hell. So much so that when I got to Hogwarts I was a closed-up, guarded, paranoid kid with little self-esteem who did not have the capacity to deal with emotions. So when I got my first glimpse of what I might have had through the Mirror of Erised I was ensnared worse than any junkie. And like a junkie I fought those trying to help me like Katie Bell. Thankfully she didn't give up on me.

**XxXxX**

**BLACK LAKE OVERLOOK GROVE, HOGWARTS, JANUARY 11****th**** 1992 – MORNING**

Katie hoped Hermione was right on where to find Harry. She had searched the castle till curfew the day before and could not find him. She waited up till midnight in the common room but he never came through. It was like he was invisible or something. However someone had seen him at breakfast just as it opened so she knew he was up and around.

She felt like a heel and needed to have another go at Harry. She had been angry at the boy for kneeing her and making her hit her head. Katie had vowed to tell Ollie that he needed to have some tough talk with Harry because she was through trying to help him. Yet that night as she lay in bed she got to thinking how much Harry reminded her of her abused friend back at home.

Katie had thought about _**what**_ Harry had said instead of focusing on the heat of _**how**_ he had said it. She realized how Harry had focused on how she and Ollie weren't really family. Harry was an orphan and she was beginning to think the holiday alone while everyone else was home in the bosom of their family's love had gotten to him.

She also reminded herself how her friend had been guarded and didn't open up. How he seemed to blame himself for the abuse. Harry was showing all the signs of an abused kid and she couldn't just walk away. She had already talked to Madam Pomfrey but she had blown her off as imagining things. She had already overheard Hermione and Ron talk about giving Harry a wide birth till his mood changed so it looked like it was up to her to help the boy.

As she crested a slight rise Katie finally saw Harry sitting under a large tree. He had the same blank look on his face he had had in the study room as he watched the choppy waves on the lake. She vowed to herself she would not let Harry run from her or let him push her buttons.

"Ahoy! Permission to come aboard?" Katie called out.

Harry gave a surprised jerk but thankfully had a confused look on his face. It was better than what she had to work with last time.

"Well you didn't seem to like my airport jargon so I figured you're by a lake so I went with some squid lingo." Katie said with a smile.

Harry continued to look confused but didn't budge as she sat down next to him. "Uhm…squid?"

"Squids. You know, limeys…sailor type guys," Katie said.

"Oh," Harry said and went back to looking at the lake.

Katie sat quietly and waited for Harry to say something. She felt it would be better to let him talk when he was ready.

After a bit Harry cleared his throat. "Katie…uhm…I'm really sorry about the other day. You were trying to be nice and I was a prat."

"Yes you were Harry but I was pushing you and it was obvious you didn't want to be pushed so I guess we both were being stupid." Katie said kindly.

Harry nodded and fell silent. Katie waited a bit before continuing. "Harry, do you mind if I tell you a story? It's about my friend Kevin. His dad was a mechanic on the air base I live next to and we went to school together. His dad was an alcoholic and he'd beat his mum and him pretty often. Kevin was just like you. Guarded, quiet and close-off. I'm thinking something like that has happened or is still happening to you."

Katie could feel Harry stiffen next to her but she kept herself from looking at him. It might spook him. "Since I was a good friend of Kevin, I saw a counselor who talked about him and his problems and how I could help. The other day I pushed you which was the wrong thing to do. I also learned that people who have been abused often blame themselves for what has happened to them. They think if they were a better kid or stronger or smarter or whatever then things would be better. It isn't true but that's what they think."

Harry seemed to stir like he might bolt so Katie took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You were right the other day; I don't know what problems you've had. For all I know you relatives beat you every day. Maybe they do sick things which should get them locked in prison. I want you to know I _**have **_seen kids who had all that done to them while I was growing up. Nothing that happened to you is going to shock me, Harry. I'm not going to look at you any differently if you tell me about it. You'll still be my Quidditch brother no matter what."

Katie couldn't help but finally look at Harry when she heard him try to hold back a sniffle. She leaned against him, "I thought about what you said, about how Ollie and I aren't family. You were right in that we aren't your real family. Your parents are dead and nothing is going to bring them back. Ollie and I aren't trying to replace them, Harry. But what we _**are **_trying to do is give you something like a family. I'm betting you've never had anyone looking out for you, caring what happens to you…have you Harry?"

Katie looked him deep in eyes and silently pleaded with him to open up. She tried with all her might to project the thought, "Let me in! Let me in!" in hopes he'd let her help him.

Harry opened his mouth and the look on his face screamed he was going to deny everything and anything. Instead his face fell and suddenly he began to pant in a way that looked like he might hyperventilate. With a sob, Harry shook his head and started to cry.

Katie pulled the crying boy to her. As he continued to sob Harry's body shook as if he was freezing. Katie just hugged him close and rocked him like a baby. She let him cry and cry. Katie knew this was just a time to let it all come out.

After what seemed like hours, Harry began to talk. Katie felt like she was a priest taking a confessional. She listened as Harry related his life, all the abuse, the horror, the loneliness and the pain. Through it all she fought to keep her righteous anger in check and focus on being soft, soothing as she continue to rock him and occasionally give a encouraging word here and there.

Finally after Harry had wound down (and Katie felt like she wanted to vomit at what he had had to endure over the years) they sat silently together watching the giant squid play with some drift wood out in the lake.

"Harry…I want you to know what you've said today is going to be between you and me. I may tell Ollie you've been through hell because he's been worried about you. Both he and I knew something was wrong but nobody seems to want to do anything about it." Katie finally said.

Harry gave a nod but looked sad.

"I love my parents a lot Harry and they have always been there for me so I won't insult you by saying I know anything about what you were feeling when you looked in that awful mirror. I do know that Dumbledore was right about how you'll kill yourself over what could have been. Your parents were murdered and you've been abused ever since. We can't change that. What we can do is try to make things better for you." Katie said firmly.

Harry gave a ghost of a smile, "We?"

Katie smiled back at him, "Yes _**we**_. I told you, you're my Quidditch brother and we look out for each other. You aren't alone Harry. I know you had to be tough, had to be hard growing up but you have to learn not to push people who want to help you away. Don't let those bastards you live with rule your life, Harry. You have people who want to help you. You need to let people like me, Hermione and the rest of the team look out for you. It doesn't make you weak to admit you have problems. You're here which means you're tough enough to have survived it all."

Harry looked down, "I guess I have been rather bad to Hermione and Ron."

Katie snorted, "Well I know he's your mate and all but that Ron is trouble. Look Harry, I know you had to score lower than your fat whale of a cousin but he's not here. Whether you like it or not, you are a celebrity here in the magical world. You can't afford to do less than your best. It sucks but you just need to accept it. Even without the whole Dark Lord thing with the scar, you're the youngest seeker in a century! People are going to be looking at you and they are going to expect things from you. You can't afford not to put out your best effort. Right now Ron is just dragging you down. You're always doing your homework at the last minute and late for most things. All because of Ron."

Harry looked a bit defiant, "But he was my first friend!"

Katie frowned, "Was he? He doesn't help you do anything except be late. He pushed you into that stupid midnight duel and he was the one who shot off his mouth and almost got Hermione killed on Halloween."

Harry look startled at this and then looked guilty as the truth hit him. Katie decided to give him a bit of a nudge.

"While she's prone to nagging, Hermione has been the one to look after your interest. She doesn't see you as the Boy-Who-Lived. Sure she needs to tone down the attitude but you have to admit she's been doing a better job of trying to help you than Ron."

Harry sighed, "I guess I have been stupid about things all along."

Katie hugged him tighter, "Harry, you come from an abusive home and got thrown into a magical boarding school two months after you find out about magic. Did you expect you'd pick things up right away? I didn't right at first."

Harry looked solemn, "How did you manage?"

Katie shrugged, "I had a plan. Look, I saw right away being a Muggleborn witch meant I wasn't considered equal and I didn't like it. I realized Quidditch could be my edge and I trained and trained to get where I am. You are like a child movie star; everyone knows you and thinks they know you…and they all want a piece of you."

Harry muttered something under his breath. All Katie heard was _Leaky Cauldron_.

Katie smirked, "I know, I know. It's already started. I just think you need to do some serious thinking about what you might want out of life and then start working towards that. The better prepared you are then the less likely you're going to get jerked around. I'm betting when you get older all sorts of girls are going to be after your fame and people will offer you money and contracts to endorse this and that like you were a football star or something."

Harry made a face at this which made Katie laugh, "I understand, Harry. If anything it seems to me you just want to be an ordinary bloke and to be left alone. I think your best bet is to knuckle down and apply yourself. Find out what is expected of you. I've heard the Potters were a big deal historically so instead of goofing off all the time with Weasley you should be quizzing Longbottom. I mean his family is supposedly ancient so he should know all that sort of stuff. Who knows what you might find?"

Harry sighed, "I guess I just wanted to have some fun and relax for the first time in my life."

Katie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry, listen to me, you _**can**_ have fun but these seven years at school are really important. I keep reminding myself that people like you and me are going to live a long, long time. I mean Dumbledore is 148! If things go normally, we are going to be alive a century from now. We have plenty of time but we only get to do these seven years once. There will be plenty of time later to goof off with the likes of Ron at the pub after a Quidditch match."

Harry looked stunned by this. Of course the way he was rubbing his cheek made Katie think perhaps the fact she had kissed him might be the cause. This reminded her of what Ollie had said.

"Has Ollie talked to you about Quidditch?" Katie asked gently.

The flush which quickly spread over Harry's face answered the question for her.

Katie nodded, "I know; I felt the same way when I learned about it. I bring it up just to show how Hogwarts isn't going to just be books and studies. We get to play and party hard as well. We'll have our fun together."

Harry looked down in embarrassment. "Have you…I mean…after the game…"

Katie kissed Harry again, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed! No I haven't done anything. Ollie thinks I'm too young. Right now after a game I feel like I want to dance or skip around the castle." Katie paused and bit her lip. Harry seemed to be hanging on her words. "Right now I don't know what to think. From what Ollie tells me all of the inhibitions and worries and all that are going to go out the window but I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready for crazy naked fun like Ollie said."

Harry nodded, "At least you're pretty. No one is going to even notice me."

Katie hugged Harry again, "Come on Harry, you're twelve. Who knows what sort of lady killer you'll grow up to be? From what Angelina has told me, your dad was rather famous as a skirt chaser on and off the pitch!"

Harry looked away and said softly, "I don't think I could ever be like that."

Katie nodded, "Which is okay. You're not your dad and I think people need to remember that. I know you look like him but you aren't him."

Harry gave a disgusted snort, "I wish Professor Snape would realize that!"

Katie laughed and Harry joined in a second later. Katie leaned against Harry and hugged him tight. "Are we okay now? Do you feel better?"

Harry sighed, "No but I'm sure tomorrow I will be. Right now I'm just wrung out. I've never gotten the chance to tell anyone all this stuff before."

Katie grew serious, "That's okay Harry. Just talking isn't going to fix you. It's going to take some time and a lot of effort. Just promise me you'll allow me and people like Ollie and Hermione to help?"

Harry's heart melted at the earnest look on the blonde's face, "I promise!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** LUNA LOVEGOOD**

History is filled with cusps of Fate where a decision point drastically alters how our reality plays out. Many times these events are associated with great battles, feats of insight which spur invention or refusing to give in when death seems all but a certainty.

As painful as it was, I have reviewed the past a few times since that first awful journey. Each time I am struck at how a simple decision to try and reach to an abused boy and a simple promise changed everything. It makes one wonder how many things in our history are they way they are because of such simple actions hidden among the day to day business of simply living.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Five Preview**: Neville Longbottom takes the stage along with Draco and Ron and we find out how Harry deals with bullies.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: While this is in no way a song-fic, the title of this chapter comes from the name of a song by the ska band _Save Ferris_. The song is full of longing and mournful (sort of like Sally's song in _Nightmare Before Christmas_) and actually is more relevant to Hermione in Harmony stories as she pines for Harry from afar. However much of the sentiment applied to this chapter.

**Ships**: Just because this is a Harry/Katie fic, there is going to be a lot going on before the final chapter. Life isn't a quick hug, kiss, then wedding bells. While this is only Chapter 4, later chapters are going to have Harry and Katie have problems, just like real people do. A LOT of people can't seem to deal with it and leave scathing reviews. So be warned, it isn't going to be smooth sailing but come on! If this is a Harry/Katie fic then it stands to reason Harry and Katie will end up together, right? Have some patience people. Plus we write what we know. My wife and I dated, moved in with each other, broke up and move to separate places, reconciled, and then got married and as of 2013 have been so for thirteen years. So if Harry and Katie have a spat, just keep going and have a little faith.

**Katie's Slang**: While English, Katie's father is a former USAF pilot with lots of American military friends. Thus she'll have picked up some of the slang. The fact I did 17 years in the US military is just a coincidence. Nothing to see here…move along.


	5. Ripples

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST:** _It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Do not suppress it - that would hurt you inside. Do not express it - this would not only hurt you inside, it would cause ripples in your surroundings. What you do is transform it_." – **Mildred L. Norman **(AKA The Peace Pilgrim)– American Activist – 1908-1981

**LAST UPDATED**: 09-29-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER FIVE – RIPPLES**

**XxXxX**

**Dr. BELL'S OFFICE, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – LATE MORNING**

Luna nibbled on a biscuit as she watched Katie stare at the wall; she was obviously not seeing it as she was caught up in her memories.

Finally after the silence had stretched on for long, pregnant minutes Katie finally seemed to shiver and started shaking her head. "I think I know how Harry must have felt all those times he realized Hermione was right once again. She didn't have to even say, "I told you so." Looking back at things from the beginning, from a start to finish sort of way, I can see where you all are coming from about me. I hadn't thought about it but knowing Harry like I do, if I hadn't had second thoughts about him...well he'd have retreated further into himself. He'd have stuck with just hanging out with Hermione and Weasley. Wow...that would have just changed everything." Katie said slowly.

Luna smiled, "Well I_** have**_ pointed out quite a few times that is exactly what happened in most time-lines and why it turned everything so dark."

"Yes you did but it is one thing to hear you say it and another to really lay it out systematically like this." Katie shook her head again. "Since Harry has so many good friends now, it was easy to forget how it once was...how alone he was in the beginning."

Luna cocked her head to one side and looked sad. "Well almost all of us were alone at first. Even you if you think about it. You really did not make a good friend till the beginning of your Second Year with Leanne, Angelina, Alicia to say nothing of Oliver and Harry. I was the same way, if you remember; my first year was dreadfully lonely even if did start so wonderfully."

Katie got up and made herself some tea. Her face showed how hard she was thinking about those early years. "I hadn't really thought of it that way but you're absolutely right." Katie looked over to Luna and cocked her eyebrow and gestured to the tea set. Seeing Luna shake her head, Katie took her steaming cup and sat back down.

She looked over at a picture on her desk and watched as the people in it started to wave at her. "I am starting to see what you mean about how one event creates ripples out from that one point. I mean if Harry hadn't started to open up, can you imagine what life would have been like for poor Neville?"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM**

"_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh_ _month dies..._"

I sometimes like to introduce myself in certain crowds with, "Hi! I'm Neville Longbottom, the Not Quite Chosen One." Most people don't get the joke but those in the know find it hilarious. I am glad we can laugh about it because on the face of it, my life sucked as Katie might say. A lot of parchment has been written about the sad events in Harry's early life. Not to whine but there was many times where I would have cheerfully traded places with him.

To readers today, I'm sure this statement will come across as incredibly stupid and insulting to Harry as well. How can I even contemplate equating my early life as worse than the Boy-Who-Lived? It's actually pretty easy because I lived it. I've even gotten pissed and sort of had it out with Harry on the subject in one long, drunken pity party. We came to the conclusion (after killing a lot of beer) that being the Chosen One and the Not Quite Chosen One must have meant we both had to have crappy childhoods.

Most people see the abusive Dursley's actions and the fact that Harry was an orphan as being the signature facts which molded Harry. They are but not always in ways people think. Harry knew his parents were dead. While the Dursley lied about how they died, Harry never let his relatives kill the idea that his parents loved him. Deep in his heart Harry knew he had been loved once. He also never doubted his relatives loathed him. Very early on he accepted this fact and so many of the despicable acts were done not by his relatives but simply by his jailers.

I, on the other hand, had the curse of hope. Harry's parents were 'safely' dead and so while he might hope to one day find more about them, I had to grow up with the longing for parents I could still visit. Each visit started with the hope that this time there might be a change. Each visit had this hope crushed. Harry, at least, found his parents had died vibrant and alive and didn't have to see them as pitiful shells of what they once were.

While she didn't mean to Augusta Longbottom was in her own way just as abusive as the Dursleys. She was a stern, controlling woman who seemed to have never had a childhood. Of course by the time of my parents death she was already over a century old. I may have called her 'Gran' but she more correctly was my great-great Grandmother. As Dame Longbottom, she had weathered through the horrors World War I which claimed the life of her brother who had joined the Royal Army. She lost a nephew to Grindelwald's forces and her husband to a Luftwaffe bomb which damaged Longbottom Manor. She lost her great-Grandson, my Grandfather, in the first Voldemort War as well as having my parents being the last casualty of that war. In the span of her life the once proud Longbottom tree had been chopped down and all that remained was one seedling in the form of me.

She took the responsibility of protecting me and raising me to uphold House Longbottom very seriously. Unfortunately she was rather manic about it. Thus I grew being expected to be a miniature adult as if I could be called to the Wizengamot at any time. Worse, I was expected to follow in my father's foot-steps and be the perfect hero. Unlike Harry, I often was conflicted about my relatives. Did they love me or not? I couldn't tell.

It never helps when a relative pushes you off a pier to almost drown and another drops you to a potential messy death in a plan to see if you are a Squib or not gone wrong. My Gran might have well been a stern matron out of some Victorian era orphanage one reads about in Muggle stories and considering her age it wasn't far off the mark. So in my own way, I envy the unequivocal hate Harry had to deal with. It would have been easier to accept than the tough 'love' I had to deal with so I could grow up like my father.

It wasn't till much later, thanks mostly in part to Professor McGonagall, that I found out how much of what I thought I knew about my father was a lie. I wasn't raised to be like my father; I was raised up to be what my Gran wanted my father to be. Growing up I was constantly reminded of what an obedient son he had been. How he was a proud up-holder of the ancient Longbottom name. How she was proud of him and why it was so important I did not cheapen his memory.

The truth was my father wasn't what my Gran said he was. Oh he was a credit to our family name and he had been a great auror but the last thing he had been was obedient. After the end of both European wars (magical and Muggle) Gran seemed bent on controlling every aspect of the Longbottom clan to include how everyone should act and feel. She felt it was the best way to keep further disasters from befalling the House. My father instantly rebelled against this.

When I finally knew what questions to ask, I found plenty of people who remembered my father being the Longbottom equivalent of Sirius Black. Indeed James Potter considered him to be the secret fifth Marauder. Many of the pranks the quartet played at Hogwarts succeeded because my father played the 'straight man' to their jokes and gave them the alibis or cover they needed. He was able to do this because House Longbottom had become so associated with Augusta that few felt my father could ever stoop to such frivolity.

My father hated this image everyone had of him. He went out of his way to break that image of the dutiful son of a pureblood family. He courted my mother Alice in open defiance of Gran's disproving her family as being rather common. My father was particularly angry by this because Gran's own family, the Croakers, were hardly much more than a middle class family themselves. He accused her quite often of forgetting where she had come from. This dose of truth did not sit well with Gran since she had grown used to being the de facto head of House Longbottom and not used to being denied in her wishes.

I had almost graduated Hogwarts before I learned of the huge fight between the two which ended with my father threatening to throw her out of the family if she didn't learn to shut up and quit interfering in his life. At the time my father probably felt he could do this since he still had two cousins along with himself to continue House Longbottom. How could he know neither would survive Voldemort's purges? Sadly for my part I would end up paying for my father's bid for independence.

Augusta began to control my life from the moment the news of what happened to my parents reached Longbottom Manor. She sniffed; she glowered and she was disappointed. Nothing I did was ever good enough for her. Every time I had the gall to act like the child I was, my Gran served up a steamy dish of guilt. She carefully introduced me to many of the pureblood girls of my age in hopes I would have a more 'proper' arranged marriage when I matured. However since they were allowed to be children, I was not equipped to deal with them. I grew up used to being made fun of simply because I was a freak. It sounds harsh but I had been raised as a little adult and so I was either unable or too afraid to play with the other children like they wanted. So they teased me and I found it easier to be alone.

My fondness for plants was because I could be alone in the Longbottom greenhouses which had been built by my father because mum loved roses. There I like to think I could feel the love they had for each other. It also helped my Gran disliked the humidity so it was my refuge away from her. That and plants, of course, don't tease. While Harry had his broken toys, cast-offs stolen from his cousin, I had my plants.

This is how I came to be the stammering, blushing boy looking for his toad on the Hogwarts Express when I met Hermione Granger and in short order Harry Potter. After a brief meeting on the train and boat trip up to the castle, I soon was the odd man out in the Gryffindor dorms. Ron hung out with Harry while Seamus hung out with Dean. Poor, socially stunted Neville was alone and mostly so by choice.

I was terrified because even while I resented my Gran's controlling ways, it was all I knew. I was paralyzed by choices I could now make on my own. I was deathly afraid of every option I was given. This led to my abysmal first outing on a broom as well as my ability to explode cauldrons so spectacularly. My terrible memory was simply me getting so worked up about what I had to decide on at that moment everything else fell away. I often cried myself to sleep cursing the Sorting Hat for putting me in with the Lions of Gryffindor where I felt outclassed and out of place.

Without the skills to reach out, I became a shadow. A ghost of a boy who people only seemed to notice when I did something wrong. When the butt of a joke was needed then no one had to look beyond me. I shudder to think of how my school life would have been if Katie Bell hadn't pointed out to Harry how I had been raised to be the heir of House Longbottom and I might help him to come into his place as the head of House Potter.

Many of my friends were shocked when Luna told them at how things might have turned out if Katie hadn't reached out to Harry. For my part I am not at all surprised to find out how awful my life could have been. Dame Longbottom had almost made it a certainty.

**XxXxX**

**FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY, HOGWARTS, JANUARY 15****th**** 1992 – AFTERNOON**

Harry frowned as a voice he had grown to hate came from one of the side corridors. It was followed by guffaws from two others he wasn't too fond off either. It was clear to Harry in an instant what was going on so he hurried towards the voices. Sure enough he came upon Malfoy laughing as his two thugs were giving Neville Longbottom what looked like a terribly painful wedgie. Harry's eyes narrowed in anger as he remembered all the times Dudley and his pals had done that to him. Harry remembered how he had gotten them to stop. Something people didn't expect a kid as young as him to do.

"So, I guess this is what 'better families' teach their kids. Funny how it looks like cowardly bullying to me. I guess I'll just keep sticking with those you think are the wrong sorts." Harry said sarcastically.

Draco's head whipped around and Crabbe (or was it Goyle?) was so surprised that he let go of Neville's pants causing him to drop onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. "What'd you say?" the blond asked. It sounded like he couldn't believe he had heard what he had heard.

"You heard me, Malfoy. You try to come across all high and mighty but you're nothing but a bully with nice hair. Worse, you get others to do your bullying for you. Pretty sad if you ask me." Harry answered evenly.

Draco sneered, "We didn't ask you Potter! Now why don't you run along before you get a taste of what we giving Squib boy here."

Harry shrugged as he carefully positioned himself closer to Draco without looking like he was doing so. He also made sure to keep from even looking like he was going to go for his wand. "I'd bet you'd like that. Two against three is too close to even odds for a yellow snake like you."

Draco's face went white which sort of amazed Harry considering how pale the Slytherin boy was to begin with. "Are you calling me a coward?"

Harry laughed as he inched closer. He was happy to see Neville worming his way along the floor to get away from the three Slytherins. Now Harry had to just keep their eyes on him and away from Neville.

"Calling you a coward, Malfoy? Everybody knows you're a coward since you didn't bother to show up to a duel you asked for. I'm sure you thought it was just a clever way to get me and Ron in trouble but it also showed how much your word is worth. So yeah, I guess not only are you a coward, you're a lying wank-stain on top of it." Truth be told, Harry only had a rudimentary idea of what a wank-stain might actually be but he knew the older kids thought it a brilliant insult.

Both Crabbe and Goyle just gaped at Harry with their mouths hanging open in surprise. Draco, however, hissed like an angry cat and pulled out his wand. "You talk big for someone a second from being hexed!"

Harry smiled his lop-sided grin, "And you talk too much for someone whose been kicked in the knackers!' With that Harry lashed out and kicked Draco straight in the goolies. In a fluid motion he flung his book-bag into Crabbe's face while pulling his wand out with the other hand. Before Goyle could do much more than yell, "Hey!" Harry had cast a strong _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm on him causing him to flail around before Harry flipped him over a few times and then dropped him unceremoniously onto Crabbe with a meaty thud.

Harry turned to Draco who had sunk to his knees clutching his crotch, "Aah! Aah! You bas...when…when my father hears of this…"

"He'll wish he had taught you more about fighting than about hair care!" Harry said before punching the gasping Slytherin in the face.

Harry stood over the three Slytherins and glowered at them for a bit. "I know you won't listen but what the hell? You guys try this crap to Neville or any other Gryffindors again and I'll be sure to give you a remedial lesson…and I'll bring friends. I'm betting the Weasley twins could think up a few interesting ways to deal with the likes of you."

Harry turned and walked over to Neville and offered him a hand up. "Let's get out of here, Neville; it stinks in here."

**OoOoO**

Harry was quiet as they walked back to the tower and Neville wasn't at first going to be the one to break the silence. Finally, however, he couldn't keep quiet.

"Uhm…Harry. Why'd you do that? You're going to get into trouble…maybe even get detention!" Neville stammered out. He still couldn't believe what Harry had done! For just a second Harry seemed to have become a different person.

Harry stopped and actually looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah I know. I think Hermione is going to go spare on me, especially if I end up costing us more house points."

Neville watched as Harry got a faraway look in his eye. "As to why…well I have been bullied as far back as I can remember. Mostly by my cousin and his gang who seemed to think making my life hell was loads of fun. I guess I sort of snapped back there."

Neville looked away from the piecing green eyes, "Well…uhm…I…uhm I'm glad you did."

Harry frowned, "Come on Neville, what was I supposed to do? Let you suffer?"

Neville shrugged, "I didn't think you'd risk a beating over someone like me."

Harry's eyes bugged out, "Someone like you? Come on Neville! You're worth ten of the likes of Malfoy!"

Neville shook his head. "I'm just a failure…you shouldn't have bothered." Neville looked back to find Harry staring at him with an odd, look on his face.

"What's with you Neville? Everyone tells me the Longbottom family is one of the most ancient Houses whatever that means and Malfoy is always talking like blood is everything. Yet you don't seem to act the part. I don't understand. I'm not trying to make you feel bad but didn't you get coaching or something on magic before Hogwarts? I mean you grew up with it!"

Neville shrank into himself and went pale. Harry saw this and put his hand on the round boy's shoulder, "I didn't mean it like that! I know you're having problems but too me it looks like you just lack confidence. Hell Neville, you look like you could shit yourself on seeing your own shadow sometimes. You jump half-way across the room when Ron cuts a loud fart." Which given his eating habits was all the time unfortunately.

Neville's eyed his shoes, "I…I…uhm…yeah...uh…"

"Neville, look at me." Neville looked up and was surprised to see a friendly smile on Harry's face. "You don't have to talk to me but I've recently gone through some rough times and I had to have a friend practically kick me in the stones like I just did to Malfoy to get me to open up. Everyone seems to think around here I grew up in some secret castle being tutored by the ghost of Merlin or something. I wasn't. My home life is a disaster and my relatives are terrible. Ron's always going on about growing up poor and how kids like you have it made. You don't seem to have it made, do you Neville?"

Neville bit his lip and then slowly shook his head.

"So are your parents really strict or something?" Harry asked.

Neville couldn't help but gasp. How could Harry Potter of all people not know about his parents?

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I just said something horrid didn't I?"

Neville surprised himself by chuckling at this and the look on Harry's face. "Sort of...I'm sorry Harry; I guess I was one of those people thinking you grew up in that castle. I was just surprised you didn't know about my parents. Our parents were really good friends and our dads worked as aurors together."

"Aurors?" Harry asked.

Neville's eyebrows shot up. Harry didn't even know his dad was an auror or even what one was? "Aurors enforce the laws. I think the Muggles call them…wops?"

Harry laughed, "Cops, Neville, they're called cops or police. Wow, I didn't know my dad was a cop!" Harry suddenly stopped laughing and looked grim. "Did your parents get murdered like mine did?"

Neville shook his head, "No. The night your parents were killed, mine were…were…" Neville found he couldn't continue.

Harry gave Neville's shoulder a squeeze. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Neville shook his head, "No! If there is one person I should be able to talk about this to it is you! You of all people will understand!" Neville had to stop to calm his breathing as he was practically hyperventilating. Finally after getting his breathing under control he went on. "A group of Death Eaters ambushed my parents…"

"Death Eaters?" Harry interrupted.

"It's what You-Know-Who's followers were called. A woman named Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband and his brother ambushed my parents. For some reason it seemed they were trying to kidnap me. They got capture by aurors because instead of grabbing me and leaving, they tortured my parents with the Cruciatus curse. That's a curse which causes unimaginable pain and they used it till my parents went insane." Neville said.

Harry looked horrified, "Where are they now?"

"The long-term spell-damage ward in St. Mungo's. That's the Wizarding hospital in London. Their minds are gone. They don't even recognize me. So I was raised by my Gran." Neville said flatly.

Harry shook his head, "Wow. I'm sorry Neville; I wish I had known sooner."

"Why?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Well I would have been less of a prat and tried to be a better friend. I've been so wrapped up in myself, the oh so pitiful orphan kid, I guess I never looked around to see how others might also be having a hard go here as well. Katie Bell has been after me because I just hang around Ron and Hermione and that's it. Come to think of it, we've all be rather horrid to you. Everyone just ignores you."

Neville looked away, "I…I…I'm not good with people."

Harry laughed, "Neither am I. Katie's been working on that. One of things she pointed out was how I come from a pretty famous family and I have no idea what that means. What does it mean I'll be head of House Potter? She said you'd be the guy to ask."

"Really? She said that?" Neville's eyes were wide. He never thought the pretty second year had ever glanced his way to say nothing of thinking he could help Harry.

"Yup and I think she's spot on. Look, she's pointed out how me hanging around Ron is great for some laughs but he's sort of dragging me down. He's my mate and all but Katie said with all this "Boy-Who-Lived" crap I have to deal with…well I can't just goof off and be stupid. I mean look how I didn't even know about aurors or Death Eaters, right? Ron never seems to talk about anything other than Quidditch so I'm not going to learn anything from him. Seems to me you and I have a lot in common." Harry said.

Neville was amazed as Harry stuck out his hand, "I think Katie was right about another thing: do-overs are the way to go. So…Hi! I'm Harry Potter. It looks like I'm going to be your room-mate!"

Neville stared at the outstretched hand for a second before shaking it happily, "Neville Longbottom, heir to House Longbottom. It is good to meet you, Lord Potter. I'm sure we have a lot to talk about!"

Harry blinked, "Lord Potter?"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

The Weasley family; one part happy family, one part dysfunctional family. My time at Hogwarts was filled with Weasleys. From my first day trying to figure out how to get to Platform 9 ¾ to the final battle with Voldemort, there were Weasleys present.

It is unfortunate this was by design and not by happenstance.

Just as Dumbledore worked to mold me into the weapon against Voldemort he believed I was destined to be, he didn't seem too concerned about who he had to use to do it. One of his most useful chess pieces was Molly Weasley née Prewitt. Regardless of what she was willing to do for Dumbledore, to me and to her family, it is hard not to pity her. She was one of the last of House Prewitt left and Dumbledore artfully used her concern of her House going extinct to subtly bribe her into being his willing cat's-pawn.

Oddly enough, the reason she felt it necessary to take steps to help interfere in my life came down to Charlie Weasley refusing to follow the plan everyone expected him to. Charlie Weasley is an interesting guy. One of the best Seekers in recent Hogwarts history and a second son who could take up the reins of the House Prewitt; dark since the death of Molly's brother's in the first Voldemort War. Everyone just knew Charlie was not only going to go on and become a professional Quidditch player, they also knew he would become head of House Prewitt as his right as the second son.

Everyone, it seems, didn't include Charlie.

The first chance Charlie got he was on the first international portkey out of England. While Muggles joke about running away and joining the circus, Charlie went and joined the dragons. This rebellion by her son crushed Molly Weasley. So far she had had everything; a loving family and more to the point a large family when most purebloods struggled to have one child. This allowed her to believe her second son would take up the mantle of House Prewitt. Unfortunately Molly was a bit too much like Augusta Longbottom and saw things as she wanted them to be and never bothered to actually find out what people actually wanted.

With Charlie gone, House Prewitt could still be claimed by the third son, Percival Weasley, but this would require a two-thirds vote in the Wizengamot. To her horror, she found this wasn't going to happen because Dumbledore's enemies didn't want to hand him more votes aligned to him. Worst, Percy's later estrangement from the family further pushed her dreams away from her.

Then there was the plan to have her daughter marry me. She had it all worked out and the potions to make it work if true love didn't flower between us. This plan would bring me into the family and hopefully allow gold from House Potter to help reestablish House Prewitt and strengthen House Weasley. Ginny's brush with Tom Riddle would put a kibosh on that plan even if he did try to resurrect it in a way later on.

This pretty much left Molly with Dumbledore's plan of having Ron be my best friend. I often wonder if Ron and I would have even noticed each other if it hadn't been for some subtle spell-work on the part of Snape and Dumbledore. I also wonder if some of the problems I had with Ron came about because deep down he was fighting those spells. Was he really angry at me or was I just caught in his fight to escape the spells cast upon him?

Or was he just simply a jealous, cruel prat all along?

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, HOGWARTS, JANUARY 22****nd**** 1992 – EVENING**

"You should have seen it! I mean his hair was green and it was standing up like it had been charmed! How stupid do have to be to mess up like that? I doubt Harry's ever going to get that stain out of his robe!" Ron Weasley laughed as did most of the people in the Common Room who were listening.

One of those listening (and getting brassed off) _**was**_ Harry. He tried to concentrate on his charms homework but he couldn't help but be drawn back to the red-head telling about the latest disaster down in the Potions lab. He could almost feel the tenseness in Hermione in the chair next to him. Harry knew she wasn't happy about things either.

Harry watched as Ron pretended to wipe tears of laughter out of his eye, "If only Longbottom would blow up his cauldron when Snape was around then he'd at least be useful for something!"

Harry looked over to the corner to see Neville was hunkered down over his homework. He was obviously working very hard to try to be invisible. Seeing how defeated the boy looked triggered some of the same anger which Malfoy's voice had the previous week. He shut his book with a loud snap and threw down his quill and stood.

"Okay Ron, that's enough. Ha ha, yeah it was pretty funny. We get it so do us all a favor and shut it!" Harry couldn't keep the heat from his voice.

Everyone in the Common Room looked surprised, Ron most of all. "Aw come on Harry! Don't be a tosser just because you got that lurgy stain on your robes."

"I wasn't talking about my robe, Ron. I was talking about you knocking down Neville. It wasn't his fault."

Ron guffawed at this, "Not his fault? Neville is on track to beat the First Year cauldron destruction record!" This was greeting with lots of laughs which irritated Harry even more.

"Yes maybe he is. Did it ever occur to you to notice who his partner usually is when this happens? It is almost always me except when he's paired with _**you**_. So why is it Neville's fault and not mine or yours?" Harry asked.

Ron rolled his eyes at this, "Get real Harry! Everyone knows your mum was a potions prodigy! She was almost as good with a cauldron as she was with charms. You've got potion in your blood, mate. Of course it's Neville's fault."

Harry's face paled and those paying attention could tell (even if Ron could not) how angry he was becoming. "My mum, huh? Well I'm glad you knew she was a good in potions because no one has ever thought to tell me. The closest thing to potions I had growing up was cooking for my relatives. So I could be just as much as fault as Neville. Actually I _**am **_the reason for most of Neville's problems. If it isn't Snape coming over and being a foul git, it's the Slytherins tossing shitte into our cauldron when we're not looking. So maybe you should back off on Neville."

The last bit was said with enough heat that even Weasley noticed it. He frowned and tried to back-pedal a bit. "Hey Harry, I'm only joking. Come on you're getting all worked up over nothing!"

"Nothing? Neville's our room-mate and a fellow Gryffindor! We get enough crap from the Slytherins. Don't be like them and heap more on." Harry said crossly.

Ron blinked and then looked a bit angry himself, "What are you saying? You think I'm acting like a Slytherin?"

Harry folded his arms across his chest and nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying. You just pass it off as a joke but you're being just as bad as Malfoy!"

"What? I can't believe you can say that! Why are you sticking up for Neville for anyway? He's not like he's your best mate or something. He's practically a Squib!" Ron said angrily.

Harry took a deep breath, "You know what Ron? The last person to call Neville a Squib was Malfoy. You know what I did right after he said it? I kicked him right in the knackers. Who are you to call Neville a squib? If it wasn't for Hermione I would bet my Nimbus you'd have the lowest grades in our year. When was the last time you did you homework all by yourself and on time? When was the last time you finished an in-class assignment? Maybe you were too busy laughing at him to notice how often Neville casts a charm successfully long before you even get it half right. If he's almost a Squib, what's your excuse?"

Ron's face turned a shade to match his hair but Harry cut him off before he could go on. "You know what Ron? Before you started to channel Malfoy and think Neville's practically a Squib did you ever take the time get to know him? Find out about his life? Hermione did and Neville once told her how he's using his dad's old wand. So he's been learning and doing magic with a wand which isn't even matched to him. She told me how amazing it is Neville does as well as he does. It's like trying to run in water she said. So the next time he casts a charm in Flitwick's class before you, _which is almost every time_, you need to ask yourself who is the almost Squib? I mean right now the only talent you have which you excel at is being late and eating!"

Ron seemed to swell up like Trevor the Toad as laughter came from all around him, most noticeably from the Weasley Twins who had loudly commented how Harry had nailed their brother perfectly.

Ron finally exploded, "I can't believe this! I'm your best mate and here you go tossing me under the Knight Bus! What the hell, mate? What did I do to deserve this shitte?"

Harry's face went slack with astonishment, "What you did? Ron you just spent the last fifteen minutes insulting Neville just as badly as Malfoy usually does and then you try to pass it off like it is just kidding? You accuse him of being a Squib on top of all the other times you've knocked him down? I know it has been you short-sheeting his bed and not the Twins or all the times you move his stuff around to mess with him."

Ron gave a shaky laugh, "Harry, those are just pranks! Hogwarts is all about pranks! You should know that. I mean your dad was famous for them!"

Harry took a deep breath again to calm himself. "There you go again about my parents. So what if my mum was good in potions or my dad was into pranks? I'm not them! Besides, if you know so much about my dad's pranking days, let me ask you this: did he prank his buddies or did he prank deserving people?"

Ron looked confused by the question and didn't look like he knew the answer. One of his brothers stepped in. Harry couldn't tell which twin it was, "Oh you're dad wasn't above pranking his fellow Gryffindors…"

"…but he usually pranked the Snakes." The other twin picked up.

"Apparently old Snaky Snape was his favorite target…" the other went on.

"...which is probably why he _**loves**_ you so very much!" the pair finished off sarcastically.

Ron's face broke out in a relieved grin, "See Harry? It's all good fun?"

Harry was far from being mollified as his face flushed. He was really starting to get angry over Ron's inability to see what he was doing. "Good fun? Was it all in good fun when you teased Hermione on Halloween? How did that turn out Ron? Did you ever look over at Neville tonight while you were having your 'good fun' to see how miserable you were making him? That's not good fun, that's bullying! I don't care if you do it with words or wedgies, a bully is a bully and I'm telling you right now you need to stop it."

For a second a sneer worthy of Draco Malfoy flittered across Ron's face, "Or what? You're going to kick me in the stones?"

Harry took a few steps to close the distance between him and Ron. "Yeah, I just might. You want to try your luck? I didn't get detention and lost us 25 House points for playing patty-cake with Draco. Care to spend a day in the Infirmary like he did?"

"Harry! Ronald! This has gone far enough!"

Harry didn't break eye-contact with Ron but he inside he was surprised Hermione had kept quiet for so long.

"Indeed, you two need to settle down. Harry if you'd kindly go back to your homework and Ronald I suggest you actually start yours!" Percy said pompously from where he sat with some of his fellow Fifth Years.

Harry nodded but whispered under his breath, "I'm serious Ron. You need to start thinking about what you're saying. Best mate or not I'm not allowing any more bullying of Neville!" He turned and walked back to where Hermione sat with a worried look on her face. He sat down and pointedly went back to his homework.

After a few very uncomfortable minutes the Common Room finally got back to normal. It probably helped that Ron had stomped up to the boy's dorms. Harry had only glanced up once to see Neville watching him. Their eyes met and Neville gave a weak smile. Harry simply gave a shrug as if to say, 'it had to be done' before turning back to his homework. He did notice, however, that Katie was watching him and she had a proud smile on her face.

After about five minutes or so Hermione finally whispered, "Honestly Harry, I can't believe you did that!"

Harry looked up to see an odd look on her face, "Why? Do you think I was too hard on Ron?"

Hermione looked faintly disgusted, "Of course not Harry! Ronald's had it coming for a long time! I'm just surprised it was you who finally called him on it. If he's not making fun of me or Neville or the Slytherins, he's making fun of Anthony, Justin or the Patils. I would have thought one of the Prefects would have said something but they don't seem to care…even Percy."

Harry looked surprised, "Wait, did I miss something? Why does he tease Anthony and Justin? Anthony's a good guy. Justin seems a bit of a toff but he's okay."

Hermione nodded, "Exactly. He teases Justin because he thinks he's like Percy but I think it's because he knows Justin's family is rich. His dad is a really successful banker and you know how Ron doesn't like to be reminded how poor his family is."

Harry nodded. He'd actually gotten rather sick of some of Ron's comments on the subject. If Ron thought he had it bad, he could always trade places with him at Privet Drive! "What about Anthony? Is it because he's so smart like you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Ron overheard Anthony talking to me about Judaism and some of their customs. Ever since he's been making fun of Anthony's…uhm…his…his…"

Harry couldn't help but smile as Hermione looked embarrassed. It was a rare thing for her and he had to admit she looked kind of cute all red-faced. "His _what_?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Well Anthony's circumcised and I guess they don't do that in the Wizarding world."

Harry looked blank, "Circumcised?" He had heard the word before but he couldn't remember from where.

Hermione went even redder, "It's when the foreskin of a man's…thingy is cut off." Hermione looked everywhere but at Harry who started to understand what Ron was making fun of Anthony for.

"Oh…I wondered why the magical boy's…thingies looked different. It was kind of creepy how Ron sometimes stares in the shower." Harry said.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're circumcised? I mean while your dad was magical your mum wasn't but I thought you were Catholic?"

Harry shrugged, "My aunt Petunia had it done. I remember my uncle once complained about the cost but Petunia felt I needed to be a proper boy like her Dudders and not a freak like my dad. I guess I never really thought about it till right now." Harry shook his head, "I can't believe Ron would make fun of Anthony yet he keeps his gob shut about it to me."

Hermione smirked, "Well you are the Boy-Who-Lived and I don't think he'd want to get a howler from his mom if you got into a fight."

Harry didn't laugh. He just looked up at the stairs to the boy's dorm. "It's not funny Hermione. Making fun of easy targets while keeping your mouth shut from people who can defend themselves is hardly brave or noble. I mean it isn't very Gryffindor behavior is it?"

Hermione shrugged even if she did look troubled. "Harry, he's only twelve. I'm sure he'll grow out of it. Plus the Sorting Hat did place him in Gryffindor."

Harry wasn't so sure. "I don't know, Hermione. The Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but because I had met Draco before I begged it not to put me there so I ended up here. Maybe Ron did the same. Although you'd expect him to almost want to be in a different House to stand out from his brothers."

Hermione gave a snort, "Yes but that would mean he'd be in Hufflepuff since he'd never be caught dead as a Snake and he's too thick to be a Raven. We both know what he thinks of the Badgers."

Harry nodded, "That's what I mean. Why is Ron a Lion? How did he manage it when he's been acting more like Draco? While he might not be a full on Snake, he's more like his pet Scabbers if anything. I mean all Scabbers seems to do is eat and sleep."

Hermione laughed, "Oh come on Harry! Have a little faith in the Sorting Hat. Rat like or not, Ron's in our House. He should come around. I think you're seeing too much out of Ron simply being a prat."

Harry shrugged but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. "Yeah, you're probably right Hermione. I guess with this whole mystery with the Philosopher's Stone I'm seeing plots everywhere. Ron's probably not the first prat to be sorted into Gryffindor, right?

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

Before Hermione convinced me to drop Divinations, I didn't put much stock into trying to see the future. However, one cannot hang around Luna Lovegood without learning more about the real deal behind it. One thing she taught me is how even the Muggle scientists notice how life is all about patterns in patterns. A mountain range is made up of mountains (obviously) which in turn are made up of even smaller mountains or hills. Looked at individually the mountain itself is made up of smaller versions of itself. Patterns made out of smaller version of the pattern.

So too is Fate. It is said history repeats and so it goes with Fate; it tends to be recursive if I can be excused to borrow a phrase from Hermione! My parents were betrayed by a fellow Gryffindor and I would have troubles with a Gryffindor 'rat' as well although not as badly as they. Looking back I can still remember the unease I felt that day quite vividly. It was almost as if Fate herself was blowing in my ear trying to warn me of what was to come.

If only I had known enough about my parents and Voldemort to understand the warning I was being given. Unfortunately Neville was spot on when he once remarked how I had been raised as a mushroom; kept in the dark and fed shitte. Then again, if I had known more then I couldn't have been the disposable weapon Dumbledore wanted me to be then could I?

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Six Preview**: We see a bit into the Gryffindor's Girls dorms and then it is a trip into danger to find out what lurks beneath the door Fluffy is guarding!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: For those who don't read these notes, well you are missing out on why some of the things I write are different from canon. Unlike JKR, I try to have everything somewhat logical.

**Dame Longbottom & Magical Ages**: I've made some changes in canon regarding Augusta Longbottom. Why? Well I needed to because JKR can't seem to stick to her own canon! It is implied Magical's live longer and in my own fics a magical who is 110-120 is about 70-75 in age. Now the image of Dame Longbottom in canon is of a very old woman. Therefore she would have to be around 100+ to marry up with how I've decided Magicals would age. Unfortunately this would mean she couldn't be Neville's Grandmother.

This problem happens a lot in the greater Harryverse. While both Remus and Sirius might have reasons for looking older than they are, both are around 33 when they meet Harry (Sirius is like Hermione in being slightly older than James and Remus since he was born in 1959 instead of 1960 like the others). Thus Dame Longbottom would only be in her mid-fifties which is hardly doddering in the Muggle world.

If you look at the relative age difference between the average expected lifespan of a 75 for a Muggle and 120 for a witch than at 55 (for example) means she'd be the equivalent of a 34 year old Muggle! Hardly the old woman w/a vulture on her hat! As I pointed out in _HP and the Rejected Path_, Narcissa is roughly equivalent to 25 at age 41!

This age difference also shows that the gap between Tonks and Remus (a ship I don't like) isn't that bad. It seems obvious that Magicals age mostly like Muggles through puberty and then must slow down. This is obvious because by the math Tonk's age of 22 would be the equivalent of 13.5! However the 14 year age gap between the two is very different. 14 years to a Muggle is the almost 18.6% of their entire life while to a Magical it is only 11.6%.

Or to put it another way, 20 years after they married (if they hadn't died) Tonks would be 42 (56% of her life lived) and Remus would be 56 (75%) of his life lived if assuming they will both live to 75. However at those same ages for Magicals we see Tonks 35% and Remus at 47%. Even if Remus dies way earlier than a normal magical, Tonks still has plenty of time to find someone new and STILL have a long life ahead of her.

Another issue is the HONKS ship. Many people feel Tonks is too old for Harry. A poll on my Yahoo group found that only 8% of the respondents married someone their own age with the bulk marrying someone 5+ older or younger than themselves. Plus relative to lifespan, Tonks is only 3.75 years older than Harry; hardly enough to make the ship seem odd. True while Harry is 14 and Tonks is 20 is seems odd but then again I'm seven years older than my wife so when I was getting married for the first time, she was 15 at the time! So a Honks ship really just needs to develop a bit later or maybe post-Hogwarts

**Neville: The Fount of Information**: In writing this chapter, I was amazed at how much Harry would learn about the Wizarding world from just Neville talking about his parents. Of the top of my head I think it isn't till book 3 or 4 that Harry learns what a Death Eater is!

**Circumcision**: Yes I know, my American upbringing is showing. I realize yes that most Europeans are not this way. Oh well…

**OOC**: Harry may seem to be acting OOC but to me I never liked how Harry was bullied all his life and yet he seemed to let a lot of crap go on around him without a word. You can't have Harry have a 'saving people thing' and then have him ignore a lot of stuff we saw in canon. Neville is pretty much the butt of the jokes and even when it is 'harmless' fun like when he's being turned into a canary, I doubt Neville enjoyed being the joke of Gryffindor Tower. He was a shy outsider. Why is it that Harry ignored someone so like himself? Why did Hermione, also a loner, never notice?

We know from canon there were five boys and five girls by the JKR 'cheat sheet' and the amount of changes to the Bogart in Book Three showed two 'extra' girls so beyond Sally-Anne there is another girl who I have decided will be Fay Dunbar from the movies. Since they never get mentioned, one can assume that Sally-Anne and Fay kept to themselves. We know Lavender and Parvati hung out just as Seamus and Dean did. So that leaves poor Neville all by himself. I just don't see Harry or Hermione just letting that happen. Plus, since both HP and HG didn't seem to have lots of friends growing up, why do they not pick up an 'easy' friend in Neville?

The answer is obvious: JKR isn't the great writer we wish her to be. I don't plan to make the same mistakes in my characterizations as she did.


	6. Tests

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST:** _It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires pains, the pains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_One of the truest tests of integrity is its blunt refusal to be compromised._" – **Chinua Achebe**** – **Nigerian Poet and Writer – 1930-2013

**Last Update**: 09-29-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER SIX – TESTS**

**XxXxX**

**Dr. BELL'S OFFICE, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – LATE MORNING**

Luna stopped the recorder and changed out the tape.

Katie nodded towards it, "I hope Hermione gets her prototype magical recorder working. It would be so nice to have all my recorded sessions to be translated into a computer document for storage and later review when I am working with patients at St. Mungo's."

Luna nodded, "Well a lot of what she's working on is looking promising. I visited the Intel campus while I was across the pond and talked with some of the technomancers there. Hermione's contributions are really making some waves. In the end, I think Ms. "Books and Cleverness" is going to be the one who has the most lasting impact of us all."

Katie smiled, "You won't get any argument out of me…or Harry come to think of it. Although you have to admit Harry has done a lot of good with his wealth and power. It's funny to see how he took to it so easily. I mean who could have thought such a shy, self-effacing boy would grow into such an effective politician and social mover and shaker?"

Luna shrugged, "I don't know. I think Harry does so well because he treats everything like a Quidditch game with every goal a Snitch."

"Ah! So true; when has Harry ever not caught the Snitch?" Katie said in an amused tone.

The intercom buzzed. Katie leaned over and pressed the talk button, "Yes?"

"You wanted me to remind you when you had an hour prior to your lunch appointment," came Dorothea's voice over the intercom.

"Thank you dear, carry on," Katie said. She turned back to Luna, "So finish up Harry's first year and head out for lunch? I have reservations at _La Vecchia Scuola_. I figured you'd want a bit of Italian."

"Yes that would be lovely although I must admit I never get over how varied the food culture in America is. Really even the British Muggles are behind the Americans when it comes to food." Luna replied.

Katie laughed, "You sound like my Dad. He's always complaining about the food here. I think he'd eat for three when we'd visit family back in the States when I was a kid. So finish up with Harry's first year before lunch?" Katie frowned, "You know, I can't believe any of us bought into Dumbledore's greasy explanations about everything which happened at the end of that year. I know it is wrong to think kids should have known better but in hindsight it just seems so obvious he was playing us!"

Luna nodded, "Dumbledore's cult of personality really worked wonders for the first few years against Harry. He had put a lot of time crafting his all-knowing, grandfather persona so in retrospect you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. He had duped Magical Britain for years so how were we to catch on so quickly?"

Katie sighed, "I know. Well at least Hermione had an excuse for being distracted. I'm so glad I took the time to help her out after seeing what effect Harry had on Neville."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HERMIONE GRANGER**

Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age or insufferable-know-it-all depending on who was being asked to describe me. Sadly both were true. In looking back at who we were at Hogwarts, it is heart-wrenching to see how utterly dysfunctional the 'gang' was. Harry's childhood problems are well known but the truth is almost all of his first friends were outcasts with emotional problems. In many ways the reason Katie Bell is so important in all of our lives was because she was really the only normal one out of all of us. Thus she could see things which were wrong that the rest of us just endured.

I was no different in many ways from Harry, Luna or Neville. I had enough issues coming to Hogwarts to fill Hagrid's house and most of them stemmed from my parents Dan and Emma Granger. While I loved them (and still do) my parents were the quintessential yuppies. They were driven to succeed with an eye toward moving up the social and economic ladder. Their lives were mapped out as if they were following a list and considering my penchant for them which I got from my mum I wouldn't be surprised it this indeed was the case. My parents lived a life geared towards formulating success. Whether it be to go to church to foster the right appearance to having the right house in the proper neighborhood, my parents did it. In this way, my parents were not so different from the Dursleys except they were successful at it.

One of those boxes which needed to be checked to show success was having a family. So my parents had me to help further their image of a successful, upwardly mobile family. Yet having a child and raising a child are two different things. While I was not unloved, I learned at a very young age that this love was conditional on performance. I was loved as long as I was an asset to "Granger Inc." and anything I did to damage that brand was punished. My parents raised me with indifference and so the only 'love' I got was when I excelled. So excel is what I did.

This, of course, made me so very unpopular with my peers. I was called a 'teacher's pet' so often it might have well been my legal name. My parents seemingly didn't care I was a social outcast; they rewarded my O's in school with attention. An E was not something to be lauded but a something to be scolded for. My father once said if you can do something perfect once, you should be able to do it again, then again. So from a very early age I was told, plain as print, that perfection was not only possible but expected out of me.

Now, of course, with my parents comfortable with the fruits of their labor, they have the time to reflect on what they did wrong. Now they feel mortified on how badly they raised me when seeing how differently I am raising their grandchildren. I've often been told how sorry they are that they put their careers and social standing before their own flesh and blood. I know they are sorry and I understand how important it is to forgive one's parents for living their life the way they felt was best at the time since it isn't like Life comes with an owner's manual.

I know this intellectually but emotionally I am often still haunted by the memory of the lost, lonely girl who was desperate for friends. One who often cried herself to sleep in her dorm room back at Hogwarts.

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR GIRL'S DORMS, HOGWARTS, FEBRUARY 12****th**** 1992 – EVENING**

Katie made her way up the stairs to the girl's dorms with a thoughtful look on her face. The events of the afternoon weighed heavily on her and she wasn't sure about her plan to deal with the situation. She paused in front of the door to the First Year girl's room while reviewing her options.

Oliver had asked her to watch out for Harry and in doing so Katie saw a lot of Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley since this were Harry's circle of friends off the Quidditch pitch. While the Twins were friendly, they tended to hang out more with their year when they weren't off planning pranks. The other First Years tended to stay grouped in pair, Seamus with Dean, Parvati with Lavender and Fay with Sally-Anne. While the two pairs of girls would often hang out together, Hermione never joined them. If she wasn't with just with Harry, she was with Harry's group or was alone. Katie hadn't given this much thought before today.

Now it was foremost in her mind after Hermione and Ron had gotten into another row which ended up with Hermione running off in tears. The difference with this fight was Harry, in trying to calm Hermione down, had made things worst. He hadn't meant too but he'd made a comment Katie was sure he thought would cheer Hermione up but which actually had upset the distraught witch even more.

Katie had calmed Harry down (while shooting some venomous looks at Weasley) and told him she'd talk with Hermione. What she needed, Katie explained, was another girl's perspective. This need was what was on Katie's mind: Hermione needed some girlfriends to help balance her out. While she was obviously happy to have friends in the boys, Katie could see she needed some girl time and wasn't getting it. Girls needed other girls who understood that sometimes you just wanted an ear to talk to and a shoulder to cry on.

Katie sighed and opened the door and walked past Lavender who was giggling at something Parvati was reading out of the latest _Teen Witch Weekly_. Katie knew Hermione would leap off the Astronomy Tower before she ended up friends with the likes of them. However she'd seen that Sally-Anne and Fay Dunbar had potential. The two were on Fay's bed talking along with their Hufflepuff friend Lilith Moon.

Katie had been surprised the first time she'd seen the 'Puff considering the unwritten taboo of hanging out in a different House other than your own. When she'd asked about it, Lilith had just shrugged and said it was a stupid tradition. Katie quickly realized that with Sally-Anne and Lilith being Muggleborn, they didn't care much for many of the Hogwarts' traditions and Fay was like Oliver in that while a half-blood she was practically Muggle-raised herself. Ever since talking with Lilith, Katie herself had invited her own Hufflepuff friend Leanne over as well as joining her in study time in Hufflepuff common room.

"Hi Katie! Is something up? Don't see too many other years in Firstie dorm except for the Prefects."

Sally-Anne's voice startled Katie; she hadn't realized she had been so lost in thought. With a self-deprecating smile Katie replied, "Sorry…my mind was wandering. Nothing is wrong but I was hoping I could get a favor from you and Fay."

The two girls looked at each other as if to ask what they might be able to do for the popular Second Year Quidditch prodigy.

Katie sat down on the bed to make it seem more comfortable. She didn't want to come across like she was telling the girls to do something. "I came by because I'm concerned about Hermione."

Fay rolled her eyes, "Did that ginger git shoot off his mouth again?"

Katie sighed, "Yes but this time Harry accidentally made an arse of himself by trying to cheer Hermione up."

Sally-Anne gave a humorless laugh, "That's not surprising. Harry's sweet but sometimes he's about as tactful as a brick. It's like he's never been around girls before."

Katie looked over at Lavender and Parvati to see if they were listening. When seeing they weren't, Katie leaned in, "That's the problem, Sally-Anne, is that you're pretty much on the money. Look, I'm not got to spill any of Harry's secrets but let's just say between you, me and the bedpost here that Harry's had a rough life growing up. Almost everything people think they know about him is wrong. So he's rather fragile when it comes to his friends and that's why I'm worried about how Hermione reacted to him trying to help. He really freaked out and was convinced Hermione wasn't going to be his friend anymore after she ran off crying."

Fay frowned, "Well it isn't like Ms. Bushy-Hair is much better. She's about as closed off as a clam. Then if you kid her a bit to get her to lighten up she ends up running off to cry. I mean one of the reasons she was in the loo for five hours back in Halloween is she got all upset when some of us tried to cheer her up. She's rather mental!"

"I know," Katie said. "I think she didn't have much of a good life growing up either. I've seen kids like her who don't get along well and so get into their studies so at least their teachers like them. I think we all know what kids like that gets called."

The three girls all nodded. Granger was often called the teacher's pet by a lot of people.

Seeing that the younger girls saw were she was coming from, Katie continued, "The way I see it is Hermione has never had many friends and now she has three of them…well maybe two since I think she puts up with Weasley because Harry does. While Harry and Neville are good blokes, they aren't witches and right now I think Hermione needs some girlfriends."

Sally-Anne raised a shocked eyebrow, "You want us to be her friend? How are we supposed to do that?"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"They've both tried; I've seen them," Lilith said suddenly. "Hermione just sort of cuts them off. We've tried to get her to come over and hang out with us but she just huffs and says she has more important things to do than chat about boys and our hair-styles."

Katie frowned, "Okay this is exactly what I'm talking about. We need to make Hermione understand that chatting about boys and hair and other girly things is important in its own way. I mean we're girls, right? There is a lot more to life than one's studies."

Sally-Anne chewed on her lip a bit. "She seems so driven…like she's going to be punished if she doesn't get all O's or something."

"Maybe she is. I know my parents sometimes seem to think getting an E is barely better than getting an A. Da is downright stupid about it sometimes. Mum has to remind him that his grades weren't all that stellar when he was in school. I don't know; maybe he just wants me to do better than he did." Fay said.

"Well whatever the reason, I think Hermione is setting herself up for a mental breakdown. I want your help in trying to break through to her." Katie said.

"Why?" Fay asked

Katie blinked at this question before she realized her request might seem odd. "Well I'd like to say that we need to do it because it is the right thing to do but there is more. Like I said, Harry's had a rough life even before he came to Hogwarts to find himself the Boy-Who-Lived. The last thing he needs is for his only female friend to go mental on him especially if he ends up blaming himself for it. Do you think he'll be able to catch the Snitch very well feeling like that?"

Comprehension dawned in the two Gryffindor's eyes while Lilith giggled.

"What?" Katie asked.

Lilith put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle, "Sorry. Just a bad thought of me going to our Quidditch captain and saying, 'Hufflepuff can defeat the Gryffindor seeker! All we need to do is you just drive Hermione Granger loopy!' Don't think that's very ethical or sportsmanlike!"

The witches all shared a laugh at this. "Look girls, I will talk to Hermione to get her to loosen up a bit and try and convince her you won't be like the Giggle Girls over there and try to paint her toe-nails and prattle on which shade of lipstick goes with our House robes. All I ask is you try and get her to hang out more with you girls and see that girl stuff has its own rewards. You know if she doesn't that she's going to be absolute rubbish in a few years when she'll want to look good to catch the eye of some bloke."

Lilith nodded, "Yeah and if she doesn't learn she'll just retreat even further into the library. She'll probably take over from Mrs. Pince and be just as mean and spiteful!"

Katie grinned, "See? Help her out now and save your children from her future wrath!" Katie leaned in and whispered, "If you help me out here then maybe when you're older I can get you a pass or two into our locker-room after a game."

Sally-Anne and Fay gasped while Lilith looked excited, "Is this offer opened to me as well?" the Hufflepuff asked.

Katie nodded, "Mums the word, girls. I can't promise anything especially if I don't make the team a year or three from now. But I'll do what I can. Besides, if you girls need some help in something feel free to ask. Just don't make it look like I'm bribing you to be Hermione's friend."

Sally-Anne shrugged, "Hermione's not so bad. She's certainly more interesting than Lavender or Parvati. She just needs to pull the broom out of her arse and stop thinking life is a game show where everything is about having the right answer."

Katie stood, "Well then ladies we appear to have a deal. I'm going to see if I can find our resident bushy-haired witch and soften her up for you. I thank you and I'm sure if Oliver knew about this he'd thank you as well."

Katie walked away as the girls began to excitedly discuss the possibility of getting in on some 'warm-down' time after a Quidditch game when they were older.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** OLIVER WOOD**

There is something about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which seems to warp things out of proportion. Everything people do, say or experience seems to be magnified whether it is friendships, relationships or the desire to do this or that. So many things seem so set in the stars by the time one is in their Seventh Year. Students have friends and enemies for life and most have their future spouse laid on almost to the point of having the rings picked out.

Then they graduate and that certain world suddenly shatters.

All the years of House loyalty and open disdain for people in other houses becomes meaningless and the realities of the workforce and politics makes plans which seemed set in stone turn out to be mired in quicksand. Hogwarts might as well be on another planet in many respects since the life there often has little resemblance to the adult world.

It was certainly that way with me. I was one of the youngest Quidditch captains leading one of the youngest teams in history to repeated glory so it seemed _fait accompli_ that I'd become a professional Quidditch player. I definitely thought this and had much of my life already set to become so. I did, however, break with tradition and didn't have a steady girlfriend I was looking to marry. This was probably because of Quidditch due to its demands on my time and the fact I was getting sex as a by-product of the game.

My first year away from Hogwarts was an eye-opener. After a summer of going to many a wedding of my fellow graduates, I dove into becoming a professional Quidditch player. It was a long dive with rocks at the bottom. While I had the drive and the talent, it soon became apparent that the sport wasn't able to support all the students coming out of Hogwarts or the regional Saint school. Even with the added two years of schooling giving Hogwarts students an edge, the truth was there weren't many slots for all the players dreaming of filling them.

So while I quickly made it onto a reserve team and moved onto a professional team in almost record time, dealing with the attitudes of the more senior players sucked the fun out of the game for me. During my time as Quidditch captain I had molded our team into a family and as a family we crushed every team who flew against us. This was not the case of the players who had managed to rise up over all the potential players wishing to become Quidditch stars.

In professional Quidditch the teams were made up of individuals who all looked out for themselves and had agents to help push their agenda. Players had little loyalty to the team and would jump ship to another team for more galleons. My concept of a 'team as a family' was laughed at as naïve kid's stuff. Back-stabbing and politics were the order of the day and one had to watch out for oneself constantly. I quickly became sick of it; this wasn't Quidditch I had grown to love at Hogwarts.

So by the time Harry Potter was nearing graduation I had already had my fill of being a professional Quidditch player. I had come to understand why Charlie Weasley felt being a dragon handler was a better job than being a star Seeker. While leaving was the best decision for me, it did leave me with little idea of what I wanted to do with my life. Worse I was facing the unknown alone. This was again due to Quidditch allowing me to satisfy my sexual needs but the pace of games had kept me away from any meaningful relationships.

So at the age of twenty-two I was already at a cross-roads when I realized I had totally focused on one thing, one goal thinking it would carry me through my life only to find that path wasn't the one for me. I had been so set on the goal of being a professional Quidditch player that I had neglected other parts of my life. Now when I wanted to escape the life I thought I had wanted, I realized I didn't know what I wanted or whether or not I had the skills to do it even if I knew what 'it' was. I felt like I was at King's Cross without knowing which train to take.

Into this confusion came two people who had already made a big impact on my life: Katie Bell and Harry Potter. Katie had rung me up one day to tell me she'd be in the neighborhood and wanted to meet. So we met at my favorite pub and we caught up with each other's lives. While I bitched and moaned about my life to Katie over beer, she had listened politely and let me talk myself into admitting I missed the family aspect of what we had back on our Hogwarts team. Through careful questions and comments, she made me realized I really missed the teaching and training the younger students and I enjoyed the feeling of being their 'Quidditch Dad' or at least wiser, older brother for the likes of Angelina and Alicia.

During this conversation I thought perhaps I could become a teacher but Katie pointed out there was a way I could be an instructor as well as a surrogate father. It seemed in the course of learning all about Voldemort, Harry and his friends learned the Dark Lord had been raised terribly in an orphanage where he had been neglected and abused. Coming from a similar background, Harry had felt this had a direct impact on why the young Tom Riddle Jr. had taken the path that he did.

Because of the many Death Eater attacks, there were a lot more orphans which needed homes and Harry had personally looked into what would happen to them. Harry had been horrified to learn the state of the Ministry run orphanage. Since pureblooded children were immediately fostered out to other pureblood families, the orphanage was only for muggleborn or half-bloods and so was barely funded. It might have been something out of the novel _Oliver Twist_.

Harry was livid and wasn't going to stand for it. Katie had told me he was building a new orphanage and had used his influence and success of defeating Voldemort a second time to convince the Ministry to use his orphanage by contract rather than run one themselves. This way Harry could control the environment and the employees. Katie had already done some work with many of the orphans as an intern while she worked on her psychology degree and told me how desperate they were for father figures to help run the place.

Katie felt I could help create a new family from different elements just like I had done back at Hogwarts. How I could make a difference so much more profound than I could playing professional Quidditch. Harry was eager to offer me a job; all I had to do was say yes.

And so I did.

Now a decade later I am so glad I took the time to work with Katie and Harry both off and on the Quidditch pitch. I'm thankful that I never treated them like little kids who were a bother. I treated them like valued team members and also like favored younger siblings. In return they gave me a life I treasure which in turn has made many an orphan get through the pain of losing their family.

So even though they almost got me killed my Fifth Year, I'm very glad I was there for them.

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, HOGWARTS, JUNE 4****th**** 1992 – EARLY EVENING**

Oliver stepped through the portal into the common room right behind Katie. His mind was still a bit busy about some of the tactics he and Katie had been fiddling around with back in the training room in the Gryffindor locker room. The final game of the season was almost upon them and Oliver wanted to be ready. Oliver smiled to himself; if his Muggle friends could have seen him they'd accuse him of playing with dolls all afternoon. However, the magical Quidditch figures which could be used to simulate plays were one of the coolest things he got to play around with. He had found Katie had a good eye for potential plays as well as noticing things during play that other missed even when the game was replayed later with omniculars.

Angelina and Alicia and the Twins were good players but Katie seemed to have a feel for the game. Oliver wondered if it might be because she had gotten to fly before coming to school even if it had been in an airplane. He was pretty sure Katie would be his replacement once he graduated.

Deep in his thought he bumped into Katie who had come up short. She had a thoughtful look on her face while looking at Harry, Neville and Hermione who were conversing in low tones in a secluded corner of the common room. Oliver was pretty sure why Katie had stopped since the trio's body language screamed something was up.

Oliver leaned over and whispered into Katie's ear, "Okay I see it too; fancy a little bit of recon?"

Katie nodded and they made their way over to the group of First Years. All three of them looked somewhat guilty about something as they noticed the two older teens coming over.

"Okay guys I can tell something is up and so can Ollie. Spill it," Katie said in a no-nonsense tone.

Both Hermione and Neville looked at Harry who seemed to be thinking about what to say.

Oliver laughed, "Come on Harry; you know you can't keep secrets from Katie."

Harry glanced at the clock and then looked back at Katie, "Okay but not here. Up for a stroll?"

Katie looked over to him and Oliver merely shrugged. He trusted Harry enough to know when the boy felt something needed to be kept secret then it was important.

Oliver gestured back towards the common room door, "Lead on Mac Duff!"

**XxXxX**

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight. Professor Snape is trying to steal Nicolas Flamel's fabled Philosopher Stone so the Dark Lord can return to life even though everybody thinks he's dead. This is on top of you seeing something which may or may have not been the Dark Lord drinking unicorn blood. You also think that Snape is going to make a play for the Stone tonight since the Headmaster is in London. You figure this out because of some stranger Hagrid met knows how to get by a fully grown Cerberus." Oliver said slowly.

"One called 'Fluffy' no less," Katie said.

While Harry just nodded, Hermione said almost pleadingly, "I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe us!"

Katie snorted, "No crazy was you three thinking you could sneak a baby dragon out of the school by yourselves. Why didn't you idiots think to ask the Twins? I know they know of at least three secret ways out of the castle! Ron is a bit thick but how come he never thought to ask his brothers? Did you guys think the Twins of all people would rat you out to a professor?"

The three First Years looked surprised at this and then guilty. Oliver gave an irritated snort himself, "Yeah that's right Ron and the rest of you didn't think! This is why Gryffindor is in last place in House Points! If you had asked anyone on the team we'd have been glad to help and I am willing to bet we'd have taken care of it together. Damn it Harry you need to stop acting like you are alone! A team has each other's back no matter what!"

"That goes for you to Hermione! I know you're just looking after 'your' boys but a word to any of us Chasers and we'd have been right there for you," Katie said crossly. "Why you let Ron Weasley of all people be a vital part of any plan is beyond me! By the way, where is the ginger prat anyway?"

Harry looked away as Hermione rolled her eyes. So it was Neville who spoke up, "He's probably still in McGonagall's office. We went to her after we couldn't get into the Headmaster's office. It's how we found out he's in London. While we were there Ron practically wet himself over some rare Quidditch book the Professor has."

Oliver laughed, "It was _Quidditch Through My Eyes_ wasn't it?" Seeing Neville nod, Oliver went on, "Yeah I can see why a fan-boy like him wouldn't want to leave after getting a chance to read that. I'll bet he'll be there till McGonagall has to hex him out!"

The older teens laughed till they saw the look on Harry's face. "This isn't funny! Voldemort is going to get his hands…er if whatever he has on the Stone and come back! It isn't a laughing matter! We have to stop him. McGonagall thinks we're just a bunch of kids who are worrying ourselves over nothing. It isn't nothing…I can _feel_ him and I know something is up! I just _**know**_ it!"

Katie looked at Oliver who nodded, "Fair enough Harry. As crazy as your story sounds I know that when magic is involved 'crazy' tends to be quite possible. So am I right to think you three are going to sneak out and try to get to the Stone first?"

All thee blinked at this. "That's about right," Harry said cautiously.

"Have you more of a plan than that? Just sneak out?" Katie asked.

Harry looked at Hermione and Neville before replying rather smugly, "Well I do have an invisibility cloak…"

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Katie interrupted, "You're going to try to steal something that is supposed to be protected against theft against someone like Snape and you think you're good just because you can get to the Third Floor without being seen? That's your plan?"

"We know how to get past Fluffy," Hermione huffed.

"Are you willing to bet your life that's the only defense, Hermione?" Oliver asked quietly.

Seeing Hermione worry her lip before shaking her head, Harry seemed to deflate, "So you think we shouldn't go?"

Oliver made a dismissive gesture, "I never said that…"

"…it is just that we're coming with you," Katie finished.

**OoOoO**

"Nice catch there Neville," Katie said as they all brushed bits of burnt plant off their clothes.

"To right! I've even seen Devil's Snare in the wild and I didn't make the connection," Oliver said.

Neville looked down at his feet, "I just wish I could have done that cool blue fire spell."

Harry clapped his friend on the shoulders, "No worries mate! It's a bit of a Hermione special." Behind him Hermione's face lit up as if by the very blue fire in question.

The group looked around the poorly lit room before Oliver raised his wand, "_Lumos Maximus_" and the general gloom was replaced with brilliant light which revealed a swarm of glittering winged things flying high above them.

After a bit of discussion the group had figured out what the task seemed to be. Harry was about to jump on a broom to snag the bent-winged key before Hermione spotted something.

"Why are there four brooms?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Well if we have to find the one key out of them all I would think it would be easier for one person to do it since having four would just mean we'd be running into each other. Plus why four brooms? Why would one expect more than one person to be making the attempt and if so why make it easier?"

Katie blinked as something occurred to her, "Actually more to the point is why should we use a broom at all? _**Accio bent-winged key!**_" The key in question staggered in flight before being pulled to the witch's outstretched hand.

Harry eye's narrowed and he shared a look with Oliver, "That was too easy." The older teen nodded.

Hermione had an odd look on her face, "How did you know how to do that Katie? I thought that was a Fourth Year spell!"

Katie grinned, "Well in Quidditch practice if a chaser fails to score on the keeper then they have to go retrieve the quaffle. It's easier to summon it than fly down and pick it up. Ollie made sure all of us chasers had it down pat."

As Katie unlocked the door Harry spoke up, "Let's take the brooms. They could be useful later on."

Oliver nodded approvingly, "Good thinking Harry!

After grabbing the brooms and going through the door, the group sat in silence for a bit as they took in the giant chess set.

Finally Neville broke the silence, "Too bad Ron's not here."

Oliver noticed how Harry frowned thoughtfully over this, "Well he's not. Good show, by the way, with petrifying him back in your dorm. I'm a bit surprised he of all people would try to stop you from potentially losing more points."

Harry shrugged, "Well I'm sure he was exposed to Professor McGonagall all night. She's still really sore about the Norbert incident so I'm thinking she probably gave him an earful while he was reading that Quidditch book."

Neville snorted, "Either that or Professor McGonagall bribed him to watch out for us so he could get more time reading that book. He looked like he'd forgo food to read more of that book."

The teens all laughed at the likelihood of Ron Weasley voluntarily passing on food. Katie walked up and down the line of pieces. "So it looks like we have to play our way across. How are you at chess, Hermione?" Katie asked.

Oliver shook his head, "Wait, I think Harry was right to bring those brooms. Why play our way when we can fly over the board?" Seeing both Neville and Hermione look a bit green at this idea he hastily added, "Hermione can fly with Harry and Neville with Katie. I'll go first."

"No!" Harry said firmly. "I'm the smallest and I'm more used to dodging than you are Ollie. Plus you know the most spells; we can't lose you."

Oliver was about to protest when he realized Harry was right so he just gave a curt nod.

"Can't we banish the last broom over the board first to see if there is some sort of trap to keep us from flying over it?" Hermione asked.

"Brilliant! If the isn't any we have enough brooms to fly over and if there is a trap no one is going to get hurt!" Katie said happily.

Oliver picked up one of the brooms and with a flick of his wand banished it over the heads of the silent chess pieces. Everyone gave a shout as all of the pieces suddenly came alive and tried to stop the broom. One of the knights on the far side managed to cleave the broom in two.

"So much for that idea!" Neville said gloomily.

"No. We can still do it. Did you notice that the reach of the pieces is not as high as the roof?" Harry asked. "If we're careful we can still out-fly the pieces by doubling up like Ollie said."

Oliver and Katie shared a look before nodding. While Hermione and Neville seemed to be very unhappy with the plan, neither protested as they all mounted their brooms.

"Okay we go **on** three," Oliver said. "One…two…_**THREE**_!"

The three Quidditch players pushed their brooms to the limits of what was possible for speed in the limited space available. So much so that all of them almost got their skulls bashed in on the ceiling as they arced over the pieces which all once again attempted to attack the brooms. This time, however, none of the stone weapons connected.

"Let's not do that again soon," a white faced Neville said as he practically fell off from behind Katie after landing.

"I agree Neville; I think Hermione broke my ribs hugging me so tight!" Harry joked with a fake wheeze which prompted a slap to the back of his head form the bushy-haired witch.

"Okay we've beaten a Cerberus; a room filled with flying keys and now an animated chess board. Any guesses to what's behind door number three?" Katie asked with a bit of bravado.

Harry opened the door with a jerk and leapt aside with the rest covering the door with their wands. When nothing bad happened, Harry looked into the room. "A knocked out troll."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's what's behind door number three." Harry said. "Come on! Somebody is obviously ahead of us!

The group dashed through the room and quickly opened the next door only to find another empty room save a table with seven vials of potions on it. Harry found a parchment on the table and after reading it grimaced and gave it to Hermione who took it eagerly. As she did, Neville came through the door and yelped as instantly a curtain of blue flame erupted behind him. The door before them similarly was obscured by black flames.

"Well it looks like Hermione isn't the only one who can do the blue fire thing," Katie said dryly.

Harry nodded his head towards the parchment, "It's a logic puzzle isn't it Hermione?"

Hermione was biting a knuckle absently while she read the parchment. "It certainly is. Give me a second to figure it out."

"What do you think is next? These traps have obviously been put in by the different teachers," Harry said.

"How do you figure that, Harry?" Neville asked he looked over from where he and Oliver were examining the wall of blue flame.

"Fluffy was Hagrid's and the Devil's Snare was Professor Sprout's. Then we have the keys and the chess board which I think is the work of Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. Now we have Snape's challenge. So we could have Babbling, Vector, Burbage, Trelawney, and Sinestra left. Merlin! For all we know there could be traps by Pince, Hooch and Pomfrey!"

"Well I'm betting we won't have to worry about Binns…unless we had to set through a lecture without falling asleep." Katie joked.

Harry laughed, "So far I think that would be a lot harder than anything we've seen yet."

Oliver turned around with a thoughtful look on his face, "Yeah and that's what is weird; for traps supposed to protect something as valuable as the Philosopher Stone you'd expect something a lot more…AAARGH!"

Oliver scream brought everyone around in time to see him thrown across the room by a club which was rapidly followed by one angry troll coming through the blue flames. The flames seemed only to be there to keep people from going back as the troll didn't even seem to notice the fire.

"Scatter!" Harry said. The teens all rapidly moved away from the troll while Harry dashed over to Oliver's side. A quick glance showed him alive but obviously hurt badly.

Katie shrieked as she dove away from the troll's club which cracked the floor when it struck.

"We need to work together to deal with this troll! It's a lot nastier than the one at Halloween! On three levitate him!" Harry cried. "One, two and three! _**Wingardium Leviosa!**_"

The four spells all hit the troll who levitated about a meter above the ground. Before they could flip him like Harry had done to Crabbe earlier in the year the troll bellowed and grabbed its helmet and threw it at Katie and Neville who were both close enough to have to duck. This broke the spell and the troll landed on the floor again.

"Harry! Catch!" Harry tore his eyes away from the troll who was trying to maneuver Neville into a corner. A vial came at his face and his seeker reflexes allowed him to catch it easily.

Harry looked at Hermione who made a slashing motion across her throat which he took to mean the vial contained one of the three poisons mentioned in the clue. Harry turned back to see Neville was trapped with the troll beginning to raise its club. It hesitated briefly as Katie cast a _lumos_ spell which blinded it for a moment.

As he had done on Halloween, Harry sprinted and leaped onto the back of the troll. This time, however, instead of pushing his wand up its nose, he smashed the vial into the troll's open mouth as it was roaring out its anger. Harry fell back grateful he still had his hand.

"_**Rictusempra!**_" Katie cast and the troll began to shake a bit. In doing so it seemed distracted from spitting the broken pieces of the vial out of its mouth. This shaking turned into convulsions and soon the troll fell face first onto the floor. After a few seconds of twitching, the troll was still.

"Oh my God! We killed it!" Hermione said in a shaking voice.

"Poison has a way of doing that Hermione. Didn't you think of that when you gave it to me?" Harry asked a bit crossly. The reality of another brush with death via troll was hitting him and he was having a case of the shakes. He forced himself over to where Katie and Neville were kneeling around Oliver.

Katie looked up, "He's hurt really badly. We need to get him out of here."

Hermione paled, "We can't!"

"Why the bloody hell not?" Katie swore angrily.

Hermione gestured towards the table, "There is only one does of the potion which will get one back through the blue fire!"

Harry scowled, "There has to be a way!"

Katie suddenly brightened. "Okay let's try something. Ollie's going to be in a bad way if this does work but he's already in a bind because I think we need to get him help now and not have to send someone out to get help just to have them come here to bring him to the Infirmary. Hermione give me the potion which will get him back through the flames."

Hermione looked to Harry who nodded. The bushy-haired witch ran over and grabbed a vial and brought it over to Katie. She murmured something as she tapped the vial and frowned a bit before bringing it to the fallen wizard's lips.

"Okay Ollie, time to take your medicine!" Katie said as she poured the contents of the vial down his throat. Ollie coughed a bit but he seemed to instinctively swallow.

"What now?" Neville asked.

"We wait 5 minutes and I cast a refilling charm. These vials have a charm on them to keep the potion safe. If they hadn't I could cast the charm right now."

"So you're going to take Ollie to the infirmary?" Hermione asked.

Katie nodded but Harry shook his head, "No she's not."

Everyone looked at Harry who looked thoughtful. "Katie's staying here because she's a Second Year. So far all these traps have been too easy. Easy enough that a bunch of First Years could get by. I'm starting to think that is the point."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked even though she was starting to think she knew where Harry was going.

"Look at these traps. We know Hagrid and we know he can't keep a secret so which is how we found out about the Stone. He also spilled the beans about Fluffy. Then there is the Devil's Snare which Neville would know how to defeat. Then there are the keys which I could have gotten us through because of my Seeker skills. If Ron was here he'd have been able to play us across. The logic puzzle is for Hermione which leaves four of us to take out the troll." Harry explained.

"There were four brooms..." Hermione said softly almost to herself.

Harry nodded, "Exactly! All of these rooms weren't traps; they were tests!"

"That's great Harry! Another mystery and all but what about Ollie?" Katie asked.

Harry picked up a broom and turned to Neville. "Nev, I need you to take Ollie to Madam Pomfrey."

Neville went pale, "Harry you can't be serious! I'm nothing but a wreck on a broom!"

"No you were at first but you got the hang of it later. Right now I think I need both Hermione and Katie here so that leaves you to take Ollie to safety." Harry said.

Neville looked down at Ollie, "No Harry, you can't expect me to do this! I can't..."

"Bullocks!" Harry said hotly. "The Sorting Hat put you into Gryffindor for a reason, Nev. Now is the time to show everyone it was right. I know you can do it. It's high time you learn you can do it as well."

Katie looked at her watch and cast the refilling charm. She then held the vial out to Neville. "Look Nev all you have to is get on the broom and I'll put a sticking charm on your back so Ollie won't fall off. All the doors we went through are still open. You should have a bit of speed before you have to go over the chess pieces so they may not even react in time. You can easily by-pass the Snare and Fluffy. I agree with Harry; you can do this."

Neville looked at the vial like it was a snake or something but finally reached out a quivering hand and took it. He looked down at Oliver and then quickly downed the potion and took the broom from Harry. He got on and looked grim, "Get Ollie on quick before I lose my nerve!"

The remaining trio gently lifted Ollie up onto the broom which caused him to moan in pain. Hermione wrapped Ollie's arms around Neville and Katie cast the sticking charm.

Harry clapped his hand on Neville's shoulder, "No matter what happens, you've proven yourself a worthy Gryffindor tonight! They might never know it but I'm sure if they did, your parents would be proud of you."

Neville gave a swift jerk of a nod before looking at the door with a determined frowned. He visibly tensed and then took off through the flames with a cry.

Hermione looked at Harry, "I hope he'll be alright!"

Harry looked grim, "Right now I'm more worried about us. I think the Stone is in the next room. If the tests where for you, me, Ron and Neville then I think we've gone through what was expected out of us. So the last test for the Stone is next."

Both Katie and Hermione shared a glance as Harry walked over to the table, "You know which one will get me through, right Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and pointed to the correct potion.

"Okay this is what we're going to do. I'll go through first then Hermione and then Katie." Harry said as he took up the vial.

"Wait! Why should you go first? I know more spells!" Katie said.

Harry grinned his lop-sided grin, "Yes but neither Hermione or I know the refilling charm and I don't think we have time to learn it. No, you have to go last. Since it looks like you and Ollie weren't expected to be here, I'm betting having the two of you follow is going to be a big edge. I'm not here to pass some bloody test of the Headmaster; I'm here to stop Voldemort!"

Hermione frowned, "Why do you think this is the Headmaster's work?"

Harry laughed humorlessly, "Who else could it be?" He then downed the potion and gave it to Hermione. "Follow me as soon as you can. I wish we could all go through together but I think we're running out of time."

Hermione looked at Katie and seemed to draw into herself, "Harry...I...I don't know if I'll be much help. I'm not like you."

Harry blinked, "You're the smartest witch I know, Hermione! The smartest witch in our year! Of course you'll be a big help."

"Books and cleverness! I'm not a hero like you!" Hermione said sadly.

Harry reached out and paused. After a quick look at Katie who nodded, Harry hugged Hermione. "I'm not a hero, Hermione," Harry said softly into her ear. "I'm just a normal guy who just has a job to do."

Hermione hugged him back with a fierceness that surprised both of them, "Well you are a hero to me, Harry James Potter!"

Harry broke away and immediately Katie moved into his arms. Harry was stunned as Katie kissed him passionately on the lips, "Hero or not you are going to get out of this alive, you hear me?"

Harry seemed a bit punch-drunk and made a quick swipe of his lips with his hand as if to check that he had indeed been kissed.

"There's more where that came from Hero boy...from both of us. All you have to do is survive till we get there!" Katie said.

Harry's face went from a bit sappy to a hardened mask of determination. He looked at Hermione whose eyes were shinning with the beginning of tears.

"I won't let you two down," Harry said and then quickly turned and jumped through the black flames.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

When I realized that Snape was going to make an attempt on the Stone the night, I was just focused on the _why_ of what I had to do and didn't really think of the _how_. Katie and Oliver's taking me to task about the whole thing with Norbert was an eye-opener to me. I was so used to relying on myself or my close circle of friends. I honestly had not thought to ask for help outside Hermione, Neville or even Ron.

As we got through each test there was something in the back of my mind which was thinking about what Katie and Ollie had said about the team would always have my back. Right before I leapt through the flames to confront Snape (or so I thought) I was again struck by how Katie and Hermione's devotion. I wasn't alone anymore. I had people who cared about me.

This was a new thing for me and it lit a fire in my belly. While my First Year at Hogwarts had been like nothing I had ever experienced before, I still was very much the Boy-Who-Lived-Under-The-Stairs. A boy who had little to live for. With a fierce hug and a kiss I suddenly had something (and someones) to live for.

This fire would continue to grow all throughout my time at Hogwarts and by the time I met Voldemort for the final time it had grown into a blaze not even his evil could extinguish.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Seven Preview**: Fight! Fight! Fight! End of Harry's first year at Hogwarts

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: The timeline has been adjusted a bit from canon. I really don't like how they are still in school by Mid-Summer Solstice which should be a big holiday for those holding to the Old Ways. So I've compressed the school year a bit.

**Hermione's Parents**: I had seen the name's Dan & Emma for Hermione's parents in a great deal of fics before I got the joke inherent in them. While an in-joke, to me they were just the names I was used to. I had a poll on my yahoo group (zArkhams_fics) to pick names for them and for awhile it looked like Robert & Catherine would win. However in a burst of voting, Dan and Emma came out victorious!

**Perfection**: The bit about "If you did it perfect once, you can do it again..." is actually something I had a captain tell my section back when I was stationed in Germany. I found later there is a business principle about this concept. Funny how the idea that mistakes can be avoided because you went a certain time at the onset without them somehow makes you immune. Stupid 90's management BS!

**The Crappy Orphanage Theme**: I think I was thinking of **Angry Hermione**'s story _Harry Potter and the Lost Demon_ (2993199) as a base for the crappy Ministry orphanage. It helps that I was recently rereading that story so it helped me figure out what Oliver was going to do when he grew up.


	7. Surprises

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST:** _It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires pains, the pains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_One of the greatest discoveries a man makes, one of his great surprises, is to find he can do what he was afraid he couldn't do__._" – **Henry Ford** – American Industrialist – 1863-1947

**Last Update**: 10-06-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – SURPRISES**

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HERMIONE GRANGER**

It will come as little surprise to people that I started reading at a very young age. By the time I found out I was a witch I had plowed through quite a number of books on a wide range of topics. Beyond books one might expect a 'bookworm' to read above their age bracket, I did read many classics of fantasy and science fiction. Most I read had heroes and heroines who were all adults. Except for the _Chronicles of Narnia_, heroes were almost always older, wiser adults who had the skills to defeat the nefarious villain.

These heroes were certainly not two thirteen year old witches! However the end of my First Year at Hogwarts Katie Bell and I found ourselves suddenly cast into a role I had never envisioned for either of us. I certainly was no Princess Leia or even a Nancy Drew. As I prepared to jump into the unknown after Harry, I could tell Katie was thinking similar thoughts. Considering how skilled she was, her uncertainty filled me with dread. If a Quidditch prodigy was nervous, what could I, the bushy-haired, buck-toothed bookworm hope to do?

**XxXxX**

**UNKNOWN ROOM, HOGWARTS, JUNE 4****th**** 1992 – EVENING**

The worried look on Katie's face as she looked at her watch so she could know when to cast the refilling charm was finally too much for Hermione to bear. "I…I don't think I can do this, Katie!"

Katie didn't look up, "Of course you can Hermione. You are Gryffindor. If you couldn't do it I'm sure you'd be the pride of Ravenclaw right now."

Hermione looked at the black flames and worried her lip, "But I can tell you're scared! If you're scared then what chance do I have in there?"

Katie looked up with a slightly cross look before it softened. Katie reached out and placed an arm on Hermione's shoulder. She noticed it was trembling. "Of course I'm scared Hermione and I'm glad you are too. Who knows what's beyond those flames? But being scared doesn't mean you are a coward. It doesn't mean you aren't brave. Your fright shows you know the risk. Someone who wasn't scared in this situation is either too stupid to see the danger or so full of themselves they don't realize they should be frightened."

Hermione looked at her shoes. "I just don't want to let Harry down!" Hermione said softly.

Katie gave Hermione's shoulder a squeeze, "You won't Hermione. You'll do your best which is what you always do. Even if you fail remember that you made the attempt. Think about Neville; he was scared out of his mind but he had to conquer his fear for Ollie. You have to do the same for Harry…and so do I."

Hermione looked up with an odd, unsure look on her face. "Why did you kiss Harry? Do you fancy him?"

Katie blinked at this question, "Uhm…I did it to give him courage."

"But do you fancy him?" Hermione asked again.

Katie blushed a bit and looked at her watch, "A question for another time." She cast the refill charm and held out the vial to Hermione. "When you go through the door, Hermione, be ready to dodge left or right as soon as possible. Try to get as far away from the entry point so if there is an enemy there they will hopefully be looking at you or Harry and not be focused when I come through. Got it?"

Hermione face grew serious, "I do! I won't let you or Harry down."

Katie nodded as Hermione drank the potion down. On impulse Katie leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips like she did for Harry. With an impish smile she said, "For luck!"

Hermione readied her wand and backed up to enter the door at a slight run. She looked at Katie and returned the impish smile, "Funny, I didn't think I looked like an orphaned moisture farmer!"

With a quick run and leap, Hermione disappeared into the flames.

**OoOoO**

"Blast! I was sure the old fool had some way to have one of his protégé's get the Stone out! Or maybe you are not trying hard enough?" Quirrell suddenly turned and had his wand on Hermione, "Maybe a few rounds of the torture curse on your friend would make you more helpful?"

"Wait!" Harry cried. "I've seen this mirror before. Dumbledore talked to me about it after he found that I had discovered it. Maybe I can help figure out how to find the Stone. Just don't hurt Hermione. Muggleborn or not she's the brightest witch of our year. That's got to count for something, right? I mean Slytherins are all about being cunning and Hermione has that even if she's a Gryffindor." As for cunning, Harry could feel the weight of the Stone in his pocket.

Quirrell paused but his wand never wavered, "Pray tell, Mr. Potter why would you voluntarily help me?" The man's eyes seemed aflame with some inner evil while being lifeless at the same time.

"I'm not stupid. If you can't get the Stone then you kill us both. If I can help you then I'm still dead but there is a chance that I can save Hermione. I'd rather her be alive, even under Voldemort's rule then dead." Harry said evenly.

"Harry no!" Hermione cried as she struggled against the ropes which Quirrell had bound her in. Her unexpected arrival had clearly surprised Quirrell. So much so that he had bound her in ropes but Harry remained free even if he didn't have his wand.

"Quiet Hermione! I'm trying to save your life!" Harry said urgently.

A laugh seemed to erupt from Quirrell but it none of the laugh showed on his face. A muffled voice came from under his turban, "Reveal me Quirinus!"

Quirrell blanched, "Master! You are not strong enough!"

Both Harry and Hermione watched as Quirrell seemed to jerk in pain. The muffled voice said, "I have enough strength for this!" Both watched in horror as Quirrell undid his turban to reveal an almost unspeakable horror of a snake-like face of Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's skull.

"See what I have become?" The face said. "Mere shadow and vapor but I have survived! I, who have cheated Death itself, survived where all others are reaped by cruel Fate! You seem to think you can barter for the life of your friend by talking up her intelligence. Good! Good! I would have thought you might be like that weakling Dumbledore. He would think your love for the girl would touch my heart. More of his infatuation with 'inner goodness' or some rubbish like that. Such things do not exist. Even if it did, Life crushes such things out of you early and the quicker you realize it the stronger you are."

Something in Harry's face when hearing these words seemed to intrigue Voldemort. "What is this? Did the old fool fail you as well? Where were you hiding all those years after my downfall? Someplace unpleasant I think."

Harry hesitated for a second with a quick glance at where Hermione had emerged only minutes before. "I was with my magic-hating relatives. They called me a freak and spared no expense at making feel unloved, unwanted and small. I bear the scars to prove it."

The visage of Voldemort laughed a hollow, bitter laugh, "Ah the old fool never learns! Year after year he and the rest of Magical Britain were content to sling me back to my summer of hell among the Muggles who hated me. Did any of them care our orphanage was nearly destroyed by German bombs? Did anyone think to check on me or offer me sanctuary?"

I wonder…" Voldemort paused in reflection before continuing, "If I had revealed myself six or so years from now would you have spent every summer with your relatives? Why send you back to those you clearly hate as much as I hated my keepers? Perhaps the old fool thinks by making you live a life like mine will harden you enough to possibly vanquish me as the prophecy implies. What a foolish, stupid old man Dumbledore is! How does it feel to know your wretched life was wretched because he was forging you into being his tool against me? Did you never wonder why the famous Boy-Who-Lived had to grow up like you have?"

Harry wasn't sure what to make of all of this. What prophecy? If Voldemort was a Pureblood then how did he end up growing up in a Muggle orphanage? Yet before he could reply Katie came bursting into the room at a run. She apparently was able to take in the scene within seconds as she dodged towards Hermione. "_**Lumos Maximus!**_" she cried out.

Both Harry and Hermione shut their eyes tightly at hearing the word '_lumos_' as both figured she was going to use the same spell Ollie had used earlier. A strangled curse from Voldemort was almost drowned out by the shriek of surprised pain from Quirrell. Apparently the wizard had been trying to track Katie with his wand so intently he didn't react to her spell in time.

"Kill the witches! Kill both of them now!" Voldemort voiced cried out almost in a sibilant hiss.

Harry watched as Katie rolled away from a hex while she cast a _Finite Incantatem_ at Hermione. Hermione was obviously ready for as soon as the ropes disappeared her own wand came up. "_**Expelliarmus**__!_"

Quirrell laughed as her spell flared against the dueler's shield he cast almost lazily. He continued to laugh as Katie's _Tarantallegra_ spell did the same. "Silly children! Do you think you could defeat me with your pathetic schoolyard spells? Defeat a man who can draw on the knowledge and power of the greatest wizard of all time?"

Both Hermione and Katie began to try and dodge stinging hexes that Quirrell cast. Harry could see Quirrell was enjoying toying with the girls. Voldemort seemed to think this too after Quirrell hit Katie with a nasty stinging jinx. He called out, "Kill them now! You can play with Potter later after we get the Stone!"

At this Harry sprang into action and made a running leap onto Quirrell's back like he had done with the two trolls. Harry's stomach clenched in disgust at the smell of decay wafting up from Voldemort's visage which was contorted in rage as he screamed at Quirrell to do something.

Harry quickly went from grabbing Quirrell's shoulder to wrapping his hand around his face while he attempted to grab his wand arm. The second his hand touched Quirrell's face the man gave a shudder and began to scream. Harry's hands felt warm and there seemed to be smoke coming off of Quirrell's face.

"Kill the boy! Kill him now!" Voldemort raged.

Realizing his touch was hurting Quirrell, Harry held onto the screaming professor's face while he punched Voldemort's visage again and again while crying out in unarticulated rage at the man responsible for his parents death.

Hermione watched from where she'd rushed over to tend to Katie. They both watched in horror as Quirrell's face seemed to catch on fire at Harry's touch. While Harry bellowed while punching the back of his head, Quirrell seemed at a loss. The wizard tried to put out the fire with his hands only to find them bursting into flames as well.

"What magic is this? Master! Help me! Help me! I'm…I'm…" Quirrell's words were cut off as he fell to his knees with a terrible scream of agony which cut off as head began to collapse as his whole body seemed to ignite. Harry leapt back to avoid the flames only pausing to reach down and snatch his wand from the wizard's robe.

The three teens watched as the wizards body, clothes and all, was consumed in a brilliant fire which left no scorch marks or smoke. Yet after a minute as Quirrell's body collapsed into a pile of ash, a dark cloud erupted from the body with an eerie, ethereal wail. The cloud seemed to be drawn to Harry who was too startled to dodge the oncoming mist as his face was contorted with pain and his hand flew to his scar.

"_**Accio Harry Potter!**_"

Katie's spell pulled Harry out of the way just in time. The mist seemed to pause before rising and disappearing into what seemed to be some form of air passageway in the ceiling.

"Are you two alright?" Hermione said breathlessly as Harry clung to Katie. The older witches' fear for Harry had really energized the spell and he'd almost knocked Hermione over when he landed on Katie who had been propped up against the bushy-haired witch.

Harry looked up to Hermione, "I'm alright although my scar hurts like a bloody bastard." He looked down at Katie with concern, "You okay Sunshine?"

Katie looked up in surprise and then her face blossomed into a wide smile, "I'm...I'm _wonderful_ Harry." Harry rolled off her and then helped her to her feet which caused her to grimace. "Although I can definitely say to avoid any stinging hexes which get tossed your way in the future!"

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Harry said dryly with a bit of a grin.

Hermione was looking at the Mirror of Erised and was about to walk over to it before Katie caught her arm, "Leave that be, Hermione. You don't want to look into it. Harry can back me up on that!"

Hermione looked over to Harry who nodded grimly, "Believe me; seeing your heart's desire is _not_ what it is all cracked up to be."

"But Harry...what about the Stone?" Hermione asked. "Do you think it is still safe in the mirror?"

"I'm sure it would be quite safe...if it were still in the mirror," Harry said as he pulled the Stone from his pocket.

Both girls gasped and Hermione couldn't help but cast a quick diagnostic spell on it. She obviously wanted to find out as much as possible before it was taken back to Flamel. However her face immediately broke into a confused frown.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Katie asked.

"I don't know but the Stone doesn't register as magical. Maybe I did the spell wrong. Can you try?" Hermione said.

Katie cast the same diagnostic spell and she too looked surprised. "Well I know it's a major magical artifact and maybe has different properties than one might expect but I really can't see it not exhibiting some trace of magic."

"That's because I'd bet my Nimbus it's a fake," Harry said as he pocketed the Stone again.

"What? It can't be a fake! Why would the Headmaster bother to hide a fake?" Hermione asked.

"Probably for the same reason why he'd put up a bunch of traps which were just tests. Come on Hermione; would you have place the fabled Philosopher's Stone behind such weak traps as we went through?" Harry asked. "I'm willing to bet the real Stone was never here in the first place."

Hermione looked stunned and then her eyes flew open with disbelief, "You don't believe what Voldemort said do you? Honestly Harry! This is Albus Dumbledore we're talking about!'

"What? Voldemort said what?" Katie asked.

Harry shook his head, "A story for later. I'd rather not discuss it in the castle. If there is even a chance Voldemort was telling some form of the truth than the less said the better. I think we probably should not mention anything about the Stone other than you know I got it out of the mirror somehow."

"Harry!" Hermione looked horrified.

"Hermione, please! There have been a lot of weird things happening this year and a lot of them are starting to look sort of suspicious to me. It could all be coincidence but I do know one thing and that is I'm really interested to know why I ended up at the Dursleys instead of being fostered out to the likes of the Longbottoms. I just don't know where to start looking for the..."

Harry was cut off as there was a brilliant flash. In a burst of flames the Headmaster appeared holding on to a magnificent bird which seemed almost made of fire itself. Though old, Dumbledore seemed spry enough to cover the room quickly with his wand before it ended pointed at the three teens.

"If you don't mind, sir, I would prefer it if you would point that somewhere else," Harry said dryly even if there was more than a hint of fear in his words.

Dumbledore blinked at this and lowered his wand while the fiery bird landed on his shoulder and let out a trill of angelic tones. "Yes, yes of course! My word! What has happened here?" While the voice seemed to be that of a favored grandfather, the look in the elder wizard's eyes unnerved the teens. It was a far cry from his normal twinkly gaze. Harry noted how it seemed Dumbledore was surprised at Katie's presence even as his gaze seemed to be boring holes into the back of Harry's head.

Katie spoke up in hopes of distracting Dumbledore who was peering intently at Harry. "Well we kind of set fire...sort of…set fire to Professor Quirrell."

"I don't think there was much of Professor Quirrell left, Katie," Hermione said quickly. "Honestly! The man had Voldemort's face growing out of his head!"

"Indeed? This sounds like a story worth hearing! Come closer and I'll have Fawkes here take us back to my office and you can tell me all about it." Dumbledore said genially.

Harry tried not to frown at this. It didn't escape his notice that Dumbledore didn't seem surprised by this revelation nor that he asked about the Stone. "What about the Stone, Headmaster? Do you need to return it to the Mirror?" Harry asked as he fished it out of his pocket.

"Ah the Philosopher's Stone! Yes give that to me. I believe it will be safe enough in my office now that you've seemingly dealt with Voldemort. I'll be sure to get it back to dear Nicolas post haste. Now where are Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley?"

This question took the teens by surprise. Hermione recovered the quickest, "Well sir Neville is hopefully with Madame Pomfrey with Oliver Wood who got wounded by a troll." Hermione face fell and she wrung her hands, "That is if Neville was able to fly past those animated chess pieces and the Cerebus! As for Ron, he tried to stop us from coming down here tonight so I had to cast a body bind on him. He should still be in the Gryffindor Common Room."

Again Dumbledore seemed blinkered by this, "Dear me! Ronald Weasley attempted to stop you instead of joining you? How very odd of him!"

This time Harry couldn't help but frown, "I think he was worried if he didn't stop us Professor McGonagall wouldn't let him read some more from _Quidditch Through My Eyes_." Harry purposely didn't mention Ollie's injuries since it seemed the Headmaster was more concerned at Ron's behavior than the fact Ollie and Neville might be dead in the chess room. To cover up his disquiet Harry hid it by giving Dumbledore the Stone.

The old wizard took the Stone and then offered his arms while Fawkes trilled again, "Let us be off! We shall see how young, stalwart Longbottom fared!"

The teens took the offered arms and in another flash of flames disappeared.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** KATIE BELL**

"_You okay Sunshine?_"

I think hearing these words while looking up into his beautiful green eyes is when I first started to fall in love with Harry Potter. Or at least this is the first time something in me might admit to it. Looking back now I have to wonder if that kiss 'for luck' had been a way to show how much I would miss him if he fell.

I would come to find how correct Hermione was regarding Harry having a 'saving people thing' and that he would jump on the back of a troll to save most anyone. Yet knowing that and seeing him do it for _**you **_is a very different thing. Just as Hermione had seen Harry leap to her defense as she screamed on the bathroom floor, I saw Harry do the same as I was expected the next thing I would see is the green of the Killing Curse rushing towards me.

Maybe I was being overly romantic and unrealistic but here was proof that Harry cared enough about me to risk his life for me. Certainly he had previously done it for Hermione but again seeing Harry put his own life at risk to save mine was like an emotional body blow. This on top of him disregarding his near brush with death to tenderly ask how I was…using my favorite pet name.

While movies and stories have such moments of connections in romantic spots like on a moonlit beach or pastoral picnic I wouldn't want to change a thing of when I began to realize that my heart was beginning to belong to Harry James Potter.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM**

"_Curiouser and curiouser!_"

Like Alice, I think those of us who went after the Stone felt we had fallen down our own version of the rabbit hole. While Ollie was being tended by the capable hands of Madame Pomfrey, I was suddenly summoned to the Headmasters office. I was surprised to see him there but was gratified to see my friends still alive and unhurt.

The Headmaster's reaction, to say nothing of Professor McGonagall's, was instructive and maddeningly confusing at the same time. He seemed interested in minor things while seemingly being unconcerned over much more pressing matters. I, for one, wanted to scream how could Voldemort have possessed Professor Quirrell for the entire year? Where were Hogwarts' fabled wards? Where were the professors, ghosts, portraits and house elves that supposedly saw everything?

This brought home to me some musings Harry had had about how did a troll get all the way to the bathroom he and Ron had found Hermione in? Then there was the loss Dumbledore seemed to be at regarding the fact that Ron had tried to stop us from going. It almost seemed like the Headmaster felt that was impossible. We would later find out why but I guess the old man hadn't realized what a hold Quidditch had on Ron.

All in all, the question and answer session was disquieting on many levels. Of course there was the additional heaping of guilt Professor McGonagall attempted to spoon up to Harry and I of how our parents would have been aghast at our recklessness. Of course neither Harry nor I gave this a second thought. While I'm sure our mums would have been cross both of our dads would be the first to congratulate us on a job well done. My opinion of the Head of Gryffindor House took a big hit because of this incident.

Luckily I quickly picked up on the vibe from my friends to say as little as possible from the moment I had entered into the room and refused a lemon drop. I was fully expecting we'd be speaking out by the Black Lake soon to get away from prying ears. This prediction turned out to be quite true even if it wasn't till after the final Quidditch game of the season.

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR LOCKER ROOM, HOGWARTS, JUNE 6****th**** 1992 – AFTERNOON**

"We are the champions; we are the champions…of the world!" Ollie's off-key rendition of the Queen song was awful and funny at time.

"Come on Ollie! We would have to at least play Beauxbatons and Durmstrang first!" Angelina called out as she quickly began shucking off her Chaser armor. It seemed she didn't want to wait to get to the girl's area. Harry thought she had an odd, predatory gleam in her eye.

"We are Champions because I was able to lead you to greatness! Me! Right off my death bed!" Ollie said with a crazed grin.

"Our glorious leader seems to think a day in the Infirmary is something out of the ordinary," Fred said to his brother.

"Indeed! The mind boggles at the limitations of his poor, potion-addled brain!" George replied.

Harry noticed that George was pulling off his armor almost as quickly as Angelina. Fred and Alicia didn't seem that far behind.

"That and I think the fact we out-scored Ravenclaw 420 to 150 was more the work of us brilliant chasers. That on top of the fact Harry flew rings around poor Alain." Katie said with a laugh. She gave Harry a playful punch in the shoulder, "Thanks for the assists, Harry. It's always nice when the seeker can afford to break up the opposing chaser line."

"Nonsense! I taught all of you everything you know!" Ollie said with a happy grin.

Alicia raised an eyebrow, "So you were coaching Harry prior to school so he could do a Wronski Feint after only fifteen minutes on a broom? Oh yeah, you really taught us everything we know!" she with sarcasm dripping from her words.

Ollie's cheerful retort was cut short as Gloria Stebbins stuck her head through the door, "Ho Lions! Permission for my thoroughly whipped butt to enter?"

Ollie's grin got even bigger to the point it looked like it would split, "I love a witch who takes defeat so graciously. Come into my office and I shall show you how appreciative I can be!"

Watching Ollie and Gloria stumble into Ollie's office laughing rather drunkenly made Harry smile. Even though they had trounced the 'Claws, the Ravens had never given up and fought hard right up to the moment Harry snatched the snitch right out from under the startled Ravenclaw seeker's broom. Winning the Quidditch Cup just added to the high coming from such a hard played game.

In fact it dawned on Harry that the Twins were heading off in the direction of the girl's showers with Angelina and Alicia. It didn't take an O in Divinations to guess what they'd be doing soon. With a tint of red in his face, Harry looked over to see Katie looking him with a curious look on her face.

Not sure what to make of it, Harry decided to go with what he knew. "Want some company while you work on your broom?" He knew Katie always took care of her broom and checked her equipment before heading off to the showers. Harry had realized this was a good habit to get into and so usually joined her.

"In a minute; with everyone busy I want to check something," Katie replied. Harry thought her voice was rather breathy and she still had that funny look in her eye.

Katie took Harry's hand and led him over to the boy's locker room, "I've never thought to check it out. I want to see if it is different than ours!"

Harry didn't resist being dragged along, "I don't think it's different but I'm betting the smell is worse!"

Katie laughed, "Gryffindor's charge ahead! I'll take my chances!" With a smile like a kid getting away with stealing biscuits, Katie went through the door and wandered around a bit.

Harry took the time to take off some of his chest and arm guards. While a seeker needed to be fast they were the ones who took the most of the bludger hits. As he dropped his chest armor on the floor before his locker he felt a hand on his shoulder.

To his surprise this hand spun him around and another reached out to help pull him into Katie's embrace. Even more surprising was Katie kissing him passionately on the lips! Harry was too stunned at first to resist. After a few seconds his mind engaged and thought about pulling away when a voice seemed to ask why? Oddly enough this voice sounded a bit like Hermione. This made him think of his bushy-haired friend which caused him to break the kiss.

"Whoa Katie! Where is this coming from?" Harry asked.

Katie didn't seem angry at Harry pushing her away. If anything she pulled him closer to her. "I think you know exactly where this is coming from, Harry. Don't you feel it? Didn't you feel it while we were fighting the troll?" Katie licked her lips and before Harry could reply started kissing Harry again.

This time Harry didn't resist the snogging even as his realized what was going on. Katie was finally feeling the Rush. He too felt energetic and remember how Katie had once said she felt like dancing after practice or a game. He could understand now what she meant. In fact he felt something he had only felt a few times before; he was getting an erection.

This didn't go unnoticed by Katie for long and she soon was grinding her hips against him. While this was rather mind-blowing to Harry it was Katie's tongue practically prying open his mouth and dueling with his own which really set his blood pounding.

After a moment which could have actually been hours, Katie began to whimper and she broke the kiss to begin to take off her own armor. Harry helped her but was surprised when she ripped open her sweat-stained t-shirt to reveal her sports bra. The bra was also yanked off to bare Katie's pale, white breasts. While almost fourteen, Harry could see Katie was well on her way to becoming a full figured woman. Harry's breath seemed to stick in his throat as Katie grabbed his hands and placed it on her chest.

"I want you to touch me. I want to teach you what I want!" Katie whispered in a tone which seemed to send a jolt down Harry's spine and directly to the throbbing organ in his trousers. Again time seemed to lose meaning as the teens went back to kissing while Katie would whisper encouragements and advice. All the while she began to grind against Harry's leg and occasionally arch her back and let out pleasure-filled moans.

Harry was in heaven! A part of him, the part which had listened to Vernon and Petunia and the glowering Father Gordon no matter how much he hated them, was ashamed at what he was doing. Yet Harry wasn't going to deny his friend that had helped him so much no matter how he might feel it was somehow sinful.

Katie finally broke off their kissing with a small shudder, "I need more, Harry! I have to have more!" With that she undid her belt and dropped her pants to the floor leaving her only in her knickers. Before a startled Harry could say anything, she took of his hands but this time guided it to her moist sex.

"Gentle now Harry! Find my nub…right…no…there! Yes! Right there! Stroke it just like that!" Katie gasped as Harry struggled to obey the writhing witch. He was amazed at the heat between her legs. The smell of sex was also intoxicating in a way Harry couldn't quite pin down. The angle found his face mostly against Katie's breasts. Amazed at his daring, Harry bent down and captured a taut nipple in his mouth while he continued to stroke Katie's clit.

As keyed up as she was it wasn't long before Katie was gasping in pleasure which gave way to shrieks of joy. This ended with a long moan while her whole body shuddered and then seem to tense up. Then without warning she sagged against the lockers behind her and it was all Harry could do to keep them from both falling to the floor.

Not knowing what to do, Harry settled on just resting his head in the crook of Katie's neck and gently rubbing her arm. Finally she stirred and stretched before kissing Harry tenderly. After a moment of kissing she looked Harry deeply in the eyes and whispered, "Wow!"

Harry smiled, "I think wow might be a bit of an understatement!"

Katie kissed Harry and to his surprise her hand found the bulge in his trousers and gave it a squeeze, "I think we can go for another wow."

Even though Katie was half-way naked and his hand covered in her juices, Harry blushed and looked away, "I don't think I need it."

"I don't think Harry Junior here agrees with you," Katie whispered into Harry's ear. "Just lean back and let your Quidditch Sister take care of you." She maneuvered Harry against the lockers and quickly undid his trousers. She then pulled down his underwear to reveal it was obvious that while Harry might not think he needed relief his penis disagreed. It was hard and startlingly red compared to his pale legs. Katie rested her head on his shoulder and began to stroke him.

"How is this? Is this how you do it?" Katie asked

"Uhm…I…I've never done this before! Have…have you?" Harry stammered. His embarrassment warred with the delicious feeling Katie's strokes were having on him. He was finding it harder to breathe for some reason.

"No I haven't. I guess will have to find out what makes you go pop together, yeah?" Katie said huskily as she gripped him tighter and wanked him a bit harder. Harry's let out an involuntary moan and tried not to have his knees buckle out from under him.

Katie made this even more difficult by whispering into his ears all manner of things which made him even more excited. Harry just concentrated on keeping on his feet while enjoying the glorious feeling. The shouts of his conscience were easily drowned out by the erotic pleasure he was feeling. He could never bring himself to touch himself and now here was a pretty girl doing it for him! It almost seemed more magical than anything else at Hogwarts.

Finally Harry felt a shift in what he was feeling; a build-up like he had never felt before. Thinking on some of things he had heard Ron, Dean and Seamus bandy about he was pretty sure he was going to cum. He wondered if it would be as good as the older boys said it would be.

"Katie! I think I'm…I think I'm going to…" Harry tried to warn her but his breath was coming out in pants and he felt like there was a huge spring in his loins and it wanted to be released.

"You're going to cum, Harry? That's it! Yes! Cum for me baby! Cum for your Sunshine sister!" Katie practically sang in his ear before leaning down to watch for the coming explosion as she wanked him even harder.

In a rush, Harry felt a pleasure he had never known as his body began to jerk while Katie milked him of spurt after spurt of cum.

"Ahh Katie!" Harry screamed suddenly in pain.

**XxXxX**

**Dr. BELL'S OFFICE, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – NOON**

"Poor Harry!" Luna said as she tried to stop giggling. "Did he actually try to stop the pain by pressing his penis against the bench?"

Katie couldn't help but grin, "Yes he did before I had the presence of mind to cast a pain numbing which Ollie had taught me my first year. I managed to ask Madame Pomfrey about it the next year when I was in getting my ribs patched up after a bludger hit. She says Harry's equipment wasn't fully ready. He could orgasm but all the right fluids weren't coming out. So it sort of felt like after the initial few spurts that he had spurting acid. He said for a bit it felt it was on fire inside."

Luna laughed again, "Only Harry Potter could ruin such a wonderful first sexual experience!"

"Oh I don't think this little hiccup ruined it and I would bet neither does Harry. After a bit we couldn't stop laughing about it. Then we managed to squeak in a shower and get me out before Fred and George wandered in. Sometimes I think that shower was more important than the sex." Katie said.

Luna raised a questioning eyebrow, "Oh really? How so?"

Katie made a gesture to one of the Wizarding pictures on her desk. Luna could see it was taken after their first Quidditch Cup win before they had gone down to the lockers. "As you can see were just so young. Both of us growing up in the Muggle world where the idea that two kids as young as us could shower together let alone have sex would be seen as terribly wrong. Being able to do something as simple as shower together, even if we didn't do much then scrub each other's back, was a big milestone for Harry."

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment. "I am surprised after this first time with you Harry had so many problems later on."

Katie frowned, "You have to remember Harry had been devalued as a person by the Dursleys almost from the word go. Certainly he fought against this but when you're a kid with little to compare things to, well Harry internalized the message he was a freak. In fact, Harry had plenty of voices in his head telling him he had done the wrong thing and he should feel ashamed about it. Of course after he came into his House magicks after your encounter with him, well all bets were off in a sense. Sort of hard to deal with your sexuality with all the factors which were acting on him at the time."

Luna frowned as well, "With one of those voices being Voldemort in the form of his scar. It is a wonder Harry made it to Hogwarts with his sanity with that abomination linked to him."

Katie shrugged, "Harry true heroism and internal strength is so often misunderstood even to this day. Hopefully after you publish people will finally understand what sort of man he is." Katie face suddenly broke into a mischievous grin. "Of course I think historians are going to be rather surprised by the events in Harry's Third Year to say nothing of that summer."

Luna chuckled as well, "It is too bad most of that information will be kept from the public copy. It would be amusing to see how that info would further crush the people's idea of the chaste and squeaky clean Boy-Who-Lived promoted in those horrid books Ginevra used to read."

Katie looked at the clock. "How about we finish up Harry's first year on the way and at the restaurant if you don't mind 'working' while we eat."

Luna nodded, "Not at all! It has been very interesting hearing these stories so sequentially. I mean I have heard a little of this and a little of that over the years but I don't think I have heard all of it at once. It will be quite illuminating when I get everyone's views put together."

"Well I for one am looking forward to your story, Luna. It is amazing how after all this time you remain, out of all of us, the most mysterious!" Katie said with a fond smile.

Luna took on an obviously fake look of innocence while she batted her eyes coquettishly, "When one is surrounded by women so much prettier it pays to be the mysterious one."

Katie waited till the lithe blonde had gathered up her things and made her way to the door before catching her in a hug and kissing her passionately.

"Luna, I think you are plenty pretty for me!"

Both women looked into each other's eyes as they held tightly to each other before letting go with one last squeeze.

"Come Lady Lovegood! Lunch awaits us!" Katie said in a fair imitation of Percy Weasley.

"Lead on Dr. Bell! Let the cannoli beware!' Luna said happily.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Eight Preview**: The suspicious actions of the day are examined. Plus a certain pink-haired witch makes an appearance!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Given how sports mad everyone at Hogwarts is, JKR sure cancelled games at the drop of a hat as it were. I think one of the bits of fanon which makes perfect sense is having reserve players. So even if Harry ends up in the infirmary, the game goes on.

**Poor Harry**: While I do not know if it happens to every guy, but what happened to poor Harry happened to me the first time I 'tested the equipment' when I was a kid.

**Ages**: While Hermione is almost a full year older than Harry, Katie is the opposite. Like him, she has a late birthday in June so at the time of this story she's still 13. I'm going to make Luna's birthday be September 10th so she's in the same boat w/Hermione being almost old enough to be in Harry's year but missed the cut-off by ten days. So while a year below Harry, she's actually only 41 days younger than him. This sort of cut-off thing is how you can work it so Tonks be at Hogwarts during Harry's First Year and still be able to hit the canonical timeline of all her training.

**German Bombs**: Just a reminder, if Tom Riddle Jr. was Head Boy in 1945 then he would have been around during the 1940-41 London Blitz. I think knowing he was a wizard and not being able to do anything about the bombs falling on him might have contributed to his lust for power. This is made worse given the fact that his orphanage obviously had low priority when it came to being evacuated. So while other (better off) children were safe in the countryside, Tom and his fellow orphans for a time had to deal with death raining from above before finally getting evacuated. This might be another reason why Voldemort seems to like torturing his own followers given how they are rich and so their own children (had they been Muggles) would have been sent away for safety.

**Leave the gun; take the cannoli**: I couldn't help but throw in this shout out to a funny scene from a very famous movie.


	8. Suspicions

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST**: _It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires pains, the pains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_The moment there is suspicion about a person's motives, everything he does becomes tainted_." – **Mahatma Gandhi** – Indian nationalist and peacemaker – 1869-1948

**Last Update**: 09-29-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER EIGHT – SUSPICIONS**

**XxXxX**

**GOODRAMGATE ROAD, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – NOON**

The two blondes laughed as they walked along arm in arm. A silly ad on a bus which drove by them as they walked had sparked the giggle-fest. A few people waved or called out their hellos since Katie was rather well known in the area. She often frequented the many restaurants and cafes in the area.

In short order they had made their way to Deansgate Road so they could walk past the beautiful York Minster Gothic cathedral before finding their way to the restaurant _La Vecchia Scuola_. The greeter, a young woman with a stunning smile and skin which reminded both witches of Angelina, confirmed their reservation and one of the wait staff had them at their table in moments. After their orders were decided upon and the waiter bustled off their choices, Luna surreptitiously cast a _muffliato_ spell as well as a low-grade _notice-me-not charm_. This wouldn't keep the restaurant staff form noticing them but the rest of the guests rapidly forgot the two beautiful blondes had ever even entered the dining room.

Luna took out her recorder and propped it up against a candle-holder, "There! We are all set. So where were we?"

Katie sipped her wine before answering, "We were working on embarrassing Harry to death when this comes out."

Luna shook her head, "Not at all. I have already decided there will be the mass market version as well as a private, family copy which only the Unspeakables or historians with permission will be able to view. I am sure none of us want the entire story out for public consumption. If Harry can't take a bit of teasing from his closet friends and family then I have seriously misjudged him."

"Have you a title for it yet?" Katie asked. She was surprised at herself for never asking earlier.

"I am going with _The Power He Knew Not_ for now," Luna said.

Katie beamed, "That's a great title, Luna! Of course I think people are going to be disappointed the power turned out to be a gang of witches backing him up."

Luna smirked, "To say nothing of wanting to shag him if they could get away with it."

Katie chuckled, "There is that!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** SALLY-ANNE PERKS**

I once read a book where there was mention of an old Chinese blessing which was also a bit of a curse, "May you live in interesting times." I don't know if this is a true Chinese proverb or not but the concept is certainly true enough. Over the years I've taken an interest in historical fiction and books which look at the background of 'interesting times' throughout history. I want to find out what everyone else was doing or thinking while history's movers and shakers grab all the headlines as it were.

This interests me because I was, for the most part, one of those background people who just happened to be around while history was being made. As my first year at Hogwarts was drawing to a close, I was beginning to get the first glimpse that I was watching a historical event unfold which would have far reaching consequences.

So I look through the literature to see if others who were in similar situations as mine wrote down their feelings. How did it feel to be on Monty's staff or be the favorite scribe at Charlemagne's court? What were Queen Guinevere's handmaiden's thoughts as they watch her crash and burn with Sir Lancelot?

I want to know because even today I'm not sure how I feel about what I witnessed first-hand. The oddness to reading about Harry Potter in larger than life prose and to try and reconcile that with the boy with messy hair and piercing eyes I often saw in our Common Room. Practically deified as the Boy-Who-Lived, his defeat of Voldemort a second time really made the myth-makers go insane with his story. Just as the Boy-Who-Lived books which came out while Harry was hidden away, most of what has been written since the Dark Lord fell is frankly not worth a wooden knut.

I know this because while I wasn't aware of it for the most part, I was there as his legend was in the making. His and that of his best friend Hermione Granger. A woman who continues to this day to shake up Magical Britain and whose influence is felt throughout the Magical world. For all of this, though, I remember when she was an insecure, poorly groomed girl scared of losing one of the only things that mattered in her world.

**XxXxX**

**LIBRARY, HOGWARTS, JUNE 7****th**** 1992 – LATE MORNING**

"What's bothering you, Hermione?" Sally-Anne finally asked. She was getting annoyed at the little frowns and sighs her friend was making. It was bad enough they had to be in the library on such a fine day to do some last minute research for their summer's homework. Having to deal with all the tension and worry radiating off of Hermione was just too much.

"Yeah Hermione; you're going to worry your lip into a bloody mess if you're not careful," Lilith admonished.

Hermione looked up from her notes and blushed, "I don't know what you mean."

Fay made a rather unladylike snort, "Pull the other one Granger! You've been wound up all day. I know you went through something pretty bad but you got through it and on top of that we won the Quidditch Cup! Yet if you were a cat animagus like Professor McGonagall I'd expect you to be pacing around and meowing like there was no tomorrow!"

Hermione open her mouth to speak and thought better of it. She looked back down to her notes, "It's nothing really."

While Lilith rolled her eyes in exasperation, Sally-Anne and Fay exchanged knowing glances. They had noticed something was up the night before when Hermione left the party celebrating the Quidditch win very early. Her actions today seem to confirm what they suspected.

"This is about Harry and Katie coming back so late after the game isn't it?" Sally-Anne asked.

Hermione's head flew up and her eyes were wild, "What?"

Fay couldn't help but laugh a bit nastily, "Oh yeah, you are soOOOoo worried about that."

Hermione blushed but crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "I don't know what you mean," she said primly.

Now it was Sally-Anne's turn to laugh quietly, "Come on Hermione; denial is more than a river in Egypt! Every minute that ticked by and the team didn't show had you becoming wound tighter and tighter. Everybody knows that Katie and Harry usually show up an hour or so earlier than the rest of the players after a game until last night. You're all worked up because you think the reason they were late was because the two of them were doing what all the other players do after a game."

Hermione's face had a brief hint of defiance before falling and the young witch looked like she was going to break down into tears. After a second of having her friends stare at her with knowing glances it was obvious they knew what was bothering her and she couldn't help but to put her head down on her textbook and start to cry softly.

The three other witches looked at each other a bit guiltily. Sally-Anne cursed herself; they should have remembered how hard Granger took things! Hadn't she spent almost five hours in the bathroom crying and carrying on last Halloween?

Sally-Anne put a comforting hand on the sobbing witch's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Come on Hermione, don't cry. We weren't trying to tease you. We want to help. I thought you knew that by now."

Lilith began to rub Hermione's back in a soft, soothing rhythm. "Hermione, you need to get a hold of yourself. I know it is hard for us Muggleborns to understand but remember what Madame Pomfrey taught us last month about our urges. The Quidditch players aren't really in their right minds. What they do after a game doesn't really count."

Hermione looked up; her face was blotchy with tears, "How can you say that? How can it not count? Katie already got Harry's first kiss and now she's going to get everything else. How can I…how is anyone going to compete with that?"

"Shhh, shhh! Don't let your Gryffindor passion run away with you, Hermione!" Lilith said. "Think like a Ravenclaw for a second and listen to me. Can you do that for me, Hermione?"

With a sniffle and a nod, Hermione visibly struggled to get control of herself.

Lilith took a deep breath, "Okay I know you don't follow the gossip but just like you guys have Lavender and Parvati, I have Hannah and Megan. So I get to hear all about who is seeing who though why anyone in our year cares about who some 6th or 7th year is dating is beyond me. Anyway, do you know Gloria Stebbins?"

Hermione nodded, "She's the Ravenclaw's 7th year witch prefect as well as one of their chasers."

Lilith nodded, "That's right and she's been rather tight with Oliver Wood since last year. In fact I heard last night she headed over to the Gryffindor locker room right after the game. So you'd expect her to be dating Oliver Wood, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well you're wrong," Fay broke in. "She's dating some Slytherin bloke."

"Chad Pritchard," Sally-Anne said.

Lilith nodded, "Exactly! I think we can take it to Gringotts that she and Wood shagged like bunnies last night but she isn't dating him. Plus she's graduating this year and it'll probably be awhile before she meets up with Oliver again. So even though they've probably been having sex since last year it isn't affecting Gloria's day-to-day relationship with her boyfriend."

Hermione's looked unsure.

Sally-Anne moved over and gave her roommate a hug, "You're working yourself into a lather over something you can't control and something which isn't supposed to matter. If you look around you'll see it is rare for Quidditch players to date other Quidditch players. It's like they all say, 'What happens in the locker room; stays in the locker room.'"

Hermione bit her lip, "I know I'm being daft but I can't help but think Katie is going to steal my friend from me!"

Sally-Anne sighed, "Look Hermione…I know you haven't had a lot of friends growing up but real friends don't steal from each other and I am pretty sure Katie is your friend. Plus I doubt Harry would ever stop being your friend."

Fay gave another snort, "Harry's practically a Hufflepuff in that regard. He'd never let you go. He's about as bad in the friend department as you are."

Again Hermione looked away with a look of uncertainty on her face. "I wish I could believe that. I think she fancies him."

Sally-Anne tried not to sound cross, "So? Are you a Gryffindor or not? Yeah she's got a lot going for her but she's not in Harry's year and you are. She doesn't go to almost every class with him and you do. Besides she's going to graduate a year before all of us so you're going to have a full year of him to yourself."

Fay gave a toss of her hair a nod towards a table filled with a bunch of Second and Third Year boys made up of a mix of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. "Besides don't be setting yourself up on one guy so earlier. I mean you're thirteen! Plenty of time to choose and plenty of wizards to choose from. Besides I didn't peg you for a gal who would want to get all involved and domestic, Hermione."

Hermione blinked at this. Her face softened and it seemed as if the tensioned flowed out of her. "I _have_ been being daft. You're right Fay; I'm not that type of girl. I want a career and get myself set up before I think of marriage and children. I'm getting worked up over nothing."

Lilith smiled coyly, "Oh I don't know; I think Harry Potter is worth getting worked up over. I just think you need to wait a bit on it. You're his best friend and while that is often seen as a kiss of death in a lot of romance books I don't think that applies to Harry."

Fay leaned in and caught Hermione's eye, "Even if Harry does end up with Katie doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Like I said, there are plenty of fish in the sea and we've not yet begun to fish!"

All of the girls giggled at this. Hermione smiled at the other girls warmly, "Thank you all so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be crying in the loo and you know it," Sally-Anne joked.

Hermione grimaced, "Don't remind me. It's bad enough I had to watch Harry jump on another troll. Watching it from the sidelines didn't make it any easier." She left unsaid it was her idea which ended up killing the troll.

The three other witches quickly looked at each other before all leaning in, "So what really happened the other day, Hermione? Nobody has seen Quirrell and Ollie was pretty banged up before Pomfrey fixed him." Sally-Anne asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I can't really talk about it, not here. How about I tell you when you come over in a few weeks? Maybe Lilith can come as well."

The two girls nodded while Fay looked a bit cross, "Just because I'll be on holiday in Majorca doesn't mean I want to be left in the dark. How about you borrow Hedwig and send me a letter? You know he'll be at your house enough over the summer. Harry won't mind and his bird probably will be glad of the work."

Hermione nodded, "I'll make a point of it." Hermione smiled again, "I can't believe the luck that you two live close enough and Fay can always floo in and ride with you guys for a visit. I really was dreading a summer by myself."

Sally-Anne gave Hermione a sly look, "Well Harry doesn't live too far away. Maybe you should invite him over. Katie's way up in Cambridge so you can work on old Mr. Green Eyes while she's not around."

Hermione blinked in surprise at this idea before her face broke out in a wide, satisfied smile.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

If there is one thing I learned at the Dursleys was how to read people. I learned to listen to what they said and what they didn't say. I learned to look for body movements and changes in facial color. I learned all this to survive the potential daily wrath of my aunt and uncle. A paling of my aunt's skin, the ruddy flush and a throbbing vein in my uncle's forehead were signs of an imminent beating. When failure to see these signs led to painful thrashing there is a great deal of incentive to learn.

So I learned quite young how to look for the subtle clues of how my relatives reacted. As I grew older I also learned how act when I was around other people so as not to set off a violent reaction from my aunt and uncle as well on the rare occasion they let me come with them. Dudley was pretty much 'always on' when it came to me so I generally just avoided him when I could. Thank Merlin for the Little Whinging Public Library without which I'm not sure how I could have survived the long summer days of Harry Hunting.

So because of this I found the end of year feast rather illuminating in many ways. While what Dumbledore said was interesting in its own way it was all he _didn't_ say which really sparked my interest. Not only that but there was the total lack of reaction on the part of the staff. Watching them as Dumbledore spoke made it clear to me that either they were used to accepting the most outlandish of tales at face value or were being manipulated just as I seemed to be.

Of course there was always the awful possibility they all might be willing partners in whatever scheme the Headmaster seemed to be playing. I wasn't sure what the scheme was or whether it was being done for good reasons or not. All I knew was I couldn't tell which made me feel like being around Uncle Vernon without being able to tell what he was thinking. This made me feel incredibly vulnerable and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

**XxXxX**

**THE GREAT HALL, HOGWARTS, JUNE 8****th**** 1992 – DINNER TIME**

Harry watched as the last few students made their way into the Great Hall for dinner. The hall was resplendent in green and silver to celebrate that Slytherin had won the House Cup. While winning the Quidditch cup had catapulted Gryffindor from last place to second, they were still 60 points shy of tying Slytherin. Harry tried not to look over at the Slytherin table where there were far too many smug looks for his taste. He really regretted the 150 points lost over Norbert. If it hadn't been for his stupidity and lack of asking for help the Lions would have crushed the Snakes. Instead Slytherin House had won for the seventh year in a row.

He was sitting between Neville and Hermione. They had all come down early to get away from the constant questions people kept badgering them with. They all were deep in conversation, Harry with Neville and Hermione with Sally-Anne and Fay which had so far kept most of the curious away.

Sitting across from Harry was Ron who still looked put out due to being petrified. He had gone on and on about how Professor McGonagall had spoken of the loss of more house points at the feast. Both he and Percy prattled on about how Gryffindor was probably going to be knocked down from second place to third or maybe even fourth. Percy seemed rather pleased in a twisted sort of way that Harry's actions might result in them being taken down.

Harry, for his part, had ignored it. He didn't think it was going to happen but he had to admit Percy knew McGonagall and Dumbledore pretty well so it was possible. However he had done what he had to do and as he had told Oliver and Katie, there was no amount of house points worth letting Voldemort win.

The hubbub around the hall stilled as Dumbledore rose and moved to the speaker's podium. The animated owl on the front of the podium ruffled it's wings and the sudden sound of the old wizard's breathing announced the built in _sonorous_ spell had gone active.

"Another year has come and gone!" Dumbledore said boomed out cheerfully. "I hope you will forgive an old man's wheezing waffle before we dive into our last feast of this term. What a year it has been for one and all! I would hope you all are diligent over the summer so not all of the Professor's hard work drains out of your heads that we've so carefully filled over the year."

"Before we tuck in, it is time to honor the house which has striven the hardest and won the most points towards the House Cup." Dumbledore said with a half bow in Professor Snape's direction.

"Or the House which didn't have Snape subtracting points from on a daily basis!" Neville said quietly through clenched teeth. Harry nodded at this as Hermione glared at Neville to be quiet.

"The points stand thus: In fourth place, Ravenclaw with 326; in third is Hufflepuff with 352; Gryffindor has 412 while Slytherin wins with an impressive 472." Dumbledore said.

The Slytherin table erupted in a riot of foot stamping and cheering. Harry was sickened at seeing Draco bang his goblet on the table while looking self-important. Harry was sure he took credit for the 150 point loss due the whole Norbert incident. The Ravenclaws weren't happy about their score either. Without the Quidditch win to boost them to second place they had fallen to last and they didn't like it.

"Yes a hearty well done is due to those of Slytherin house," Dumbledore said when the cheering wound down a bit. "However recent events must be taken into account to reflect the drive of some students to win over impossible odds."

The room quickly fell silent. Even the Slytherin's cocky demeanor seemed to take a hit.

"So without further ado some last minute points need to be awarded. There have been many rumors of late in regards to Professor Quirrell. While I cannot comment on these rumors, I can say that five students working together did Hogwarts a service worth rewarding. Tonight we shall recognize these fine students with the fruits of their labor."

As Dumbledore looked down as if reviewing some notes, the Great Hall was awash in excited whispers.

The old wizard looked up, "Great things are accomplished when those who see act. These five students, Lions all, acted in a way which would make Godric Gryffindor proud. Due to Oliver Wood's leadership and cool head under pressure, I award Gryffindor 10 points. For Katie Bell's exceptional spell work I award Gryffindor 10 more points."

The hall was beginning to break out in excited murmurings as the implications of Dumbledore's points might have. Heedless of this Dumbledore continued, "For Neville Longbottom's bravery in the face of fear I award Gryffindor 10 points. For Hermione Granger's cool use of logic in the face of fire I award Gryffindor 10 points. And to Harry Potter for his tenacity and refusal to give up in the face of adversity I award Gryffindor 10 points."

The Great Hall erupted at this. Everyone had been sure Gryffindor was going to edge ahead of Slytherin for first place! While his fellow Lions cheered these new points, Harry couldn't help but wonder how defeating Voldemort was only worth 10 points? If he had been award 25 then they'd have taken the House Cup!

Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the hall. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage and the most heroic was not shown by these five fine students but another. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. In doing so, a sixth student should also be recognized. I therefore award 15 points to Mr. Ronald Weasley!"

The hall again went wild as it became apparent that Slytherin's hold on the House cup had finally been broken. Gryffindors of all years were fighting to get close enough to clap Ron on the back in congratulations. The ginger haired boy looked pole-axed and his face was as red as his hair.

Harry didn't seem to hear what Dumbledore said before the old wizard clapped his hands and the Slytherin colors and decorations were replaced with the red and gold of Gryffindor. While the Slytherins looked mad enough to commit murder, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seemed delighted to see the Snakes brought low. Having to watch the sour look on Professor Snape's face as he shook Professor McGonagall's hand in congratulation was an added bonus for most of the students.

Harry wasn't the only one who seemed to have the elation flow around him without touching them. He noticed how Neville and Hermione were motionless next to him and both Katie and Ollie caught his eye. It was obvious to Harry they all were thinking the same thing.

Why had the Headmaster given Ron 15 points?

**XxXxX**

**OVERLOOK GROVE, BLACK LAKE, HOGWARTS, JUNE 9****th**** 1992 – MORNING**

Katie pointed and waited till Ollie nodded that he saw them before she went into a quick dive to land next to the three teens. Just as she suspected; it was the same place she and Harry had had their moment of connection back in January. Now it was a place where they all felt reasonably sure of being able to speak without being overheard or spied on. They had originally thought to meet in the locker rooms but after a quick check they found the only rooms without some form of portrait of a past famous alumni was the showers and hanging out there would draw suspicion.

As she landed her broom Katie saw Harry had the same thoughtful look on his face he had had during the end of term feast when Ron Weasley had 'won' them the House Cup. This was all he and most of the rest of Gryffindor house talked about that night back in the common room. Katie had been amazed and rather alarmed how the five of them earlier could barely go to the loo alone without people trying to question them about what had happened to them only to be virtually ignored now. It was if the 50 points the quintet had won didn't matter in the face of the 15 Ron was awarded.

Not that any of them cared although, like Harry, Katie had wondered how attacking a possessed wizard could only be worth 10 points. It frankly smelled worst then Twins feet after a game.

The younger teens gave terse greetings which Katie answered with a curt nod. She cast a few charms while Oliver cast a few detections spells. After a moment Oliver seemed satisfied with what he found or didn't find.

"So Harry; we're all here. What is the story?" Oliver said as he eased himself onto a rocky outcropping. While Pomfrey had fixed him up, playing Quidditch had stressed his injuries. Katie noticed, though, how the older wizard, a Quidditch captain no less, deferred to the younger one.

"I'm not entirely sure," Harry said quietly. He looked at Hermione, "I just want to say up front that I'm not accusing anyone, especially the Headmaster, of anything. Even if there is some sort of plan or scheme going on we can't be sure one way or another if it's bad or good. All I know is a lot of things don't add up."

"What have you got then, Harry?" Oliver asked. Katie nodded; she was eager to hear what Harry was thinking considering some of the things he'd already told her.

Harry paused and looked back at the castle before slowly mapping out his concerns. How Hagrid had told him he was a wizard and not McGonagall which also meant Harry got to see him remove the Stone from Gringotts. How he had suddenly received his father's invisibility cloak just in time to sneak around and find the Mirror of Erised. How Hagrid had a weeks old copy of the Daily Prophet lying around which just so happened to have news about the Gringotts break-in.

When Harry paused to give them a minute to let the info sink in, Hermione finally spoke up, "I understand now Harry why you have been suspicious. Individually I'm sure one could think there was a reasonable explanation for each event but taken together? No, something is going on."

Ollie nodded, "Troll or not, those traps were just too easy. I agree with you Harry; there is no way that could have been the real Stone."

"Besides if Nicholas Flamel has been using that stone for over 500 years, why did he suddenly need to have Dumbledore look after it?" Neville asked. "He kept it hidden from Grindelwald and You-Know-Who during the last war and he's just a spirit now."

"I think there is something a bit more disquieting about what happened down in those chambers besides meeting the Dark Lord," Katie said slowly.

The others look at her. "What do you mean, Katie?" Harry asked.

Katie took a deep breath, "Think of it Harry. If those were real traps, then the idea had to be for them to slow a thief down before help could arrive. Why wasn't the door to Fluffy's room locked more tightly? You told me Hermione got through it with a simple _Alohamora_. Okay even if that wasn't bad enough then why wasn't there a charm to alert the teachers the door had been opened? Why not station two suits of armor and hang a portrait across from the door? After the whole Halloween Troll incident you'd think the Headmaster would take no chances."

Oliver gave a humorless laugh, "Yeah put old Sir Cadogan there and that daft git would certainly raise a ruckus if someone was trying to get in."

Katie nodded, "Exactly! Plus why not a charm on the trap door or any of the other doors? If McGonagall was the one who charmed those chess pieces she could have also had an alarm to tell her if they became active! So why didn't any of the teachers show up?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "Didn't you look up some info on phoenixes back in November when I told you about my wand core?" Hermione nodded. "So could Fawkes have teleported..."

"Apparated," Neville amended.

"Right, apparated to Dumbledore in London and then back again?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Phoenixes travel to those they are bonded with regardless of distance. As long as they can sense their bonder then they can go to them."

Harry looked at Katie, "So even if none of the other teachers got a warning, you'd expect Dumbledore should have. So I see what you mean, Katie. Why did Dumbledore show up only after I killed Quirrell?"

"Honestly Harry! You didn't kill Quirrell! I agree with the Headmaster; his death was the result of allowing Voldemort to possess him. You didn't know your mother's protection would set him on fire."

"Whether Harry killed him or not isn't the issue," Oliver said. "Katie and Harry bring up a good point. One I'm rather interested in knowing since that troll could have killed me if Neville hadn't gotten me to Pomfrey. If they are right, he shouldn't have had to."

"What worries me is how Dumbledore didn't do more than blink at the mention of Voldemort. He seemed more interested in how I killed him rather than the fact one of his own Professors had been possessed by an evil wizard all year." Harry said.

"Then there is Ron. Don't forget how Dumbledore seemed shocked that Ron wasn't there and Ollie and I were." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah and remember how Dumbledore seemed put out about Hermione having to stun Ron so we could go protect the Stone," Neville said.

Harry smacked a fist into his other hand, "That's what I don't understand! What is up with the Headmaster and Ron? Why award those 15 points? If Dumbledore was so upset about him trying to stop us instead of going with us, why reward him?"

"Maybe it was to reward him for something he has yet to do...or to do better." Hermione said.

"At what? Keeping Harry from being on time or trying to drag his grades down more," Katie said sarcastically. She chuckled till she saw the looks on Harry and Hermione's face. "What?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then over to Oliver, "Ollie, how do Wizarding families get to Kings Cross?"

"They floo in. Even if you mostly Muggle-raised like I am you'd be daft to want to drive there. I've heard Gloria say some of her fellow Ravenclaws think Kings Cross was chosen because it is hard for Muggleborns to get there. Just another way to 'keep them in their place' or some Pureblood rot like that."

"Right, right..." Harry said nodding.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure but bear with me for a second..." Harry had a far-away look in his eyes. Finally his face hardened, "Okay so the Weasleys live in Ottery St. Catchpole, right?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah its way down in West County. Considering how poor they are I'm surprised they don't go to St. Michael's School of Wizardry around Exeter. It would be a whole lot cheaper and then they'd only have to pay for the last two years of Hogwarts."

Harry blinked in surprise, "Really?"

Katie nodded, "Yes you probably didn't notice it being First Years but a lot of students drop out after the get their OWLs and we also get students from all six regional schools. If you and Hermione didn't come to Hogwarts, you both could still have gone to St George's Magical School of England to get your OWLs. The cost of coming here is one of the reason Hogwarts has so many Purebloods since they have the galleons to afford the tuition."

Harry shook his head as if to clear it, "Okay that is a totally different can of worms but I got side-tracked. I didn't know how to get the portal at 9 ¾ so I was..."

"Hold up a minute, Harry. You mean Hagrid didn't take you? I wondered why you weren't with the rest of the Muggleborn group who all got brought in by Professor Burbage." Hermione asked.

"No, that's the point, I didn't. My Uncle Vernon dropped me off and I was trying to figure out if there was someone I could ask about the portal when Mrs. Weasley and the rest all showed up. I saw that they had trunks and there was Errol in his cage so I figured they were wizards. Mrs. Weasley was going on about where the portal was. Come to think of it, she was doing it loud enough I'm surprised Percy didn't go on about the Statute of Secrecy." Harry said.

Ollie snorted, "The Weasley's have been sending kids to Hogwarts since…oh around 1982, I think. I mean Charlie graduated back in '84 and I'm pretty sure his older brother is two years older than him. So I can't believe Mrs. Weasley would have forgotten where the portal is."

Hermione looked unsure, "Well if they hadn't used it before because they floo'ed in all the time…"

"Which still begs the question _**why**_ were they on the other side on the first place?" Neville asked quietly. The next closest floo is at the Leaky Cauldron and that's blocks and blocks away. I can't see them lugging their trunks through Muggle London when they could floo directly to the platform as always."

The group fell silent finally Katie asked, "You're thinking they were there because you were there aren't you Harry?"

Harry nodded grimly, "I'm beginning to think that. I mean here I am a lost boy and out of nowhere comes the Weasleys to save me. Come to think of it, when I met Ron on the train he said all the other compartments where full and that was a load of bollix. There were plenty of half-filled compartments just on the way to the loo never mind the rest of the Express."

"So maybe Ron was awarded those points to get him back to sticking with you? I mean where you are Ron generally follows. Maybe that's why the Headmaster was so surprised; Ron is supposed to follow you especially when you're off doing crazy stuff." Neville said.

Hermione looked shocked, "You think the Headmaster is using Ron to spy on Harry? That's just daft!"

Katie shook her head, "Daft or not but you got admit it makes sense. Like you said earlier Hermione; a lot of this might be coincidence but all together? Like my Dad says, once is an accident, twice is coincidence but three times is enemy activity."

"I don't think the Headmaster is my enemy." Harry said quickly before Hermione could explode. "I do think Voldemort said some things which make me wonder about things. He said I might have been left with my relatives because the Headmaster knew I'd have a rough life and it would toughen me up just like growing up in an orphanage supposedly did to him. Voldemort also said there was some prophecy relating to him and me."

"Voldemort said you might be the one to vanquish him," Hermione said quietly.

Harry nodded, "That's right and he also said I should have had a better life." Harry turned to Neville, "Didn't you say your Gran was angry that I wasn't fostered with you or Susan Bones?"

"She sure was. Even though you're a half-blood, you being the last of House Potter would ensure someone would take you in. Even if that didn't happen then the Wizengamot would appoint a regent to take care of you." Neville explained.

"You make it sound like the Headmaster has been plotting to use Harry like a weapon or something! He wouldn't do that to a child!" Hermione said hotly.

"Harry's a kid now but that won't last for long, Hermione." Ollie said. "Besides you haven't been taught how bad the last war was..."

"...and with Binns teaching we probably won't" Katie said quietly with a mischievous grin.

"...so while it may sound terrible or look bad, Dumbledore did defeat Grindelwald and still was losing against the Dark Lord. If there is a chance Harry could do what he couldn't...well some times pieces get sacrificed."

"Harry is not some chess piece in one of Ron's blasted chess games!" Hermione practically shouted.

"No I hope I'm not but right now I feel like a pawn." Harry said as he laid his hand over Hermione's to calm her down.

After a moment of reflection Ollie spoke up, "Okay Harry I guess we're back to the beginning. What's the story then? You seem to be the focal point; not surprising with you being the Boy-Who-Lived and all."

Harry gave Oliver a pained look, "I don't know Ollie. Right now I think we all need to keep our eyes open and just keep an eye out. I mean what are we going to do? The only reason we got through those tests as easily as we did was because of you and Katie. I took care of Quirrell due to an accident of my mother's protection still being active. I'm not up to dueling with Voldemort or trying to match wits with the Headmaster."

"Well I for one am not convinced there is some sort of plot being orchestrated by the Headmaster. He's the Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock and our Headmaster. Someone like that isn't going to play with people's lives like you imply he has!" Hermione said as she folded her arms tightly across her chest and looked defiant.

Neville frowned, "On the contrary, Hermione; someone with that amount of power could be the one with the wherewithal to pull off such a scheme. I mean who else could seal Harry's records away and keep him hidden at the Dursleys? To leave him on the doorstep like a bottle of milk is against a lot of different laws, Muggle as well as Magical."

"Of which I'm sure there is some sort of secret, sealed document we can't get access to which allows it," Katie said. "Even her Majesty's government can do that unlike in America."

Harry shrugged, "Well what ever is going on, I just would like to ask you all to keep your eyes open and sort of keep this to ourselves. With Ron possibly keeping watch over me, who else might be spying on us?"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HERMIONE GRANGER**

I kept to myself for the first part of the trip back to London on the Hogwarts Express. While Harry, Ron and Neville played some Exploding Snap and dared each other to try various Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, I was lost in thought. The fact Harry hadn't done more than lift an eyebrow when Ron joined us in the compartment barely registered.

My parents had taught me to respect authority. While the British government wasn't perfect, my parents instilled in me the idea that our politicians and leading citizens needed to work for the betterment of us all and when they failed it was up to us to step forward and fight to make things right. How black and white my views were back then! Dumbledore was a powerful man, a war hero and scholar. Thus he simply couldn't be party to what the facts seemed to be pointing towards.

Just as I would with Gilderoy later in the year, somehow my default respect for authority figures trumped my ability to analyze and weigh the facts. This dichotomy of thought bothered me greatly just as much as seeing the Thestrals pulling the carriages taking us to back to Hogsmeade Station. I probably would have not said a word the entire trip if Draco Malfoy hadn't shown up for what would almost become an Express ritual.

**XxXxX**

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS, NORTHERN ENGLAND, JUNE 10****th**** – LATE AFTERNOON**

"Well, well well...scarhead, squib, blood traitor and the bookworm," Draco drawled from the doorway. "I'm surprised you can breathe in here with all the stench of failure."

Harry looked up and rolled his eyes. "Big words coming from you. Even with Snape taking points left and right and you snitching us out and losing us 150 points, we 'failures' manage to beat you...and your Daddy's old boss to boot."

Draco sneered, "You are deluding yourself if you think you defeated the Dark Lord! His power is unbreakable and eternal!"

"Funny, his eternal power didn't keep him from Harry burning out his host body and this so called unbreakable power didn't save Professor Quirrell either." Hermione said from the corner where she didn't even bother to open her eyes.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "You'll be one of the first to fall under his power upon his return, mudblood!"

Ron gave a shout of anger but before he could or Harry could say anything Draco was thrown out of the doorway. Crabbe and Goyle managed to grab him before he fell on his arse. Everyone, in and out of the compartment, was amazed to see Neville holding his wand on Draco with a steady hand. A look of fury was on his face. "Hermione is worth ten of you Draco and that is probably given you far too much credit!"

Even under Neville's wand, Draco snarled and drew his own wand but before he could do more than struggle to his feet a female voice rang out, "What in blazes is going on here?"

Through the compartment window Harry could see a pink-haired girl with a heart shaped face in Hufflepuff prefect robes covering the corridor with her wand. On seeing Draco her face turned cold and Harry was surprised to see her hair turn an angry red.

"Draco Malfoy, I should have known. Get up and get back to your compartment before I stun you and drag you back myself," the prefect said with an growl.

Draco hissed, "You wouldn't dare! My father..."

The Hufflepuff cut him off, "Your father can bugger off! Do you think my family is afraid of yours? If Auntie Walpurga couldn't take my parents out, do you honestly think Daddy Goodhair can manage it?"

Even though Harry had no idea who Walpurga was, he let out an amused snort. Given what he had seen at Platform 9¾ over the holiday break, Draco's dad certainly fitted the bill for Daddy Goodhair.

It must have hit home to Malfoy as well as he snarled, "May father will.."

Again the witch cut Draco's tirade off short. "Your father has got you casting spells your wand can't back up. I think you need to listen to your mum a bit more, Drakey-poo. You might actually learn some skills instead of being a arrogant blow-hard. Now I'm telling you again, _**cousin**_, you and your buddies need to go back to your compartment or I'll show you what a Hogwarts graduate with honors in Transfigurations can really do!"

Draco glared at the girl but turned away and he and his two goons walked swiftly down the corridor, ignoring all the heads which had leaned out to watch.

The prefect turned and looked into compartment, "Wotcher Lions! Everyone okay in there?"

Neville sighed and seemed to shrink a bit as the tension in the room faded, "We are now; thanks!"

"That was wicked, Neville!" Ron gushed.

Harry reached out and clapped Neville on the shoulder, "What did I tell you? Draco is nothing in comparison to you!" Harry suddenly noticed the girl's hair had changed color again.

The girl saw Harry staring at it which had also shifted to a style very much like his own. "Hello Harry Potter, I'm Tonks! If you're wondering about the hair, well I'm a metamorphmagus so I can change it at will." She held out her hand.

As Harry shook her hand Neville gave an amused snort, "Tonks huh? Aren't you going to tell him your first name?"

The 7th year prefect glared at Neville who surprised everyone by standing his ground and smiling, "Look Longbottom you say my name and you're in trouble. Don't think any guilt by association over what my aunt did will save you."

Something Malfoy said registered to Harry. "Cousin? How are you related to Draco?"

Tonks laughed, "Harry, you're my cousin just as much as Draco is. For that matter I'm related to Neville and Weasley over there as well." Ron didn't look too surprised by this.

Harry blinked in surprise, "I am?"

"Sure are! Take a look at my hair; look familiar? You get it from your great-grandmother, Dorea Black. Her brother Pollux's son Cygnus had three daughters. My mother is the oldest daughter and Draco's mum is the youngest.

"What did Mrs. Malfoy do to Neville?" Hermione asked.

Tonks looked embarrassed but Neville spoke up, "Harry already knows but my parents were tortured into insanity by a Death Eater named Bellatrix LeStrange; she is the middle Black daughter."

While Hermione looked horrified at Neville's words, Harry had a sour look on his face, "I can't believe I'm related to Draco!"

Tonks laughed, "Don't feel bad, Harry. You're related to a lot of people like that pretty blonde girl in your class from Slytherin: Daphne Greengrass. Her grand-aunt Samantha Greengrass was your grandmother. I'm surprised she's never mentioned it to you given how her mum was a good friend of your mum. They tried to get custody of you pretty hard from what my parents say."

Harry was shocked. All this time he thought he was an orphan with no ties to the magical world with the death of his parents and now he found he had relatives even if some of them were the Malfoys. Neville hadn't talked much about genealogy as he was trying to get Harry up to speed on a lot of basic Wizarding culture. Harry realized Neville once again probably thought Harry knew all about his family.

The look on Harry's face caught the attention of Tonks, "You okay Harry?"

Harry looked up with a smile, "I'm brilliant…cousin!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

My last few days of my first year at Hogwarts were tense and filled with suspicion. Yet even though the Express was carrying me closer to the relatives I hated almost as much as I did Voldemort, I found something so precious that it filled my heart with hope of something I never thought I would ever have.

A family.

At school I found a circle of friends which filled a need as surrogate family members and that had been a wondrous thing. Yet with a few words from Tonks I now had people who would hopefully see me as just a cousin or nephew instead of the Boy-Who-Lived. For a moment, my worries about Dumbledore and Voldemort were washed away.

Sadly this happy moment of peace would not last long.

**(End of Harry's First Year)**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Nine Preview**: Strange happenings at Privet Drive cause Harry to reach out to his friends with serious consequences.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Tonks can be a Seventh Year and still hit her canonical auror schooling timeline for having a birthday in September or early October so like Hermione, she's almost a year older than a lot of her classmates.

**Thestral Carriages**: In the chapter "The Dementor" in Book 3, JKR's writing seems to imply that Harry has never seen the carriages before because he and Ron flew to Hogwarts in Year Two so it wasn't till Year Three he finally got to see them. However this totally overlooks the fact Harry would have taken the carriages back to Hogsmeade Station at the end his first and second years.

**Timeline**: The calendar I use at the HP Lexicon site has exam results coming out on June 10th but they don't actually leave till the 20th with no reason given. Considering the Summer Solstice is/was on the 21st it stands to reason witches and wizards would be sent home early to get ready for the summer rituals.

**The Relatives**: Even though James Potter married a Muggleborn, the fact he was a Pureblood almost guarantees Harry has quite a few relatives. The official Black tree shows how Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Draco are all related. Which again brings up that good guy or not, Dumbledore pulled some strings to keep Harry from being fostered out to a good family. I mean you'd expect Andromeda & Ted Tonks would have made fine foster parents and Nymphadora a great older "sister" to Harry. Once again so much of Harry's canonical alienation comes form the fact no one tells him anything and he never asks.

**Ships**: Quite a few people are asking what ships are going to be in this story. That would be telling. I will say most of the ships won't be obvious till Year Four and not complete till almost the very end of the story which is scheduled (I hope) to either end sometime in Year Six.


	9. Visitors

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST:** _It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires pains, the pains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_All travel has its advantages. If the passenger visits better countries, he may learn to improve his own. And if fortune carries him to worse, he may learn to enjoy it._" – **Samuel Johnson** – English writer and critic – 1709-1784

**Last Update:** 09-29-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER NINE – VISITORS**

**XxXxX**

**Dr. BELL'S OFFICE, YORK – JUNE 14th 2010 – AFTERNOON**

While Luna chatted with Dorothea, Katie checked her voice mail. None of it was pressing although there was a message from Lilith asking if anything had been decided on Luna's home-coming party. Katie smiled; no one knew Luna had come home a day early. Katie had deliberately told everyone the wrong date and Luna hadn't spilled the beans either. Katie had some plans for later in the night. There would be plenty of time afterwards to see the kids.

Katie checked her office to find a pot of hot water for tea and a covered plate of biscuits. The air was once again scented with sandalwood. "Dorothea, did Cy do this from my instructions before I left or did he have to ask you what was required?" Katie had intentionally made her commands vague to test Cy's ability to determine her intent.

Dorothea beamed, "He did it all by himself!"

Katie nodded, "Good. It seems the new upgrades are working. Did you fill out the report?" Su and Anthony's team had them log a lot of different things regarding the golems so they could make better corrections. One advantage to the golems was unlike machines, it was usually possible to change the spell work on them and not have to create a whole new golem.

Dorothea nodded again.

"Carry on then; Luna and I will be occupied till close," Katie said as the two adult witches made their way back to the couch in Katie's office.

Katie poured herself some tea, "So, what next?"

Luna turned on her recorder and looked at her notes, "Harry's first summer as a magical."

Katie, "Ah yes! I remember it well!"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "You almost did not."

Katie face fell into a sour look, "Yes that's true but at least it worked out in the end."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

With my childhood being as terrible as it was, I often had a bad tendency to only look at my problems and not see how I wasn't alone in many of the things I struggled with. One of the biggest of those was summer. Sure my life at Privet Drive was one of fear, semi-starvation and almost slave labor with the ever present mental abuse to compliment the occasional beatings.

However it also lacked something that many of my schoolmates lacked as well: magic.

For us Muggleborn or raised we were denied the ability to practice magic as well as show our parents or care-givers what we had learned. How frustrating to have learned all this amazing magic and be unable to show it unless one traveled to a place like Diagon Alley. Even there underage magic was frowned upon. Even more frustrating was knowing the kids from magical families were not under the same restrictions. Oh there were the odd ducks like the Weasleys who kept their kids from doing magic (or so they thought) but the reality was magical kids got to practice all summer if they so chose.

While trying to practice magic would have driven my aunt and uncle into a rage (or worse) not being able to do magic was for me another thing which made me feel cut off from the world. For nine months my life's horizons had been expanded. I had friends and now even potential extended family members.

None of that matter the minute the front door closed after returning from Kings Cross. My Uncle Vernon locked up all my magical gear and would have done the same to Hedwig except I pointed out she would hoot and bark incessantly if not freed. I managed to convince my uncle to let me free her and had her fly to Hermione's. I knew she'd take good care of her and also use her to write to me and her friends like Fay Dunbar.

To be honest, I had expected my uncle and Dudley to be much worse than they turned out to be. I think even without my wand they subconsciously worried at what I might be capable of doing. That or what would happen if someone like Hagrid showed up to check on me. Of course little did my uncle know that I had learned years ago to pick every lock in the house. I especially liked it when he used combination locks since he invariably used either Dudley's birthday or the day he married Aunt Petunia. So while I had to be very careful with books, I at least had my wand on me. I couldn't use it but I wasn't going to let some Ministry ordinance stop me if I got into trouble.

Keeping my stuff hidden was much easier since they finally moved me into what had been Dudley's second room. Since I did all the cleaning and laundry there was never any reason for any of them to go into my room. I managed to cobble together a way to keep my wand on a string which was either around my neck or around my waist. Having my wand down one trouser leg wasn't the best option but it was better than not having it on me at all. After the events of First Year, I felt a bit of paranoia was just simple prudence.

Not wanting to tempt Fate regarding the less than expected hostile attitude, I threw myself into my summer chores. I would rise early and do yard work before coming in and cooking the family breakfast. Then I'd finish any further yard work or do any cleaning chores which needed to be done. I didn't wait for Aunt Petunia to ask; I worked hard to ensure everything around the house and yard was just so.

Then I'd disappear.

I had two major goals over the summer. Stay healthy and train. The first was actually going to be the hardest. I knew adjusting to the lack of food at Privet Drive after the food at Hogwarts was going to be tough. I had to get more food and I couldn't get it at the home. So I worked very hard to make myself available to everyone in the neighborhood who needed a job done. No job was too hard or small as long as they would pay me in food.

I did this because I knew if I was paid in pounds Dudley would shake me down or Uncle Vernon would confiscate it while going on about how much it cost to keep providing for me. By trading my labor for food meant I got fed as well as making me look quite humble. It certainly made a lot of people wonder about the story the Dursleys spread about how I was boarded at St. Brutus' School for Delinquent Boys.

When I wasn't doing that I was taking a page from Katie Bell. She had told me what she had done to train during the summer of her first year back from Hogwarts. Just like her habit of cleaning her gear right after a game, it seemed the right thing to do. I found an old man, Mr. Owens, who had quite of bit of land wedged right up against the A30 who didn't get out much and didn't care what I did on his property as long as I bought him his cigarettes and magazines, mowed his lawn and occasionally fixed his aerial. Considering my reputation, I was amazed the shop owner believed me when I showed up the first time with Mr. Owens list of wants and the money to pay for it.

While he was smoking, reading or watching the telly, I was exercising and doing the same chaser drills Katie had developed with a quaffle Ollie had given me as a reward for helping to winning the Cup. While a seeker normally doesn't score doesn't mean they aren't allowed to. In a game like the last one of the season when one seeker outclasses another it can be a good way to pile up points by having the seeker not only disrupt the opposing chaser line but also by posing a potential scoring threat.

So as June melted into July, I kept busy and kept out of sight of my relatives. When not training I was at the library reading. I had taken to heart what Katie had said about me needing to be more aware of things. Neville had said House Potter had lots of business interests in the UK so I tried to keep up with the news even if I didn't really understand at lot of what was in it. It did at least teach me what I didn't know and what I needed to learn.

However as the summer went by I became more and more worried about the lack of any letters, calls or owls from any of my friends. At first I thought perhaps people didn't want to send owls due to my stories of how my uncle had responded to my Hogwarts letter. Yet as the days passed I didn't get any post either. I tried to call the number Hermione gave me but it was disconnected so I figured I must have written it down wrong. By mid-July I was getting worried and wishing I had figured out a way to have kept Hedwig.

Then one day as I was practicing at Mr. Owens I saw an owl flying towards Privet Drive. Yet when it got a few blocks away it seemed to get confused. It flew around for awhile before seeming to give up and fly back the way it came.

Suspicious I asked Mr. Owen if I could make a quick call. This time Hermione's number rang and I got a man's voice saying, "Granger Resi..." before it cut off. Calling again got me the same disconnect signal I had gotten back at Privet Drive.

It was obvious to me someone was preventing me from being contacted. But who?

**XxXxX**

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE, LITTLE WHINGING – JULY 19****th**** 1992 – EARLY MORNING**

Harry set down his aunt's breakfast and backed away. Harry checked the clock as his aunt ate. He knew Vernon and Dudley would be having a lie in for quite a bit longer so he had some time. Harry waited till Petunia had finished eating and was sipping her coffee and skimming through the morning paper.

Finally Harry spoke up, "Aunt Petunia? I was hoping I could ask you a favor."

Petunia looked up with a suspicious look on her face, "What sort of favor?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I need to go to London and I was hoping if I earned enough doing jobs around the neighborhood if you could hold it for me till I get enough saved up for the trip there and back."

Petunia's eyes narrowed, "Why do you need to go into London, boy?"

Harry kept as still as possible and said as evenly as he could, "I need to contact a friend of mine and without my owl I can't do that here."

"You're going into London just to make a telephone call" Petunia asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged, "Something like that." He knew better to say he was either going to rent an owl or just see if Tom would allow him to make a floo call from the Leaky Cauldron.

Petunia took a sip from her coffee, "Why should I help you, boy?"

Harry had expected this, "Because if you do I can help you. I know you want to win that rose festival contest and I have a friend who can help. He's really into Herbo…uhm gardening and he has access to some plant foods and fertilizer which would really help you win. He's one of the people I need to contact."

Petunia frowned, "Why would he help you?"

"He's my friend and his parents were friends of my parents," Harry said cautiously. He didn't want to mention his parents to his aunt but she had asked. He hoped it wouldn't set her off.

Petunia sniffed, "If they were such good friends then why weren't they saddle with you instead of us?"

"Because his parents were tortured into insanity on the same night my parents were murdered," Harry said quietly. "They are in a long-term mental ward; they don't even recognize their own son."

Petunia just stared at Harry for a moment. Finally she made a small gesture towards the stairs, "Can your friend get you the…plant food…without Vernon knowing of any freakiness?"

Harry nodded, "I will make sure no one will see a thing. No one will know. Besides I think I can pick up some good tips on tending the hedges from him as well."

Petunia thought about it for a moment more, "Alright; I'll hold the money for you. When can you expect to get enough?"

"I think I can get it in two days; four days at the most," Harry said confidently.

Petunia gave Harry a piercing look, "Two to four days and not a hint of this to Vernon and nothing about the roses."

"My lips are sealed. Thank you, Aunt Petunia," Harry said honestly.

**OoOoO**

Harry wiped his brow of sweat as he took a quick breather from organizing the tool shed. If Neville was able to get him something like some dragon dung he needed a hiding place for it. Vernon or Dudley almost never used the shed since Harry did all the work around the house and yard but he was going to keep his promise to his aunt about no one finding out. For all he knew it might be against some regulation to use magical methods to win a contest even as one as minor as a local rose festival.

"Boy! Get in here!" Vernon's voice bellowed from the kitchen.

Harry looked at his watch and frowned. It was a bit early for him to have to make lunch. His uncle was probably taking his Dudders out and wanted food before they left. Harry cleaned his hands as best he could on his pants and hurried to the kitchen.

As he came through the door from the carpark, Harry was suddenly grabbed and thrown up against the wall; his glasses went flying. However the bloated face of his uncle was easy to see as he grabbed Harry by the throat.

"So you thought you could bribe your way into contacting your freak friends, did you?" Vernon said dangerously. "Think you are going to complain so some freak will come and attack us like that oaf did our Dudley?"

"No…no…just need…to talk…friends…" Harry tried to gasp out but Vernon's grip was like a vice.

"Talk? Huh? I'll give you something to talk about! Vernon yelled; his face was red and the vein on his forehead looked like it might burst if it throbbed any harder. He pulled back his other hand and balled it into a fist.

"This is going to be bad," was the last thing Harry thought before the beating started in earnest.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** DAVID BELL**

When I found out my wife Tricia was a Squib I couldn't help myself from wondering if that was covered under the "…in sickness and in health" or something like that. It was jarring to find the women I had a child with had hid something so bizarre from me for so long. However I soon learned she had been as surprised as I was that Katie ended up being a witch after her initial burst of accidental magic. I've since learned how ingrained the prejudice against Squibs are in the UK. Tricia's first child had been magical but so had been her husband. She simply didn't expect a Squib like herself to bear a witch with a Mundane like me.

She also had intended to turn her back on her magical heritage forever and she had done so with a will. Except for a few letters and visits from some of her Squib friends who were likewise cut off, Tricia had turned her back on a world which had devalued and spurned her.

Katie likes to talk up my influence in her life while rarely seeing so much of her dogged determination comes from her mother. When she returned from Hogwarts after her Second Year and confided in me, I wasn't surprised at her actions. I was horrified, as any parent would, at what happened but Katie's loyalty to her friends wasn't a surprise. It was what her mother would have done. Katie was a brawler, a scrapper and a bulldog all wrapped up into a beautiful girl and very much like her mother when she had her back up. Of course as a father I am biased but Katie never shied away from problems. Her sticking with her friend Kevin when he was dealing with abuse issue was an early example of that.

After Katie told me her story, I quietly fumed about the incidents at Hogwarts which could have landed my daughter in the hospital (or worse the morgue) because there seemed little I could do about it. So when a worried Katie asked if she could come with me on one of my visits to London, I didn't hesitate. While I may not be as hooah as my Army friends, I had flown combat missions during Desert Storm so I wasn't about to pass up a fact finding mission even if it might be dangerous to a Mundane like myself.

In fact, I was hoping that in helping Harry Potter I would find a way to help protect my daughter from whatever plot seemed to be revolving around her younger friend.

**XxXxX**

**HEATHROW INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, LONDON, JULY 24****th**** – EARLY MORNING**

Katie tossed her overnight bag into the trunk and climbed into the car. Her dad was still talking with his friend who had brought the car over from the apartment kept for pilots while they were in London. Katie was happy her dad had business in Heathrow instead of the City of London Airport since Little Whinging was practically right outside the airport. She'd see her friend soon.

With a wave, her father said good-bye to his friend and climbed into the car with his customary scowl.

Katie grinned, "I know Dad; the wheel is on the wrong side. At least it's a BMW!" While a 'loaner' used by at least four different pilots, none of them wanted to settle for a cheap car. It may not have been top of the line but it was still a better car than most.

David Bell just snorted as he started the car and followed the signs to the A30 motorway. "Yup and the beer isn't cold enough either. Even so, I'm glad your mother talked me out of moving us back to the States. I do love Jolly Olde England even if they drive on the wrong side of the road."

Katie laughed. Besides the food, her father seemed to miss driving in America the most. While a pilot, he also loved to drive and when they visited family back in the States, her dad drove as much as he could. Both she and her father loved the convertible her uncle kept for them when they visited. Something about speed and the wind blowing through one's hair she was sure. Katie was going to get one as soon as she could!

"So…what do you expect we'll find when we get there?" David asked after they had finally left the airport and turned onto the A30 for the quick trip to Little Whinging.

Katie shrugged, "I'm not sure, Dad. Hermione and Sally-Anne got the same phone disconnect I did and Hermione said Harry's owl couldn't deliver a letter to him. That is practically impossible considering how smart Hedwig is."

David nodded, "I was impressed that owl was able to find us even when you forgot to give Hermione our address. Speaking of addresses, any idea about dealing with Harry's relatives?"

Katie scowled, "From what Harry's told me, his uncle is a pretentious, social climbing git. While he probably won't like you for being an American, I'm betting he'll suck up to you because you're a pilot and an ex-fighter pilot to boot."

David grinned nastily, "Won't be the first time I used my pilot's wings to get me what I wanted."

Katie giggled, "So that's how you got mum!"

David laughed as well, "Hey I resemble that remark!"

Katie looked up from the map, "Turn left here Dad!" After a break in traffic, the Bells soon found themselves pulling up to #4 Privet Drive.

David looked around, "For a social climber he keeps himself in a pretty non-descript neighborhood. Very middle-of-the-road middle class if you ask me."

Katie nodded, not really hearing her father. She noticed quite a few neighbors seemed to have noticed the BMW parked in front of Harry's house. In fact a big, beefy looking man was looking through the screen door at them with a curious look on his face. Given his walrus-like appearance, Katie was pretty sure this was Harry's Uncle Vernon. "Show time Dad," she said as she got out of the car.

Her father also got out as Harry's uncle came out of the house and obviously taking in the car and David's pilot uniform. Normally he would have changed it before leaving Heathrow but kept it on this time to impress. It seemed to be working.

"Can I help you with something?" the beefy man asked.

David smiled and went to shake hands, "Hello, I'm David Bell; you must be Vernon Dursley?"

Vernon seemed to swell with pride at the thought he was being recognized until he seemed to notice how old Katie was. David could almost hear the gears whirring in his head.

"Yes, yes I am. What can I do for you and your daughter?" Vernon said guardedly.

"Oh we're just here to make a pick-up if possible. I had a pilot's conference get canceled so while I was in London with time on my hands, I got roped into playing chauffer to my daughter. She was hoping if we could take your nephew off your hands for the weekend." David said easily. Even so, Katie could tell her Dad was alert for potential trouble.

Sure enough, Vernon's face flushed, "Nephew? You wouldn't be one of those…"

David cut him off with a wave, "No I'm not. I'm just an ex-combat pilot turned commercial pilot. My daughter, though, goes to school with your nephew and is on the same sports team with him. We're on our way down to Winchester to meet some more friends of my daughter. They'll be staying at the Grangers who are both dentists. Personally I think poor Harry is going to regret being stuck with three girls who will probably drag him shopping…"

"Dad!" Katie interrupted indignantly. Even if her father was trying to grease her plan, he didn't have to rub in his dislike of shopping with her and her mother because he always ended up having to carry everything.

Vernon eyed them suspiciously but seemed taken aback by the seeming lack of freakiness on Katie's part. She had purposely dressed as normally as possible to try and look as different as a witch as she could. "Mr. Dursley, I'm sorry we didn't call but I think I messed up when writing down the number Harry gave us." Katie said with a fake smile on her face.

Vernon said nothing and continued to stare at Katie as if he was trying to see her magical nature. Her father saw this and hastily spoke up, "Yes Mr. Dursley sorry about just showing up like this. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to use your phone; I left my cell phone in my other coat and I'd like to call the Grangers and let them know we'll be there soon. I do hope you don't mind if Harry comes with us."

Vernon looked around to see many of the neighbors watching curiously. He grimaced for a moment before shrugging, "Not at all; be glad to be shot of the boy if only for the weekend. If you would follow me? I'll see if Petunia has some tea if you like some Mr. Bell."

Katie smiled to herself as she followed the two adults into the house. Harry's uncle was already asking her father about his combat time. She knew her dad would spin a good yarn. As she followed them into the kitchen she almost bumped into a woman who had to be Harry's aunt. The pinched look matched almost exactly the look Harry had described.

"Excuse me ma'am, since my father is talking, I was hoping I could make a quick call? I have a calling card." Katie asked the woman who was looking at her suspiciously. She figured the woman must have been listening and heard that Katie was a witch.

"And who would you be calling?" Petunia asked sounding a bit nervous to Katie's ears.

"Oh the Grangers. It's where I'm staying for the weekend. They're dentists," Katie said, repeating what she was sure the older woman already knew. She wanted to push how normal the Grangers were.

Petunia blinked in surprise, "Oh very well. I'll go get that dratted boy. He's probably slacking off from his chores somewhere."

Katie watched as the woman bustled up the stairs. Considering how clean the house was and immaculate the yard had been, Katie couldn't think of anything Harry could have slacked off from. With a shrug she dialed up the Grangers. After two rings a woman's voice answered, "Hello? Granger Resi…" Without even a click, the line went dead to be replaced by the dial tone.

Katie frowned as the dial tone droned in her ear. She dialed again only to get a disconnected number warning. Before she could try again she caught Harry coming down the stairs in the corner of her eye. As she turned around, her greeting died in her throat.

Harry was a mess. The left side of his face was bruised and the eye blackened. His lip looked like it had been split and his nose had a piece of tape over it to show it had been broken. He walked with a limp. His eyes, however, were still the piecing green as they seem to light up on seeing her.

Katie rushed over but before she could hug him Harry put up his hands, "Careful Katie! I'm not recovered yet from my fall down the stairs."

Katie's mouth fell open in shock at the blatant lie even as Petunia brushed past her with a muttered, "Clumsy boy!" It was obvious to Katie Harry had been beaten badly.

Katie was about to explode. Her thoughts went to which hex she should use before Harry took her hand, "So where are we off to?" It was apparent in his face that Harry didn't want to say anything about his injuries and that Katie shouldn't either.

Katie swallowed her rage, "We're off to the Grangers. We'll be picking up Sally-Anne on the way. Dad thinks we're going to use you for Sherpa duty to carry our bags while we shop."

Harry laughed and then winced. Holding his side, "I don't think I'm up for pack-mule duties but I'm sure I can find something useful to do."

Katie looked towards the kitchen and then back again, "Do you need to get anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No, let's get out of here before Uncle Vernon changes his mind. I'll sleep naked on the roof and brush my teeth with bark to get out of here."

Katie nodded and together they entered the kitchen in time to hear Vernon laugh at the conclusion of the story her father was telling. "Dad, we're ready to go but I couldn't get a hold of the Grangers; something must be up with their phone." She felt Harry give a start at this.

David stood, "No worries as you Brits might say. We can call them from the Perk's place. You ready to go there Harry? Right! Well Vernon I expect us back, barring any nasty traffic, around this time Monday morning. Do you need a call before we leave?"

Vernon shook his head, "I'll be at work. Grunnings Drills doesn't run itself and wouldn't run at all without me!" the beefy man said with an air of self-importance which reminded Katie of Draco Malfoy.

David just smiled, "Then we'll be off. It was good to meet you both. A very smart house you keep here, I must say!"

Petunia gushed out her thanks to the praise not realizing she was being played.

As the trio left the house and got far enough away so that the Dursleys couldn't hear, Katie couldn't help but hiss, "Did one of those trolls have a relative who came looking for revenge? You look like hell, Harry!"

**OoOoO**

Harry shrugged and then winced, "It's not been a good week."

Katie and her father exchanged looks at this obvious understatement. Harry ignored it since he was intent on getting out of there as quickly as possible.

Still looking intently at Harry, David finally asked, "So you couldn't get a hold of the Grangers, honey?"

Katie shook her head but Harry spoke up first, "She won't be able to. I'll tell you why after we leave but I think if either one of you try at a different house, you should be able to get through." Harry waved at them, "Come on; let's see if Mrs. Figg is home."

Katie reached out and grabbed Harry, "Figg? As in Arabella Figg?"

Harry turned around with a look of shocked surprise on his face, "Yes that's her; how did you know?"

Again Katie and her dad looked at each other. "Well Harry, Arabella is an old friend of my wife Tricia. She's a Squib just like my wife." David said.

If anything the shocked look on Harry's face got even more intense, "She's a Squib? She's been looking after me from time to time since I was a kid and she never told me?" Harry looked across the street. "Okay this is just too convenient to be a coincidence!"

Harry started across the street but stopped. He looked at David, "Are you sure she's a Squib?"

David smiled and tapped his watch, "Well if she's home I can prove it too you. See this watch? A friend of mine in America gave it to me. It gives a certain beep when it is around magic and if I'm close to a person, it gives my wrist a squeeze. The American Wizarding community gives them to people like me who are married to Magicals or Squibs so we have a better chance of knowing who we can talk to about magic."

The three walked across the street and Harry knocked on the door. A call of, "Just a minute!" came from inside. Soon Mrs. Figg opened the door. Harry could tell the sight of the Bells surprised her out of saying anything so he spoke first, "Hey Mrs. Figg; sorry to bother you but we're having phone problems at my place and Mr. Bell wondered if we could make a quick call."

Obviously flustered Mrs. Figg just blinked, "Yes, yes of course! Come in. My word David, I didn't think I'd ever see you in this neck of the woods."

David shrugged, "Well I never realized you lived so close to Heathrow. I'll have to see about bringing Tricia down here so you don't always have to come up our way."

A squeal made everyone turn around to see Katie on her knees stroking a pair of odd looking kittens. "Wow Mrs. Figg; I never knew you bred kneazles! I thought you just had normal cats."

Again Mrs. Figg seemed flustered. She saw the sudden interest in Harry's eyes which showed he knew what kneazles were, "Well like your mother I don't like to advertize anything remotely magical. Especially around Harry's relatives. Would anyone like some tea?"

David shook his head, "We need to get going. Katie, honey, you can play with the cats when we bring Harry back. Go call the Grangers."

Mrs. Figg watched Katie nod and go over to the phone. As she was pulling out her calling card she turned back to Harry and David, "The Grangers?"

"Yup, their daughter is a friend of Katie and Harry from school. While I was down here, Katie asked me is I could bring them down there for a weekend sleepover. I've got a buddy down in Southampton I'm visiting and the Grangers were happy to have friends of Hermione over."

Mrs. Figg nodded, "Are they Wizarding folk?"

As David shook his head, Harry couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Mrs. Figg in suspicion. He could tell Mrs. Figg already knew the answer before she asked it. That meant she knew about his friends. Once again this was too much of a coincidence.

Trying to keep these thoughts off his face Harry made small talk while Katie told the Grangers they were on their way. As Harry suspected, since he wasn't making the call, it had gone through.

After making their good-byes to the still flustered Mrs. Figg, they got in the car and made their way back to M3 motorway. Everyone was silent till finally Katie spoke up, "Okay Harry, want to tell me what really happened to you? And what is up with the phones and not being able to receive mail. Your own owl couldn't find you!"

Harry sighed, "Well the two are related. I noticed a few weeks ago that something was up when I couldn't call from my house and when I tried to call from another house I got a brief connection before the line went dead. Then I got an out of service message."

"That's what happened to me!" Katie said.

Harry nodded, "I'm betting it was because you were in my house. I also saw an owl trying to deliver me a letter but it got confused as it got closer to Privet Drive and then it gave up after awhile. Anyway I figured I needed to get away so I thought if I could get to the Leaky Cauldron I could floo call Neville. However, because of…issues, I can't keep money so I asked my Aunt if she would hold some money I could make doing chores. In return for getting some magical stuff for her roses, she agreed. Unfortunately she accidentally let it slip to my Uncle who thought I was trying to get a hold of someone to complain about my treatment."

"So he beat you? Your uncle actually beat you?" David asked with outrage evident in his voice.

Harry shrugged, "He's always hit me when he's mad. Normally it's not this bad. He hasn't been this angry since he accidentally broke my arm when I was a kid. Of course I got punished more later on since they had to take me to the hospital a few days later when it was obvious my arm was actually broken and not just sprained."

Katie's eyes were wide in surprise and shock. Harry had told her how bad his home life was but he hadn't gone much into the details. She could tell her father was also just as shocked. That his knuckles were white on the steering wheel show he was gripping it tightly in rage.

Harry just looked out the window dispassionately, "However, that night while I was up in my room trying not to move due to the pain is when the weirdest thing happened. Katie, do you know what a house elf is?"

Katie nodded, "Sure, they are about four feet tall and they live to serve. I think Hogwarts has about a hundred of them. They do all the cooking and things like our laundry. A lot of the older families have them. They normally don't like to be seen at Hogwarts but I got a look at them when Fred and George took me to the kitchens one night. Weird little people, they are."

Harry snorted, "Bloody daft is what they are! Or at least the one that showed up in my room. He said his name was Dobby and he apparently works in an old Pureblood home where they treat him horribly. He told me there was some sort of evil plot and Hogwarts wasn't going to safe this year." Harry snorted in disgust, "Like it was safe last year. Anyway he's been the one keeping my mail from me and messing with the phones. He figured if I thought all my friends abandoned me I wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Why you? Is it because of that stupid Boy-Who-Lived crap? Katie has told me about it and it certainly sounds dodgy to me," David asked.

"Yeah; Dobby made it sound like I'm some sort of messiah to the elves for defeating Voldemort." Harry said. "Hopefully since I'm with you guys he won't try anything. I just wished he could have done something to patch me up a bit since it was his fault I got a thrashing in the first place."

"Harry, we can stop off at a clinic and get you looked at. Plus the police need to be alerted about this," David said. "I can't believe the local LADO hasn't twigged to this before."

Harry laughed bitterly, "They have quite a few times. All sort of people have tried to help me over the years and nothing ever comes of it. There was even a time when the police took my Uncle down to the station. He came back strangely happy for a man who was told he was being taken down for possible child neglect and abuse. It was after that incident when my uncle started hitting me more. As for taking me to a clinic, I'll be fine. I think my magic helps me heal faster since I've had pretty bad beatings before and I'm okay after a few days."

Katie frowned, "You still need to be looked at Harry! Magic healing or not, Madame Pomfrey has kept people in the infirmary overnight with lesser injuries from a Quidditch game!"

Harry shrugged again but Katie continued to stare at him in a way that reminded him of Hermione when she was set on something so he finally nodded, "Alright, alright, I'll see who ever you want me to see."

Katie smiled but then turned thoughtful. "Harry, do you think someone magical intervened in all those times someone tried to help you? Maybe those police who arrested your uncle were obliviated. That shouldn't be legal in this case, right Dad?"

"Shouldn't be, honey. Obliviation is only supposed to be used when Mundanes see something magical that can't be explained away. I got a briefing about it while in America after Katie here had a bout of accidental magic while in Dulles Airport."

"Mundanes?" Harry asked.

Katie laughed, "He means Muggles. Mundanes is the term used in America."

"And it is only slightly less offensive. Muggle sounds like some sort of furry creature in a Saturday morning cartoon," David grumped. "Getting back on track, Harry, it sounds like someone is covering for your uncle. Maybe Arabella living where she does is because of you. You never got a hint she was magical?"

Harry's face darkened in anger for the first time all morning, "No I didn't. I've been over to her house a lot and she never said anything! In fact she must have some sort of spell on her home because until today I always saw her cats as just that: cats. I guess since Katie was there the spell didn't activate or something."

Harry looked out the window again and took a few deep breaths. "She knows I've been beaten up and my cousin and his friends do as well but she never lifted a finger to help. After awhile I guess I accepted that no one was going to help me and this was just the way life was."

Katie turned back to look at him and Harry didn't think he'd ever seen such a look of sorrow mixed with pity before. "Oh Harry..."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT **_**– KATIE BELL**

After seeing so many people at Hogwarts who were functional but had serious emotional problems, I decided that perhaps the life of a professional Quidditch player was shallow in the face of the pain I could help people work through. Maybe the happiness I felt when I helped my abused friend Kevin deal with his problems was a defining moment for me. Yet therapy and counseling has only been one part of my life. The other is fighting injustice which is why I'm sure I ended up a Gryffindor Lion. Very early after graduating I began to help work with underprivileged children, abused children and later worked hand in hand with organizations like NSPCC. This work led to a partnership with Harry and Ollie in helping clean up the abysmal mess that was the Ministry run orphanage.

I believe a lot of this desire to fight for injustice really began that day as I looked at the supposed savior of the Wizarding world who had been rewarded with beatings, neglect and abuse. Worse was that it seemed this was abetted by those in the magical world.

If the Boy-Who-Lived could be treated thus; what chance did normal kids have? Deep in my heart I believe then and there I unconsciously vowed to be the shield that would protect those kids from the horrors I saw in every cut, bruise and scar on my friends body.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Ten Preview**: Harry has a vacation, has some fun only to have it all taken away.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Yes the canon time-line for Harry's summer went right out the window in this chapter.

**Filler Chapters**: For people who are going to review my work, please save yourself some time and do not use the term "filler chapter" as in "_Good chapter even if it was only a filler chapter_" – It irritates the hell out of me. Not everyone wants to read a fic where every chapters has duels, sex and monsters in them. Some people (like me) like to also see and expanded view of the "Harryverse" and character development. Additionally, if I wrote it, it is relevant to the story. It might not be relevant right away but I don't write bits just to write them. If you don't see what I'm coming from, go watch the movie _Dirty Pretty Things_. If you were bored by the film because "not much happened" then be warned you probably won't like my fics.

**FREE Initiative**: Freedom, Rights, Education, Equality – more on this to come.

**Little Whinging**: For the purposes of all of my stories, Little Whinging replaces the village of _Staines_. Privet Drive replaces Claremont Rd. A quick check of Google Maps will show you how close Harry lives to Heathrow Airport. Obviously to get to London, Harry will take a bus to Heathrow and then the Tube to London and get off at the _Leicester Station_ which is closest to _Charring Cross Rd_ where the Leaky Cauldron is. If I could manage to get to my hotel from Heathrow on my first attempt, I'm sure Harry can manage it as well. Plus looking at Google maps also shows that the Chinese restaurant many fics have Magicals go to close to the Leaky Cauldron is probably the _Red-N-Hot_ Szechwan restaurant.

**LADO**: (From Wikipedia) "The statutory guidance _Working Together to Safeguard Children 2006_ created the role of **Local Authority Designated Officer or **"LADO." This officer is responsible for managing allegations of abuse against adults who work with children (Teachers, Social Workers, Church leaders, Youth Workers etc.) For now using them as if they were created like back in 1986 or something.

**NSPCC**: The _National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty_ to Children is a UK based anti-cruelty to children non-profit with its roots dating back to 1884 when the Reverend George Staite summed up the inhumanity of the era in a letter to the Liverpool Mercury in 1881: _"…whilst we have a Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals, can we not do something to prevent cruelty to children?_" This would lead to the formation of the _London Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children_ under Lord Shaftesbury as President. The name would later be changed to NSPCC. Interestingly enough the time frame of this movement coincides with the official birth year of Albus Dumbledore. So if things were so bad that the Muggles had to change the laws, one wonders at how bad the Magical world was? Again we see the idea that the treatment Harry had at the hands of the Dursleys might not have seemed out of the ordinary to Dumbledore.


	10. A Summer's Day

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST:** _It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires pains, the pains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_For one swallow does not make a summer, nor does one day; and so too one day, or a short time, does not make a man blessed and happy_." – **Aristotle** – 384 BCE– 322 BCE

**Last Update: **09-29-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER TEN – A SUMMER'S DAY**

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** DAVID BELL**

There comes a time in the life of a father with a daughter when you have to confront a boy she's interested in. Normally there is a lot of glowering, threatening and testosterone filled posturing towards the boy who dares sniff around one's darling little girl. In my case, however, I had something much weirder happen to me. I mean how often do fathers have to not only quiz their daughter on the sexual habits but in many ways encourage it?

**XxXxX**

**THE WINCHESTER CLINIC, WINCHESTER, UK – JULY 19****th**** 1992 – LATE MORNING**

David watched as his daughter talked with her two friends and frowned. While he was worried about what the doctors would say about Harry, he was finding himself more concerned about his daughter Katie. Something was off about her and it was bugging him. It had something to do with Harry and David just had a sense it wasn't related to the fact that Harry's home life was a disaster.

He finally gave up trying to guess and decided to grab the bull by its horns. Getting up he went over to the girls, "Hey girls; mind if I borrow my daughter for a bit?

Hermione and Sally-Anne looked at each other than at Katie, "Sure Mr. Bell; we're just trying to figure out where to shop at first." Hermione said easily.

"Already planning Harry's doom, eh?" David grinned.

Katie punched her father in the arm, "Daaaad!"

David gestured for his daughter to follow him towards a set of empty chairs away from her two friends. After they got settled, he let out a long sigh, "Okay Katie, I think it's time for one of those honest father-daughter talks. So...what is bothering you?"

"Dad! You saw that hell hole Harry lives in! And those _people._.."Katie hissed.

David held up his hand, "Katie, I'm not talking about all that. I've noticed something is bothering you about Harry all summer. I figure it relates to you and Harry and not Harry and his so called home life."

Katie opened her mouth to continue her rant but then her eyes went wide as she realized what her dad had said. Her mouth closed with an almost audible click. She looked away, a bit of a blush in her cheeks. "What do you mean, Dad?"

"I mean I think something is going on between you and Harry and whatever it is it's bothering you. Did something happen at school? Something that you're worried about the fall-out from it now?" David asked.

Katie was quiet and then she finally looked back at her father, "Dad...are you sure you're not a wizard?"

David smiled, "No dear, I'm just a keen observer. You sort of need to be when you're a pilot. Is there something wrong?"

Katie's face fell, "Yes"

David waited for her to go on. After the silence drew out for half a minute, he finally said, "And you're going to tell your old dad all about it, right?"

Katie looked glum as she looked away from her father. Finally after another minute or so she finally spoke, "Dad…I sort of sexually assaulted Harry last term. I didn't mean to but it still happened. After seeing how he's been treated all of his life I can't believe I did something like that to him. Him of all people!"

David thought for a moment before replying, "So this so-called assault; I'm betting it was Quidditch related?"

Katie's head whipped back so fast David was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "How did you know?"

David laughed humorlessly, "Katie you are about the last person who would take advantage of anyone, sexually or otherwise, especially a friend and team-mate like Harry. Now while I'm sure you planned to keep all the gory details of what happens to you Magicals when playing Quidditch to yourself, you forgot your mother knows a fair bit and I've been researching the magical world quite a bit. I have a rather interesting book at home titled _Quidditch and Your Child_ I picked up in America. So I think I know more about what may have happened than you think I do. More to the point, whatever you did was hardly anything resembling sexual assualt."

Katie's eyes grew wide as it dawned on her that her dad might know what happened after Quidditch matches. "Uhm, Dad, I…uh…well you see…."

David laughed again but this time with more humor. "Katie, the book says plain as print that a wizard or witch's first time under the Rush is likely to engage in behavior which is a lot more sexual then someone their age would normally do. So I'm guessing you and Harry did some things you think were inappropriate for your ages, Rush or not. That sound about right?"

Katie's face had gone from red. "Yes Dad," she said in a small voice.

David laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know this is hard for both of us but please tell me what happened. How far did you go?"

Katie's face managed to go a deeper shade of red. It was obvious this was a topic she didn't want to discuss with her own father. "I...we...Merlin! Dad, I...well it wasn't much more than some serious snogging and the two of us...well we sort of helped each other out...uh...manually. That and I sort of…encouraged him to feel me up."

David looked away to give his daughter a bit of privacy to lessen the embarrassment. "Alright that doesn't sound too inappropriate. Not saying what happen was okay but it isn't like you had sex, right?"

Katie shook her head, "But Dad! It hurt him when he...well when he...you know." Katie blushed red as she made a hand gestured she hoped would convey what she couldn't bring herself to say.

David shook his head, "Well Harry was probably a bit young for what you were trying to do. I guess there is a reason First Years aren't usually let on Quidditch teams. My question to you is what are you going to do about it?"

Katie hung her head, "I don't know Dad."

David frowned, "Katherine Diane Bell, you damn well _**do**_ know what you need to do. You need to talk to Harry. Neither one of you was at fault but if you just let this hang between you it's going to cause problems. Harry might be a bit freaked out by what happened or he might expect the same thing from you next time when you're not ready for it. You need to let him know what happened was normal but not something to expect again...at least for a little while."

Katie turned red again, "Dad!"

David sighed, "Look Katie, I know as long as you are on that team you are going to get all hot and bothered after a game. Trust me, while talking about my little girl having sex is about the last thing any father wants to do, I'm happy to see that Oliver is handling the situation maturely by having you watch out for Harry. By sticking with him, you can set the pace for what you're ready for and since Harry is young is isn't likely to push it. So you can keep the older girls off Harry and he gives you an excuse to do the same. Or do you want to suddenly jump into the sack with some Sixth or Seventh Year players?"

"No!" Katie said with a horrified look on her face.

David reached out and hugged his girl to him in a one-armed hug, "Then you really don't have a problem. From what you've told me, your friends tend to hang with those Weasley boys and Oliver has his own girls. So that leaves you and Harry. Oliver will back you up if anybody from another team gets too pushy. As much as the thought of my little girl having sex makes me feel old, I feel a lot better you will probably be learning about it in a controlled environment with a good bloke."

David suddenly smirked, "Well I guess controlled environment doesn't quite go with how your magical bodies are pushing you towards sex but you know what I mean."

Katie blushed even harder before whispering, "It was sort of unreal. It was like there was this different person inside me. I felt so bad later for Harry because he's so sweet he wouldn't say no to me because he'd not want to let me down or lose me for a friend. I just can't bring myself to talk to him about it."

David sighed, "Katie, I can see where you're coming from but you need to clear the air with Harry about this. Personally considering what I've seen, Harry will appreciate you being open and honest with him. Seems to me a lot of people have been lying to Harry his whole life. A little honesty will go a long way with him."

David looked at how his daughter was taking it before adding a little nudge, "Besides, isn't Harry worth it? I think he's been a good friend to you. I know outside the team and your friend Leanne you don't have many friends because of all that stupid blood purity nonsense. Don't chase away one of the ones you have, Katie."

With a sigh, Katie looked up at her dad, "I won't Dad."

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Katie spoke again, "Uhm Dad?"

"Yes honey?" David replied.

"Thanks for this. This could have been so painful in so many ways. I really love you."

David kissed the top of Katie's head, "It's what dad's do. It's our job! I'm sure someday you'll do the same for your kids. Although hopefully none of your kids will end up in this sort of situation. Going through it with you is enough; I'd hate to have to go through it again with my grand-kids!"

**OoOoO**

The man in the dark suit was silent as he watched the teens talking animatedly as they ate their pizza in the sunshine of the courtyard. He drummed his fingers on the table before finally speaking, the nasal sounds of New England flavoring his words, "Well Mr. Bell I am glad you called the Embassy to alert us about this. While you were right in thinking there isn't a lot we can do right now, Mr. Potter is very much an international person of interest."

David nodded, "That's what I figured. It seems this Voldemort bastard was a big threat to the Statute and from what little I've gotten out of my daughter, well it seems he isn't as dead as he was supposed to be."

"Just our luck one of the nastier Dark Lords is only mostly dead," the agent said with a tight smile.

"Where's the Dread Pirate Roberts when you really need him?" David joked. He had caught the reference since he had read the book to Katie when she was a child. They both loved the film as well.

"Quite," the agent said in an affected British accent. The man's face grew serious, "So I will look into this incident. I think it will be highly interesting to see what happens to the abuse report which will accompany today's doctor's report. Luckily while this is sensitive information, it isn't something the Ministry hides to a point where we at the Embassy can't find it. If we do find some evidence, well we might be able to put some ICW pressure. Mr. Potter is the last heir of an important family with financial assets outside of the ECMS which can give the ICW a wedge to get involved."

David frowned, "Well I'm concerned about my daughter since she is his friend, House and team-mate so she's around him a great deal. If something happens to him then she might get caught up into it. I figured since she has dual-citizenship it might help since then we can involve the Union. Don't you think so, Agent Harris?"

The agent nodded, "Yes that is very true. I'm afraid the Ministry will try to shut down any potential investigation under the cover of State Secrets. The Brits, both Magical and Mundane, do seem to like hiding things from their own citizens. You are correct about your daughter; if she's with Mr. Potter if something happens then the Union can get involved even if it is just to try and bring the situation out into the light. If Mr. Potter and your daughter are correct about the Supreme Mugwump being involved then it will be an up-hill battle. While I'm not about to jump to conclusions, it is very suspicious that the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter has been kept cut off from magic in a abusive home for most of his life."

David shook his head, "Yeah if this is how they treat their heroes I'd hate to see how they treat their villains."

Agent Harris smirked, "They allow them to bribe their way out of Azkaban. About the only Death Eaters of what we know of Voldemort's inner circle that are in prison were the one's caught red-handed at the Longbottom Manor."

"Wasn't Dumbledore the Chief Warlock back then as well? Why would he allow such a travesty of justice?" David asked. He never understood why things happened as they did when he read about the War.

The agent was silent for a moment. "Mr. Bell, as I'm sure you are aware due to your marriage that Jolly Old England is not a nice place when it comes to magic. I sometimes wonder if the fact that the Industrial Revolution had such a big start here along with all the foreign influences due to the British Empire didn't push the British Magicals to be more insular than most. Even after all the shock of the Blitz, most English Magicals still act like it's the 18th century or something."

Agent Harris gestured towards the window where the flow of traffic drove by and the white contrail of a jet could be seen heading east. "It's like they cannot wrap their heads around the fact that the modern world is surpassing them more and more each day. I mean I had this one guy give me some attitude the other day at the Leaky Cauldron since I took him to task about some anti-Mundane crap he said. He didn't like it when I asked when was the last time a wizard walked on the face of the moon."

David laughed, "Yeah I know. I can't believe how I have to explain how a flipping airplane works every time I met a new wizard or witch over here. It certainly isn't like that back home."

Harris nodded, "You are right but we also don't give a shit about blood purity. Of course most of our Magicals came over to get away from crap like that and the First Natives never embraced that bit of bigotry, thankfully. The problem, Mr. Bell, is even though Albus Dumbledore and many other supposed Light side officials fought against Grindelwald and Voldemort doesn't mean they are against pure blood supremacy exactly. Many just disagreed with their methods and their attacks on the Mundanes."

The agent leaned forward and even with the Notice-Me-Not charm, he lowered his voice, "In fact I've seen some reports which support the notion that Dumbledore actually supports keeping Magical and Mundane Britain very separate to protect Magical Britain. So just because he doesn't believe in Magical supremacy over Mundanes doesn't mean he supports bringing in more modern concepts into British Magical society. Considering how many Magicals died due to the Luftwaffe and things like the V-1 and 2 rockets, this view makes a twisted sort of sense. Of course it also is putting your head in a hole like an ostrich to ignore the problem."

"So what does this have to do with Harry?" David asked.

Agent Harris frowned, "I'm not sure. It probably has something to do with Voldemort, mostly dead or not. On the other hand, the Potters along with houses like Zabini, Greengrass, Longbottom and Abbot have long been a force in trade and trying to drag Magical Britain out of the past. You may not now it but all of those families suffered during the War. Almost all of them have been pruned down to a few people."

David frowned, "Is that why Harry is so venerated? It sounds to me like the Good Guys were about to lose if so many people were wiped out."

The agent nodded, "Oh you are quite correct. I seem to recall reading something to the affect that the Union predicted Voldemort would have taken the Ministry by Yule of '81 if it hadn't been for whatever happened on that Halloween night which left Harry an orphan. Sadly he is not alone; his story just got more press."

David tried to think about the stories his daughter had told him of Hogwarts but was coming up blank, "I'm not sure I see what you mean."

Agent Harris chuckled, "Oh it isn't really hard to see but it is amazing how Harry is made to be this poor war orphan when so many families are in similar straits. While his parents are still alive, Neville Longbottom is pretty much in the same boat as Mr. Potter. He's the last heir to an Ancient and Noble House with lots of money tied up in the Mundane World."

The New Englander began ticking off fingers, "While there are more of them, House Greengrass and Zabini only managed to keep from being destroyed by fleeing the country. House Abbot still exists because right before the Potters and Longbottoms were attacked they fled to Ireland. The once feared House Bones is also down to just a daughter in Harry's year in the direct line and two younger cousins. Even many of the Death Eater families like the Malfoys only have one heir."

David mulled this over for a moment. "So you're saying there might be some sort of plot to keep Harry from following his family's history of being pro-Mundane? Lock him up with those Dursley bastards to make him hate the mundane world?" David asked, stunned at that anyone might do such a thing.

Agent Harris shrugged, "It is a possibility. I mean if Mr. Potter is abused at home, he would probably be much more pliant and open to being directed down certain avenues when he gets to Hogwarts."

David scowled, "Funny, my daughter said that is exactly something Harry brought up."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HERMIONE GRANGER**

My faith in Albus Dumbledore took a hit when I finally got to see how Harry's home life really was. Seeing how someone the Magical world hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived beaten up by his own guardians made me question what the Headmaster had been thinking leaving Harry in Little Whinging. From things Harry had let slip, I knew this latest beating probably wasn't the first.

Worse was finding from Katie and later Harry how it was apparent Dumbledore had known or at least people had reported things to him which he either approved of, ignored, or just plain didn't see as a problem. None of these made me feel any better especially considering Dumbledore was in charge of a castle filled with children.

Before going off with Katie's Dad, my parents were firm with me to keep my mouth shut about the situation. They could tell Harry didn't want to talk about it and a weekend of being a normal teenager would help him far more than me going on and being indignant on his behalf.

So I kept my rage to myself. I figured soon there would be an accounting and whoever had been at fault for allowing Harry to be abused would see justice done to them.

Sadly I didn't know how far those at fault were willing to go to cover their tracks and justice would be years in coming.

**XxXxX**

**BROOKES SHOPPING CENTRE, WINCHESTER – JULY 19****th**** 1992 – AFTERNOON**

"Are you sure you don't want to head over to Costa's for some a coffee, Harry?" Katie asked.

Harry smiled thinly, "While I'm sure Hermione is going to be in Waterstone's for a while, I'm confident Sally-Anne will keep her on schedule. Besides I doubt Hermione is going to want me to miss picking up my new glasses."

Katie put her finger on Harry's lips before he could continue, "Harry, my Dad makes a lot of money. Paying what the NHS doesn't cover for you glasses is nothing. I know you could pay him back but let us just pamper you a bit, okay? My Dad's okay; he's not doing this just because of what happened to you recently."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue but then shrugged.

The teens indulged in a bit of people watching as the shoppers came and went around the bench they were on. Harry had rarely been anywhere he couldn't walk to from Privet Drive so a shopping mall was a new experience for him. Katie's heart had melted at the child-like joy on Harry's face when they browsed the Hawkin's Bazaar. Harry had so wanted to buy a remote controlled helicopter a salesman had been showing off. Harry had been so distracted by all the toys and novelties he didn't realize he told Katie he'd never had any toys of his own. All he had were the broken cast-offs of his cousin and his imagination.

Katie shook her head as if to clear it. She agreed with Hermione's parents; none of them should dwell on Harry's home life. There wasn't a lot they could do about it as kids so they needed to concentrate on just being a friend to Harry. This reminded Katie she had to do right by her friend.

"Uhm Harry…can I talk to you about something?" Katie finally got out. She knew she was doing the right thing. However knowing it and doing it were two different things.

Harry turned to her with a bit of a smile, "So we weren't talking earlier?" 

Katie nudged him with her elbow, "Prat! I'm being serious! I need to talk to you while Hermione and Sally-Anne are busy."

Katie could almost feel Harry close up on himself, "About what?"

Katie scooted a bit closer to him so they'd be touching, "I need to talk about after the Quidditch Game."

Harry looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, really! Look I don't know how much you know because I'm not sure what Ollie has told you. I mean I doubt he told you everything that Madame Pomfrey is going to teach you next year. I just wanted to say what happened while normal wasn't normal." Katie said.

A ghost of a smile lit up Harry's face, "Well I'm glad you cleared that up."

"Harry! I said I'm being serious here!" Katie exclaimed crossly. In actuality she was surprised he was taking it so well. "Look I've been feeling bad since summer started because I've felt I took advantage of you."

Harry blushed, "Well I wasn't really fighting you off now was I?"

Katie nudged him again, "Don't try to take the blame away from me. The truth is the first time under the Rush tends to make one go farther than they might normally. I…I…well I just wasn't in my right mind and I pushed you farther than you were ready to go. I mean your…bits were even ready yet!"

"Katie…" Harry tried to interrupt.

"No Harry, let me finish. I've been wound up since I got home about thinking I raped you. Well my Dad noticed and turns out he's got a book about Quidditch so he knows all the sweaty and gory details." Katie said.

Harry went pale, "Does he know about…" His voice trailed off and he looked around as if expecting Mr. Bell to appear to avenge the honor of his daughter.

Katie nodded with a blush of her own, "He does because I told him. He already figured out we did something. Actually he seemed quite happy we only did what we did. From what the book says, we didn't do anything out of the ordinary for kids our age…well kids my age. Dad seems to think what happened to you is why First Years rarely make the team."

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You Dad is okay with what happened?"

Katie sighed, "He is…or at least he says he is. I don't know Harry. Dad pointed out Ollie knew what he was doing by having me look after you. He says by looking out for you, keeping the older girls from pushing you farther than you're willing to go that you do the same for me. That's what I wanted to talk about. I just wanted you to know that what happened last time isn't going to happen again. Well it won't happen again till we're ready."

Harry thought about this for a moment. "What does that mean? I don't want to sound pathetic or anything but I'm just pants and all of this. I mean I've grown up having the message sex is bad beaten into my head by my parish priest and my relatives haven't taught me anything except getting caught having one off the wrist will get you a beating."

Katie let out a gasp, "You got beaten for having a wank?"

Harry grimaced, "No, I got a beating because my cousin got caught with a nudie magazine and I guess my aunt didn't think it right her ickle Dudders get a beating unless I got one too."

Katie scowled, "That's just so wrong." She looked up on seeing Sally-Anne through the glass of the book store. The raven haired witch made a helpless gesture which made both teens laugh. "Looks like Hermione is proving tougher than we thought."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't understand her sometimes. I mean she lives here. It's not like she can't come here all the time."

Katie smiled, "Yes but now she has Sally-Anne to gush to about how much she knows about this book or that." The teens both laughed again. "Look Harry, I just wanted to clear the air about this. I didn't want you to expect what happen is going happen again whether you want it or not. I also don't want you to think you were going to get it again. I'm…well I don't think Rush or not I'm ready for what happened back at school. It was brilliant but I felt…well I felt sort of cheap later that night."

Seeing the look on Harry's face Katie hastened to add, "It had nothing to do with you Harry; you were great but I felt like a slag for taking advantage of you like I did."

Harry nodded, "Okay but still, it wasn't like I didn't resist. You don't have to worry about it though. I never gave it much thought. I mean from what Ollie said I figured what you did was normal. Afterwards I was just happy I was able to make you happy, Sunshine."

Katie's heart melted once again; Harry always seemed to know what to say to make her happy even when it was obvious he was oblivious to the fact he was doing it. "Well I'll be perfectly happy if next time we just snog. If you're good I might let you grope me a bit."

Harry grinned his lop-sided grin, "Well I'll attempt to always do my best. I'd hate to be the reason you had to go outside the locker room for someone to meet your expectations."

Katie hugged Harry, "I doubt that would ever happen when you're around Harry!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT – **_**EMMA GRANGER**

My first meeting with Harry Potter wasn't under the most ideal conditions. He was beaten, bruised and at the time seemed trapped in the home where he had received those injuries. Worse, he was at the mercy of three teenage girls, one of them my anal-retentive daughter, for a weekend.

I only had a brief chat with David Bell after picking the teens up after Harry's visit to the clinic. What he told me made me wonder again about the magical world. Dan, bless his heart, is the typical father which meant his darling daughter had him wrapped around his finger. As long as it seemed Harry wasn't snogging his daughter, he seemed oblivious to anything else.

Luckily my daughter for all her brilliance has never been able to keep anything from me. Perhaps she knew I'd resort to "the chair" if I had to in order to get what I wanted. I found early on people coming down from pain killers or nitrous oxide after a dental surgery would often tell their darkest secrets. I had no qualms doing the same to my own daughter if need be. The troubling thing was it seemed it needed to be.

What I learned about Hermione's first year made me immediately want to pull her out of Hogwarts. I figured she could go to the Saint School in London for her OWLs and then I'd ship her off to Beauxbatons for her NEWT years. I figured I could ensure her French, already decent, would be up to living there her Sixth and Seventh year.

This plan sort of went up in smoke as I watched Hermione around Harry. It was quite obvious to me how taken she was with Harry. Hermione had never been one to make friends easily and she certainly didn't look like she was going to give up on Harry. He had saved her life so I realized sending Hermione off to another school would cause a terrible rift between us.

So I gritted my teeth and decided to do what David Bell was doing: do my best to help Harry Potter and hope my daughter didn't end up dead due to being too close to the Boy-Who-Lived.

**XxXxX**

**13a CLIFTON ROAD, WINCHESTER, UK – JULY 19****th**** 1992 – EVENING**

"So Katie, I know you're not supposed to say but come one, we're all Gryffindor's here. Is Harry a good kisser? I'm sure Hermione is dying to know!" Sally-Anne asked.

"Sally-Anne!" Hermione practically squeaked before hitting her friend with a pillow.

Katie laughed at how embarrassed the bushy-haired witch was. It confirmed her own suspicions that Hermione had a bit of a crush on Harry. Considering things, it wasn't at all surprising. Katie was a bit jealous of the closeness the two shared but she knew she was being silly. Katie and Harry had a bond just as Harry had with Hermione. They were just different types.

"You're right; I'm not supposed to tell. However since I know Hermione is never one to give up on not knowing something, I will tell you that Harry is a decent kisser. With a little training up I'm sure he'll be your best bet to drag into a broom closet for a snog-fest. Maybe you should put that on your study planner, Hermione. Right after Charms: Study Group - Intro to Snogging!" Katie said with a grin.

"Katie!" Hermione squeaked again with her face turning red. "How can you say that?"

"Hermione, a blind man down a well can see you like Harry," Sally-Anne said.

"Of course I do! He's my best friend!" Hermione retorted.

"A best friend you probably want with extra benefits, right?" Katie said mischievously. "You know since I've actually snogged him, I'm sure I can pretend to be him. What say we start on your lesson plan tonight and practice?" Katie made kissing noises at Hermione as the brunette turned an even darker shade of red."

"Katie!" Hermione all but squealed again.

"Come on! 10 pounds says I can snog you well enough to make you moan, 'Oh Harry!'" Katie said.

Sally-Anne covered her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly, "Oh man Katie! You're worse than Fay and she's pretty bad!"

"Sally-Anne! This isn't funny!" Hermione said even though both her friends were clutching their sides because they were laughing so hard.

Hermione fumed and glared at her two friends which just made the pair laugh harder. Finally then managed to get down to the occasional giggle. It helped that Mrs. Granger had come in and left them with a tray of biscuits. The fact the look on her face showed she seemed to know the laughter was directed at her daughter just made it all the more funny.

Finally Katie calmed down enough to speak after eating a biscuit. "All kidding aside, Hermione, don't turn your nose up too much at the idea of kissing practice. I mean you just got the lecture from Pomfrey so you know what's coming."

Hermione made a face while Sally-Anne smirked, "I can't tell who were shocked more. We Muggleborn or the purebloods to find out that they were actually being encouraged to suck face with another girl."

"Or something," Hermione said darkly.

Katie nodded, "Yes the 'or something' can be quite an eyeful. Without going into specifics let's just say Alicia and Angelina are quite good at 'or something' after a game. Considering how much the Twins can be such twits I'm surprised they just don't keep to themselves."

Hermione's face reddened a bit, "Do they really…"

Katie laughed, "Hermione most girls start in their third year. I'm told the stress of our OWL years means there a lot of gals not sleeping in their own beds most nights. Plus you'd better get used to it. I'm told strong witches like you have a harder time of it because they have more power. So unless you consciously work on really hard spells, you don't purge enough energy in class so you get a lot more frisky come bed time."

"I don't think Lavender and Parvati are going to wait till Third Year. I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't experimented already." Sally-Anne said.

Katie shrugged, "Maybe neither of them wants to be the odd girl out. Your year is really messed up in how almost every House has an odd number of boys and girls. From what I've seen, girls tend to find a steady partner so one of you girls is either going solo or going to need to work something out with someone outside the tower."

Hermione huffed angrily. At Katie's questioning look Sally-Anne spoke up, "Everyone seems to already think Fay and I are going to be partners. I'm not saying we're not, but I really didn't like how a lot of the girls seem to think that less that Fay and I might do it but rather no one would want to be with Hermione."

Katie frowned, "What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione was silent for a moment, her arms still crossed tightly across her chest, "I think everyone is getting way too excited over something which isn't that important. I mean it's not like a girl by herself doesn't have options. I mean all the boys are going to be doing it."

Sally-Anne made a face, "I'm glad I'm not the one who has to clean up the boy's dorms. Beyond the fact boys are pigs, the thought of all those sticky sheets and shower stalls!" The girl gave an exaggerated shudder.

Katie reached out and rubbed Hermione's shoulder, "Hey Hermione, don't rule out girl-sex or let the other girls in your year make you question yourself. Yes we all can jill off by ourselves but it isn't the same. I can tell you from my limited experience how nice it is to blow off steam in the arms of another. I mean while Harry and I did have some…well we did some sexual things but I think I liked showering with him the best."

Hermione looked confused, "How so, Katie?"

Katie looked at the door as if somehow expecting Harry to be standing there. "Look, what Harry and I did was nice even if it was just Rush induced. Yet when we were scrubbing each other off it was more of just us. Yes we were naked and washing each other's bodies but it was different. It was more…intimate."

"How can that be more intimate than sex?" Sally-Anne asked. She looked as confused as Hermione was.

"Look, you girls can pooh-pooh the need for girl-sex now but let me tell you when your body starts telling you that you need to synch your magic, girl-sex is going to look really attractive. You'll want it. The reason they encourage it is because without it you'd be trying to have sex with boys. I mean there is a reason boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms." Katie said.

Katie looked at Sally-Anne, "But the Rush is like being drunk from what I've been told by those old enough. Ollie's old girlfriend told Angelina, Alicia and me all about it. You're not really in control. That's why I think the cuddling afterwards is more intimate. I mean you two could have some pretty hot and heavy girl-sex action but if you stay and sleep together, well that's by your choice. You're doing it because you're comfortable with the other person. It's nice. As amazing as it sounds, Harry was able to hang out in the shower with me and we had some soapy fun. It was nice and rather innocent. I think for me I'd rate that time with Harry a lot more important than what we did earlier."

"'_Love isn't going to bed with a man at night; it's waking up with him the next morning,'_" Hermione said.

"Hermione?" Katie asked.

"It's a line from a Yank movie. The dad told that to his daughter who was stressing over whether to sleep with her long-time boyfriend," Hermione explained. "I think I see what you're getting at Katie. The sex is only part of the stress relief; the intimacy helps as well."

Katie nodded, "Right although I think the reason Pomfrey didn't explain that in the lecture is the Magical community doesn't really want girls to be intimate with each other. They would prefer them to have some quick girl-sex and then go back to bed. Of course it doesn't happen."

"Doesn't help our auras don't care what gender our partner is," Sally-Anne said.

At Hermione's questioning look, Sally-Anne explained, "Lilith likes all that science/magic geek stuff. I think she's going to be a biologist or something when she gets older. Remember how McGonagall was talking about our magical core's aura and how it relates to things like her animagus transformation. Well from what Lilith said, if someone's aura is compatible with yours, something about harmonics or frequency, then you'll get along better with that person."

"The problem is that person can be of the same gender as you," Katie finished. "Ollie told me about how when he started on the team that two guys were pretty hot and heavy due to this effect. Didn't mean they were gay but they felt more comfortable together even though they were both blokes."

Hermione's face lit up in understanding, "I think I see. Since girl-sex is a lot more accepted, we girls do it more often and so we have a better chance of finding someone with a compatible aura." Hermione worried her lip in thought for a bit, "I wonder if that is why there is this whole underground thing with witches."

"What thing?" Sally-Anne asked.

Hermione gestured to one of the many bookshelves in her room, "I've read a lot about Magical culture and there are all these various references to witches getting caught as adults together with other witches. I've sort of read between the lines and thought it was because a lot of the Purebloods like to keep mistresses so maybe the wives were doing the same. From what you are saying maybe they are just keeping with someone who could satisfy them; someone they knew from school."

Katie frowned, "Yeah…I noticed right away how witches get shit on pretty badly especially the non-Purebloods. It's the reason I got into Quidditch. I don't know if you've looked at it Hermione but even if you ace your OWLs and NEWTs with all O's and are Head Girl, your chances of a decent job or fame are still pretty low."

"Harry's mother managed it," Hermione replied.

"Harry's mother also married the Pureblood heir to an Ancient and Most Noble House," Katie pointed out. This caused all three girls to fall silent to think about this fact.

"Poor Harry," Sally-Anne suddenly said.

"Poor Harry, what?" Hermione asked.

"Bad enough Harry has this whole stupid 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing but he also has to worry about girls wanting to get into his pants to get a leg up in the Magical world."

"Worse are girls who actually like Harry will probably be painted as gold-diggers," Katie said with a scowl.

Hermione sighed, "Not to mention I'm sure all the Pureblood families will be pushing their daughters at him. Poor Harry indeed; he doesn't seem to catch a break."

Suddenly Katie's face broke out in a mischievous smile, "All the more reason to try to make him happy as we can. So Hermione, are you sure you don't want to practice kissing?" Katie leaned towards Hermione making repeated kissy-faces.

"Katie!" Hermione squealed. However, before Katie could grab her and start kissing her, Hermione managed to whack her friend with her pillow. Soon the girls were laughing as the engaged in a ferocious bout of tickling and pillow fighting.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

My first muggle 'vacation' away from Privet Drive had been heaven in more ways than one. Having my injuries from Vernon's beatings treated by a doctor was nice. Meeting my friend's parents was even nicer since I got to see how real families acted. More so that Mr. Bell hadn't seemed inclined to destroy me for feeling up his daughter even if she was the one who jumped me.

However it was heaven in the sheer normality of the weekend. After I was released from the clinic, we had pizza and went shopping at a mall. I'd never been to one so while many blokes probably would feel bored shopping with three girls, I was thrilled. I got over my feelings of embarrassment of Mr. Bell paying for my glasses the moment I put them on. How I ever caught the Snitch with my old glasses is something I marvel at to this day.

The rest of the day was nice. I got some clothes that fit me and we took in a movie (_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ if anyone cares to know) before the Grangers picked us up. Then it was a quiet meal at the Chesil Rectory before going back to the Grangers. I was amazed at how different Hermione's home was from Privet Drive. The Grangers lived in a much nicer house and obviously had more money than my Uncle but that isn't what made the Granger home different. It was a _home_. Katie mentioned to me as did a few of the Order about how sterile the Dursley home was. It wasn't a house but a potential showcase of the status my Aunt and Uncle wanted to portray.

This wasn't the case with the Grangers home. It was tidy but lived in. Posh but not over the top or extravagant. That above all else it was filled with books. I'm sure no one reading this will be surprised by this tidbit. I felt right at home. So much so that I had breakfast ready for everyone the next day. While everyone razzed me for doing so, I felt it was the least I could do to help show how much everyone's help meant to me.

The next day was more low-key but still a lot of fun. Mrs. Granger took us to a salon where I got the first decent hair cut of my life. Even better was I woke up the next day to find my hair still the way it was supposed to be. We even managed to get Hermione to get her hair done. Apparently Mrs. Granger had almost given up hope on her daughter accepting some professional help with her hair.

Katie had whispered to me that if I told her that I would think it would look wonderful then she'd go for it. Sure enough, one dose of green puppy eyes and Hermione practically vaulted into the chair. Everyone agreed the end result was nice. Hermione, of course, seemed to be embarrassed at giving into being a girl for a change. I didn't really notice it at the time but Hermione hanging out with Sally-Anne, Fay and Lilith was really helping her be more comfortable just being a girl.

The rest of the day was a bit more shopping which really was just an excuse to tour Winchester. It was a nice change from Little Whinging for me. The afternoon was spent watching a local footie game where I think Mr. Granger and I bonded quite well. While Sally-Anne and Hermione might have wished for something more cerebral, Katie certainly enjoyed the game as much as I did.

We both talked about getting with Dean when we got back to Hogwarts and seeing if we couldn't get a pick-up game or two going. Not everyone got to play Quidditch and Hogwarts didn't have any sort of physical education or other sport to promote exercise other than lugging your book bag up and down the endless stairwells. We both joked how Ron and maybe even the Twins would probably have a stroke at us playing anything other than Quidditch.

After the game and a nice home-cooked meal, we spent the evening just chatting about this and that. I had to endure a lot of teasing, although I think Hermione got almost as much of that as I did. Such are the trials of the socially inept; we're easy targets for jokes. As I bedded down that night I felt good even though I knew the next day would bring me back to my own personal jail. I already had a plan to have my new clothes sent to me when I got to Hogwarts if we didn't get the Dobby situation fixed first. I also was going to hide my new glasses and wear them only when I wasn't around my relatives. I'd take the headaches of switching glasses for the ability to actually see clearly for the first time in years.

So all in all, even with having to face my relatives again, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**XxXxX**

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE, LITTLE WHINGING – JULY 21****st**** 1992 – EARLY MORNING**

"Oh bloody hell! What is _**he**_ doing here?" Harry practically hissed as the car turned down Privet Drive.

"Wow! I've seen some bad wizardly attempts at Mundane dress but this takes the cake," David said as he took in the luridly dressed old man watching them from the drive-way of the Dursley's house as they pulled up. "The 70's just called; they want their clothes back!" David quipped.

"Why is Dumbledore here? School is out!" Katie asked. She ignored her dad's attempt at a joke since she was just as worried as Harry about what this could mean.

"Only one way to find out, I'm afraid," Harry said as he got out of the car. The Bells quickly followed suit.

"Good morning Harry! I trust you had a good outing?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes filled with their customary twinkle.

"Yes Harry had a wonderful time, Headmaster. Are you here about what happened to Harry before Katie and I picked him up," David said as neutrally he could. Mundane or not, David could tell this was a man to be reckoned with.

"Yes and no, I'm afraid," the old man said genially. "I am here to clear up a mess which never should have been allowed to happen. With the Grangers and the Perks already taken care of I can now tidy up the last few loose ends."

David saw in the corner of his eyes that Harry had begun to move, pulling his wand out from his sleeve. But before the boy had it half way out he was cut out by the powerful voice of the older wizard.

"_**Stupify!**_"

"Dad!" Katie yelled as she struggled to get her wand out of her purse. It was too late for either of them.

"_**Obliviate!**_"

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Eleven Preview**: Did Harry just lose his summer? Or are there forces at work that even the Headmaster isn't aware of. Plus Harry has to deals with issues relative to the arrival of a certain house elf.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: While a book about children (especially orphans and almost orphans and kids in a boarding school) it is amazing how few adults except for Molly Weasley we see have much of an impact. They rarely exist and most adults in canon actually work against Harry & Co. without meaning to. Minerva, I have come to believe is the worst. Except for getting Harry onto the Quidditch team (mostly for selfish reasons) she cock-blocks Harry most of his time in Hogwarts.

**A Voice of their Own**: For all of you out there who are new on the path of writing, a word of advice. While don't let them hijack your story, let your characters speak for themselves. Katie was a character which came out of nowhere for me to demand being heard. Likewise her father is turning into a fun character. Maybe it is because their voice is "my" voice and not JKR's so I get a bit more enjoyment from them. For whatever the reason, I believe you should never be hostage to your outlines. Many posts have been written on the various HP forums I'm on which say while Ginny was "always" slated to be Mrs. Potter, Hermione's character wasn't going for it. Unfortunately JKR decided to 'force' the ship her outline had instead of going with the ship she actually had written.

**The Union**: Someday I'll make up some fun acronym for what the Magical government of North America is called. Probably something like UNAMS (Union of North American Magical States) although I tried for a bit to make a good pun like Wizarding American Northern Directorate (WAND) but gave up on trying to be cute.

**J. Theaker**: Thank you for unknowingly providing an address for the Grangers! He's even a dentist!

**Hermione's Movie Quote**: Taken from the film _Yours, Mine and Ours_. Not sure if it was said in the 2005 remake but I'm going with the Henry Fonda/Lucille Ball original. Great fluffy chick flick.


	11. Lawyer Up!

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires pains, the pains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_The power of the lawyer is in the uncertainty of the law_." – **Jeremy Bentham** (British philosopher and apparent idol of Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald – 1748-1832)

**Last Update: **08-26-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – LAWYER UP!**

**XxXxX**

**Dr. BELL'S OFFICE, YORK – JUNE 14th 2010 – AFTERNOON**

"I am guessing your father was a tad upset as things played out," Luna said mildly.

Katie snorted, "Oh he was in a right state. Worse was when he found out that in England what happened to him wasn't even considered a crime. Finding out that his rights or those of any Brit were considered not worth considering if they were a Muggle made his blood boil. Of course with him being an American citizen made all the difference."

Luna nodded, "Yes, my father found this out quite early in our trips abroad. He almost had an extended stay in a Swedish prison for casually obliviating a Muggle. As knowledgeable as my father is, at the time he did not realize how the rest of the world sees obliviation as a last resort. Moreover it is seen as a failure on the Magical for putting the Muggle in the position in the first place. It shocked him how most of the rest of the world realized Muggle or not, people had rights."

Katie scowled, "Such a shocking and liberal concept! Call the Daily Prophet! The Muggle lovers are at it again with the notion that people are people regardless of magic!"

Luna smirked, "I know. Even with the War and all the changes, Goddess forefend we treat Muggles, to say nothing of other sentient races as we would each other!"

Katie shrugged, "Give it a generation or two and I'm sure we'll see some change. Plus with people like Hermione, Su and Colin and their work, more and more Magicals here are going to be connected to the larger world. Even the Purebloods can't hide under their pillows anymore."

"Not that that does not stop the Dumbledore apologists from trying," Luna said with a slight tinge of disgust in her voice.

Katie nodded, "Yes well those apologists almost didn't have much to work with. I'm telling you if old Bumbles had been anywhere near my Dad back in the day...well I guess we'd have found out what was more powerful: Dumbledore or double-aught buckshot.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** DAVID BELL**

To say I was livid is an understatement. It is like saying an 8.0 earthquake is a merely a passing tremor. Not a day had passed since I worried how being around Harry Potter might affect my daughter that I had the Supreme Mugwump of the ECMS obliviate me and my daughter!

However the last laugh was on Dumbledore. Regardless of how much his supporters like to say he was a supporter of Mundane rights, he was a product of his upbringing and environment. He may have used legilimency on Harry, Katie, Hermione and Sally-Anne to see who they talked to and what they talked about, all of us adults were merely obliviated with a cover-story inserted into our memories. Thus the Headmaster completely missed the fact I had met with Agent Harris, especially since I had told all the kids he was a fellow pilot so what they didn't know they could not reveal.

It was fortunate, however, that Agent Harris got back with me two days after I was obliviated. Apparently the obliviation spell sort of works like erasing files on a computer drive. The files aren't actually erased but made to where the brain can't access them. A Magical trained in the Mind Arts can recover these memories if they aren't 'over-written' over time. It also helps that there were so many people who shared the same memories. That way a person who hasn't been obliviated can watch a pensieve version of the event they were there for from the other person's perspective. This makes their own anti-obliviation therapy much more effective. So after a clandestine meeting of all parties, it was a rather simple matter to get our memories back.

Dealing with three sets of angry parents who wanted blood was a lot harder for Agent Harris.

**XxXxX**

**CONFERENCE ROOM, HEATHROW INT'L AIRPORT, LONDON, AUGUST 8****th**** – MORNING**

David watched Agent Harris valiantly try to calm down the Grangers. While he was in complete agreement with them, his time in the military made him a bit more aware how the wheels of the government often ground down their own citizens under the guise of helping them. Finally he figured the poor agent could use a hand.

"Dan...Emma, please calm down. I'm just as mad as you are but there are a lot of issues involved here. As much as I hate it, we need to step back and forget about what Dumbledore did to us and our children and look at the bigger picture. I don't know what Hermione has told you but a lot happened last year at Hogwarts and much of it relates to things going back to before Hermione was even born. Come on Dan, you did military time. You know how policy can look totally different from up at the top in contrast to down in the weeds." David said firmly.

Emma looked like she was going to continue to rant but David cut her off with a gesture, "You're right David. However as true as that is, it is one thing when some policy wonk orders something and some underling misinterprets the order. In this case it's like having the Prime Minister show up to serve a warrant."

Agent Harris nodded, "Yes. Dumbledore personally intervening in this case changes everything. This is why I'm asking you all not to immediately head to your lawyers or the DMLE. While I'm not privy to the inner workings of the Ministry or the Wizengamot, on the face of it what Dumbledore did was legal to an extent under Ministry laws. Sadly how this applies to Mundanes is something between you and the British Government. All I can say is we in the Union and other countries have often wondered how much Her Majesty's government knows what goes on under the Statute of Secrecy."

The American stood and began to pace, "However, in regards to Harry, it seems very clear that something is going on of dubious legality. Even if it is somehow covered by secret orders by the Ministry, I'm sure we all can agree it isn't right. However contacting the Prophet and suing Dumbledore is not the answer."

"So what do you recommend," Esther Perks asked.

Agent Harris frowned, "For right now I would ask you do nothing. Sadly for you and the Grangers there is little you could accomplish except get re-obliviated. That being said the Union will be working this case from our end due to David and his daughter being American citizens. Hopefully we can expose what is happening and in doing so can get your problems fixed. In the mean time I would suggest pretending you now nothing. I have already been told our office will check up on you regularly to see if you have been obliviated again. In the face of the power Albus Dumbledore has at his command, this is probably your best option."

"What about Harry? You saw how badly his relatives treated him. It is bad enough that it seems the Headmaster is covering up that abuse from the proper authorities," Emma Granger asked.

Agent Harris smiled, "Well actually your daughter came up with a possible solution there. You see the house elf that was keeping correspondence away from Harry struck again on his birthday and made it look like Harry did some magic. This prompted a warning from the Misuse of Magic office. Harry asked if there was something he could do about it and I mentioned it would be easy if had access to an auror or lawyer. Your daughter, Mrs. Granger, remembered how Harry's cousin Nymphadora Tonk's father is a lawyer. A look at the files we have on that family, I think arranging a meeting with Mr. Tonks will end up benefiting Harry in the short term and be best for you all in the long term by building a case for later."

"I thought you said there wasn't much to be done since obliviating us normal people wasn't a crime?" Dan Granger asked.

"That is true but there are procedures which need to be followed and I'm betting there is no official documentation for the obliviations on you. As blasé as the British Magicals are on the use of obliviations, there are rules and regulations in place to prevent abuse even if they aren't enforced very well. Best to have Mr. Tonks look this over so if things change, your case needn't start from scratch." Agent Harris explained.

"So this solicitor will contact us if he needs our story?" Mark Perks asked.

Agent Harris nodded, "Yes and I'll be sure to have everything routed through the Embassy to keep anyone in your Ministry from finding out. Again I know it is a lot to ask but I do feel with all things considered, this _**is**_ your best option."

David shook his head, "I just can't fucking understand how someone as dangerous a Voldemort could possibly be still around and all we see in response is what looks like a cover-up by Dumbledore. For Christ's sake, they won't even say the bastard's name and he's supposedly been dead for a decade."

"I agree with David on this. I don't like how the supposed high and mighty Dumbledore allowed children, _our children_, to fend off this Voldemort chap. Even if Harry is right and it was all some test on the Headmasters part, a test for what and why? I mean they've got those magical Bobbies right? Why the secrecy?" Dan Granger said.

Agent Harris rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment before answer, "The answer to that question is why the Union is so willing to help you all out. There are many possible answers we at the Embassy and some of analyst back across the pond have come up with. The problem is most of those answers lead down some dark paths. Right now the official policy is to find out more before making a move. Voldemort threatened the Statute before and if he manages to somehow come back, well the current actions of the British Ministry doesn't give the Union much confidence in their skills."

"Got that right! Bloody balls up action if you ask me!" Mark Perks said angrily.

Esther Perks laid a hand on her husband's leg to calm him down, "So you'll keep in touch with us in regards to this Mr. Tonks?"

Agent Harris nodded, "Yes. In fact after this meeting, I'll be taking Harry to see him."

"Also I intend to keep in touch with you guys as well," David said. "I figure regular mail sent to your work address or an email is probably pretty safe."

Emma Granger laughed, "If the wizards I've met are typical you could send messages via sky-writer planes and get away with it."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** THEODORE TONKS**

I've had many interesting cases over the years but I knew the minute Harry Potter walked into my home accompanied by a Union agent from the Embassy that I was in for a wild ride. Many other solicitors at the time probably would have suddenly remembered they had a vacation planned in Majorca but I always relished a good fight. My wife Andromeda says this is my best trait and who am I to argue with a lovely and talented lady such as she?

Granted I knew by taking this case was putting myself and my family in danger. This was something I was well aware of but didn't give much thought to. I was in danger the moment Andromeda and I got serious in our relationship. I had dealt with overt and subtle attacks from House Black till the Voldemort War left Andromeda and Narcissa the only Blacks left outside of prison. Plus my daughter had always been a scrapper and with her training to be an auror meant I knew she'd be able to look after herself.

I must say I was intrigued when Agent Harris first contacted me regarding Harry. While I had never been in a position to do much, I had read all of Xenophilius articles after the war and up until the death of his wife. Many wrote off Xeno as a barmy, conspiracy nut but I could tell there were forces at work, and not just at the Daily Prophet, trying to discredit the man because of his questioning the entire Boy-Who-Lived story.

To this day I wonder if the tragedy surrounding Selene Lovegood's death had some help from the Ministry. Unlike myself, Xenophilius did not believe in 'constant vigilance' and sadly there would have been so many ways where a potion here, a charm there could have unbalanced the poor man to push him down the dark road which ended with the death of his wife.

So as Harry Potter's story started to unfold, I was more than willing to accept that the great and lauded Albus Dumbledore might not be the kindly grandfather most remembered from their time at Hogwarts. In my line of work I had long ago learned how the kindly smile was a lie and the helping hand was to distract you from the knife held in the other hand. Even if it was for the best, Harry Potter sadly had to learn this hard lesson early.

**XxXxX**

**33 HAMPSTEAD HILL GARDENS, CAMDEN TOWN – AUGUST 8****th**** – AFTERNOON**

Harry sat quietly with Katie while Agent Harris and Mr. Bell spoke to Mr. Tonks. The adults had asked him to let them do the talking first. They assured him that Mr. Tonks would want to talk to him and Harry's side of the story would get told.

Harry was grateful for the break. His mind was still reeling from all that had happened. The incident with Dobby followed closely by the Grangers, Perks and Bells all showing up and then having all of their memories restored. While he missed her, Harry was glad the Grangers weren't here since Hermione had been livid and loud in regards to what had happened. He marveled at the near God-like powers Mrs. Granger must possess since she was able to not only calm her daughter down but get her to be quiet!

Harry was also dealing with some nagging questions which unfortunately had no answers. Harry knew of a few instances where he had done accidental magic. Where those the only times? All things considered, Harry wondered if he hadn't discovered Mrs. Figg was a Squib quite a few times over the years only to be obliviated. Sadly the Obliviator from the Embassy had explained to him that his old memories had probably been over-written long ago so were lost. Only the person who could have cast those spells would know now.

Harry gritted his teeth; he wondered how much of his life was now only known to Albus Dumbledore. Even if the man felt he was trying to help him, Harry was angry that anyone would steal his very thoughts from him and his friends!

At Katie's nudge, Harry realized that the adults were all looking at him, "Uhm, I'm sorry…have a lot on my mind."

Mr. Tonks smiled, "I'm sure you do. Even if you didn't have a head full of memories you only now can recall, I'm sure you have many question. First things first, though. Agent Harris, Mr. Bell could I trouble you to leave us for a moment? I need to summon an auror and I'd rather not have you seen. Likewise, Ms. Bell if you could join them? This won't take long."

"Why do you need an auror? Is Harry in trouble?" Katie asked. Harry was wondering the same thing.

Mr. Tonks laughed, "Far from it, Ms. Bell. I just need to clean up this misuse of magic complaint against Harry. It will be as simple as having an auror check Harry's wand. However with all that is going on, I'd rather not have anyone know anything more than Harry was here."

Katie nodded in comprehension and then whispered to Harry, "I'll see if I can score us some cookies!"

Harry smiled at the blonde as she followed Andromeda Tonks to the parlor. Harry saw where his cousin Nymphadora got her good looks from!

After the door closed, Mr. Tonks picked up a phone and dialed a number from memory, "Hello? Yes, this is Solicitor Tonks and I was wondering if I could have an auror sent to my office straight away? I have a quick misuse of magic issue which needs to be cleaned up. Yes, the client is here right now. Splendid!"

Mr. Tonks hung up the phone and motioned Harry to take the seat Agent Harris had been using closer to the desk, "It should just be a moment, Harry. Luckily they just had shift change and one of the aurors going off duty volunteered to come."

Harry noticed a stone begin to glow red on Mr. Tonks' desk which he tapped his wand to. Seeing Harry's look, Mr. Tonks smiled, "Alerts me of an apparition request. Only someone with the twin stone can call me so they can get past my wards. It is safer than having to drop your wards ever time you want to let someone apparate in."

With a crack, a middle-aged man in auror robes appeared, "Ah good day Auror Dawlish, so good of you to come. This will not take but a moment of your time." Mr. Tonks said in way of greeting. He gestured towards Harry.

The auror's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw Harry, "Following in your father's troubled footsteps, Mr. Potter?" Dawlish said not unkindly. Seeing that Harry didn't understand the auror laughed, "Obviously no one told you your father had quite a few brushes with the law when he and his mates were out of school. They felt a good prank shouldn't be confined to just Hogwarts."

Harry shrugged, "No, I just have to deal with a crazy house elf who is trying to keep me from going to Hogwarts. He's the one who did the magic which got me in trouble."

Auror Dawlish frowned, "Hmm, not that's an excuse you don't normally hear from a Muggle-raised! Well I'm not a judge and it doesn't matter to me since your wand will tell the tale. Could you present your wand for me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry pulled out his wand and Auror Dawlish did the same with his, "So Mr. Potter do you remember what the last spell you cast was?"

Harry thought a moment, "I'm pretty sure it was a feather light charm I used on my truck getting it off the Hogwarts Express."

The auror nodded, "Yes, most students do so. Alright hold you wand steady for a second. _**Prior Incantato**_!" From Harry's wand rose a ghostly image of a feather with wings.

"Well that's that," the auror concluded. He turned to Mr. Tonks, "Do you have the paperwork…ah I see you do. Let me just sign this and I'll be on my way. Oh and Mr. Potter, have Mr. Tonks give you the Auror Hotline number. If something like this should happen again, you don't have to involve a solicitor since any auror can take care of it."

"Thank you John! I appreciate coming after duty hours," Mr. Tonks said as he signed his own name to the document.

The auror shrugged, "Never hurts to have a solicitor happy with you. You never know when someone like a Malfoy or Crabbe will want to sue you for just doing your duty." With a nod to Harry, the auror vanished with a loud pop.

Harry watched as Mr. Tonks took the paper and placed it in a box labeled _Out – Ministry_ which then promptly vanished He then tapped the stone to reestablish the house wards. "Well now, that takes care of that. Now onto more important business. I have questions."

Harry was suddenly nervous as the well-dressed man stared at him intently, "I'll do my best, sir."

Mr. Tonks laughed warmly, "Call me Ted, Harry. I save all the formality for the court and the Ministry. As much as the phrase is misused, I **am** here to help you."

Harry felt better but then frowned, "Uhm Mr. Tonks…I mean Ted…well how am I going to pay you? I know I have money in my trust vault but…"

Ted made a dismissive gesture, "No worries Harry. There is plenty of money in your Family Vault. I can easily petition the Goblins to have my fee drawn from there since legal expenses are allowed. My legal fees won't even make a dent in a month's interest on your family's fortune."

Harry looked at him blankly, "What family fortune?"

Ted eyed Harry critically. "The fortune that goes along with the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. As much as I am finding it hard to believe, I take it you are unaware of this?"

Harry squirmed nervously, "Well Neville has been teaching me stuff but mostly he's focused on Wizarding customs since I'm so far behind. Haven't really had time for much else with all the weirdness at school and Quidditch."

Ted's eyes seemed to bore into Harry's, "You've never gotten a letter of account from Gringotts?"

Harry shrugged, "Prior to my Hogwarts letter, I've never gotten anything from anyone. As for Gringotts the only thing I know about is my key to my Trust Vault. Hagrid had me give it back to him. I'm not sure who has it now."

Harry was becoming a bit worried as he saw Ted pale a bit. Even though it was just past lunch, the man poured himself a shot of brandy and drank it down in one quick gulp.

"So, even though you're a hero to Magical Britain, you've never gotten any birthday wishes, Yule cards or even a tin of fudge from the nice old witches from the Daughters of the Order of Merlin?" Ted asked after a moment.

Harry shook his head, "No. Should I? I'm sort of glad no one did since my relatives probably would have beaten me to death if they had."

Ted sighed, "Yes well that is another kettle of fish altogether. Well Mr. Potter, it seems your case keeps getting worse and worse. Already I can tell a lot of work has been done to keep you in the dark. Most of it is either illegal or requires the highest level of Ministry and Wizengamot authority to do. As your friend's father correctly surmised, your life is being meddled with directly from the top of our government."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Dumbledore!"

Ted nodded, "Just so."

**OoOoO**

"I tell you Andrey, I really am at a lost for what to do. I'm sure Dumbledore has Harry's house warded and spelled especially after Harry's last outing. While I understand Agent Harris took precautions, I still half expect the old man to be banging against the wards any minute now."

Andromeda smiled tolerantly as she watched her husband pace. He was so distracted he had put his pajama bottoms on backwards before noticing and then put on the top before realizing it was inside-out. Normally her husband missed nothing. His mind and instincts were as sharp as they were when she fell in love with him back in Hogwarts. That mind and instincts help keep both of them alive in the face of the anger of House Black. She knew that Walpurga Black schemed to kill them right up to the moment she died.

She understood why he was so flummoxed. After listening to Harry's story along with what she got out of the Bell's made Andromeda angrier than she had been in a long time. She certainly wished she could have a few choice words with the Headmaster. Again she cursed the political maneuvers which kept even the goblins from even admitting if the Potters had a will registered with them as everyone knew was almost as certain as the bedrock underneath Hogwarts.

While she doubted she and Ted were on the list of people to take Harry in, disgraced or not she still was enough of a Black to fill in for Harry's imprisoned godfather under the law. However no matter how much she, her husband and Lovegoods had tried, they couldn't crack the web of secrecy Albus Dumbledore had woven around the boy.

However there were more ways to skin a kneazle. Cast out or not, Andromeda was a Black and Blacks were the masters of the feint and surprise attack. If Albus Dumbledore thought he had built up an impregnable fortress to keep the world from finding out about Harry just meant he was blinded by his own supposed cleverness.

"Theodore, while Albus Dumbledore is a foe to be concerned about, attacking us here would require him to step out of the shadows. Breaking through the defenses we have created over the years which kept us safe from my family would garner attention he can ill afford to come to light." Andromeda paused and then chuckled, "It is amusing how the so called Leader of the Light seems to walk so much in the shadows."

Ted stopped pacing and looked glum, "You're right Andrey. He doesn't need to make a move because there is little nothing we can do. After the Bells took Harry back to Lily's evil sister, I did some quick checking. Without an Unbreakable Oath from a majority of the Wizengamot, I wouldn't even think to try to challenge Dumbledore on this. He's got so much defense-in-depth to say nothing of Fudge being a sock-puppet that does what Albus tells him to do."

Andromeda chuckled again, "Unless he's being paid by Lucius to do the opposite."

Ted nodded, "Your sister plays the game well. It cannot be denied. It is a good thing Lucius is too arrogant to truly realize how brilliant your sister is. Otherwise he'd listen to her more and things would be worse. Not that I can see things being any worse. I feel so helpless! James and Lily's son deserves so much better than this!"

"Calm yourself, my husband. You're thinking like a Magical and not using the very tools you have used so well in the past from your Muggle upbringing," Andromeda said calmly.

Ted glanced up to see his wife looking at him serenely with the quirky smirk she had when she had a plan. "What do you mean? Harry might as well be in the dungeons of Hogwarts and I just don't have the tools to storm those gates." Ted snorted, "I don't even have a wheelbarrow!"

"Exactly my dear which is why you need to go through the Ardennes. Let the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore think he is safe behind his Maginot Line. All we need to do is strike at his soft, white underbelly."

Ted's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry my dear, I must be thick tonight. While I'm impressed you're making such a Muggle historical metaphor, I can't see where you're going with it."

"Really? Come husband, what did Harry say about his relatives?" Andromeda asked.

Ted shrugged, "They hate him. I'm betting Dumbledore has either bribed them or threatened them to have taken Harry in in the first place. He probably had to do both from the amount of animosity they show towards the boy."

Andromeda smiled, "Exactly! They do not want him. But I'm sure Dumbledore has told Petunia that since she and Harry share blood, it is the only place Harry can go. Petunia is the weak link because she is the only family Harry has. While untrue, it is where we can strike."

Ted eyes grew wide, "You mean...?"

"Yes, we give Harry a new family by Muggle means. A few papers properly signed, a few Muggle officials bribed to expedite matters and then through adoption we become the legal, Muggle family responsible for Harry."

"Of course! It's so simple! Dumbledore has kept people like us or the Greengrasses from taking Harry in due to our ties of magical blood. Therefore everything hinges on the Dursleys being his only family. Take them out of the equation and his entire plan folds like a house of cards!" Ted exclaimed.

"Which shows that even the high and mighty Dumbledore, champion of Muggles and Muggleborn alike, still refuses to see the Muggle world as something worth thinking about," Andromeda said with more than a hint of scorn in her voice.

Ted began to pace again, "It's going to take some time to set it up right. I know for a fact we won't be able to make it happen before Harry goes back to Hogwarts. I think we could, however, have him here by Yule."

Andromeda laughed, "Having a 'baby' brother will make a fine present for Nymphadora!"

Ted laughed as well before turning serious. "I'm concerned about Harry's safety, though."

Andromeda shrugged, "I doubt the Dursleys will harm Harry again soon. While they are his agents, I cannot see Albus allowing them to hurt his pawn that badly again. Harry should be safe enough till he gets to Hogwarts."

"Safe being a relative term considering we have no idea what the Malfoys are up to," Ted said thoughtfully.

"You mean what Lucius is up to. Narcissa knows abusing your house elves is as stupid as it is unwise. There is no way my sister would do something which would cause Dobby to betray her. Lucius and his brat seem to glory in hurting their elves from what I've been able to gather. Luckily for us, Lucius' plans are rarely well thought out."

Ted frowned, "Which may make them all the more dangerous, Andrey." Ted shrugged and got into bed and kissed his wife, "I hope I can gift you with a 'son' by Yule, my dear."

Andromeda smiled, "Yes, I did not think Nymphadora leaving was going to hurt so. As much as she and I fought, you'd think I would be glad for the peace and quiet but the house no longer feels like a home."

Ted fluffed his pillow and chuckled, "I'm sure Harry will be a better pupil to pass on the skills of House Black. Dora seems wedded to the direct approach. I can't see where she gets it from. I'm amazed she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor."

Andromeda shrugged, "She takes after Sirius. If I didn't know better I would swear he had fathered her while polyjuiced as you."

Ted smirked, "Yes, subtlety for Sirius was a whoopee cushion. Of course if he had accepted more of his heritage he probably wouldn't be in Azkaban. Just another thing to unravel in regards to Harry. There is no way Sirius Black would have betrayed James Potter."

Andromeda looked grim, "With what is facing Harry, I certainly hope you are right about him being a better apprentice to House Black. Harry needs every weapon at his disposal if he is to defeat the Dark Lord again and escape whatever path the Headmaster has planned for him."

**XxXxX**

**Dr. BELL'S OFFICE, YORK – JUNE 14th 2010 – AFTERNOON**

"Tell me Luna; in your visions of what could have been how often did Harry get any help from people like the Tonks?" Katie asked as she looked at some of the transcripts from people Luna had already interviewed. Katie had wanted a bit of a break as she wasn't used to speaking for long periods of time. So while she took some time to water her throat, Luna had suggested looking over some of the work she already had.

Luna cocked her head to the side as she was wont to do while thinking, "Not very often at all, Katie. In most time-lines where Harry gets any sort of substantial help it is either from the goblins or the Grangers. Oh there are lines where the Bones or Greengrasses become involved but interestingly enough the Tonks are rarely a big part of Harry's life. In fact, in most time-lines I have seen, Harry does not meet them until his Seventh Year and Theodore dies in almost all of these lines."

"How odd. I wonder why so few people moved to help Harry. It seems weird when you consider how popular the Potters were and the connections that still existed even after the purges of the first Voldemort War." Katie said.

Luna smiled, "The answer is simple. In most time-lines Harry is immersed in the Weasley family. With that family under Dumbledore's thumb meant Harry was rarely around anyone who could tell him anything other than the approved story the Headmaster wanted Harry told. Dark families probably felt it in their best interest to let this continue as it would weaken Harry considering their low opinion of the Weasleys. On the other hand, the Light families had no reason to go against Dumbledore's choice of family for him."

"Well if Ronald Weasley ended up being Harry's best mate, I can see why everything went so bad. Fay told me she arrested him again last week on a drunk and disorderly. With the Brown family finally putting their collective foot down in regard to Lavender means all he has left is the people on the Cannon's staff to rein him in. I'm betting unless something drastic happens he won't be able to hang on to assistant coaching job."

Luna shook her head, "Normally I would agree with you. On the face of it, one would think Ronald has kept his job merely because the Cannons are such a joke to begin with. I am becoming convinced the Cannons are similar to those horrid Muggle wrestling events. They are completely fake and all the so called drama is all planned. Ronald is allowed to be the drunken arse he is because it creates publicity for the Cannons. Chudley fans aren't there to see the Cannons win; they are there to see a disaster in the making. Ronald's drunken antics are just part of that theater of the absurd."

Katie laughed, "Bad publicity is still publicity. I think you are onto something, Luna. It does explain a lot especially when you consider how tawdry the scandals Ron falls into are. In fact it makes you wonder how many are manufactured and he's just maneuvered into them?"

Luna shrugged, "I refuse to feel sorry for him. His sloth and bigotry has brought him to the bed he finds himself in. In almost every time-line, Ronald was cruel to me even when those echoes of me somehow end up with him. After my mother's death, his 'emotional range of a teaspoon' often led me to run home in tears when I would be visiting Ginny. Then there is the fact he acted as an enabler for many bad events in Harry's life as he almost did here. Thankfully it was I and not Ronald who met up with Harry before Second Year."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** LUNA LOVEGOOD**

While my childhood life was a paradise compared to what Harry grew up with, I had my own demons and they stemmed from my mother. Selene Lovegood née Ollivander was a beautiful woman, passionate in her quest for knowledge, a wonderful mother and a powerful witch. She was also an unrepentant lesbian. At least that was what many have thought over the years. I myself believed this 'official version' till an unlikely event revealed that the truth was much more bizarre.

Regardless of my mother's supposed sexual orientation, she loved my father dearly and from reading her diaries I learned she enjoyed sharing their marriage bed with him. My mother, however, refused to let society dictate who she could love or have sex with. She was the fiery horse who might accept the bridle but never would truly be tamed.

My father accepted this but sadly it ate at him. Xenophilius had grown up in the shadow of his older brother Neoptolemus who had been one of the most famous aurors of his day. Dark followers feared him almost as much as they feared Alastor Moody. Regardless of the many awards and critically received papers my father had published, he couldn't quite shake the feeling of being the 'lesser' Lovegood. Neoptolemus never failed to credit much of his successes against Death Eaters in the war came from intelligence his brother had analyzed. Even so, Xenophilius felt totally eclipsed by his brother.

So the fact his beloved wife wanted sex with women was just another thing I believe my father felt he had failed at. Instead of accepting her and the fact she had needs he could not fulfill, my father self-loathing grew because he wasn't 'man enough to cure her' of her tendencies. My father knew intellectually there was nothing to actually cure but it is hard to shake off one's cultural biases one grows up with. These feelings were not helped by the fact my mother made a great deal of money crafting special spells for the Unspeakables while the newly minted Quibbler struggled.

So after a day of being rejected by investors and a lonely dinner at the Leaky Cauldron where some acquaintances happened to make some nasty pointed comments, my father decided not to go back to the office and finish the latest edition as he had planned to. A black mood was upon him and he did not want to sleep there as he always did when working late. So my father went home only to find my mother in bed with Adrienne Peasegood, wife to the head of the DMLE.

It did not matter my mother and Adrienne's relationship went back to Hogwarts. A relationship (and lack of boyfriends) which prompted House Ollivander to send my mother to Beauxbatons for her NEWTs to see if a change of venue might 'cure' her. It did not matter this relationship was supposedly due to complementary auras which no wizard or witch has control over. It did not matter my mother was a doting wife and loved my father dearly and enjoyed sex with him when sex with men was repugnant to her. No, all of the feelings bottled up in my father came out and my mother was sadly the available target for those feelings.

It was unfortunate I was such a curious child. I had noticed my mother would resort to tricks and spells to put me to bed early on odd nights for no apparent reason. I conspired to avoid this so I could find out what was going on. Was my mother having pudding and did not want to share? So innocent were the conspiracies my younger self came up with to explain what might be going on.

So with the use of the many interesting magical artifacts available to me, I was able to successfully keep from being spelled asleep and further able to sneak into where my mother was 'entertaining' her lover. Other children might have panicked and made a scene or fled but I just watched enraptured. I was amazed watching my mother make love to another woman. It was so outside of what I knew of 'proper' behavior was that I could not tear my eyes away. It was beautiful to me.

This beauty came to a horrifying stop when my father killed my mother in his self-loathing filled rage. Again this was story everyone was told but it was not the full story, but I get ahead of the story.

Regardless of what people thought happened that night, neither I or my father left that night unscathed. Almost instantly my father realized what he had done and it destroyed him. While his killing of my mother was ruled an honor killing, what Muggles would call a justifiable homicide, it left my father a broken man. His previously sharp mind was now shattered. Where once he ferreted out subtle plots and plans of the elite, he now was paranoid and seeing creatures which existed in his own mind. He became more and more eccentric to the point where he had to be committed by my Seventh Year in Hogwarts. Thankfully due to Katie's help he is doing much better and is back working on the Quibbler.

For my part I was in my own bad place. I loved both my mother and father dearly. I was my father's 'little snowflake' and I was a dutiful daddy's girl. My deep love for my father thus conflicted terribly with what he had done. I loved him but I hated him. I loved my mother but I secretly hated her for cheating on my father; I was not mature enough to know she really wasn't cheating in her heart. In addition, like children of divorce, I felt much of it was my fault somehow. If I had been a better daughter than Daddy would not have been sad all the time and Mommy wouldn't be in bed with another witch.

So in my own way I slowly went insane. With my father as a guide, I followed him into his own brand of madness. Cut off as we were from the larger magical community, there were few to intervene. The closest families, the Weasleys, were little help. Initially Molly Weasley tried to act as a surrogate mother for me but my oddities quickly made her forbid my childhood friend Ginny from playing with me anymore.

So when I finally turned eleven, I was a disaster waiting to happen. How could it not end badly being separated from the only link (no matter how tenuous) to reality by being cast into a sea of children who traditionally treat those who are different with pettiness and cruelty? Yet my salvation came from an unexpected path. While my father and I were 'functionally' neurotic, we were very comfortable in the Muggle world. So instead of flooing directly to the Platform 9¾, we would floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then have a bit of an outing before going to Kings Crossing.

By doing this enabled me to meet the boy who, after my father, has had the biggest impact on my life. The boy who later would become the man who would save me from what many saw as inevitable insanity and despair. The man I grew to love so very deeply that mere words are but echoes of the symphony of the love I have for him.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

While being taken back to Privet Drive, I marveled at how weird my summer had been. Little did I know it was going to get a lot weirder. Vernon putting bars on the window of my room was practically business as usual compared to the Weasley Twins and Ron coming to rescue me from my relatives in a flying car.

Under normal circumstances I would have been overjoyed at the jailbreak but I spent the entire trip to the Burrow pondering dark thoughts. Dobby had been keeping my mail from going anywhere or for me to receive anything. The Headmaster had obliviated everyone who knew about my weekend trip to the Grangers. So how did Ron know that I needed rescuing? His explanation was he was worried that I didn't reply to any of his letters. So he convinced the Twins to help save me since my relatives had obviously done something bad to me.

On the face of it, this explanation made perfect sense…as long as you didn't know Ron Weasley. After spending so much time with him, I had learned Ron rarely wrote letters. Every time his mother or sister would take him to task for not writing, he would respond that the Twins and Percy's own letters covered everything he might say. When he did write (when the pressures go too much for even him to ignore) it was a hastily jotted down note.

Then there was the fact that as I had drifted away from him during the latter half of term, Ron had become rather chummy with Seamus. They both like to argue with Dean over his passion for football and neither tired of talking Quidditch. Actually neither one of them seemed to tire over arguing about most anything. Ron had told me that Seamus would be coming over to the Burrow prior to school starting and Ron was plainly happy about it. In all of this, Ron would make comments like, "Wouldn't it be brilliant if you could come too?" These comments felt faked to me, like Ron was saying them only because he had been told too.

Of course I did know that to Ron, my being there made for more people to play Quidditch with. In looking back now, there were many things Ron said or did which might be taken as evidence he was a willing pawn to the schemes of Albus Dumbledore. Yet Ron's passion for Quidditch and his enormous appetite made him easy to manipulate. There were days where I wondered if Lucius Malfoy had offered Ron a choice between lifetime tickets to the Cannons, an inexhaustible supply of pork chops or saving my life from Voldemort that Ron would have been hard pressed to choose between the food and the tickets. He would probably figured since I was the Boy-Who-Lived, I'd be able to save myself. While often capable of being petty and vindictive, Ron during his Hogwarts years just wasn't cut out for the role of potential villain certain historians want to make him.

Even if Ron was not in the know of what was going on, I was left feeling manipulated. That I had just been illegally obliviated only a few days prior to my 'rescue' only made this feeling more intense. However, I figured being at the Burrow was safer than Privet Drive; I got better food and even a chance to fly. Yes I was right where the Headmaster wanted me but I figured it might allow me to see what path or lesson I was supposed to be learning.

By the time September 1st rolled around I wasn't sure what I had learned other than it seemed I was just as cut off from the greater magical world as I had been in Little Whinging. As we all piled into Arthur Weasley's illegally charmed car, all I had was perhaps the Weasleys were Good Cops to the Dursley's Bad Cop. I certainly noticed a great deal of 'Dumbledore's a great wizard' just like I had heard from Hagrid. Even Seamus contributed by loudly going on about how great it was that the Headmaster had helped convince his mother to allow him to come to the Burrow for two weeks prior to school.

Knowing what I knew, I played my part. Growing up at the Dursleys had certainly taught me how to adapt to whatever expectations people had in me. If people like Molly Weasley seemed to think I was a poor orphan abused by my evil Muggle relatives then I would put on my Oliver Twist mask and be as pathetic as I could. Luckily I had an ace up my sleeve courtesy of Agent Harris. While the chance of any of the Weasleys being a legilimens was small, I had been given an item which would help protect my mind. Disguised as a silver chain with an image of the Virgin Mary, it was the perfect hiding place.

Magicals were notoriously lax in religion and tended to shy away from any confrontations with those Muggleborn or raised on the issue. Some have remarked how odd it was that I had been raised Catholic given how status conscious the Dursleys were in a Protestant country. Yet Petunia had converted when she met Vernon and was a _**very**_ devoted convert. Vernon acted as if someday the true Catholic king would return and England would be great again.

While I never felt any great connection to the Church (hard to accept a benevolent God when you are abused) it did give me the perfect way to hide in plain sight since no one would think it odd I always wore such a thing. So while I was worried about going to Hogwarts, this mind shield gave me hope I wouldn't find myself looking down the Headmaster's wand any time soon.

**XxXxX**

**PLATFORM 9¾, KINGS CROSS, LONDON – SEPTEMBER 1****st**** 1992 – MORNIN**G

Harry watched as Ron and Seamus disappeared into the crowd. He shook his head at the idea of stealing an illegal magical car and then trying to fly it to Scotland! Getting expelled wasn't high on Harry's list of things to do and he was worried his fellow Gryffindors were on a crash course towards just that.

Harry looked at his watch and tried the barrier again. Again his trolley smacked into the wall causing Hedwig to hoot in an irritated way. Harry knew he didn't have too much time before the train left.

"Hello there lad. Problems with the portal?"

Harry turned to find a tall man with long blond hair looking down at him. While not dressed as poorly as most Magicals, his choice of Muggle clothing was striking. If Mr. Bell had thought the Headmaster was a reject from the '70's, this man seemed to have stepped out of '60's. While stylish, the clothing reminded him of pictures of the Beetles he had seen in a Life magazine article he once read at the library.

"Oh! Do you think Umgubular Slashkilters have jammed the portal, Daddy?"

This was from a lithe blonde girl who was obviously the man's daughter. Harry figured she was a Firstie. She had an inviting face even though she didn't seem to blink very often. She had her wand stuck behind her ear. She also had an enormous sunflower woven into her pale hair. It was a striking contrast. Her voice had an oddly lilting, sing-song quality to it.

Her father walked past Harry towards the portal. Before Harry could say anything, the man bounced off the wall just as Harry's trolley had.

"How curious!" The man said with a frown.

The girl came up and surprisingly took Harry's hand. She leaned in to where their noses were almost touching. She seemed to be looking for something in his eyes. "You don't seem to be afflicted with Nargles, Harry Potter."

"Nargles? I'm not sure what they...hey, how did you know who I am?" Harry asked.

The father and daughter both laughed. Harry noted the girl's laugh had a pleasing, musical quality to it.

"My dear boy, I am Xenophilius Lovegood and I am the editor of the Quibbler. As a journalist, I know many things. Why after your parents were killed, I wrote many articles about how you had disappeared. Quite a mystery! Sadly so few people seemed to care about the obvious Ministry cover-up."

"Just like the Rotfang Conspiracy cover-up!" the girl excitedly.

The man nodded sagely, "Yes, as my daughter Luna is correct in pointing out, there is so much going on today where one cries to the crowds for them to wake up but they refuse to listen. Alas, we live in dark times. Perhaps things are worse than I thought if things like this portal have been allowed to break."

Harry was getting more confused by the moment but here at least was something he could relate to. "Actually, sir, I think it is my fault. All summer a house elf named Dobby has been trying to prevent me from going to Hogwarts. I wouldn't be surprised if this isn't his doing."

"A house elf? Dobby you say?" the elder Lovegood asked. "Why would Lucius Malfoy's elf want to keep you from Hogwarts?"

Before Harry could reply, the girl tugged on her father's hand, "Daddy, I am going to miss going to Hogwarts if we do not hurry!"

Xenophilius blinked and nodded, "Yes! Yes! Time for questions later!" Harry watched as the man turned to the wall and hunched over to keep from being seen as he cast a few spells. "That will keep anyone from noticing. Now I need the two of you to hold tight to your trolleys with one hand and take my arms with the others. This will not feel very pleasant."

Harry wasn't sure he liked the sound of that but since he didn't want to miss the Express any more than Luna did, so he complied. After a gut-wrenching feeling of being squeezed through a tube, Harry found they were now on the other side of the barrier.

"I do so hate side-along apparition," Luna said mildly even though it was obvious she looked as close to losing her breakfast as Harry felt he was.

Xenophilius leaned down and kissed his daughter on the head, "Now little snowflake, you be good at school and be sure to accept any invitations for tea from Professor Flitwick. I will miss you." The man turned to Harry. "I would like to hear about your summer, Mr. Potter. Since you have your own owl, I do not see that as much of an imposition, yes? Always best to get the news straight from the source!"

Harry just blinked at the odd man and his forward ways. It was just sinking in that Dobby was a Malfoy elf. He had just seen Draco's parents during that fiasco at Flourish and Blott's and that ponce Lockhart. He was about to ask the man about it when he heard his name called.

"Harry! Move your ass! The train is about to leave! Come on! We've saved some seats!"

He looked over and saw Katie leaning out the window of one of the nearest cars. It looked like Hermione and Sally-Anne were in the cabin as well. He turned to the young girl who had finished giving her father a good-bye hug, "Here let me help you with that; _**Wingardium Leviosa**__!_"

Luna beamed as her trunk float off the ground. She began to push it towards the nearest car.

"Hey why don't you come with me, Luna? The train fills up pretty fast. I'm sure there's room for you with my friends." Harry called out.

Luna turned with an odd look and a frown, "You want me to sit with you and your friends?"

Harry spelled his own trunk before replying, "Of course! Your dad helped me so I can return the favor. Come on, I'll introduce you. They're all good people."

Harry motioned for the girl to follow. As he worked his floating trunk up the stairs, he missed how Luna's face had changed to a look of adoration while a sliver of hope danced in her cerulean eyes.

_**End of Harry's First Sumer**_

**Chapter Twelve Preview**: Harry's 2nd year at Hogwarts. Harry begins to hear things even as he reaches across House barriers to begin making alliances.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Dear readers, so many of you need to remember the Galactic Hitchhiker maxim: _Don't Panic_. So many reviewers were in an uproar about the obliviations. As Dr. Finklestein said, "You just need to be patient" - Don't be like Sally; all will be revealed in due time. Besides, this isn't a Scooby Doo mystery like _HP & the Rejected Path_ is. I'm not going to string things along or hide them...well maybe not as much.

**Can You Find the Fish? **Bonus points for anyone who can spot the old-timer, musical in-joke in this chapter! Of course the title of this blurb is an in-joke as well. In fact, I've littered this chapter with them!


	12. Study Group

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires pains, the pains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Things can fall apart, or threaten to, for many reasons, and then there's got to be a leap of faith. Ultimately, when you're at the edge, you have to go forward or backward; if you go forward, you have to jump together_." – **Yo-Yo Ma** (American cellist and virtuoso – 1955-)

**Last Update: **08-26-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER TWELVE – STUDY GROUP**

**XxXxX**

**Dr. BELL'S OFFICE, YORK – JUNE 14th 2010 – LATE AFTERNOON**

Katie snickered as she finished reading the page she had in front of her. "Gee Luna, melodramatic much? 'Symphony of love' indeed!"

Luna didn't rise to Katie's bait, "The lack of poetry in your writing is of no concern of mine. For a psychologist, I would think you would realize how your words show how deep in denial you are of your jealousy of my brilliant word craft."

Katie smirked at this, "Thank you Dr. Freud!" She put the paper back into the proper folder and finished off her water. "So now what? I don't think we're going to make it through another year before dinner. While I don't mind a working lunch, I draw the line at working during dinner. Especially since I have a nice one planned with an even nicer afterwards."

Luna cocked her head to the side. "Why Dr. Bell, I do believe you are planning to seduce me," she said coyly.

Katie licked her lips. "Would you like me to seduce you? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" she quoted back in a husky voice.

Both held each other's gaze for a minute before they started to giggle. "I see you have continued in your quest to see as many movies as you can." Katie said with a grin.

Luna nodded, "Certainly. Sally-Anne was always so good to email me suggestions of ones I should watch while I was away. It is a quick way to learn a lot of things people like you, Harry and Hermione learned about Muggles by growing up with it all. It also helped keep the loneliness at bay. "

Katie frowned, "You know Luna sometimes you're still just as bad as Harry was. Any of us would have taken time out to come visit you. Considering Hermione's mania and continued lack of taking time off we could have shipped her out to you so she could get some R and R."

Luna gave a weak, apologetic smile, "Yes I know. Even after all these years I guess I am still wary of asking for help and not wanting to be a bother. Considering what Harry had to go through growing up, he has adjusted so much better than I."

Katie shrugged, "Well old Mr. Saving-People was the center of attention through all this. It would have been hard not to change with all of us after him." Katie looked down at the paper in her hands for a moment. "Of course we didn't really see it that way after the whole Chamber of Secrets thing."

"It is unfortunate we could not have helped Ginevra earlier," Luna said sadly.

Katie shook her head, "What happened probably was for the best. I'm sure when she tells her part she'll say the same. She would have undoubtedly suffer some truly traumatic mental damage had her parents forced her to stay at Hogwarts. I'm just glad they listened to me…or at least Arthur did. Still can't believe Molly went along with it all."

"Given how Ginevra was the first Weasley girl in her line, Molly was willing to accept help for her daughter even if it did come from Muggles. Indeed it was necessary in her eyes given the subtle pressure Dumbledore had put on her to push Ginevra at Harry later on. Yet you are right; I am sure I will find out soon enough on how Ginevra feels. She will be back from Spain in a week and she seems eager to purge some of her demons."

Luna looked away for a moment before continuing, "Even so, I had so looked forward to being friends with Ginevra again my first year. I had hoped being away from Molly Weasley would bring me my friend back. To have her stolen again by Riddle was so unfair." Luna said.

Katie reached over and squeezed Luna's hand, "Hey no need to get a case of the glums. Sure what happened to Ginny was bad but at least you got to know Harry sooner than you did in most time-lines if what you've told me is true."

Luna brightened at this, "Yes although it did mean Hermione had to put up with me that much earlier."

Katie laughed, "Yeah. I thought she was going to have an aneurysm that first train ride!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** LEANNE CRESWELL**

Most grand epics have a hero, a heroine and a cast supporting characters that help drive the plot. Dr. Who has his companions, Batman has Robin and Sherlock Holmes had his Watson. As much as Harry hated it, his life seemed to play out like some bad made-for-telly movie. So like all those literary heroes, Harry had his 'Brain Trust' in Hermione, Luna, Lilith as well as Padma and Su Li a little later. My friend Katie would balk at being the Heroine but that that is what she was. Me? I was barely Sam to her Frodo. In most pieces written about Harry's school years I get listed most often as Katie's friend and fellow dart enthusiast. That's my place in history: dart enthusiast. This on top of the fact that most of the pictures of that time were actually mine but it is usually Colin who is remembered as the photographer of the time.

The truth is being Katie's friend and companion did make a big difference no matter how little is made of it in the histories. Intrigue swirled around Harry like a whirlpool and it sucked everyone who got close to Harry into it. Katie got caught up during the whole Philosopher's Stone incident. Once caught in the riptide of Harry's life, it was easy to get caught up in the drama unfolding. All of this on top of being cut off from your family and being cooped up in a magical boarding school for nine months. Considering so many of Harry's friends as well as Harry himself were Muggleborn or raised just upped the bar that much more.

Many of us 'bit' players such as myself, Fay Dunbar, Colin Creevey and Dean Thomas acted as a sanity check for those caught up in Harry's life. Fay's down-to-earth (and often crude) humor, Colin's mania for photography and cataloging Hogwarts life to Dean's passion for football all helped ground Harry and his friends. So while my dart tournaments are hardly the stuff of legend, it can be argued kicking back and blowing off steam during them allowed people like Katie not to crack under all the strain she and everyone else around Harry were under.

Everyone at Hogwarts had a part to play. Sadly so many students, like their parents, chose to play the part of the spectator as events unfolded. Many choose the role of villain and others heroes. For my part, I tried to keep my friend from having a nervous breakdown by supporting her and the rest of her friends. For while most of the student body were content to be spectators didn't mean they didn't blow this way or that depending on the "accepted wisdom" of the day. I know it meant a lot to Harry every time when someone stood in his corner and sided with what was right over what was easy.

Most of the times, however, doing the right thing was by acting normal in the face of the bizarre and not judging. Like Oliver Wood, I was rather Muggle raised myself so I wasn't steeped in many of the ingrained prejudices of Magical Britain. So I was far more willing to cut people some slack and not rush to judgement. Things are rarely as they seem in the magical world yet so many people stick with their first impressions and it practically takes a rampaging hippogriff to change them.

So the train ride to Hogwarts my Third Year was rather interesting because I was there as Luna Lovegood began to be swept into the whirlpool of Harry's life. I noticed right off that almost all magical raised treated Luna as damaged goods and just wrote her off as loony without ever giving her a chance.

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, wasn't as charitable as Harry, Katie and I. From almost the moment Luna sat down, Hermione was befuddled, exasperated and just plain gobsmacked at the wonderful absurdities coming from Luna. One problem I had noticed while hanging around the Gryffindor common room studying with Katie was that Hermione didn't like to lose an argument. The problem was she had a hard time knowing when the battle wasn't worth fighting.

For the most part people like Ron Weasley or Draco Malfoy were never going to change their cherished beliefs or misconceptions depending on your point of view. This was something I had noticed of most of the Purebloods; they were heavily invested in their world view. So instead of just conceding she was talking to a wall most of the time, Hermione bashed away. Daughter of dentists, she was unflagging in trying to refute Luna's conviction of the dreaded Rotfang Conspiracy.

Luckily for Luna, Katie as always, moved in to try to calm Hermione down and Harry backed her up without seeming like he was siding against Hermione. This discussion would become important later on since it kept Luna's odd behavior in the back of Katie's mind. Luna would become another in the long list of lost children Katie would save from despair or madness.

**XxXxX**

**FOUR FOUNDERS WAY, SCOTLAND, SEPTEMBER 1****st**** 1992 – EVENING**

"Come on Hermione, give it a rest. It's bad enough we had to hear it all the way to Scotland. I draw the line to hearing about it when she's not even here to defend herself," Leanne sighed. "Besides I'm more interested in these thestrals you all can see."

Katie frowned, "Yeah well don't get to excited and try to finagle it so you can see them. It's really not worth it."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded solemnly at this. Leanne grimaced, "I guess it is a bit of a morbid subject. However it beats more dental details than I ever want to hear about in my life."

Before Hermione could swell up and start up again, Katie cut her off, "Not another word! Leanne is right; you spent the last 3 hours going at it with that girl. Rehashing your arguments isn't going to change anything."

"But none of you even tried to back me up the entire time!" Hermione said angrily.

"Uhm…Hermione it isn't like this was an inter-house debate; it was just friendly conversation. I don't see why you didn't let it go," Harry said mildly.

Katie noticed that he didn't even look at them but stared out the window. He had done that most of the train ride up to Hogsmeade. She could tell Harry had a lot on his mind. Considering they were getting closer to Dumbledore every minute was in the back of her own mind as well.

"I didn't let it go, Harry, because the girl is obviously barking mad! Nargles indeed!" Hermione retorted hotly.

"Can you prove that Hermione?" Katie asked.

"Prove what?" Hermione huffed.

"Can you prove she is just seeing things by disproving the existence of Nargles? Considering we both can now see thestrals just because we saw someone die is a good example of how odd magic can be." Katie said calmly.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond before pausing. She looked at Leanne and Harry. Neither looked like they wanted to get involved in another round of Hermione-on-a-Mission.

"Well no, I can't right now but I can say I've never even seen a hint of these so called Nargles in all my readings." Hermione said.

Katie frowned, "So just because you, a student going into her Second Year haven't read it, you contradict someone who has access to magic and the magical world her entire life? I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Katie!" Hermione said, clearly astonished at being taken to task in such a way.

"Well she sort of has a point, Hermione," Harry said gently. He gestured towards the lake where the First Years could be seen pushing off from the docks. "I mean how did a giant squid get into a closed loch to say nothing of surviving in fresh water? For that matter, what does the thing eat? I mean it has to be competing for the Merpeople for food. It makes no sense at all yet it exists. While I doubt there is such a thing as a Rotfang conspiracy, who's to say there aren't any number of invisible creatures or ones that are really hard to find?"

Hermione blinked in surprise at this, "I can't believe you can believe in something like Nargles and Blumpering Snickerdoodles or whatever she called them!"

Katie laughed at Harry's shrug, "Well considering I thought unicorns, dragons and goblins were mythical beings before my 9th birthday I think I can understand how Harry can be so accepting." Seeing Hermione's rebellious look Katie frowned, "Look Hermione this isn't about whether or not Nargles exist or don't and you know it even if you won't admit it."

"I don't know what you mean," Hermione said guardedly.

Katie nodded, "I know you don't know what I mean. It's obvious to everyone but you. You are so used to being right or knowing the correct answer that you don't know how to handle people disagreeing with you. Face it Hermione, most people have their niche and yours is being the gal with the answers. The problem is you don't have all the answers and more importantly even when you're right, you need to learn when to keep quiet."

Katie raised her hand to forestall the angry retort it was obvious Hermione was going to make, "Look Hermione, I'm not as smart as you but I've been involved in the magical world longer. My mother got run out of this society simply because she's a Squib. I learned almost the minute I stepped on the Hogwarts Express that there life in Magical Britain if filled with things which aren't right especially for witches. We've discussed this before."

Seeing Hermione nod, Katie went on. She noticed that both Leanne and Harry were listening intently as well. "Look you have to understand the Purebloods have run this society for thousands of years especially the big Houses. Some have tried to open things up like Harry and Neville's families have. Most, on the other hand, do not want any change because change usually means less power and influence for them. You have to get it into your head that the rules are stacked against you and for most people here that is okay because it benefits them."

Hermione deflated a little bit. "So you're saying I should just keep my mouth shut and let it ride?"

Leanne shook her head, "No Hermione, what Katie is trying to tell you is you have to pick your battlefields. That and know your opponents. I mean no matter how brilliant your ideas, no matter how logical your argument people like Draco Malfoy aren't going to listen."

Harry let out a snort, "Yeah, better go with a kick to the knackers for the likes of him. It seems the only sort of argument that works."

The carriage erupted in laughter at this. Katie smiled at Hermione, "Hermione I know how you feel; I really do. I went through this my first year and it really hasn't gotten better. In fact if I wasn't so good at Quidditch I'm sure life would be a lot worse for me. In some respects having a Squib for a mother seems to make me worse off than a Muggleborn like you. Even as the Purebloods tend to hide or fob off their Squibs, they don't like to admit that in doing so these "rejects" often have magical kids later on. It challenges their world view and they don't like that."

Hermione sat quietly and looked thoughtful.

Leanne patted her on the shoulder, "You need to understand that it's not about winning all the arguments or answering all the questions. Pick the best argument and know when you have the best chance to change things with it. Right now you are easily dismissed as an 'uppity Muggleborn' who doesn't know what she's talking about. Personally I think we Muggleborn and raised should start working together and to hell with the Purebloods. If we can work with Houses like Harry's we have an in and I'm sure with our creativity, we can do things better. In the end we'll be the ones with the galleons."

Hermione smiled weakly, "Those with the gold make the rules."

Katie laughed, "Exactly!"

**OoOoO**

Harry looked around the Great Hall as everyone was settling in. It seemed to him like they still had plenty of time before the First Years would make it. Were they just supposed to sit around? Harry looked over at Ron and he could tell by the sour look on the gingers face that he'd come to the same conclusion and didn't like waiting for the feast to begin.

Harry turned to Katie who was listening to Angelina talking to Oliver about her trip to Cairo. "Hey Katie, why are we here so early?"

Katie looked at Harry in confusion before she remembered he was only a Second Year. "We have to sort the OWL graduates from the Saint schools."

Now it was Harry's turn to look confused, "What?"

"Remember how Ollie told you last term about them? The regional schools of magic? Well they only teach up to OWL level so every year we get those who want to get their NEWTs. They get sorted prior to the Firsties showing up.

Before Harry could respond, the doors to the Great Hall opened and he could see Professor Vector leading a small group of Sixth Years into the Hall. Harry listened with half an ear as Dumbledore rose and gave a welcoming speech. He had just spotted someone at the teachers table that filled him with dread.

Harry nudged Hermione, "Hey Hermione, there's that ponce Lockhart! I can't believe he's going to be our DADA teacher this year! I mean after Quirrell, I didn't think the Headmaster could do worst but it looks like he has!"

Hermione elbowed Harry and looked cross, "Harry! You shouldn't talk about a Professor that way! Especially one as famous and handsome as Professor Lockhart."

Harry blinked at this. '_Famous and handsome_' was he? "Hermione, please don't tell me you are basing anything about Lockhart's skill due to his looks?"

Hermione blushed but a glare from Percy shut her up before she could respond. The pair sat quietly as the new students were sorted. All the while Harry thought about Lockhart and his initial impression of what a pompous fraud the man seemed to be. The encounter between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy had sort of monopolized the discussions after their trip to Diagon Alley but Harry had been worried.

How was he supposed to deal with Voldemort or the threat Dobby had warned about when all of his DADA teachers seemed to be worthless?

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, HOGWARTS, SEPTEMBER 3****rd**** 1992 – EVENING**

"I'm sure he was just testing us to see our reaction in an emergency! I mean we can't always expect and adult to be around when trouble happens! Last year should have taught you that, Harry!" Hermione said crossly. Her arms were tightly crossed over her chest in a grip which looked like it would need a crowbar to dislodge. For once her school work lay forgotten in front of her.

Harry sighed as he put down the quill he was using to do his Charms homework. Around the table Ron and Neville were looking at Hermione like she was daft while Sally-Anne was just smirking. "Hermione that wasn't an act! He practically soiled himself when those pixies attacked him! Plus what does it say when the students, who haven't even learned the proper spells yet, have to save the class?" Harry asked.

"You're just saying that because he's famous! Besides he was picked by Dumbledore to be our..." Hermione's voice trailed off and a shadow crossed her face.

Sally-Anne snickered a tad nastily, "Don't stop Hermione; I want to know what criteria you think the Headmaster used to pick that fraud. I mean I don't think part of the lesson was for us to get Neville down from the chandelier."

Ron guffawed, "Even if the ruddy thing gave way before we could get to him. You should have been quicker with the wand Longbottom! Almost everyone winced as Ron bit off the head of a chocolate frog in one bite as he waved his hand like he was casting a spell.

"Hey! You try to get a spell off when you're being hauled up by only your ears!" Neville said with an angry gesture. He was still obviously embarrassed by the 'medical muffs' Madam Pomfrey was making him wear to repair the damage done to his ears. The Twins had already transfigured them into an assortment of animal ears a few times already with rabbit ears being the number one crowd pleaser.

Harry hadn't broken eye contact with Hermione, "I know Hermione. The Headmaster _**did**_ chose him to be our teacher. I wonder what we're supposed to learn from him beyond how to have brilliant white teeth?"

Hermione's shoulders sagged and she seemed to deflate. "How are we going to pass our OWLs if this is what we are going to keep getting?" She asked sadly.

"OWLs? Bloody hell Hermione, those aren't till Fifth Year! I figure as long as that prat doesn't bring in any more creatures, it'll be another easy E class just like last year!" Ron sputtered around the chocolate in his mouth.

"Language, Ronald!" Hermione said hotly. She managed to say it perfectly in time with Percy who was sitting at the next table over. Both Neville and Sally-Anne chuckled at this but Harry was frowning.

"Our OWLs may be a long way off but this class is important. Having had a go with two trolls already, I need all the DADA lessons I can get. From what Katie said on the train ride up, Quirrell was a disaster and her first DADA teacher wasn't much better. How are we supposed to defend ourselves if all we get are losers for teachers?"

"Maybe we should look into what they have in the library? There has to be extra books we can learn from. Plus, your cousin is training to be an auror, isn't she Harry? Maybe you can write her and see what she suggests. I mean if the DADA teachers have been as bad as you'd think then she would have had to get herself up to scratch for her training." Sally-Anne said.

Harry nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Besides I think maybe Mrs. Tonks might be able to help. She said she had some ideas for some training for me."

Neville looked surprised, "Really Harry? Wow! My Gran says Mrs. Tonks rarely mingles with anyone. You must have made a good impression on her."

Harry shrugged, "She said since my godfather was in prison she felt it her duty to help me out."

"You have a godfather Harry? Who is he and why is he in prison?" Hermione asked even as Neville tried to signal her to stop asking.

Harry, however, didn't look offended. "Well supposedly my godfather, Sirius Black, betrayed my parents to Voldemort. I'm sure you've read about him, right? Well the funny thing is the Tonks don't believe he did it. Mr. Tonks said there is no way Black would betray my father. He told me how he ran away from home and lived his last three years at school at my father's house."

Neville looked gobsmacked, "Do you believe them Harry? Sirius Black is almost as infamous as the Dark Lord or Bellatrix LeStrange!"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know enough to say either way. From something Hagrid told me when I first met him, Sirius Black gave me and his flying motorcycle to Hagrid the night my parents were murdered so he could bring me to Dumbledore. Then Black went after Peter Pettigrew. Seems an odd thing for a vicious killer to do."

Hermione nodded at this even as Ron and Neville looked shocked, "I agree, that hardly sounds like something a Death Eater would do."

Harry nodded, "That and Mr. Tonks says Black never got a trial. You know Luna Lovegood? Her father runs the Quibbler and apparently he had lots of articles after the war about what he felt was a frame-up regarding the whole incident. So I don't know what to think. I'm just happy Mrs. Tonks feels like helping me. I'm betting since she was a Black, she probably has access to all sorts of things which we might not be able to get via the library."

Hermione looked pensive as she tapped her quill on the table. "Even so, as much as I hate to say it, just learning out of a book won't do us much good if we can't practice. We need to think of some way to do that. I'm not sure the teachers would allow a bunch of us to be practicing spells outside of the curriculum."

Harry nodded, "We'll have to figure out something." Harry noticed the clock on the wall and turned to Ron, "Hey mate, you need to get going. Don't you have detention with Snape tonight? I don't think you and Seamus want to be late for a detention with him."

Ron scowled but nodded. He got up to go find Seamus.

Sally-Anne shook her head in wonder, "I can't believe those two only got away with detentions. I mean sure they got two months of them with a different teacher each night but I can't believe they didn't get expelled!"

Neville scowled, "I'm surprised Professor Sprout didn't kill them for all the damage they did to the Whomping Willow!"

"If what we talked about last year is true then I don't think the Headmaster would allow it." Harry said carefully. Everyone nodded at this. After the obliviation incident, Hermione had brought Sally-Anne up to speed on things while Harry had a long talk with Neville in a walk around the Quidditch patch their second day back. While Fay was at the gobstone club, she too had been let in on the possible conspiracy given her friendship .

The group fell silent as they mulled this over. Finally Harry broke the silence, "We all need to think on this for a bit. I'm sure we can figure something out. I've got Quidditch practice on Friday so I'll ask Ollie about it. He might have an idea. Till then, I guess we need to see what we can get out of the library. I'll owl the Tonks tomorrow. Beyond hoping Lockhart doesn't get us killed before then, I can't see much else we can do. Hopefully after the Pixies he'll just have us dealing with something as insidious as garden gnomes."

Harry couldn't help but smirk at the sour look on Hermione's face as the others laughed.

**XxXxX**

**3****rd**** FLOOR CORRIDOR, HOGWARTS, SEPTEMBER 5****th ****1992 – EVENING**

Harry made his way cautiously down the corridor. He stopped every now and then to listen. So far he hadn't heard the sinister voice he had heard back in Lockhart's office. With Dobby's warnings all summer, a mysterious voice vowing death and murder was something to be taken seriously even if Lockhart said he hadn't heard any voice.

Harry winced as he wiggled his fingers in both hands for a bit. They still hurt from all the post he had to address for Lockhart that night. He almost wished he could have joined Ron and Seamus in their detention with Filch. At the time he had been happy to have his detention switched from Snape to Lockhart by the Headmaster for punching Malfoy out for calling Hermione a mudblood. In retrospect he almost wished he was scrubbing out cauldrons while Snape ranted at him.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and his wand was out and pointed before he thought about it.

"Hello Harry Potter. Are you tracking Blibbering Humdingers too? I so want to catch a few for Professor Lockhart since all his Pixies escaped."

Harry lowered his wand as the lithe form of Luna Lovegood came out of the gloom. While she was wearing her Ravenclaw robes, there was just something a bit off in how she was wearing them. While she didn't have the sunflower in her hair, she did have her wand stuck behind one ear. Harry found himself smiling.

"No, but I am tracking a voice that I heard clearly but Professor Lockhart didn't." Harry looked at Luna curiously. "Do you know if there are creatures which can only be heard by certain people like how only those who have seen death can see the thestrals?"

Luna cocked her head to one side and stared practically unblinking at him for a moment, "Well there are the threnodies. They ride the currents of death and help souls find their way after the body dies. Of course they are very hard to see; I have only caught glimpses of them."

Harry shook his head, "They don't sound like they'd be wandering around the castle wanting to rip and kill."

Luna laughed, "Since they look like over-sized butterflies it would be difficult for them to speak. Besides, they are soul shepherds and are only concerned with those who have died and not to hasten the process along."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and realized how tired he was. "Maybe I was just hearing the Bloody Baron. He doesn't speak very loudly so maybe the Professor just didn't hear him."

"It is possible. People who have been touched by death are more likely to see and, hear ghosts as well as be noticed by them. Quite a few of the upper class Ravenclaws were surprised that the Grey Lady spoke a few words to me."

Harry frowned, "How have you been touched by death, Luna?" he asked gently.

Luna's friendly look faltered for a minute and a shadow seemed to appear in her eyes for a moment. She looked away as if to examine the portrait of a painter who was ignoring them as he furiously brushed paint onto the canvas in front of him. "Odd to see a painting painting, is it not so, Harry Potter?"

Harry reached out and gently laid his hand on Luna's shoulder, "How have you been touched by death, Luna?" he asked again.

Luna continued to stare at the painting for a moment or two before saying in a flat voice, "My mother was a spell-crafter. One day things went wrong...she died. I was nine."

Harry squeezed her shoulder gently in sympathy. "I wish I could say I know what you feel like but I can't remember my parents. While I'm sure you miss her, you at least got to know your mother before she left. That's got to count for something, yes?"

Luna turned to Harry and her face seemed to have returned to its normal ethereal cheeriness, "Silly; our loved ones never truly leave us. They are always with us. Love cannot be conquered by Death."

Harry blinked at this in surprise but before he could reply a voice called out from up the corridor, "Oi! What are you two doing out after curfew?" Harry turned to see what a girl in Ravenclaw robes with a prefect badge hurrying towards them.

"Hello Penelope Clearwater. I am hunting Blimpering Humdingers for Professor Lockhart. Harry is tracking a mysterious voice." Luna said pleasantly regardless of the cross look on the older Ravenclaw's face.

"Uhm, well you see Prefect Clearwater, I just got done with my detention and was on my way back to the Gryffindor tower when I bumped into Luna. Here is my pass," Harry said has he presented the note Lockhart had given him.

The Ravenclaw looked at it and nodded and then looked at Luna, "Lovegood, what did I tell you two nights ago about being out after curfew."

Luna smiled brightly, "That I should not be out after curfew because it is against the rules."

Penelope nodded, "So why are you out again tonight?"

Luna continued to smile serenely, "Oh Daddy always tells me rules are made to be broken. Well the silly rules I guess. How am I to learn what the castle is like after hours if I cannot go out? My father was most insistent I get a good education."

Harry could help but snort at this considering the impression Luna's father had left on him. Apparently Penelope knew about him as well as she simply rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Look Lovegood, I'm going to have to dock you five points this time. Not get back to your dorms and no more night walks! Now scoot! You too Potter."

Harry was shocked as Luna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Well good night Harry Potter. I guess we will have to hunt the Humdingers some other time. I hope you find your murderous voice before it finds you." The blonde then turned and skipped away down the hall.

Penelope looked at Harry suspiciously, "So what's this about you hearing voices, Potter?"

Harry couldn't help but sigh as he furiously tried to think up a quick cover-story. What was he going to do with that girl?

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_** – KATIE BELL**

There was a lot of tension that first week or two at Hogwarts from all of us who had been obliviated by the Headmaster. We all kept waiting for the other shoe to drop but apparently Agent Harris and Solicitor Tonks had covered their tracks well. Looking back, I think it was actually more of Dumbledore thinking he had fixed the problem and thus didn't feel the need to check back. Considering how he left Harry with the Dursleys and ignored repeated warnings from Mrs. Figg, I don't think this is an unreasonable assumption.

I was also a bit apprehensive as Quidditch practice was on us again. Even with my prior talk with Harry, I was worried. While one rarely got the Rush after a practice, one did get pretty keyed up. How was this going to be like this term? Harry was getting older and soon would be feeling it. For me, every day I grew older made me more and more likely to fall into the Rush. So I fretted how I was going to be able to keep things under control.

As it turns out I successfully failed at this between Harry and I. While our after-game 'relationship' continued to evolve, I was struck by how much Harry had changed in the course of the year as well as the summer. He was still short, wiry and even a bit twitchy. Considering his first year involved Voldemort and that summer an obliviation from Dumbledore, him being a bit twitchy was completely understandable.

Yet Harry was also a lot more focused and not just on school, Quidditch and his schoolwork but also on the future. I found he had taken to heart the lessons I had learned about summer training as well as trying to branch out and learn more about the world. Our adventure with the Philosopher Stone was my first taste of how brave and powerful Harry could be but I was now starting to see the beginnings of the Harry as a leader.

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR LOCKER ROOM, HOGWARTS, SEPTEMBER 12****th**** – LATE AFTERNOON**

Harry finished washing his hands of the broom polish he'd been using earlier. He went over to his locker and started tossing in his armor which he'd already cleaned along with his broom. Harry was glad he'd decided to go along with doing his equipment clean up right away. The lockers smelled a bit off even with the best efforts of the house elves. He knew the Twins often forgot to clean their gear right away and sometimes went a practice or two before Ollie made them do it. Harry felt doing his broom and armor maintenance with Katie was a nice way to cool down after a practice or a game.

Harry turned at the tap on his shoulder to find Katie looking at him with a mischievous look on her face. His face must have showed what he was thinking because she started laughing.

"Don't worry Harry; I'm not about assault your virtue!" Katie said.

Harry looked at the door, "Uhm Katie this is the boy's locker room."

Katie shrugged, "Well since the Twins are busy in the girl's room, I figure yours is fair game."

Harry frowned, "I didn't think practice was that stressful."

Katie laughed again, "I don't think the four of them care whether it was or not. They didn't get to see each other over the summer after all. While I'm feeling a bit perky, I've got other things in mind for you."

Harry couldn't help but tense at the predatory look Katie had in her eye, "Uhm, okay...what do you want me to do?"

Katie grabbed him, "Come on! I'll show you." She practically dragged him out of the locker room. She took him through a door he'd never had bothered to find out what was behind it. It turned out to have a room broken up to three smaller walled cubicles. Katie took him to the first one which turned out to have a raised bed-like table.

Harry looked at Katie in confusion even as he was blushing, "Uhm, I thought we weren't going to...uhm well, you know, do anything...er...uhm...sticky?"

Katie laughed, "Hey I told you I was going to let you feel me up if you were good. Well my mum of all people told me of a good way for you to do so."

Harry felt his eyes about to pop out of their sockets at the thought of Katie's mum giving her advice on how Harry was supposed to...to...do whatever it was Katie was grinning about.

Katie snickered at the look on his face, "Don't worry Harry; I hope you will enjoy this although it will get a bit sticky." She grabbed his hand and led him over to a cabinet. "Okay Harry, I want you to strip down to your underwear, err I mean your pants. I'm going to give you a massage to show you what I want and then you're going to do me, okay?"

Harry let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. This wasn't going to be too bad. He had once watched a program through the door of the cupboard on the telly that Dudley had been watching regarding boxers. He knew that rub-downs were common in sports.

Still he hesitated about getting undressed.

Katie looked up from pulling out various containers from the cabinet, "Come on Harry, there is nothing to be ashamed about. I've already seen Little Harry and while I haven't seen them, I know you have scars for those fucking so-called relatives of yours."

Harry nodded and got undressed and at Katie's urging laid down on his stomach. Katie started in on with a cream she explained was similar (if magical) to heat-rub sports gels. Harry practically groaned in ecstasy between the warmth of the cream and the feeling of Katie's fingers massaging his sore muscles. As much as the sex (such as it was) they had last term had been grand, Harry felt this was almost better.

Far too soon it was Katie's turn and Harry couldn't help from blushing as Katie undressed. While he had seen quite a bit last term, Katie still had most of her clothing on at the time. Seeing her now in just her bra and knickers was an eyeful. Harry couldn't help but blush harder as he felt an erection growing of which his boxers did little to hide.

Katie looked down and smiled, "Why Mr. Potter, is that your wand in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

Harry groaned at the joke he knew probably was as old as wizards using wands. "I'm sorry, Katie, I just..."

"Shush! You're a bloke and blokes can't help it. Don't worry about but try not to accidentally stick that up my bum while you're doing my back!" Katie said with a salacious wink.

Harry hurried to start the massage if only to get his mind off the tension in his pants. Even as he marveled at the smooth, softness of Katie's skin, Harry found himself almost going into a trance as he worked the kinks out of Katie's muscles. He knew that while as a Seeker he might fly faster the quick maneuvers that Chasers did meant they had to really hang onto their brooms as well as pass and score with the quaffle. It was hard work.

Thinking about hard work broke Harry's demi-trance, "Hey Katie, what does your year think about Lockhart? Is he any better in your year than he is in ours?"

Katie snorted, "Pah! First he mixes up the difference between zombies and inferi and then practically wet himself when one of those pixies from your lesson was found hiding in one of his desk drawers. Bad enough we have to hear him go on and on about all of his adventures."

"Hermione is worried about our OWLs and quite frankly I'm more worried about how I'm supposed to deal with Voldemort if all I get are teachers like Quirrell and Lockhart." Harry said.

Katie harrumphed which made Harry smile, "Hey at least you can hope your next three teachers are better. So far I'm batting 0 for 3 and Angelina, Alicia and the Twins are worse off than I am. Ollie told them the only way he passed his DADA OWLs was through a lot of self-study."

"We're trying to figure out what we can do to get better. I've owled Mrs. Tonks to see if she has anything or maybe her daughter since she's going through Auror School right now. We just don't think the professors are going to go for a bunch of us practicing spells which aren't in our text-books." Harry said.

Katie was quiet for a moment, "Hmmm, well rumor has it Lockhart is going to start up a dueling club. If he does, we might be able cover any self-study as practice for the club. It's better than nothing. Study groups can practically be clubs to themselves. Rhodri Dearborn told me that study groups are a way student from different houses can get around all the House rivalries, especially the Slytherins. You might want to ask someone like Professor Flitwick about them. I would bet your mum headed up one since I've heard she did a lot of work in Charms and Potions with students from all Houses."

Harry gave a humorless laugh, "Yeah well I certainly won't ask Snape even if he was in my mum's year. I'll do it first thing I can on Monday as well as see if Hermione can find out what she can over the weekend. So far forming a study group sounds like the best idea so far. Are they restricted by year?"

"No although they often are. Again from what Rhodri told me, they are a way older students can tutor younger ones and Muggleborns can help out with Muggle studies and the like. Plus older doesn't always mean better. Look what you did last year against those trolls. Sometimes it helps to have someone who is magically powerful help show how to do certain spells. Some of the Purebloods in my year just don't seem to have the watts magically compared to you." Katie explained.

Harry laughed nastily, "Yeah I've heard Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, is pretty weak which probably explains why he acts like a thug. Ollie is worth ten of him!"

Katie let out a moan as Harry's thumbs found a particularly tense spot in her lower back. "Oh yeah, Harry! Right there!" Harry felt himself getting hard again as Katie sort of wriggled under his hands causing her bum to sway in ways which made the breath catch in his throat.

After a few minutes Katie spoke up, "Uhm Harry, can I ask a favor?"

Harry nodded before he realized she could hardly see it lying on her stomach as she was, "Sure Sunshine, what do you need?"

"Well I hate to ask...but my bum is really sore. The glutes are the biggest muscles in the body you know and right now mine hurt. So...could you massage them?" Katie asked. "You don't have to take off my knickers; I think there is enough room."

Harry tried not to audibly gulp, "Uhm, uh...okay. Just do like I did your shoulders then?"

Katie shrugged, "I guess so. I've never had anyone massage my bum before. We'll just have to play it by ear."

"Or bum I guess." Harry said hoping a joke might ease the tension in the room.

Katie's chuckle sounded forced and she stopped the second Harry's hands gingerly worked their way under her knickers. Katie had been right and the springing fabric had plenty of give to allow Harry to work on her bum. He quickly discovered that Katie's hadn't been kidding as her glutes were very stiff.

Unfortunately very stiff was a condition Harry was in as well. He hoped his erection would go away as it was sort of hurting from being hard for so long. He figured he'd have to take a really cold shower before heading back up to the dorms.

After about ten minute (and after a lot of appreciative moaning) Katie felt ready to turn to goo. "Okay Harry, I'm good. You know, that felt grand; if you need the same let me know. I mean you fly a lot harder than most seekers I've seen." Katie rolled over and noticed that once again Harry had a 'tent' in his boxers.

"You better tame that dragon before you leave, Harry!" Katie joked.

Harry turned a darker shade of red considering he'd started blushing the moment Katie turned over. Katie's bra didn't cover everything and weren't very opaque. "Uhm I'll be taking a good, cold shower so I'll be fine." Harry said with a bit of a stutter.

Katie frowned, "Cold shower? Come on Harry, that's no fun! I'm sure you're old enough to have one off the wrist. Besides for us Magicals it's better for us."

Harry shook his head and looked away, "Oh it's alright. A cold shower will be fine."

Something in Harry's voice caught Katie's attention. She remember something Harry had let slip when they talked about what happened last term. "Harry, this isn't a sin thing is it? You can't let what the Dursleys said or whatever your priest sermonizes get to you. Ollie was quite clear to me that those rules don't apply to us. You're just setting yourself up for failure if you try and be a monk about things like this."

Harry glanced at her briefly before quickly looking down, "I know but I...I..." Harry's voice broke a bit. "Look I just don't think I can do it, okay? I just don't think I have it in me to...touch myself like that. I keep hearing the voice of my priest going on about how it leads to Hell. I know its daft but there it is."

Katie smiled kindly, "You did a brilliant job of touching me last year."

Harry shook his head but still kept looking down, "It's different with you. I didn't want to let you down or embarrass you by not helping. It's different when I'm alone."

"So you just take cold showers when you get a stiffie?" Katie asked slowly.

Harry nodded in obvious embarrassment.

Katie thought about it a moment and realized that while she had planned to nothing more than the occasional snogging after a game, Harry needed her help whether he realized it or not. Katie rolled off the table and firmly pushed Harry down in her place.

Harry looked up at her in surprise as she straddled his legs, "Katie what are you doing?"

"Harry just keep quiet and don't move." She tugged off his boxers to reveal his erection. Once again Katie saw Harry's small, wiry frame didn't apply to his manhood. "I said be quiet and don't move," Katie barked when he tried to protest.

She reached down and gripped his penis and started to slowing wank him, "You said it yourself Harry; you don't think you can do this for yourself right now so I'll do it for you."

"Katie, I..." Harry began but Katie again cut him off, "I said be quiet and take it like a man. You know most guys would give their left nut to be in your position so just lie back and let your Sunshine sister take care of you, okay?"

Katie smiled as Harry hesitated and finally relaxed, "There now just lie back and enjoy." Katie turned her focus at the task at hand...or in hand as it was. Katie hadn't really noticed much during their first time together. In fact the whole memory of it was almost like a dream. Now she clearly see Harry's face as she pleasured him and feel how his body would grow taut as she experimented with the rhythm of her strokes.

In short order Katie found she was getting quite randy herself. Whether it was because he couldn't look her in the eyes due to his embarrassment or not, Katie felt Harry deserved a bit of a treat since he'd done such a good job of massaging her considering he'd never done it before. So she undid the clasp in the front of her bra and shrugged it off. Sure enough, Harry's eyes seemed to grow twice their previous size and amazingly his cock seemed to harden even more in her hand. Katie couldn't help but smirk; Harry was a tit-man!

As Katie resumed stroking Harry, she admitted to herself that she was lucky. She had a great body and the looks to go with it. For a long time she tried to be modest about her looks but it finally sunk in that the girl in the mirror really was as hot as she secretly hoped. Katie smiled down at Harry. Ollie had been right; Harry would be a great excuse to keep the older guys away till she was emotionally ready to deal with dating.

In short order Katie felt Harry's cock start to pulse just as Harry gasped out, "Oh Katie!" Just like last time, she was amazed to see him spurt five or six huge loads of semen. The first shot almost hit his chin. The rest spurted all over his chest with only the last cover most of her hand.

From comments Angelina and Alicia had made about the Twins, it seemed either the Twins didn't have much ammo or Harry was loaded for bear! Unconsciously Katie licked her lips and couldn't help but wonder how some of that silvery seed might taste. Katie found herself breathing almost as hard as Harry was. Not only was she quite randy but now her knickers were soaked.

As Harry calmed down, it was also something he noticed as well, "Uhm, you didn't have a...er an accident did you?"

Katie laughed at Harry's naiveté regarding a witch's body. "Oh Harry, I can't believe I have to be the one to give you the Talk! Let's just say the wetness is a witch's erection for now."

Harry looked confused for a bit but nodded as Katie clean off the large amount of his seed from his chest and stomach with a towel. Harry bit his lip, "Do you want me to help you out?"

Katie blinked in surprise, "I'm more than capable of getting myself off Harry. You don't need to trouble yourself. Thanks for asking though."

"That doesn't sound like as much fun," Harry said, unconsciously echoing what Katie herself had said earlier.

Katie looked deep into Harry's eyes. She didn't see anything in them other than concern for her. She thought about it for a second and realized her Dad was right. She could set the pace and by playing the role of teacher might help them keep things slower when the Rush was on them.

"Okay Harry, I guess I can teach you a few things. I'm sure any future girlfriend will appreciate it." Katie said as she motioned for him to sit up. She sat down with her back to him and leaned against his chest while spreading her legs. She reached out and took his hand and guided it to her sex. "So we'll take this slow so you can learn the lay of the land so to speak. From what I've heard most guys practically need a map."

As Harry began to tentatively touch Katie, she gave him soft, gentle encouragements. However what caught her attention was the erection growing into the small of her back. Katie was amazed at how fast Harry had recovered!

They might be a lot later getting back to the Gryffindor Tower than she had first anticipated.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_** – HARRY POTTER**

On my return to Hogwarts, my initial concern was regarding the Headmaster. Had he found us out? After a week or two had passed, it seemed either he hadn't or was willing to just watch us. This was fine by me as the issues with Professor Lockhart loomed large in front of me to say nothing of the mysterious voice I had heard during my first detention of that year.

As much as it was nice to be back playing Quidditch, my after-game relationship with Katie was at once brilliant but a bit scary. However I tried to keep myself focused on what was important and _that_ was how was I going to survive with Voldemort out there after my blood as well as whatever plans the Headmaster had for me? Not only had Katie started to show me how to please a woman sexually, she had more importantly (at least for the moment) pointed the way to the answer in the form of study groups.

Rhodri Dearborn had been quite correct about the history of study groups at Hogwarts. For centuries they had been a way for students from different houses, genders, social circles or age to have an excuse to get together. They had, however, fallen out of favor after the First Voldemort War. As Katie had heard, it was my mother Lily of all people who lead the last major study group before the war really heated up.

I later learned that almost all of the neutral or non-aligned Slytherins attended a meeting or two as things outside the walls of Hogwarts got increasingly polarized. This group also created important contacts among the Muggleborn which led many of them to survive by having someone available to run to when attacks on them began in earnest. So beyond saving me, Lily Evans saved hundreds of lives through the venue where vital contracts had been made.

I learned from Filius that after my paternal grandparent's death, my father started to take things a lot more seriously. This was on top of being made prefect in his Sixth Year due to Remus' condition worsening and making him unable to continue his duties as prefect. I'm told quite a few people were shocked when he was made Head Boy considering all the trouble he and the Marauders had caused. However my father had started to go to my mother's study group and he brought in a lot of Purebloods who had previously had stayed away. It was at these meetings that my parents started to fall for each other.

While I wasn't expecting to find my future wife in group I wanted to start (even though this is exactly what happened in a way) I did want as large a range of students as possible. I knew I had the Muggleborn and raised covered and with people like Neville I had Purebloods from the older families as well. I felt between myself and Hermione, we had enough pull on Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to break through the House rivalries to get people like Susan Bones or Anthony Goldstein to join among others.

This just left Slytherin. Luckily my cousin Tonks had given me a clue how to break into the den of the Serpents.

**XxXxX**

**THE GREAT LIBRARY, HOGWARTS, SEPTEMBER 15****th**** 1992 – EVENING **

Hermione worried her lip as she nervously adjusted the books in front of her. "Are you sure about this Harry?"

"Come on Hermione; it's not like they are going to hex me here in the library. Madam Pince would have a stroke. Look, I think these House rivalries have been overstated. Besides, the Purebloods all go on and on about family so that will count for something, right?"

"I know Harry, but honestly; they're Slytherins!" Hermione said.

Harry frowned, "Hermione, you're sounding like Ron. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin and I'm not bad right? So let's give them a chance."

Harry got up and looked over to the table the pair of them had been watching for the last ten minutes or so. So far none of the four at the table had looked up from their studying or noticed that they were being watched.

Harry took a deep breath and walked slowly towards them. For all his belief in what he had said to Hermione, he was more worried about failure. Or in the case of who he was trying to reach out too, rejection.

As he came up to the table, Blaise Zabini noticed him first. He gazed at him coolly as the rest of the table noticed Harry standing there. "Something you need, Potter?" the dark skinned boy asked in a neutral tone.

"I'm sorry to disturb your studying Zabini, but I'm just here on some family business for now." Harry said soothingly. He turned to the stunning blonde who was eying him with a detached, almost bored look. Harry smiled; the Ice Queen of Slytherin was in! Luckily Neville had coached him on how to speak 'Purebloodese' the night before.

"Miss Greengrass, I was hoping you would do me the honor of spending some time with me. My cousin Nymphadora Tonks was kind enough to point out our mutual family connection. As an orphan, I am eager to learn more about my extended family." Harry said genially. He offered his right hand to her, palm up.

Daphne's cobalt blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second as she regarded him. Harry fought to keep the slight smile on his face as he waited to see if she'd accept or reject his offer. Tracey Davis and Paul Runcorn along with Blaise watched the blonde as well.

After a moment of silence where Harry felt Daphne was judging him, she finally spoke. "Very well Mr. Potter, I accept if only because of our family and business connections between our two Houses." She reached out with her own hand.

Harry took it gently and leaned down to kiss it, being sure to actually kiss his own thumb rather than her flesh. As he straightened, he noticed both Daphne and Blaise seemed surprised but pleased that Harry correctly knew the correct protocol.

"You do me a great honor, Miss Greengrass. As I do not have a house elf, I cannot have him send my calling card. Thus I find myself differing to your schedule. I can send my owl to you if this meets with your approval."

Daphne's face was still set in the neutral mask which Harry found devilishly hard to get a feeling for what she was thinking. Yet she didn't seem hostile in the slightest. Then, surprisingly, she gave a slight smile, "There shall be now need for such. You shall walk me around the South Shore after dinner this Thursday. Meet me in the Great Hall at 6pm. Do not be late, Mr. Potter."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Greengrass." Harry said warmly as he bowed low to hide his lop-sided grin.

Success!

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Thirteen Preview**: The mysterious voice continues to plague Harry even as he's outed as a Parselmouth.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Well I am trying not to write longer chapters, I still hold to my style that every chapter needs to have an arc of its own. It needs a beginning and an ending. Sometimes it seems a lot more ends up happening in between those two points. Thus this chapter turned out a lot longer than I had anticipated.

**Fan-fiction Readers; A Bloody Lot!: **Man, between Dumbledore and Xenophilius there has been quite a few calls for death and dismemberment. I've barely started and I'm going out of my way to have Dumbledore be rather benign (at least in contrast to most of my fics) and STILL there is the unruly mob w/torches and pitchforks!

**Butterfly Effect**: Not to fan-wank my way out of things but as the changes to canon accumulate, there will be differences which affect how things turn out. Since Harry is more outgoing, I feel he probably heard the term mudblood in his first year. Thus he would have reacted a lot more aggressively to Malfoy insulting Hermione. This also gave me an excuse to have Harry still make his canonical detention with Lockhart.

**Threnodies**: Not sure if they are first used in **alchmie**'s fic _Coming Back Late_ (6471922) but that's where I read about them first. It wasn't till I did a search for them that I found out that a threnody is a song of mourning/dirge. I read the above fic prior to seeing **Tim Burton**'s _The Corpse Bride_ which gives a good visual as well.

**Selene Lovegood's end**: You'll notice, I hope, that Luna didn't lie about her mother's death. She just left a lot of things out while implying things which didn't happen.


	13. Voices

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires pains, the pains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. Any recognizable bits from HP & the Philosopher's Stone are hers and hers alone._

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND**: 3 is the number thou shalt count. Thou shalt not count to 2 unless thou proceedeth to 3. Four is a number thou shalt not count for the number thou shalt count is three. FIVE IS RIGHT OUT!

**XxXxX**

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Some people hear their own inner voices with great clearness. And they live by what they hear. Such people become crazy... or they become legend_." – **Jim Harrison – American Poet**

**Chapter Specific Note**: Canonical timeline is being messed up. JKR felt the need to stretch everything out over 9 months to fit her story but it stretches credulity. So the Dueling Club scene happens much earlier due to the perceived need to protect oneself from Slytherin's monster.

**LAST UPDATED**: 03-04-2013

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – VOICES**

**XxXxX**

**Dr. BELL'S OFFICE, YORK – JUNE 14th 2010 – LATE AFTERNOON**

Katie smirked, "You never did listen to Penny did you? I mean if I remember right she found you all over Hogwarts at night even after her repeated warnings."

Luna affected a shocked look, "I listen to Penelope all the time…just not in school."

Katie giggled, "Of course her being Harry's personal assistant now probably helps."

Luna nodded, "There is that. It is true I drove her to distraction my first two years. Even as Head Girl she always took the time to try and 'correct' my behavior if only for my own good. Sadly this attention and my lack of compliance focused so much of the bullying I experienced on me."

Katie frowned, "Be that as it may, Luna, Ravenclaws for all their smarts weren't known for their tolerance of odd behavior. I always thought this rather weird given how so many geniuses have been called crazy in their time."

Luna shrugged, "In our day, Ravenclaws always had two chips on their shoulders. They always felt people put up with them only to use their smarts as Ronald use to try to get Hermione to do. Then they disliked being linked, like Hufflepuffs as being lesser than Gryffindors or Slytherins. My behavior hurt efforts of the House to finally win some respect. When Cedric was chosen as Hogwarts' champion, even though he was not a lion or snake, his selection was seen as another slight against Ravenclaw. So times were tense in the tower and I suffered for a time because of it."

Luna took a sip of her tea, "Of course the student's reaction to me was typical of how Magicals acted to perceived mental health issues as you know so well. I am amazed Harry was able to deal with the issues surrounding him being a Parselmouth as well as he did."

Katie shrugged, "It was a near thing. I shudder to think how it would have gone if Harry had been the reclusive boy I knew my second year. He would have simply walled everything off, internalized it and gone a little bit more crazy."

Luna reached out and squeezed Katie's hand, "Your caring made it all possible to help Harry…and me as well."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** KATIE BELL**

Magicals in Britain have never dealt well with mental illness. Perhaps because the mind is a difficult maze which resists easy fixes and Magicals have traditionally been all about easy fixes. A spell here, a potion here, a bone regrown and viola! You are as good as new. Sadly this doesn't work with the human brain.

Because of this, Magicals seem to be almost medieval in their treatment of mental illness. Most it consisted of shunting them off in sanitariums or a wing in St. Mungo's. They also treated it like a contagious disease. So free spirits or the slightly odd where treated even worse than one expects of people who are different. This applied very much to Luna's early time in Hogwarts.

It almost applied to Harry's as well.

**XxXxX**

**DADA CLASSROOM, HOGWARTS, NOVEMBER 6****th**** 1992 – LATE AFTERNOON**

"Will you just look at that strutting ponce!" Ron snarked.

Harry had to grin. While he wasn't on the best terms with the redhead, things had quieted down between them now that Ron had left Neville alone. In this case, Harry totally agreed with Ron. In fact he almost agreed with Snape given how the look on the Potion's professor's face seem to show he felt the same way.

"Ronald! Be nice! He is a professor," hissed Hermione.

Harry exchanged glances with Ron and Neville and tried not to smirk. Try as they could, Hermione still had this weird crush on Lockhart. Of course it seem half the younger witches did as well. While Harry had only had a few brief chances to talk with Daphne Greengrass, he was happy to find out she wasn't one of them.

"A professor of quackology maybe!" Ron said with a chuckle.

Snape raising his arms cut off whatever retort Hermione had. Harry leaned forward eagerly even if he had to roll his eyes at how Snape always managed to billow his cape doing the simplest of actions. Even with Lockhart present, Harry felt he could learn a thing or two since Snape certainly had some skills. He was eager to learn given the events last year and a potential murderer on the loose at Hogwarts.

**OoOoO**

"What are you all looking at? I just told the snake to stop attacking Justin and it did just that. What's with you all?" Harry asked hotly. All around him, students looked at him with amazement and suspicion. Even Snape had a calculating look on his face.

Ron grabbed his arm, "Come on, Harry; let's get out of here!" Next to him Hermione looked stricken as she wrung her hands in worry.

Harry fought free, "No! I'm not going anywhere till I know what's going on!"

"What's going on is you talked to a snake," said Ernie MacMillan with a bit of distaste evident in his voice.

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked. Seeing how this seem to shock people even more he went on, "Yes I can talk to snakes. I did it for the first time right before I found out I was a wizard. So what? Hagrid can talk to lots of animals and for that matter so can Professor Sprout."

"They can talk to certain magical animals, Harry. You can talk to normal snakes. It means you're a Parselmouth," Eddie Carmichael, a 3rd year Ravenclaw pointed out.

Harry threw up his hands, "Again so what? Yay! Harry Potter can talk to snakes. What's the big deal? Madam Hooch has the eyes of a hawk yet nobody blinked the first time we met her."

Snape smirked but Lockhart spoke up first, "Harry my boy, speaking to snakes is a hallmark of Salazar Slytherin. It is why Slytherin House's symbol is a snake. Many notable Slytherins have been Parselmouths. The Dark Lord was one as well."

All around Harry murmurings sprang up. Listening to the many comments Harry glowered at everyone for a moment. Even his friends seemed taken aback by this revelation. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay so since I can talk to snakes, what did you say it was called? Parselmouth? Okay so I'm a Parselmouth. Does this suddenly mean I'm some budding Dark Lord? Or that I must be the Heir of Slytherin and opened the Chamber of Secrets, right?"

The room fell silent as many seemed shocked Harry seemed to be about to admit to it.

Harry shook his head, "Come on! Sure the Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin before I talked my way out of that because I thought Malfoy was a prat…which he is." Harry saw the surprise followed by revulsion on Snape's face at this revelation. Sadly almost all of his fellow Gryffindors looked shocked and suddenly mistrustful except for Neville, Colin and his fellow Quidditch teammates. Hermione just look stunned.

"Let me get this straight. I, a guy who didn't know I was magical until I got my Hogwarts letter is suddenly able to figure out I'm an heir to some legacy I've never heard of and was able to find a chamber not even Headmaster Dumbledore can find so I can try to kill muggleborns even though I am practically one myself? Not to mention my own mother was a muggleborn! Yet you all think I'm supposedly out to kill them all now simply because I can speak to snakes?" Harry said with exasperation heavy in his voice.

All around him students exchanged looks. Harry noticed how Padma Patil in the back didn't seem to rattle by it all. Something he had read about India in the Little Whinging library popped to mind, "Hey Padma! I know in Muggle India there are lots of snake charmers. Any chance there are these Parselmouths in India?"

Every head turned to the Ravenclaw who was startled at the attention. She blinked a few times before shyly nodding, "Yes. The ability to speak to snakes is seen as a blessing and in times long past the Nagā Jībha were sought out to drive out snakes out of the fields without killing them."

Harry turned to Seamus, "How much you want to bet St. Patrick was a Parselmouth? I bet there are other Parselmouths around but seeing as how you lot seem to jump to the conclusion they must be evil, well I can see why they might keep it to themselves."

Once again muttering broke out all around Harry. He turned to Justin, "Look mate, all I said to the snake was to warn him off you. This is only the second time I've talked to a snake. I mean if I did wanted to do you in, why would I do it in front of a roomful of witnesses? I mean aren't Slytherin's supposed to be cunning? Having a snake bite you to death before two professors and a class filled with students doesn't sound like Slytherin cunning to me. It just sounds stupid. I may be able to speak to snakes but I am _**not**_ stupid."

The murmuring and muttering all around him was still going on but at least the tone was less accusatory. Harry looked over at the teachers and saw Lockhart looking vacuous as usual. The potions professor however…

Snape raised an eyebrow with a faint look of approval, "There might be hope for you yet, Potter."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** DAPHNE GREENGRASS**

Contrary to popular opinion, my school time 'Ice Queen' persona was not a way for me to keep the children of Death Eater's away from me. Surprisingly this actually applied to Tyra Rowle who was widely seen as simply a stuck-up bitch. If my fellow Slytherins only knew! Growing up in the Orkney Islands, Tyra learned a lot about Muggles and enjoyed their culture given how limited the magical community there was. However with an uncle of the likes of Thorfinn Rowle meant she had to distance herself from Malfoy and his goons along with Nott and Parkinson or risk being sucked into the Dark Lord's orbit by proxy.

So while Tyra was labeled as a bitch, I was tagged the Ice Queen of Slytherin. Perhaps it was because my family was richer and more powerful than Tyra's given how she is just as pretty as I am. Well perhaps not as pretty but I digress. My persona wasn't for my protection, however. No, I did it because I found most of my classmates boring, churlish, unimaginative and a bother to be around. Like my friend Blaise, I affected airs simply to make people work to get to know me. Almost everyone who did was worth my time.

People like Harry Potter.

I had had my eye on him since his first sorting. If there is one thing I have always prided myself on was being observant and a having keen eye for behavior. Harry didn't fit the legends and he barely fit being a Muggleborn. His non-uniform clothes screamed a deeper story and his jumpy actions were suspicious as well. It wasn't till Katie took an interest in him did Harry start to act a bit more like I had expected him to. However even then he continued to surprise me.

**XxXxX**

**INFIRMARY, HOGWARTS, NOVEMBER 8****th**** 1992 – MORNING**

Harry rolled over with a bit of a painful groan when he heard the door to the ward open. The Skele-Grow had been just as painful as the nurse had warned. However he was surprised to see Daphne instead of Madame Pomfrey coming towards him with a tray of food.

Harry had to grin as she laid the tray down on the table next to his bed. "Now you're not here to poison me to give Slytherin a chance at the Quidditch Cup are you?"

Daphne face didn't change from her normal bored look, "You flatter yourself, Potter. I'm here because I work here as an intern on the weekends. I'm trying to get a jump on my electives. Given how often you get injured, I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you."

Harry grabbed a bit of toast, "So you want to be a Healer? What about your House? I mean didn't you just say it was just you and your little sister?"

Daphne didn't reply but merely pursed her lips.

Harry frowned, "I'm not trying to pry. I'm just trying to figure all this House business stuff out. Neville has been helping me but I've got so much to learn. So if I just made a terrible social gaffe, I didn't mean it."

Daphne continued to look at him before she finally gave a small smile, "It's a good thing you talked the Sorting Hat out of Slytherin, Harry. You are far to earnest for your own good."

She sat down on the edge of her bed, "As for being a healer, it's something I'm looking into. In America my mother has a cousin who is doing some bold research into merging Muggle medical science and magic. She is causing quite the scandal. Her work fascinates me. However, you are right. I do have responsibilities to my house should my father die. But I'm not going to put my life on hold on the odd chance he dies early."

Harry nodded, "Okay that makes perfect sense." Harry suddenly smirked, "I'm sure you'll be a smash at being a Healer by intimidating your patients into healing up quickly."

Daphne smacked him lightly on the arm, "Says the wizard who speaks to snakes."

Harry's face fell, "Don't tell me you believe I'm some evil Dark Lord in training?"

The blonde sniffed, "Please! I know there are at least two druids in Wales who are Parselmouths. Once again the rabble rush to judgement before thinking."

Harry laughed, "Rabble, huh?"

Daphne smile sweetly, "If the shoe fits…"

Both teens chuckled over this.

Harry finally reached out and took Daphne's hand. The blonde looked surprised at the sudden gesture but didn't pull away, "Daphne, I want to say how much it means to me that you didn't rush to judgement. Maybe it's because we're family of sorts and maybe because you're just smart. Maybe a bit of both. Whatever the reason, I just want to thank you. Even Hermione seemed to jump to the _Parselmouth Harry_ equals _Evil _without much thought."

Daphne gave another disdainful sniff, "Hermione needs to use her brain for thinking and not just a fact repository. She should get her nose out of a book and do a bit of in-person research. If there is one thing the truly smart people in our society learn is the books are written by the winners and here at Hogwarts one man controls which of those book is or isn't in the library."

Harry looked around. Luckily the closest portrait was meters away and its occupant was asleep. Turning to Daphne he said softly, "I take it your family is not a fan of the Headmaster?"

Harry was gratified how this shocked Daphne enough that it showed on her face before she clamp down on her emotions. See that Harry had seen it regardless caused a rueful smile, "You continue to surprise me, Harry. And yes my family doesn't trust the Headmaster and neither did your grandfather or grandmother. The Zabinis are the same way and I'd wager if you talked to Hannah she'd tell you that the Abbots probably don't as well."

Harry's eyes narrowed at this, "That is interesting given how my family and the Abbots were not only Light side families but also worked with Dumbledore."

Daphne shrugged, "Don't forget the Neville's family. I wouldn't be surprised if Dame Longbottom isn't suspicious of what happened during the closing days of the war.. There were too many odd happenings during the last war. Too many specific houses were hurt while others, for no apparent reason, were barely scratched."

Harry frowned. Neville really hadn't told him a lot about the war but he did remember one thing which came up one night last year after the unicorn incident in the forest. Neville had quietly wished the aurors had been allowed to be more lethal. Ron had gone rather ballistic on this and said how the Light didn't murder.

He looked into Daphne's brilliant blue eyes which seemed to be appraising him, "Well given, from what I've learned, our side wasn't doing much more than stunners and the like. So if the other side is using nasty spells, it stands to reason we'd suffer."

Daphne nodded, "Exactly! Yet why did the Headmaster as Chief Warlock do this? History is filled with wars and the Light never used to shy away from killing their enemies. Merlin's sakes Potter, you own family is rather renown for killing off Dark Wizards. So why the change? Was this something Dumbledore felt important after the Grindelwald war? Some long range scheme of his or simply important families get targeted because they were important? I don't know nor does my father. It doesn't keep us from being suspicious though."

Harry realized he was still holding Daphne's hand so he gave it a squeeze, "Thank you for telling me this Daphne. From what I've picked up from Neville, information isn't free."

Daphne shrugged, "Our two houses have been business partners for generations. Right now House Greengrass barely profits from trade which used to make us rich due to the goblins running the House Potter fortune. Not that they are being malicious. They simply make decisions based on their logic and not in the manner of allied Houses. Helping you is helping my house."

Harry grinned, "Even so, thank you. A lot of weird things have been going on so it's nice to know I'm not the only one with some suspicions about a certain wizard."

Daphne's eyes narrowed, "Really? Again you intrigue me! Perhaps after your bones finish regrowing we might compare notes in a walk around the lake? It won't be too long before the snows make our normal route impassible."

Harry raised Daphne's hand to his lips and gave it a courtier's kiss, "My lady Greengrass, it would be an honor.

Daphne gave a tight smile, "Well I best be off. I don't think Madam Pomfrey wants me fraternizing with the patients."

Harry watched her walk out of the room, noticing that even at 12, Daphne was shaping up to be a finely figured witch. These thoughts were interrupted by a pop.

With a groan, Harry turned over and sure enough sitting on his bed was Dobby the house elf.

**XxXxX**

**MYRTLE'S BATHROOM, HOGWARTS, DECEMBER 6****th**** 1992 – LATE AFTERNOON**

"I not sure I like what you're planning Harry," Hermione said as she slowly stirred the cauldron in front of her. "The Polyjuice is coming along nicely. Why can't we stick with the original plan?"

Harry looked at Neville who just shrugged. Turning back to Hermione, he sighed, "Look Hermione, the plan hinges on you getting a NEWT level potion correct on your first attempt as a Second Year. From what I can tell you probably will do it brilliantly but a lot can go wrong between now and when it's finished. We still need to break into Snape's ingredient stores. Plus we still have to get the hairs and that itself is going to be dicey. I just think Daphne's suggestion should be something I try. If it doesn't work out, we still have our original plan to run with."

Neville nodded, "I agree with Harry. It isn't a slight on your potion's skill. I think I would have blown up half of Hogwarts if I even looked at the instructions you're using. It's just Daphne was right about Salazar Slytherin using parselmouth codewords built into the wards so he could go anywhere in the castle. I mean if Harry can open the Fat Lady's door using parseltongue, well I can't see it not working on the Slytherin dorm. With his cloak, he should be able to just sneak in. Besides, if he gets trapped, Harry won't have to worry about the time limit involved with the Polyjuice."

Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry. I don't want to sound like Ronald but I'm not sure how we can trust Daphne. She is a Pureblood and a Slytherin."

"So? In case you forgot I almost was a Slytherin," Harry pointed out. "That and if my dad had been more traditional, I'd have been a Pureblood myself. Come on, Hermione, my grandmother was a Greengrass so the family can't be all that bad."

Hermione looked unsure.

Neville cleared his throat, "I know I haven't really had a chance to go through it with you, Hermione, but you have to understand House Greengrass has been business partners with House Potter for generations. Like Daphne said to Harry last month, helping him is helping her house."

Hermione carefully added another ingredient before looking slightly mollified, "Well from what I can tell she does run with the Slytherins who seem to ignore Draco and his crowd."

Harry snorted, "Daphne can't stand the little ponce anymore than I can. She says he has a million excuses for how I beat him in Quidditch and any moment he'll give me what's coming to me. Apparently there are actually a lot of Slytherins who don't like him."

Neville frowned, "Yeah but given how much power Mr. Malfoy has, there isn't a lot most of them can do about it except either pretend to agree with him or ignore him like Blaise and Daphne do."

A loud sloshing caused the three teens to turn to see Moaning Myrtle pass through her stall door before coming up short in surprise. "You all! I really should tell the Headmaster you are up to no good! Just like Harry's father and friends! Oh the trouble they got into!"

Harry smiled warmly at the ghost. As annoying as she was, he had picked up how lonely she was and so it was easy to calm her down, "Oh come on Myrtle. My dad was a prankster, right? We've told you; we're just trying to find out who has opened the Chamber of Secrets. We don't want anyone to die."

Myrtle crossed her arms, "Why not? I could use the company. Almost all the other ghosts are old and stogy so they never want to talk to me! I could use a friend. Besides why should I be the only one who got killed when the Chamber of Secret gets opened? Nobody got petrified when I was in school! No it had to be Moaning Myrtle who died!"

Neville and Harry looked at each other in confusion but Hermione quickly cut in before Myrtle started her traditions wailing and crying, "Oh we're so sorry Myrtle! If we'd known you had died the last time the chamber opened we wouldn't have come here. It must be unpleasant to have to be reminded of how you died."

Myrtle looked surprised before actually smiling, "Oh it was rather dreadful! I was in this stall right here crying.. That absolutely horrid Olive Hornsby had been teasing me about my glasses all day and I just couldn't take the four-eyed jokes any more. So I came here to get away from it while everyone else was in class."

Harry quickly looked at Hermione and just as he expected, the young witch's face was a mixed of sympathy and sadness. He was sure she was remembering her own brush with death in a girls lavoratory.

"All of us here know firsthand how cruel school kids can be Myrtle," Neville said quietly.

Harry nodded, "That is for sure. So what happened? You don't have to tell us you know. If it's too painful."

Myrtle shook her head, "You're the first to ever ask. No one want ever wants to talk with four-eyed Moaning Myrtle!" Myrtle looked like she couldn't decide to starting moaning or continue gossiping. Finally the urge to gossip won as she drew in closer and lowered her voice as if confiding a dark secret. "So here I was crying away when I heard someone come. I then heard this odd hissing sound and then what sounding like rocks being dragged across the floor. It was a boy's voice; an older boy. So I opened my stall to yell at him to get out when I saw these two yellow lights almost like eyes and suddenly I was floating up out of my body. I think I became a ghost because it took me awhile to realize I was dead."

The three teens looked at each other. Harry finally spoke up, "Myrtle, you said hissing. Would you recognize it again if you hear it?"

Myrtle nodded.

Harry fished out a handkerchief out of his pocket and tossed it on the floor. He looked at Hermione, "I think yours would be more lifelike. Do you think you can transfigure it into a snake?"

Hermione nodded. With a look of concentration, she worried her lip for a second before saying clearly and precisely, "_**Forma Serpentis!**_" as she did the elaborate flick, double swish and jab.

Harry grinned as his handkerchief changed into a replica of a small garden snake. He concentrated on it before saying, "_§Tell me your secrets! §"_

While both Hermione and Neville shuddered at the evil sounding hissing, Myrtle's eyes went wide. "Merlin! That sounds so much like what I heard!" Her face suddenly fell and looked rather concerned, "Come to think of it, I think I've heard it again recently. A young girl's voice though. Until just now I thought it was probably just the pipes. They do hiss and gurgle at times."

Harry cast a quick Finite spell on his handkerchief. He looked up to see both Hermione and Neville looking thoughtful. "So you think you've heard a witch speaking parseltongue lately?" Harry asked.

Myrtle nodded, "I believe so. Ever since the first attack I have sort of stayed away from this room. So I've been hanging out in the Black Lake a bit more."

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before frowning, "Myrtle, why do you stay here at all?"

The ghost once again looked surprised, "It's where I died. Where else I am I going to go? I may wander the grounds but I am tied to here."

"But why?" Hermione asked again.

Myrtle's face grew cross but before she could get angry Harry jumped in, "She has a good point, Myrtle. Sure you died a horrible death here but why stay? You said it yourself no one talks to you and the other ghosts snub you. I mean if you don't take part in things like Sir Nicolas' deathday party, why keep haunting Hogwarts? I'm sure your family misses you."

Myrtle folded her arms tightly against her chest, "Nobody ever missed me!"

Neville perked up, "I don't think that's true. I'm sure you parents loved you. Even if they are still alive I'm sure you have grandparents who are waiting for you to cross over."

Myrtle shook her head, "Oh it's easy for you to talk of crossing over; you're all still alive!"

Hermione took a few steps toward the ghost, "Exactly! We _**are**_ still alive. But you're not Myrtle, not anymore. Why not accept it? I doubt you have anything to fear in the afterlife. Besides who knows? Why stay here and be miserable when you can pass on and perhaps be born back into this world for another go?"

Harry nodded, "She's right Myrtle. By staying here you're letting that bully Olive Hornsby win. After 50 years she still has you crying in the bathroom. Take back your life…or un-life I guess from her. Don't let her keep you miserable forever."

Myrtle just stared at the three teens for a moment. She cocked her head to the side for a moment and then smiled a brilliantly warm smile. Suddenly she was surrounded by what looked like brightly colored butterflies which swirled around her…

…and the she faded out into a cascade of bright light which seemed to fill the room with soothing warmth and a feeling of joy.

The bathroom was silent except for the lows hiss from the burner under Hermione's cauldron.

Finally Neville spoke, "Wow."

Harry nodded, "Yeah…wow."

Hermione looked at Harry, "What do you think those butterflies were?" 

Neville looked confused, "What butterflies?"

Hermione looked at Neville in surprise, "You didn't see all those brightly colored butterflies before she passed on?"

Neville shook his head.

Harry suddenly gasped, "Wait! I think I know what they might be and why Neville didn't see them. Remember how I told you I bumped into Luna after the time I had detention with Lockhart? Well I heard that voice I told you about and when I asked Luna about it, I wondered if there was some creature, like thestrals, that could only be heard by people who've seen death. She mentioned something about threnodies which were butterfly-like creatures. She said they help shepherded the dead to their next life."

Neville's nodded, "So you and Hermione could see them because you saw Professor Quirrell die last year?"

Harry nodded, "I think so. It would fit with what Luna said. She saw her mother die in an accident. Although she said she's only caught glimpses of them. I'm betting they were so clear to Hermione and I because of them taking Myrtle."

Harry turned to Hermione, "You know Hermione, that was a great thing you did. I hadn't even thought to wonder why she was hanging around when she was obviously so…Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione blinked and quickly turned to Harry, "What? Oh yes, thank you Harry. I guess I saw a lot of myself in her."

Neville's eyes narrowed, "But that isn't what you were thinking about was it?"

The bushy-haired witch shook her head, "No. She said she heard someone hissing and now we know it was parseltongue. Harry, you said you heard a voice which Lockhart didn't hear. Maybe you were asking the wrong question. It wasn't that he couldn't hear the voice; he just didn't hear what you were hearing in _words_."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as the implications hit him.

"Blimey! You're saying that whatever is in the Chamber is a snake?" Neville asked.

Hermione shrugged, "It would seem so but what sort of snake petrifies people? I don't think I've ever read of anything like that."

Harry nodded, "It's something to research. Right now getting into the Slytherin common room might be a bit premature. I may need to sneak into Hufflepuff."

Both Hermione and Neville looked confused so Harry spelled it out, "Okay so 50 years ago it was an older boy who was the parselmouth. Now Myrtle said it's a younger witch. So that rules me out from opening the chamber if I was being controlled somehow. Now Daphne told me she knew of at least two parselmouth Druids in Wales. So maybe we should be looking at someone who is young, female and Welsh."

Neville looked shocked, "You can't be serious? You think Megan Jones might be the one opening the chamber? Sure she's a Pureblood but she's got to be one of the nicest girls in our year! She's a Hufflepuff! How could she be the Heir of Slytherin?"

Harry made an airy gesture with his hand, "Slytherin's are about cunning. What better way than pushing yourself into a different house to hide? Besides is she's really loyal to Salazar's legacy well maybe that is what got her sorted into Hufflepuff."

Hermione shook her head, "While I agree with Neville, I think Harry is right to at least check her out. I think it would be easy. Catch her unawares and have Harry say something in parseltongue which would cause her to react. Something like, '_I know it's you_' or maybe '_we're on to your plan!_' which will cause her to respond differently if she understand it rather than just hearing Harry hissing."

Harry nodded, "That makes sense."

Hermione held up a hand, "However I think you still need to check out Slytherin house. Did Daphne say those were the only other parselmouths? Or were they just two which are perhaps a bit more open about it?"

Harry was about to disagree before realizing Hermione was right. Daphne hadn't said they were the only parselmouths. "Okay, yeah I see where you're coming from and you're right. Slytherin House still is the best place to find this witch."

Neville rubbed his temples as if he was getting a headache, "It's going to be hard figuring out which girl it could be given most Slytherins are Purebloods. We can rule out Tracey Davis in our year, Genevieve Walker in Third year and Lucinda Urquhart in First Year given they're all half-bloods. That still gives us about 15 witches just in the first three years!"

"Well I think we can scratch Daphne off the list as well but you're right, there are a lot of potentials," Harry agreed. "Sorry to say but you'd be best at figuring out who we should target."

Neville blanched, "Well I hope Hermione helps me. I'm rather rubbish in the library."

Hermione sighed, "There is another problem, Harry. While I can help Neville find out who probably has the closest ties to Slytherin, I'm worried you won't be able to get into the dorms to really check. I mean yes you should be able to into Slytherin, but will you be able to override the wards into the girl's dorm?"

Harry blinked at this before frowning, "I don't know. I guess I'll have to wait till everyone goes to sleep and test it in Gryffindor."

"If not you'll have to bring Hermione or maybe Katie if you can't," Neville pointed out.

"Oh no! You're not roping me into sneaking into Slytherin House! If we get caught I'm betting the Board of Directors would try to have me expelled as an uppity mudblood!" Hermione said bitterly.

Harry smiled, "Don't worry Hermione; I would have asked Katie. I think she'd love the adventure. Beside we can't risk you; Neville and I are pants at research compared to you. It would take us forever to solve if we didn't have you. You're rather irreplaceable."

Hermione smiled shyly with a hint of red to her cheeks, "Thanks Harry."

Neville looked at his watch, "So now what Harry?"

Harry stared off into space for a bit before answering, "Given what Ollie and Katie said last year, I think what we're going to do is have all of us in the know have a chat together." Harry frowned, "I don't want you to freak but I'm going to ask Daphne to join us. She's had some pretty interesting insights into the Headmaster. I think she will be a big help. Besides, she could be our inside person to help us find the Heir if she's in Slytherin."

Hermione, "Well we might want to look into who had kids in Hogwarts 50 years ago. Maybe we should ask Hagrid. I think he got expelled somewhere around then. Maybe he knows something."

"Good thinking Hermione! We'll have to have the meeting here given that it would be too suspicious to head out to our spot on the Black Lake." Harry said.

"What about Ron, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry frowned. With all the detention's Ron and Seamus were pulling because of the flying car incident, it had been easier to get away from him. Yet it was getting harder to make up excuses on where he was all the time without potentially being caught in a lie. Now that they were all looking at Ron as a potential spy, they had noticed he would hang around them even when it was obvious he'd rather be doing other things. It seemed to reinforce Neville's contention of Ron being made to stick close to Harry seem more and more likely.

"I'm not sure. I was actually thinking of asking the Twins for some help. I figure they might have some ideas on how to surprise Megan. Perhaps they can distract Ron a bit till the Yule break." Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione made a very unladylike snort, "Knowing the Twins you're liable to end up giving Megan a heart attack instead of seeing if she's the Heir."

Harry grinned, "If only that were true. If it was we could have been rid of Malfoy last term!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** KATIE BELL**

I often wondered while at school how the Headmaster could have left Harry with the Dursleys. Yet in looking back now for this retrospective, I cannot help but wonder what Harry's parents were really like. Peel back all the gushing stories and you see that both James and Lily were exceptional people and perhaps this was another reason for the Dursleys.

James was the leader who got three underclassmen to become animagi right under McGonagall's nose. While Remus was the 'Hermione' of the group, James was the leader who was able to make use of the talents of the people round them. He was the one which made the individual parts to merged into a much more effective whole.

Lily, in contrast, was simply brilliant. So many stories focus on her compassion, her beauty and the odd, whirl-wind courtship by James. I cannot help but think so much of this is because if they talked about her scholastic achievements it would leave a bad taste in the mouths of Purebloods to see how far a 'mudblood' like her had outclassed her Pureblood schoolmates.

No child is a cut-and-paste copy of various aspects of their parents. However one cannot discount exceptional people often have just as exceptional children. So was Harry dumped at the Dursleys to dull his potential? I began to see this as a possibility given how astounding the difference in Harry was from First Year to Second Year. This first came home to me when Harry approached Ollie and I to invite us to a meeting to discuss "those things" as we like to say among ourselves.

Once again I was struck how artfully (and mostly unconsciously) Harry had not only taken Ollie's advice about teamwork to heart but had gathered an interesting group of people to his him. I was surprised to see Daphne Greengrass at our meeting but also Sally-Anne, Fay and even Lilith. When I asked, Harry had shrugged and said they were in the know and every pair of eyes could potentially see what the others missed.

This acceptance of everyone smacked of what I later learned about Lily Evans. She saw potential in everyone, even in people like Severus Snape. And just like James, Harry was beginning to draw the best out of everyone around him.

Certainly there were missteps along the way. Harry's plan to scout out the Slytherin dorms yielding nothing of real importance. It was fun sneaking around, sticking close to Harry under his cloak but all we found was things like Pansy was a gossip, Tyra had a secret stash of Muggle novels and Miriam Jugson was a sadistic little bitch even to other Death Eater children like the Carrow twins.

Draco holding court and running his mouth in the common room didn't get us any good information other than it was obvious Draco had no clue who the Heir was. While Daphne was keeping an eye on her dorm-mates, none of us figured our mystery witch was liable to slip up conveniently when Daphne was around.

Megan Jones also turned out to be a false lead just as Neville had thought. She was a good sport about the odd prank the Twins had set up. It helped that I was able to have Leanne sort of set her up into the trap.

So as we boarded the train to go home on the Yule break, we all were stymied. Hermione and Neville were still researching the records of those in school when Hagrid was expelled. Given how much the half-giant looked up to Dumbledore, we all debated the best way to approach him to ask his own memories of that time.

However while the Yule break would end up being a major change in Harry's life, something unnoticed happened before we left for Holiday which would later change not only Harry's life but that of his godfather.

At the time this major event was nothing more than a curiosity. Something we felt was wicked cool but just one of those sort of magical things you end up sort of accepting at Hogwarts. So while interesting, not one of us present had any idea what a game-changer we had just been shown.

For who could have foreseen how the words, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" would change all of our lives?

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 14 Preview**: Harry finds out he's adopted! What could go wrong with a older adoptive sister like Tonks?

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: I'm sure many people are going to be happy about this update even though I've been promising the latest SoaM chapter for weeks now. Oh well, I always said I had a bit of a block in regards to this fic. Remove the block and I'll write more. It is my favorite fic.

**Christmas Charlie-Foxtrot**: There are a lot of things which I didn't really notice in Harry Potter the first few times I read the series. Then there are some of the things which always struck me as funny. The Christmas season in CoS was one of them.

* **The Weasleys**: Okay I can sort of see the idea the Weasleys might want to "gift" their kids with a better Christmas at Hogwarts than they could provide at home. However that totally goes against Molly Weasley's canonical actions. There is just no way she'd allow her "babies" to go nine months without her mother's love.

* **Draco & Company**: Okay now Lucius knows there is some terrible beast being unleashed at Hogwarts because he set it in motion. Sure it's not supposed to go after Purebloods but do you think someone like Lucius would put his heir at risk? Plus why does Draco & Co. stay at Hogwarts only that year? Well of course they did because JKR needed them to even though it would be the one year they'd almost assuredly be taken home.

* **Hermione**: Her canon behavior is not one of a happy family life. Plus I don't know about you but I wouldn't let my kid stay away from family for 9 months when I could see them at the holidays. That Hermione's parents always seem happy to allow her to stay away is also suspicious. While I have already showed the Grangers to be Yuppies who did sort of expect perfection, I think as she got older they would loosen up a bit, especially as she has good personality changes through the course of this story.

* **Holidays**: Additionally if many wizarding families follow "the old ways" then kids would be home prior to the Winter Solstice (usually Dec 21st) and probably would be home for a sort of Spring Break around April to coincide with Beltane. Also school wouldn't go so late in June as it would coincide with the Summer Solstice. Sure maybe JKR wanted that day so Voldemort could be resurrected on it but she actually never brought it up. Again, however, having school on such a magical/religious holiday makes no sense.


	14. Yule

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires pains, the pains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. Any recognizable bits from HP & the Philosopher's Stone are hers and hers alone._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Holly and mistletoe, Candles and bells; I know the message that each of you tells_" – Leland B. Jacobs **– American Author**

**LAST UPDATED**: 06-21-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – YULE**

**XxXxX**

**Dr. BELL'S OFFICE, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – LATE AFTERNOON**

"So how about we head out to dinner?" Katie asked. "I know you don't want to work during our meal but in a sense it'll only be our impressions given how neither of us was there for Harry's first holiday with the Tonks."

Luna considered it for a moment before nodding, "Agreed. I can edit out the dross since I do want to get catch up on things since I have been gone. However you are correct in that our impressions of that time will not take long."

Katie drank the last of her tea. "I know you said this really isn't a book about Harry but still it is going to be interesting to see his take on so much of this. I mean even now, years later, you notice how he rarely talks about things? How quickly he reflects the topic away when certain things come up or just laughs at whatever outlandish comment somebody makes? We both were there for most things but I still don't know how Harry thought about most of it."

Luna nodded again, "I understand. Harry has opened up so much but his thoughts of that time are still somewhat unclear." Luna's mouth quirked into a devilish smile. "Again I believe the kneazle will be in with the crups when Harry's actual thoughts about so many things comes out."

Katie smirked as well, "Yes I'm sure a lot of the pro-Dumbledore crowd are going to be in for a shock." Katie smirked turned to a frown, "Probably will shock a lot of people who liked Minerva given as I doubt Harry is going to be as gushing about her as people probably expect."

Luna sighed, "I am glad I am not the only one to notice how Professor McGonagall rarely backed Harry up. In her efforts to remain impartial, she allowed so many bad things slide when it came to poor Harry. However she always seemed to be seen, like Dumbledore, as this bastion of help and trust. I certainly never understood it given how as Deputy Headmaster she allow herself to be constantly overruled in regards to Professor Snape."

"I know. I mean sure Harry was good but there are good reasons, reasons we've already gone over, why Firsties aren't let onto the Quidditch team. Especially the boys as Harry found out." Katie said. "Yet I remember quite well that McGonagall's main reason for Harry to be on the team was she was tired of Snape gloating about winning the Quidditch Cup. While I'm sure Harry wasn't about to complain at the time but it was very much a 'sign-up or else' when it came to Quidditch after the incident with Draco."

"Well of course Harry had no competent guardian to defend himself from such things. Which is probably another reason that for all the other dangers which Harry had to deal with, things like being forced into something by the staff came to a halt with his adoption." Luna pointed out.

Katie laughed, "Well yeah; I wouldn't want to have Andromeda angry at me! She is one scary lady when she gets riled up."

Luna laughed as well, "Yes but luckily for Harry this rarely got directed at him."

Katie gave a snort, "Well with Tonks around, it's easy to get lost in whatever disaster she inevitably falls into."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

When Dumbledore announced that everyone was going to have to return home over the holidays, my heart sank. Possible death by some huge snake creature or the Dursleys? At the time I was fully alright with taking my chances with the wizard zapping snake!

Of course the excuse that the wards needed work (which may well have been true) wasn't enough for my friends and I to figure that the staff would be busy trying to catch whatever had petrified Mrs. Norris, Colin and Justin. Lilith figured it would be easier for many of the spells she figured the professors would use to work if there weren't anyone at Hogwarts but them and the house elves.

Beyond having to look forward to going back to another crappy Christmas in Surrey, I was brassed off at another casual interference by the Headmaster. The morning it was announced we all had to go home (ironically just two days before Justin was attacked), I quickly asked Hermione if she thought her parents would accept me over the break. One speedy there-and-back flight by Hedwig (through a blizzard no less) came the answer that they would love to have me over for the holidays.

However right before we climbed into the carriages to depart for Hogsmeade, the Headmaster glided up like he hadn't a care in the world and summarily ordered me back to Little Whinging. Apparently I wasn't safe in Winchester and could only be safe at Privet Drive.

What really bothered me was how presumptuous he was. Dumbledore came in, gave me an order and he (and a lot of people watching) were surprised when I didn't immediately agree to do what he asked. Never mind that it was obvious that he had spied on me and Hermione to learn of my plans. He didn't even acknowledge this when I fought him on his decision.

Oh yes, I certainly put up a fight right there in the Great Hall but Dumbledore shot down every point I made in that quiet, grandfatherly way of his when he wasn't busy simply ignoring them. Even McGonagall got into the act by getting all huffy I was arguing with the Headmaster over my own life in front of other students!

Finally a look at Neville calmed me down. He just gave a slight wink and a smirk and suddenly I knew to just shut up and agree and then go with Hermione anyway. Neville had explained to me about the concept of the Knight Bus so I wasn't trapped back in Little Whinging like I had been in the past. So I quickly switched from angry teen to sullen teen and reluctantly agreed just to get him to go away.

And I would have made a break for it that day if a rather odd letter I got later that day hadn't stopped me.

**XxXxX**

**PLATFORM 9¾, LONDON, DECEMBER 19****th**** 1992 – LATE AFTERNOON**

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked for about the tenth time since somewhere around York as they stepped off the express, their luggage floating behind them.

Harry sighed, "No but for some reason this doesn't feel like some trick. I mean if this was something done by the Headmaster, why didn't he bring it up while we had our row in the Great Hall? Besides it is my Aunt Petunia handwriting. I just can't, for the life of me, think of why they actually want me to come home. They have never included me in any 'family meeting' before."

"Maybe Katie is right and your Uncle is getting transferred so they have to move," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know but it's the best idea I've heard."

"There are my parents Harry!" Hermione said as she waved to them.

Harry waved to them too, "Well hopefully I'll call you or send Hedwig to let you know what's going on. I think I convinced Dobby to stop screening my mail and calls when I saw him last."

Hermione hugged Harry and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Stay safe Harry. I don't ever want to see you show up looking like you did over the summer!"

"I'll try but no promises. These things just sort of happen to me," Harry said with a apologetic grin.

"Oh you! Happy Christmas Harry!" Hermione said before moving off to join her parents.

"Happy Christmas to you as well," Harry called after her. He looked around and saw most of the people were already in the process of leaving. He had already said his good-byes on the train since he knew it was going to take him a bit longer to get off the train due to Hedwig's cage. She really didn't like the jostle of everyone trying to get off at once so he just waited and Hermione had stayed with him.

Harry had hoped to say hello to Mr. Bell and maybe meet Katie's mother but it was apparent they had already left. Katie had said they tried to leave quickly because her mother didn't like the snide comments she still overheard about her being a squib.

Harry crossed through the portal and took a moment to pet Hedwig who hated going through it. Normally he'd just let her fly home but with not knowing what was going on at Privet Drive, Harry had felt it best to bring her home in her cage.

He threaded his way through the station before he caught sight of his uncle. For some reason Vernon didn't have his usual look of disdain at seeing him. Perhaps Katie had been right and he had gotten a promotion.

"Hello Uncle Vernon; I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting," Harry said guardedly as he pulled up short in front of his uncle.

Vernon let out a bit of a grunt but simply handed him a folded piece of paper. Harry opened it up to find it read, '_Don't freak out. We don't know who is watching. Remember! Don't freak out!'_

Harry looked up at his Uncle. The message wasn't in his handwriting. In fact it looked like it was written in the script he saw a lot at Hogwarts though it didn't seem to be written with a quill.

Harry looked around carefully before softly asking, "Don't freak out about what?"

Uncle Vernon grunted again, "Come along boy. I don't have all day."

Harry didn't react but he suddenly knew this wasn't his uncle! The voice sounded like him but the inflection was off and there was a bit of an accent he couldn't quite place.

Whoever it was turned and made his way towards where Harry knew his uncle liked to park. Harry kept up in silence before finally asking, "What is going on? Who are you really?"

The man looked at him briefly and with a bit of a wink softly said, "Wotcher, Harry! All will be explained in a moment."

Harry blinked in surprise and only the note in his hand reminded him not to freak out. It was Tonks! She must be using her metamorphmagus powers to look like his Uncle. That explained why she sounded like him but still had her accent.

The pair made their way out to where 'Vernon' was parked. He saw his Aunt Petunia in the front seat but didn't say anything. Was she actually his aunt?"

"Boy! Get in and be quick about it. I'm going to go get Dudley," Tonks said brusquely before going into a news shop.

Harry had to admit anyone who hadn't grown up with Vernon would probably be fooled. He loaded his trunk into the boot and got into the backseat with Hedwig's cage. "Good afternoon, Aunt Petunia," Harry said cautiously.

His aunt didn't turn around but softly said, "Try not to talk to me Harry. Since I only have a glamour on, anyone will be able to tell by my voice I'm not your aunt. Don't worry, we'll explain everything once Nymphadora gets back with my husband."

Harry's eyes went wide but he kept his tongue. Even in a whisper, he recognized Andromeda Tonks' elegant way of speaking. So the Tonks were picking him up in secret. But why?

It was hard not to ask questions but soon enough Vernon and Dudley came out of the shop. Vernon got in without a word but Dudley said, "Budge over will you Harry?" Again the accent gave away it was Tonks.

Harry cocked his head towards the Vernon in the fronts seat. She mouthed 'glamour' at him. He nodded. She must have changed into Dudley's form in the shop after meeting up with her father who was now glamoured to look like his uncle.

They pulled into the busy streets of London and for a bit the car was silent. Finally 'Vernon' softly said, "Sorry Harry. As much as I'd like to treat us all to a nice dinner somewhere, for now we need to get you under the wards back home."

"No worries. I'll take your place over the Dursleys any day!" Harry said just as softly. "But how did you convince my relatives to borrow their car?"

Andromeda laughed. It was weird hearing her luscious laughter coming out of the pinched face of his aunt. "First off, this isn't their car. It's under just as much of a glamour as Theodore and I are. As to your relatives, let us just say we made them an offer they would never refuse."

Harry couldn't think of anything which would have his aunt and uncle agree to anything from some Magicals. "Like what? What could you possibly offer them? They hate magic!"

Tonks elbowed him lightly in the ribs, "Mum and Dad took you off their hands for good. They were right happy to be finally shot of you."

Harry blinked at this. His mind sort of shut down for a moment. "What?" he finally managed to get out.

Tonks took his hand gently (which was rather creepy given she looked like Dudley) "It's true Harry. As soon as you get home and sign your name, you'll officially be my adopted brother!"

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked up to see 'Vernon' reflection smiling at him in the rear-view mirror. Again Ted's voice was soft but this time laced with affection and humor, "It's true Harry. Your aunt and uncle let us adopt you. You're free."

**XxXxX**

**PRIVET DRIVE, LITTLE WHINGING – DECEMBER 19****th**** 1992 – EVENING**

Arabella Figg was not happy. Not happy at all.

As she surreptitiously watched the Dursleys home, her mind was going over all the events of the summer and recently. It was bad enough her friend's husband had found out she lived so close to Harry Potter and had to be obliviated. She liked David and hated for the need to have his memories erased and fake ones put into their place. While she understood the need for Dumbledore to do so, it still rankled her sense of fairness given that David was a good man and her friend's husband.

What upset her was the idea that she might have been just as manipulated by the very same person David had been. After the incident over the summer, Arabella had had odd panic attacks where she had a hard time breathing. Finally she decided she need to brave the stares and snide comments and check in to St. Mungo's.

What she thought might be some Muggle disease (squibs were a lot more susceptible to them) turned out to be her rejecting some form mind magic. The healers didn't believe it was an obliviation but more of a compulsion which she no longer could accept.

So she went home 'cured' but seething inside. Arabella had a fair idea what the compulsion had been and why suddenly she was fighting it.

She never had any problems watching Harry for the Headmaster. Frankly she had needed the money with her husband killed by the LeStrange brothers early in the war. It seemed like an easy duty given how kind and caring Lily had been. How could Petunia be much different?

The shock of seeing Harry so obviously beaten by Vernon was the trigger, Arabella figured. It had to be. She would never, ever accept the sort of abuse it was obvious to her now she had seen and let slide. She would bet her husband's tombstone that she had been obliviated early on when the compulsion to ignore any abuse she saw. From something Madam Pomfrey had off-handedly mentioned at the annual Order meeting the summer after Harry's first year, Figg knew Harry's arm had been broken when he had been very young. She was sure this was when it all started.

As she continued to watch the Dursley house she silently fumed. What possibly be so important to which would require Harry to be raised in an abusive house? While she doubted the injuries he sported over the summer were in any way typical, there where crueler, more subtle forms of abuse and neglect she had plainly seen before Harry had left for Hogwarts.

What made her feel sick is now certain comments many of the neighbors had said over the years made sense to her. With the compulsion gone, she could focus on all the times during gossip sessions she had heard other ladies mention how the authorities had been called to the Dursley house but nothing ever seem to come of it.

So not only had she been manipulated, the Muggle authorities had been as well. Again Arabella had to ask herself why?

Of course right now she had a bigger problem. The Dursleys had not left their house all day and now they seemed to be packing for holiday if the shouted question she heard from Vernon through the open, upstairs window could be trusted.

Not only had they not picked up Harry, they didn't seem to be hiding the fact they were leaving or in any great hurry to be gone before someone realized Harry wasn't there. Figg shook her head and frowned. It was as if the Dursleys felt they no longer had to worry about the Headmasters wrath.

With a sigh, Figg turned back towards her home with Mr. Tibbles trotting loyally behind her, his tail upright and his whiskers quivering.

No matter her what her concerns about the Headmaster were, Harry was too important not to know where he was. In a few moments and a pinch of floo powder, she was calling out, "Hogwarts Headmaster's office!"

In a moment the aged face of Dumbledore was smiling back at her through the green flames, "Ah Arabella! I take it young Harry has made it back home safely?"

Figg shook her head, "No. The Dursleys never left to pick him up. In fact they are packing to head off on holiday tomorrow. They don't seem to be in a hurry to leave to avoid being there without Harry."

**OoOoO**

If Arabella had been expecting him to be angry, she was to be disappointed as Dumbledore simply sighed. "Minerva warned me Harry gave up too easily. While I am sure he is at the Grangers or perhaps at Longbottom Manor, I do find the Dursleys behavior rather peculiar. If I may, I shall come through and check on them."

Mrs. Figg's nodded and back out of the flames. Unlike most people, Dumbledore barely felt the transition and walked out of the fireplace as if merely strolling through the front door. Stooping for a moment to pet a kneazle kitten who had seen an opportunity for some back scratching, Dumbledore finally straightened up with a thoughtful look. "Arabella, I think it would be best if I did this alone. I don't think it would be in our interest for Petunia to see us together."

Dumbledore was surprised to see an angry look cross the old witch's face, "Or Vernon for that matter."

Dumbledore looked at her and almost touched her lightly with his legilimency before realizing she was probably just upset Harry was potentially in danger because Vernon hadn't picked up him. With a twinkle in his eye his asked, "Could I put upon you to make some tea? I doubt I shall be gone that long and I find myself a bit parched after the long after-term staff meeting."

Arabella simply nodded and went into the kitchen followed by a clowder of kittens all expecting food or treats.

Dumbledore smiled at the image before casting a notice-me-not charm before exiting and making his way over to Privet Drive. He was a bit mystified at the Dursleys behavior. He monitored Harry's correspondence closely and didn't know of any going between Harry and his relatives. So how could they so blithely ignore their duty to him?

As the old wizard walked up to the front door, he could hear Petunia admonishing her son about not forgetting to pack his toiletries prior to going to sleep. Dumbledore frowned at this. Arabella had been correct; the conversation was nothing out of the ordinary and there was no sense of urgency. He rang the doorbell. He'd find out soon enough.

Petunia's reaction upon opening the door was surprising. "What are _**you **_doing here? The solicitor promised us there would be no more contact with _**your**_ kind. I have a court order to prove it so go away! You've done enough to us!"

Before Dumbledore could reply to this surprising statement Vernon gave a shout and came bustling up to the door, "Now see here! We've had enough of your freakishness! We signed all the proper papers to be shot of the boy and so there is no reason for you to be here! Leave at once or I'll call the police! We have rights and a court order for you to stay away!"

Dumbledore put on his most grandfatherly face and soothing asked, "I apologize for bothering you. I was not aware of any court order. If I could trouble you to see it and see if it is in order then I shall promptly be on my way and trouble you no longer."

The Dursleys shared a look before Petunia softly told her husband she'd get it. Vernon however continued to glower at him, "I knew your lot would cause trouble no matter what that shyster said."

Petunia returned with the court order before Dumbledore had to formulate a reply to Vernon's open hostility. He quickly took the document and read it. As he did so, his heart sank. It stated that the Dursleys had legally relinquished all legal rights to Harry who was to be adopted by another family Harry was related to. In return, all Magicals would be forbidden from contacting the Dursleys in any way except in dire emergencies which might result in the death of the family.

That Harry had been put up for adoption through the Muggle courts was bad enough but it was the law office in question which made Dumbledore's heart sink: Kettleridge, Creswell and Dippet. All of the papers bore the signature of Martin Creswell. While the Headmaster knew him to be a good, honest man who had a foot in both the Magical and Muggle world, he also knew who his primary client was.

House Greengrass

Dumbledore felt cold. A Dark aligned family was making a play to adopt the Boy-Who-Lived!

**XxXxX**

**33 HAMPSTEAD HILL GARDENS, CAMDEN TOWN – DECEMBER 19****th**** 1992 – EVENING**

"Now Martin has had his own issues with the Chief Warlock so he was just tickled to help David and I put one over on Dumbledore," Ted said with obvious satisfaction in his voice.

Harry shook his head. It was so much to take in all at once. After they had gotten under the wards at the Tonks' place, Ted and Andromeda had patiently explained their plot. Yet now, even after dinner, sitting in their spacious living room, Harry was still having a hard time processing it all.

"I'm sorry Ted, I'm still a bit confused about things like do I have to call you Dad now?" Harry asked slowly.

All of the Tonks laughed. Ted shook his head, "Harry it is really quite simple. In the Muggle world Andrey and I are now your adopted parents legally. That means we have almost as much 'control' if you like over you as your real parents would if you were a Muggleborn."

Harry nodded, "I get that. I just don't understand why it is different in the Magical world."

Andromeda smiled, "Harry you are the sole heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. You simply cannot be adopted into another house, especially to a disgraced woman like myself and someone who the Wizengamot would see as a nobody."

"Andrey's right; there are a lot of political issues as well as inheritance issues. While we could attempt to adopt you, I can bet you Dumbledore would not allow it. While he can stop us from adopting you in the Magical world, now that we are your Muggle parents, even by adoption, means we can pick who your magical guardian is."

"That's what I don't understand. I never had a magical guardian," Harry pointed out.

"You most certainly did, Harry," Andromeda told him. "You see unless the Muggle family chooses otherwise, the default magical guardian is the Headmaster. Now the fact they have a choice is mostly downplayed. From what I've heard, Minerva mentions it in passing once and never brings it up again."

"But I'm not a Muggleborn," Harry said with a frown.

Ted shrugged, "You might as well be from a legal standpoint given that Vernon is a Muggle and your aunt is a squib. I doubt the Headmaster ever told them they could appoint a different magical guardian or that they would care to even if they knew. However now that we are standing in for the Dursleys we can decide who your magical guardian is."

Andromeda smiled like a cat who managed to open up the treat bin, "Given how Sirius Black was listed first and foremost as your godfather to be your guardian, my disgrace from my family doesn't prevent me from being able to stand in for him. Given Sirius' own status with his parents before they died makes it even more understandable that I would be your guardian. That I am also your adopted Muggle mother just sweetens the deal."

Harry thought about this for a moment and about some of the things Neville had taught him. He realized that with all the wealth, power, Wizengamot votes and the like tied up in his family that there would be checks to ensure he wasn't taken advantage of. That the Headmaster seemed to have managed it just made what the Tonks had done that much sweeter.

"So as my guardians, what can you do? What can I do now?" Harry asked.

"Well you don't really have much say other than we obviously will take your opinions very seriously until you reach 15. As the sole Potter heir, you will then have the right to chose your own magical guardian regardless. Although this doesn't mean much given how if you pass your OWLs you become emancipated with full rights to your titles and vault." Andromeda explained.

Ted waved a hand towards the stack of papers he had Harry take a look at and some to sign, "What we can do is have a lot more impact on your business holdings. How much control will depend on what your parent's will says. As your adopted parents and magical guardian we can get access to the will and finally get it probated. It will give outlines of what we can and cannot do. I **do** know we will almost certainly have enough control to say go back to older standing deals like the one between House Potter and House Greengrass."

"Is that why Mr. Greengrass helped you on this? To get back the Potter trade?" Harry asked.

Ted shrugged, "Certainly that was a main factor but he does seem rather intrigued about you. You apparently have made quite the impression on his daughter. I've met Daphne and she certainly is sharp so if she's impressed with you, David is going to be much more willing to help. That and David wanted to raise you after your parents died. His wife Emily was a good friend of your mother and she felt given this friendship and the fact your grandmother had been a Greengrass gave them the best claim on raising you with Sirius in prison."

Tonks harrumphed at that, "Like Dumbledore would let Harry be raised by Slytherins."

"Now Dora, you know David was a Ravenclaw just like I was. That and Emily certainly showed what Slytherins should be in regards to cunning and ambition which is probably why she and Lily got along so well," Ted chided his daughter. "Of course you're right. No matter their neutrality through both the wars, too many still see them as a Dark house simply because they tend to be Slytherins."

"That and they practice the Old Ways just as we Blacks do," Andromeda said. "Never mind the Potters often did the same as do the Abbots. Amazing how something is socially acceptable if you weren't sorted into Slytherin in school."

"Old ways?" Harry asked.

Andromeda smiled indulgently, "You'll find out on the Solstice. I'll coach you through it. Given how powerful you are for a child your age, I have no doubt you will find it interesting."

Harry nodded before turning back to Ted, "Okay I can see why the Greengrasses helped out on this, but won't this cause the Headmaster to show up and ruin their holidays?"

Both Ted and Andromeda laughed. "I'm sure he's going to try. David and I planned this out down to the day. You've been to the Headmaster's office, haven't you?"

Harry nodded.

"You know all those silvery objects? Well Andrey is almost positive that most, if not all, of them are keyed to you. So we had to cobble together some pretty arcane magic to temporarily mask certain changes from those instruments otherwise the minute the Dursleys signed away their rights to you the Headmaster would have known. The only one we couldn't mask was when you signed the document accepting us as your magical guardian. However by now David and I were sure the Headmaster knows something is up. The beauty is he will most assuredly think the Greengrasses are your guardians." Ted explained.

Andromeda poured herself some more tea from the carafe on the coffee table. Harry wasn't sure but it looked like it had somehow been carved out of ironwood. "The Headmaster is, as you said, likely to go looking for the Greengrasses. He will be out of luck given how they are taking holiday in the Viajura region of Switzerland. There is a private lodge which is under a sort of charm which makes it _very_ difficult to get into without a paid ticket."

Harry frowned, "But isn't Dumbledore the Supreme Mugwump of the European Coalition of Magical States? I would think the head of the ECMS could get in."

Again both Ted and Andromeda laughed. "Oh David and I feel there is a good chance he will and we hope he does. Given his rather blatantly illegal dumping you at the Dursleys while keep your parent's will from being probated, him trying to force House Greengrass to give you up will put the Headmaster up to counter scrutiny. If he is deluded enough to think he can pull it off, forcing his way into the resort will mean he'll have to comment on your safety and then explain why you are much safer there." Ted said with a grin.

"He's manage it for years so what's different now?" Harry asked.

"Now the Union has a copy of a medical report detailing how badly your Uncle beat you last summer." Andromeda said with evident satisfaction of a plan coming off perfectly. If Dumbledore tries to push in the ECMS, the Union is going to get involved as an interested party given how House Potter has international companies. If Dumbledore is smart, he will simply lick his wounds and wait till your back at Hogwarts to assess how things have played out."

"But what about the adoption papers? Can't he track me here though those?" Harry asked.

Ted made a off-hand gesture, "Sadly your adoption papers have been misfiled and since the Ministry's office dealing with them won't open back up till January 6th this little mistake won't be found out till then." Ted winked at Harry, "It always pays to have people who owe you a small favor. Never let anyone tell you it is a sneaky Slytherin habit because it's how you can get away with things like this."

"By the time Dumbledore finds out the truth, it will be too late. Again, the only way he can stop it would force him to expose some of his actions which he simply can't allow to have happen." Andromeda pointed out.

"Do we have any idea why he's doing all this? Is he after House Potter's wealth or something?" Harry asked. "Or does this have something to do with Voldemort. Before I burned Quirrel's body, Voldemort made some comments which implied the Headmaster is raising me to be a weapon against him."

Ted and Andromeda shared a look, "As much as trusting anything the Dark Lord says is unwise, in this case I'm not sure he is wrong. It is the most likely explanation and one I could see many people allowing what has happened to happen. All for the _greater good_, you understand," Andromeda said with a pinched look.

Tonks playfully punched Harry in the arm, "Whatever he had planned, it's not going to happen. I'm not going to let anyone hurt my new baby brother!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the spiky-haired witch, "Baby brother?"

Tonks grin seem to show all her teeth, "If the shoe fits, baby brother! We are going to have so much fun together!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** THEODORE TONKS**

As confident as Andrey and I may have sounded to Harry at the time, I was relieve David, Martin and I had pulled it off with some covert help of Archibald Nutcombe in the Ministry's Records & Inheritance division. If there is one thing I learned from representing Archie's was never underestimate the gratitude you will get for taking an outlandish story seriously when everyone else is convinced you are daft. You'd think more Magical solicitors would do so but there you go.

So with Archie 'accidentally' misfiling the change in guardianship papers along with the copy of our Muggle adoption of Harry on the last work day prior to the holiday break, we covered until he found his 'mistake' and filed them while Dumbledore was giving his welcome back speech to his student back at Hogwarts.

Honestly, looking back I somehow thought Dumbledore was actually going to try to force the issue. However Andrey reminded me later that week when I was grumbling about a good trap gone to waste was that Dumbledore didn't get to where he was by being stupid. Certainly we had surprised him but he was far too canny to get dragged out into the open. He had far too many political enemies.

Plus, as Andrey also pointed out to me, the Headmaster still was part of Harry's life for 9 months out of the year. He could adjust to the new reality given how while we had managed to adopt Harry from right out underneath him, we didn't have the political wherewithal to directly challenge him for his past crimes relating to Harry. As my fellow solicitor Martin pointed out to me, for all we knew there were elements in the Wizengamot, Ministry and the Department of Mysteries who may have known all along and so been party to the Headmaster's plan.

It was easy to see Dumbledore as this Machiavellian mastermind, evilly moving people around like pawns but there might be a lot going on the world at large didn't know. Xenophilius had often pointed out how the story of the Boy-Who-Lived had holes in it given how only a 15 month old baby was the only surviving witness. So who is to say what sort of things might have been discovered by the secretive wizards of the Department of Mysteries who later inspected the bolt hole house in Godric's Hollow? Perhaps there was a good reason Harry had to stay at the Dursleys.

Not that Andrey and I cared one whit about that. There was no way we were going to allow any child to live under those conditions if we could help it. Plus Andrey, disgraced or not, took her duties as a Black very seriously and with Sirius out of the picture, she felt it was her place to care for Harry.

However as January days crept towards February, it seemed that no one was going to challenge our adoption of Harry. Indeed it was almost April when the Daily Prophet found out about it; a staggering lag on their part when it came to reporting on all things relating to the Boy-Who-Lived. To me this meant Dumbledore hadn't done a thing in regards to the adoption and none of us in on it certainly weren't going to bring it up.

So for a change, Harry's life had taken a turn for the better. He now had a family to look after him and his interests. He even had a older sister to look up to.

Of course it didn't help that that very sister also seemed bent on getting him killed!

**XxXxX**

**GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – JANUARY 3****rd**** 1993 – LATE MORNING**

"Are you sure about this Tonks?" Harry asked as he took off his helmet and handed it to his new adopted sister.

Tonks took his helmet with a nod and shrunk them both and stored them in a small satchel attached to the side of the scooter, "You bet your skinny arse I am! I've wanted to do this for ages but I figured I'd probably set off the wards in a way even I wasn't willing to try. But with you here…"

Harry looked around before cocking his head towards the scooter they had arrived on. "Aren't you worried someone saw you shrink our helmets?"

Tonks laughed, "Muggles can't see us from here. Remember the piece of paper I showed you earlier? The Black's London townhouse is under a family charm which keeps it from being seen by Muggles and most Magicals as well. It's similar to the Fidelius Charm but a lot more stable. It's been a closely guarded Black secret for centuries. Mum says if she her father hadn't given her the secret on the sly, old Walpurga Black probably would have had them murdered in their first year of marriage. It's also why Mum and Dad are so confident the Headmaster wasn't going to show up and steal you away."

Harry shook his head, "Wow! This Walpurga sounds like a right terror."

"You have no idea! From the way Dad tells it, Walpurga could be the poster child of why cousins shouldn't marry. Anyway the reason I think we can get in is you're Sirius' godson. For all Walpurga's screaming and hatred, Mum found out when doing research regarding you that Sirius is still the official heir to House Black given his younger brother died back in the war. So the wards should recognize both of us enough as related to the head of House Black to get in." Tonks explained.

"And were doing this again, why?" Harry asked. This seemed to be something up the Twin's alley.

"Because it'll be fun!" Tonks beamed before elbowing him in the ribs, "Come on Harry! Where is your Gryffindor spirit?"

"Safely stored in my trunk back at home I think," Harry said guardedly. Given what he knew of the wards back at the Tonks place (his home now; he couldn't get over that fact) he wasn't so sure he'd like to test the wards here just on his new sister's say so.

Tonks pulled him towards the front door. "Oh don't be a spoilsport. As Sirius' godson, the wards won't blast you. At worst you'll just get a bit of a shock. I know you've had worse playing Quidditch."

At the front door, which like the whole front façade seemed to have seen better days, Tonks motioned to a brass plate where a normal buzzer would be on a Muggle home. "Just press your right hand there and state that you are Harry James Potter, godson to Sirius Orion Black and you wish entry to the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Warily Harry put his hand on the plate and repeated the words in a voice he hoped was firm.

Both tensed when there was a loud click but for a few seconds there was nothing. Tonks looked at Harry with a smile, "Let us enter the parlor the spider said to the fly!"

Harry frowned, "Not sure I like that metaphor, _sis_."

"Blah, blah, blah! Worry on your own time!" Tonks said as she pushed the door open and went inside.

Harry paused until he heard Tonks cry out along with a crash followed by a old woman's voice beginning to scream and curse. He dashed into the foyer to find his new adopted sister sprawled over what looked to be an umbrella stand made out of a troll let. Above her a portrait of one of the ugliest witches he'd ever seen was screaming about thieves and violators of the House of Black.

As Harry moved to help Tonks up, the portrait saw him. The wild look in the portrait's eyes went from crazy to angry. "James Potter! How dare you enter the Ancient and Noble House of Black! Filling up my boy's head with lies and your Gryffindor weaknesses! Betrayer of the blood! Potter weakling! Marrying that freak of a mudblood! Dorea should have strangled you in your cradle!"

Hearing his mother called a mudblood was enough to set Harry off, "SHUT UP YOU HARRIDAN! How dare you call my mother a mudblood! At least she wasn't an inbred bitch like you!"

The witch in the portrait took a breath (or looked like she did if she could actually breathe) as if to go into a new tirade but stopped and squinted at him. She paused a bit before saying, "Wait, you are not James Potter. No with those eyes…yes you must be the boy. The boy that brought down the Dark Lord."

Harry brandished his wand, "Yeah and I'll bring you down too if you ever bad mouth my mother again!"

"Bez not threatening the mistress, nasty Potter boy!" a gravelly voice came from the gloom of the corridor leading deeper into the house.

Tonks got up and shook her head, "So you're still alive Kreacher. Mum wasn't sure since you're pretty old for an elf especially with no one here to bond to."

Harry's eyes widened as a house elf walked into the light. Unlike Dobby, this elf was obviously old and there seemed to be an air of menace and just a bit of insanity in his eyes.

"Kreacher serves the Ancient and Noble House of Black. He would bez not dishonoring his mistress by dying! The house must bez looked after," the elf said in a tone which might sound proud if it also didn't sound affronted that Tonks would think such a thing.

Not knowing anything about house elves, Harry decided to try to befriend this one. He stuck out his hand, "Hello Kreacher; my name is Harry Potter."

Kreacher looked at the hand as it was diseased. He mumbled under his breath something Harry couldn't catch but didn't think he wanted to given how the portrait had reacted to him.

Sure enough the portrait barked out, "Kreacher, remove these two at once! They sully the proud name of Black."

Kreacher bowed his head and wrung his hands, "Oh Kreacher bez ever so sorry, mistress. The house bez accepting them. Poor Kreacher cannot bez throwing them out as they richly deserve."

Tonks looked over at Harry with a smirk, "You'd ask Dad earlier why Sirius ran away from home and stayed at your Dad's. I'm sure you can see why now."

Harry nodded as the portrait harangued the poor elf with suggestions on how to get rid of them, none of them it seemed the elf could do. "Hey Tonks, this place gives me the creeps so let's do what you wanted to do and get out of here. I think that the elf is going to have a stroke if we stay too long."

Tonks snorted at this that left Harry knowing she didn't care. He figured she'd probably heard enough horror stories from her mother about the elf and her one-time mistress.

He followed Tonks as she made her way into the house. To Harry it seemed the Blacks were heavy into a horror movie motif when it came to decorating. Finally Tonks found what she was looking for. In what looked to be a sitting room was an entire wall covered with an elaborate family tree.

Tonks gestured to it, "Now this isn't the official tree. The official House tapestry in probably in the vault at Gringotts which shows all the members of House Black, even the ones they'd rather forget."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Tonks pointed to certain faces which looked like they had been hit with a hex. "See those? Walpurga blasted off anyone she didn't think fit her idea of who should hold the name of Black."

Harry tried to get a better look but the tapestry was practically unreadable with the heavy layer of grime on it. "Any chance you can clean off the muck?" he asked.

Tonks raised her wand before a thoughtful look crossed her face, "Hmm, I'd rather not chance any magic in this house if I can avoid it. Call for Kreacher; have him do it."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"Hey, I'm only the daughter of a mudblood to a disgraced daughter in the eyes of this House. You at least are a Potter even if your mother was a muggleborn not to mention Sirius' godson. He'll probably obey you better. Just call for him and we'll see."

"Kreacher!" Harry called out tentatively.

The elf showed up with a pop, "What bez you wanting, misbegotten son of a traitorous house?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at this but didn't say anything. Instead he just asked politely, "Kreacher, Tonks here is trying to teach me more about my relatives given I was forced to grow up with Muggles and so do not know my own relatives. Could you please clean off this tapestries so I can learn about the Ancient and Noble House of Black?"

He saw Tonks nod approvingly as the old house elf considered it for a moment before a few waves of his hand had cleaned the tapestry off. With some more disparaging mutterings, the elf popped away.

Harry gestured to the tapestry, "I'm surprised it took so many passes for Kreacher to clean that."

Tonks shrugged, "House elves get a lot of their power from their House. With Sirius in prison and no one living here, there is only the ambient magic from generations of Blacks living here. Beyond being an old elf, Kreacher just doesn't have the power he should have."

Harry looked at the tapestry and quickly found his great-grandmother. As he suspected, Dorea Black's face had been blasted off. Quite a few of the more recent generation's faces were so defaced. Harry had to frown at the magical faces of Draco and Bellatrix LeStrange. It was sort of scary how closely the witch who had driven Neville's parents insane looked like her older sister.

Tonks seemed to notice where he was looking, "Yeah the resemblance is rather striking. Worse is I normally look a lot like my mother but there are too many people who remember Bellatrix terrorizing them during the war so I've fiddle with my face a bit and go with the hair like I do. Mum hates it but she doesn't interact with people like I have to especially at the auror academy."

Harry nodded at this. At least he resembled someone most people liked if all the comments about his father could be believed. He couldn't imagine having to deal with looking like a famous serial killer.

Harry's eyes roamed the portrait for awhile, seeing all the certain ways he was distantly related to people like Ron and Neville and quite a few of his classmates. Finally he asked, "So now what?"

Tonks frowned, "I'm not sure. Honestly I wasn't really thinking we'd make it this far."

Both teens gave a start when Kreacher's voice came from behind them, "The library bez an interesting place. Many Blacks bez enjoying it."

Harry looked at Tonks who just looked back before shrugging. "Okay Kreacher, lead the way if you would."

The old elf smirked and led them up a flight of stairs past sleeping portraits. Along the way Tonks pointed out that like with Kreacher, there wasn't enough magic to keep everything at full strength which is why only the most recent portrait of Walpurga was active.

Finally the elf gestured to a set of ornate doors, "The Black library."

Again Harry looked at Tonks for guidance. The pink-haired witch only shrugged once again, "No guts; no glory as you Gryffs like to say." She opened the doors only to stop with a, "Oh wow!"

Harry looked into the room and immediately saw what she meant. To put it crudely, Hermione would cream her robes to be in his shoes right then and there.

The pair carefully crept into the room and looked around. Unlike the rest of the house, the library seemed better kept. Perhaps because of the books, Kreacher felt the need to work harder on this room. Neither teen noticed Kreacher's look of satisfaction as the doors closed behind him.

"Wow Harry! You don't know enough about Magical culture to realize what a gold mine this is! My old Ravenclaw buddies would saw off their legs to see some of the tomes in here! What's mind boggling is this may not be all of it! I mean this is just the townhouse, there still is the Black Manor which probably has even more of the same!" Tonks said in almost a reverent whisper.

Harry realized Tonks was right about not knowing enough because he had barely looked at the books and instead was looking at the assortment of weapons, brooms and other items which lined the walls which weren't covered in books. The room felt like it could double as a museum of antiquities.

Tonks squealed, "Merlin! They have a copy of 'Duel of the Ages' here! Mad-Eye at the Auror Academy would give his other eye to look at this!"

As Tonks reached for the book, Harry happened to look at Kreacher to see the little elf lean forward in anticipation with a evil gleam in his eyes. "Tonks wait!"

But it was too late. The second Tonks had pulled the book off the shelf there was a wailing shriek which seemed to pierce them to the bone. Suddenly the perimeter of the room was ringed with a purple flame laced with gold. These flames didn't seem to damage anything but suddenly started to contract inward.

Harry was pretty sure this lack of damage wasn't going to apply to him or Tonks. "What did you do Kreacher?"

The elf just gave an evil laugh, "Nasty thieves bez taking things they shouldn't! Nasty thieves get their just reward! Kreacher's mistress will bez so pleased!"

With a curse Tonks dropped the book and pointed her wand at the elf.

"No Tonks! That may set off more defenses!" Harry yelled.

"Fuck!" Tonks yelled in frustration as it became apparent Harry was probably right given that Kreacher hadn't blinked when the wand had been pointed right between his eyes.

The flames were growing closer, "What do we do? Can you teleport us out of here?" Harry asked.

"Teleport? Oh apparate! I doubt it; grab my arm." Tonks said as she ran to him.

Harry took her arm and cringed given what he remember what it had felt like when Mr. Lovegood had taken him and Luna to Platform 9¾.

Tonks face scrunched up in concentration before she cursed, "Fuck again! It's not working!" She looked around and Harry could see her starting to panic as Kreacher popped away with another evil laugh.

Looking around Harry knew he didn't have much time. The flames were closing in. They blocked the door just as they blocked the windows. Or did they?

"Tonks! Do you think we can get through those windows?" Harry yelled over the roaring of the flames as they closed in.

"Yes but we can't to them! Oh my god! I've killed us! We're going to die!" Tonks wailed.

Harry gave Tonks' arm a squeeze, "We're not dead yet!" Harry gestured towards one of the brooms along the wall and concentrated his magic like he had never done before since he knew he'd only get one shot at this. With a roar he shouted, "_**UP!**_"

Tonks gave a cry of surprise as one of the brooms flew from its place on the wall to come and hover before Harry.

"Get on quick!" Harry yelled as he mounted the broom. As Tonks clambered on, Harry steeled himself. He was going to have to do the same thing Neville had to do last year. Take off with as much speed as possible. "Blow the window!" Harry yelled as he willed the broom to move and yet not move at the same time. In his mind he imagined a car with its tires spinning and smoking.

"_**Bombarda!**_" Tonks cast and one of the windows shattered with a gratifying crash.

Just as the flames rushed in, Harry kicked off. His attempted at 'revving the engine' seemed to have worked given how they shot through the air much faster than Harry had ever done from a cold start. In a flash they were over the flames and through the window to which Harry had to bank hard to avoid going past the ward which kept the home hidden from Muggles.

He managed it but also managed to crash them into the scruffy lawn in front of the house, snapping the broom into pieces on landing. For a moment neither teen did more than moan in pain. Grass or not, slamming into the ground was never fun.

Finally Harry looked at Tonks. "Sis? How about we never to that again?"

Tonks gave a tired smiled and a chuckled which quickly turned into a wince, "I won't tell if you won't tell."

Harry looked up at the window they had crashed through. He could see Kreacher staring down at them in hatred as he began to repair the window.. "That is one crazy elf. Not that I've met a sane elf so far."

Tonks grunted before groaning while examining her arm which was already red and looking to become an amazing bruise.

"Auto accident?" Harry asked. He didn't want to lie but right now telling the truth to his new parents was about the last thing he wanted to do.

Tonks thought about it before nodding, "Auto accident it is!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

My first brush with House Black turned out to set the stage for later encounters as every one seemed to be, in some way, a comedy of errors except when it came to Bellatrix. Many people have remarked how 'normal' I am given my upbringing at the Dursleys. Frankly given the environment Sirius grew up with, I'm amazed he wasn't committed before ever making it to Hogwarts.

However my brush with Walpurga's portrait and Kreacher did give me a perspective of how people like Draco saw the world. The tapestry had laid it all out for me. Anything the Purebloods didn't like, they rejected and treated as if it didn't exist. To Walpurga Black, simply casting out her own son came as easy as blasting him off the tapestry. He didn't fit her world view and so was discarded. Out of sight, out of mind.

I would mention this quite often over the next few years to Hermione when she'd be about ready to throttle the likes of Draco, Pansy and Theo. To them Muggle advances or great deeds done by the Muggleborn simply didn't exist to them. Their worldview said it was impossible and so to them they purposely didn't see them. While this infuriated Hermione, my comments at least got her not to continually try to get people to see who were purposively blind.

In many ways the same could be said about Dumbledore's actions. He was a great man as Hagrid told me that first day. Great men don't leave a baby with abusive relatives nor do they meddle in his life. Yet that is exactly what he did and got away with it for so long because most Magicals had eyes which refuse to see what was right in front of them.

Even to this day so many refuse to see. Hopefully this volume will finally remove the blinders which have kept Magical Britain in the dark for too long.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 15 Preview**: It's back to Hogwarts. What will strike first? The "wizard zapping snake" or Dumbledore! Canon (and the Weasley Family) takes a beating next time!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: A little after I posted the last chapter, I went through and made a lot of corrections to bring the format of each chapter into line with how I'm doing things now. In the course of this, I made some corrections. Most are minor but I did make a major change to Chapter 2 given how it was exposition heavy and not fitting the flashback format. That and I added a scene which I think helps shows Katie's fire and determination. So you might want to go back and review the series if you haven't in awhile as I did make changes.

**Andrey**: One of the nicknames based off of Andromeda. I dislike a refined women like Andromeda having a nickname like Andy even if it does go well with Trixie and Cissy.

**Elf Speak**: As many have mentioned, fan-fiction has flanderized house elf speech pretty badly since in canon they really don't talk that bad. Still, it is kind of fun to write it that way.

**Yule Rituals**: I had wanted to do a bit about magical Yule. Given I am a pagan of the Asatru bent myself, I wanted to explore this. However I realized this was would end up being a drag on the story. Perhaps in later chapters I will revisit it. Besides some people might feel I'm preaching. If you are interested in it, the fic _Prince of a Dark Kingdom_ (ID #3766574) has a lot of good pagan type stuff in it.


	15. Misdirections

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_I don't believe in villains - just people who channel their energy in the wrong way_." – **Elizabeth McGovern** – American actress

**LAST UPDATED**: 05-22-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – MISDIRECTIONS**

**XxXxX**

**THE BLUE BICYCLE RESTAURANT****, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – EVENING**

Luna watched the concierge depart before looking around in appreciation. The Blue Bicycle, for having an odd name for such a fancy eatery, was certainly delivering on their boast as one of the best romantic evening spots in York.

"It looks like I was right," Katie said with a smile. "I knew you'd love this place. I certainly fell in love with it the first time Harry took me here."

Luna kept drinking in the décor and merely nodded. Seeing a painting done by a famous artist Muggles never realized was a wizard made her turn to mention it Katie. Before she could speak, however, a familiar voice came from behind her.

"My Lady Potter and Lady Lovegood! Welcome to the Blue Bicycle. I will be very happy to be your server for this fine evening."

Luna looked up to see an old friend. "Colin! Whatever are you doing here? I mean you are obviously working but why? You are a famous photographer!"

Colin smiled a bit ruefully, "A famous photographer with lots of bills. Come on Luna, you know from your Quibbler time it's feast to famine in regards to money for people in my line of work. I work here to have a reliable source of income. Plus I do a lot of photo shoots here for guests and weddings. It's steady work and they don't give me grief when I go away on photo shoots."

"When is your next one?" Katie asked. "I think I remember Ollie saying something about some sporting event coming up soon that you'll be covering?"

Colin chuckled as he handed the blondes the wine list and menu. "Not just a sporting event but the first ever Youth Olympics in Singapore! Two of the children from Poppy Place are competing. I'm sure Pomfrey would have been thrilled to see it."

"I am sure wherever her spirit resides or whatever new shell she wears, she certainly knows at some level and _**is**_ proud," Luna said with a touch of melancholy.

Katie frowned a bit as well, "I hope so. Survive two Voldemort wars, all those years of students, especially Harry _**and**_ the Twins only to get taken by Dragonpox. Just not fair. Oh well, at least Harry naming his first orphanage after her was about the only thing Harry's ever done which nobody complained about."

Colin gestured to the menu, "I'd tell you the specials but we've had a bit of a snafu in the kitchen and frankly they're not worth the time of two beautiful ladies like yourself. For you, Lady Lovegood, I would recommend the herb-crusted tuna with mooli and for Lady Potter I think you will enjoy the lamb chops with blackberry-pear chutney. Can I get you anything now or would you like a moment to review the wine list?"

Katie shook her head, "I don't know about Luna but I'll have a glass of the 2007 Sekt Brut von Buhl riesling."

Luna glanced at the wine list and also shook her head, "I will have the 2006 WillaKenzie Estate Blanc de Pinots, if you would be so kind.

Colin seemed surprised by her order, "I have just spent the last year in the Pacific North West, Colin. I have become rather partial to their wines. I am actually surprised you have some."

Colin flashed a charming smile, "Our sommelier isn't paid the big bucks for nothing. She's really good at what she does. Should I be expecting his nibs, the Lord Potter to be arriving shortly? I have a new rosé I'm sure he'll enjoy."

Katie laughed, "No, we left 'his nibs' at home tonight with the kids. Or more accurately he doesn't know Luna's back yet. Time enough tomorrow to deal with the husband and the horde."

Colin nodded in understanding, "I hear you. It's why Brad and I have put off adopting. Just watching Dennis is enough for me to know I need a lot more open time and steady paycheck before I try to be a parent. I can see why you might want a night off before diving back in."

Luna smiled, "Oh you should not wait. People who say they are not ready for children do not realize the truth: you are never ready for children. In fact you can _**never**_ be ready enough for children. You just have to dive in, hold on tight and enjoy the ride."

Colin chuckled at this, "I will be back shortly with your wine. I would also like to point out our current antipasto plate is, as they say, _to die for_. I highly recommend it."

Luna was amused at the look on Katie's face as the blonde shook her head in bemusement. "What is so funny, Katie?"

"Oh just how Colin can go from being that photographer guy you know to a gay diva. I know he's just playing it up for laughs but it's still rather funny every time he does it.

"He and Brad make a good couple and I believe will make very good parents," Luna predicted.

"No doubt. Of course it helps his brother seems to have done all the usual parent mistakes so Colin can see what not to do. Poor Dennis! Harry did warn him that life as an auror would probably be a lot more hectic than heroic." Katie said with a grin.

"Yes well I think saying Dennis has made mistakes is a bit much. It is not as we are the model of good parents." Luna remarked.

"Oh no, we're awesome parents," Katie said. "I blame everything our children do wrong on that Marauder blood our husband foisted on our children. He's to blame for everything!"

The two witches shared a laugh at this. It was an old joke whenever the children did something bad. Broken vase? Blame the Marauder Blood and their husband's role in it.

"Oh I think Sirius and even Remus share some of the blame even if there is no blood connection," Luna said mildly.

"That and Tonks. I think she must have irritated some spirit or something for all the weird things which seem to happen around her." Katie joked.

"Perhaps we should do an exorcism for the sake of the children?" Luna asked with an arched eyebrow.

Katie pretended to think about it, "Nah, I think we'd end up losing our husband in a puff of smoke. Now there is a boy who must have been a bad boy in his previous life."

Luna's smile faltered and her eyes took on a far-away look. Katie's face immediately grew serious. She knew this was Luna's 'fey' look.

After a second, Luna shook her head and smile shyly, "Sorry."

"What did you see?" Katie asked curiously.

"Not anything per se. I just suddenly realized how much Harry, Severus and even Voldemort and Dumbledore suffered the '_sins of the father_' in a way. The Dark Lord hated the concept of his father while Severus had an abusive one. Dumbledore's life took a big turn when his father avenged what had happened to his daughter." Luna explained.

Luna unfolded her napkin and put it on her lap, "Harry, on the other hand was either punished for being James' son or had the bar set very high because of the same man. So sad seeing the pain of one generation being repeated into the next."

Katie nodded, "Funny you should think of that given where we are in your book. I mean in many ways the Chamber of Secrets incident was a sort of repeat of what had gone before 50 years prior."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HERMIONE GRANGER**

Great man or manipulative genius or both, one had to hand it to Albus Dumbledore when it came to obfuscation, he was the master. There were so many times in discussions with the Headmaster I felt I was finally getting some answers when I'd realize later he had once again distracted me with verbal smoke and mirrors. Of course Albus Dumbledore had more than clever words to help hide his plans.

By the end of 1992, the Hogwarts infirmary not only held a two petrified students but a cat and a ghost with little to go on how it happened. The last time the Chamber of Secrets opened, a student died in a manner consistent in many ways to the Killing Curse given there hadn't been a mark on Myrtle's body when she was found. All very mysterious and unexplained and even the Headmaster seemed at a loss of what really was going on.

So one would think with Draco proudly proclaiming the Heir had returned and opened the Chamber and the staff unable to even determine what the culprit could be would mean there would be at least one set of parents becoming just a tad bit concerned about their child's safety.

You would be wrong of course. Oh I am sure if the parents of all the Hogwarts students had known what was going on, they would have pitched a right fit. In fact if my daughter was subjected to a tenth of what I was during my Hogwarts years, I would sue the school till there was nothing left but the foundation stones.

Like many other magical sites around the world, Hogwarts is a special case. Too few people understand some of the truly incredible things possible due to all the magic the very stones of Hogwarts absorbs. Almost like a vampire, Hogwarts feeds on the energy released by staff and students, the fear, the love, the drama and the dreams of students year after year all the while soaking up the natural power of where three ley lines intersect.

And all of this magic was at the command of the Headmaster.

Almost like Room of Requirements, if the Headmaster directed it, Hogwarts was capable of many things. I am certain Dumbledore did something which made Hogwarts think (if Hogwarts can be said to think that is) that any children telling their parents of the danger would be a direct threat to the school. Hogwarts was first a castle, a bastion of defense, before it was a school so it responded to the threat of the school closing appropriately.

So while Colin and Justin laid petrified, not one student deemed it worthy of mentioning in letters back home. During the holiday, questions of how term was going probably were filled with the tale of Harry being a parselmouth instead of the strange goings on at school.

It really is an amazing display of magical compulsion and goes a long way to explaining why Dumbledore never left his post as Headmaster to become Minister. As Headmaster he had the perfect base to act from with powers few could even contemplate at his disposal.

Such was this power that even people suspicious of the Headmaster's motives could only research the issue but never once thought to bring it up to our parents or guardians. So come the New Year we all blithely loaded back up on the Express and headed back to Scotland and danger.

**XxXxX**

**LIBRARY, HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND – JANUARY 7****th**** 1993 – EVENING**

"I think we may have be reading too much into the what Myrtle told us. She only thought she heard parseltongue recently and before she was murdered. Given what Harry has been hearing, it seems related but over the holiday I'm wondering if looking for a big snake is the right answer," Hermione explained to the group. Everyone from their 'secret group' was there except for Ollie with the addition of Luna who had just wandered in and sat down silently with an odd smile on her face. No one felt comfortable kicking her out.

"Why not, Hermione?" Neville asked. Around the table, most of the looks showed Neville's questions was on everyone's mind. Only Luna looked on with her normally dreamy look.

Hermione tapped the list she had in front of her, "Let's look at the facts. Of magical snakes we have the coatl which isn't native to England and whose venom kills. Then there is the basilisk but they do not petrify, their vision kills and their venom is one of the most deadly known. As the 'king of serpents' they get really big and eat a lot. A basilisk would never pass up an easy meal like a petrified person. The same goes for hydras."

Hermione paused to see if anyone disagreed with her. "Then we have gorgons. From what I've found gorgons don't speak parseltongue and their petrifaction power turns the victim into stone so that counts them out."

She flipped a page, "So that leaves us with various wyrms which some resources say may be understandable to a parselmouth."

"It depends on how intelligent they are. Lindwyrms are not very smart and will not respond. Plus you have to understand parsel magic in a way forces non-magical snakes to be able to converse on our level. It does not, therefore, always interact with sentient, magical serpents," Luna said in a detached, ethereal voice.

Yet it is was what she said and not how she said it which made everyone at the table look at her in surprise.

Harry leaned forward, "That's very interesting Luna. How do you know this?" he said quickly before Hermione could say anything. While she had been better around the lithe blonde, Hermione could be snappy at times.

Luna shrugged slightly, "Artemis Scamander is a family friend. While his book _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them _is very informative, I have heard him say quite often to my father how much he left out which will go into his next volume. Much of that relates to serpents, wyrms and dragons. Indeed I am surprised you have not gotten a letter from him, Harry. The druids refuse on principle to help him with his animal trapping so you being a parselmouth could be of great value to him."

Harry looked up and found Katie looking at him with a knowing look on her face. Harry was reminded of the previous year when she had warned him about how a lot of people would be interested in him because of his fame and fortune. Now he had another thing to worry about.

With a slight shake of his head, he turned to Hermione, "Okay do you have other reasons why it may not be some sort of snake?"

"Well there is the fact that none of the portraits have seen a thing. I mean let's say we're up against something odd like a ophidian which has either mutated or been magically altered in some way to where its breath petrifies instead of causes fear. Given Salazar Slytherin's love of snakes, I could see him breeding ophidians to act as guardians since they wouldn't kill students who got to curious about areas they shouldn't. But while they don't get as big as say a basilisk, there is no way any of the portraits would miss one slithering around petrifying students." Hermione explained.

"That makes a lot of sense," Sally-Anne said. "I mean as we've found out, you can't seem to go 3 meters in this castle without there being a portrait hanging around watching you."

Fay made a face, "Plus shouldn't the house elves have seen something? I haven't met one but from what I've heard listening to Twins brag about their time in the kitchens it would seem they are all over the castle cleaning. Surely they would have seen something."

"I agree," Katie said. "I was down in the kitchens just last night with the Twins to try and score any leftover cake from the feast they might have. They were all smiles to us. Not something you'd expect if there was some big snake slithering around attacking students. They were just happy to see us as always."

"Exactly!" Hermione said, "So if the portraits and house elves can't find anything and the staff didn't find anything over the break, it implies that whatever was responsible for Colin and Justin had left which then points to the students. Given what happened last year, there is a perfectly good explanation; Voldemort has possessed a student. Maybe whatever spell he's using isn't strong enough to kill since his host is only a young girl. Plus it would explain the parsel speech Myrtle heard.

While most around the table nodded at this, Harry saw Daphne frown, "I take it you don't think that's the answer, Daphne?" he asked.

Daphne pursed her lips, "Not exactly. I agree with Hermione how the Dark Lord possessing a student could fit the facts we have better. But I'm not so sure. Why, and for that matter, how did the Dark Lord petrify Sir Nicholas? Why petrify Mrs. Norris? I mean harming a ghost might help spread terror but taking our Filch's cat? Not something us students are going to fret about."

"Probably give him a special school award instead," Neville said with a grin.

"Maybe the purposes isn't to spread terror no matter what Draco said but to discredit Harry. We've all seen how people are treating him after that day of the dueling club even if Harry was able to quash the idea he could be the Heir of Slytherin. That and how he was at the scene when Justin was petrified has a lot of my fellow 'Puffs suspicious of him," Lilith said with an apologetic look in Harry's direction.

Harry made a face, "I think Lilith brings up a good point. Okay I could see how discrediting me could be something Voldemort might want but it certainly doesn't jive with Dobby's warning. While he can't say anything specific, each time he's talked to me he's said about how it this plot by the Malfoys is life-threateningly dangerous. Trying to smear me with some petrifications doesn't seem all that life-threatening to me."

"That and you would hope with all the power he has at his fingertips that the Headmaster would figure out a way to keep Voldemort from piggy-backing his way back into Hogwarts after what happened last year," Katie pointed out.

Harry ran his hand through his unruly hair, "I don't know. Hermione makes a good point, maybe we should be looking for things other than a big snake but possession has its own problems. We're missing something; some important piece of evidence."

Neville frowned, "I hope no one has to die for us to figure out what that evidence is."

Harry nodded, "So do I, Neville; so do I."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** GINEVRA WEASLEY**

People who are stressed often say things which sound good at the time but really are bunk. Such was the case with my father after Harry rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets. The stress of worrying about his only daughter must have been heavy on my dad for him to yell at me saying, "_Never_ trust anything that can think for itself if _you can't see_ where it keeps its _brain_."

Really Dad? Really?

While I was only a Firstie during the Chamber of Secrets incident, I was already aware and even interacted with on a daily basis of all sorts of things which either thought or seemed to think without any obvious brains. Hogwarts is filled with them. Many would argue the biggest is Hogwarts itself with its moving staircases and things such as the Room of Requirements. I know I certainly thought back to my father's comments when I was shown the room when I finally returned to Hogwarts for my NEWTs.

Tom Riddle's diary to me as a Firstie, especially one growing up in the magical world, was no odder or seemingly dangerous as the numerous portraits that lined the walls of Hogwarts. So I think I could be forgiven being suckered by it especially the mind driving it was of the same mind which had deceived Albus Dumbledore himself 50 years earlier.

From whispered comments I've heard over the years, my crush on Harry is supposedly why I was so easy prey for the Riddle Diary. This really isn't true at all. Certainly I had a crush on Harry. How could I not? My mum had been priming me to have one since I was old enough to understand the stories she read me.

Yet the real reason was mostly growing up with Molly Weasley as a mother, especially being the first Weasley girl in my father's line for many generations. I've heard many comments over the years and even read through some of the rough drafts of other testimonials going into this book. I know how my family was seen. Yet while I would be the last to challenge that my family was covertly anti-muggle in the way common to Light side purebloods, much of our estrangement from our Muggle neighbors in Ottery St. Catchpole was due to my mother's over-protectiveness.

History has not been kind to my mum and in many ways she brought it on herself. Though like me in regards to Riddle, few at the time could say no to Albus Dumbledore. However what really was the main thing which drove Molly Weasley was how, like so many other families, the war took a prosperous family tree and lopped it down with only a seedling or two to hopefully bring the family back to life.

Mum was obsessed with this. If she wasn't so tied to the pureblood ideal of family lands, I am positive she would have nagged my dad into moving out of England the moment it seemed that the Voldemort was still alive. If there was something which could be dangerous, she was against it. For all the Quidditch we played at the Burrow, it was always something my mum barely tolerated and even then I'm sure my Dad got an earful for every bruise, scrape or sprain not matter how easily cured with a wave of a wand.

Recently I was helping watch my friend Dennis' children while he and his wife had a night out. It was close to Christmas so we ended up watching this famous Muggle holiday movie from America. In it a small child is bundled up against the cold so much that the poor child couldn't lower his arms. While the kids laughed as this, I was struck how in a way that is exactly what my mum had done to me: she wrapped me up so tightly in a safety blanket to keep me safe to the point where I never developed the skills necessary to sense trouble when it was right in my face. Knowing I was about to be pranked by the Twins was one thing. Realizing I was pouring my very soul into the clutches of the Dark Lord was beyond me.

In trying to keep me safe, my mum almost cost me my life and that of Harry Potter who risked everything to save me.

**XxXxX**

**2****nd**** YEAR DORMS, GRYFFINDOR TOWER, HOGWARTS – FEBRUARY 14****th**** 1993 – EVENING**

Harry watched the snow pile up on the window sill while Ron and Seamus were arguing with Dean about football again. The pair still hadn't gotten over the few footie games played before the weather had gotten too nasty. Ron, it seemed, acted like a few pick-up games come Spring was somehow going to negatively affect the Quidditch season. Oddly enough for a half-blood, Seamus didn't seem to understand why anyone would want to kick a ball around the pitch if one had access to Quidditch.

Dean somehow managed to hold his own and his temper against his roommates. Harry, on the other hand, sometimes wanted to hex the pair of them. They really needed another topic to get all steamed up about.

As the snow continued to swirl outside the window, Harry had a lot to think about. It had been over a month and so far nothing had happened. No new attacks and Dumbledore hadn't said a thing to him. To Harry's surprise he hadn't even admonished Harry for the deception which took him to the Tonks instead of the Dursleys.

True, the Headmaster had seemed rather put out the first Wednesday back at school. A later letter from Ted had said it was a given the Headmaster had learned of the Tonks adoption late the previous day. Harry was glad Ted had thought the best way to get letters to and from Harry was simply to send it through another party. Given how Katie's friend, Leanne Creswell, was Martin Creswell's niece, she made the perfect courier.

Harry smiled. He doubted even Albus Dumbledore wasn't going to mess with mail coming from a powerful solicitor.

Still after being all keyed up about the petrifications and worries about the Headmaster, the last month had mostly been quiet. About the only drama concerned Ginny Weasley although while he felt bad for the girl, given his two years of dealing with Percy as his year's designated prefect made him think he was the primary reason for his sisters bad mood.

Harry grimaced. He was going to be happy come 4th year to be rid of 'Perfect Prefect Percy' as the Twins called him disparagingly. He was like having a evil step-mother for a den mother at times. He didn't treat his sister much better.

Still, he now had a new mystery to deal with. A magical diary someone had tried to destroy. Maybe trying to unlock why someone had tried to get rid of it would be a challenge.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** LUNA LOVEGOOD**

My first year was lonely.

I had high hopes that with my long-time friend Ginevra away from her dominating mother that we would connect again. While at first this seemed to happen, even if Ravenclaw and Gryffindor shared few classes, Ginevra soon became cold and distant.

Around the same time I began to learn first-hand how Ravenclaws dealt with oddity and non-linear thinking. The pranks started small but rapidly escalated. Most of it was my fault without realizing it although at the time my mind was hardly in a state to reason such things. People familiar with me from that time know it took a lot to get a reaction out of me. Thus pranks which would cause a scene when played on others barely made me blink. This made the instigators more determined to get a rise out of me.

I did not play along because for the most part I did not realize I was being hazed. Oh sure it was off-putting but I was too functionally neurotic at the time to really care. However the few times I would wandered into Harry's group of secret friends, I found an acceptance (at least from him, Katie and to an extent Lilith) which gave me a warm feeling.

It was this warm feeling which started to make me feel uncomfortable when I lacked it. The more the pranks escalated, the less I felt that warmth. This, in turn, made me turn even more inward. So much so that instead of seeking out the very people who made me feel good, I became even more introverted.

Luckily for me, there was one in the castle with some experience dealing with introverts.

**XxXxX**

**THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR, HOGWARTS – MARCH 4****th**** 1993 – EVENING**

There she was!

Katie breathed a sigh of relief. Finding the little Ravenclaw had turned out to be almost as hard as tracking Harry down last year and he, at least, had done so mostly due to his dad's invisibility cloak!

"Hey Luna; long time no see," Katie said as she walked up to the blonde who was humming to herself while examining one of the many doors in the corridor. Katie got a shock when she realized it was the very door which lead to the room Fluffy had been kept in.

Luna looked up with that perpetually surprised look she seem to have, "Hmmm? Oh hello, Katherine Bell. This is a very interesting portal. It feels like adventure." Luna said in her normal, breathy, distracted way before turning back to it.

Katie paused before saying anything. She couldn't be sure if Luna was being 'normal' or was ignoring her. "Well I guess adventure is a good word for it although at the time I would think it was more hair-raising and terrifying given how the five of us who went through that door last year could have easily died. Ollie almost did."

Luna looked up again with something almost akin to interest. "Really? How interesting. Does anyone know this story? My father loves stories. He prints them in the Quibbler." For a moment something resembling sadness washed over the young witch's face. "Sadly to few people take them seriously."

Katie was about to respond to this when something caught her eye: Luna wasn't wearing any shoes. "Uhm Luna…where are your shoes? You're going to catch your death running around barefoot."

"I am sure I do not know. Much of my wardrobe seems to have wandered off. That which has not has often become rather itchy or make my skin break out in a rash. It can be most painful and uncomfortable. I have given up wearing knickers for quite some time now." Luna said as if this was just business as usual for her."

Katie was surprised by this. Sure she had had many a similar prank done on her as a Firstie and a bit in 2nd Year before she made the Quidditch Team (she suspected Philpott to be the main instigator) but it surprised her Luna, as a pureblood, would be such a target.

"Sounds like your housemates don't like you Luna," Katie said carefully.

"Hmmm?" Luna looked back up from examining her shoeless feet. "Oh I do not know about that. I am sure my wayward wardrobe will turn up. They have a habit of do so if they are often itchy when they do."

Katie frowned at this denial of obvious hazing so she tried a different tack. "We haven't seen you around at the library recently, Luna. We miss your comments since you have a good way at looking at things in ways the rest of us don't."

For the first time Luna's eyes seem to focus more along with a hint of a frown. "Oh I am sure you must be mistaken. I have little to contribute. You have Hermione Granger at your disposal. You hardly need me."

Katie took a step closer and took up Luna's hand in her own, "So what? You aren't Hermione and you contribute in your own way just as she does. I know Harry enjoys having you around as does Lilith. I know the others stare at you but I've noticed most Magicals don't deal well with people like you. People who make their own paths in their own way. You challenge their worldview and they don't like it. Don't let those stares, or Hermione's indignant huffs keep you away. We're you're friends or at least we'd like to be. But we can't do it if you keep wandering around the castle by yourself."

Katie was surprised when Luna actually looked away. She hadn't expected that much of a response. She thought she felt the young witch's hand had tightened at bit at the mention of Harry so she went with that.

"You know, in Harry's first year he was a lot like you. He mostly kept to himself, even from his friends, and never talked to anybody. He was really miserable. I took it upon myself to reach out to him and help him out. He just needed a friend and now look at him. He's got lots of friends now; friends like you if you let him. How about you come by the library tomorrow night? We're going to be meeting and discussing some things I think you could help us out on." Katie said soothingly.

Luna looked a bit lost and licked her lips nervously, "I do not know…I do not want to be a bother…"

Katie squeezed her hand, "You won't be a bother and besides…Harry will be glad to see you."

Luna looked up with a look of surprise, "Really?"

Katie smiled, "Really!"

She was rewarded in seeing Luna's warm smile; a smile so different from her indifferent dreamy smile.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT – **_**HARRY POTTER**

The Riddle diary was an interesting problem for me. However, unlike what Luna has told me from things she's seen in her seer visions, I didn't just jump into it like my other-history counterparts did. With what had gone one with the Headmaster, I was a bit leery of everything.

That and having a book almost resulting in Tonks and I getting killed probably made me a bit cautious around a book with an apparent mind of its own.

So I took it slow. I wrote in it often but only for short periods at a time. I would often write questions I had already asked as if I had forgotten I had asked them just to see the reply. Sure enough the replies got terse, like the diary was irritated that apparently I was either stupid or forgetful or both.

This made me a bit more careful because this made the diary seem much more self-aware and not some magical imprint which could mimic certain responses to various stimuli. If it was more of a construct, it would simply respond back to my repeated questions in the same way every time. That it didn't made me that much more wary.

However as the days went by and the only thing of note was us constantly wondering if the Headmaster had either lost a bet or had been drunk in regards to hiring Lockhart, not much happened. While there was no new attacks, I was tense. I kept feeling the other shoe was going to drop in regards to the Headmaster. I, like Ted, had felt that Dumbledore would do something. Unlike Ted, I didn't have Andrey to put things in perspective since I rarely got a chance to talk with Daphne about such things.

So by the middle of March I think I got a bit reckless compared to my earlier careful studying of the diary which finally led me to seeing the story of Hagrid and Prefect Riddle. In retrospect I think I wanted something to happen just to get relieve the tension.

Sadly 'something' is exactly what happened.

**XxXxX**

**SIXTH FLOOR CORRIDOR, HOGWARTS – MARCH 18****th**** 1993 – EVENING**

"Hey Luna! Wait up!" Harry cried out.

The lithe blonde stopped skipping and turned around with a smile, "Hello Harry Potter."

"Glad I caught up with you," Harry said as he caught his breath. "I asked Ginny where to find you but I had to finally resort to more desperate measures. You can be a hard witch to find!" He left unsaid what those desperate measures were given how desperate was more of an embarrassing task the Twins finagled out of him in return for a look at the Marauder's Map.

"How is Ginevra? She seems at once better and worst of late in temperament." Luna said a bit shyly to Harry's ears. She seemed to be like that a lot lately since she had started showing up again at the group's library meetings.

"Better I think. She was a bit distracted tonight although she seemed interested about what I found in the diary. She came up with some good ideas about it when I showed it to her. I guess growing up with the Twins means you learn a few things."

"Well her older brother William is a curse-breaker. I am sure she has learned a few things or two from his stories. I like William. He is a nice man even if he does seem to enjoy danger a bit too much I think." Luna said brightly.

Harry laughed, "He can have it. I've had enough danger last year to last a life time and I can say it wasn't enjoyable. I leave the thrill-seeking to people like Bill."

"So what can I do for Harry Potter tonight?" Luna asked.

Harry's face turned serious, "Well the diary, you know the one I mentioned to you last week? Tonight it showed me a story of back in the day when Myrtle got killed. It told me that the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets was Hagrid and that the creature responsible for the attacks was a pet of his."

Luna frowned, "Do you believe this story?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure. Hagrid does love hanging around dangerous animals so him having a deadly one as a pet makes sense. Merlin! The man was going to try to raise a dragon by himself last year."

Harry fiddle with his wand in his hand for a moment before going on, "What doesn't jive for me is even if Hagrid's escaped pet did kill Myrtle, it doesn't explain how that relates to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Perhaps Hagrid opened the Chamber and adopted the creature," Luna replied.

"See that's what doesn't jive. Hagrid is about the last person you'd expect to gain access to Salazar Slytherin's secret hide-out. Even if he had, why would he of all people help the Malfoys terrorize the school. It makes no sense at all."

Luna thought on this and nodded.

"Then there is the creature. In the memory I didn't a good look but it was about the size of a dog and had lots of legs and seemed to have stiff, wiry hair. It was able to leap really far before scurrying off like a big bug. What I wanted to ask you was what do you think it might have been. You seem to be the most knowledgeable of us all on such things."

Luna cocked her head to the side for a moment. She hummed to herself softly for a moment before replying. "I believe it might have been an acromantula."

"A what?" Harry asked. Whatever it was it didn't sound pleasant.

"An acromantula is a species of magical spider which can grow to rather impressive sizes. Some have been discovered to be the size of a large cow. They can leap on prey from a great distance. It also has tough, wiry hairs like you described." Luna explained.

"Okay, like snakes, spiders have venom. I know many muggle spider's venom paralyzes its prey. Could it be that one of these acromantulas could be responsible for the attacks?" Harry asked.

Luna hummed a bit before frowning. "Given some of the facts we have gone over, I do not believe so. It is not commonly known but there is a rather large acromantula den in the Forbidden Forest. It is just another reason why it is unwise to enter it. However the wards would easily keep any spiders off the grounds."

"What about the Chamber? Perhaps they are getting through that way?" Harry pointed out.

Luna shrugged, "Right now it is still far too cold. For the most part acromantulas are hibernating although they will defend their nest if bothered or if food wanders in. Plus like Daphne pointed out, Sir Nicholas' state could not be due to venom and Hermione's point about a basilisk or hydra passing on a meal certainly applies to an acromantula."

Harry scowled, "Damn! Another dead-end it seems…"

"_§ The betrayer is near! I will rend her! Kill her! Eat her flesh! §"_

Harry's head whipped around. The voice was close and also clearer. Clear enough for him to recognize it was indeed parsel speech. "Luna! I can hear it again! Whatever is speaking parseltongue is close! It wants to kill someone. A witch I think!"

Harry grabbed Luna's hand and carefully crept back he had come. His wand was out and ready. Yet so focused on the corridor he didn't notice the walls.

Luna squeezed his hand, "Harry! Look at the portraits. They are frozen!"

Harry glanced this his left and right. She was right. Yet they weren't frozen but more of asleep. They reminded him of the portraits back in Grimmauld Place which were drained of their magic so that instead of sleeping they were merely stilled.

As he took a few steps closer, something caught his eye. What seemed to be a long, green tentacle was hanging out of a vent in the ceiling. It was sort of the same vent he had seen Voldemort's spirit disappear through last year.

Suddenly whatever it was quickly disappeared into the vent and there was a rumbling rasp as if something large was scrapping along the ceiling.

"_§ Front to behind! Trick Her! Trap her! Kill her! Eat her flesh! §"_

Harry realized there had been a larger vent back at the intersection of two corridors farther back from where they had just come from. He realized whatever was speaking was probably behind them now and preparing to attack.

"Run!" Harry yelled as he pulled Luna along by the hand.

The pair ran but soon stopped. Most corridors in Hogwarts had twin doors at certain intervals which were never shut but now Harry found their escaped blocked by one of those doors closed before them. He quickly tried to pull them open but as he suspected they were locked tight.

"_**Alohamora!**_" Harry cast quickly. The door didn't budge.

"_§ The Flesh! The Blood! Soon! So Soon! §"_

"_**ALOHAMORA!**_" Harry cast again putting in as much magic as he could into it but the door didn't move.

Behind them the rasping, grating noise grew loud. Harry was about to try to see if he could manage the _bombarda_ spell Tonks had used to get them out of Grimmauld Place when suddenly the door opened to reveal a very cross looking Percy.

"What is going on here Potter? These doors are not to be closed while school is in session without a direct order by the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress!

"Luna run!" Harry said as he practically threw Luna past Percy. "Come on Percy! We have to get out of here!"

He tried to follow Luna but Percy grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. "You're not going anywhere till I get some answers! Don't think you fame is going…" Percy's eyes widened slightly and then, without a sound, he collapsed to the floor.

Without thinking Harry turned around to look behind him.

He had a quick impression of bulk and green before he looking into two eyes which seem to glow like headlights.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 16 Preview**: Normally this would be a CLIFFHANGER! But we all know Harry's not going to drop dead so we'll have to see how the fallout from this attack plays out.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: A bit shorter chapter than usual but one which will lead directly into the next one which will bring the Chamber of Secrets part of Year 2 to a close. Not sure if the basilisk portion will be wrapped up by next chapter but it might. Then we'll have some things setting up why we'll be having Year 5 in Year 3.

**The Blue Bicycle**: As with most places in my fics, yes this place actually exists and from its website looks like an awesome place to go for the dining and stay for the night.

**Poppy Place**: Officially it is the _Madam Pomfrey's Foundling Home_ but everyone calls it Poppy's Place. Ollie promotes this because he doesn't like that _foundling_ and _fondling_ sound to similar and he doesn't like the snide jokes about it.

**Ophidian**: In this case, not the D&D type (which is really more of a Naga) but a magical snake whose breath, as mentioned, causes fear and used as a magical guardian. Given how snakes can remain dormant for long periods of time and irregular feeding, they would be cheaper than something like Fluffy. I mean with three heads, you would assume a Cerebrus would need a lot of food.

**House Elves**: Hermione's response to House Elves is inconsistent in canon. For a gal who seems to have memorized _Hogwarts: A History_, that she had no idea about the amount of house elves working there is just rubbish. Now while I can understand how she wouldn't like many aspects of house elf life given the abuse to Dobby, the fact it was the Malfoys doing it would sort of explain it. Then there is Mr. Crouch, again not a likable guy. So why suddenly is she able to extrapolate that all house elves are miserable? A simple trip to the kitchens would show how happy the Hogwarts elves were with their lot. Plus while I realize Hermione as an _**Opinion™**_, she also respects authority and yet blows off Hagrid (a teacher) with nary a blink. Given she has yet to meet Dobby (and in this fic she knows he's a Malfoy elf via Harry, she isn't going to hear "house elf" and go initiate SPEW early.

**Ginny's Story**: I'm sure most Americans can guess what classic movie she is referring to!

**Andromeda's Nickname**: I see it being pronounced more On-dree instead of the more masculine And-dre or On-dray.


	16. Regulus

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Snakes; why did it have to be snakes?_" – **Dr. Henry Jones Jr.** – American archeologist

**LAST UPDATED**: 06-21-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – REGULUS**

**XxXxX**

**THE BLUE BICYCLE RESTAURANT, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – EVENING**

Katie finished the last of her salad before taking another sip of wine. With a frown and a shake of her head she sighed.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Oh I just still think it odd how nobody twigged that Slytherin's monster was a basilisk. Yes, basilisks don't petrify normally but you'd think it had to have happened before in something like a river reflection. I mean Professor Dumbledore, Flitwick and maybe even Sprout were all pretty knowledgeable in odd bits of historical trivia." Katie explained.

Luna took a sip of her own wine before replying. "Actually it would not surprise me if there were some records. You must understand, Katherine, basilisks have always been exceedingly rare. In most cases they were used as guardians. If you remember Hermione thinking perhaps Slytherin had bred ophidians as guardians? Basilisks were sort of the 'nuclear option' to use a Muggle term in regards to protection. Those who used them tended not to be the type to publish their knowledge."

Katie's face lit up, "Ah and those who used basilisks as weapons tended to be Dark wizards who probably had their records destroyed or locked up at in places like the Department of Mysteries."

Luna nodded at this, "Yes I would expect Dumbledore might have found a reference to similar petrifications at theDOM if he had actually asked. Not in his nature of course as well as admitting there was a problem at Hogwarts. Of course the incident finally settled the old question about whether or not parselmouths were immune to the basilisk's gaze."

Katie laughed, "I'm sure Harry wasn't all that thrilled he was the unwilling test subject of that. I always wondered, though, why the mystery at all?"

Luna made an airy gesture, "Again fragmented knowledge. There had always been reliable rumor and historical accounts which stated that parselmouths were immune. This on top of all recorded uses of basilisks were all by known parselmouths led credence to the theory. However would you, as a parselmouth, volunteer to test the theory out?"

Katie laughed again, "Success or certain death? Yeah I could see why you wouldn't get many volunteers for that even if you could find a basilisk to test with."

"Exactly," Luna said. "Harry was lucky that his first meeting with Salazar's basilisk was outside of Voldemort's direct orders so he was still protected by the previous directions not to harm him or purebloods."

Katie harrumphed at that, "That directive didn't do Percy much good."

Luna shrugged, "Part of the risk of using a creature whose very glance kills, I am afraid."

**XxXxX**

**SIXTH FLOOR CORRIDOR, HOGWARTS – MARCH 18****th**** 1993 – EVENING**

"_§ Away! Away! My food! Mine! §"_

Harry staggered backwards before finally falling on his bum in his haste to retreat as the basilisk's head lunged forward as if to strike at him. While one corner of his brain was wondering why he wasn't dead, the other was marveling at how fast such a large being could move.

That it was a basilisk was not in doubt. He had seen plenty of drawings during the library study sessions from Hermione and Luna. Even Daphne had provided a good resource from her own private library at home. The bone-like ridges around its eyes and snout as well as running along the spine left no doubt.

That and the yellow eyes which seemed to glow. Now he viscerally understood how Myrtle could have been killed without even realizing there was a humongous snake that went with those piercing eyes. It was hard not to keep himself from being captivated by those eyes.

As he crab-walked farther away, the basilisk took no more notice of him. Instead it struck at Percy's body. Harry was horrified at how it managed to gobble the body into its maw in one movement. Only Percy's wand arm remained outside as the basilisk threw its head back to let his meal slide down its throat. Amazingly even in death, Percy still had a grip on his wand.

While he'd been a prat, Harry's blood boiled at the sight of a fellow Gryffindor becoming a meal to Salazar Slytherin's pet monster. Without realizing it, Harry leapt to his feet and in a burst of anger and point of his wand cried out, "_**Bombarda!**_"

Even though he'd only see the spell once (and then not under the best of conditions) a bolt of magical energy flew from his wand and struck the basilisk right on the snout. However the pulse of energy was deflected off by the scaly hide of the beast. The only effect Harry could see was the basilisk must have bit down in surprise as Percy's arm fell to the floor.

With most of Percy still in its gullet, it could do little more than hiss but even this was almost as loud as the Hogwarts Express pulling out of Platform 9¾. It also narrowed its eyes at him and reared back a bit.

Not wanting to find out how fast the basilisk could strike, Harry tried a different tactic. "_**Bombarda!**_" This time, however, he aimed for the ceiling above the creature. As he hoped, the spell dislodged quite a few chunks of the ceiling on top of the basilisks head.

With another angry hiss, the basilisk seemed to make a decision that with its meal in its throat and a spell casting wizard attacking it, that retreat was the better option. Again Harry marveled at how such a large creature could fold upon itself and sudden be slithering back whence it came.

"_**C**__**laude **__**O**__**stium**__**!**_" Harry quickly cast. The door he had so desperately tried to open earlier swung shut and locked with a clang. At least he'd learned one useful spell from Lockhart this year! He doubted the doors would hold the basilisk if it came back but at least it would keep anyone from looking into its eyes long enough to get away before it broke the door down.

Harry stood there desperately trying to get control of his breathing as he realized he was panting as if he had run around the Black Lake. When he finally got his breath back he slowly bent down to pick up Percy's arm. Strangely enough there was very little blood.

As he did so, he heard the sound of running feet coming closer. He turned and saw Professor Flitwick and Luna hurrying towards him. Harry quickly put the arm carrying Percy's behind his back.

"Mr. Potter! Are you alright? Ms. Lovegood says you were being chased by some sort of monster! Is this true?" Professor Flitwick asked as he skidded to a stop before him. Unlike the basilisk which amazed Harry that it could move so fast being so big, his Charm's teacher surprised him on how fast he moved on his tiny legs. In fact Luna seemed winded in the process of keeping up with him.

"Yes Professor it's true. The monster inside the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk! It attacked Prefect Weasley and myself. I managed to drive it off but Percy didn't make it." Harry said a bit woodenly.

Flitwick's eyebrows shot up while Luna gasped in horror, "A basilisk? Are you sure Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Boney ridges, green scales, enormous body and yellow eyes that kill. Percy died without a sound." Harry began to shake a bit as the memory of the huge snake mere feet from him resurfaced. "I don't know why, but the eyes didn't affect me."

The diminutive Professor was taking in the scene and noticed the small blood stain in front of the doors and how white Harry was. However Flitwick proved how much of a Ravenclaw he truly was when he replied, "Well now, I guess that proves Caelum Black's theory of parselmouths being immune to the gaze of a basilisk. He had quite the theory of the why and how of it. It made for interesting reading during my Care of Magical Creatures OWL study back in the day. Of course you _**are**_ the only one to supposedly survive the Killing Curse so perhaps you aren't the best test of the theory…"

Before the professor could speculate further, Luna let out a squeak of surprise. Both Harry and Flitwick turned to see a very irate Percy Weasley glaring at Harry. For a second, Harry goggled at the sight before he realized he could see right through him.

"Professor Flitwick! I am glad you're here! I caught Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood there closing the emergency doors without permission, telling outlandish tales and disobeying a prefect! I recommend at least 25 points off a piece and detention!" Percy said in that prim way of his which just oozed superiority."

Harry and Luna both blinked at this. Professor Flitwick, however, seemed to understand what was going on. "I'm sure they did but I do believe there are extenuating circumstances at work here Mr. Weasley…"

"_Prefect_ Weasley, if you please, Professor. If I may be so bold, it is important titles are used at all times to help keep students aware of the order of things," Percy said with a bit of a huff.

Once again Flitwick's eyebrows shot up at this, "Ah, yes…about your status as a prefect.. I am afraid that in light of recent events your prefect status is a bit…moot at this point."

Percy's ghost straightened up as if his height might intimidate Flitwick, "Moot, Professor? How so?"

"Because you're dead, Percy. You can't be a prefect when you're dead," Harry said with a bit of heat. Merlin! The prat could be thick even after he had just died!

Percy face broke into a sneer, "I am most assuredly am not dead, Mr. Potter. I believe a visit to Madam Pomfrey may be in order as you are obviously suffering from delusions."

"Is this a delusion?" Harry asked as he thrust Percy's severed arm in front of him.

"Oh dear me," Luna said in a breathy voice before her eyes rolled back and she began to fall forward in a faint. A quick swish of Flitwick's wand caught her before she could strike the floor.

Percy, however, just looked at the last of his physical remains, "That's my wand. Is that my arm? he asked tentatively.

"It _was_ your arm, Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry to say that according to Mr. Potter, you were killed by the gaze of a basilisk. As with Myrtle Elkins 50 year ago, death by the gaze of a basilisk comes so quickly, you do not realize you have died. In Hogwarts rich, magical atmosphere, it is easy to transition into a ghost like you have without even realizing it," Professor Flitwick explained with sadness evident in his voice.

"I died? I'm dead?" Percy stammered. Then his face grew angry, "No! This is some trick of Potter's! A prank by my brothers! I can't be dead! I have duties! I have responsibilities!"

Not realizing he was disproving his own point, Percy turned and flowed through the closed door and disappeared.

As Luna hovered between them, Harry and Flitwick shared a look. "Ah…well," the Charms teacher finally said. "I do believe, however, that departed off the mortal coil or not, Mr. Weasley had a good point; I believe Madam Pomfrey should see you. While you apparently are immune to death from the basilisk's gaze, it may have affected your magical core. Better to be sure. Here, hold out your wand."

Harry did so and Flitwick touched his wand with his own. "There now, I've transferred the spell holding Ms. Lovegood up to you."

Flitwick looked about to say something else before he sighed and said under his breath, "First things, first Filius!"

Harry watched as the Professor touched the ornate Hogwarts crest on his robes while taping the wall four times before putting his palm flat against the wall. With another tap on his throat he spoke in a calm voice, "May I have your attention? This is Professor Flitwick. All students are to remain where they are until further instructions are given. If you are alone, please return to the Great Hall or your House whichever is closer as quickly as possible. I repeat. Stay where you if unless you are alone or go to your House or the Great Hall. This is not a test or a drill. Prefects in the common rooms are to take a head count and report the results to the Deputy Headmistress via your badge."

As he spoke, his words reverberated throughout the corridor as if on a PA system. Harry guessed it was the magical equivalent and the professor's words were being heard throughout Hogwarts.

Flitwick tapped the wall once before tapping it again in a triangle pattern, "Headmaster Dumbledore to this location, please. We have had another attack."

Flitwick turned back to Harry, "Given how the previous attacks were to those by themselves, hopefully moving in groups will keep an another attack from happening till we can get organized."

Harry wondered if his face was a bit green as he thought about what he had seen, "Professor, I think it may be safer than you think. The basilisk seemed…very hungry and it had…" Harry gulped, "…the rest of Percy in its throat when it retreated."

Flitwick face fell at the thought of what that must have looked like, "Ah…yes snakes due tend to want to digest their meals in peace." For a moment neither spoke before the diminutive professor pulled out a button with a red cross on it out of his robe pocket. "I shall take what is left of the late, Mr. Weasley off your hands Mr. Potter. Take this button and grab hold of Ms. Lovegood tightly and say, "Help!" It will take you both to the infirmary."

Harry traded Flitwick the arm for the button. "What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh it is a portkey. They are like a stored one-shot apparition to a predetermined location. Since you cannot apparate in Hogwarts, all staff and prefects carry these so we can transport patients to the Infirmary in a hurry." Flitwick explained.

Suddenly Flitwick's face lit up in a ghost of an odd smile, "It is a good thing you have to verbalize the command to activate it instead of just gripping it tightly. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't appreciate the basilisk popping into the Infirmary due to Mr. Weasley's portkey."

The thought of magically popping from one place to the next made Harry make a sour face, "Is travelling by portkey going to feel as bad as a side-along apparition?"

Flitwick chuckled slightly, "I am afraid so, my boy."

"Peachy," Harry said as he took hold of Luna's arm before gripping the button tightly and called out, "Help!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HERMIONE GRANGER**

When a solution (chemical or magical) becomes saturated, all it takes is one small catalyst to set off what can become a explosive reaction. The basilisk attack was one such trigger events.

While I do not doubt Luna's explanation of other time-lines, especially given how Muggle science corroborates the concept of the 'Many Worlds' theory of the universe, I still find it odd to know there are many, if not millions of different Hermione Grangers who lived out events similar to the ones I did. It can make one, at times, feel insignificant in a way.

However, unlike the bulk of our counterparts, we had much more in the way of information to work with. So instead of groping around in the dark for months like what happened to our other selves, once it was known that Slytherin's monster was a basilisk, all the pieces of evidence we had collected quickly coalesced into a theory of what was going on.

While very different than most of his other-when counterparts, once our Harry saw danger to a friend, he quickly and decisively acted just like his other-selves were wont to do.

That his actions were stupidly brave in almost all of these timelines goes without saying for those of us who know Harry well.

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR 2****nd**** YEAR DORM ROOM, HOGWARTS – MARCH 20****th**** 1993 – MORNING**

"Anyway that's about all I've found out," Hermione said as she leaned back against one of the bedposts. They were in Harry's bed with the curtains closed to get away from the problems with Ron and the Twins. For some reason they blamed Harry for their brother's death. Only Ginny seemed indifferent although it was hard to tell as the pair hadn't seen the youngest Weasley since late the previous day.

Harry sighed, "Well that's not much and I doubt the rest have found anything different."

Hermione nodded before she perked up, "Oh on that other matter you asked me to look into? I did some digging. There was a Thomas Marvolo Riddle who was at school back when Hagrid was here. He was the Slytherin prefect from 1943 and 1944 and was Head Boy in 1945."

"Okay that fits with what I know," Harry said. "Find anything else?"

"Not much," Hermione said with a frown. "I was lucky to notice his name on this one document which had a small table about blood status in it. Your Riddle was a half-blood. Magical mother and Muggle father. His grades were really stellar which makes me happy."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well he lived in an orphanage of all places. If he could keep his grades up without being able to have access to magic during the summer means there is hope for me. I do want to be a prefect as well as Head Girl." Hermione said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I'm sure you do it. You're the smartest witch in our generation, muggleborn or…" Harry's voice suddenly faded as his face went blank.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Orphanage…_orphanage_…**ORPHANAGE**! Merlin! How could I be so stupid and not see it before!" Harry suddenly cried out.

Hermione gave a start at the sudden outburst and almost fell off the bed. "What? Why?" she asked

"Because I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out! Think Hermione! I get a warning this summer from Dobby that there was going to be something awful happening at Hogwarts. Dobby, a _Malfoy_ elf! That's the key! That's the piece of evidence we didn't really think through!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked in a bit of a cross voice. Everyone was on edge given that after the attack the Headmaster had done something to the wards which gave the air a heavy feeling like what one felt before a lightning storm. It had everyone edgy and quick to anger even if it was supposedly going to keep the basilisk from entering the castle.

"I mean that is the start point!" Harry explained excitedly. "Start with the Malfoys and connect the dots. I get a warning from Dobby. Next time I see the Malfoys is that day in Diagon Alley. Who else is there? The Weasleys!"

"So?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"So? Slytherin's monster is a basilisk and you apparently need to be a parselmouth like me not to keel over when your around it. Who else is a parselmouth? Voldemort!" Harry said excitedly.

"Ah…okay" Hermione stammered out, not sure where Harry was going.

"It fits! Voldemort to Malfoy to Weasley to Hogwarts!" Harry almost shouted. He looked at Hermione to see a wide-eyed look of confusion on her face. "The missing piece of evidence, Hermione. It was the diary! Voldemort's diary when he was a student here! Remember last year? He told us himself he kept being sent back to an orphanage!"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm still not…"

Harry cut her off with a sharp gesture, "Malfoy had the diary. It must have some sort of magic which allows some form of Voldemort's magic to possess you. Think! Malfoy must have slipped it into the Weasley's shopping bag back at Flourish & Botts! To be picked up by Ginny! She's been the one opening the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Uhm, wait a minute. Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Harry leapt to his feet, "Yes Ginny! She's been moody and acting off all year. Luna remarked on it. So have you a few times if you recall. She's the only young girl who was there to connect Voldemort to Malfoy to Weasley to Hogwarts! Myrtle said she heard a young girl speaking in parseltongue! I'm sure it was Ginny!"

Hermione frowned, "That's thin, Harry."

Harry's face took on an almost feral look as if he'd been hunting for a long time and finally spotted prey. "Not at all! Remember, someone had tried to destroy the diary? Maybe Ginny somehow realized it was evil. But the night Percy died, I had mentioned the diary to her. She asked me to see it."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Bloody hell! If I remember right, I left it with her when I went to find the Twins about the Map! She had asked me if she could see it! We looked through it while she gave me all those good ideas from Bill!"

Hermione's face went pale, "Where is the diary now?"

Harry waved her off, "More to the point, where is _Ginny_ now? We haven't seen her all day"

"Do you think…?" Hermione said in a worried voice.

"Let's find out!" Harry said as he rushed out of the room towards the Third Year dorms causing Hermione to have to run to keep up with him.

As he expected, he found the Twins hunched over some parchment in their empty dorm, doodling odd arthimatic equations which probably had absolutely nothing to do with schoolwork.

George (or was it Fred?) looked up at him with a frown, "What do _you_ want?"

Harry ignored the truculence in the older teens voice, "I need to see the Map. It's vital."

The Twins looked at each other for a bit before looking back at him. "Why should we give a bloody fuck-all what you want?" Fred asked.

Harry surprised everyone in when he suddenly reached out to grab Fred by his robes, "Because, you bloody idiots, I am almost certain your sister is possessed by an evil artifact secretly given to her by Lucius Malfoy making her open the Chamber of Secrets which led to the death of own brother! Now are you going to let me see the Map or are you just going to sit there and be RUDDY PLONKERS ABOUT IT?"

Both Twins blinked in surprise at the vehemence in Harry's voice.

"Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Evil artifact?" George said in confusion.

"Yes, evil artifact! That diary I told you about? The one you thought sounded wicked cool? Well I think it is controlling your sister so how about you get off your arses and help me prove it?" Harry said icily.

Again the Twins looked at each other before nodding. Fred pulled out the map which Harry quickly snatched out of his hands. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Harry hissed out in a way which bordered on being in parsel speech.

The Map blossomed into the corridors and passageways of Hogwarts. The four of them stared at it before Hermione pointed, "There! Ginny's in Myrtle's old bathroom."

Before anyone could respond to this, Ginny's dot disappeared from the Map.

Harry looked at the Twins, "How…?"

Fred just frowned but George rubbed his chin, "Well it is possible she just went into someplace the Marauder's didn't know about. I mean if what you are saying is true about possession, it's possible she just went into the Chamber of Secrets."

His brother looked at him with an odd expression on his face, "Salazar Slytherin had the secret opening to his personal chamber in a witch's bathroom?"

George shrugged, "Slytherins are weird that way, I guess."

"We're wasting time!" Harry cried out before dashing out of the room, the Marauder's Map still in his hand.

"Harry wait!" Hermione cried and sped after him. Unfortunately as she came around the corner towards the stairwell, she crashed right into another Third Year wizard was looking the other way and yelling, "Rude much?" The two fell to the floor.

By the time Hermione had leapt up and ran after Harry, yelling a hasty apology over her shoulder. She ran through the Common Room past people who obviously were commenting about on how Harry had raced through. She hastily opened the portal and stepped through…

…only to be hit by a bolt of magical energy between her breasts. She stiffened and slumped back against the Fat Lady who was crying out, "Who's there?"

Hermione couldn't see anyone in the corridor but she heard Harry's voice seemingly coming out of nowhere, "I'm sorry, Hermione. It's too dangerous for you to follow. You're not immune to the basilisk's gaze like I am. I can't afford to lose you."

Still not seeing anything, Hermione could hear footsteps race down the corridor leaving her fuming at the thought of boys with delusions of heroics!

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** LUNA LOVEGOOD**

Time is rather funny in a way.

I asked Padma about it one day since she and Hermione had worked together on an aspect of time relative to time-turners. I wondered why if Katie's actions her Second Year led to so many changes that in spite of them, so many things still remained the same or similar?

One would expect the 'Butterfly Effect' to cause events to spiral off into unrecognizable avenues but this didn't seem to be the case from my seeings. Padma explained that in Harry's case, the Prophecy acted almost like a magnetic line through time. While different events spawned different outcomes, before things could get to different, the Prophecy acted like a magnet to draw events back towards a sort of baseline.

This effect is why after so many differences in his life to that point, Harry still had to contend with Gilderoy Lockhart in regards to the basilisk.

**XxXxX**

**OUTER ROOM OF THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS , HOGWARTS – MARCH 20****th**** 1993 – LATE MORNING**

Harry looked down at the unconscious form of Professor Lockhart in disbelief. He knelt down and checked his pulse. He felt a strong steady heartbeat. Harry stood up, shaking his head in disbelief.

The man who supposedly faced down the Wagga Wagga Werewolf and a Yeti had fainted at the sight of the shed skin of the basilisk.

With a sigh Harry looked around before setting off on what looked like a pathway after throwing his invisibility cloak back on. Harry figured the basilisk's magically hardened scales had easily smoothed the rough stone of the chamber smooth. Trying not to think about facing down a 20 meter magical snake with venom poisonous enough to fell a dragon, Harry reminded himself that at least Hermione was safe and even the idiot Lockhart wouldn't end up like Percy.

After a quick jog, Harry finally found himself at an immense door festooned with various snakes. Again Harry shook his head. Salazar must have had a real snake fetish given that only a fellow parselmouth could get to this point and it did sort of reinforce the way to get in.

"_§ Open! §"_

The various snakes animated and moved around and acted sort of like keys. After a moment the door swung open. Harry grinned to himself. Salazar must have been pretty egotistical to keep using the same pathetically easy password. Sure there weren't many parselmouths out there but all it took was one to stroll, like Harry was, right into Salazar's secret lair.

Of course, Harry thought as his grin faded, who needed a secure password when you had a 20 meter basilisk guardian?

Harry crept through the open door carefully. Invisible or not, he knew most non-magical snakes had enhanced senses he didn't want to bet his life on a basilisk not having. It led to an immense chamber lined with stone columns (adorned with more snake motif of course) with a sort of moat-like collection of gazing pools and connecting channels. The chamber was dimly lit by what looked like some form of phosphorescent moss or algae coving the upper parts of the columns and much of the ceiling.

Even so, it was difficult to see much in the gloom. 20 meters in length or not, the basilisk's dark hide could easily hide it in the many darker areas of the chamber. Harry cautiously made his way down one side of the chamber, hugging the wall.

After many tense moments of moving, stopping and listening before moving on, Harry finally saw an end to the chamber. There seemed to be some sort of huge bas-relief. It also appeared to be something on the floor in front of it.

Harry kept going forward in starts and stops before he finally could make out the crimson and gold color of Gryffindor robes on the object on the floor. It had to be Ginny.

Without much thought, Harry raced out of the shadows to Ginny's side. Here the light was better and he could see that the bas-relief was that of an enormous face which Harry could only assume was that of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry checked Ginny's pulse like he had done to Lockhart. Unlike the professor, Ginny's pulse was faint and she seemed to be barely breathing. She was as pale as a vampire. Harry was unhappy to see he had been right as the diary was clutched in both hands over her chest.

Harry shrugged off the invisibility cloak and made a pillow out of it and put it under Ginny's head. He brought out his wand but before he could think of a spell a voice cried out, "_**Accio wand!**_"

Harry's wand was torn from his grasp. Harry immediately dropped into a defensive crouch and followed the arc of his wand to see it caught by a teen wizard wearing Slytherin robes and holding Ginny's wand. Harry's heart clenched. He recognized the face from the memories the diary had shown him.

Tom Riddle!

Riddle inspected Harry's wand before exchanging it for Ginny's wand. A flourish of the wand created a display of red sparks.

"How curious! This wand responds almost as well as my own!" Riddle said in an amused tone.

Harry's eyes narrowed at this. Ollivander's words from First Year came to mind. Not that he was going to mention the wand-monger's musings to Riddle.

Riddle cast another shower of sparks before looking satisfied and moving out of the shadows. On closer inspection, Harry realized that whatever Riddle was, he wasn't completely corporeal. He could just make out the wall behind him. But what sort of ghost could actually hold a physical object?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter. The so-called Boy-Who-Lived. Defeater of the great Dark Lord Voldemort," Riddle said with a sneer.

"Yes; that's me. I'm the one who defeated you." Harry said defiantly.

Riddle's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "So you know who I am, who I become? Interesting."

"Well if your future self hadn't been so chatty before I defeated you _again _last year, it would have been harder to make the connection." Harry said as evenly as he could. He knew, however, it probably came across less as confidence and more mere bravado. Harry was in a tight spot and knew it. Why hadn't he just asked Hermione to get the Headmaster or one of the other professors? No! He had to be all noble and rush off without thinking!

Now his only back-up was the unconscious professor whose skills were dodgy on his best of days. Harry's only hope was to stall.

"So how does one go from being Tom Riddle, orphaned son to a Muggle to becoming the Dark Lord?" Harry asked.

Riddle's face darkened at the word 'Muggle' but his face quickly went back to that of a arrogant sneer Draco only wish he could manage.

"Ah so my 'chatty future self' did not tell you all? Well it _is _an interesting tale…"

**OoOoO (*)**

While listening to how Tom Riddle fashioned himself a new moniker and how Ginny pouring her heart into the diary which then powered his rise was fascinating to Harry, any feeling of Lockhart showing up to save him or at least providing a distraction was fading. Still he had to try and keep the shade talking as long as he could.

"You're not going to win, you know. Sure I might not make it out of here but my friend Hermione knows what I know. I'm sure she's already spilling it to the Headmaster. You may have tricked him back in the day but I bet you don't have the strength to deal with the wizard who defeated Gellert Grindelwald." Harry said when it was apparent that Riddle had wound down in his tale.

Riddle frowned at this before smiling. "Is that so? Regardless of my so called defeat at your hands, you cannot kill me anymore than that old fool can. I, the wizard who learned how to cheat Death itself! What can the great Muggle-loving Albus Dumbledore do to me? I have already escaped my own demise."

Riddle pointed Harry's wand at him, "Of course escaping your own demise is something which you will be unable to do. I wonder, will you be able to deflect the Killing Curse again? Ah but I am still too weak to perform such magicks. No matter, in a few hours the Spring Equinox sun will be at its zenith and I will drain the last bit of life and magic from poor, ickle Ginny. Then there will be no stopping me from reuniting with my other self, fashioning a new body and then conquering England."

Harry glanced at Ginny. It seemed Riddle wasn't making idle boasts. The young witch didn't even look alive. Her breathing was so shallow, Harry could barely make out the slight movement of the diary on her breast.

"So if you can't AK me, what now? Gobstone duel to the death?" Harry asked with more false cheer. Quirrell's mistake of 'playing' with Katie and Hermione had given Harry enough time to kill him. Hopefully Riddle could be insulted into making some form of mistake given that it didn't seem the cavalry was going to show up to save him.

Not that Harry could think of anything which could get him out this unless Riddle accidentally banished himself somehow.

"Ha, ha, Mr. Potter. How droll. No, given how you dared to attack the great Salazar Slytherin's chosen guardian, I feel it is fitting it shall be the instrument of your doom."

Riddle turned to the bas-relief and call out,

"_§ Speak to me Slytherin! Greatest of the Founding Four! §"_

Harry turned at the sound of stone grating against stone to see the jaw of the base relief begin to slowly drop. When it stopped, Harry's heart sank. He knew full well what could was going to emerge from the darkness. He was running out of time and options.

The thought of the basilisk made him think of Professor Flitwick speculations about his ability to survive the basilisk's gaze. He suddenly remembered a lecture the Charms professor had given early in his first year regarding accidental magic and how it was actually an unconscious manifestation of advanced, _wandless_ magic.

With no other options, Harry decided trying a wandless spell was his only hope. He could already hear the basilisk hissing like an on-coming steam engine. He centered himself and thrust out his hand at Riddle, "_**Accio wand!**_" Like the chasers, Ollie had made sure Harry learned this spell.

Amazingly a wand flew from Riddle to Harry's hand.

Unfortunately it was Ginny's wand!

"_§ Kill the wizard! Be wary! He has a wand! §" _Riddle cried out.

Harry dashed away from the emerging basilisk, wondering if in fact Riddle could do more than make sparks. Perhaps the spell he used to snatch Harry's wand drained him given how he had a clear shot at Harry's back but did nothing but urge the basilisk on.

As Harry ran, he tried to think of some way to survive this. He knew that direct magic wasn't going to work against the basilisk hide especially since he had no idea if Ginny's wand would even work for him. A sudden premonition of danger made Harry leap to his left.

With a crash, the basilisk's head smashed into the floor where Harry had just been.

Harry could only once again marvel at how fast the beast was while at the same time realizing he probably only had seconds to live as king of serpents had already recovered and was poised to strike at him again. Sprawled on the floor like he was, Harry knew he was easy prey.

But he wasn't going down without a fight! "_**Lumos Maxima!**_"

As the brilliant magical light burst in front of the basilisk, Harry rolled away from another strike which didn't even come close. The basilisk was making an eerie, rasping noise which Harry hoped to be one of pain. His own vision was a bit spotty even with his eyes being closed tightly when his spell went off.

Harry cast a _bombarda _spell and then another but both times they bounced off the snake as it writhed around aimlessly. Harry got up and began to run again before one of the basilisk's coils hit him and pitched him into one of the watery channels of the chamber.

As Harry hit the bottom of the brackish water, he knew he was dead. His glasses had flown off, he had dropped Ginny's wand and his left side felt like he'd been hit by a three bludgers. Even if the basilisk hadn't meant to hit him, it would probably be recovered before Harry could find the wand.

Harry came up for air before plunging back down, desperately searching for the wand. All his hands found was muck, grime and what felt like a bone. Harry surfaced again.

This time he couldn't help but look over his shoulder. The basilisk seemed to have stopped thrashing around. Harry knew he didn't have much time. He ducked under the water again and moved forward a bit praying Ginny's wand had fallen this way instead of behind him. Just as he was running out of air, his hand finally grabbed something which tingled with magic.

Harry grabbed whatever it was like a life-preserver thrown to a drowning man. Harry came up out of the water thinking his only chance was a _bombarda_ thrown just at the basilisk struck with its jaws open.

Yet what he thought had been a wand was something far more heavy. He instinctively brought his other hand to steady the object. An object which he realized was a sword. A sword whose blade gleamed where it was not covered with muck.

A sword he jabbed forward with a startled scream when he realized the basilisk was striking at him.

Harry felt a myriad of things all at once. A jolt as he plunged the sword into the back of the basilisks throat, the hot, fetid breath of the beast and a sharp pain in his arm as one of the basilisks fangs pierced it to the bone. All followed by being thrown back out of the water by the force of the strike.

Harry had only an instant of trying to process so much at once when his pierced arm seemed to burn with a pain like nothing he'd ever felt possible. This pain seemed to race into his chest and explode into his head.

Harry tried to scream but in a burst of agony, his scar felt like a hot spike thrust deep into his brain and he fell into blackness.

Thus he did not see the black mist which erupted out of his scar.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** PADMA PATIL**

For all that the English purebloods like to tout their long history of blood purity, there are many parts of the magical world who scoff at their grandiose claims. Certainly Hogwarts is a place of mystery and magic, but when Harry was facing off against the basilisk, the school was not even a 1,000 years old. While the castle itself had been built sometime in the Ninth Century, as magical locations go, it is rather young. Stonehenge is four times as old and there are many sites in places such as Greece, Egypt, my homeland of India and China which are far older still.

This longer magical history inevitably leads to a larger body of magical knowledge. In the UK there are many unknowns which are glossed over with such phrases like, "_…such knowledge is lost to the mists of time_" as if they happened in a by-gone age of antiquity. Comments like this always amused me because these same supposedly lost time periods are well documented in India and China.

It is easy, unfortunately, for those in the East to look down upon European wizards even if they, like their Muggle counterparts, did come up with some of the more nasty forms of combat magic. Too often in Europe knowledge wasn't lost so much as suppressed or simply locked away to rarely be seen except for the likes of the Unspeakables. As a Ravenclaw, this facet of Europe has always disgusted me. Light or Dark, knowledge should be free.

That it traditionally hasn't been goes a long way to explain why, at the time, there was no inkling of how Harry Potter survived his encounter with Slytherin's basilisk. The knowledge which could give the answer had either been purposefully lost or survived only in old tomes in places like the Black family vault.

Had Harry's adventures played out at the Kitsune School of Inari in Japan or my father's alma mater the Institute of Arjuna in Hyderabad, it is a fair bet what had kept Harry alive would have discovered far sooner.

**XxXxX**

**CHAMBER OF SECRETS , HOGWARTS – MARCH 20****th**** 1993 – LATE MORNING**

For the first time in countless millennia, he saw through his own eyes. Borrowed or not, he could feel the flesh on the bones, the blood pushing the basilisk venom throughout his body. The pain, the aches of the body, while excruciating, were like a song he never thought he would hear again.

Yet there was no time to savor sensations not felt since time out of mind, Harry was dying. This he could not allow.

Looking down, he saw his left arm had already taken on scales in an attempt to metabolize the deadly venom. With a grunt of pain, he pulled his arm off of the fang and willed the skin to close over the wound.

He centered himself, let his senses flow throughout the body. While the venom racing through the body was seconds from killing it outright, regardless of his own magic, it had at least destroyed the parasitical leach of a soul fragment in Harry's famous scar.

Without it draining Harry's magic, he might be able to save them both.

Blood rushed through his veins. Each time through the swiftly beating heart, he filtered the venom, shunted it to a separate place. He'd figure out a way to purge it after the body stabilized. As it was it was difficult not to shift into the form of a Naga given their innate resistance to poisons. If only Harry was older! As it stood, such a transformation would kill him.

The boy's own father never realized the danger he had narrowly avoided by trying to become an animagus before his own magical core had stabilized. A success a year earlier would have meant the first transformation would have lead to an agonizing death.

For now he fought to keep the arm being the only thing shifted since trying to change it back would require energy he could not afford to waste.

The being was about to get to his feet when it saw venom dripping off the fangs of the now dead basilisk. Harry's aim had hit home, striking the brainstem. The beast had died instantly. While the body would not decay for decades and the venom still in the sacs would stay fresh, the venom dripping would be lost. Such a waste of an amazing magical ingredient!

Regardless of the severity of his wounds, he suddenly looked down at the sword still gripped in his right hand. With a wrench, he pulled it free. Just as he suspected; it was the lost Sword of Gryffindor. He wondered if that bone Harry had felt earlier had been one of Godric's?

He quickly moved the sword under the dripping venom. He had heard many times over the last two thousand years how goblin steel absorbed magical properties. The venom would make an already lethal weapon that much more terrifying!

This thought brought the being back to the matter at hand. Without a conscious thought, he got up and made his way slowly, haltingly back towards the end of the Chamber.

Riddle!

This was the third time that the upstart wizard had tried to destroy Harry. Never an acceptable outcome, now with Harry as his only host, it was imperative the threat be destroyed.

As the being grew nearer to the end of the chamber, he could feel the energy. Yes, it was close to the time when the spring sun reached its zenith. The piece of Riddle's soul was busy directing the energy, collecting it. So much so that the wizard didn't realize he was there before he almost stumbled on the body of the unconscious witch on the floor.

Riddle's ethereal eyes went wide. Who knew what a sight he presented? However he looked, he could see Riddle was shocked.

"What madness is this?" Riddle exclaimed.

"_§ Madness? You would be one to recognize it, you foul fragment of a twisted soul! §" _he said scornfully.

Riddle brandished Harry's wand, "I don't know how you survived, Potter or the meaning of your transformation but you cannot win against me!"

"_§ Foolish wizards! Always talking instead of fighting! §" _he said as he quickly brought up the Sword of Gryffindor and with a speed belying the injuries Harry's body sported cleaved the holly wand in two.

Riddle looked at the fragment of the wand in his hand before looking up, a touch of fear in his eyes.

He smiled, _"§ Now what wizard? You wizard folk always like to lord over others with your power. Yet always forgetting without your wand your are helpless prey! §"_

Riddle seemed entranced by the sword, obviously realizing what it was. Yet he quickly grabbed at the unconscious witch in between them. While obviously taxing his semi-corporeal form, Riddle managed to get the witch up and between him and the sword.

The being smiled at this. It always was nice when your enemy handed you victory on a platter.

Riddle sneered, "Wand or no, you stay right where you are! I can easily kill this girl, your precious friend if you come closer!"

"_§ Why would I want to get closer? I am close enough! §"_ With that he stabbed the diary still clenched between the unconscious witch's hands.

As soon as the blade sunk into the diary, a dark ichor began to squirt as if bleeding from a wound. As the diary bled, Riddle began to scream and his body seem to shift from solid to vapor before finally bursting into a blaze of black flames.

He moved forward to catch the witch as she slumped backwards but suddenly his vision skewed, then blurred and then went dark.

**OoOoO**

Harry awoke to a pain not like anything he had ever felt before. It felt like his blood was burning and his left arm was on fire.

He struggled to open his eyes. He was lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Yet he wasn't near the chamber door but back at the end. In fact, Ginny's body lay slumped in front of him still clutching the cursed diary.

He blinked. The diary had a hole in it and a black liquid was leaking from it.

Harry moaned at the pain but struggled to sit up. In doing so he discovered two shocking things. In his right hand was a ornate sword. One which radiated a sense of justice and menace at the same time.

The other was his left arm was covered with scales. Scales which reminded him in color and texture of the basilisk. Instead of the gaping wound he expected, his arm seemed unwounded even though where he had seen the basilisk fang before he blacked out burned painfully.

The basilisk!

Harry managed to get to his feet. He turn around and made another two discoveries. The first was some distance down the Chamber lay the basilisk. It was obviously dead given the pool of blood around the beast's head. That he could see this all without his glass made him realize his vision wasn't blurry.

In fact, Harry could see in a way he never could remember able to before. Even at a distance, he could see the individual scales on the corpse of the basilisk. He also seemed to see in the dark better as the gloom of the chamber seem to be less intense.

Harry turned and turned. He couldn't see Riddle's ghostly form anywhere. Harry looked down at Ginny, the diary and then at the sword in his hand. The sword was mostly covered in basilisk blood but the tip had the same dark ichor as was still leaking out of the diary.

What had happened? He vaguely remembered being in the water. Yes, he had found the sword. Then hadn't he stabbed the basilisk as it struck? How had gotten from one end of the chamber to the other, stabbed the diary and seemingly destroyed Riddle? If the ghost-like echo of the boy had truly been destroyed that is.

Harry slowly made his way around Ginny to get a bit closer to the bas-relief image of Slytherin. He looked into the mouth but no, Riddle wasn't hiding in there. He happened to look down into the water and gasped at what he saw.

He was missing a good chunk of his hair in the front. His nose was gone; only a snub of an outcropping with two slits resembling a snake remained. His ears looked like they had melted against the side of his head. His eyes were that of a snake's, much like the basilisk in that they were yellow. Making a face to see if his face felt different, Harry noticed something odd. He opened his mouth.

Sure enough, he now had two long fangs like that of a cobra.

Again Harry's mind reeled. What had happened to him?

The pain made it hard to think so he had to focus on the basics. Ginny looked less pale than before but she was still out. Harry's heart fell when he noticed something else near her body.

His wand was lying on the floor in two pieces. By the look of it, it had been cloven in two by a sharp object. The sword in his hand suddenly felt a bit heavier. It seemed to Harry he himself had destroyed his own wand. Harry sighed; who knew where Ginny's wand was? He certainly wasn't going to root around in brackish water with all his wounds.

Harry knew he had to get Ginny to Madam Pomfrey. He wished he still had one of those portkeys on him! Despite the pain, Harry bent to his task. He carefully shredded his school cloak into some long cords and wrapped the sword in the remains. It would have to do for a sheaf. He put on his invisibility cloak but bundled it up to form a pad along his shoulders. Then he looped the straps he'd made around Ginny and hoisted her onto his back.

Thus burdened, his body still burning in pain, Harry laboriously shuffled towards the door which seemed as if it were leagues away.

Time seemed to not pass as Harry took step after step, each a jostling of pain. Each step threatening to be his last before he pitched forward exhausted. Yet after each step he managed to do another and then another.

Step, step, step. Had to get Ginny to safety. Like a mantra, Harry chanted it to himself. As if in a meditative trance, Harry kept going.

So deep was he in concentration that it was a shock when a voice broke through the haze.

"Merlin's Beard!"

Harry looked up to see Professor Lockhart looking at him with a look of shock on his face.

"Merlin's Balls!" The professor cried out in almost squeak. "Is that you Harry?"

Harry just looked at the rattled wizard. Somehow he had made it back to where the slide from Myrtle's bathroom deposited them. Time seem to stretch out into hours although Harry knew merely seconds ticked by as he just stared as the foppish wizard gaped at him. Finally Lockhart moved forward and pulled Ginny off his back and gently set her on the floor of the cavern.

With a wave of his wand, Ginny's body glowed a very weak green, "Well this one is still alive. Not by much, but she's still with us." Lockhart said.

Harry felt like he should feel happy by this news but between the pain and the fatigue, it was hard to care. That and his arm and face had stopped hurting as much. However with less pain came an intense itching.

"Harry what happened to you? Where you hit by a spell?" Lockhart asked.

"Do I look bad?" Harry asked without thinking. Of course he looked bad! His face was half snake!

Lockhart fished out one of the many mirrors Harry knew he kept on him at all times. He held it up to Harry.

Harry blinked at the reflection. While the clear image of the mirror gave a better image than the water had, it was obvious to Harry that something had changed since he had seen himself earlier. While he still had the snake eyes and nose, some of his hair had grown back, his ears were back to normal and his face, while green had lost many of the scales he still had on his arm.

Would he return back to normal in time?

"What happened in there Harry? What happened to the basilisk?" Lockhart asked.

"I killed it," Harry mumbled.

"You what?" Lockhart asked as if he wasn't sure he had heard what he thought he had.

"I killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor. After it bit me. Bloody snake. Bloody Riddle. Bloody Voldemort!" Harry muttered before he realized he was rambling.

Lockhart grabbed his shoulders. "Harry what happened? Tell me!"

Harry stumbled through the tale as well as he could. He didn't think the professor would believe him. He barely believed what his eyes had showed him back in the Chamber.

After he finally ran out of things to say, Harry fell silent. He just looked at the professor and hoped that the idiot would do the sensible thing and get them the bloody fuck out of Chamber and off to the infirmary!

Lockhart reached out and took the bundled Sword of Gryffindor before Harry could even think to stop him. He pulled the sword out and examined it.

Finally Lockhart let out a low whistle, "Harry my boy, you are the jackpot. You are THE story. The ticket to fame, riches and me not having to work another damned day in my life!"

Harry stared stupidly at him.

Lockhart smirked, "You don't get it do you? Of course you don't! I've always been careful although I have to say I really have been worried about my rep after so many months at this ruddy school!"

"Rep?" Harry asked thickly.

"My reputation. It's my bread and butter. I have the reputation of one of the best magical hunters out there. Of course I don't actually do the hunting; that would be silly and far too much work. No I just find those that do and then let them do the deed and then oblivate them. Why do the work when you can take the credit? I was pants at most subject when I was a lad here at Hoggy old Hogwarts but I certainly had a flair with memory charms!" Lockhart explained with a satisfied smile.

"You…you oblivate?" Harry asked.

"That's correct! One spell and I get to reap the reward of all the work of the real hunters. I go off to glory and they go home with a memory of a missed opportunity. It's worked like, dare I say it, a charm for years now." Lockhart said with his signature beaming smile.

"Now, however, I have the perfect story. The end all, be all story which will cement my fame forever! After today I'll never have to go to some Merlin-forsaken backwater again! Why would I when I become famous for slaying a basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor I rediscovered? How I rescued a fair maiden from certain death." Lockhart waved the Sword of Gryffindor around like he was conducting a symphony.

Harry just starred at the man. He knew he should act but he didn't have the energy to care.

Lockhart looked at him with mock sadness on his face. "Sadly I also had to kill the famous Harry Potter. It seems that he had been the Heir of Slytherin all along. Maybe that's why the Dark Lord tried to kill you? He didn't want the competition. That sounds like a good, believable plot point. So sad but just look at you! You're a perfect fright! Half wizard! Half Snake! No one will question you being the villain of the story!"

Lockhart raised his wand, "Oh Rita is going to soil her knickers over this story!"

At the sight of the wand, Harry blinked and the danger broke through his fatigue. What had Lockhart said? Half-snake?

Lockhart seem to pause at the face Harry was making, "Don't worry, Harry. This won't hurt. I'm sorry to do this. But it's not personal. It's merely business. Good-bye Snake boy!"

As Lockhart began an elaborate flourish, something clicked in Harry's brain. Without conscious thought Harry opened his mouth and spat out a stream of fluid. This struck Lockhart squarely in the face.

The scream Lockhart made sounded like it should have come from a small girl but it rapidly cut off as he collapsed into a convulsing heap. In moments, Lockhart was still.

Harry looked down at the second teacher in as many years that he had killed. "I'm sorry Professor. It wasn't business; it was personal."

Oddly enough he felt a bit better. Harry turned away from the body and thought of Snape. As he had hoped he was able to spit out more venom. Again he the pain in his body seemed to lessen. He managed a few more venom streams before nothing more would come.

He took up a mirror from Lockhart's dead body. As he suspected, his face was much more normal even though his skin did look a bit green. His arm had also gotten better though it still had scales.

Even though the pain had gone, Harry suddenly felt like he was going to faint. With a groan he collapsed on the ground next to Ginny. He sat there for a moment till his head stopped swimming. He checked Ginny's pulse again. It was stronger and her color was coming back.

Harry looked up at the long slide up into the darkness. He knew even if Lockhart's wand was enough of a match, there was no way he could magic himself or Ginny up there.

He tried to think of ways to send a message but he found his vision blurring. A pain in his side made him blink. He suddenly realized he had fallen over and the pain was a sharp rock poking into his already injured side from where the basilisk had struck him.

So tired. Even though his vision seemed to still be good even after his eyes returned to normal, Harry was having trouble seeing.

Yet before his vision blurred into darkness, Harry saw a brilliant winged creature of flame burst into the air in front of him.

As blackness took him, Harry hoped it was the cavalry at last.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 17 Preview**: Harry 2: DADA Teachers: 0! Dead prefects! Dead teachers! Dead diary! What is the Headmaster to make of it all when the Ministry gets wind of what has been going on under their noses at Hoggy, Woggy Hogwarts? Plus, Harry still has the Map. What secrets might it unveil? Find out next time!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Three chapters in as many days. Amazing what you can do when you're motivated! Is it just me or does anyone else have issues where you make corrections, post the update and the updated chapter still has some mistake you corrected? I mean I went back and made sure that a section in all-caps was types that way and not done via the change font function. Repost, still screwed along with some underlining. (Sigh) I love reposting the same chapter 5 or so times to get an update to actually take!

**Chapter Title**: Not a bit of misdirection; I just never knew the Latin term for King of Snakes was Regulus. JKR obviously felt it necessary to beat you over the head with name meanings!

**(*)** – Yadda, yadda, yadda. If you thought I was going to regurgitate the info Harry learns in canon, you were mistaken. Take it as a given Harry learned the anagram trick as well as hearing all about how Ginny found the diary, whined to it and whatnot.

**Some Thoughts**: One of the issues of the serial nature of fan-fiction is people often forget to be patient. Many have commented it odd that the Twins blamed Harry for Percy's death. However, we'll find out more why next chapter. Give me a little credit here people; I would think by now you all would realize I do like to cross my t's and dot my i's so things like that are explained. If I leave something hanging, it usually will come up next chapter. However, don't take this as an admonishment not to voice your thoughts in reviews. Some of them from this chapter have already given ideas on how to expand a scene I had already planned for next chapter. 

**Spells**

_C__laude __O__stium_ – Bar the door – Sort of the reverse of Alohamora and with more power behind it than a the _colloportus_ normally taught. Given Lockhart's lack of bravery, it shouldn't surprise anyone the spells he knows are those to protect him as much as possible.


	17. Fallout

**TDISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like_." – **Laozi** – Chinese philosopher and founder of Taoism

**LAST UPDATED**: 05-28-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – FALLOUT**

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** KATIE BELL**

The fallout from the Chamber of Secret affair in Gryffindor Tower was bad.

If there is one mistake made at Hogwarts is in thinking people sorted into one house cannot have the attributes of any of the others. This is silly of course but for the most part Hogwarts students seemed to buy into it. I know both Hermione and Lilith grew very tired of being asked why they hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw and Harry and Neville proved over and over to be as loyal as any of Helga's best. Many of the Weasleys certainly had the ambition of a Slytherin! It should be obvious that the cunning weren't restricted to Slytherin or the intelligent to Ravenclaw.

However I think there is something to be said that perhaps the stupid usually make it into Gryffindor, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle notwithstanding.

I am often reminded of what Prefect Cook, the wizard prefect for my cohort, told me my first year after I had punched Edeline Philpott. Doing the right thing is the bravest thing you can do. Sadly to many of Godric's house seemed to equate bravery and nobility of spirit to adhering to the mish-mash 'Code of the Light' which Dumbledore espoused. The problem is this code was severely harsh in a very black and white way. Indeed it smacked of the same utilitarianism which Dumbledore seemed to admire if his actions are anything to go by. There was little wiggle room in the minds of most Gryffindors in my day.

So while the other houses tended to protect their own (even the Ravenclaws would circle the wagons around even those they hazed) Gryffindors would turn on their own housemates if they felt one had broken this unwritten Code of the Light.

While Harry had done a good job of explaining it away logically, there were plenty of simmering comments about Harry's parselmouth ability. That he admitted the Sorting Hat had almost placed him in Slytherin hadn't gone over well either. So even with his heroics and Quidditch wins, Harry was viewed with suspicion even though he was the heir to a family whose name was synonymous with the Light.

So is it any wonder that Ginny Weasley was treated as a pariah the minute the story of what had been happening since the Chamber of Secrets was opened leaked into the Hogwarts rumor mill?

**XxXxX**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, HOGWARTS – MARCH 23****rd**** 1993 – EVENING**

Katie was fuming.

Things had been bad for everyone the last few days and with Harry still in what they had been told was a healing coma. Katie certainly wasn't feeling too chirpy even if she was so thankful her friend had survived. While everyone was relieved that the danger had past, the release from the worry of potential death or petrification hovering just around the next corridor had caused the stress in the Gryffindor Tower to be released in a very directed way.

All against Ginny Weasley.

Oh the Twins had caught a bit of it since many blamed them for not seeing the signs in their sister. That the rest of the Quidditch team had given them grief over their treatment of Harry hadn't helped either. However, the bulk of the snide comments, dark looks and harsh opinions stated a bit too loudly so no one could help but over-hear them were mostly targeted at the youngest Weasley.

Katie looked at the poor girl, her body hunched over as if expecting blows to rain down on her at any minute while she tried to study. Her friends had deserted her as if she had been diagnosed with Dragonpox. Even her own brothers seemed to distance themselves from her. Even though Ron had escaped a lot of the comments, he treated his sister as if they weren't even related.

With her own brother's giving up on her, it was no wonder to Katie that the poor girl seemed on the edge of a nervous breakdown. With so many of the other Gryffindors who might be less judgemental usually down in the Infirmary watching over Harry, Ginny was alone and already a target for cruel pranks.

A paper airplane sailed through the air from behind Katie and hit Ginny in the back. Instantly her robes turned from crimson and gold to green and silver. All around her people laughed and she heard Cormac MacLaggen snicker, "There! That's much more appropriate!"

Katie turned around with a look of disgust on her face, "You know what I think, Cormac? You are a Grade A, 100 percent pure prat. The girl's brother is _**dead**_. She's also having to deal with being possessed by a dark artifact and you and the rest are acting like she's some sort of Slytherin plant! Nice bit of house loyalty guys!"

Cormac just sneered in that '_I don't care what you think_' way but one of his buddies shrugged, "Wouldn't expected a Squib-born like yourself to understand. If this school was allowed to be run properly, traitors like her wouldn't be tarnishing our House's reputation. A _real _Gryffindor wouldn't have allowed themselves to be possessed."

Katie didn't even need to hear what the muttering which broke out around her was about. She knew what was unsaid was that in a lot of people's opinion, if things were 'run right' she herself wouldn't be at Hogwarts.

"Oh really? I didn't realize we Lions had a mystical aura of protection versus evil due to our innate goodness. Gosh you would have thought that this purity of essence thing would have kept so many Gryffindor alumni's alive during the Voldemort war." Katie said sarcastically.

There where gasps and hisses at the Dark Lord's name. Katie was going to continue but her own comments to Hermione at the start of term came back to her. This wasn't a battle to fight at the moment. Without another word, she turned and walked over to Ginny and with a flick of her wand and a muttered spell packed Ginny's books into her book-bag, "Come on Ginny; time for a walk."

Ginny looked up with wide eyes and uncertainly bit her lip for a moment before following Katie out through the Fat Lady's portal.

The pair walked in silence for awhile. Katie really didn't have a destination in mind; she just wanted to get Ginny away from all the berks. Katie figured Ginny had only stuck it out in the common room out of some misplaced sense of Gryffindor sense of not backing down from a fight.

Suddenly Katie realized where here feet were taking them. It seemed maybe her unconscious mind was trying to give her a hint on how to proceed. Katie tapped Ginny on the shoulder when they got up to the door Katie had unknowingly lead them to.

"Ginny. Do you know where this door leads?" Katie asked.

Ginny looked at the door before shaking her head. "Not really. Should I? Most of this wing is empty."

Katie nodded, "It is. Of course last year this whole corridor was off limits and for a good reason. There was a Cerberus right behind this door. If you managed to get past this very grouchy three-headed dog, you got to go through a trap-door into a patch of Devil's Snare. If you survived that, you still had to snag a flying key to get you through a door leading to a giant chess set you had to play across only to find yourself in front of a troll. Even after the troll you had to puzzle out whether the potion you needed to go through a wall of fire out of many options wasn't really deadly poison."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. She had probably heard rumors of this adventure from her brothers over the summer break. "You were there? I thought only Harry and Oliver Wood were there."

Katie laughed, "No, Ollie was just the only one seriously hurt. I was there and so were Hermione and Neville. At the end it was just me, Hermione and Harry against a possessed professor. A professor who tried to kill us all."

Ginny stammered, "Really? That's amazing!"

Katie frowned as her face grew serious, "Sounds like it doesn't it? Well let me tell you something; it was horrifying. Facing off against a very angry troll is something I'd rather forget and Harry has had to do it twice. Then there was thinking I was just moments from having the Killing Curse shot at me. That sort of thing doesn't make for pleasant dreams. No matter what garbled story the Twins might have told you, it wasn't a lark. Any of us could have died and if it wasn't for Neville's bravery, Ollie might well have done just that."

Ginny looked horrified before her face scrunched up in confusion, "Why are you telling me this?"

Katie laid a hand on the young witch's shoulder, "I'm telling you this because I think you had a worse time of it than we did. Sure we were awake for it all but you, you were being controlled like a puppet to do horrible things."

Ginny's face had gone white. She looked away before whispering, "I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. It was like being trapped in your own head, seeing out of your own eyes. I tried to fight. I screamed and screamed but all I got was taunts and laughter from Tom."

Ginny looked back at Katie with tears in her eyes. "Worse is I was angry at Harry wanting to go find Luna. Harry ignores me most of the year and instead wanted to talk with my creepy old playmate! Tom picked up on that the minute he took control of me again when I had the diary again! He laughed and said doing this favor for me would help things along so we'd never be parted again. He sent the basilisk after Luna because of my jealousy and Percy died because of it!"

Katie took the girl against her chest in a comforting hug as she began to sob. Katie let her cry for a while murmuring into her ear that it would be okay.

Finally Ginny pulled away a angrily wiped her face with her the sleeve of her robe. "Look at me! Some Gryffindor I turned out to be!"

Katie poked a sharp finger into Ginny's sternum, "That is quite enough of that! Being brave isn't about not having fear. No fear means you aren't taking risks seriously enough! You're eleven and you were duped by an aspect of the Dark Lord himself! The same one who fought our Headmaster and the Ministry to a stand-still. You were a dove against a hippogriff! You have nothing to be ashamed of!"

"But…" Ginny started to say.

"But nothing!" Katie said sharply. "Just like the rest, you've let yourself get suckered into thinking being a Gryff means no fear, no doubts and never giving up. Well all that death or glory business sounds great in sagas but in the real world, real things happen to real people. Storybook heroes are just that: stories."

Ginny looked like she was going to disagree before thinking better of it.

"Look Ginny, I've only had a taste of the nastiness you went through. Yet this isn't about comparing who had it worst. We've both lived through life-threatening events and now have to deal with the nightmares which come with them. The worse thing those idiotic prats back in the Common Room have had to deal with is pranks from the Slytherins." Katie said. "Hell, all of us on the Quidditch team face more danger in one game than they probably will their entire time here at Hogwarts. Where do they get off judging you?"

Ginny shook her head, "They won't stop talking about it. All the girls in the dorms are against me and the boys don't seem much better. Ron seems to act like we're not related and the Twins are acting weird too. I don't know how much more I can take."

Katie took a deep breath and put her hand back onto Ginny's and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You're right it's not going to stop or at least not quickly. Worse, you just being here is going to remind you of your trauma. I don't even want to think how running into the ghost of your brother is going to affect you."

"So what can I do?" Ginny wailed miserably.

"You leave Hogwarts," Katie said simply.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

"You need to leave. Go to one of the Saint schools. I mean there is St. Michael's in Exeter which is close to home, right?" Katie asked. "There you can go to school and heal. Sure there will be some rumors but nothing like what you're putting up with now. Tough it out till end of term and then you have four years away before you will have to come back if you want to go for your NEWTs. Four years of healing up and not being reminded just walking down the halls here of what happened."

Ginny shook her head but her face told Katie she was considering it.

"Look, I don't want to sound like I'm meddling but I know your family is pretty poor. The Twins never let it bother them like it does Ron but those of us on the team can tell it isn't always easy for your family. Percy's death is a blow but now your parents won't have to pay tuition for him. You going to St. Michael's will be cheaper and you'll be able to visit your family on weekends. That extra money will help your family at a time when they need to get through this tragedy. Losing a son is going to be really rough on your mum if what I know about her is true. At least with you at St. Michael's she'll be able to see her daughter more than just on the holidays."

Ginny smiled weakly, "Mum will like that. I'm not sure about the idea but yes both Mum and Dad would love to have me around more often."

"Of course they would! You're Daddy's girl after all, right?" Katie said with a conspiratorial smile.

Ginny giggled before her face fell, "Mum is never going to go for it. She's all about us going to Hogwarts. Dad is proud to send us but really, Dad and all of us are the first at Hogwarts in generations. Lots of my cousins don't even go to a Saint School. Dad might go for it but I know Mum; she'll say no Prewitt has ever missed going to Hogwarts."

Katie made a face, "First off Ginny, let me give you a bit of Muggle university wisdom. My uncle Scotty was a bit of a tear-away as a kid so he didn't finish high school. That's sort of like the American Muggle OWL level school. Later, he got his general education degree to make up for that while he was in the Army. He worried it would count against him later in life. Dad told him he was being silly since Uncle Scotty was getting ready to graduate from a good college."

Ginny shook her head, "I don't understand."

Katie smiled, "The point is Ginny is no one was going to care that my uncle had a GED because they all they would care about is his college degree. Same with you. So what if you get your OWLs from St. Michael? You come here and finish up your schooling and then you'll be a Hogwarts NEWT level graduate and that's really all that matters. Oh sure people will care what _grades_ you got on your OWLs but still, it really is only your NEWTs which are going to be what opens doors for jobs and apprenticeships."

Ginny mulled this over and Katie could see the stress seemingly bleed off her. Still she shook her head slightly, "Still don't think Mum will go for it."

Katie chuckled a bit evilly "Tell you what Ginny; you leave your mother to me. I think I know of someone who can help you convince your Mum you need to leave for the sake of your mental health. She may not listen to muggleborn like me but I'm betting she'll listen to a fully accredited healer who feels your mental state can't take more Hogwarts."

Ginny looked confused, "Who?"

Katie smiled, "Harry's new mum!"

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** LILITH MOON**

For those of us who were not in on things Harry got himself into full time, it could be startling how quickly things could happen between meet-ups. However it was us 'part-timers' who often had to help clean up the fallout of the major events. This could be frustrating but in the end it was very necessary in the grand scheme of things.

It would have been so easy for so many of us involved to crack under the strain if it were for the others in the group looking out for us. While I had only recently been admitted to the gang (we didn't have any sort of name for our group even if historians like to refer to us grandiosely as the Alliance), I rarely was there for the action till much later. However I was very close to one who was: Hermione Granger.

Hermione, by nature, internalized a lot. Like so many Gryffindors, she'd rather keep emotions bottled up than look weak. In this ways Gryffindors could be remarkably like Slytherins: never show weakness. This meant, of course, that so many Gryffindors crack up under the strain of trying to live up to an impossible black versus white world view which didn't work very well in actual practice.

There have been entire books written about the many tragedies of Lions falling in love with Snakes and vice-versa. So much tragedy simply by having the bad luck to fall in love with someone when the color of one's robe seemed to be more important than the actual person wearing it.

Of course this is one of the reason we Hufflepuffs are the ones who actually run this country. We're not silly enough to fall for such stupid things! Look around at who does the bulk of the work at the Ministry. Leaders come and go but in the background you'll find mostly Badgers keeping the floos going, the goods coming in and the streets kept hazardous to criminals. As Helga taught us, people are people no matter what.

This world-view helped me a lot at Hogwarts because in addition to not being brought up in the Magical world, I just didn't care about so many unwritten rules which most students acted like they had been sent directly from God to Dumbledore to us via the prefects. Since the end of the first Voldemort War, I was the first non-Gryffindor student to enter their common room! Over a decade and no one either thought to invite a friend or a friend thought to invite themselves over. Sent away from family and friends for nine months and the children would still voluntarily sequester themselves even further! The clannishness of the time was amazing and sad all at once.

No matter that we spent all this time together in classes, there were plenty of times I would be talking to someone in the Gryffindor common room with Sally-Anne and mention someone from another House and they would have to be told who I was talking about!

Megan Jones was often simply 'that Welsh bird' as if they couldn't bother to remember her name even after two years of shared classes! Sophia Roper was practically an unknown to the Lions till her body went through a growth spurt in Fourth Year into more womanly curves given she was normally quiet and did not have a memorable accent. About the only Badger people seem to always remember (well the boys anyway) was Susan Bones and I feel it had to do less with her famous aunt and more that she had noticeable breasts as early as our First Year. The boys ogled her and many of the girls were waspishly jealous.

Of course this clannishness wasn't helped by the whole secrecy related to the Houses and the password system in place to keep people out. Why others needed to be kept out has never been explained to my satisfaction. There is no records of secret knowledge being imparted to House members not available to others. Certainly Professor Snape like to tutor his Snakes stuff he didn't like to teach the rest of us but that was his personal failings and not policy. So why the cloak-and-dagger theatrics?

The idea where every House in Hogwarts was supposed to be a big secret was laughable. The Slytherin's had it the worst! In a corridor filled with portraits, their common room portal was this very conspicuous section of the wall not having a portrait! To say nothing of the wear pattern on the floor leading into blank spot on the wall. That and unlike the rest of the school, there was only so many places you could go in the dungeons so where the Slytherin room was easy to divine simply by observing the traffic patterns. The other houses, at least, had moving parts of the castle which could confuse you…for a bit.

Since you couldn't go a week into a term before you overheard some Gryff mention the Fat Lady, it didn't take anyone long to place where their portal was. Plus it was no secret the Lions and Ravenclaws lived in towers. Given the amount of towers in Hogwarts, it would take an hour at most to, through the process of elimination, figure out which one was Ravenclaw's and which one was Gryffindor's.

The whole password system was a joke as everyone knew where everyone else's common room was before Yule break your first year. One simple disillusionment charm and you could sneak up behind any Gryffindor and Slytherin and then be able to walk right in given the portals were spelled so it was the password more than the person which got you in! If you were clever, you could waltz right into the Ravenclaw room.

In a way, I feel Hufflepuff had the hardest barrier. If our enchanted door knocker didn't think your reason to enter was good enough, it didn't let you in. Even if you were a Badger! I remember a time in my Fourth Year when after the first storm, the door wouldn't open because it said we should be out enjoying the snow. An hour of two of castle building and snowball fights later, we were finally allowed in.

So without a good reason, you didn't get allowed in. Yet even a "_I just want to check out the Badger's common room_" was often all it took to be admitted for non-badgers. It is believed the knocker has a weaker form of the magic the Sorting Hat uses to read intent but there is no actual documented proof either way.

So while it was generally possible to get into other House's common room, it was the perception, custom and traditions which kept people away. Due to my own preconceptions as well as being a 'Puff, I had no problem hanging out with my friend Sally-Anne in her dorm room to study. I'd like to think I started a trend but it is hard to say. I can say that by doing so, I made a friend in Fay and later with Hermione after Katie's plan to get her to open up more bore fruit.

At the time I didn't give it much thought but the longer I hung around in the Gryffindor common room or worked on the odd happenings with Harry's friends, the more I began to admire Hermione. She was truly brilliant but what intrigued me was the girl under that bushy-hair and behind the buck-teeth. There was a lot of hidden pain but what fascinated me was the passion. It was, I suspect, the reason she was a Gryffindor instead of a Ravenclaw.

To the world she may have seemed just a mousy bookworm but to me I just knew there would be a day when she would jump into a phone booth an emerge unexpectedly as the hero to save the day. So far she hasn't quite done that yet but the magical world certainly knows her name!

So while I showed up to be with my friends Sally-Anne and Fay, I began to stay more and more for Hermione.

**XxXxX**

**SECOND YEAR WITCH DORMS, HOGWARTS – MARCH 24****th**** 1993 – EVENING**

"It's getting late Lils," Fay said. "You going to crash here? If not you better hurry or you won't make it back before curfew." The sixth empty bed in their dorm had often been used by the Badger before rather than risk breaking curfew.

Lilith sighed and began to put her books away in her book bag. "Some days I really wish you guys were Ravenclaws or at least their tower was switched with yours. It would be a much shorter trip."

Sally-Anne yawned, "I'm out of here. Whatever the Headmaster did to the wards is just wiping me out." With another yawn she gave Lilith a brief wave before climbing into her bed and with a wave of her wand closed the curtains.

Fay got up from the table by her bed and stretched so much her shirt rode up enough to show her belly button. "Whoa! I'm more tired than I thought. I guess I'll rack out as well. See you tomorrow in Herbology if they decide to start classes again?"

"Unless I don't make it through Snape's class in the morning," Lilith said with a smile.

Fay made a face, "Oh I've heard how you guys have it easy compared to us. Not that I'd wish Snape's company on anyone even if he isn't being as much of an arsehole."

Lilith laughed softly, "I hear you. Yeah he doesn't mess with us 'Puffs nearly as much as you Gryffs. Still we get enough to wish that it was him who got petrified instead of Filch's cat."

Fay yawned again, "Or that he took off for new opportunities like Lockhart did. Oh well, hopefully the auror who will be taking over for the rest of the term will actually teach us something." Like her friend, Fay gave a bit of a wave before disappearing behind her bed's canopy curtains.

Lilith was about to leave when she noticed a slightly bluish tinged light coming from behind the curtains in Hermione's bed. She knew the clever Lion often used a jar of the blue flames she was so good at conjuring to augment the light spell charmed into the bed for night reading. Hermione claimed it helped her get though late night study sessions. Lilith wondered if the magical flames threw out ultraviolet light so it acted like natural sunlight.

Lilith frowned. It was getting late and Hermione had looked exhausted the last few days. She really needed to put her books down and get some sleep. She knocked on one of the bedposts, "Hermione? You should get some rest. You know the prefect's are probably right and classes aren't going to start up again till Monday. There is no need to push yourself."

From behind the curtain Hermione said, "Thank you Lilith, but I'm fine…I'm fine…"

Lilith's frown deepened. There had been an odd hiccup of a sound at end of what Hermione had said. Like she was trying to bite back a sob. She parted the curtains to find Hermione in pajama bottoms and wearing a T-shirt from the old BBC show _Captain Scarlet_. She had a veritable tome in her lap with more books strewn haphazardly around the bed. There was an randomness to the arrangement which struck Lilith. Hermione was almost OCD when it came to studying so the untidy collection around her stood out.

The dark circles under Hermione's eyes didn't help. Lilith hadn't seen them earlier so she guessed Hermione had covered them with a glamour. Just because Hermione didn't make a big deal out of cosmetic charms like Lavender and Parvati didn't mean she didn't know them.

"Hermione! Look at you!" Lilith chided as she quickly grabbed some to the books and tossed them towards the bottom of the bed so she could climb in.

"Lilith! What are you doing? I said I was fine!" Hermione said irritably.

Lilith just cocked an eyebrow at her before moving some more books so she could prop herself up next to her friend. "No you're not. You look terrible and if there is wasn't something wrong you'd have already gone mental at me for moving your books around. Come on Hermione; we're friends. What's wrong? Is this about Harry?"

Hermione looked like she was going to argue but suddenly sagged with a long breathy sigh. "When isn't it about Harry?" 

"Are you angry at him for spelling you? You know he was trying to protect you," Lilith said gently.

Hermione shut her eyes. "I was so fucking angry at him! How dare he petrify me and then bloody well run off like that! As I laid there, I came up with all these plans for revenge and this whole sermon to unleash on him to show him how bloody stupid he'd been to just run off. But then…"

Hermione's voice trailed off. Lilith began to get more than a bit worried. Hermione was swearing! Hermione _**never **_swore. Lilith reached out and took the other witch's hand and was surprised when she got a strong shock. She was so surprised she almost forgot to prompt Hermione to continue. "Go on…but what?"

Hermione seemed to sag into herself even more. "But then I saw him in the Infirmary. So pale, so hurt. He risked his life for Ginny knowing _exactly_ what he was up against. Was he stupid to do so? Did he once think to conjure a rooster or at least find a teacher who could? Certainly! Yet it doesn't matter; he charged off into the unknown even after being face-to-face with basilisk when it killed Percy. My god, Lilith! Do you know how it felt to realize how petty I had been? I was angry at my wounded pride while Harry was almost killed saving Ginny's life!"

Lilith patted her friend's hand soothingly. Yet inside her mind was racing. The shock to her hand made Lilith realize there was a lot more going on. Something which even Hermione could easily miss picking up on given how she was a Muggleborn like herself.

"Hermione, when was the last time you did any magic?" Lilith asked.

The bushy-haired witch turned her heads towards the brunette in surprise, "What?"

"I said, when was the last time you did magic? Classes have been cancelled so I'm thinking it was last Friday and even then you had double-potions so I doubt you were flexing any magical muscles."

Hermione blinked at this, "I…I guess so. I've been doing mostly theory and reading while waiting for Harry to wake up. Haven't really felt up to finding an empty classroom to practice in especially with that horrid change in the wards that I wish the Headmaster would shut down now that the basilisk is dead."

Lilith nodded; it was just as she had suspected. "Hermione, you do realize you're old enough to be a Third Year, right? Plus you're probably one of the most powerful witches in our year like Susan and Daphne."

Hermione frowned, "Yes, I guess that may be true. So?"

Lilith turned onto her side facing towards Hermione, leaning forward a bit so their faces where almost touching. "So, I think with all the stress and danger, you've gotten all magically excited. Then after all the worry we suddenly had classed cancelled so you haven't been using up any of your magic. Instead of acting on this, you're just sitting here brooding and making it worse."

Hermione scowled, "I'm perfectly alright, Lilith. You're being daft."

"Am I? Maybe you didn't feel the shock when I touched your hand but I certainly did." Lilith said.

"Static electricity, Lilith. Nothing more," Hermione dismissed with a bit of a huff.

Lilith shook her head while lazily running a finger up and down Hermione's arm in short caresses. "A burst of static electricity would just be confined to my hand. I felt the shock right down to my toes." Lilith left unsaid how the shock seemed to have centered more between her legs rather than in her toes.

Hermione didn't say anything so Lilith pressed on. "Hermione, listen to me. Do you think Madam Pomfrey spent all that time lecturing us about our magical cores if it wasn't going to happen? Katie told me girls usually start at the beginning of their Third Year. You're a powerful witch old enough to be a Third Year who now has all that magic with no outlet. You need an outlet."

Hermione blushed, "I think your exaggerating. Even if you're right, I can take care of myself."

Lilith shook her head while lengthening her caresses, "No I don't think you can. I think you're acting like how we were warned boys would act. You know the ones who think they need to be all Tantric and then get past a point where they can't think straight? I think you're past that point. You're worried about Harry, you're angry at yourself. You're probably feeling a bit of survivor guilt that it was Percy who died and not you or maybe Luna. You've got all this magic bouncing around in a body which doesn't know how to process it properly. Let me help you, Hermione."

Hermione blushed harder but stammered out, "Lilith, I…I mean…we…"

Lilith leaned in and softly kissed Hermione on the lips, "Shush Hermione. Let me help you. I _**want**_ to help you." With that Lilith moved her hand off of Hermione's arm and into her pajama bottoms. For all her protests, Lilith found Hermione's sex to be already moist and hot. With a bit of fumbling, she started to make circles in a way she knew from experience felt grand.

Hermione stiffened and with a little moan gasped out, "Lilith!"

Lilith kissed Hermione again, "Hush! Just enjoy the feelings. I'll get you all fixed up."

With another moan, Hermione closed her eyes and spread her legs wider.

Lilith smiled as she began to nuzzle Hermione's neck while wondering if she should give her new girl-sex partner an orgasm before tugging off her pajamas for more.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

I don't remember where I was when I saw the movie _Total Recall_ other than it was a few years ago. I think it was on the hotel cable one night when I was on a business trip to America and too tired to leave the room. When Arnold Schwarzenegger's character starts to wonder how he could trust his memories of his life, I felt a pang of sympathy. Been there, done that, have the empty places in my memories to prove it.

Already I had worried there were incidents in my childhood which had been obliviated and lost to me forever. Then there was learning about the magical world and having my whole concept of the world thrown for a loop. Then there was the constant drip, drip of information which cast doubt on so many things I never knew or suspected.

I mean before reading the adoptions papers I never knew my real name was Harold Iacomus Potter! Apparently the Potters were not immune from the odd naming traditions of many of the other old Houses in England. It seemed the Potters believed in formal, traditional names but having more informal names for day-to-day usage.

Dad may have been called known as James Charles Potter but his birth name was Iacomus Carolus Potter. I practically needed a baby-name book to figure out who was who when I finally got to see the official Potter family tapestry! I later learned how names have meaning and the fewer people who know your real name, the better protection you have versus certain magicks. It certainly was another reason Riddle hid his real name.

So it seemed a month didn't go by after my entry into the magical world where I either found out something about me wasn't what it seemed, a lie, something I hadn't been told or just something weird nobody expected.

**XxXxX**

**INFIRMARY, HOGWARTS – MARCH 25****th**** 1993 – EARLY EVENING**

Harry couldn't help but continue to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He'd been doing it a lot since he had woken up earlier in the morning.

"Weird isn't it?" Hermione asked from her seat beside his bed the infirmary. A bed she had told him she felt he had been spending far too much time in since the start of their First Year. Beside her, Neville nodded at her words. Luna had been in earlier but left when the Twins had offered to show her how to get into the kitchens. The others had been in but other than Katie, the rest had left for the evening.

"You can say that again. So how long have I been like this?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Well maybe Madam Pomfrey knew, but none of us had any idea about your eyes till you woke up. You're hair and everything else was pretty much like that by the time they let us see you."

"Huh," Harry said. From what he could remember, he thought he had looked the same before passing out but his face hadn't been back to normal so it was hard to tell. Yet there is was, a familiar stranger looking back at him in the mirror. One with really dark, straight brown hair and blue eyes.

"So…what do you think happened?" Neville asked.

"Haven't a clue. I'll tell you it's a right step up from scales, yellow eyes and cobra fangs, mate," Harry said slowly.

Hermione shuddered, "I can't believe the Headmaster lied about Lockhart! I'm worried he's going to show up and obliviate us or charm us so we can't tell anyone."

Neville smirked, "Oh I don't know about that. He's in a meeting right now with a few of the Board, the Minister, Harry's parents and Susan's mum. I know my Gran is here so I think Professor Dumbledore has got other things to worry about right now."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer Headmaster!" Katie snarked.

Harry frowned, "Well I hope Ted and Andromeda visit before they leave. It's because of them I sort of have a bit of an idea what is going on with my face."

Hermione leaned in with a intent look on her face, "Oh? You have a theory?"

Harry almost chuckled at Hermione's interest. He couldn't put a finger on what it was, but Hermione seemed different from when he had seen her last. Harry wasn't sure what it was but he liked the change. Hermione seemed to smile more and he liked how she had taken to holding his hand and sometime rubbing circles around it with her other hand.

"Well I haven't a clue to the why but from some pictures they showed me over the holidays, I at least have some possible pieces of the puzzle," Harry said before laying the mirror down on the nightstand. It was easy to just to sit there and stare and he needed to stop.

"My eyes are the easiest. While my dad had hazel eyes, my grandmother had bright blue eyes just like her grand-niece Daphne has. Plus from pictures back at Privet Drive, I know my Grandpa Evans had blue eyes as well. From pictures and being around Daphne, it seems my eyes have gone the Greengrass route." Harry explained.

"Well its weird seeing you with blue eyes instead of the green," Neville said. He then frowned and looked uncomfortable. "Although truth be told, your eyes were kind of scary. They didn't look natural…like they almost glowed."

"Neville…" Hermione huffed.

Harry waved her off, "No he's right. A few people have commented on it over the years even before I found out I was a wizard. Anyway my hair is a bit of a toss-up. Pictures the Tonks had showed how Grandpa Potter had dark brown hair but his was a bit curly. Grandpa Evans had amber hair but it was straight. Plus since both Dad and Grandma Evans had black hair, I'm not surprised my hair is so dark even if it is straight now."

"Luna pointed out this morning when the sun was coming through that even as dark as your hair is now, you have these amber highlights so it seems you have a bit of your mother and grandfather's hair color," Katie pointed out. "I think your hair looks great. Much better than your old windblown, rat-nest."

"I'll take your word for it. Now my face is a bit easier. I look a lot more like my mum. The higher cheekbones are the biggest give-away. Professor Snape was in the same year as both my mum and dad and I thought he was going to have a stroke when he came in while you guys were off at lunch to drop off some potions for Poppy. He just stated and stared with the oddest look on his face. But I have all those pictures from Hagrid to know I look a lot like my mum now even if I don't have the green eyes anymore." Harry said.

"But why? How?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said; haven't a clue," Harry said. "I don't feel all that different other than I can see clearly without my glasses now." He looked at Katie, "Sorry your dad paid for something I don't seem to need anymore." 

"No worries, Harry," Katie said. "Over the summer just go in to the optometrist and see if they can put in clear, darkened lenses so you can use them for sunglasses. Maybe you can get some of the basilisk hide made into boots and a jacket. Then you can look cool!"

Harry laughed at the look on Hermione's face at this thought.

Neville, however, just smiled bashfully, "Harry, I'm your friend, right? I could use a little cool. Be a pal and hook me up with some boots and a jacket too! You already have a lot of cool so share the wealth!"

Harry laughed again, "I'll see what I can do."

**XxXxX**

**THE BLUE BICYCLE RESTAURANT****, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – EVENING**

"I am glad Harry was able to get a handle on his powers later. As much as his natural eyes are beautiful, I rather liked his green eyes," Luna said as she dabbed her piece of bread into the mix of balsamic vinegar and oil.

Katie took a sip of her wine before shrugging, "Well I could see where Neville was coming from. There were a few times I could have sworn Harry's eyes were almost like a cats. You know when their eyes get back-lit from a light source? Pretty but also pretty creepy."

Katie looked around before leaning in to whisper, "I like how Harry can alter other interesting bits of his anatomy. Much more fun than just switching his eye color!"

Luna giggled, "You are still such a Muggleborn, Katherine! With the spells we have up, no one can hear your naughty comments."

Katie blinked at this before leaning back and laughing, "Uhm well…_constant vigilance_ and all that! Yeah, that's it! I was just doing Mad-Eye proud!"

"And yet Harry has yet to have blown off his buttocks. Much of his advice was a bit suspect," Luna replied with a smile.

"Well you should talk. Given Moody's paranoia, you should be missing an ear by now given where you like to stash your wand." Katie said before perking up at the sight of one of the wait staff approaching with two plates, "Oh goody, here comes dinner!"

For awhile neither witch said much except to comment on the excellent meal. Finally Luna looked up, "So after desert and coffee, what do you have planned?"

Katie smiled demurely, "Oh I have something special in mind. This building has some wonderful rooms in it. It used to be a brothel back in the day and I figured the energy left from that might add a little extra spice to the night."

Luna licked her lips seductively, "Oh you are such a bad witch Katherine. I should tell your husband!"

Katie waggled a finger at her friend, "You should talk! Your husband is just as bad!"

Both witches giggled at this. Finally Luna said, "So you just brought me here to have your way with me? I should be shocked but I know you have never been anything but shameless."

Katie laughed, "Yes well sort of had to around Harry. I mean after the whole Chamber of Secrets incident things certainly heated up quickly, didn't they?"

Luna cocked her head to the side for a moment and closed her eyes. For a bit she just hummed to herself in a way which really reminded Katie of her school days. She opened her eyes and smiled, "More than I think most historians realized. With so much happening at once right after the event, I think it has been difficult for others to see some of the things which affected us which later drove much of what we did in Harry's Third Year."

Katie smirked, "Well from historians can be like journalists sometimes…or sharks. When they smell blood they dive right in. Given what happened, I'm not surprised most of the histories focus on Dumbledore and not on us during given the scandal."

Luna's smile turned a shade towards the nasty, "Yes the Headmaster certainly was surrounded by sharks that day. Great plans tend to either succeed or fail on a grand scale. I am sure Albus Dumbledore was not expecting his grand schemes to play out as they did."

Katie snorted, "I'm sure Voldemort felt the same way after the Halloween in '81."

Luna shrugged, "There have always been those who felt the Prophecy might have been referring to Dumbledore and not Riddle. Either way, Harry in the end took down the two greatest wizards of the day."

Katie leaned in again, "It's why I keep telling you we got to keep an eye on our kids. Harry took down two mega-wizards while at Hogwarts. Knowing our tikes, they'll probably either cure global warming or set off the zombie apocalypse before their NEWTs!"

Luna frowned, "No…no." The witch sighed heavily and then looked at Katie with a sad smile, "Our children will probably end up doing both! But don't worry; I am sure Hermione's children will fix things before they get too out of hand."

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 18 Preview**: Dumbledore struggles with a hostile Board of Directors, an irate set of parents, a disgruntled Minister (and his toady toad) along with one angry Director of the DMLE. Time for the "special lemon drops" to cope with the headache he's going to have!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: I was going to make this a longer chapter but I am trying to keep the chapters down to around 7,000 to 8,000 words. Breaking up this chapter made sense even though from a story arc point of view I would rather have it all together. Of course this means the next chapter will probably be also a bit short but it should be done very quickly. We shall start to see much longer flashback sequences as many events will start to be completely different than canon.

**What's Up with Harry?** Yes, in many ways, Harry now looks more like Daniel Radcliffe. One thing I've noticed in my time as a fan-fic author is a lot of readers seem to expect certain things to be made clear very quickly. What is going on with Harry is not going to be one of those things. While next chapter will have people like Andromeda and Filius making theories, some will be correct and some will just be wrong. What actually will happen will get told…just not right away. Harry's "symbiote" if you will, won't make another appearance for a long time story wise so don't hold your breath waiting for me to explain it.

**A Reminder**: In my canon, Harry's paternal line goes Charlus Potter/Dorea Black to Charles Potter/Samantha Greengrass to James Potter/Lily Evans. This is again why David Greengrass and his wife Emily felt they had the best claim on Harry given they were the closest living blood relation to Harry. Without any direction from the Potter will and baring any sort of politics, they would have the best claim for a magical adoption of Harry although while Ted and Andrey didn't mention it "on screen" magical adoption of someone like Harry would be rare given him being of an Ancient and Most Noble House. Instead David would be appointed Harry's Regent. More than a legal guardian but less than a parent. This protects Harry from undue pressure a magical father can use on their family members but would give David more wiggle room to promote House Potter's long-term interest to benefit Harry than a magical guardian could

**Movie Quotes and Things**: Yes I know, I really should stop throwing in little 'Easter eggs' but it is always awesome when someone catches the little movie phrases I thrown in because I'm a geek!

**A Bit of Preaching Related to this Chapter**

For you younger folks reading, my advice about college is real advice born from experience. Unless you just _**have **_to have the whole 4 year college experience like my wife wanted, your best bet is to go to a community college and get all your general education stuff sorted out.

A typical American changes their major _**3 times**_ (I know I did) and if you have your heart set on being a microbiologist going into college and go to the 4 year college best suited for that chances are you are going to then realize that perhaps you want to be a psychologist instead only to then find that perhaps environmental engineering looks like your life's ambition…well next thing you know you've spent a lot of money for no good reason.

I saw a lot of people my second year at junior college who had "wasted" a year at a 4 year college and had come back home to just get their lower divisional stuff done till they figured out who they were and what they wanted. (_One thing I don't like about Hogwarts is they are asking really young student to make decisions with great impact for later in their lives at a point in their life when they don't even know who they are yet and have no real life experience to make a informed choice_) As I pointed out, no one is going to care if you get your English 101 type classes done at Home Town Community College if your eventual degree says Harvard, Sanford or MIT. With price of tuition these days, you need to husband your resources. I knew _**plenty**_ of people who came out of their B.A. program with $70,000 of student debt. Of course you can always do what I did and let people lob rockets at you for a year to get a big break on your college tuition…


	18. Scandal

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_It is the public scandal that offends; to sin in secret is no sin at all_." – **Molière **– French playwright and actor

**LAST UPDATED**: 06-17-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – SCANDAL**

**XxXxX**

**THE BLUE BICYCLE RESTAURANT****, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – EVENING**

Katie looked up from her dinner, "Luna, did your dad ever do any articles about the lack of logical thinking or systematic ordering systems outside of arithmancy? I can't remember ever seeing any."

Luna cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips for a moment, "Not that I can recall. I do know my mother wrote about it in her diary and personal papers from time to time. Why do you ask?"

"Well obviously both of us are versed in the scientific method and it's not like that sort of thing was unknown in the magical world. No I was thinking about how we really didn't have much training in critical thinking and avoiding logical fallacies." Katie said while making small gestures in the air with her fork.

Luna's face lit up with comprehension, "Ah I see where you are going. No, even my father was as much a product of his environment as everyone else. I know from my own experience as well as what Hermione can tell me of her own times there that the Unspeakables have to train their new members in such things given how neither Hogwarts nor the Saint Schools taught it before the changes Harry pushed for."

Katie nodded, "Yeah. I always felt the Unspeakables liked to tag people like you and Hermione for special projects because you already had the systematic, analytical mind-set which wouldn't jump to conclusions."

Luna laughed softly, "Why thank you, Lady Potter. I do believe you are the first person to believe I have an analytical mind. You are too kind to a loony old witch like myself."

Katie harrumphed at that, "Sure you are really good at non-linear thinking but I always noticed you've always been good at noticing unrelated bits of evidence and piecing them together from the barest of clues. You can't do that without a highly organized mind. Andromeda is the same way. It is amazing what she can diagnose from the smallest of clues."

"It may be slightly generational depending on the teaching fads of the time. Detective MacDougal told me Andromeda is very similar to her mentor Alcinda Greengrass. She is apparently the same way which was reinforced through imitation of her own irascible mentor. While a muggle, he is of a similar age as Andromeda," Luna pointed out.

"What were you doing hanging out with the DMLE?" Katie asked.

"I was helping Morag out before I left for America. While trained in many muggle forensic techniques, she needed my help with the life cycle of a magical insect found on a murder victim's body to help determine the time of death. I think you were visiting Bern for a conference during this if I remember correctly," Luna explained.

Katie made a face, "Yuck. Bugs on dead bodies. What fun! Well I'm sure your two 'Claws made a day of it."

Luna shrugged, "While the situation was both serious and sad, yes Morag and I did enjoy the science of it. She is another who would agree for the need of more scientific thinking and logic being taught."

Katie nodded, "See I can't help but think if there had been more of that available then Dumbledore and a lot of the Order might not have been so wrong about the Prophecy and things relating to Harry in general. I mean it isn't like logic is some new muggle thing especially given how many philosophers and proto-scientists like Ptolemy were also wizards."

Luna pushed a piece of her meal around idly on her plate for a moment, "I believe we are again up against what you said this morning. '_Magic makes the impossible possible_' so it sometimes makes many of the '_if then go to_' aspects of science seem not applicable. Given how magic can make one plus one into three does make the whole process that much more difficult to create a baseline, test your theory and then replicate the results to prove the theory."

Luna made a gesture towards the window where the sky had darkened into twilight. "Think of how such 'minor' things as how the positions of the planets relative to Earth can affect rituals can make the determination of 'why did this happen' seem so difficult. I believe for most Magicals it is easier to just believe magic made it happen and not delve too deeply into the why of it."

Katie just frowned at this.

Luna nodded with a knowing smile on her face, "I know Katherine. Yet it does explain why so many things the Headmaster did went unchallenged. On the face of it, his ideas _sounded_ good but no one thought to actually test them. Without more people trained to question results, I believe most Magicals are conditioned to accept explanations from people like Dumbledore because they were older, experienced and thus _must _be more knowledgeable."

Katie snorted, "More experienced in getting things wrong maybe."

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** ANDROMEDA TONKS**

Examining Harry while he lay in a coma after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets was illuminating. I had not deemed it necessary to do a major check on him after his adoption since it was the holidays and the last thing I wanted for him was to be poked and prodded. I did, of course, do a few scans since I wanted to see how Harry was doing since I had last seen him. After his beating at the hands of his uncle, I had done similar scans. Luckily these two set of scans gave me a bit of a baseline to work with when called to Hogwarts.

In light of Harry's injuries and bizarre transformation, I took it on myself to do as thorough a diagnostic as one can do with an unconscious patient. Comparing them to my previous findings, I found many, many disturbing things.

Beyond the fact Harry still had an incredible amount of basilisk venom still in his system which his body seemed to have metabolized, I found two shocking things. The first was how much Harry's magic had been suppressed due to the Headmaster's Blood Wards. While Poppy did not know the specifics, I found out how they were supposed to be powered. Given the lack of filial love towards Harry, the Blood Wards had no choice but to be powered by Harry's own magic.

Luckily for Harry that no Death Eater ever tried to test the wards since I doubt Harry's juvenile magic would have been enough to make them effective. I'm sure the Headmaster felt they were fully operational because no attacks had happened. Sadly the Headmaster misinterpreted the lack of attacks as proof the wards were working as he had envisioned.

The second was far more disturbing. It became obvious to me that Harry's curse scar had been a soul fragment. Having a piece of the Dark Lord lodged in Harry since 1981 was bad enough but the true horror was the fact that the Headmaster had totally misread the evidence of what Harry's scar was. All of his plans regarding Harry were thus based on wrong information.

Harry was very lucky of the Prophecy's existence for without it, I have little doubt Dumbledore would have put Harry to death as a baby in the mistaken belief he had to die to destroy what he thought was a Horcrux. Even so, history shows that his belief that the curse scar was a full Horcrux drove almost all of the Headmaster's plans till the very end.

**XxXxX**

**CONFERENCE ROOM, HOGWARTS – MARCH 25****th**** 1993 – EARLY EVENING**

Dumbledore wished he could nip down to the Hog's Head for a snort of something potent as he had a pain behind his eye which he knew from years of experience would graduate to a monster of a headache by the end of the day.

While the death of the basilisk was something to be happy for, the events leading to its death were causing him no end of troubles. That Harry Potter was involved only compounded the problems from the summer when the Tonks had stolen the Boy-Who-Lived out from under much of his control.

The old wizard managed not to grit his teeth and ruin the grandfatherly look of unconcern he had on his face given how there were those in room which would love nothing but to see him trip and fall. Fools! None of them knew what he had done to keep them all safe and now though the interference of the Tonks, all of his work might be for nothing.

Here he had thought he had solved the danger to his plans Sirius Black might have represented long ago only to have his cousin come in and do far more damage! It made the necessity of having Sirius in prison all these years that much harder for his conscience to take. Even now he wasn't sure if keeping Sirius in prison or not would help or hinder him further.

Dumbledore watched as Andromeda ordered her notes before beginning her own comments for the evening. So far the simple briefing of the timeline of what was known about the events had been trying enough for him. Knowing that due to the Tonks' meddling, Harry might be doomed and take the rest of them with him did not make things any easier.

Andromeda looked up from her papers at Cornelius Fudge who sat quietly (if impatiently) next to his undersecretary. Dumbledore like flashy clothes and prided himself on his fashion sense but Dolores Umbridge was a crime against nature in more ways than one. Her pink cardigan was a shade which seemed to insult the eyes. That and her simpering smile just made the pain behind his eyes throb that much more.

Fudge nodded to Andromeda, "Whenever you are ready Healer Tonks." He quickly looked to Amelia Bones who was sitting next to Augusta Longbottom and Lucius Malfoy who were present to represent the Hogwarts Board. The heads of the four Hogwarts houses were also present. "That is unless you have anything, Amelia."

The stern witch shook her head, "I shall reserve my comments till later, Minister. Pray continue."

Andromeda stood and tapped her wand on the small box on the table. It quickly cast an image of a generic human body onto the whitewashed wall. This was annotated with the various wounds and anomalies which had been found on Harry Potter's body after Fawkes had transported him to the infirmary.

Andromeda's wand began to emit a coherent beam of green light which she began to point to various points on the image, "Here is what we found on Harry Potter's body after both myself and Madam Pomfrey examined him. I will show the later results done by the Headmaster and Professor Flitwick in a moment."

The beam began to move around the image as Andromeda spoke, "As you can see, the primary wounds were the damage to his ribs when Harry was struck by the basilisk. Additionally is the bruising when pushed by the strike which caused the bite wound to his left arm. I believe it was at this time Harry suffered the minor concussion which certainly contributed to his blacking out."

Augusta Longbottom sniffed, "There are plenty of other injuries shown than what happened in the Chamber." She glanced at Dumbledore with a glower, "I am beginning to understand why the Tonks worked so hard to gain custody of the boy."

"Harry is a young wizard, Dame Longbottom," Dumbledore said as placating as he could. "With Quidditch and an active life, it should be no small wonder Harry has had many scraps in his time."

Amelia's face broke into a scowl, "Headmaster, much of those injuries are obviously older than Mr. Potter's time at Hogwarts so I doubt they can be labeled as boyish scraps. They are obviously signs of abuse."

Dumbledore smiled benignly even though inwardly he groaned. He had hoped this subject would either not come up or be delayed due to the incredible oddities involved in the case. "Now Amelia, abuse is such a loaded term. Different families deal with discipline in many different ways."

Andromeda's scowl mirrored that of Director Bones, "Headmaster, while spanking and even whipping may be accepted practices of discipline, I doubt systematic starvation and psychological abuse is. Harry shows classic signs of both in large doses."

Fudge looked horrified, "Are you saying that Harry's relatives starved him? Abused the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Dumbledore's heart sank. If there was one thing everyone knew about Fudge was he was sensitive to anything which might damage his position and his government. Even if he had no knowledge of it, Fudge would know the people would hold him in some way responsible.

Dumbledore decided he needed to cut this off before it got out of hand, "Abused or not, Minister, Harry Potter is alive. I would remind you how many Death Eaters were unaccounted for after the fall of the Dark Lord. Harry's safety was paramount at the time. Due to magicks his own mother used, I felt his relatives gave him the best protection. It may have been unpleasant but it kept him alive and Minister Bagnold agree with me at the time of the decision."

Dumbledore noticed how both Ted Tonks and Filius looked at Lucius who was obviously not liking where this line of reasoning might go. Lucius never liked having to explain how such a powerful wizard like himself could have been kept under mental domination for as long as he supposedly was.

Amazingly it was Andromeda which changed the subject, "As much as Harry's previous living conditions are something both myself and my husband are _pursuing_, they are not relevant to the matter at hand. If I may continue?"

Fudge frowned before nodding. Dumbledore, however, didn't like the sound of pursuing. It was never good to have a powerful solicitor pursuing anything!

Andromeda looked back at the image which Ted changed with a tap of his own wand at a nod from his wife, "As you can see here, Harry had one of the primary basilisk fangs piercing him right to the bone. Frankly I am at a loss of how Harry could have survived given how he was injected with enough poison to kill a fully adult dragon."

With another nod at Ted, the image changed again to show various arithmetic equations and auras associated with various parts of Harry's body. "However this is what we have. Given the scans by Professor Flitwick and the Headmaster, I think we have a potential theory how Harry survived. The first is just supposition but it may be that given Harry's apparent immunity to the gaze of the basilisk due to being a parselmouth, it may be he is more resistant to the venom as well."

"But what about the freakish change in his appearance? It was ghastly!" Dame Longbottom asked. All had already gone through the pensieve account via the memories Harry had given up earlier after he had awoken.

Andromeda gestured with her free hand towards Amelia Bones, "Again what we have is only a theory but I am betting that Harry has some form of metamorphmagus powers. However I am guessing it is more of the limited kind such as what the late Daniel Bones had rather than the full power that my daughter Nymphadora has. Given how Harry has Black blood via his lineage, I believe this is not too far-fetched of a theory."

"Why the change though?" Fudge asked. He was obviously worried that the Boy-Who-Lived had looked horrific and perhaps was worried his administration might get blamed for it.

Andromeda shrugged, "I cannot be sure but I am inclined to agree with Filius that Harry's body changed due to his body reacting to the venom by transforming. I believe this was more in line with a animagus transformation than a metamorphmagic one. The changes allowed his body to be more resistant to the poison as well as being able to metabolize it. This follows that the most obvious and lasting change around the original wound where the venom would be at its most toxic."

Andromeda pointed to the diagram's head, "The changes here I believe were twofold. One it would create venom resistant tissue to protect the brain as well as a mean to expel the venom which Harry did almost instinctively. Certainly it proved useful for Harry to protect himself against the impending assault by Lockhart but I think it had to do more with Harry being able to shed venom quickly which is exactly what he did."

Lucius frowned, "I must confess this sounds unbelievable. I do not doubt the account or your scans but it is difficult for me to believe Potter could do this unconsciously. While your studies showed he was able to perform accidental apparition as a child, this is far more complex. Even if you take into account potential help from House Potter's family magicks…well it still seems far too directed to me. There _**is **_the issue of the unaccounted time between when Mr. Potter passed out and came to again."

Andromeda sighed, "Except for a possession by his family magic, something which there is some fragmented historical evidence for, I would completely agree with you Lord Malfoy. However as Filius mentioned to Harry himself, given he is the only survivor of a Killing Curse, it is difficult to know what is actually at play here."

Dumbledore could not help but frown deeply at this. He felt he knew the answer especially how while it had not been brought up, Harry's curse scar was mostly gone. He himself had done multiple tests on it. The dark energy contained within had disappeared. There was only one explanation with Harry being still alive.

The soul fragment inside the scar was now inside Harry. It was that piece of Voldemort which had controlled Harry to protect itself. In time it would fully possess Harry unless something could be done.

It was the only explanation. Dumbledore knew there was always the possibility that the cause of Voldemort's non-death was through the use of a horcrux. Since Harry had been around the age of four, Dumbledore had become more and more convinced that Harry's curse scar was a horcrux. The evidence in Harry's memory regarding the diary seem to confirm this. The Headmaster expected that Voldemort had made the diary and then decide to make Harry a second one so as to make the magical number three. Even though the ritual failed and resulted in the loss of his body, Harry had indeed become a horcrux.

"While we are on the discussion of possession, I want to know what magicks were used to create such a life-like image of the this Riddle character," Augusta Longbottom asked as if she had some inkling into what Dumbledore had just been thinking.

Before Dumbledore could cut off that question, Andromeda answered bluntly, "Oh that is one of the only things we do know. The diary was a horcrux. It is a soul-repository which can keep you from completely dying. What we saw in Harry's memory was no clever piece of magic. It was actually a piece of the Dark Lord's soul that he had broken off while he was a student and then trapped it in the diary. It was soul magic which allowed it to possess Ginevra Weasley."

Lucius paled and Dumbledore knew Harry's contention that Lucius had snuck the diary into Ginevra's shopping bag seemed to be correct. Obviously it was dawning on Lucius just what he had set in motion and what had been lost. However this wasn't the important issue, "How could you possibly know such a thing?" He asked tersely with suspicion he couldn't keep out of his tone.

To his surprise both Andromeda and her husband laughed, "Headmaster, please! I am a Black and there are dark secrets which would curl your toes which were practically bedtime stories to my family. While a bit esoteric, it is not like horcruxes are unknown. Certainly the knowledge of them has been rightfully suppressed but there are plenty of places I would bet you can find information about them outside the Department of Mysteries." Andromeda nodded politely to Algernon Croaker who had said almost nothing other than greeting his sister Augusta quietly after he had arrived.

Andromeda turned to Augusta, "In fact I would not be surprised to find some accounts of horcruxes in your own personal library as well of those in House Potter if they had survived. For that matter I'm betting the Lovegoods would have some info as well."

Algernon's face changed slightly in recognition but Augusta looked confused.

Andromeda saw this and continued, "Dame Longbottom, back around 945 a rather nasty wizard-lord named Olaf the Undying was making things miserable for many of the local Viking jarls. He would be killed and yet later he would reappear no worse for wear and continue his reign of terror. Finally Jarl Ulfbert of Trondheim called in noted dark wizard hunter Ǽlfric Potter to stop Olaf. With the help of a völva seer named Fiora Lofgóðr, he tracked down the wizard, slew him and then destroyed his horcrux to keep him from returning to life."

"Since King Ulfbert's grandson was Harald Hardrada whose lieutenant was Ivar Longbottom, I am sure you can see why there may be some mention of it in your library, Dame Longbottom," Ted pointed out. "Also Fiora Lofgóðr ended up marrying Ǽlfric Potter and moving back to York. Her brother later immigrated and whose line became that of the Lovegoods so again both the Potters and Lovegoods might also have info regarding these horcruxes."

Andromeda gave Dumbledore a pinched look, "There are others in the world, Albus, who know things and have access to old, supposedly forgotten knowledge."

Fudge finally spoke up in a panicky voice, "But You-Know-Who is dead!" He looked at Albus with accusation in his eyes, "You said so yourself!"

Dumbledore shook his head, "If you recall, Minister, when I gave my report to the Wizengamot I merely stated the current threat from the Dark Lord was over. However there were signs that his reign was not over for good. Such was one of the reasons I had young Potter placed behind the Blood Wards at his relatives."

"Hem, Hem" Umbridge cleared her throat. "Be that as you may, Chief Warlock. In your capacity as Headmaster you neglected to mention that an aspect of the Dark Lord visited this very castle last year. Unless Mr. Potter was lying, which I can think of no reason he would from what we saw in his memories, then you knew last year for certain the Dark Lord's spirit had not passed on. Yet you did nothing!"

Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow, "I hardly consider the defenses I had put in place to protect Hogwarts as doing nothing."

"Defenses which couldn't protect the castle it seems. I am beginning to wonder if there was some unknown accomplice present when Grindelwald fell," Lucius drawled. "This is the second time the Dark Lord had been besting you only to have Harry Potter succeed where you had failed."

Umbridge leaned forward, her beady eyes glinting with glee, "Regardless of the effectiveness or not of your defenses, you did not inform the DMLE nor did you inform the Ministry or report your findings before the Wizengamot. Far be it for me to step on Director Bone's prerogative but if _**I**_ were in her position, I would be rather put out such an important piece of evidence threatening our national security was kept from me. As Chief Warlock, however, you have a duty to defend the people. How can the Minister make policy if kept in the dark?"

Fudge's face darkened, "Indeed! What do you think the people are going to think of their government if news of this leaks out? We'll be laughingstocks and out of our jobs!"

Amelia Bones lifted her hands in a placating gesture, "Nothing is going to leak and all of this will be dealt with properly now that we know more of what we're dealing with." Director Bones looked at Albus with an icy look. "However, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump or not, I would remind the Headmaster that he is not above the law. Unfortunately due to certain parts of the Hogwarts charter I cannot have you arrested for trying to cover up a death but I want you to know if I could I would. I understand trying to protect the student's sensibilities but a man died Albus; you can't go around covering that up."

"More to the point, I believe," Algernon Croaker said in a soft, whispery voice, "Is that at no time did the Headmaster or any of the staff call on the Ministry or the DOM for help. Before coming here I did a quick check and found two incidences of similar occasions when a basilisk and a gorgon's power was reflected in such a way as not to be at its fullest effect. If the Headmaster had consulted with us, I am sure my Unspeakables would have certainly come up with the theory that the petrifications were potentially caused by a basilisk. Given the predilection of Salazar Slytherin in the use of serpents, a basilisk guardian seems obvious."

Before Dumbledore could respond, the Unspeakable continued. Even though his voice was soft, all heard the steel laced in every word. "Yet you did nothing other than clear the castle to ineffectively search for the culprit of which you apparently had no clue. Worse you abused the magicks of Hogwarts to cover this up. In doing so you put the students at risk. We are lucky that only one student was killed."

"Unspeakable Croaker makes a good point," Umbridge said with a tight smile, "Given how the parents or guardians of _**four**_ great Houses present had their heirs put at risk makes me wonder how the other Houses such as the Abbots, Parkinsons, Changs and Greengrasses will feel when they learn how much danger their heirs were in? My word, if you could not protect a child of an old ally, it does beg the question how much protection your political foes such as Heir Malfoy or Parkinson had?"

"Now see here, Madam Undersecretary…" Dumbledore began hotly but was cut off by Professor Flitwick.

"No Albus, both Unspeakable Croaker and Undersecretary Umbridge are correct. You made the call to keep things quiet and all of us heads and professors decided to go along with you. I saw first-hand the results of that decision. Heir Lovegood was almost killed and Heir Potter would have died if he wasn't a parselmouth…if that indeed is how he survived." Flitwick said.

"I agree with Filius. You made the call and we went along with it and in doing so put our students at risk," Pomona Sprout said. McGonagall, however, just glowered in silence. Snape, as usual, simply had a look of distaste on his face as if he didn't care one way or the other.

"It seems to me that the Board needs to be more involved in the goings on of Hogwarts," Lucius said with a predatory smile.

"And the Ministry!" Fudge said hotly. "While we can't afford to start firing staff as we probably should, the Ministry is going to be watching Hogwarts a lot more closely from now on. That you can be sure of Albus!"

Dumbledore reined in his temper. He hoped no one had noticed the room had gotten noticeably hotter although Croaker probably had. "Gentlemen and ladies, please. If I may be so bold but this is not the time and place for such a discussion. There are both Ministry officials who should be present who are not as well as the rest of the Board. Till such time as all stakeholders in Hogwarts are present I say we should focus on the subject at hand."

"Yes, I agree," Andromeda said quickly before anyone could protest. "I certainly wish to discuss more about Harry's condition since there are a lot of unanswered questions. I for one want to know why you never checked up on Harry's condition. Why is it that so many years of neglect went unnoticed?"

Dumbledore drew himself up, "My instruments put lie to your contention he was starved. Yes there have been instances where his uncle was a tad excessive in his punishments but I would know if there was a major problem."

"Where is your data to back this up? Were I to show my scans of Harry to any in Healer Hall, I can say with confidence they would all back up my diagnosis. So we have physical facts shown in Harry's own body against your instruments. So…let us see what they said." Andromeda challenged.

"The Headmaster's instruments have always shown when Harry was in danger," McGonagall said. "It was one of the reasons he knew to send Fawkes after Harry. Without such aide, I would remind you, Harry would have died of his injuries and perhaps Ms. Weasley as well."

"From my scans, those instruments as well as the Blood Wards are in part much of the problem," Andromeda said scathingly.

"How so, Healer Tonks? Bad enough Blood Wards were used given how they are technically illegal and should have been at least inspected by DMLE curse-breakers occasionally." Bones asked.

"By his own admission, the Blood Wards were tied to Harry via his relatives blood connection to him. So it is a filial bond. Such bonds, however, require more than just a genetic connections; they require a filial _commitment_," Andromeda explained.

"And so they did. Petunia Dursley accepted Harry into her home. The wards worked as I had planned. It was working with the already impressive magicks Lily had used," Dumbledore replied.

Croaker shook his head, "No Albus, I believe I see where Healer Tonks is going. Accepting the child under duress, which I'm sure there was some measure of, would not create the filial bond. She would have to love the child and that love would have to be returned in kind."

"And if there is one thing I have learned from my adopted son is that there was nothing even remotely like love ever directed towards him while he was growing up." Andromeda said.

Lucius leaned forward, "So are you saying any enemy could have penetrated the wards and kill the boy?"

Andromeda looked at her brother-in-law coldly, "Feeling irritated you never tried, Lucius?"

Malfoy leaned back and simply gave her a scowl in return.

Andromeda looked back at Director Bones, "I believe what the Headmaster didn't realize was there was no attacks on Harry not because the Blood Wards protected him but either they couldn't find him in the Muggle world or didn't try because they heard of what was supposedly protecting him. However my scans show that these wards were actually being powered by Harry's own magic.

Sprout gasped, "He should have been drained into a squib!"

Andromeda shook her head, "Either that or the wards were active enough to show up as functional to the Headmaster but were wards in name only. That and Harry may be more powerful than your average child. Again given he is the only one to survive an AK, we are in uncharted territory."

Amelia Bones sighed, "Again I'm finding more reasons to charge you, Headmaster. Again everything you have done is either technically legal or within a _very loose_ reading of your responsibilities. I, however, will be watching you quite closely from now on."

"As will the Ministry," Umbridge said with a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile.

"I just want to know what spell the Headmaster used on Harry which changed how he looked," Ted Tonks asked gruffly.

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked.

"I mean, Minister, that while it is not uncommon for a child to look closely like a parent," Ted cocked his head at Lucius, "Harry was a miniature James except for his eyes. It's what everyone comments on, isn't it? I'm sure all of us here thought it upon seeing him for the first time. I'm sure it goes a long way to explain why Professor Snape treats my adopted son so badly…which I might add is going to stop unless he wants to be sued for everything he will ever own in his life."

Amelia Bones let out an amused snort at the sweet smile Ted gave to Snape who simply scowled even harder. The potions professor hadn't said anything after an earlier report on the toxicity of the basilisks venom.

"I find I am at a loss for words Theodore," Dumbledore started to say.

"That's a first" Augusta said pointedly.

Dumbledore continued on as if the elder witch hadn't said anything, "As a lawyer, you aren't one to throw accusations around. So why do you think I had done anything to young Harry?"

"Because you are the only one with the access and the ability, Albus," Andromeda replied. "We were on the ropes at the end of the war and suddenly the Dark Lord is put down by a 15 month old boy. Yet you yourself are saying you didn't believe it was over. So if Harry did it before, why not do it again later? But Lily Potter wasn't a fighter. Not really. So what if Harry took after Lily instead of head-strong James? Maybe making sure everyone reinforced an association to James rather than Lily was in order."

Dumbledore wished he could hex the ex-Black into oblivion. Damn all Blacks! It seemed the old saying of the Blacks serving intrigue for breakfast, misdirection for dinner and blackmail for supper was more than hyperbole! He was glad most of them were dead! However there were more ways to skin a kneazle.

"I resent your implications, Healer Tonks. However I do concede it is quite possible there were unforeseen complications due to the many spells used to place Harry with his relatives. Given how much they were based on family and your contention Harry is possibly a limited metamorphmagus at the very least, it is possible his own magic picked up on this and worked accordingly.

Andromeda looked ready to fire back but then seemed to think better of it.

If possible, Dumbledore would have chortled out loud. She would do well to remember who he was and how he had gotten there. He would not be toppled by the likes of her, Black or not!

**OoOoO**

Ted was looking forward to a snifter of brandy when he got home. He wished all the after meeting politicking would end so they could leave.

As uncomfortable and damaging as the meeting had gone for the Headmaster, it was hard to assess what the long-term results would be. Much of it depending upon how much of a scandal Fudge wanted. Could he survive the scandal if he tried to bring down Dumbledore? Did Fudge have the guts to take on THE Albus Dumbledore even if his political career depended on it?

Of course the secret power player would be what would Narcissa come up with after she was appraised of the day's events.

Something caught Ted's attention, "I'm sorry to interrupt but could you repeat that last?"

Umbridge looked a bit disgruntled at the interruption between her, the Minister and Lucius Malfoy, "I was just commenting that some of the proceeds from the basilisk could be used to create a 'Artifacts of the Founders' exhibit at the Ministry. While few items we have are as significant as the Sword of Gryffindor, I am sure it will be a popular draw."

Ted shook his head, "I'm sorry Madam Undersecretary but I think you need to back up a bit."

"I beg your pardon?" Umbridge said frostily. The others in the room, in their own groups, paused to listen.

"I do not need your pardon to point out you are trying to make use of something which is neither the Ministry's or even Hogwarts' to give." Ted said evenly. Amazing the little toad was trying to commit grand theft in the same room as the director of the DMLE!

Umbridge blinked, "Whatever are you talking about?"

Ted crossed his arms, "I'm talking about the corpse of the basilisk and the Sword of Gryffindor. Neither of them are yours to use or display given that they both belong to Harry Potter."

"The basilisk was slain on the grounds of Hogwarts; it is property of the Ministry," Lucius said with a barely contained sneer.

Ted shook his head, "Doesn't matter where it was killed. The Dragon Hunting Law of 1260 clearly states the slayer of a Class III beast and above is entitled to all remains and proceeds from those remains free and clear of _**any**_ other codes. Since the basilisk is a Class XII beast this means that Harry owns everything to right down to the that sample Professor Snape took."

Both Fudge and Umbridge blinked in surprise at this.

Ted couldn't help the biting tone which crept into his words, "Not only did the Wizengamot make this law they are also signatories to the 1342 EMCS Treaty of Wryms along with the 1707 ICW Conservation of Dangerous Species Statute. All of these reaffirm if a Class III creature or above is killed, the slayer owns the remains,"

Director Bones came over and glowered at Umbridge, "That is the law alright. I am surprised at you Dolores especially in light of how much you are into all laws regarding dark creatures."

Umbridge tried to smile but failed and managed a sort of odd grimace, "I deal mostly with werewolf laws, Director. It has been some time since a basilisk was killed so it must have slipped my mind."

"I'm sure your knowledge of lineage must have also slipped," Andromeda said smoothly as she came up beside Ted. "Unlike other Houses with much to hide, House Potter's lineage is very open and above board. Harry is the direct descendent of Harold Godricson whose uncle was Godric of Griffin Moor."

Andromeda turned her head slightly towards Ted and gave a small wink. What did she have planned, the solicitor wondered?

"I am not sure if that claim can be made with such certainty, Healer Tonks," Lucius said in his usual oily tone.

"I am surprised at you Lucius!" Andromeda said in obvious false shock, "Of all of us here, I would think you would know the most about Harry's connection to Harold the Third. Certainly your father told you the tales…didn't they Lord Mal-_**foy**_."

Most in the room didn't react to this but both Algernon Croaker and his sister Augusta looked like they were repressing smiles. Lucius, of course, face had flushed a deep red which was made all the more obvious due to his almost white blond hair.

That color, for those in the know of why Malfoys always had such whitish hair, just made Andromeda's point even clearer.

Dumbledore, however, obviously didn't like where the conversation was heading. Sure enough the old wizard interceded, "Now Healer Tonks, let us keep civil in our discussions here."

"We are being civil, Headmaster. We are trying to keep this out of civil court. The basilisk remains are Harry's and given Harry is the closest living relative known, the Sword is his as well. He did discover it so there are certain curse-breaker codes which may apply in this case." Ted said as amicably as he could.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge said, "The only _known_ relative of Godric Gryffindor. We can't be handing out priceless artifacts of great historical value to just anyone. Since we can't be sure, it should thus fall to the Ministry to hold it in trust."

Ted knew Andrey's body language well enough to know when someone had fallen right into her trap. He also knew now what she had planned and once against marveled at how crafty his Slytherin wife truly was at playing her foes own weaknesses against them.

"Exactly! We do not know but you are wrong in that we cannot be sure," Andromeda said with a slight smug tone. "We can easily be sure and if you continue to push in trying to take such an important family heirloom away from Harry, we will be in our rights to prove it."

"Now there is no need to be hasty here…" Fudge began but Umbridge seem to be spoiling for a fight.

"There is nothing hasty being done, Minister. The Ministry is well within our rights to claim such a valuable artifact since there is no House Gryffindor and no heirs have been discovered in the last 800 years are so. Thus I am not sure why Healer Tonks believes she has any sort of claim which could trump that of the Ministry." Umbridge said in saccharine tones.

Ted looked at the Minister, "Minister Fudge?"

The wizard fidgeted with his green bowler hat between his hands for a moment before nodding, "I have to agree with my Undersecretary. This _**is**_ the Sword of Gryffindor after all."

Ted smiled, "Very well then. I will contact Archie Nutcombe to meet me and Harry at Gringotts after he's been declared fit to travel."

Both Umbridge and Fudge blinked while Director Bones smirked.

"Gringotts? I am afraid I do not understand," Umbridge said carefully.

"You said it yourself, we do not know if Harry is the rightful heir to Godric given there is no House Gryffindor other than here at Hogwarts. However to prove the link through his nephew is the best claim will require a Blood Inheritance test."

"Those are proscribed and can only be undertaken with a Ministerial order," Umbridge hissed.

"Um…Dolores…" Fudge said hesitantly.

"I think what the Minister means to say, Dolores," Andromeda said sweetly, "Is to prove Harry's claim allows us the opportunity for the test regardless of Ministerial policies. It is all written into the inheritance laws relating to the great Houses."

"The Ministry…" Umbridge began hotly.

"…isn't going to challenge the great Houses now are they? Minister Fudge would _never_ do anything so rash." Sarcasm dripped from the witch's word, "The inheritance laws were put in place specifically to keep outside actions from interfering with heirs receiving their dues." Andromeda smile turned brutal, "I realize House Selwyn is rather new but I would have thought a learned women such as yourself would know such things."

Umbridge swelled in rage and managed to look even more toad-like.

"You could always come along to ensure everything is done to form," Ted couldn't help but say. He couldn't let Andrey get in all the digs against Fudge's most obnoxious lackey.

"Well I never…" Umbridge finally exclaimed.

"_That_ doesn't surprise me in the least," Ted said with obvious snark.

It was worth the smack from his wife.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

You had to admire one thing about Albus Dumbledore; he didn't do things by halves. So when his plans started to unravel, they had long reaching consequences. While my friends and I were joking in the infirmary, we didn't know some truly big things were being set in motion three floors above us.

I would soon find I had more family ties than I could have ever imagined which continues to define my life to this very day. It also made me that much richer although most of the money from the basilisk went to scholarships and school related charities such as the Many Teams/One Broom program which replaced school brooms (especially those relating to Quidditch) with new ones.

The Chamber of Secrets incident finally got out in April (the same time as when it was finally leaked that I had been adopted by the Tonks) which set off a firestorm throughout the land. Many different political factions dove into the fray but surprisingly no one really came away the winner. Neither Fudge nor Dumbledore lost their position but the stage was set for the Ministry to start sticking its nose into Hogwarts business in the coming term.

The meeting also brought home to my adopted parents that Dumbledore apparently had done quite a few shady things in regards to me so his silence after the adoption made more sense. The Headmaster really didn't want certain things to come to light. He may have blithely tossed out a reason for why I had looked like my father and been believed, I agreed with both Ted and Andrey that it was a good bet that I had some subtle mind-magicks in place in keeping me more like my father than my mother.

Why else would I jump into the Chamber of Secret with a wand and never once think to conjure a rooster? I might not be in Hermione's class mentally but even at age twelve I wasn't that much of an idiot especially after all the studying we had done regarding basilisks. That my mind had been tampered with seemed the obvious answer especially how prone to using mind-magic the Headmaster had already been shown to be.

I felt it was obvious that the Headmaster had given me my father's cloak to help push me along the same path: headstrong, loyal and willing to sacrifice himself for the cause.

Unfortunately, even though we didn't know it at the time, we didn't realize the Headmaster still thought I needed to die for Voldemort to fall. This would color his actions towards me till his final days.

Yet in all of this, I managed to push aside much of the implications of what had happened to me. What _**had **_happened during the time I couldn't remember. Even my pensieve memories were blank. I was getting tired of being told that I was unique due to surviving the Killing Curse because it started to seem it was easier to label me thus instead of trying to figure out why I was so different.

It would be years later before the truth of those missing moments came out even though the clues would soon begin to pile up beginning with that summer of '93.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 19 Preview**: Harry needs a new wand. Dumbledore needs a new plan. That and things get heated as a Beltane Ritual goes off in a surprising way.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Short chapter but I've always felt a chapter should be its own arc with a beginning, middle and end. Anything else would be padding.

**Royal Lineage**: My canon view of Harry's lineage rears its ugly head again but this time with a bit more info regarding the northern branch of the Potters and the Longbottoms and Lovegood. You really didn't think it was all snorkack hunting all summer did you? Relatives were probably visited as well. That Harry is descended from Kings will be important symbolically.


	19. Oak King

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Oh the innocent girl in her maiden teens knows perfectly well what everything means_." – **D. H. Lawrence** – English novelist and playwright

**LAST UPDATED**: 06-17-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – OAK KING**

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** PADMA PATIL**

Magic is very hard to define because it can be many things all at once. The most obvious is magic is power. However what most people (Muggle or Magical) fail to realize is magic is _intent_ made manifest through that power. Intent flows from the mind and that is why magic can be mysterious and unpredictable.

Where else will you find a more convoluted place than the human mind?

Yet for me magic is just one language of human thought. Too often we limit our concept of language to simply the spoken or written word. These, however, are just one form of communication. Another human language is math. While it can be used to explain many seemingly related objects and concepts, like everything else it is a human construct viewed through the human brain. While similar, the math used by goblins or centaurs is different and very difficult for humans to fully understand.

Magic is another language; a language of power. Thought into action. Idea into reality. Just as Muggles scientist use math to calculate how the orbital pattern of celestial bodies will affect something say like the next robotic probe to Jupiter (_see Appendix B for explanation_) mages use arithmancy to determine how the alignment of these same celestial bodies might affect rituals or major spell-work.

Unfortunately for those coming out of places like Hogwarts, are taught in a way so that they tend to concentrate solely on such physical things which might affect their magical operations. Sadly Europe has been mostly made to forget there is another factor, perhaps the most important one, in regards to language of thought: symbolism.

Symbols are powerful as anyone who has worked with runes can attest. They have power because they are the most basic form of thought: an image representing a concept. Symbols have been around longer than the written language so we respond to them easier.

The problem with symbolism is humanity's history is long and getting longer each day. Each generation adds to the collective history. Stories of great exploits are told, retold and become legend. Over time so many different symbols and legends overlap it is often hard to tell which one or how many different ones apply.

This is especially true when it comes to the magical properties of wood. Much of this issue comes due to the spread of monotheism and the advancement in science. Purebloods might like to think that they have kept things traditional but this is not really true. Between the coming of religions such as Christianity and the scientific method of breaking things down to their elemental parts, how European Magicals view the world is very different than it was when Hogwarts was founded to say nothing of earlier times.

Today when a young witch or wizard buys their wand, they quickly look up which properties are known to the wood and the core. Like Muggle scientists, they refer to a chart of known characteristics and as humans are wont to do, apply those which they feel apply to their own preconceived notions. Yet like so many things, the whole is greater than the sum of its parts.

The story behind the whole is what has been damaged by monotheism. Much of the older stories have been forgotten or even labeled as dark. Followers of the Old Path, even so-called Light families, are looked at with suspicion. Even as most Magicals in England do not have any strong religious feelings, they still have been indoctrinated over time that pre-Christian beliefs are suspect.

Due to this, English witches and wizards have been cut off from understanding so much of the legends and symbols which still affect us. One does not have to be a follower of the Old Ways to be influenced by them. Muggle scientists and writers such Joseph Campbell (_see Appendix C_) write of how the old stories and legends still resonate in popular culture, mostly on an unconscious level.

The unconscious, however, can be a big factor in magic. So often people in a crisis end up using one spell over the other without realizing why. Unknown to their conscious mind, they are reacting to symbols which speak directly to the deepest regions of our brains.

Harry Potter has lived his life under the spotlight and much has been written about almost every factor in his life. While he didn't know it at the time, a lot of parchment was used speculating on what it meant that he had a holly wand when he showed up at Hogwarts. Much was made of Holly's properties of purity and protection. Holly made it easy to paint Harry as the pure White Knight of the Light as a counter-point to the Darkness represented in Voldemort.

Once again these writers wearing the blinders of their European culture broke down the various properties of Harry's wand and matched them up with their preconceived notion of the Boy-Who-Lived. As it turns out, the wood of Harry's wand didn't relate to Harry at all.

It related to Voldemort.

In many ways Harry's holly wand represented the antithesis of Voldemort. Luna Lovegood and I have speculated how the holly wand represented all that the Dark Lord repudiated. However in making this claim we then have to admit to a larger meta-concept at work. Does wand-making open you up to a seer-like state where the groupings of wood to core are directed unconsciously to facilitate later happenings? If wands do indeed chose the wizard, is it because the wands have already been pre-selected by some cosmic agency to influence events to come? How much of what we do is due to our own actions and how much are we simply acting out a cosmic play which we do not realize we're players in?

Most Magicals try not to think of such implications of magic and in Europe such questions are not even brought up for students to ponder.

Harry's second wand gave a better clue to his role. It showed how there is a lot more to duality than just Dark versus Light but that both sides are part of a whole. As vile as he was, Voldemort was part of a larger underlying process. Just as summer gives way to winter, so too goes human history. All the fear, violence and death was just as natural as the leaves falling and winter snow blanketing the land. Followers of the Old Ways know, of course, that winter does not last forever physically or metaphysically and there is always a rebirth into spring.

Sadly they also understand how the one who brings about this rebirth is eventually sacrificed for the greater good of all.

**XxXxX**

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS – MARCH 26****th**** 1993 – LATE EVENING**

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully as Fawkes crooned soothingly behind him.

As the portraits slumbered all around him, the old wizard took stock of events. The meeting regarding the events in the Chamber of Secrets had been a disaster at first glance but Dumbledore knew it was always better to take the long view.

Fudge might sound tough surrounded by so many people at cross-purposes with Dumbledore but he would not be so brave when Albus in his role of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Umbridge would bear watching as she was a opportunistic little toad if there ever was one.

The Tonks were certainly a thorn in his side but now they also had to contend with the fact that Lucius and his allies were aware of Harry's new living conditions. Soon there would be probes by that side of the fence which would take up the Tonks' attention to say nothing of the Daily Prophet and other press agencies.

While Dumbledore wasn't going to discount Algernon, Augusta or Amelia, he knew that quick change was frowned upon in Magical Britain. The old families feared change and even if they did not like him, they wouldn't want the sudden chaos a quick departure from his positions would cause. So at first, the outrage would be mostly for show until plots could come together. For now, he had time.

Time he felt he desperately needed given the facts.

Dumbledore knew that Harry would eventually have to die in order to destroy the Horcrux embedded in his scar. Yet if the soul fragment had been absorbed into Harry's, did this still apply? For all the abuse the Dursleys had heaped upon Harry, he was still a very pure soul.

So could the figment of Riddle's soul overcome such purity? Might Harry be able to overcome this and go on to defeat Riddle once and for all? Or had Voldemort already won because a piece of him was in the Light's champion?

Dumbledore had many questions and few answers. Getting those answer would take time. He would watch Harry as closely as he could. The old wizard felt the longer Harry lived, the more his magical core would synch with his body. For the good this meant that as his magic matured, it would reject the taint of Voldemort and possibly destroy the soul fragment in him. For the bad it could be the soul fragment would merge with Harry by way of his magical core leaving the boy ripe for possession in a later confrontation.

Even if he did feel the latter was more likely, Dumbledore knew he had to regain some semblance of control of the boy if only through observation.

Dumbledore reached for a lemon drop and his eyes fell upon the letter from Auror Marchbanks. While the older auror was thankful for the opportunity to teach the DADA course after the death of Lockhart, he had already declined Dumbledore's offer for him to continue the next year. Even with the spell damage to the man which left him with a limp and permanently green hair, Marchbanks apparently was too much of an old war-horse to give up the beat.

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth and frowned thoughtfully. Perhaps there was a way to keep tabs on Harry through an old family friend who had been abroad for many years. Remus Lupin owed Dumbledore many favors and certainly if things were explained to him, he'd be happy to keep watch out for Harry. If he could accept the open DADA slot, he could be brought back and inserted in Harry's life with no one the wiser.

After all, many would see that after the bottom-of-the-barrel Lockhart, a werewolf was in keeping with the string of poor teachers. Of course Dumbledore knew Remus would probably be the best DADA teacher hired since Voldemort cursed the position. Plus he could use the curse to tell Remus he would be away from his current job only for a year.

Dumbledore's frown turned into a smile. Yes, Remus would be the perfect solution to two problems. This would allow him to concentrate on other matters to clear them off the board prior the final confrontation with Voldemort.

Setting up the Boy-Who-Lived to meet his fate properly wasn't going to happen by itself.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

While the Ministry tried to bluster with a threat of a lawsuit, Ted was proven correct that all the relevant laws made the basilisk corpse mine by right of conquest. Given how rare and magical basilisks are, almost everything about them is immensely valuable. The amount of wealth I stood to gain from the corpse would be enough to set myself up as a major House if I wasn't already head of one. Then again a 20 meter long basilisks over a 1,000 years old are even rarer so the amount of money I ended up with shouldn't have surprised anyone.

On the advice of Ted and Andrey, I kept back some items for myself but the bulk of the corpse was rendered down and sold off by the goblins acting as my agent. I was hoping we could march the rendering team by Binns' class and in hopes of causing him to have a 'ghost-stroke' so he'd move on. Alas the goblins came in after curfew and left after the same when they were finally finished.

Before the decision to use the goblins was made, Ron had pointed out that Dragon Reserves had experienced rendering teams. It was all part of dragon-handling program. His brother Charlie was good at it and he thought I should hire the Romanian team for the job. He hadn't seen his brother since 1990 so I could tell he'd love a chance to see him.

I was tempted since I figured it might help smooth things over with the Weasleys. While Arthur Weasley had thanked me warmly for saving Ginny, Molly Weasley seemed to act as if I had led the basilisk purposefully to Percy and thus it was my fault he died. Never mind that if he hadn't opened the doors, it is a good bet that Luna and I would have died instead. Of course much of my thinking was seeing Charlie might be a treat for the Twins who retroactively realized how badly they had played the scrub after Percy had died.

Of course I think Molly was also put out that she was voted down by Arthur when Andrey, at Katie's urging, totally agreed that Ginny staying at Hogwarts would be a terrible thing for her mental health. While it was Katie's idea, Molly seemed to think I was sticking my nose in Weasley business. That and with Ginny at St. Michaels, her plan to have us fall in love and marry was in tatters.

Little did she know the Headmaster would take steps to ensure I'd see Ginny again and in a situation conducive to her plans. However at the time, she was very put out with me.

In the end, however, I figured it would be better to go with the goblins. There were less possible issues to deal with and the Weasleys were still allies of the Headmaster. However my needing a new wand got me thinking about wands in general. Ron's wand had been damaged in his flying car escapade with Seamus which ended with a Auto vs. Whomping Willow fight. Needless to say the Willow won hands (branches?) down. Since beginning of term, his cracked wand was unpredictable which made for dodgy spell work.

Actually truth be told, Ron was a menace in class to the point that even today I shake my head that the teachers did nothing about it. Then there was Neville who had his father's wand which was obviously matched poorly with him. So I decided when I got my wand, I'd get them new ones as well. 14 galleons was a drop in a very deep bucket I had due to the basilisk. This first action would later spur me to continue helping others out in regards to wands.

Most people today overlook my _Wand Worthy_ program compared to my orphanage or charities such as _Many Schools/One Broom_ or _NEWTs for All_. While I'm proud to have completed the dream of my mother's according to Professor Flitwick of helping St. School students (the bulk who are muggleborn) pay for going to Hogwarts for their NEWTs, I feel the _Wand Worthy_ charity is my favorite.

Students with a mismatched wand always struggled in school and I felt this was an unfair burden I could help with. Plus wands were actually a bone of contention between Magicals and Muggleborn. Most Muggleborns were able to afford new wands. While Hogwarts tuition kept most of the poor away, many poorer families made do with what wands their families had when going to the St. Schools. It rankled so many older Magical families (especially the Pureblood ones) that Muggleborns almost always could afford new wands. It was just another thing to hate them for.

While at first the program merely bought the wands under a loan program, it later expanded to allow for wand donations and having wands given to the charity rather than snapped. (Hermione creating the sundering spell for this helped greatly to convince the DMLE to go for this) Even well-off families could get into the act by trading an old family wand for a new one for a price break.

By 2010, this charity had become so successful in 'recycling' wands, it is now customary for students to have a go at the charity wand collection first. Strangely enough while this cuts into Ollivander's bottom line (even though he does get a small stipend for each wand of his reused) he is very supportive of the program. Like a parent who wants to see his all of 'children' prosper, Ollivander is delighted every time an old wand is re-chosen. So far many Death Eater's wands have gone on to do many good deeds in new hands.

Of course it helped that this allowed Ollivander time to start to train an apprentice for the first time in fifty years! In turn this allows him time to do more theoretical research into wand-lore which benefits us all.

So after I was cleared to escape Madam Pomfrey's tender clutches, I headed out with Ron and Neville to Diagon Alley to get new wands. While my fellow Gryffindors got wands suited to their magic, I ended up with one suited for my destiny.

**XxXxX**

**DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON – MARCH 28****th**** 1993 – AFTERNOON**

"I think that went rather well, Harry" Ted said as the pair walked out of Gringotts and headed off towards Ollivander's.

"You think so?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure. It was hard to tell what goblins were thinking.

"Oh I'm very sure. If there is one thing goblins love is charities," Ted said with a grin before calling out a greeting to a passer-by with a wave.

"Really? I never thought of goblins as being charitable creatures," Harry said.

Ted smiled, "Harry, you have to forget the charity and think about the money. You're converting the remains of the basilisk into wealth. The goblins doing this for you are getting a cut of this. Then you're taking the income from corpse and creating charities which they will manage the investing aspect of. In short you are giving them money to work with and doing so without much conditions other than keep making money. The better they do that, the bigger their own cut will be. Yes, you're right that the goblins don't care about the charity itself but they do like that you've given them a profit-making engine which will continue for decades to come. So yes, while it may not have looked like it to you, Gold-Master Zahav was very happy."

Harry thought about this before nodding, "Okay I guess this falls under I get what I want and they get what they want so we both have vested interests at stake."

Ted clapped Harry on the shoulder, "And that, young, incipient Lord Potter, is the best way to handle goblins. It always pays to have them respect you but better to make it so that you're too valuable to cheat or kill. In fact, that is why so many Ancient Houses are so powerful. Their value to the goblins is such that the Goblin Nation will give under-the-table help when it can."

"Griphook seemed pleased that we'll be doing the inheritance ritual soon. Well that is if the Ministry doesn't figure out a way to interfere, that is," Harry amended.

Ted shook his head, "They can try but I'll eat my hat if we're not back before the end of school to get that taken care off. Even if it was to ingratiate himself to you, it was good of Dumbledore to place the Sword of Gryffindor into the Sorting Hat. You're about the only one who will be able to get it back that way."

Harry nodded at this without comment. Both Ted and Andrey had explained that for the next month or so, Dumbledore would be trying to put out fires. In being helpful in various ways in regards to the Sword and the basilisk remains, the Headmaster seemed to be trying to blunt one enemy in the Tonks with cooperation. Perhaps Dumbledore knew it wasn't worth fighting about and more to be gain by siding with him against Umbridge.

The two walked in silence until Ollivander's came into view. Tonks was standing outside but was looking into the store with interest.

"Have they gotten their wands yet?" Ted asked his daughter.

Tonks turned and smiled at her father, "Neville just found his a minute ago. Nice fat sparks too!"

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"He already found his; 14 inches, willow with unicorn hair. He's off at the Quidditch store since Neville was taking his time finding his," Tonks replied.

Harry chuckled, "Just be glad you weren't here when I got my wand. I think I went through a quarter of the store before I found my holly wand."

Ted motioned towards the door so they all entered to find Neville handing Ollivander seven galleons. The slightly chubby boy's face lit up on seeing Harry, "Harry! Finally found my wand!"

"Cherry with unicorn hair; thirteen inches," Ollivander said quietly, "A bit whippy; good for charms."

"That should help you in your greenhouse, Neville," Harry said with a grin. Neville had often asked Hermione for help on numerous charms he felt his greenhouse work more efficiently.

Neville beamed, "I can't wait to try this out!"

Tonks punched him lightly in the arm, "Well no magic out of school there kiddo! Plenty of time for magic later where its legal. I'd rather not have to explain to the Superintendant how I was present for some under-age magic."

Neville gulped and nodded vigorously.

"Now Dora, no need to scare the boy!" Ted said chidingly. "Why don't you and Neville head out and hook up with Weasley? I think it best if Harry didn't have an audience."

"Sure thing Dad!" Tonks said before grabbing Neville's arm, "Come on Nev! Let's go look at some brooms. I think they finally have the new Firebolt on display!"

Both Harry and Ted watched the pair head out of the shop and down the Alley. Harry turned to find Ollivander looking at him searchingly.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you will forgive me but I have taken something of yours without your permission. However I think you will find the results to be to your liking."

Harry looked up at Ted who looked just as confused as Harry felt. "I don't own much, Mr. Ollivander so what could you have taken?"

"As you know, the goblins have set up a special portal from the Chamber of Secrets so they can shuttle the rendered remains of the basilisk back to the Alley. The first shipment arrived Friday evening. While the entire carcass will take a few weeks, the team worked quickly to save the most precious and fragile items such as the venom and heart," Ollivander explained.

Ted nodded, "Yes and today I think they will continue on to many of the other organs. It's the inner skin and the scales which will take the longest to render."

"Indeed," Ollivander said. "Before the shipment arrived, I made myself available to the Director to ask…a favor if you will. I wanted a bit of the basilisk heartstring to make Mr. Potter a wand."

Harry blinked at his. "But Mr. Ollivander, you told me the wand chooses the wizard. How can you make me a wand before-hand?"

Ollivander face broke out in a watery smile, "Yes this is very much the case, Mr. Potter. However the wand choosing process operates on many levels; levels you as an immature wizard are not privy too. In fact only those steeped in wand-lore such as myself can sense them all. During your first visit I felt many things about you and your magic."

The old wizard came around the counter and stood before Harry for a moment before he reached out and tapped a long, thin finger onto Harry's curse scar. Since the incident in the Chamber, it wasn't as noticeable as it once was.

"This is why you took so long to find a wand. I sense certain things about all who enter my shop. It is this sense from which I make certain choices of wands to be tried out. You and I could not find a proper match because I was operating off of flawed information of what you needed."

Ted's face darkened, "The bit of Voldemort's soul was throwing you off, wasn't it?"

Ollivander bobbed his head slightly, "Indeed, this was the case. I did not realize this till I had run out of certain wands I was certain would be a fit. It was then when I realized one aspect of Mr. Potter reminded me of when a young Thomas Riddle had been here looking for his wand. Sure enough, the brother to his wand was a match."

Harry's face paled, "Are you saying that my holly wand wasn't chosen for me but…"

"…chosen towards Voldemort? Yes indeed Mr. Potter. That is exactly what I believe. Now that we know you scar was a horcrux or something resembling one, I am confident I have a much better feel for what you should have gotten in a wand."

"How did you know about…" Harry shut up as he saw Ted shake his head quickly.

"Fragment or not," Ollivander continued as if he hadn't noticed the interruption, "the soul piece was from an mature, adult soul. So much so that even that small piece overshadowed your young, immature soul which had not yet synched with your magic. So while I was getting many signals of what type of wand should have chosen you, the wands themselves were rejecting the Dark Lord."

"Given how Harry's body is still filled with basilisk venom, I can understand why you would think basilisk heartstring would be appropriate. But what about the wood?" Ted asked.

"Yes the affinity should be there. Power calls to power and the very age of the basilisk ensures that power." Ollivander agreed. "As for the wood, I knew from the moment young Mr. Potter walked into my shop which wood he would probably end up with."

"That being?" Harry asked.

"Oak," Ollivander said simply.

"Oak?" Harry asked.

"Oak," Ollivander confirmed with a nod.

"I think Harry understands what you said, Mr. Ollivander but I think he wants to know what you mean. I am as well. Why oak?" Ted asked.

Ollivander sighed, "The Dark Lord's wand was made for action. It was a wand made for doing great things. Even as he was a Slytherin and thus associated with water, the phoenix feather called to fire and change. Yet even before he broke his soul, Thomas Riddle's soul was already wounded. He unconsciously pushed away parts of himself he did not want to confront."

Ollivander moved over to one of the few parts of the shop not covered in shelves filled with wands. He gestured to a large, ornate tapestry filled with many mystical symbols which to Harry's untrained eye seemed to be random in nature.

"Mr. Potter does have many qualities which call to holly. It is these Light traits which the Dark Lord pushed away. Yet one cannot push away destiny. Thomas Riddle fashioned himself into Voldemort, a Dark Lord bent on conquest. His wand mirrors this drive. Yet the holly wand matched his other self, his mystical self with its accompanying destiny."

"Oh my God!" Ted said breathlessly. "Are you saying he is the Holly King?"

Ollivander made a hand gesture which seemed to denote acceptance and denial, "It is just a feeling of mine. However in my years as Wand Master, I have learned to trust such feelings."

Ted looked down at Harry with a frown, "So if he is mystically the Holly King then you believe Harry is his opposite?"

Ollivander's eyes bored into Harry's, "Marked as equal and opposite. Neither can live while the other thrives. The first war ended but winter continues to grip our land. We shall not see spring again till the Oak King puts down his brother."

Harry's mind was jumbled and confused. He knew a little of the legend of the Oak and Holly King. Sprout had taught them about the symbolism associated with many Yule customs and decorations and Andrey had filled him in on more of the same. But what Ollivander was going on about (and making Ted upset it seemed) looked to be something much deeper and serious.

Harry took a deep breath, "So you feel an oak wand with basilisk heartstring is what will chose me? That I'm this Oak King?"

Ollivander reached up the counter and brought up a box containing an oak wand with amazing intricacy to it. Both Harry and Ted were amazed that Ollivander could have created it in so little time. The old wizard handed the box to Harry.

Harry looked at the wand. He could almost feel its power leaning toward him. He looked up to find Ollivander looking at him with a knowing smile.

"Just as Thomas Riddle was Sorted into water, you were Sorted into Fire. Equal and opposite. While the Dark Lord lives his life by Fire, you have grounded yourself in Earth. You are steadfast, loyal and stubborn. You stand against the elements to protect that which is important. In short, you are the Oak which would shelter those in need from harm. Risking all for this shows all the traits of a king. Oak, king of trees; basilisk, king of serpents. This wand is for you." Ollivander said in a way which reminded Harry strongly of Luna.

Harry began to reach for the wand but Ted caught his arm, "Harry, I know you will do what you have to do, but realize this. You take up that wand and you will be marked by Fate. There will be no turning back. Fate will have stamped you with a destiny you will have to follow through till the end."

Harry looked away from Ted's face filled with concern to Ollivander's. The old wizard was impassive as always but Harry felt a sense of calm and serenity.

Harry looked back at his adopted father, "Ted, it seems I was marked from a young age by prophecy if Voldemort's word last year is anything to go by. I apparently already have a destiny to fulfill. I'd much rather meet this destiny with the right tool in hand."

Harry turn back to the wand, paused for a moment before quickly reaching out to take it up. Almost from the moment the wand left the box, sparks of brilliant gold shot forth. With a wave, Harry drew an arc over his head, filling the room with more golden sparks which seem to sparkled as the drifted towards the floor before winking out.

For his part, Harry felt a pull on his magic and it seemed his blood from the top of his head to the farthest reaches of his toes and fingers were tingling and burning with power.

Both adult wizards blinked as Harry's aura flashed as he took up the wand and then blinked the spots away as the sparks from the wand were brilliantly bright.

Harry brought the wand down and stared at it for a moment before looking up at Ollivander.

"Great and terrible things, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said with a enigmatic smile.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** SU LI**

As far back to when most contact to China was via the Silk Road, the Li family has had a long association with the House Black. Both families have traded items, lore, and secrets back and forth to the benefit of both. True most of the worldly goods were shipped via House Potter. While both houses were often at cross purposes, House Black respected House Potter's ability to interact with the Muggle world carefully and profitably.

However until my father immigrated, House Li had never had a presence in England other than a liaison team. Sadly while the Grindelwald War raged in Europe, the East was embroiled in our own turmoil. In a move which mirrored Japan, the Qing Dynasty retreated to the Magical world when overthrown by the Communists in 1921. They barely had a chance to catch their breath and lick their wounds when the Shogunate of Nippon followed the Japanese Imperial Army first into Korea and then into China proper.

By 1940, factions in Magical China had erupted into open warfare. Even as the Shogunate's wizard brought down enclave after enclave, Chinese groups took the opportunity to settle age old scores before retreating or allowing themselves to be incorporated into the new satrapy set up by the Japanese. House Li was one such faction which found itself stabbed in the back as we attempted to fight the invaders. So much so that most of the House had to flee. Given my father was the youngest of three brothers, it was he who House Li elders picked to go to England in hopes House Black might help.

Setting up on foreign shores took up much of my family's time. The cost of the war was heavy on my family. My father's second wife didn't make it out of Nanking while his favorite concubine died in childbirth along with her baby months after arriving in England. My father's first wife had been cursed badly during the escape and she finally succumbed to her injuries in 1955. Luckily even removed to England, my father was a man to be sought out so he was able to remarry quickly to a witch from another exiled family of good standing living in France.

However this did mean I grew up very sheltered and hardly knowing much of European culture let alone England's. This wasn't helped by the fact I had inherited the gift of empathy from my mother's line. Trying to fit into a foreign culture is hard enough while picking up other's feelings.

Towards the end of my second year I had managed to get my empathy under some sort of control thanks to Professor Flitwick and Professor Trelawney who privately tutored me prior to taking her Divinations class the following year. So while I was better able to block out unwanted emotions, I still lacked a lot of cultural knowledge European Magicals took for granted.

So I was delighted when I was approached in early May by Cho Chang who had been invited to a Beltane ritual being put on by a joint Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff group of witches. While the Changs have been in the UK for generations, Cho admitted they still kept very separate and she had chaffed under family restrictions. In fact, I learned later that Cho had kept it a secret from her family that she was a quidditch player given how her father would have forbidden her to play if he had known. She correctly felt I would enjoy the opportunity to learn the more Celtic/Nordic based traditions of the Isles.

As it turned out, we all learn more about the legends in a much more visceral way than we could have ever imagined possible.

**XxXxX**

**RITUAL GROVE, FORBIDDEN FOREST, HOGWARTS – MAY 5****th**** 1993 – EARLY EVENING**

Leanne smiled to herself. So far the ritual had gone on without a hitch. Given the fact she was leading the ritual and being the only half-blood within the circle had made her nervous. Half-blood or not, the others respected her knowledge of rituals.

She stood before the altar with Luna Lovegood beside her as Fifth Year Penelope Clearwater turned from her position in front of Megan Jones who had finished calling the spirits of the North. To both sides, Elise Midgen and Marietta Edgecombe were in the West and East with Tasmin Applebee in the South.

Leanne was happy that Penelope, being the oldest, had deferred to her. She knew the older witch was still hurting over the death of her boyfriend Percy Weasley. So while most had expected Penelope to fill the Priestess role, Leanne had stepped in and so far everything had gone perfectly.

She glanced outside the circle to see the small gathering watching. She didn't know all of the witches by name but she recognized Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Su Li of Ravenclaw along with Sally-Anne of Gryffindor and Lilith Moon in Hufflepuff. All were chanting a blessing to the spirits which had been called forth as well as raising the ambient magical energy.

After Penelope had taken up her place next to her, Leanne motioned for the chatting to come to a close. In a clear voice, she began to explain the next part of the ritual, "So we have purified the space, cast the circle and have called the Quarters. We are symbolically between the worlds. Depending on which magical workings we might do, we would continue to raise power. Is everybody with me so far?"

Heads nodded back at her.

Leanne gestured to Penelope, "Now in a joint ritual, Penelope's place would be held by a wizard representing the Priest as I represent the Priestess. However since it is Beltane we two are joined by Luna here to represent the Triple Goddess. Luna represents the Maiden, I represent the Mother while Penelope represents the Crone. While no wizards are present, we still shall call out an affirm to the male energy represented in the Green Man of the Woods."

Penelope picked up the next bit, "We shall invoke the Green Man's energy here to be honored. Beltane is a time of Spring Love when the God and Goddess unite and bring life back into the land previously covered by winter's snow. It is a time rebirth and in the old days the most important ritual of the year. The Sacred Rite which denotes the union of the God and Goddess brings forth abundance and fertility."

Penelope paused for a moment, "Remember the sexual union is symbolic of the male and female principles uniting into the One. In more adult rituals with both men and women in attendance, many will take part in this celebration. This is why so many Magicals, even today, are born in February. It is also why Beltane rituals were often persecuted even in Magical circles who felt it was just an excuse for an orgy and disregarding the deep, symbolic meaning of the rite."

Leanne smiled at the surrounding witches, many who were twittering nervously, "No need to worry girls. We won't be summoning any Green Men today so your virtue is safe."

There was a general laugh at this.

Leanne turned back to the altar. With a nod to Penelope she reached for the chalice on the altar as Penelope moved to take up the ritual athame knife when a distant cry echoed out from deep in the forest. At this cry, birds all around in the forest took wing with startled cries. Both witches paused to look at each other in confusion.

"What do you think that was?" Leanne asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. We're in the safe zone of the forest. There has never been any sort of attack here according to Hagrid," Penelope replied back just as quietly.

Leanne took a quick look around. All the witches in the grove were looking around. Yet there wasn't a feeling of fear. More like a sudden feeling of anticipation. A movement to her side caught her attention. She turned to see Luna Lovegood had moved around to the front of the altar. With a shrug of her shoulders, she let the simple one-piece tunic fall to the ground leaving her skyclad under the sky.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Leanne asked.

The lithe blonde looked over her shoulder. There was an odd light in her eyes. It reminded Leanne of how Harry's old green eyes could sometimes seem to glow.

"The God calls. We must welcome him," Luna said in a voice which didn't sound like her own.

With that the young witch turned back to the forest, raised both arms as if to make a "Y" and began to sing in a language Leanne didn't recognize. Whatever the words were, they were filled with beauty and longing and all the witches just stood and listened to her ethereal voice calling to the forest.

Transfixed Leanne could only stand and listen as the young Ravenclaw sang. All of the rest of the ritual team stood in place and listened. Even the observers just stared while Luna's words seemed to float out into the woods.

The song had a timeless quality to it. Patient and commanding, loving and compelling. Leanne felt as if she was listening to some hidden language which only a select few humans ever got to hear.

Yet even as enraptured as she was, Leanne wasn't going to let her group be caught unaware so close to the Forbidden Forest. So on one level she was able to listen to Luna's song and on another level watching for trouble.

Because of this she was the first to gasp in startled shock at the figure which emerged from the forest.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT **_**(FAMILY EDITION)**_** –**_** KATIE BELL**

I had an eventful Beltane in 1993 as I lost my virginity to Oliver Wood.

We had previously beaten the 'Puffs but Ollie was worried our upcoming game against the Slytherins might be tough. Flint had been working Malfoy hard and apparently there was some skill behind all the blonds' bluster. Ollie's spies had confirmed the Snakes had changed their whole strategy so we had to be ready.

So while most Magicals all throughout Britain were preparing the Beltane bonfires and a night of ritual and magic, the Gryffindor quidditch team was practicing hard. Or I should say everyone but Harry was practicing hard.

It was always hard to give Harry a challenging practice and this day was no exception. With so much focus being on what the Slytherin chaser squad would be doing, Harry was pretty much left to practice on his own.

So while the rest of us where getting more and more into the tough drills Ollie had us doing, Harry was mostly just flying for the joy of flying. As immersed as I was with strategy making with Ollie, I was doing double duty of working as a chaser and working on possible ways we could adapt to the Slytherins. So I was working extra hard and I was pumped up.

Ollie was pumped as well. We both were very pleased with ourselves as practice finally ended. So much so that he and I were still wildly talking about plays as we walked back to the locker room. I didn't even think about it as I followed Ollie into the Captain's office.

Soon, I wasn't think about much about anything other than the feeling of Ollie's hands on my body and how good it felt. Unfortunately I didn't think Harry might worry when I didn't show up for our normal after game/practice meet-up to clean our gear.

I certainly wasn't thinking that when Harry got worried, he didn't just brush things off. He went looking for answers.

**XxXxX**

**FORBIDDEN FOREST, HOGWARTS – MAY 5****th**** 1993 – EARLY EVENING**

Harry stumbled through the forest with no sense of direction other than to get away.

He couldn't help but to replay over and over the image of his mind of Ollie thrusting into Katie as she arched her back and moaned loudly before urging him on.

His right sleeve caught on a branch and was ripped away as Harry continued to run with a determination which would not be denied. After a moment or so more, his left sleeve caught and with a yell, Harry broke free but lost his shirt in the process. His pants were already in shreds and Harry was bleeding from many numerous scratches.

Harry stumbled to a halt as the wrench of having his shirt ripped off finally brought him to a halt. Harry hunched over, hands on his knees, his breaths came in shuddering gasps. Soon the tears began to fall.

Harry knew he was not supposed to care. He knew it was quidditch and the rules were different. He knew the feelings weren't supposed to be real.

Harry knew all this but his heart was breaking. He and Katie had been a team. The two youngest players who had a secret bond together. Now Ollie had moved in and taken something which Harry had secretly hoped would be his.

He hated himself for feeling like this. He didn't own Katie and Ollie certainly would treat her right. In fact it was obvious he knew exactly how to please her. None of this matter to his wounded heart.

Self-loathing for not leaving things in the locker room as he should warred with his feelings for the blonde witch who had helped him so much since his first days at Hogwarts. Harry felt as if his brain was on fire and his heart was gripped by a troll.

Even so, the snap of a twig brought home to Harry that he was deep in the Forbidden Forest.

Harry straightened up to find himself face to face with a medium sized wild boar.

The boar looked at him with its beady eyes and pawed at the ground with one hoof. It snorted in irritation.

Harry's rapid breathing slowed and he suddenly felt clear headed. While not magical, the boar in front of him was a very real threat. It's tusk glinted in the strands of dying evening sunlight. Harry knew from Hagrid that wild boars were one of the few Muggle animals tough enough to survive in the Forbidden Forest even if they had gone extinct elsewhere in the UK.

And now one of these beasts was eyeing him as a hungry man eyes a chicken.

Harry quickly did an assessment of his options. He could simply use magic on the beast but for some reason this seemed distasteful to him. In fact as Harry eyed the beast, a feeling of anger washed over him.

Who was did this animal think Harry was? Some lost child in the woods, defenseless and helpless? Did it think him an easy meal? Was it judging him like so many people did without knowing the real Harry Potter? He had slain a _basilisk!_

As the boar huffed and pawed again at the ground, Harry found himself backing up to the nearest tree. He pulled out his new wand out of the remains of his trousers and with a quickly muttered _diffindo_, Harry had a length of oak branch in his hand.

The boar began to edge around Harry who in turn began to move in the opposite direction. Without consciously realizing it, Harry tapped his wand to the oak branch. "_**Factus Telum**_"

The boar snorted loudly as the branch smoothed out to a long rod with a sharpened tip.

Harry meet the greedy gaze of the boar. He placed his wand against his left forearm and said "_**Revincio!**_" as if in a dream. With his wand stuck to his forearm, Harry grasped his make-shift spear with both hands.

The boar snorted once again and paused as if weighing its options.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry whispered. "I'm right here. Take me if you can!" Harry couldn't understand it but he _wanted_ the boar to charge.

The boar did not let him down as it lowered its head and charged.

With a loud exhalation, Harry too charged.

Wood met tusk and both combatants fell away with wounds. The boar sported a long bruise against its flank while Harry had a shallow gash along his lower abdomen. Neither took notice of these wounds as they circled before rushing in at each other once again.

This time Harry feinted an attack only to dance away to the side before striking the boar with his spear. He drew blood but the boar pivoted and brought its tusks quickly to bear on Harry. Only his Seeker reflexes kept Harry from being gored.

Harry leapt over a fallen tree to regroup and then quickly returned to the attack. Again and again, wizard and boar sought that killing strike but each time they were denied as they fought back and forth.

Yet after another, more devious feint, Harry was able to thrust his spear with both hands deep into the boar's side. With a horrific squeal, the boar wrenched itself off the spear to Harry's surprise. Trailing blood, it dashed off into the underbrush.

Without a thought, Harry plunged after it, a vicious grin on his face. He was the hunter now!

Hampered by the thick undergrowth and its wounds, the boar soon found itself trapped against a cul-de-sac made up of downed trees. Even so it turned to face Harry as if it was still in the prime of health. The boar's eyes bored into Harry's as if daring him to come and finish him if Harry dared.

Harry's grin deepened. He dared alright!

With a growl Harry sprang forward. Yet instead of trying to jab the boar, Harry skid off to one side and brought the other end of his spear against the side of the boar's head as if it was a quarterstaff.

Again and again Harry dodged the boar's attempts to gore him on its tusk. Again and again Harry would lash out and strike hard with the blunt haft of the spear. Finally he was able to hit the boar a strong blow right under its jaw which finally cause the boar to collapse.

Harry stood over the fallen beast and raised his spear over his head and cried out a wordless cry of victory. A cry filled with exaltation of besting another in test of arms. A cry which welled up as if he had beaten all of those who had trod upon him before.

All around him, birds took to the sky, cawing and squawking.

With a murderous leer, Harry up-ended his spear to kill the boar. Yet before he could do so he found himself transfixed by a sight in front of him.

Behind the boar, upon on a small rise behind the culvert of trees was an enormous stag. It's antlers crowned its head in glory and the many scars on its powerful body showed it had survived the Forest for many seasons.

Harry's grin slid off his face as the stag looked down upon him. Its gaze seem to take him to task. The black eyes didn't waver and Harry felt himself being judged and found wanting.

As the boar continued to laborious wheeze at his feet, Harry felt the murderous rage he had felt earlier ebb out of him. He looked down at the boar which was obvious suffering from the beating Harry had done more out of anger then trying to defend himself.

Harry looked back up at the stag and felt shame.

In his rage, he had wanted to hurt the boar. Not fight it honorably, not defend himself. No, he wanted to hurt it as he himself had been hurt. The pain in his heart over Katie had led him astray and let him tap into hurts going back to his earliest memories of the Dursleys.

Harry felt tears begin to fall again. The boar did not deserve to be the scapegoat for his anger, his pain and his suffering.

The stag snorted and seemed pleased Harry had realized what he had done. With a toss of its head, it bolted off into the woods.

Harry watched it go, realizing what he had to do. Without conscious thought, he released his wand and quickly cast a spell which welled up from deep within him, "_**Torpet Dolore!**_" At once the boar's breathing and shaking lessened.

Harry went to pocket his wand when he realized that sometime in the fight he had lost almost all of his trousers except for that which was held up by his belt. He undid the remains and bound his wand around his arm with his belt.

He then knelt and lightly touched the boar above its eyes, "Forgive me. You did not deserve this pain." Harry then stood and took up his spear. With a quick movement, he thrust it into the boars brain. With a spasm, the boar died.

Harry stared at the creature he had just killed. It did not deserve the beating but it had tried to kill him. Yet it wouldn't have been able to kill him if Harry himself had not entered the forest. In his despair over seeing Ollie with Katie, Harry had put himself into a position where he had to kill to defend himself. He would have to be more careful in the future.

As the tension from the fight began to leave him, Harry began to realize he was naked save for his shoes, filthy and covered in blood and wounds. Yet before he could think of what to do, a sound transfixed him into immobility.

A song drifted through the air. A song of longing, of enticement. A song which called to him in a way Harry felt he could not deny. It was as if the melody spoke directly to his heart so recently hurt.

The air around him suddenly felt heavy as the notes from the song seemed to hang in the air. Harry found himself breathing heavily and realized he was almost painfully erect. He was about to move towards the source of the song but something stopped him.

Harry looked down at the boar. It was his kill. It shouldn't be left to the scavengers. At the very least he should bring it Hagrid or perhaps even have the house elves butcher it for a special meal for his team mates.

Yes, Katie and Ollie would like that.

Harry pulled his wand out and cast the levitation charm on the corpse. He then bound it to his spear which he found loath to give up. Then he hoisted the boar onto his shoulders. Even with the charm, the boar was a heavy weight but Harry was determined.

As quickly as he could, he made his way towards the singing. His breath was labored and the boar's blood leaked out to mix with the dirt and blood oozing from his own wounds. It didn't matter. The song called to Harry and he felt compelled to find the singer.

Suddenly he came out into a clearing. The sudden change in light made him look up (the boar's corpse had mostly kept his head down) to see a very naked Luna Lovegood singing with her arms upraised in a ritualistic circle.

There were other witches present but Harry only had eyes for Luna.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT – **_**LEANNE CRESWELL**

To say we were all stunned is an obvious understatement.

Penelope and I had planned the ritual in such a way as to facilitate teaching the how and the why and much of the symbolism behind it. While Hogwarts is a magic rich environment and the Forbidden Forest is filled with ancient power, neither of us expected more than a basic ritual which would be a pale reflection of those being done throughout Britain, especially by the Druids.

What we didn't realize was there where many forces at work. Many of which we couldn't even guess at at the time. Harry himself had no idea till Ted and Andrey explained to him about family magicks how he had unconsciously done certain magicks without thinking about it. With the curse scar gone, the magic of Harry's families came roaring in with a vengeance.

This and Harry's destiny made him ripe for a God driven event. I consider myself very lucky to have witnessed it.

**XxXxX**

**GROVE, FORBIDDEN FOREST, HOGWARTS – MAY 5****th**** 1993 – EARLY EVENING**

Luna had stopped singing as the naked boy carrying a dead boar of all things on a spear along his shoulders came closer. Just as he stopped at the out ring of the Circle, gasps broke out as many of the witches realized who the boy was.

It was Harry Potter! It was hard to tell at first given the dirt and blood. Yet his new hair, face and lack of glasses also helped to give him a very different air than the shy, bespectacled boy we all knew. It was also not to have their eyes drawn to Harry's very stiff erection. While he wasn't a very tall boy, Leanne felt he didn't lack in John Thomas department!

Tearing her eyes away from Harry's bobbing member, Leanne looked at Penelope, "Can he enter the circle safely? Luna seems to have invoked a lot of power."

Penelope shook her head, her eyes wide and wild, "I have no idea."

Luna took a few steps so that she was facing Harry just inside the Circle. "Það er þú, þú hefur komið," the lithe blonde said in a voice which seemed older and more powerful than her small frame could contain.

Leanne frowned; was that Old Norse?

Harry nodded. "Það er ég, ég hef komið," he said in a voice laced with power and somehow smelled of freshly tilled earth.

Luna turned and quickly stepped to the altar. She took up the the oil dabber and relit the sage. She turned and quickly wafted the smoke from the burning sage all around Harry as well as the body of the boar. She then used the dabber to anoited Harry's forehead with the oil. She similarly dabbed right under the puncture in the boar's skull.

With an inviting gesture, Luna said, "Sláðu og vera velkomnir."

Harry nodded and stepped into the Circle and made his way to the front of the altar where he dumped the boar's body down and then thrust the spear into the ground.

Leanne was looking at the boar and realized that Harry had killed it without magic and he had been wounded by its tusks in the process. As she goggled at this idea, Luna came around the altar and reached up to take the crown of oak leaves Penelope was wearing to symbolize the God in her role as the Priest from her.

Both Penelope and Leanne shared a look. What was going on here? The girl watching were starting to get antsy as well.

Luna took the crown of leaves and placed it on Harry's head, "Min Eik Lofðungr!"

Harry smile practically beamed, "Min Mær Dróttning."

Luna took Harry by the hand and led him to the center of the circle. To everyone's amazement, she laid down upon her back and spread her legs, "Komið til hjónaband rúminu okkar, ástin mín," the blonde said in a beseeching tone which left none of the watching witches unsure of what she wanted of Harry.

Harry knelt between Luna's legs and then leaned forward to kiss her deeply.

"Penelope!" cried out one of the witches watching.

Penelope waved her off. She looked at Leanne, "You take their right and I'll take their left side. I don't know how or why but they are going to do the Sacred Rite. We need to be ready to bless the union of the Goddess and the God when they are done."

Leanne nodded as she quickly took her position. As she did so, Harry had positioned himself properly and with a grunt penetrated the prostate witch.

Both Leanne and Penelope winced at the sudden look of pain on Luna's face as her maidenhead was taken but this look was soon replaced with a look of joy. As Harry thrust into her in even, measured thrusts, Luna began to sing again. It was a melodic piece which match Harry's movements.

Soon her song took on a more frenzied air and the melody sped up. So too did Harry's thrusts. Leanne knew it wouldn't be long and sure enough Luna let out a gasping, "Oh!" as she arched her back while her hips thrust back against Harry in a frantic frenzy.

This set off Harry who threw his head back as he came and called out, "**Það er að ná**!" This cry seemed to resonate louder and longer than a mere shout should have echoed. Both attending witches felt the power surge which accompanied the call. With a few more desperate thrusts, Harry collapsed upon Luna as they both gasped for more air.

Indeed both witches were feeling a need in their loins (just as all the watching witches were) they knew they would have to take care of quickly. Leanne figured that if this ritual had been co-ed that there would be a lot of shagging going on.

In a shaky voice, Penelope called out as she raised her arms, "The Oak King has taken his Springtide bride!"

Leanne also raised her arms, "The God and Goddess are united once more. Two into one! May their blessed union bless us all in the coming year."

Penelope moved towards the altar to begin ending the Circle. Leanne paused before following her. She was captivated by the contented smiles on both Harry and Luna's faces. Both seemed to have quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Leanne frowned. She doubted this peace would last past getting back to the castle.

**XxXxX**

**THE BLUE BICYCLE RESTAURANT****, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – EVENING**

"What a night that was!" Katie said musingly. "All three of us losing our virginity on the same day."

Luna smiled coyly, "Yes but my first time was with a God."

Katie shrugged, "Well Ollie was grand but yeah I figure you definitely got all of us beat in the unbelievable first-time lover department. Of course this meant you had to put up with the fallout especially from Hermione."

Luna frowned, "Hermione's self-esteem did take a bit of a hit but in retrospect I think she was even more put out that no one had seen fit to invite her to the ritual."

Katie shrugged again, "Well I could see why the other girls might think Hermione too straight-laced for a Beltane ritual."

Luna laughed musically, "Hermione straight-laced? That witch has one of the deepest wells of passion of any witch I know. If only those girls knew the truth back then!"

Katie smiled invitingly, "Oh I think I can give Hermione a run for her money in the passion department. Let's retire and we can do an experiment to test this claim."

Luna smiled back, "Hmm. And we will have to do repeated tests to bear this out, yes?"

Katie hungry look was answer enough.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 20 Preview**: School is drawing to a close and Harry has to confront the fact that Ron's pet set up his parent's murder. But before he can prove his godfather's innocent, an unexpected event occurs which complicates everything. Not to mention the school is abuzz with rumors regarding the Beltane ritual.

**Story Change Warning!** While not critical, I have made changes to the 'future' part of the story by removing all references to the House Elf Deppy. Part of the perils of a on-going story is coming up with ideas which invalidate earlier events. So there have been changes to Chapters One and Nine.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: As mentioned last chapter, we're going to start to see a bit of a change in the story. Both the exposition of the "From the Pages of" as well as the flashbacks will get longer. Obviously as changes build up, there is a lot of stuff happening 'off camera' that I need to explain. That and I have to set the stage for later things. Obviously Padma's section isn't just me trying to expound on my thoughts on language, thought and magic but setting the stage for later happenings. Oh and the delay getting this chapter out is because a new idea for the story popped into my head causing an entirely new chapter to be needed before the events I had planned. This lead to the above changes regarding House Elves as well.

**Math = Language**: Google "_Is Math a Feature of the Universe or a Feature of Human Creation_?" in the YouTube section for an interesting take on this question.

**Monotheism**: I'm not trying to bash any religion here. Nor is the use of terms like "Pre-Christian" being used against that religion. It is just being used in the context that most of Europe has been Christian for most of the last 1,000 or so years. If anything, I'm mostly contrasting how so much of the older Pagan religions relied less on religious texts and more of stories. So instead of a commandment to do or not do something, you have a telling of an incident where the outcome taught you the same thing. Obviously there is a big difference cognitively between someone in authority saying, "Do not swim in the lake" and hearing a tale of how some arrogant kids scorned the advice of an elder living on the shores and swam anyway only to be eaten by some beast.

**Beltane Ritual**: For those not on my Yahoo group to see the discussion, I do want you all to know that I was very cognizant that many would find the Beltane scene off-putting simply because Harry is about 12.75 years old and Luna is 12.65. However as mentioned in the story, the sex was just a physical manifestation of a symbolic union. Regardless of their ages, both Harry and Luna were acting as vessels of a higher order of power. While there was physical enjoyment, it was again simply a by-product of the act which in turn was part of the symbolism inherent in Sacred Rite of Beltane. Harry nor Luna will suddenly be shagging hither and yon given how they are still very young.

**When Harry met Luna**: Since I couldn't find an actual Old Norse translator, I went with Icelandic given I'm told this is the closest thing to Old Norse still spoken.

Luna: "Það er þú, þú hefur komið," – "It is you; You have come"

**Harry**: "Það er ég, ég hef komið" – "It is I; I have come"

Luna: "Sláðu og vera velkomnir" – "Enter and be welcome"

Luna: "Min Eik Lofðungr" – "My Oak King"

**Harry**: "Min Mær Dróttning." – "My Maiden Queen"

Luna: "Komið til hjónaband rúminu okkar, ástin mín" – "Come to our marriage bed, my love"

**Harry**: "Það er að ná!" – "It is accomplished!"

**Spells**

Factus Telum = Become a weapon

Revincio = bind or fasten

Torpet Dolore = Numb the Pain


	20. Confusion

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Confusion is a word we have invented for an order which is not understood_." –**Henry Miller** – American Writer (From the novel _Tropic of Capricorn_)

**LAST UPDATED**: 06-21-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY – CONFUSION**

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT **_**(FAMILY EDITION) **_**–**_** KATIE BELL**

Once again Harry Potter stole my thunder.

Or at least that was the first thing which popped into my head when I heard the news about what was soon to be called The Ritual Incident. Yes, dear readers, it was said as if was capitalized like one would speak of The Great War or some such. I'm sure all of Harry's children roll their eyes when it comes up today at school especially Ǽlfric.

My second thought was that my first thought was just rubbish. It's not like Harry and I were in some sort of competition. I guess Ron wasn't the only one who could get flustered that no matter what one did, Harry somehow managed to be in the limelight in front of you. Of course given how much I knew Harry hated the lime-light made me feel worst for thinking it in the first place.

I guess in my head I felt the day I lost my virginity would be 'my day' and mine alone. I think I felt how kids born on 9-11 must feel. Like their day had been taken from them. Harry had unwittingly come in, just like he had done with quidditch and taken something from me. So for a moment I was rather cross with Harry. Silly, of course but hey, I was thirteen years old and silly is often the order of the day.

Looking back now, as an adult, I can see I had been sort of competing in my mind with Harry. I'm betting all of us on the team sort of did this. We wanted to be seen as the great players we knew ourselves to be and not let Harry's fame overshadow us. Not that Harry tried to do this. If anything Harry was unfailingly in promoting our team as a whole and downplaying his own role in wins. Even so, one can't see all the reporters wanting to talk only to Harry and not feel some residual anger.

My next thoughts were just a jumble of confusion. I guess when Ollie told me that I would help guard Harry from older witches and he'd help me keep away older wizards that he and I would naturally be the first for each other. It never seemed to dawn on me Ollie and I might end up having sex. It wasn't that Ollie was unattractive or anything; quite the contrary. It is simply I saw him as my captain and thus sort of blocked him out of my mind as a 'real' person. Sort of how kids assume they will have sex in their forties but somehow think their own forty-something parents don't have sex. They can't see them as people, only as their parents.

As things go, Ollie as my first time was a good thing and a bad thing. Good because we were compatible and had a good time together. Bad only because for a bit I was edgy around him but luckily term ended before this became a problem. By the start of the next term and Ollie's last year, I had gotten over it and had actually developed a bit of a girl-crush on Alicia.

Of course after the thought jumble had calmed down I began to wonder how what happened to Harry was going to affect us. I didn't realize till we finally got some time together that things were even more confused than I had thought. For some reason, at that moment, I hadn't really thought about Harry's reaction to me and Ollie because I didn't think he knew.

That he did made the confusion even worse.

**XxXxX**

**OVERLOOK GROVE, BLACK LAKE, HOGWARTS – MAY 7****th**** 1993 – EARLY EVENING**

"There you are! You sure know how to make yourself scarce even when you don't have your cloak," Katie said as she walked up the slight incline to where Harry was sitting against a large oak tree.

Harry grimaced, "Sorry. I wasn't avoiding you or anything. For that matter I'm not trying to avoid any of our friends but everyone else is just…" Harry threw up his hands with a helpless gesture.

Katie snorted, "I know; I know."

Harry picked up a stone and tossed it into the lake, "Well maybe I'm hiding from Hermione a bit. You'd think from the way she's acting that I planned the whole thing and kept her from the ritual on purpose! It's not my fault!"

Katie nodded. Hermione had been rather insufferable. Bad enough what had happened was the talk of Hogwarts but Hermione seemed hell-bent to squeeze every person present of their impressions. It was driving quite a few people crazy.

Katie sat down next to Harry, "Hermione just can't let go no one invited her and because of it, she missed what was the event of the year." Katie nudged Harry, "Because, you know, killing a basilisk is just soOOoo two months ago."

Harry huffed, "Why couldn't someone else have had it happen to them? Then at least people would talk about someone else instead of me for a change. First all everyone can talk about is the basilisk and Lockhart and now this! I'm cursed!"

Katie shrugged, "At least you won some points with a lot of the Pureblood families. Even a lot of families who don't like you follow the Old Ways. That you, Mr. Light, took part in such a ritual is a great talking point for them."

Harry chucked another stone into the lake, "Mr. Light my arse! I didn't sign up for it!"

"That's what you get for being in the area," Katie said. Then brow furrowed while she frowned thoughtfully, "For that matter, why _**were **_you in the area anyway? I've yet to hear a reason I trust other than Sally-Anne who seems to think you were deep in the forest before you showed up. Plus when did you take up big game hunting?" Quite a few Gryffindors had commented on the oak spear Harry had kept and placed on the wall over is desk by his bed.

Harry lowered his head and didn't reply.

Katie's frown deepened, "Harry, are you alright? You know I won't tell or even care why. Remember I've been friends with the Twins for a long time so a trip into the Forbidden Forest isn't going to freak me out. It's just that after your First Year trip there, I would have thought you'd avoid the Forest like the plague."

Harry continued his silence and kept his head down while he picked at non-existent lint on his trouser legs.

Katie was about to ask again when she remembered Harry didn't like to be pushed so she looked away and just stared at the lake. So what could have happen? Harry had seemed fine during practice. If anything he had been having a grand time flying around to the point Ollie had to check him twice for interrupting the practice. He had just laughed and flew more crazy aerial antics which would have cause most other quidditch players to crash.

So what changed between the game and the ritual? What could have made him go into the forest?

Katie looked back at Harry fiddling with his trousers. They were a new set since he had lost the pair he had been wearing the day of the ritual. The Tonks had sent them just last night.

New trousers! Something clicked behind Katie's eye and suddenly she felt her stomach clench. If Harry had been wearing his regular clothes, that meant he had gotten back to the locker room and changed. Since he had done that, it meant he had cleaned his gear; something they always did together.

Katie's breath began to come faster. She could see in her mind's eye, Harry waiting for her and then going about his after practice tasks. She doesn't show up so he goes to change. She still hasn't shown up after he's done. They had always cleaned up together so if she wasn't there, what would Harry think?

What would Harry do then?

"Oh my god!" Katie whispered as she brought her hands up to her mouth and turned with wild eyes to find Harry looking at her sadly.

"You…you saw…oh my god!" Katie said again as she began to shake."Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I never…I mean Ollie and I were just joking around and then…and then…oh god and the door was open the whole time! Oh God…I didn't know!"

Katie couldn't speak but just kept breathing heavily through her hands. Oh why did things like this have to happen to Harry? Sure she knew this was going to be something to deal with but she never imagined Harry would have found out by catching them under the Rush!

Finally Harry spoke softly in a rather detached manner, "I just ran. I ran and ran. I ran through brambles and tree limbs till I had lost my shirt and ripped my trousers to shreds. I was so angry. Angry at you, angry at Ollie and angry at myself for feeling like I did."

Harry turned and looked out over the lake, "Ollie warned me this might happen someday. I just didn't expect it like this. The day had been great; just flying and being able to forget, if only for a moment, all the weirdness of my life. Then I had to go looking for you! It just never entered my head the most obvious reason you weren't there is because you were under the Rush. All of you were working so hard during practice."

"Oh god, Harry, I'm sorry; so sorry!" Katie whispered.

Harry went on as if he hadn't heard her. His voice was distant, as if he was talking about something which happened to someone else. "I was so angry at everything and suddenly there is this boar in front of me. All of my anger suddenly had a target."

Harry looked at her with a haunted look in his eye, "We fought. But I didn't just kill the boar. No first I hurt it and then I went on hurting it. I beat it like I always wished I could beat the Dursleys, Snape and Malfoy. I let my anger and hate come out and I took it out on a simple animal who had the misfortune of coming across me. It didn't deserve what I did to it."

"Oh Harry," Katie whispered again as tears began to streak down her face.

Harry face broke out into a humorless smirk, "Mr. Light! The Boy-Who-Live and all around good guy, right? Some good guy. I was about to kill the boar with hatred in my heart when out of nowhere came this stag. It was huge and it just looked at me and suddenly it hit me what I had done, what I was about to do."

Harry ran both his hands over his face before resting his chin on them as if he was praying, "Looking back now, I see where I almost went. I made that boar a target for my pain and in killing it, I thought I would feel better. I realize now that's Voldemort. Remember what he said last year? Well down in the Chamber I learned more. He had a bad upbringing just like I did. He suffered and I think he has been taking it out on the world ever since. If I had killed that boar before the stag stopped me, it would have been murder; plain and simple. That boar might not have been a person but it would have been murder just the same."

Harry paused as if he was going to say more but said no more.

"What happened next?" Katie asked softly.

"I killed it of course," Harry said. "I numbed its pain and put it out of its misery. I couldn't heal it and it deserved a quick death. I mean isn't that what honorable opponents do? We fought, I won and it fell to me to end its suffering."

Katie thought about this for a moment, "Yes, I supposed that is how it is supposed to be. Dad always said never hate your enemies because in many ways regardless of the differences in what you believe in, they are mostly just like you. They have friends, families, dreams of the future and all that. Hating them turns them into things and people don't make peace with things; they just kill them."

Harry nodded, "Yes that is what I realized. The moment the boar became a target, something to hate, it was easy to attack it and hurt it. The stag stopped me before I killed it thinking of it as a thing and made me end its life as a living being I need to treat with respect."

Harry looked up into Katie's eyes, "I'm a killer, Katie. I killed Quirrell, Lockhart and the basilisk. While it needed to be done, I killed that boar. What scares me is I don't feel that bad about it. Even seeing you and Ollie together doesn't seem to bother me much now."

"Oh Harry, that's just shock talking!" Katie said placatingly.

Harry shook his head, "No its not." He looked back towards the lack again.

Katie watched him quietly but Harry kept silent. "Harry what happened? What's wrong?"

Harry didn't turn to face her. "I got called out of class early today. Lots of people needed to see me. Madam Pomfrey, the Tonks, Mr. Lovegood, the Headmaster and even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of all people.

"What did Madam Pomfrey want? Are you okay?" Katie asked in a worried tone.

"I'm alright considering I still have enough basilisk venom running around my body to kill a dragon," Harry said in a flat tone. "No, she wanted to talk about Luna."

Katie's brow furrowed, "Why would she talk to you about Luna? I thought medical stuff was privileged even in the Magical world."

Harry merely shook his head slowly, "Well in this case the information affects me to. Luna's pregnant."

"What? Pregnant! How?" Katie asked.

Harry turned back to Katie with a odd look on his face, "I would have thought the how was pretty obvious."

"That's not what I meant! It's been two days! How do they know?" Katie asked crossly even as her heart clenched. Luna was going to have Harry's baby!

"It's because of who and what Luna and I are, Katie. We're both heirs. Apparently the moment Luna's egg was fertilized, certain magicks were notified." Harry grimaced, "Of course Luna was ovulating at the time of the ritual according to Madam Pomfrey. My luck as usual."

"What does being an heir have to do with anything?" Katie asked.

Harry sighed. He leaned back against the oak tree and closed his eyes, "It has everything to do with it as well as a lot of things. Andrey laid it out for me. I am Heir Potter while Luna is Heir Lovegood. In my case, I am the head of my house and even though I'm not officially head, the family magicks don't care."

Katie frowned, "I've always been hazy about family magicks. There are lots of references to it in a lot of books but they don't actually say what it is."

Harry gave a humorless laugh, "It's kind of an open-secret. Andrey says magic never dies. It remembers and so the longer a family is around, the more the magic gathers around the family. For Ancient Houses, this means the magic has," Harry made air quotes "memories. What worked, what didn't. So later family members have this magic whispering into their subconscious, helping them. In my case, I'm the only one in my family so I get the full effect."

Katie didn't know what to say. On one hand it sounded pretty neat but on the other it was like having the ghosts of your ancestors standing over your shoulder, watching everything you do.

Harry seemed to agree as he went on, "Ted and Andrey reviewed my memories since quite frankly a lot of what happened that day is very hazy to me. They showed me three times where I used spells I had never learned. I wanted a weapon so I used magic to make one. I needed to keep my wand safe so I bound it to my arm with magic. I wanted to ease the boar's pain and so I did. None of those spells are ones I've heard of. Yet I performed them just the same."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Katie with an unreadable look on his face, "Do you know how that makes me feel? It's one thing to be under the Rush like you were and do things but you are still you. I mean you both could have stopped if Snape came in or something, right?"

Katie snorted at that image, "Yeah, of course…well I least I hope so."

"Well right after I killed that boar I heard singing. It turned out to be Luna but I didn't know it at the time. All I knew is it called to me. The last thing I really remember clearly is thinking I couldn't just leave the boar's body to the scavengers. The next real memory I have is being woken up by Leanne. Andrey and the Headmaster said both Luna and I had a God-driven event. How we became avatars to a Higher Power," Harry said as his voice became less flat and more angry.

"Something you didn't sign up for," Katie said quietly, echoing Harry's earlier comment.

"Exactly!" Harry said angrily. "Down in the chamber, something took me over. Saved my life but all the same it wasn't me! Then there I was in the forest where I'm just minding my own business and then suddenly I'm supposedly filled with the essence of the God, the Green Man or whatever the fuck you want to call it!"

Katie rolled away as Harry suddenly leapt to his feet and began pacing.

"Ever since I learned I was a wizard it seems I have less and less control over my life!" Harry said in a soft but still angry tone. "The Headmaster meddles with my life for some reason. Voldemort tells me there is this prophecy concerning us. Then I'm taken over in the Chamber, taken over in the forest and now I find I have my fairy god-family whispering into my ear?"

Harry stopped and looked at Katie with a look that looked pained and lost at the same time, "Who the hell am I Katie? I'm called the Boy-Who-Lived for something I don't remember doing. Was I possessed by the family magicks back then? Or did some 'God' decide to borrow my body for a bit to fuck with Voldemort?"

Before Katie could answer, Harry continued, "I got my new wand and Ollivander and Ted seemed to think the oak is symbolic. I'm supposedly the mystical opposite to Voldemort. Yay me! I am the Oak King to Voldemort's Holly King and the whole bloody country won't see spring till I defeat him. No pressure now Potter! Oh by the way, as Oak King you get this door prize of a bloody baby! No worries you're going to be a father before you're old enough to shave! You have a destiny to fulfill; lucky you!"

Harry glowered at Katie while she sat there with her mouth open. What could she say? She couldn't even conceive of what must be going through Harry's mind at that moment.

Harry suddenly sat back down with a careless plop and face-palmed himself for a bit. Finally he leaned back against the tree again and closed his eyes.

"Harry, I…I don't know what to say," Katie finally said.

Harry chuckled humorlessly, "I don't think there is anything to say."

A uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a moment before Harry finally spoke, "Remember the first time we spoke here, Katie? You wanted to tell me a story about your friend, the abused one. Remember?"

Katie nodded before realized Harry couldn't see it with his eyes closed, "Yes Harry, of course I remember."

"Well let me tell you a story of my own. Once upon a time there was this baby born under weird circumstances. Taken away in secret by an old wizard, he was left with others to be raised. Raised without knowing about his parents, his world and about a destiny he knew nothing of. One day, however, the boy is thrust back into the world he had been taken from. In this world, everyone saw in him something different. To the boy, he was just himself but to everyone else he was either a hero or villain."

Harry's voice trailed off.

After a moment Katie finally asked, "Is that how you see your life?"

Harry opened his eyes and smiled the first real smile she had seen from him in days, "The story isn't about me, Katie. I was talking about Arthur Pendragon."

Katie blinked at this before her face grew wide in amazement. Harry was right! She had never thought of it but Harry's life story was eerily like that of King Arthur!

Harry nodded, "Freaky, huh? You said you didn't know what to say and to tell you the truth I don't know what to say either. I suddenly feel like my life isn't my life. I'm living some story. Is this story a repeat or do I get my own ending? Should I be watching out for my own Lancelot who will betray me? Will Luna's child be a Gawain or a Mordred?"

Katie didn't say anything. She didn't want to call attention to herself because she didn't want to Harry to link her somehow in his mind as Guinevere especially since he might see her as betraying their friendship because of what happened with Ollie.

"I just keep wondering what Arthur must have thought about things. Was he brassed off that suddenly his world got turned upside down and his life wasn't his own anymore?" Harry asked. "I feel like that right now. Like my life isn't mine anymore and my future is already set. I'd like to know if Arthur ever felt like that and if he ever thought about just running away from it all."

Katie nodded at this. She could definitely see how Harry might want to run from the way his life had been turning out of late.

Harry rubbed a hand across his chin, "I don't know what to think anymore, Katie. I thought we all were getting somewhere. The Headmaster had some plot and Voldemort was still out there. You, me, and the rest…well it was all sort of easy in a way. We were sleuthing out what was going on like some sort of after-school special. As weird as things were, I could wrap my head around it."

Harry reached out and took up another stone, bounced it in his hand a few times before throwing it into the lake, "Now? Now I don't know what the fuck is going on. Did you know that my scar actually had a piece of Voldemort's soul in it?"

"What?" Katie said in a startled yelp.

Harry nodded, "I know! Andrey seems to think this soul shard didn't like all the basilisk venom in my system so it's gone now. She also thinks that whatever happened in the Chamber broke all these enchantments the Headmaster put on me as a baby. Then Ollivander hits me up that my first wand wasn't matched to me but the bit of Voldemort in my head. So with it gone along with whatever Dumbledore did to me, I get a new face and family magicks to boot. Then on top of all this I get possessed and my first shag means I'm going to be a dad in nine months."

"Oh Harry," Katie breathed out quietly. She still didn't know what to say but she had to say something to let Harry know she understood his confusion.

Harry took a breath, "So going back to what I said earlier, now maybe you can understand how I'm sort of numb to everything. What is worrying me is I don't know how I can trust my feelings anymore. I killed Lockhart and I don't feel too bad about it. Is this because he was about to kill me? Is it because it hasn't sunk in that I killed him? Or is it because I've got this family magic whispering into my ear and saying, "Good show, old bean! That's giving him the old one-two!"

Katie couldn't help but guffaw at this silly image and Harry's sudden impression of his uncle.

Harry laughed as well but there was little humor in it. "Katie, I was really angry when I saw you and Ollie together but now? Now I don't know how I feel. I guess that's good in one way. Ollie always says he'll toss anyone off the team if they can't handle things."

Katie reached out and took Harry's hand. She was glad he didn't move to stop her, "Harry, you know Ollie and I didn't mean to hurt you, right? I mean it happened so fast. One moment we were kidding around, you know how we all tease each other, especially the Twins. He made some snarky comment and I told him he could bite my ass and he said it was such a nice arse. This just opened it up to more flirting. Then the next thing I know we were kissing and things just sort of snowballed from there."

Harry reached out and put his hand over hers, "I know Katie. I can't blame you for doing something we both knew was going to happen someday given how I myself ran off and got myself sucked into a Sacred Rite." Harry looked away before turning back with a slight smile, "Besides, I do know first-hand how you get when your under the Rush. At least your first time was with someone who knew what they were doing."

Katie couldn't help but ask, "And you didn't?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't really remember it. Neither does Luna. We both have vague impressions. I mostly remember a feeling of joy and a feeling of completion. Even when I got to see it all again in the pensieve, it was like watching somebody else."

"Well I guess when we win the Quidditch Cup, you'll just have to have your first time again," Katie said softly. "But this time I'll make sure you'll remember it."

Harry looked into Katie's eye for a silent moment before smiling, "I think I'd like that, Katie."

Katie savored the moment before Harry broke it by releasing her hand and leaning back against his tree, "I wanted to thank you for helping Ginny. Even if Molly gave me another lecture about interfering today, I'm glad you talked to Andrey and she convinced Arthur to send Ginny to St. Michael's next year. She told me if the Weasleys had left her here at Hogwarts she'd end up really messed up."

"What did the Weasley want to talk to you about anyway?" Katie asked. She left unsaid how she felt many of the people at Hogwarts were messed up and probably needed serious therapy. Harry certainly was a prime candidate give all the crap which kept happening to him. Maybe this family magicks was the only thing keeping him from cracking up.

"Oh they offered to raise Luna's baby after its born," Harry said with a frown. "They, or at least Molly at any rate, don't think Mr. Lovegood is a competent to help raise the kid and apparently neither are Ted and Andrey. So yeah right after bitching at me about Ginny, Molly turns around and pretty much tells me I should just hand over the kid to her. Of course the Headmaster thought this was a capital idea."

"What do you think?" Katie asked curiously. She had no idea how Magicals dealt with situations like this.

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted. "First off I'm not sure how much say I have. I mean its Luna who is having the baby. I just kicked the process off so shouldn't the mother have more of a say?"

Katie shrugged, "I guess so. But let's face it, Luna has issues. I've been helping her when I can but still."

Harry nodded, "I know. I like Luna and now I'm going to be seeing a lot more of her but you're right. She has problems." Harry frowned suddenly, "Not like I'm the pinnacle of mental health right now."

"What do the Tonks think?" Katie quickly said to change the subject quickly before Harry started brooding again.

"Oh they will be happy to help raise the kid. Andrey can't seem to keep a baby after Tonks. She's had like three miscarriages and always wanted more children. I just need to see what Luna thinks of all this. Her dad seemed open to the idea but then again Mr. Lovegood seems like I could ask if it were okay for Luna and I to run away and join the circus and he'd be okay with it." Harry said with an exasperated frown.

"Weird, huh?" Katie asked.

"Creepy weird," Harry replied.

They sat in companionable silence for moment before Katie finally said, "It's getting late. You want to head to dinner or do you want to hit the kitchens?"

Harry shook his head, "I'd like that but I already agreed to meet Luna. We need to talk even if I'd rather just hang out in the kitchens with you. But apparently I don't get to do what I want so I probably should get used to sucking it up and taking it for the team."

Katie reached out and took Harry's hand again, "Harry…" She paused trying to figure out a way not to come out sounding preachy. "Look I know what you mean but just remember no matter what may be affecting your life, you still get to live it. I doubt every hour of your life is mapped out. So yes, you may have this grand destiny but don't let it consume you."

"Easier said than done," Harry said flatly.

Katie nodded, "I know. I'm just saying you need to find joy where you can. Remember last year when I told you this is only seven years out of your life? Well likewise even if you have some grand destiny, you can still work to have your own life as much as you can. Maybe King Arthur had his own brand of quidditch to keep himself centered. I doubt things like that make it into the history books. I just want you to know I'm still here, Ollie and the rest of the teams are still there for you. Your friends are still your friends, even Hermione in all her terrorizing eagerness."

Harry smiled weakly, "Carpe diem, huh?"

Katie smiled warmly back, "You know what? Maybe you are on some sort of cosmic path where the end is set. But today? Today is just today. And you know what? Tomorrow will be another today. Don't forget for every day you've had to slay a basilisk or some crazy shit, you've had plenty of normal, wonderfully boring days. Days which I doubt are of any cosmic significance. Live for those days, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Well I should get going. I'd rather be early to meet Luna. Sophia told me in herbology that Morag said Luna's already taking a lot of crap for what happened.

"Like she needs more crap thrown at her!" Katie said angrily. "Let me guess, lots of girls seem to think Luna stole their chance with you?"

Harry rolled his eyes with an accompanying grimace, "Something like that. That's another cross I have to bear from being an Heir. Ted told me now that everyone knows they're my adoptive parents, that the marriage offers have come flooding in. Not only am I going to be a father before 14 but people want to marry me off as well. Frankly I'm a little busy with just getting through school for marriage." 

"Tell Luna to be strong and the group is there for her," Katie said as Harry turned to go.

Harry waved his hand and said over his shoulder as he walked away, "I'll tell her. Not sure if she'll believe it but I'll tell her."

Katie watched Harry disappear down the path and turned to look at the fading sunlight glittering on the lake.

Katie thought about their conversation and wondered. While it seemed they were okay with each other, how would Harry act on Tuesday's practice? How was she going to act the first time she was around Luna and Harry?

Things had changed and no matter what was said, Katie knew her relationship to Harry was different now. Had they already lost that special bond between them or was that always going to be something brief and special like a snowflake which doesn't last?

The sun had long gone down past the surrounding mountains before Katie stopped brooding on this and made her way back to the castle.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HERMIONE GRANGER**

Oh did I make a nuisance of myself after the missing the most important mystical event to hit Hogwarts in decades!

However there was a lot going on under my bushy head which the people I terrorized for information never realized. At the time I was a mess mentally. Since few people would talk to Ginny because of the Chamber of Secret incident, I made sure I was there for her. Sadly dealing with her and her nightmares rekindle my own nightmares of facing Quirrell and the two trolls. Then there was the thing with the basilisk and Tom Riddle in the Chamber where I almost lost Harry.

Yet there was another thing which was messing with me, confusing me and made me second guess myself. Just as Harry found himself introduced (inadvertently) to the world of sex, Lilith had done the same for me by giving me my first taste of adult pleasures.

And I was finding I had a taste for it.

Certainly witches my age turned to girl-sex or frequent masturbation to help release excess magic. However anal-retentive gal that I am, I quickly realized that I didn't really need it like most girls. While Lilith was correct in that I was one of the top witches in our year in terms of power, the fact was that due to all my extra study and putting full effort in my classes, I easily burned through any excess magic I might have had. If anything, I found myself frustrated when I would get to the point where I had burned through my reserves.

Unknown to Harry, I often found myself seeing Madam Pomfrey when I pushed it too far. Luckily I never needed to be spend the night but just had a potion to drink and a note if I had to explain why I wasn't doing much in class. I never had to show the note because all the teachers seemed to know why some days I suddenly wasn't incessantly practicing new spells.

So when Lilith would crawl into my bed to 'help me' me, I, at first, just rationalized it that I was in fact helping her. The physical pleasure was my reward for being a good friend. But after Harry had his public bout of sex with Luna, I couldn't help but think about him in a sexual way.

I knew I was attracted to Harry. As much as I would blushingly deny it, Sally-Anne had been right to say a blind man down a well could see my crush. And why not? Harry was good looking, even more so after his features changed. He was a good friend, attentive, charming at times and rarely judgemental.

Of course as much as I've said I disliked how my parents were career driven, I was their daughter and while I'd never admit it (especially to myself) I also saw Harry as a potential means to an end. He had the blood line, the wealth and the status to help me get where I wanted to go in life. It might sound cold, but as Katie had said, Lily Evans got most of her status from James Potter and not from her own accomplishments. So in the back of my mind I couldn't help but look at Harry as a potential meal ticket.

This, of course, warred with my very real feelings for him. I constantly went back and forth in my head whether I was attracted to him for real or what he represented. There was often a lot of self-loathing involved in this. Was I being realistic or working to become a potential gold-digger? However in thinking about it I came to realize another thing about Harry I hadn't realized before.

Harry was the only boy I looked at sexually.

Given how the DMLE found that Lockhart had certain items of his charmed to help make people inclined to swoon over him (and some of these were on his desk in our classroom) I can be forgiven for my infatuation with him. But before him, I had never really crushed on any boy or even the current hunk of the day on the telly or in movies.

At first I just prided myself on being mature and not falling for that sort of girly behavior that seemed to consume all of Lavender and Parvati's time. Yet on reflection I started to realize that while I was not interested in boys, I had been looking at girls for a long time. Oh most of it I had been doing in a self-depreciating way; comparing their bodies with mine. But the point was I _was _looking at their bodies and certainly appreciating them.

Sadly I pulled a Dumbledore when the realization began to creep in that perhaps the reason I wasn't interested in boys was that I was a lesbian. I denied it to myself, of course, so like the Headmaster when confronted with something which didn't fit his world-view, I too rejected the idea I might be a lesbian regardless of the evidence.

I liked Harry so I couldn't be a lesbian, right?

Wrong. I didn't know it at the time but when Harry saved my life as the head of an Ancient and Most Noble House, a powerful life-debt was formed. Even without calling the debt in, it acted upon me. So up and beyond Harry's own powerful (and alluring) magical aura, this debt was silently calling out to me and influencing me and my emotions.

From this came so much of my confusion about my sexual indentify and my on-again/off-again desire for Harry all the while I was falling more in love with Lilith as the days went by. 

**XxXxX**

**LIBRARY, HOGWARTS – JUNE 6****th**** 1993 – LATE AFTERNOON**

"Ugh Hermione! You're going to melt your brain! You've been studying all year. You should get some sleep or go for or walk or something other than study! If you don't know it by now, you're not going to know it tomorrow when exams start," Lilith said as she rounded the corner to find her friend almost hidden behind a stack of books at the back of the library.

"I just want to be ready," Hermione said primly.

"Honey you were ready for this year's exams probably around Yule. I'd bet a date with Draco Malfoy you could take next year's exams and still manage to pass," Lilith said as she sat heavily into an open chair.

Hermione huffed at this but didn't say anything. In reality, she really wasn't studying but mostly going through the motions since she had so much on her mind recently. The routine calmed her. In fact if Lilith could see her notes, the Hufflepuff would be shocked to see much of the evening's work was merely a collection of doodles.

Lilith narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend. "Why are you hiding back here? Is this about Harry?"

Hermione sighed, "No it's not about Harry. It's just this is the quietest spot given all those prats out there cramming because they didn't study when they had the chance."

"Are you sure? Harry was gone a long time after winning the game," Lilith asked.

Hermione put down her quill and looked Lilith in the eye, "You know what I think, Lilith? I think Harry and Katie shagged after the game and I think that's grand."

"Really?" Lilith said like she didn't believe her.

"Yes really! Come on Lilith! I'm not stupid. I've known Katie's got feelings for Harry. I've known since the end of last term. So it seems to me now that she knows Harry's not a virgin, well what better thing to do than do some quidditch bonding?"

"This doesn't bother you?" Lilith asked. She seemed freaked out how well Hermione was taking it.

Hermione was about to retort before she stopped herself and thought about it. How did she feel? Her feelings seemed to change from day to day.

Finally she sighed, "Look Lilith, there are a lot of things I'm learning to just accept whether I like it or not. Neither one of us likes the discrimination against us for being muggleborn and witches but it's there. Katie likes Harry and has an opportunity I don't and I'm not sure I'd want it right now even if I had it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Lilith asked with a smirk.

Hermione frowned, "Lilith…"

Lilith held up her hands, "Okay, okay; I'm sorry. It's just you've been mooning over Harry since almost as long as I've known you. Now Luna and you think Katie come in and have a shag with the object of your affection and you just say that's just the way it is?"

"I am almost fourteen Lilith. Might there be the teensy bit of a chance that perhaps I might be maturing a bit and can be a bit more rational about things?" Hermione said tiredly. She knew she deserved this teasing but it was hard to get through it.

Lilith laughed but stopped it on seeing the look on Hermione's face, "Sorry again. Look it's just a bit of a shock, okay? I just don't want you giving up on Harry?"

"Who said I'm giving up. Plus who said I was ever in the running? You could say Ginny had just as much of a crush on Harry as I had but she's doing better. Can't I do the same?" Hermione asked.

Lilith pursed her lips, "Not buying it. I know you, honey. You're like a bull terrier; you latch on and don't give up. So you've got something planned."

Hermione shrugged, "You can think that but honestly I don't. I mean these last few months have been crazy. I don't know what to think so you can only wonder what is going on in poor Harry's head. New family, new face, new wand, new magic on top of killing a basilisk, killing a teacher and then being possessed and shagging in front of all those witches. Who would have thought that brilliant save which got the snitch at the last moment before Malfoy could to win the Cup would be the anticlimactic?"

Lilith frowned for a moment and then sighed, "I know. I sometimes don't know how I should feel. One moment all of our lives are in jeopardy from some unknown terror and the next thing we find out is this terror was worse than we'd imagined. Then there is the idea that Lockhart was going to kill Harry. I can't get over how someone like you, with your brains, might have realized he was a fraud and he could have obliviated you or even arranged an 'accident' to get rid of you. I mean what sort of life are we living here?"

Hermione nodded. She felt the same way and from things Harry had ranted on, he would totally agree with the Hufflepuff.

"Then there is the fact that you or I might have easily been in Luna's shoes. I mean we both love learning and we both could have boned up on the necessary ritual. So it could have been one of us who gets our body hijacked and lose our virginity to some nebulous power." Lilith said bitingly. "I love magic but sometimes I have to wonder about things. All those who grew up with it are all okay with it. Hell Susan and Hannah wished they had been in Luna's shoes and it wasn't just so they could get a shag out of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "Sure about that in Hannah's case?"

Lilith giggled, "Okay so just maybe Hannah would do it for the Boy-Who-Lived shag first over the whole being the earthly avatar of the Goddess."

Hermione smiled at this but it faded as Lilith stopped giggling and looked pensive, "What's wrong?"

"It's just everything! I know it's probably hypocritical to ask for some normalcy when you go to school for magic in a haunted castle but yes, I would like school to be just school and not some place where I have to wonder if one of my friends is going to ever wake up again or if my death was lurking around the next corner."

Hermione reached out and took Lilith's hand. She knew Justin being petrified had hit her hard given how if she hadn't needed to return a book back to Pince, she would have been walking with him the day and Sir Nicholas had their run-in with the basilisk. 

Lilith didn't say anything more but Hermione could feel the tension in her hand. So she just gave the hand a squeeze and kept quiet. Yet as she sat there looking at her friends, it struck Hermione again how very pretty Lilith was. She wasn't the beauty Daphne or Tyra was. She didn't have the curves of a witch like Susan but there was a wholesomeness to her. A feeling of that girl-next-door type who would never hurt you.

As she watched her friend, Hermione once again found the attraction for her welling up. With that attraction came the tell-tale feelings of desire which Hermione had been feeling more and more of late. So much so that she began to worry that Lilith would catch on and turn away.

Even so, she was stressed from worrying about the exams which would start the next morning. Enough of an excuse for now.

Hermione let go of her friend's hand and with a flick of her wand sent the books flying back to the proper shelves. It was a Fifth Year spell but one Hermione had been determined to master and had done so by the end of her First Year.

Lilith looked at her in surprise. "Hermione?"

Hermione picked up her book bag, "Come on Lilith; let's go."

Lilith made a face, "Where are we going? I thought you had to study."

"Were going back up to my bed. You need the release and so do I," Hermione said quietly.

Lilith's eyes grew wide, "Hermione! It's not even dinner time!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Lilith! It's not like there is some sort of law which states you can only fool around after hours. Besides there won't be anyone in my room."

Lilith looked unsure, "But Hermione…I mean are you sure? We just did it Friday night after the game."

"And tomorrow we have exams. Weren't you the one who said I was going to melt my brain? Well here is your chance to relax me so I don't stress and mess up tomorrow." Hermione said soothingly. "Unless you are getting bored with me? Have I finally failed to learn something and can't please you right?"

Lilith blushed prettily and Hermione was happy to see the brunette's nipples begin to poke up through her light blouse, "No! Of course not!"

Hermione congratulated herself mentally. She might not know what to do about Harry Potter but at least for tonight Lilith was hers and seemed happy for it."

She knew she'd probably be up late second-guessing herself and have another round of worrying about her sexual orientation but right now Hermione just wanted to feel the Hufflepuff's body against hers and just turn her brain off and try and forget all the craziness which seem to swirl around them.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT –**_** HARRY POTTER**

As my Second Year ended, I didn't think it could get any weirder. In the span of one term, I had made contact with Slytherins, found out I was a parselmouth, befriended a lonely girl who I'd end up knocking up by the end of the year, was rescued by from the Dursleys, got adopted, was almost killed by a crazy house-elf, saw a schoolmate killed right in front of me, killed a basilisk, killed a teacher, got a new face and eyes to topping it off by catching my quidditch buddy shagging my captain which led me to my own weird way of losing my virginity.

So as much as people like Ron and Seamus complained about the end of terms exams, I was happy to be almost done and ready to leave Hogwarts. No longer was the castle my refuge from the Dursleys. Now it often felt like a prison just as much as I often felt a prisoner of Destiny or Fate or whatever the hell seem bent on controlling my life other than the Headmaster.

But Katie was right. All throughout that year I had some very good times. Laughing during ights with my study group, lessons about the magical world with Neville and Daphne, plenty of time spent with learning things with Hermione, all the 'warm-down' sessions with Katie and winning a lot of quidditch games.

Plus my second "first time" shagging was pretty brilliant.

Beyond the enjoyment of the sex, it probably was the first time I really felt the Rush at full blast. The game versus the Slytherins was tough and with their team all on brooms Daddy Malfoy had bought made the Snakes hard to beat. Even I had to admit Draco played a fine game that day. I think he was determined to beat me so he could be the one who not only burned the Boy-Who-Lived but the guy who got chosen to be an earthly avatar of Spring.

Frankly I would have cheerfully traded places with him on both roles!

So after the game I was deliriously pumped up. Luckily Ollie had put a humorous note on the inner door to the main area of the locker rooms which teasingly made reference to Katie and I. So Ollie with a grand sweep of his helmet as if it was a hat, offered up his office before running off on the arm of some seventh year Ravenclaw witch. A good thing too since the way the team was celebrating, I could see all of us ending up in one big pile. As much as having sex with Katie was grand the first time, I'm not sure I'd have been up to coming down from the Rush in a pile of naked bodies of my fellow team-mates.

In coming down, I began to fully understand for the first time all of Ollie's warnings about quidditch sex. I thought I was in control. I thought I knew what I was doing. And to some degree I was. However afterwards I knew I wasn't in my right mind because I doubted I would have accepted my other four team-mates coming in and cheering me and Katie on while we had a second round of sex.

I also know Katie didn't appreciate that one of the Twins had used a spell to blazon "Harry was Here" on Katie's stomach with an arrow pointing down while she was on top of me. Of course since Katie couldn't tell which Twin was the culprit either, she just hexed both of them. This was quickly followed by both Angelina and Alicia who didn't find it funny either.

So as we made our way up to the awaiting victory party in the Gryffindor Tower, I realized how much I had let other things get to me when I saw Ollie and Katie together. Yet as we casually hugged and laughed on our way back, I did have to wonder about Katie. She had been my friend and mentor but now I was linked to Luna. How was this going to affect us?

Then there was Hermione. Ever since I woke up in the infirmary, she had been odd. Some days I half expected her to reach over and start snogging me and others it was like I was just another person she was speaking too. I was finding myself wishing she'd follow through on that potential snog.

It also didn't escape my notice all the eyes looking at me under long lashes from the likes of Daphne, Susan and a host of other Pureblood witches. I'd always had fan-girls like Ginny, Hannah among a host of others. But now a lot more were looking at me with new eyes. This was especially true of the witches who had been at the ritual and had 'seen me in action' as the Twins crudely teased me about constantly.

The one that caught my eye the most was Cho Chang. I would be lying to say that after my time with Katie, I wondered is perhaps Cho might stop over next year for 'sharesies' between teams after a game even after I felt bad for thinking it since I felt like I was betraying Katie.

So as confusing as my life was, it seemed now I had to deal with teen hormonal angst on top of it. I knew in my head that Katie and I should only be thought of as just quidditch buddies. This meant I was free to date, but this felt off to me. Yet I couldn't help but notice the witches like Hermione and Cho on top of wondering where Luna and I might go after our so called sacred marriage. Just as Hermione was wrestling with the unseen effect of the life-debt between us, I was starting to feel the similar effect caused by the family magicks.

Family magicks which were pushing me to continue my line whether I was ready to or not.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 20 Preview**: School is draws to a close and Harry makes a startling discovery. Then he has to confront the fact that Ron's pet set up his parent's murder. But before he can prove his godfather's innocent, an unexpected event occurs which complicates everything.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: The demographic of readers on FFnet can sometimes be a bit trying at times.

**Homo-Magus**: In the course of long PM's back and forth with certain reviewers, I tried to make a point that I felt needs to be reiterated. The characters in this story, except for people like David Bell are **NOT** normal homo-sapiens. No, they are homo-magus who have a magical core. A core which causes many different things to affect homo-magus which homo-sapiens don't have to deal with. One aspect is it acts like low level radiation which on one hands lets Magicals live longer, also makes it harder for them to breed as they age. Thus so many marry young and crank out kids while they can.

Certainly there are exceptions (like Molly) but for the most part by the time a witch hits 30, she'll have trouble conceiving even though she can actually safely have children up till around age 65. So please, while for the most part characters act like normal people would, I have specifically set it up that there are things which act on Magicals which Muggles just don't have to deal with. So there will be many times Magicals will react very differently than Muggles would.

**Mythological Bent**: Some felt the story seemed to take a unexpected hook in last chapter with the whole ritual. For those who didn't like it, bail now because more is to come. You've been warned.


	21. Lineage

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_It is indeed a desirable thing to be well-descended, but the glory belongs to our ancestors_." – **Plutarch** (Greek historian and philosopher)

**LAST UPDATED**: 07-06-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – LINEAGE**

**XxXxX**

**THE BLUE BICYCLE RESTAURANT****, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – EVENING**

"Ohhhh! This is lovely!" Luna said as she bounced up and down on the bed. "I am so tired of your typical muggle hotel or magical hostel beds. There is a sterility to them which is most unpleasant."

Katie laughed at her friend. No matter she was a mother, researcher, and famous seer, Luna could still be just as much of a child as her own children. "Well I've seen some pretty squicky things like UV photos of hotel beds which shows how much is left over from guests if you catch my meaning. So I guess the day-to-day cleaning sort of sterilizes thing energy-wise."

Luna fell back onto the bed like she was making a snow angel, "While the beds here seem to know we are going to make sweet love on them and relish it!"

Katie kicked off her shoes before ending up on her stomach next to the younger witch. "I know I certainly will." Katie smiled wistfully. "Given how much of a girl-crush I had on Alicia, I'm still sort of surprised that out of everyone, I'm so attracted to you. I never would have pegged you for my type."

"Oh pooh! You still have a girl-crush on Alicia. And why not? She has the most amazing smoky skin! I am not at all surprised you are attracted to her still. I am sure you feel a little bit like that with Angelina as well."

"Well…" Katie said uncertainly.

"Do not deny it. You are just a little confused because I do believe you looked at Angelina in a similar way as Oliver. She was the de facto leader of you Flying Foxes so she was a bit out-of-bounds so it is not surprising you might look at Alicia more even to this day," Luna pointed out.

Luna face grew dreamy, "That is not to say Angelina does not have amazing skin either. I always wondered how my pale skin would look pressed against hers! Although while I am rather fond of more aggressive girls, Angelina is a bit a of a…" Luna paused as she tried to think of the correct word.

"Butch?" Katie said with a smirk.

"Yes, I guess that works even if not really correct," Luna agreed. "I doubt Terrence has any complaints about her in bed."

Katie laughed again, "Oh he's pretty happy alright. I ran into him just last weekend in Diagon Alley. He was looking for a training broom for his son Trent. Of course he and Angelina were going back and forth whether he'd end up a chaser like his mum or a seeker like him."

Luna chuckled, "You should have offered to have Harry tutor the boy!"

Katie made a face, "Now be nice! It's not like Harry meant to put the smack down on him like he did that first game."

Luna shrugged, "I was not trying to be mean. I merely know Harry and if he ever got wind of the vitriol the Slytherins directed towards Terrence for losing to Harry before Draco wormed his way onto the team, well you know just as well as I do Harry would leap to help. Not that Harry needs much of a push to jump onto his broom these days as a break from all of his other commitments."

Katie mulled this before grinning, "You're right…as usual. Of course I wonder if that's why Terrence ended up marrying a Gryffindor. You know, sort of a 'fuck you' to his old house mates?"

"Perhaps they merely fell in love. It has been known to happen," Luna said dryly. "As I said, Angelina is not the type to let House associations get in the way of what she wants regardless of gender."

Katie snorted in amusement, "That's for sure. It's why she'd make such a great butch if she was so inclined. She could charm the skirt off any witch she wanted even if it was intimidating as hell. I know I was a bit weirded out when she first jumped me in the shower. Even after all my mother's warning about it, I still freaked out a bit the first time. But it's hard to say no to Angelina when she puts her mind to something."

"She is very much like Nymphadora in that way," Luna commented.

"Hmm, never thought of it that way," Katie said. "But you're right, Angelina didn't really see girl-sex as something weird. Maybe because she is a Pureblood but she always said when she had an itch and she'd do anything to scratch it away. Me? Well even as forewarned as I was about girl-sex, I just fretted a bit and then pulled a Hermione and worried how much I had grown to enjoy."

Luna frowned, "That is so silly. Sex should be with anyone who pleases you."

Katie poked her friend with her elbow, "Well not all of us can be as enlightened as you, Luna."

Luna rolled over to look Katie in the eye, "I do not think of myself as enlightened. Perhaps it has always been a bit of the Lovegood family magicks which have affected me. Yet even as a young girl, I look with interest and lust at both wizards and witches. I never felt any good reason not to. I still do not. I love who I love and I regret nothing."

Katie leaned in and kiss Luna lightly on the lips, "Well you were inhabited by Goddess energy. That has to leave a mark. Then again maybe you're doing your seer thing. You see into people and if you like what you see, you are more inclined to trust. Trust makes it easier to jump in and get all naked crazy as Ollie likes to say."

Luna giggled and nodded, "You may be right. How is Oliver? From what you said to Colin tonight is seems you have seen him recently."

"Oh he's great. I actually had lunch with him after I bumped into Angelina and her husband. I just wish he'd take a little time off to get his own girl so he can start a family of his own. I mean I know he's got an entire group of kids to raise at Poppy Place but still, sometimes I think he doesn't realize he's lonely." Katie explained.

"How is your plot to hook him up with Penelope going?" Luna asked. "I stand by my feeling they would do well together."

Katie shrugged. "They see each other a lot given how much Harry has to delegate to Penny." Katie's face broke out into a grin, "Sometimes I think Ollie sees Penny the way Harry saw Hermione for so long."

Luna's face broke out into a matching grin, "Oh good! Then they should finally see how much they mean to each other…eventually."

"I hope so. Ollie sometimes let himself get catch up in his work. His quidditch captaincy certainly showed that! In fact, that's one of the reasons I think we ended up having sex together that first time. Ollie had been watching out for all us girls to ensure none of the older wizards from the other teams came in and tried to take advantage of us while we were under the Rush. I mean while we might not have cared at the time, I know I wouldn't want to have come around to some of those Slytherins! It's just that on that day Ollie had gotten so caught up in strategizing with me that he sort of forgot he was an older wizard with needs as well."

Luna made a dismissive gesture, "In Oliver's defense, it is rare quidditch practices become so intense as to bring on the Rush. Given the Slytherin's advanced brooms and the Cup in your reach, it is understandable how you all worked yourself into the Rush."

Katie grinned, "Yeah, well understandable or not, later Ollie admitted rather sheepishly how he had all these protective measures in place only to forget he was part of the equation! Other than Harry walking in on us, I have no complaints about my first time with Ollie or the other few times we had sex. Ollie's a good man and I just hope he realizes he deserves a good witch."

Luna nodded, "Which Penelope certainly is." Luna sighed and looked pensive for a moment, "I do feel bad for Penelope. She lost Percy and then her next boyfriend was killed in the first Death Eater terror raid on Diagon Alley."

Katie made a face, "Then her long-time Muggle boyfriend got himself killed dirt-biking! Yeah, I sometimes think Penny believes she's cursed. Another reason to get her hooked up with Ollie; he's too tough to get killed in an accident."

Luna frown faded, "True and he is as loyal to Harry as any vassal of old. His fortune is tied to Harry's. Our husband would not let anything happen to the man he chose to care for the foundlings of Britain."

"That is for sure. Of course as thing are working out, I think calling Ollie a vassal is probably not too far off the mark. I don't think Harry wrote you about some recent developments given how hush-hush they are, but I think we may be coming full circle to the end of his Second Year," Katie said seriously.

**XxXxX**

**GRINGOTTS, DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON – JUNE 4****th**** 1993 – LATE AFTERNOON**

Harry just stared at the complex chart in front of him. The parchment was about the size of a large muggle map. The red ink of the chart's lineage diagram seem to gleam as if wet. Given how the ink had come from his own blood, this didn't see too far off the mark.

Harry continued to stare at the chart while the three men talked about the implications around him. Griphook seemed content to wait in silence which was odd given goblin's views on wasting time.

David Greengrass took a long sip from his water glass, "Ted, I can't tell you how happy I am that you allowed me to witness this. Merlin if this isn't going to throw the Wizengamot into a frenzy! It doesn't matter what political stance one has; this is going to cause some serious waves."

Martin Creswell nodded in agreement, "If anything I think David's understating the firestorm this is going to set off. Given how Dumbledore has been seen as mostly against the Old Ways, Harry taking part in the Sacred Rite of Beltane is going to be seen as a break from him. So right there, the Potter votes go into limbo especially since I'm sure Andrey will be voting as his Regent in the next session?"

Ted nodded, "Yes she is. Andrey and I have already been speaking to Harry about old Potter positions on issues as well as what we think needs to be done. While Harry doesn't have much knowledge of such things, his personal opinions marry up pretty well with what we feel the votes should go."

"Exactly!" Martin said as he pointed at Ted with his finger to emphasize his point. "Most people know you Tonks aren't going to vote lock-stepped with the Headmaster. What really is going to make people start to wonder is about the future of the Longbottom vote. Given how Harry and Neville are friends, people are going to start to wonder about a shift in Light side votes."

"That Harry now has access to the votes for the Pryce and Peverell line means if Harry can finagle an alliance with Heirs of his year beyond Longbottom, say the Bones and Abbotts given neither family is very happy with Chief Warlock, is going to make people wonder if we might see a new counter to the Dumbledore steamroller we've seen for so long," David said thoughtfully.

Ted rubbed his eyes for a bit, "Yes then there is the surprising case of finding Harry being labeled as Sirius' heir to House Black. With him in Azkaban and Andrey as Harry's newly adopted mother, well I don't think it will take long for people to think we won't make a play for those votes. A combination of the Black vote with Harry's three houses gives him a pretty impressive block right there."

David pursed his lips, "You'd be stupid not to and I know you and Andromeda aren't stupid. However, we can juggle votes in our heads back and forth till Merlin returns; the big question I have is what young Lord Potter here thinks of this?"

Harry looked up to see all three wizards looking at him from across the huge conference table. While it was only the five of them, Griphook had explained that the spacious Lhatinym room used for large events like will readings had the best privacy wards outside the Director's office. The table they sat at was easily the size of the staff table back at Hogwarts.

Harry looked back at the chart which had confirmed he was not only the direct descendent of Harold Godricson (known to Muggles as by the name of Harold Godwinson who fell at the Battle of Hastings) and legitimate heir to Godric Gryffindor, but that he was also the head of House Pryce and Peverell.

Earlier, Griphook had quietly explained while adults had grappled with the implications of the test amongst themselves how House Pryce had been wiped out while celebrating in Diagon Alley the birthday of the Head of the House. A German V-2 rocket had struck the restaurant they were in and killed the entire family. The only direct descendent not married into other houses which survived that day was Harry's maternal great-great grandfather, a squib son hidden away by the family in the Muggle world so he wouldn't be killed as was often done by older Pureblood families. So while there were others with Pryce blood, Harry was the only direct descendent left.

Harry still was shocked to find that his mother was descended from magic on both sides of her family. Her father from the Pryce line and her mother from a squib son of Isla Black, a witch long ago cast out, like Andromeda had been, for Isla's crime of daring to love a Muggle.

It was also surprising to find out the his mother and his Aunt Petunia were only half-sisters. All the time growing up, he had never learned that Petunia's mother had given birth early due to trauma brought on by a car crash. Injuries from this crash eventually killed her a few days after Petunia was born. Harry now wondered if all the stories of his parents supposedly dying in a car crash came from memories of this incident.

Harry's grandfather had remarried only six months later. Harry had to wonder if Petunia ever wondered if her father had been having an affair with Lily's mother. Might this be another reason Petunia had resented Lily?

That he was the heir to House Peverell had been less of a shock if only because Neville had explained how House Potter was the oldest major House in Britain. It didn't surprise him that he might end up being the last of such an extinct line as the Peverells.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at David Greengrass, "To be truthful, my Lord Greengrass…"

David held up his hand, "It's David or just Mister Greengrass if you must, Harry. Save the '_my Lord Greengrass_' for the floor of the Wizengamot. Besides given how your grandmother was my aunt and learning you're a descendent of old Kenyon Pryce and Helen Greengrass, well you're practically family. Besides, while it's good that my daughter and Heir Longbottom are getting you up to speed on the proper social skills but we're all friends and allies here."

"We're friends? Good gods man; when did this happen?" Martin joked in obviously affected upper-class accent. "Here I thought you were merely using me for my legendary skills before the court! Does this mean I can ask you to spot me a quid from time to time?"

Both Ted and David snorted at this before David waved at Harry to continue. For his part Harry had to smile. He like Leanne's uncle; he had a great sense of humor which reminded him of the Twins. David Greengrass could be intimidating when he gazed at you and seemed to look right through you but he too was nicer than Harry had expected given Daphne's coolness at school.

"Well Mr. Greengrass I am not really sure what to make of this. Quite frankly I am feeling numb about everything at the moment. It seems a month or even a week doesn't go by where I don't learn some previously unknown thing about myself, my life and now my lineage. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact I survived not only the stare of a basilisk but its bite as well. So I'm still trying to process things from a few months ago." Harry said.

All three wizards' faces fell at the mention of the basilisk incident. David Greengrass had been livid to learn his daughter had been in danger. While Martin's son wasn't set to go to Hogwarts till next year, he didn't like to think of the danger to his niece Leanne.

In the face of the dour looks, Harry suddenly grinned and joked, "I'm sure I'll be able to answer your question in a few months; I'll send you an owl."

All three adults chuckled at this. Surprisingly Griphook spoke up, "Gentlemen, if I may, it grows late and there is still much which needs to be done so that the young Lord Potter's new status can be properly taken care of. However, given your statements, I wish to know how much do you wish downplayed or hidden if possible from the public?"

Martin and David looked at Ted who frowned while he fiddled his fingers on top of the table for a moment, "For right now, hide what you can. Nothing too overt. If anyone calls us on it, we can simply say we had wanted to make the first full and formal announcement in front of the full Wizengamot after it reconvenes after the Solstice. That should work, shouldn't it David?"

David tugged on his braided blond beard for a moment before nodding, "It should. Given how the Prophet goes at Harry, I think it would be understandable you'd rather present the information more formally than have it blasted all across the front page especially by the likes of Skeeter."

Ted looked at Harry, "Harry?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding, "As much as I really don't understand all of this, I agree. I'd rather just stand up with you and Andrey once in front of the Wizengamot then have to do that after who knows how the Daily Prophet would slant it."

Internally Harry groaned when he realized that Ron was going to go mental when he found out about his change in status. For that matter, from things Daphne had teased him about, the witches of Hogwarts were going to go nuts at this news. Bad enough that according to Parvati, he'd already proven his virility at Beltane. Given how the secret of Luna's pregnancy had only lasted a week, this was just going to add fuel to an already roaring fire.

While the three wizards strategized briefly, Harry had to grin. At least the lineage test had proven his right to the Sword of Gryffindor.

Maybe that might keep all the witches at bay long enough to figure out who to give his heart to?

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**__**–**_** LUNA LOVEGOOD**

Given what happened to me on Beltane, one might be forgiven for thinking no good deed goes unpunished. Leanne and Penelope had not found any witch willing to be cast in the role of the Maiden given the implied sexual nature of the ritual. No matter how chaste, simple and done for teaching, the implications of the ritual kept the girls away. Since I liked both witches (who always treated me well) I felt it was a way to pay them back for their kindness.

In return for this good deed, I became pregnant only a year after my first period.

The reaction to this from the student witches was two-fold. Either they felt sorry for me or they had thinly veiled hostility given I had "taken" Harry's virginity. Apparently my own maidenhead was inconsequential given how no one ever seemed to take Harry to task for taking my own virginity.

For my part, it seemed that almost from the moment Harry's sperm met up with my egg, a fire started to burn in my brain. It was as if my own family magic, to say nothing of Harry's formidable armamentarium of House magicks, was working to help make me become a better vessel for the baby growing within me.

So while other women go through mood swings during their pregnancy and after, I became more and more sane during my pregnancy. This change in my behavior became more noticeable as early on in our first conversation regarding our being parents together had me mention occlumency as a way to beat stress I knew Harry had to be feeling. At that point, I did not know Harry had been practicing it since his summer encounter with the Headmaster which left him obliviated. On hearing Harry was already working on his occlumency, I offered to help him. The Lovegoods had been noted occlumens and legilimagi for generations so I felt I could be of some use to him.

So we began to chat and learn more about each other and then we would work on our mental landscapes. While many jealous witches felt I was off snogging 'their' Boy-Who-Lived, most of the time we were quietly meditating without a word being spoke between us. However during this time, unknown to each other, our auras where meshing, ensuring a bond which still holds us tightly together today as much as our mutual love for each other and our children does.

While I cannot take credit for the revelation Harry had prior to the end of his Second Year, I will say without my help it may not of happened and things may have turned out very differently than they did. That this did not happen in most of my visions leads credence to this view.

**XxXxX**

**MEDITATION ROOM, HOGWARTS – JUNE 9****th**** 1993 – LATE AFTERNOON**

_ORPHANAGE!_

_I leap off the bed. Past the startled Dean coming back from the loo holding a book about footy. The door I fling open narrowly misses a Firstie. Who is it? Red hair; it is Nigel Wespurt. _

_Past the Third Year dorms where Cormac MacLaggen is coming out the door and gives me a look of disgust. There! Fourth Year dorms._

_Hermione yells for me to wait up from behind me. MacLaggen says something I can't quite make out. It is insulting but not important._

_I wrench the door open. The Twins look at me with hurtful looks. RUDDY PLONKERS! Finally I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Hogwarts blossoms into all the beehive of activity. Ginny! Where is Ginny?_

I look and look but I cannot find her. So many names, so many footsteps. My eyes dart across the map.

_Wait? What is that? That can't be possible? _

Harry came out of his ordering trance with a startled gasp, "Peter Pettigrew!"

He blinked a few times and shook his head. Had he really seen what he thought he had seen? If he had, what was a supposedly dead Marauder doing in the Second Year dorms near Ron's bed?

"Harry?"

Harry turned to find that Luna had come out of her own trance. He just stared at her without really seeing her as he tried to process what he had seen. Had he actually seen it that way? Could he have imagined it?

"Harry, are you alright?" Luna asked with obvious concern in her voice.

Harry waved her off and closed his eyes. He could see the name Peter Pettigrew on the map rather clearly but was it a true memory? He knew even with some of Luna's family's techniques, Harry was hardly a skilled occlumens.

"Harry?" Luna asked again sounding worried this time.

He opened his eyes, "Luna, is there a way to view a memory and be sure it is a true memory? Not something you thought you saw? Or maybe a way someone else could look at it?"

"You saw something you need to confirm?" Luna asked.

Harry nodded, "I think so. Something really, really important. But I need to verify it."

Luna got up from off the cushion she had been kneeling on. While Harry preferred to sit Indian style while he meditated and cleared his mind, he had found Luna like to prostrate herself like a praying Muslim or lean back so that her head touched the ground behind her. Often she would just sway in place like a reed in the wind. It was actually rather soothing to watch. So much so that Harry often would watch her for a while before going into his own trance.

"Yes there is a way. Come, Professor Trelawney has a pensieve. Perhaps she will let us use it." Luna said cheerfully.

"What's a pensieve?" Harry asked as he got up and went over to snuff out the incense burning on a nearby table.

Luna motioned for him to follow as she made her way up higher into the tower. "A pensieve is a magical bowl filled with a magical fluid keyed to memory. When memories are pulled out of brain, they can be viewed as if you were there watching the time being replayed. It is very advanced magic. Very old wizards like Professor Dumbledore like to use them to help process thoughts to see patterns and recover forgotten memories."

Harry nodded. While he might not trust the Headmaster, he had to admit the old man probably had a lot of memories after the one-hundred and fifty odd years. Harry couldn't remember what he had for breakfast at times. He couldn't imagine trying to remember something important from a century past.

"So why would the Divination's teacher have one?" Harry asked as the door to Professor Trelawney's office came into view near the top of the stairwell.

"Seers see visions while Oracles give oral prophecies. Using a pensieve often can help to determine what the vision might mean by having others look at it. In many ways they are easier to understand given how slippery the words of an oral prophecy can be," Luna explained.

"That makes sense," Harry said as he knocked on the door to Trelawney's office.

"What is it? Who's there? Office hours are over!" a peevish voice came from the other side of the door.

"It is I, Luna, Aunt Trelawney! I am here with Harry Potter. He needs to ask you a favor," Luna replied.

"Aunt Trelawney?" Harry looked at Luna, "I didn't know she's your aunt!"

Luna nodded, "My father's sister. She took the name Sybil when she was hired at Hogwarts. Trelawney is her married name."

"Why did she change her name?" Harry asked.

The door in front of the teens was suddenly wrenched open, "Because, Mr. Potter, I was tired of being teased about my boring name!"

Harry had taken a startled step back when the door opened so unexpectedly. Now he tried not to goggle at the sight of the teacher. She was wearing what looked to be a bathrobe over nothing but a bra and what looked to be a pair of men's boxer pants. She smelled a bit like Aunt Marge did when she had been drinking with Vernon.

The woman herself was something of a surprise. He had rarely seen her in his two years at Hogwarts and then only during feasts. At these times she'd wear head scarves and lots of talismans which lent her a disturbed air to her.

Yet the witch in front of her seemed like a thirty something woman woken up after a night of partying. Her long, blonde hair was only slightly less pale than Luna's. She had the same protuberant blue eyes although hers were a bit bloodshot at the moment. Before Harry looked away, he noticed that she was a full-figured woman even if she was slight of frame.

"Uhmm…sorry to bother you Professor," Harry stammered as a blush crept into his cheeks.

"My aren't you adorable!" Trelawney said with a smirk. "Well come in; you've gotten me off the couch so you might as well bother me all the way." The older witch turned and walked back into her office a bit unsteadily.

As Harry followed Luna into the room, he realized that not only was it her office, but it was her living quarters as well. This surprised him because the only two people he had heard actually lived at the castle was Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry looked around but didn't see much which might be called a male presence.

"Your husband doesn't live here with you, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Luna hissed in embarrassment.

Trelawney plopped down onto the couch and took a quick pull from a bottle before smiling in a way which had nothing to do with mirth. "My husband doesn't live with me, Mr. Potter, because he is well and truly dead. Mutilated then murdered."

Any trace of Harry's blush left as he paled, "Oh Professor, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean to put your foot in your mouth?" Trelawney asked archly. Before Harry could stammer out more apologies, she gave a dismissive wave at him. "Think nothing of it. You don't seem to be the type to listen to school gossip and living with those dreadful Muggles wouldn't give you any way to learn any magical history. With Binns you certainly won't either."

The older witch motioned for the two teens to sit. She took another drink (a smaller one) before she closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. "Thank the Goddess you live with Andromeda now. She'll get up to speed. She always was the best in our year."

Harry decided not to say anything but just looked at Luna. She didn't seem put off by her aunt's behavior so he felt it wasn't his place to say anything even if the professor was inadvertently flashing her breasts at him through her open bathrobe due to her bra fabric being rather transparent.

Suddenly Trelawney head came up and her bloodshot eyes locked with Harry's, "Be thankful that Lord Voldemort had a twisted sense of honor. No matter how evil and merciless, he always treated those he respected well. In your parent's case that meant a quick, painless death. Zap! Zap! Two bodies on the floor as quick as you please."

Harry mouth had dropped open at this. What was she talking about? Anger boiled up in him but before he could say anything he felt Luna's hand grip his own. She smiled encouragingly up at him. So Harry turned back to Trelawney.

"Sounds like I'm making light of your parent's death, doesn't it?" Trelawney asked. "Well you're young yet. As I said, be happy the Dark Lord respected your father's skill and your mother's intelligence. His followers were not so kind to those who fought against them. If it weren't for the birds, your father and Sirius Black probably would have missed finding my late husband's body. You could barely tell what was left had once been a lovingly kind man. My poor Botholio! They savaged him in only a way that evil magic can. At least your parents went into the ground as whole as they did coming into the world."

Harry felt the anger quickly drain out of him. He suddenly remembered something the Twins had remarked upon. It seems their uncles, Fabian and Gideon, had also died in the war and their deaths hadn't been pretty. It was a sobering reminder that there were many in Hogwarts who had been just as affected by the war as he had.

An uncomfortable silence stretched out before Trelawney finally asked, "Well? Aren't you going to ask?"

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry Professor; ask about what?"

Trelawney frowned in return, "Why I got teased about my name. I know you want to know."

Harry didn't and had already forgotten the comment. However he figured it would be best to get her off the topic of her dead husband.

"Why were you teased? It seems to me a lot of wizard's names are pretty odd." Harry said carefully.

Trelawney burst into laughter, "Exactly! So many of the older families have their outlandish naming schemes. My family ended up using these esoteric Greek names. Funny that given how our family was originally from Sweden. Came over about a thousand years ago when one of ours married one of yours, Alphard Potter if I remember right."

"Ǽlfric Potter, Aunt Trelawney," Luna corrected quietly.

"Right! Always get him mixed up with Alphard the Unready. Anyway you're family helped bring a lot of families over from Scandinavia to escape repression. Lots of the locals didn't like it so my family changed their name and went with the whole Greek naming thing to makes us seem more like the locals." Trelawney said.

The older witch grabbed her bottle again before frowning at it, "Luna sweetie, be a dear and make your auntie some tea, would you? You know what I like."

"Of course," Luna said and got up and made her way to the small kitchenette.

"Where was I?" Trelawney asked as she looked back at Harry.

"Greek names," Harry said. He had to ask Andrey and Ted more about this when he got home. He knew his family had done some important things but this was the first time he realized how big an impact they had. Griphook had inferred some things as well. Harry really needed to find out more about his family!

"Yes, well my father Praxis almost died in fighting in the Grindelwald War. His life was saved by a young French Muggleborn witch named Melissa Dubois. So when I was born, he named me in her honor. Mum didn't have much say in it given how she died giving birth to me. I'm lucky she lasted long enough for me to be born prematurely given how she had been cursed late in the pregnancy in a terror strike here in England."

"It was that strike which finally got Headmaster Dumbledore to take his wand up against Grindelwald," Luna's voice came from the kitchenette.

Trelawney nodded at this, "Anyway, Melissa Dubois might have been my godmother if she hadn't been killed two months after she saved my father." Trelawney said sadly.

"What's wrong with Melissa? It's a perfectly good name" Harry asked nonplussed.

Trelawney laughed again, "Yes I'm sure you think that Harry. Can I call you Harry? Given how you're the father of Luna's baby, well that makes us a bit like family."

Harry nodded.

"Well yes Melissa is a perfectly good name but you have to understand how it sounds when your brothers are named Neoptolemus and Xenophilius. There are still rumors that I'm the bastard child of that French witch no matter how much I look like my mother." Trelawney said a tad bitterly. "Never mind I was born after Dubois had already been killed."

Harry nodded again, "It does seem that wizarding reporters aren't all that good with facts. I was shocked to find there was an entire set of children's books about things I supposedly did as a child. Even now after most people know I was raised by my Muggle relatives, people still think those stories have some truth to them."

Trelawney huffed at that but said no more. She closed her eyes leaned back against the couch again.

Harry looked around the room. It seemed a bit untidy but not something to bad. It seemed at odds with how out of sorts the Professor seemed.

"It's due to the Sight," Trelawney said as if reading his mind.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"I drink because of the Sight," Trelawney replied. "You'll learn more next year but there is many branches of Divination. Many can be done by anyone, even Muggles. Then there is those branches you have to have a talent for just like you have with your Parsel speech. For many of us touched by the Gods, the talent comes at a price. Almost all who see the future are afflicted in some way. For me it is headaches."

Harry frowned as he watched the witch take another quick slug of whatever was in her bottle.

Trelawney burped slightly before continuing, "While I've done many documented prophecies, most of the time it seems that foreknowledge is painfully banging away at a barrier between the future and my consciousness. There are only so many magical pain potions you can take before they stop working or they poison you."

"So you see things all the time?" Harry asked appalled.

Trelawney opened her eyes, shook her head and smirked, "No and not every day is as bad as today. End of term is always a turbulent time and this last year has been bad as you are well aware of. No it is actually when I have a seeing or an oracle event does the pain go completely away. Of course I'm not sure I'd want to see as much as I might."

She gestured to the kitchenette where the kettle could be heard beginning to whistle, "Do you think my niece is just a bit off or touched in the head? No, the poor child has the Sight much more than I do. She sees things which may yet be, what might never come about or exist only in our idle fantasies and dreams. She pays for it by not being fully here. Like me she has her days but some days…"

Trelawney's voice trailed off as she made a helpless gesture. Harry thought about Luna and how often she spoke of things others didn't see but how often things she did say came about. Or the days when she barely seemed able to function in any way resembling normal.

"Poor child," Trelawney said quietly as she shook her head again.

Harry didn't know what to say so he said nothing.

Suddenly Trelawney stood up and walked over to what looked like her work desk given how it was covered with what looked like final exams needing to be graded. She pulled a pack of cards out of a wooden box and motioned him to sit at a small table with two chairs. Harry complied and sat down facing her.

Trelawney shuffled the deck of cards for a moment before handing the deck to him, "I want you to hold these for a moment. Clear your mind and think of the future. Not how you want it to be, not how you feel it may be but just the concept of tomorrow."

Harry took the cards and closed his eyes. Using his meditative techniques he had learned from Luna, he tried to comply. Finally when he heard Luna bring in the tea, he opened his eyes and gave the deck back to Trelawney.

"So you want to use my pensieve? This is the price. I want you to pick three cards. While Tarot is a branch of Divination that even Muggles can use with great success, it works very well with those touched by magic. And _**you**_, Harry Potter, have been touched very much by magic," Trelawney said cryptically. "It is always illuminating to see how the cards react to ones such as you."

Harry looked at Luna who had brought up a chair to watch. She smiled serenely and nodded towards the cards. "It may help you order your thoughts, Harry."

Harry bit his lip and looked at the deck. Did he want to get a glimpse into the future? So far life had been pretty weird enough without any advanced previews! However he needed proof that he had seen Pettigrew's name. "What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Take a card and lay it down face-down in front of you without looking at it. Do this three times," Trelawney explained.

Harry complied and soon had three cards in between him and the Divinations teacher.

"Now flip them over. Now these are magical Tarot cards but they will not move till I tap them with my wand. I do this so that you can see the symbolism first without distraction."

Harry flipped over the three cards to find the five of Wands, the Emperor and the Empress. The first two cards were inverted.

Trelawney huffed in amusement, "No great surprises here!"

Harry looked up with a worried frown, "Is that good or bad?"

Trelawney smirked, "It just means that for all the odd happenings in your life, your immediate future is nothing too twisted or hard to see. Not to say it will be easy but for the now, your fate seems a bit straight-forward if you take the right precautions."

She pointed to the first card. On it five men looked like they were fighting with quarterstaffs. "The five of wands, symbol of disagreement, disorder and unnecessary competition." She tapped the card with her wand and the figures suddenly began to move as they battled.

She tapped the card twice and suddenly the figures seemed to be doing an elaborate dance. Their staves would come together and form a pentacle. "You picked the reverse. Here we see cooperation and collaboration instead."

Trelawney looked up at Harry, "Five is a powerful number here at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat keeps harping on it but sadly the original intent of Hogwarts is too often lost. The Four must be united. Air, Fire, Water and Earth, all must be brought together by Spirit. When united, there is balance and order. Yet the fire of Gryffindor is allowed to combat the water of Slytherin. Ravenclaws remained in the air, aloof while the Badgers stay safe in their burrows of earth. This is not what the Founders intended."

Harry noticed that the figures on the card were clad in the different house colors of Hogwarts with the fifth seemingly having a combination of all four.

"I've watched you and you have already started to make in-roads to creating a group which bridges all Houses. This does the memory of your mother proud. Continue along this road," Trelawney said, her voice deepening and sounding less hung-over.

She gestured to the Emperor card, "Wise through experience, the Emperor sits on his throne and is a father-figure to those he surveys." Trelawney tapped the card and the figure on the throne came alive and seemed to be holding court like Solomon dispensing justice to supplicants seeking his wisdom.

"However you drew the reverse," the older witch said as she tapped the card twice. Suddenly the wise man on the throne began to resemble a miser, hording information and looking down upon his subjects without being one of them.

Harry couldn't help but think of Dumbledore. He looked up to see Trelawney smiling at him knowingly as she knew exactly what he was thinking. "The reverse Emperor is inflexible and works to hold dominion over his land and his people. You must escape his grasp."

Harry looked to Luna who simply smiled back happily.

Harry turned back to the cards as Trelawney gestured to the Empress card, "The Empress represents nature and abundance. It also reflects the feminine side of life. Yet do not think this power is passive as so many believe." She tapped the card three times and the Empress, which had previously been reclining on a throne in the woods changed to a woman in armor in a field with two birds and cat totem.

"Too often people think of the Empress as Hera sitting on Her throne and forget She can be Freya. She fights for Her children's protection. She uses Her magic skillfully in combat and in healing. The bedroom can be Her battlefield just as much as the plains of war." Trelawney explained.

"I'm not sure I understand," Harry asked.

"You have a strong capacity to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. In this you are very much like a king…or a mother. This card reflects this about you. It also says that your future is tied to much of the feminine nature of things. Do you not already turn to witches for advice and comfort?" Trelawney asked.

Harry thought of Katie and Hermione and nodded. Come to think of it, Harry realized most of the people in his study group were witches.

"Women are brought up to be cautious, passive and meek in our culture. Wizards have always feared the magic only we witches wield. Did not Odin sacrifice an eye to learn of magicks the likes of Freya had naturally? Many witches just need someone to help them turn away from their upbringing and to believe in themselves." Trelawney said. "Your mother was one such person who worked to inspire others to become greater than they believed possible."

Trelawney tapped the card four times and the image of Freya shifted slightly. Now the Goddess was more traditionally clad in robes surrounded by white robed witches. "Freya is also the leader of the Völva seers. Luna and I both are descended from such. In you is the blood of the same. So perhaps you need to look into prophecy to find your path successfully."

Harry thought of Voldemort's words at the end of First Year. The Dark Lord seemed to believe there was a prophecy linking them. If so, he had to find out what it said or he was essentially floundering in the dark.

He looked up to see Trelawney watching him, "You're right Professor; nothing earth shattering or cryptic. It tells me a lot of what I already knew, I guess."

"Which is often the best use of the cards. They tell us what we know but perhaps not what we consider important. It helps focus your mind and actions. You will learn more next year," Trelawney said easily and then stood up. She waved her wand and the deck flew back towards the desk were a wooden box's lid opened up. The box swallowed the deck and the lid closed with a loud click.

"Now, let's look at this memory of yours, shall we?" the older witch said with a smile.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**__**–**_** SUSAN BONES**

Harry once made a off-handed comment about us Badgers which I took great offense to. I think it was sometime late in our Third Year. I called him on it and he told me how it was actually a quote from Professor Trelawney and he explained the context of the comment.

Later that night I thought about what the Divination's teacher had said and it dawned on me how true it really was. At the time, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had the bulk of their classes together just as the Gryffindors were paired with the Slytherins. I saw first-hand how disengaged most of the Ravenclaws were. They lived in their heads and in their books.

The Badgers, however, well we just kept our heads down. As much as we of Helga's House decried how we were labeled 'the house of duffers' the truth is most of us did very little to change this perception. We didn't take sides and we didn't make waves. In short, we were mostly invisible. This is why Cedric Diggory being chosen as Hogwarts Tri-Wizard Champion in my Fourth Year was such a big event and why, once again, Harry Potter was looked at with suspicion.

I say again because while Harry seemed to have deflected the idea he was the Heir of Slytherin, there were plenty of Hufflepuffs who felt that the true Heir would certainly be glib and be able to make excuses. What better place for a Slytherin to hide than in Gryffindor House? Didn't Harry admit that the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin? Didn't he speak to snakes? Why did the Dark Lord come after him? Perhaps he saw Harry as a future competitor.

These were the sort of conspiracy theories which made the rounds in our common room quite often. While I didn't really believe them, I didn't do much to poke holes in them as well. Like Trelawney had said, I didn't want to contradict my fellow Badgers so I just kept my mouth shut when the likes of Ernie McMillan laid out how Harry Potter was secretly a Dark Lord in training.

Because of this the original group Harry brought together only had one Hufflepuff in it and even she was seen as almost a Gryffindor herself given how often Lilith hung out with her friends Sally-Anne, Faye and Hermione. Leanne Creswell was also part of the group slightly but again due to her friendship with a Gryffindor. In rapid order, Harry's group would include quite a few Slytherins and Ravenclaws. So while Harry worked to try to bring together people from all Houses of Hogwarts, it wasn't till Fifth Year that his group began to attract more of us Badgers.

Looking back I find myself ashamed that the House founded on the concept of loyalty and looking for the best in people were less inclined than Slytherins to give Harry a break. In fact I myself might have turned Harry away when he came to me for help if it hadn't been for my friend Hannah's crush on the Gryffindor Seeker.

**XxXxX**

**SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR, HOGWARTS – JUNE 9****th**** 1993 – EVENING**

"Oh my God! I can't believe Harry Potter came to you of all people! I've died and gone to Heaven," Hannah gushed.

"Will you keep quiet? You're acting like he's asking you for a date," Susan hissed. "Besides how many other students have the head of the DMLE as their aunt? Who else would he have gone too?"

"I know but still, do you know how long I've tried to get a chance to talk to Harry Potter alone?" Hannah asked.

Susan rolled her eyes as she scowled, "Yes Hannah I do because you complain about it EVERY NIGHT!"

Hannah made a face at her ginger-headed friend, "No need to be all shirty about it. Oh here he comes!"

Susan looked down the corridor to see Harry walking quickly towards them with a smile. Hannah seemed to just quiver in place as he came to the stop with a piece of parchment in his hand. "I was able to catch the Twins faster than I thought. If you would be so kind as to lead the way?" Harry asked.

Susan had to keep from making a face. "Tell me again why I'm doing this? My auntie isn't some Muggle cop you can just ring up."

Harry nodded, "I know Susan. Trust me, I ask this because a man's life hangs in the balance. There are lots of political issues here and I think it best to go straight to the top. I promise you she won't be angry for being called because of this."

"Come on Susie! You said you'd help," Hannah whined.

Susan glared at her friend. Finally she gritted her teeth and huffed, "Okay Potter but if this turns out to be some prank, then _**I**_ promise they won't find your body."

Instead of being intimidated the Boy-Who-Lived smiled warmly, "Fair enough."

Susan tried to block out Hannah's attempts to chat Harry up as they made their way to Professor Sprout's office. She was already regretting letting Hannah talk her into helping Harry. Susan had heard plenty of stories about how much of a prankster Harry's father had been from her auntie and many of her friends. Harry seemed to attract trouble just sitting still. She knew how busy her auntie was and wasn't looking forward to the lecture she'd get if this turned out to be some sort of prank or waste of time.

She looked at the boy who seemed amused by Hannah's gushing and frowned. Probably thinks he's Merlin's gift to women after the whole Beltane thing! She turned back and just tried to block everything out till she finally was able to use the knocker on the door to the office of the Head of Hufflepuff.

Susan sighed and hoped for the best when she heard Professor Sprout call out, "Enter!"

**OoOoO**

Harry looked around the office with interest. It was very different than he expected. While there were many plants, the office was mostly decorated by use of wooden furniture in various different colors and stains. It made the room feel warm and cozy.

Professor Sprout looked back to the witch she had been speaking with when the trio had entered. Harry actually knew who the girl was. Gabriella Truman, current Fifth Year female prefect for Hufflepuff, had asked him earlier in the year if she could examine his Nimbus 2000. She was doing a report on the differences between the Nimbus brooms and the Comet brand of brooms. She had seemed nice.

Sprout finished up with the instructions she was giving, "Just be sure to go through the First Years rooms again tonight. Every year they all swear they're all packed and every year we have to hop to get everyone on the carriages on time."

"I will Professor," Prefect Truman said with an earnest nod.

"Good now off you go," Sprout said. She looked down at a parchment she had in front of her while the Prefect left the room with a small nod of greeting to Harry. They waited in silence while Sprout took out a quill and made annotations to the paper while talking softly to herself. It seemed to Harry she was checking off a to-do list. Probably of things needed before all the students left given how the last day of school was two days away.

Finally she looked up, "So what can I do for you three?"

Harry stepped forward, "Actually it's more of what you can do for me. I have come upon some very serious information. Serious enough that I would like Susan to call her aunt in on."

Sprout's eyebrows rose in surprise, "And you agree with this Susan?"

Susan frowned and couldn't help but glance at Hannah before nodding.

Sprout smiled slightly as if she realized Susan wasn't sure but Hannah had talked her into it. However Harry didn't waiver when Sprout looked back at him searchingly. The two locked eyes for a moment to which Harry didn't flinch. Finally Sprout nodded, "Alright then Mr. Potter, I take it Susan needs to use my floo?"

Harry nodded, "Yes please."

Sprout gestured to her fireplace, "The floo is in the box on the left."

Susan walked over to the fireplace and took out a pinch of powder, She tossed it into the flames and called out, "_**A**__**udire**____**et attende**__**!**_"

Harry frowned. Was that a spell?

Hannah nudged him, "It means 'hearken and attend' and is used by lots of families as a code to alert anyone on the other side the call is really important. Susie's aunt should be the only one on the other side so she'll now it's her probably her niece calling," Hannah explained quietly.

Sure enough Amelia Bones' face appeared quickly in the flames, "Susan? Are you alright?"

Susan knelt down, "I am Auntie but I have a request from Harry Potter to see you. He says its urgent and something about a potential political mess. I'm sorry to bother you but he was insistent."

Amelia looked surprised but quickly covered it, "Considering all the odd things happening to Mr. Potter, I'm willing to concede he may have a point. Back up Susie, I'm going through."

Harry watched at Susan got back up and stood again by Hannah. Harry caught her eye, "Thank you Susan."

Susan merely shrugged.

The fire flared green and a no-nonsense looking witch wearing auror robes came out of the fire. She quickly covered the room with her wand. While not very old, Harry didn't think she looked like someone he wanted to ever cross. This witch nodded at Professor Sprout before calling into the floo, "It's clear Director!"

With another flash, DMLE Director Bones came out of the floo. She turn to Professor Sprout, "Good to see you again Pomona. I think you've met Auror Vance I believe."

Sprout nodded with a smile, "But of course. I'm good friends with her father."

Director Bones looked over at Harry and once again he steeled himself not to flinch, "So Mr. Potter what is so important you need to see the head of the DMLE?"

Harry looked around and hesitated.

Amelia immediately picked up on why he did so, "Susan, why don't you and Hannah go back to your common room? I'd rather not you get mixed up in anything political if I can avoid it."

Susan appeared relieved and quickly nodded, "Thanks auntie! See you Friday!" Susan quickly turned and half-dragged Hannah out of the room.

Auror Vance chuckled over this as she and the Director took their seats, "Didn't want to be around your craziness, did she Potter?"

Harry took the jibe for what it's worth, "Considering all the weirdness I've gotten myself into, well I don't blame her." He unfolded the Marauder's Map which he had gotten from the Twins earlier.

"Madam Bones, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound far-fetched but I've tried to confirm as much as I can before calling you. I didn't want to do anything else given what I fear has happened."

"What do you think has happened, Mr. Potter?" Director Bones said easily. To Harry she seemed willing to listen which heartened him.

"Earlier tonight I was working with Luna Lovegood on some occlumency lessons. I've been doing them since the summer and…"

"Wait, you've been practicing occlumency? Why?" Bones asked.

Harry looked down at his feet for a moment, "Director, I wish I could tell you but without a lawyer like Ted Tonks around, well…I'm not sure if I should explain why."

Director Bones and Auror Vance traded a look, "Call Andromeda up on the floo, Emmeline. She should be at St. Mungo's. Don't bother with Theodore since I know he's in court today on the Rowle case."

As Auror Vance went over to the floo, Amelia looked at Harry, "Andromeda isn't a lawyer but she should be here as your parent. For now I'll let the question slide but I _**do**_ want to know why."

Harry nodded. He figured she felt people with occlumency could hide things and that wasn't something a officer of the peace of any stripe would like. He waited till Auror Vance managed to contact his adopted mother. Soon Andromeda came out of the floo clad in her white Healer's robe.

She merely greeted Professor Sprout and came to sit next to him. Harry was at first surprised she didn't ask if something was wrong but then he realized that would presume something _**was **_wrong and he might be in trouble. A Black would never make such a public assumption.

At the Director's nod to continue, Harry spread out the Map on Sprout's table, "Anyway as I was saying, I was doing some meditative drills and trying to order some of my memories. I was doing the night I went down into the Chamber of Secrets. Before doing this, I used this to find Ginevra Weasley. However in ordering my memories I suddenly remembered something lost in the shuffle. A name which shouldn't have been there."

"Is that what I think it is?" Vance asked.

Harry looked at the auror in surprise, "You know what it is?"

Vance shrugged, "If it's your father's map then yes I've heard references about it from him and Sirius. We all worked together back during the war in the Order of the Phoenix. Never got a chance to see it given how one of your dad's buddies got it lost their Seventh Year."

Harry blinked at this, "My father made this Map?"

Auror Vance nodded, "I think so. There should be some names attached to it. They should be the nicknames for him and his three buddies he had at school. Fire it up and let's see."

Harry tapped the Map with his wand, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!"

Vance let out a chuckle at this but the other adults just leaned forward in interest as the Map blossomed into the current coming and goings of Hogwarts.

"This is astonishing!" Sprout said.

Director Bones nodded, "It is an amazing piece of work."

Andromeda merely smiled, "Actually it's amazing in its simplicity. I would bet you this is tied somehow to the wards to generate the information we're seeing. Given how old and powerful they are, I would hazard that this sort of map could not operate elsewhere. Hogwarts wards make many things possible which we can't replicated elsewhere. I know Poppy is able to do certain scans just by having people walk through the door to the infirmary. We can't do that at St. Mungo's even though it's hundreds of years old."

Amelia Bones traced her finger where she could see the dots of Susan and Hannah making their way back to the Hufflepuff common area. "So you saw a name on this map which shouldn't have been there. Why not?"

Harry took a deep breath before replying, "Because I am told that the person is dead."

All the adults looked at him before Andromeda spoke up, "Whose name did you see, Harry?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry replied firmly.

"That's not possible!" Auror Vance exclaimed.

Harry nodded, "I know. At first I thought I might have gotten my memories jumbled up. But just an hour ago I reviewed the memory in Professor Trelawney's pensieve. I did see Peter Pettigrew's name sitting close to my roommate Ronald Weasley's bed in the Second Year Gryffindor dorms."

Director Bones traced her finger till she found the dorms in question. All of Harry's roommates were there. "Yet there is no trace of Pettigrew there now."

Harry nodded, "I know. I'm not sure why he was there in the first place or how nobody saw him."

"Or how he could still be alive," Andromeda muttered.

Auror Vance frowned, "I wonder…"

Everyone looked at her, "Emmeline?" Amelia prompted.

Auror Vance continued to stare at the top of the map where the different names of the map. Finally she looked at Director Bones, "Director, I knew James and Sirius pretty well and I know a bit about their big secret. They were unregistered animagi. They managed to do it while at school. I'm betting they did it to keep their friend Remus Lupin company given he was a werewolf."

"Lupin was a werewolf?" Sprout said obviously shocked.

Vance nodded, "He was. All those legends of the Shrieking Shack? That was just Lupin transforming. That's why the Whomping Willow was planted. It guards the secret entrance to the shack. I never found out the exact deal but something happened at the school regarding the Shack that was pretty hush-hush. I know Sirius did something and James bailed him out."

"What does this have to do with Peter Pettigrew?" Director Bones asked.

"Look at the names, Director." Vance pointed to the top of the Map. "I know James was Prongs and Sirius was Padfoot and Mooney is an obvious nickname for a werewolf. Now from comments the two made, I'm pretty sure James transformed into some animal with horns like a stag or a reindeer. Sirius was a dog or wolf. So that leads the Wormtail for Pettigrew."

Vance looked at Harry, "Didn't Percy have a pet rat? I remember going over to the Burrow once for a party to celebrate Bill getting that curse-breaker job in Egypt."

Harry eyes went wide. "Of course! Scabbers! Yes Percy did have a rat but he gave it to Ron when he got an owl when Percy got his Prefect badge."

Andromeda frowned, "Magical rats don't live that long. William has been gone longer than a magical rat would live."

Director Bones shook her head, "Harry, is this rat missing any toes?"

Harry nodded, "One on its left paw."

All the adults in the room exchanged glances before Bones said something softly in a language Harry didn't recognize but sound like a curse. "Could be political indeed, Mr. Potter!" She turned to Vance, "With him not being on the Map, he has probably left the castle."

"I haven't gone up and checked. I wasn't sure if maybe Pettigrew might somehow sense I knew about him." Harry said.

Surprisingly Vance shook her head, "Actually I think he's probably right up in the Gryffindor Tower even now. Remember when you were here for that meeting with the Headmaster after the Chamber of Secrets incident?"

Director Bones laughed a bit cruelly, "How could I forget?"

"Well remember how repressive the wards were? I asked Flitwick about it while doing that sweep you wanted while you were in the meeting. The Headmaster had done something to the wards to try and catch Slytherin's monster."

Sprout nodded, "Yes he was drawing more power to the wards. It was a trying time for all of us and it made us all rather edgy."

Vance pointed back at the Map, "If Andromeda is correct, and I think she is, I'm betting that whatever the Headmaster did to the wards interfere with the Maps normal operation." Vance looked back at Harry, "Percy's brothers, the Twins, they're the pranksters, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay so the Twins never noticed Pettigrew? I can't believe in all that time they didn't use this Map to prank either Percy or Ronald."

"Especially Percy!" Harry agreed.

"So you think Pettigrew had some sort of shielding spell which protected him from the Map?" Bones asked.

"It would seem to be the best solution to the problem given how he probably had a hand in making it," Vance replied. "Whatever he did, the Headmasters ward tweaks increased the wards strength enough to show him on the Map. That's why Harry saw him when he did and why he's probably still in the castle. I mean why would he leave? He's got food, security and probably has been gathering all sorts of blackmail material for years."

Director Bones sighed and took off her monocle and rubbed both her eyes, "All of this implies that Sirius Black might be innocent. Moody always told me he felt there was something off about the case but between Bagnold and Crouch, I could never follow up on it."

"Theodore and I have always said there is no way my cousin would have betrayed the Potters," Andromeda said firmly. "Before his…accident, Xenophilius had many convincing arguments that the official story doesn't hold water."

"Plus Hagrid told me Sirius gave me to him along with his flying motorcycle. Doesn't seem like something a Death Eater would do to me," Harry said.

"So maybe Pettigrew was the traitor and faked his death in a way to put Sirius in Azkaban!" Vance exclaimed. She looked at Harry, "Whoa you weren't kidding about this being political! The heir to an Ancient and Noble House falsely imprisoned? The Wizengamot is going to go insane!"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions but yes, that is possible," Bones said. "Emmeline, alert Shacklebolt and his team. Tell him we have an animagus to catch. I want this done by the numbers. While Pettigrew may have grown complacent, he's had years to plan. Who knows what sorts of tricks he has up his sleeve?"

Vance stood up but before she could do more than turn to the floo, it flared into life and a man's voice called out, "Director Bones! I'm coming through!"

In a moment a tall black man with a shaved head, a golden hooped ear-ring in one ear and auror robes similar to Vance came through.

"Shacklebolt! You're ears must have been burning since I just asked Vance to contact you!" Bones said dryly.

The wizard blinked, "Then you've heard already?"

Director Bones eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I've already heard what already?"

"There has been a break-out from Azkaban! Sirius Black has escaped!" Shacklebolt exclaimed.

None of the adults noticed Harry do a face palm as he shook his head over and over again.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**__**–**_** HERMIONE GRANGER**

Peter Pettigrew's escape was disappointing even as Sirius Black's escape was incredibly bad timing. As the Director herself had warned, Pettigrew had indeed planned ways to keep from getting caught.

The first was so simple I am not surprised no one thought of it. Simply put Pettigrew had spelled the portal guarded by the Fat Lady to alert him when any adult came through. A further spell detected the material used in all auror robes. So even if Director Bones had sent in Professor McGonagall, Pettigrew would have had advanced warning. So the rat had plenty of notice when four aurors all came through the portal.

Given how Pettigrew had killed twenty people in his bid to frame Sirius Black, it also shouldn't have come as any surprise that Pettigrew used a hostage to get the aurors to back off just long enough for Pettigrew to get out of the range of the anti-animagus wards the aurors had set up. Pettigrew's knowledge of Hogwarts proved enough to outwit even the Headmaster's attempts to prevent his escape. Later investigation showed a portkey signature just outside the main Hogwarts ward boundary.

So while the plan had been to walk in and simply stun a rat, it quickly degenerated into a quick firefight in a dorm filled with children. Ron found his "pet" suddenly using him as a human shield and even had his leg broken as Pettigrew tossed him off one of the movable stairwells causing the closest auror to make the choice of saving Ron or catching Pettigrew.

In the grand scheme of things, one might be excused for thinking the Auror _**should **_have gone after Pettigrew. It would have prevented tremendous problems later on.

So as we boarded the carriages which would take us to the Hogwarts Express, the escapes of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew capped an incredibly eventful year for all of us. Of course Malfoy and his goons tried to mess with us again. This time they actually tried to do so before we even made it on the train. For their trouble the trio ended up becoming very intimately familiar with thestral droppings.

With this final Slytherin drama behind us, we all felt done with all the craziness for awhile and we could look forward to relaxing and enjoying summer vacation free of fear. For Harry, this was to be his first Dursley free year and he was practically giddy with anticipation. Most of us were happy as well given we'd actually get to see our friend over the break for a change.

This sense of security lasted about five minutes after we had gotten out of the carriages and were lugging our trunks to the Express. All the warning we had was a startled yell from two Sixth Year Ravenclaws and before we could do anything, a large black Grim bounded into our midst and knocked Harry down.

The dog turned into a incredibly filthy man wearing rags with a crazed look in his eye. With a insane cackle he cried out, "I have you now!" He grabbed Harry and before any of us could get our wands out, he disappeared and took Harry Potter with him.

**END OF YEAR TWO**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Twenty-Two Preview**: 12 years in a prison where the 'guards' mentally torture you every day. Whatever could go wrong with that plan? I mean it's not like an innocent would be sent to Azkaban without trial, right?

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Well I was going gangbusters on this and got halfway and just collided with a wall. I blame a week of hot/humid weather along with sleep deprivation brought on by excessive "patriotism" – Fireworks are awesome when you're a kid, fun when you're in college, dreadful when you need sleep prior to work and awful after a combat tour.

**Terrence Who?** For those who are wondering, Angelina ended up marrying Terrence Higgs, the Pureblood Slytherin seeker Harry played against his First Year. I find JKR's "your _first successful date _is who you marry" trope odious and hate it with a passion. That and the JKR way of having everyone mostly marry inside not only their own House but also their own year as well. The poll on my Yahoo group is showing spouses/SO's are trending being older/younger by more than more than 5+ years. So for those who feel the Honks ship is off due to the age difference, the data does not support it.

**Martin and David**: Both Martin Creswell and David Greengrass do a lot of work with both Muggles and Magicals. So don't be surprised if they can use the slang or other concepts. I've always seen Houses like the Potters, Greengrasses and Zabinis being successful because they don't' freak out about Muggles. So they're the ones willing to "get their hands dirty" by trading with the Muggle world. Most people think they are crazy for doing so while completely ignoring its why they are as wealthy as they are.

**Big Changes**: For those of you not on my Yahoo group, this chapter probably was a big surprise to you. Briefly put, I will be making **MAJOR CHANGES** to canon in regards to Trelawney, the divinations class as well as showing more about Runes and Arithmancy. A tip of the hat to _Darth Marrs_ for his version of Trelawney in **Firebird's Son **(ID 8629685) for the idea that Trelawney's drinking might be to combat pain associated with being an Oracle. It makes a lot more sense to imagine her using alcohol for palliative reasons than Dumbledore having an alcoholic on staff. If you're not reading this fic, you are seriously missing out on the best AU Harry Potter fic since **Prince of a Dark Kingdom**. I won't bore you with the how and why for the need for the changes; it's all there in the discussion on the Yahoo topic.

**Tarot Spread**: Yes what I wrote is actually a spread I drew. The only change was the Empress was reversed as well. And for the record, don't get your knickers in a bunch about the interpretation. I've been reading them for a long time and don't need any of you out there to write in and tell me "You read it wrong" or "That's not what it means!" Everyone reads the cards differently especially depending on the deck.


	22. Rabid

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Insanity runs in my family. It practically gallops_." – **Cary Grant (**American actor – 1904-1986)

**LAST UPDATED**: 09-21-2013

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – RABID**

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**__**–**_** KATIE BELL**

They say we make our own hell. Well actually it was Oscar Wilde who said, "_We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell_." Sadly in regards to Dementors this is especially true. To this day most witches and wizards have no real concept of the horror inflected upon the prisoners of Azkaban while the Dementors were used as guards. The truth is the Dementors were not guards at all but implements of torture.

Why this was allowed, I have never been able to get a definitive answer. I cannot understand how so much time went by and Magical Britain was okay with the idea of allowing Dementors to be kept at Azkaban because the reasons given are flimsy at best. Without wands, any Magical is pretty much like a Mundane behind bars. Throw in wards, magical sensors and house elves and you have a system to put a SuperMax prison to shame.

Yet even with these safeguards in place, Magical Britain must have felt an additional layer of cruelty was needed. Without the cells, the Dementors would eat the souls of every prisoner and the human guards if they could. Even with the cells, the Dementors fed upon the inmates' emotions, sucking their lives away slowly instead of in one big gulp of the Dementor's Kiss.

While supposedly a deterrent, the amount of people sent to Azkaban each year showed that even the prospect of this sort of mental torture couldn't curb people's tendency to do wrong. Yet this tendency (or what I like to call 'real life behavior') did not justify inflicting the Dementors on every criminal. How the people of Magical Britain could justify the same mental torture for a Death Eater to be done to a petty thief is beyond me.

Worse, after a long taste of the Dementors, it was always hard for people to reenter normal society. So much for prison being a place to mediate on your sins and repenting! Most came out of Azkaban shallow shells of the people they once were. The real tragedy is the Dementors manipulated prisoners into doing this to themselves.

For Dementors are emotivores; feeding of intense emotions. Most people think Dementors feed on happy thoughts leaving only one's worst memories. Nothing could be further from the truth. Dementors manipulate emotions to induce suspicion and paranoia. From here the prisoner begins to question the basic beliefs of their lives. Once the process starts, the prisoner begins to concoct all sorts of false ideas of how they got there. For some, everything bad in their life is their fault while others begin to see a conspiracy against them which leads to a madness of paranoia.

The reason so many of the Death Eaters came out of Azkaban still able to function was due to their fanaticism. Records show incarcerated Death Eaters either felt they had failed the Dark Lord and thus in a twisted way deserved their punishment or one of their own betrayed them. So when released, they all were fixated on proving themselves to Voldemort. So instead of working as a deterrent to future crimes, the Dementors merely fueled the Azkaban Death Eaters to new heights of cruelty to prove their paranoid delusions false.

In the case of Sirius Black, there were many factors involved. The war was almost over come Halloween of '81 and it wasn't the Good Guys who were almost victorious. When Sirius went after Pettigrew, it is doubtful he gave much thought to the fall of Voldemort given the depth of Peter's betrayal and the loss of his friends James and Lily.

So Sirius went into Azkaban after years on the losing side of a struggle so his mind was not in a good place to start with. Even if he had not been incarcerated, looking back at records of the time and people I've talked with about the First Voldemort War, Black showed all the signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome. This made him easy for the Dementors to manipulate.

Even while Sirius' animagus form help keep him from going insane, his canine form kept his thoughts on a very primal level. Sadly this level of thought is very black and white and so when he escaped, Sirius was practically bipolar and not able to reason.

Which was why it took a bit of violence to finally get him to see reason.

**XxXxX**

**GRIMMUALD PLACE, LONDON – JUNE 12th 1993 – MORNING**

"Kreacher bez telling nasty Master, this boy bez not being whoz you say. He bez looking different when he bez trying to steal from the Mistress!"

The man in rags with a wild look in his eyes turned to Harry who was bound to the kitchen chair, "What? He was here before? Why would he be here before? This place is a mausoleum not fit for the likes of Harry! It is not safe here!"

Harry screamed in exasperation and continued to struggle against the magical ropes which held him to the chair. Neither Black nor Kreacher heard it since the crazy wizard had silenced him earlier claiming 'his mouth noises hurt his ears' or some twaddle like it.

As angry as Harry was, he realized how much danger he was in. Azkaban had certainly left its mark on his long-lost godfather. Harry could see it in his eyes and how he seemed to be manically bi-polar. Sirius had bound him to the chair to keep him from wandering off to 'protect' him from Grimmauld Place and then proceeded to seemingly forget he was there while the crazed wizard went on a tirade about how much he hated the place.

Kreacher showing up hadn't helped any, that Harry was sure of. If only he could get his hands free enough to get to the emergency portkey Ted had given him before he left for Hogwarts after the Yule break!

Sure enough Kreacher looked at Harry with an evil gleam in his beady eyes, "Yes nasty Master. He bez in disguise now. Nasty thief bez looking like this when he bez here with his thieving partner."

Harry felt a tingle as Kreacher waved his hands.

Sirius' eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Harry knew how much he had previously looked like his father so he was sure Sirius might think he was seeing a ghost. He hoped that the man, on seeing the image of his best mate's face, would see some reason.

The blade Sirius whipped out of his sleeve killed that hope as did the sudden murderous look in his eyes.

"James! What are you playing at? Is this some sort of sick prank?" Sirius snarled as he waved his wand with in his off hand to cancel the silencing spell.

"Sirius! I am NOT my dad. This is how I looked because the Headmaster did something to me after you left me with Hagrid!" Harry said loudly trying to drown out the nasty chuckles from Kreacher.

Sirius sneered, "Nice try James; I like the touch with the eyes as if maybe I'd think of Lily and not be inclined to do this."

Harry screamed in agony as the Marauder stabbed him right below his right collarbone. His screams did little to stop Sirius whose face wore a twisted smile to match the twisting of the knife in the wound.

"I should have killed you back in '79! It's you're fault she's dead! All your fault!" Sirius said in a whispered hiss.

Harry cried out in pain again before managing to gasp out, "Whose dead Sirius? Who is she?"

Sirius reared back as if struck, leaving the knife in Harry's shoulder but the look of surprise was replaced with an angry sneer as he backhanded Harry hard across the jaw, "Who? Who is she? You bloody bastard! You bloody well know who! The woman I loved! The woman who loved me. Me! The black sheep of the Black family! You are the reason she died! All because of you turned your back on your Potter heritage of dealing with Dark wizards!"

Harry couldn't help but begin to cry as the pain in his shoulder was unlike any pain he'd felt. While he had been injured badly before, it was rare that he had to endure it for long. Even the basilisk's poisoned bite lasted only an agonizing moment before he blacked out.

"What did James do? Sirius; I'm not my father! Please whatever he did, I had no part of!" Harry cried out, hating himself on knowing how much he was pleading for his life.

Again Sirius slapped him hard which almost caused Harry to black out from the pain from the embedded knife. "You fucking well know what you did, you bastard! You let Snivellus live! How could you save that bastard's life? And for what? So he could run off to Voldemort and kill my poor Sarah to gain his Dark Mark!"

Sirius backhanded Harry again and this time blackness took him.

**OoOoO**

Harry awoke to pain and the sound of sobs.

"The nasty James is awake, Master Black," Harry heard Kreacher say from somewhere.

Harry opened his eyes enough to realize that the knife was gone but it looked like the wound had been closed by pressing something hot against it if the burn marks on his shirt were anything to go by. The pain was enough to almost pull him back into blackness. It was enough for him to miss the sobbing had stopped.

Harry tried to collect his wits. Through the pain he realized that his magical ropes seemed to have loosened. Perhaps all the mental anguish Sirius seemed to be going through was causing the spell to fade faster than normal. Harry felt he could get to his portkey but he had to be careful and not be seen.

A hand grabbed his chin roughly and painfully jerked his head up. Harry opened his eyes to see Sirius looking down at him with real menace in his eyes.

"So James, you faked your death then let your own son be taken away. Let us not forget you left me to rot in Azkaban. Kreacher tells me you were here trying to steal something with an accomplice. Who was she? She must have been an amazing shag to turn you away from Lily and the Light."

"Sirius! I'm not James! I'm Harry. You made me your heir. Tonks…Nymphadora wanted to check the place out. We weren't stealing anything; we were just looking around. It was Kreacher who tried to kill us in the library."

Sirius scowled and looked off to the side, "Kreacher?"

"Nasty thief was here with a witch who bez having the look of Mistress Bellatrix's sister. Nasty thief truthful about that."

Sirius turned back to Harry with an even more menacing scowl, "Trixe's sister, huh? I can't fucking believe it! Who would have thought you could pull that off? Oh sure Cissy was interested in you but I have to admit you were convincing in your dislike of her."

Harry fought hard not to lose consciousness again as he watched Sirius begin to pace, almost mumbling to himself. "So old Cissy finally gets her claws into you. Or maybe you planned it together. Maybe marrying Lily was nothing but a dodge, a way to put one over on Snivellus. Cissy marries Lucius…yes that might be it right there. You both marry to throw off people. Then you allow your wife to get killed and make sure Lucy buys it and then you and Cissy can enjoy both the Potter and Malfoy fortune."

"No, Sirius. James is dead. Twelve years dead!" Harry gasped out.

Sirius didn't seem to hear him as he kept pacing. "Is that why you're running around looking like your son? You have some ploy to reveal yourself as being alive but you need Harry to be seen and alive because he's my heir? With me in Azkaban, he inherits all. So you come back and then Harry has an accident and then you get the Black fortune as well. Oh the Sorting Hat should have put you into Slytherin! It's brilliantly sick plan!"

As Sirius went off on a tangent about 'bloody Slytherins' Harry began to work his hands toward his pocket. He was sure that Sirius might try to kill him when he remember Harry was there. He almost his fingers around the portkey when Kreacher let out a croak of warning.

"Master Black! Nasty Thief bez trying to escape!"

"What?!" Sirius all but roared as he whipped around to look at Harry.

Realizing it was now or never, Harry jammed his hand into his pocket and activated the portkey but not before Sirius tackled into him.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_** – ANDROMEDA TONKS**

Sarah Underhill's story has been hushed up for decades. It is a sad tale of a witch sucked into schoolyard grudge turned deadly which later set the stage for war-time hatreds. Sarah Underhill was a bright, pretty witch in Sirius and James' year. Sorted into Ravenclaw, Sarah nevertheless grew to have a crush on Sirius. A crush she never acted upon at first much in the way Hannah Abbot would later dote on Harry Potter from afar.

However, while Hannah would later become part of Harry's world as he fought against Umbridge's reign of schoolhouse terror, Sarah finally became part of Sirius' life through a much more unsavory avenue. Hermione Granger was not the only Hogwarts student to try their hand at Polyjuice before their NEWTs.

A lock of Sirius' hair, some secretly brewed Polyjuice and Severus Snape had all he needed for his plan to ruin Sirius' reputation as their cohorts' leading Casanova. Unfortunately for his plan, while Sarah Underhill gave up her virginity to whom she thought was Sirius, she wasn't broken by the experience even as Snape was at his cruelest.

For whatever reason, Sarah did not bow to the ersatz Sirius' threat not to talk about their night together to anyone or to try to contact him again. With a day or two after the incident, Sarah confronted Sirius to ask him how he could be so dashing and debonair during the day and be so nasty in bed?

When Sirius (and the rest of the Marauders) realized what had happened, the kneazle was certainly in among the fwoopers. Yet while James, Remus and Peter planned for the best way to prank Severus into hell and back, my cousin Sirius was thinking darker thoughts. He may have turned his back on House Black but one does not grow up a Black without learning many dark and terrible things. Things that in his anger, Sirius was now contemplating.

Yet the coming full moon gave Sirius his best option from the stand-point of deniability. All he had to do was lure Severus into thinking there was something prank related (and thus maybe worthy of getting the Marauders expelled) in the Shrieking Shack then Remus would take care of Severus and the Headmaster would have to cover it up or risk exposing he had let a werewolf into the school as a student.

The plan would have worked if James had not caught Sirius drunkenly celebrating early.

So James saved Severus and the Headmaster did indeed cover up the incident. Yet things were far from over. With James becoming more involved with Lily, Sirius was left with more time on his hands. Time which amazingly Sarah Underhill wanted to fill. The two were well on their way to falling deeply in love by graduation.

A love would be cut tragically short when Sarah Underhill was brutally raped and killed two days after returning home from Hogwarts. Her murder was one of the first to have the dreaded Dark Mark rise over the scene.

The fact that it was Severus Snape would raped and then murdered the girl to gain his Dark Mark and get revenge on Sirius only came to light in 2009 when the portrait of Dumbledore made an off-handed remark which Harry realized meant more than it seemed. He and Neville Longbottom were at Hogwarts to work with newly installed Headmistress Sprout on the need for new greenhouses. Neville had the designs and Harry had the money.

Given how any former Head's portrait must obey the current one, Pomona was able to force Dumbledore's portrait to admit that Sarah Underhill had been Snape's first kill as a Death Eater. A kill which darkened Sirius' soul and filled him with righteous hatred which manifested in his violent take-down of Death Eaters and suspected Death Eaters.

How many innocents died because of a school grudge which escalated into attempted murder and then actual murder? Would Severus been drawn into Voldemort's camp without the Marauder's constant attacks? How many people did Sirius kill during the war whom he may have simply arrested if his heart wasn't filled with the pain and loss of the woman he loved?

Some say what goes on at Hogwarts rarely matters after graduation but sadly this is not always the case and the hatreds bred in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts have a way of shaking our society to its core.

**XxXxX**

**33 HAMPSTEAD HILL GARDENS, CAMDEN TOWN – JUNE 12th 1993 – MORNING**

Harry and his inadvertent hitch-hiker landed onto the floor of the Tonks' living room with a loud crash. Luckily they manage to avoid the mostly glass end-table. Given how Sirius seemed intent on throttling Harry, he thought maybe smashing into it might be preferable to the hands around his throat, choking the life out of him.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?"

Sirius' grip loosened slightly around Harry's throat as he looked up and the insane look in his eyes turned murderous. "Bellatrix!" With speed which belied his wrecked appearance, Sirius had his wand out and sent a curse towards the very shocked Andromeda.

"Sirius! Stop! Bellatrix is still in Azkaban! It's Andromeda! She's my new adopted mum. Stop!" Harry cried out as he tried to fumble for his wand but the wound in his shoulder made using his wand arm practically impossible.

Luckily while fast, the ex-Azkaban inmate's aim wasn't what it used to be and the curse merely shattered a vase on the bookshelf to the left of a very shocked Andromeda Tonks. As Sirius fired off another curse, she ducked and quickly cast the _protego _charm from behind a couch.

"Cousin stop! It's me, Andromeda! You're safe here. My sister is still in Azkaban." Andromeda called out.

"Lies!" Sirius spat out as his next curse caused the ornate couch to explode into bright green flames.

"Mum what the bloody hell?" came a voice from the kitchen. Before either Harry or Andromeda could warn her, Tonks came running in with her wand drawn. Harry almost didn't recognize her given that she was in her 'base' form which her mother insisted on while she was home.

Unfortunately her appearance was enough to set Sirius off even more, "Narcissa! Come to save your loving partner and twisted sister? _**Confrigo!**_"

With a yelp Tonks barely was able to dodge the spell and quickly cast a spell in return even as her mother screamed for her to stop.

Harry quickly realized why as Tonks' wand seemed to burn with a black fire and Tonks screamed in pain and dropped to the floor moaning and thrashing around like her entire body was on fire. Aghast at the scene, Harry managed to get a hand on his wand but the pain in his shoulder was too much for him to try to cast.

Sirius sneered at the writing witch on the floor, "Cissy, you should have known better than try to attack the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black! You might be married to a Malfoy but you will always be a Black by blood! I guess being married to Lucy and conniving behind my back with my former best mate has made you forgetful!"

Sirius gave out an evil laugh as he raised his wand towards Tonks.

Andromeda dropped her shield and leapt up from behind the still burning couch, "Sirius no! Please you can do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt her! Nymphadora didn't recognize you. She's suffering enough! Stop this madness!"

With a feral snarl Sirius snapped out a silent spell which caught Andromeda in the stomach and with barely a sound and widening eyes, the witch fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. A further flick of his wand made Harry cry out in pain as he was dragged across the floor to come to rest next to his new adopted sister.

"Now you'll pay for your betrayal! Tell me where you have Harry stashed and I'll be merciful. No matter what, I owe it to Lily to be quick about it. Now tell me, _where is Harry Potter?_" Sirius yelled at the last.

As Tonks continued to whimper in pain, Harry's own injuries kept him from doing more than moan.

"I'm sorry James but I can't here you. Perhaps I should see how much Azkaban has done in regarding how powerful I can cast an Unforgivable? Maybe if you're lucky you can keep poor old Frank and Alice company! Oh yes, I heard all about our poor friends from the guards. More friends you betrayed! You were Neville's godfather and you left him to grow up with Augusta of all people!" Sirius said in a even tone which belied the crazed look in his eyes.

"Sirius…please, I'm Harry…not James…I'm Harry!" Harry pleaded as Sirius did a little flourish of his wand as if to limber his wrist up for some mighty casting.

"And I'm the Dark Lord! Now James, one last time. _Where is Harry?_" Sirius snarled.

"Here…I'm here," Harry choked out as he steeled himself for the spell he knew was going to come.

"Wrong answer!" Sirius said with an evil smile.

"Padfoot! **Stop now!** Don't make me hurt you!"

Harry jerked his head around at the sound of the voice which seemed to radiate concern and iron determination at the same time. In the doorway was a tall man with a neatly tailored beard pointing his wand at Sirius. The man's clothes were impeccably tailored and looked vaguely foreign. Whoever the man was, his wand didn't waver as he locked eyes with Sirius.

"Padfoot; put the wand down now or I _**will**_ hurt you if I have to. Plus Ted isn't a Black so he can cut you down at will if you don't cooperate," the newcomer said again as Harry realized that Ted was behind the man with his own wand drawn.

Sirius' wand didn't move but his face had gone slack with surprise, "Mooney? Remus is that you?"

"Yes you stupid idiot, it's me! Now drop the wand. That is Harry and Nymphadora you're threatening. And that's Andromeda Tonks you've hurt! I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else," the man called Remus said tightly.

"Remus! No, it's James and Cissy! They plotted all of this! They have to pay, they have too…" Sirius began to rant before a slight twitch of Remus' wand send a red bolt into the ex-prisoner's chest.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as his godfather crumpled to the ground. The man called Remus shoulder's sagged in relief as Ted pushed past him to tend to his wife. Remus' wand went into an intricate dance which Harry realized was a healing diagnostic spell; Madam Pomfrey had done it to him many a times.

"Well not to bad there, are you Harry?" Remus said as he knelt down and cast a spell on Tonks who was still moaning had had started to drool on the floor. Instantly his adopted sister froze up as if hit with a _petrificus totalus_ spell. "There that will hold her till we get Sirius sorted."

"What happened to her?" Harry gasped out.

"It is never wise to attack the head of your House, Harry. Don't worry though, since I'm betting Nymphadora only used a stunner she was feeling a lot of pain, she was not in any real danger. If she had used a more powerful spell…well she'd probably be dead right now," Remus said as he cast another spell which suddenly deadened the pain in his shoulder.

"By the way, Remus Lupin at your service. I'm sorry this is our first meeting since you were a baby but life is rarely fair. Given what Ted has been filling me in on, that is something you know all too well," the bearded man said sadly.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**_** – REMUS LUPIN**

I have always been a private person even before I was bitten by a werewolf as a child. So before being approached by Lady Lovegood, much of my story has never been told. Like Harry, I just wanted to keep my life away from the gossip and scandal sheets.

Yet Luna has always been good at putting things into perspective. There were many times when I was her teacher she would make an off-handed comment which just seemed to get me thinking about things in a different way. So like Katie, Luna made me see that now was the time to tell my story.

Like so many of the people who surrounded Harry, I was given a pass for awhile after the War but in a few short years, questions began to be asked. Regardless of how the students lauded my time as their DADA teacher, comments started to be made about me. These comments finally became opinion pieces and in recent years there has been quite a few conspiracy theories about me. Why had I left Britain so suddenly after James and Lily's death? Why did it take the machinations of Dumbledore to get me to reintroduce myself into Harry's life if James and Lily had been such good friends of mine?

Ironically it is this sort of thing which fueled me leaving England early in '82 in the first place! The distrust and suspicion cast upon me only because I am a werewolf. Because of my status as a so called 'dark creature' meant I became the focus of people trying to find answers which could have been answered had they looked more closely at Albus Dumbledore's actions.

For readers today there are many people who have written about how tight the Marauders were and for a time that is exactly how we were. How many people can say their friends risked their lives to become animagi simply to hang out with a werewolf on a full moon night?

Yet there were cracks in this friendship long before graduation. Both James and I had our relationship with Sirius change after he tried to goad Severus into 'death by werewolf' and unnoticed went Peter's descent into being seduced into taking the Dark Mark due to always feeling like the lesser Marauder.

For me, however, it was the fact that James chose Peter over me as Secret Keeper which tore my heart out. The man who pushed Sirius and Peter to become animagi now felt I wasn't trustworthy because I was a werewolf? No matter that I had never wavered in my fight against the Dark even if it meant being sent into the packs to try to dissuade them from joining Voldemort's cause? This action was like a cold dagger being thrust into my heart.

So as the sun rose on November 1st 1981, my brother in all but in blood was dead because he felt that somehow the lure of the werewolves might caused me to become a traitor. This on top of my friend Peter being dead and Sirius a traitor or so I thought.

Even as people everywhere were celebrating the Dark Lord's downfall, the accusations were soon to start. Why hadn't I known Sirius was a traitor? Never mind that his treachery had slipped by Dumbledore to say nothing of James and Lily themselves. No, as the werewolf, I should have somehow sniffed the traitor out. That I didn't was suspicious so before James and Lily were even in the ground, I was having to deal with the accusations that I was an accomplice to Sirius.

During all this Albus did little to back me up. Looking back now I have to wonder if the Headmaster wanted me to leave to have one less person agitating about where Harry was. So with my good friends Frank and Alice in St. Mungo's, I really didn't have anyone to stand up for me.

After a sharp fight with Dumbledore regarding where Harry was, I decided to leave England. If relatives like Andromeda weren't being let into the secret of where Harry was being kept, what chance did I have?

I drifted through Europe for a year, poor and doing odd jobs when an unlikely event changed my life. While in a suburb of Paris, working as a deliveryman, I happened upon an attempted kidnapping which I broke up. The woman in question was one Appoline Delacour, a Veela who the would-be kidnappers were going to hold for ransom or sell as a concubine.

While her husband, an up-and-coming French ministry official, was beside himself in wanting to reward me, it was Appoline herself which helped me find my place after so long. In short order I found myself working at the Veela coven in southern France.

Most of what people know of Veela are wrong. To this day I roll my eyes when I hear people refer to the likes of Fleur Weasley as a 'quarter-Veela' or some rot like it. There is no such thing as a half-Veela. The only difference is in the magic. Veela born to muggle fathers cannot use wands but are able to fully transform into the Veela avian form and do many forms of wandless fire magic. Veela such as Fleur born to magical fathers can use wands but their bird form and fire-magicks vary in strength. The stronger the Veela witch goes hand-in-hand with little shape-shifting and fire magic control.

Both types of Veela are very sensual beings. In a sense they are similar to Dementors in being emotivores. Veela actually draw strength from feelings of love and the emotions felt during sex. So while Veela become very monogamous while in a relationship, Veela outside a relationship are well known for their sexual appetites.

Sadly the Veela aura has historically meant a lot of murdered husbands by jealous men who the aura has befuddled them into thinking the Veela in question is being held against her will. This means many Veela which leave the coven return later. Given how many Veela often wait till they are in their forties to mate, since on average they live to twice the normal magical age, meant that at any one time there were many Veela at the covens who needed their emotional needs met.

As part of the coven guard force, I had many roles to play. One part butler and one part lover, those guarding the Veela covens worked to keep the Veela entertained on many levels. Many deride those who do this as being mere living dolls for the Veela to play with. However this is nonsense. While obviously sexual conduct was a big part of our duties beyond keeping the Veela safe from kidnapping, most of my time was spent in intellectual pursuits. While sensual people, Veela are also very studious and often become obsessed with a topic which drives them to learn all they can.

So while my werewolf vitality was prized in bed, my mind and librarian like skills were held in much higher esteem.

So for over a decade my life settled into a pattern of patrol, sex and intellectual pursuits. I rarely left the coven and got along well with my newly adopted pack given how most of the guard force were werewolves like myself. In fact for most of my time in France, all of the male guards were werewolves while the rest were witches. The lack of female werewolves kept fighting between us males to a minimum and the witches were immune to the allure which made allowed them to cover for us before and after a full moon.

So even when Harry Potter returned to the magical world, I did not notice at first. I had long since turned my back on England and was content with my life. And why not? The pay was good, I was around fellow werewolves who were not cut from the same clothe as Fenrir Greyback, not to mention being bedded by different Veela on a weekly basis and paid to do research.

However even before Albus Dumbledore wrote me with the offer to teach and the news of Sirius Black being innocent, things were in motion which brought Harry Potter to my attention. While married, Appoline Delacour was often at the coven with her two daughters as she was high in the coven hierarchy with all the duties this entailed.

She approached me regarding the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament. Elements in the ECMS felt it was time to bring the venerable contest back with new safety rules in place. Not only was Sebastian Delacour working on the project, Appoline knew that Fleur might possibly become the Beauxbatons' champion. So she wanted me to look into the tournament, what issues her daughter might face and security protocols which would be needed.

It was doing research for this that I learned of the so called Boy-Who-Lived. All of the stories surrounding Harry sent up red flags to me. I knew something was up given that if Albus wasn't going to let the likes of Andromeda Tonks see Harry, then the boy was certainly not going to be out having adventures as the plethora of children's books out there implied.

In fact it seemed clear to me that someone was shaping public opinion regarding Harry even while keeping him from the public. Time had cooled my anger at James for the most part and my friendship with Lily was enough for me to question my keeping myself out of Harry's life. So even before the Hogwarts' mail owl tapped at my window with Albus' offer to be his new DADA teacher, I was considering returning to England to at least meet the son of my old friends.

Circumstances kept me away from England after the new broke that the Tonks had adopted him but the news of Sirius' escape was enough for me to drop what I was doing and leave for England. Luckily for all concerned Ted and I had just returned from the international portkey terminal at Heathrow when Harry and Sirius made their spectacular entrance.

Now all I had to do was deal with a friend I had written off as a traitor and a boy I had promised his mother I'd look after. As happy as I was to see my friend and seeing Harry safe, I worried how I was going to be received. Oddly enough it was the job offer from Dumbledore which was the ice-breaker.

**XxXxX**

**33 HAMPSTEAD HILL GARDENS, CAMDEN TOWN – JUNE 12th 1993 – LATE AFTERNOON**

Ted hung up his office phone with a sigh, "Well Amelia isn't happy but there really isn't too much she can do about it. Andrey is within her rights to not release Sirius and to treat him here due to him being Lord Black."

Harry unconsciously rubbed his newly healed shoulder, "But is _**she**_ alright? I was so scared when Sirius hit her with that spell. I've already lost one mother; I didn't want to lose another." While he was snugly wrapped in a comforter on one of the cushy chairs in Ted's office, Harry couldn't help but shiver a bit at how close a real tragedy the morning might have become.

Ted laughed without a trace of humor, "Sirius hit her with an old House Black version of a stunner which not only knocks you out but it makes you feel like you're on the worse hang-over of your life. So during a fight if someone does an _enervate_ on someone hit by the spell, well they might be awake but they aren't going to be feeling like fighting. Luckily Andrey had a potion which fixed her right up."

Remus nodded as he stirred some honey into his tea, "I remember quite a few people Sirius taught that too back in the Order. I know it myself and I know Andromeda is lucky she's a healer and had a potion which would counter most of the effects of it on hand. I've seen quite a few people get woken up during a fire-fight only to see them spend the rest of the fight puking their guts out."

Harry made a face; it sounded like a spell the Twins might come up with. "So what about Dora?"

Remus shook his head, "Until Sirius is more lucid we can't bring her out of stasis as there really isn't much magically we can do for her. Of course with but a command from Sirius she'll be as right as rain."

Harry frowned as he watched Remus take a sip of his tea with a thoughtful look on his face. "Is something wrong Mr. Lupin?"

The man looked up and blinked, "What? Oh no, just thinking that Sirius being the head of House Black should have forced a trial for him. Bagnold and Crouch really have a lot to answer for. Oh and Harry, please call me Remus or even Mooney if you like." Remus made a face as if a thought struck him, "Of course you'll be calling me Professor come September."

Ted poured a bit of brandy into the coffee from a carafe on his desk, "So I take it you're still going to take Dumbledore up on his offer?"

Harry leaned forward; he wasn't sure how much he could trust the newcomer no matter how much he'd been a friend of his parents and both the Tonks.

Remus leaned back, took another sip of his tea, and then nodded, "Yes I am. There is too much going on not to. Given what you told me on the ride here, well it seems obvious that the Headmaster is hoping to use me to get to Harry somehow. Not quite sure how he thinks I'm going to do it given how I turned my back on England till now."

Ted grunted at that as Harry made a face.

Remus saw the look and nodded again, "Exactly. While I am not sorry I didn't push harder to find you Harry, I do apologize that I didn't at least make contact with you once you showed up at Hogwarts. Suffice to say that I long ago felt severing ties would help me forget. I had to do what I felt was right for me."

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do and all that," Ted said with the barest hint of humor.

Remus smiled at Ted before his face turned pensive, "Finding out that Dumbledore has preached reconciliation with the likes of Lucius Malfoy and even having Snape on as an instructor…well I find it still hurts. All that work on the Headmaster's part yet back in '81 he couldn't do much more than quote a few weak platitudes to defend me with. So good of him to work so hard for our enemies and ignore those who fought and suffered for his Order."

Harry frowned at this before nodding himself, "I understand Mr. Lu...I mean Remus. Finding out this person everyone looks up to has betrayed you is something I'm familiar with. Besides if Ted and Andrey couldn't get me away from the Dursleys till recently, well you would have just suffered more for trying."

Ted raised is coffee cup in mock toast to Harry, "That's a good lad. Of course now we have to figure out what to do next. I'm sure come September the Headmaster will have something up his sleeve. Given the political fall-out which is coming over Sirius' false imprisonment, it will give Dumbledore more time to plan given he wasn't Chief Warlock at the time and will avoid more negative press."

Remus shrugged, "Well I do have lesson plans to draw up. From what I've heard the DADA program has been rubbish since the end of the War. I'd like to spend some time with Harry here if he'll have me. I'll take an oath to keep his secrets if he likes. While I'm pretty immune to legilimency, I'm not about to bet your secrets the Headmaster doesn't have other ways to get me to talk."

"Why did the Headmaster think you'd do this for him, Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus looked surprised before looking at Ted who shook his head, "Ah so the stories about you being kept in the dark about things is really true. Well Harry I'm a werewolf."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I know. Auror Vance said as much when I was meeting with Director Bones before Pettigrew escape. Of course Professor Sprout seemed really surprised by it."

"And that is why Albus thinks he can use me. I was the first werewolf to go to Hogwarts since the 14th century. Anti-werewolf bigotry have been on the rise even before so many of the packs went over to the Dark Lord in the War. Ministry officials like Under-Secretary Dolores Umbridge push harsh laws against werewolves and other magical races. We get a lot of refuges in Europe who have had to leave England due to these new laws. So I'm betting the Headmaster is banking on me still being thankful he allowed me to go to school." Remus explained.

"And are you?" Ted asked.

"Of course I am," Remus said immediately. "Yet I'm not going to let him use me in some scheme simply because he made a choice all those years ago. Given what I've learned over the years at the coven, well I have to ask myself if Dumbledore didn't allow me to go to Hogwarts simply to have a marker he could call in later."

Harry snorted, "From what Andrey has been teaching me, that's the way the great Houses work."

Remus laughed, "Just wait till Sirius is more stable. He can tell you some family stories that are almost unbelievable. Callous and manipulative is the order of the day to a lot of the older families. Merlin even your grandfather Charlus could be a down-right sneaky bastard when it came to dealing with the neutral families. And the darker families? Well crossing the Potters has historically been a good way to an early grave."

"Given his mother was a Black, that shouldn't surprise you."

Harry looked up and smiled. Andromeda had slipped quietly into the room. He was happy to see she didn't look worse for wear after the morning fight.

"Ah Andromeda; how is your patient?" Remus asked.

The witch shrugged, "Time will tell. Do not expect a rapid recovery. The effect of the Dementors is not easily shaken. However I think between having myself, you and Harry that Sirius will recover a bit easier. I think Sirius should be lucid enough to lift the curse on Nymphadora by tomorrow or the next day at the latest. After that it is just a matter of time and a lot of love and caring to get him back on track."

"Do you think he'll let me punt Kreacher into the Black Lake or something?" Harry asked.

Andromeda made a face while Remus laughed heartily, "You are James' son alright, Harry! Your dad said quite a few times before Sirius ran away how much he'd like to boot Kreacher off a roof or something."

Andromeda sighed and shook her head, "As much as I'm sure Kreacher needs to be dealt with, I think we should put some thought into what having Sirius back means to us. Beyond Grimmuald Place, there is still the Black Manor and its library. There are a lot of things in both which I need to quickly teach to Harry before he returns to school."

Ted groaned, "Ah come on Andrey, don't kill Harry's first summer away from the Dursleys!"

Andromeda made a dismissive gesture, "Nonsense! Nymphadora will benefit from this as well. Besides it will give Sirius and Remus if he's interested a chance to bond."

Harry made a face as he saw Remus lean forward eagerly to learn more. He had a bad feeling that this 'bonding' would be more to Hermione's liking than his. Still, he'd like to see Malfoy's face if he tried to mess with him after a summer of learning the dark secrets of House Black!

**XxXxX**

**THE BLUE BICYCLE RESTAURANT****, YORK – JUNE 14****th**** 2010 – EVENING**

"Ah Luna I see you haven't lost your touch," Katie said after getting her breath back under control.

The blonde in question looked up from between Katie's legs, "Actually you might be surprised to learn how much I learned this from Harry. Even more bizarre is Harry got most of his sexual pointers from Remus!"

Katie laughed a bit drunkenly, "Well if the old werewolf couldn't give Harry the Talk, what better than teaching him the skills he picked up being a Veela boy toy?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Remus was far from being a boy toy. Hermione and quite a few of us Ravenclaws got to see some of the research papers and work he did while at the coven. When people say Veela can be obsessive when something strikes their fancy, believe it. In the muggle world I would say Remus has earned a few advanced degrees doing all the work he did."

"Of course now I have to wonder about if learning how to create a patronus was the only thing Harry and Remus were up to back in '94." Katie snarked.

Luna ran her finger slowly up Katie's sex causing her to shiver in pleasure, "Oh I would think learning sexual techniques would be very conducive to creating the happy thoughts needed for a patronus. Given by that time Harry had quite a few memories to work with from all the odd happenings over the summer of that year."

Katie swatted Luna's hand away, "Don't tease! Do or do not! There is no tease!"

Luna giggled at Katie's bad Yoda impression.

Katie giggled a bit herself, "Now that you mention it, maybe all those screwy shenanigans Harry fell into over the summer did contribute to being able to conjure that monster patronus of his. I mean for an abused kid that Harry was back then, you wouldn't think he'd have that many happy thoughts."

Luna gave Katie a mock pout, "I have you know some of those so called 'screwy shenanigans' involved me. I would like to think I am well and truly patronus worthy!"

Katie sat up and suddenly reached out and grabbed Luna and man-handled her onto her back. Luna quickly spread her legs, "You won't get any argument out of me! Maybe later we can test our patronus strength."

"That might be an interesting test to conduct. We will to set some controls up and…ah!" Luna managed to say before the older blonde's tongue caused her to forget what they had been talking about.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 23 Preview**: Screwy Shenanigans? What weird things are in Harry's future of summer fun? Tune in and find out!

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: I did the first section of this and then just couldn't get going again. I tried to finish it up on the 19th of September (Hermione Granger's 34th birthday) but FFnet crashed and I couldn't upload it. Ah well…

**Sarah Underhill**: Again I'm stealing and adapting the basics of this from **JBern**'s seminal work _The Lies I've Lived_. It is the best fanon example of how there was a lot more to the whole Shrieking Shack incident. Without this back-story, Sirius comes off looking like a murderous arse-hat.

**Umbridge**: Still not sure if Harry's year three will be similar to canon's year Five or if Umbridge will be there as an (annoying) observer but will return in Year 5 as the High Inquisitor. Given my ideas of how this story is going to go, I'm leaning towards the former.


	23. Harsh Realities

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_The art of pleasing is the art of deception_." – **Luc de Clapiers** – French writer and moralist – 1715-1747

**LAST UPDATED**: 11-01-2013

**XxXxX**

"**MAJOR" STORY CHANGE**: I will be going back and making adjustments to all pervious chapters, but for now, I'm am altering canon regarding First Year. I had previously got some incorrect info about UK school systems where their "middle school" started at 12 not eleven but apparently that is not correct. However I'm going to keep the change anyway.

Why? Well as much as I wish I could change Hogwarts to be a nine year school with the first three years being really basic stuff, the next three years being OWLs and the optional last 3 years being NEWTs (making a nice symbolic number combo, three 3's along with 9 years of schooling mimicking 9 months before birth) I can't really.

However, I think pushing the age up a bit helps with the idea that magic is an internal power and must be managed as puberty starts to strike. So while a lot of lesser magicks could be taught (and probably are to some degree in many homes) a lot of the schooling is also to get all the little potential magical time-bombs off to a place where they can be watched. I mean we all went through puberty and all the associated drama. Adding magic to that? Hoo boy! Watch Out!

So for now, while all the dates will remain the same, everyone from Bill Weasley down will have their birthdays backed up one year to account for the extra time. So going into this year, most of the characters will be turning 14 with Hermione turning 15. Also, a reminder about Luna. Her birthday is on September 10th so like Hermione, she's almost a full year older than most of her cohort. (Luna is only 41 days younger than Harry)

This action clears up a issue in canon and in the movies:

* The book and movie imply a very young age. Indeed the whole concept of 'baby in a basket' implies a few weeks old at most. Yet at 15 months, they'd need a pretty big basket. Also the movie shots of Harry in the crib before the Big AK show very much a small child.

* At 15 months, Harry was supposedly baby enough to be put into a basket and dropped off at the Dursleys in Book 1 but old enough to fly on a toy broom as shown in Book 7?! Obviously Harry at 27 months might conceivably be able to ride a broom while at 15 he'd be lucky if he could walk without an adult holding his hand.

* Of course this would also imply a bit more than just dropping Harry off in a basket. So what did happen back in Year One between Dumbledore and the Dursleys?

Obviously I will be going back and changing my previous chapters to reflect this. However nothing really major is being changed. Just changing the ages.

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – HARSH REALITIES**

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**__**–**_** SU LI**

The summer of '93 found many daughters (and quite a few sons) being sat down to have an interesting chat about their futures. All of these conversations revolved around the perennial _Game of Houses_ where the great Houses worked to maintain the status quo while jockeying for even more power and influence. This while the lesser Houses looked for ways to get a leg-up in society. Towards these ends all eyes turned toward Harry Potter.

In many houses, the Heirs were asked of their status with the Boy-Who-Lived and depending on the house how they wanted their Heir to interact with Heir Potter. This led to a very pivotal discussion in House Malfoy given Harry's status as Heir Black given how many had expected Draco to take over as Lord Black when Sirius finally died in Azkaban.

However most of the really important discussions were far more private…and manipulative. For Harry Potter represented a chance akin to winning a lottery for the witch able to catch his eye. Whether as a wife, consort or even concubine would bring an immense shift in fortune for the witch's House. These chats began right after term even before the shocking revelations which came out of the Wizengamot.

Harry was presented formally at opening session of the Wizengamot after the Summer Solstice. Not only was he introduced as Heir Potter but surprisingly as Heir Peverell and Pryce. As David Greengrass and Martin Creswell had predicted, this create a firestorm in the halls of the Wizengamot. Harry now represented his own potent voting block and one not necessarily in lockstep with the Chief Warlock. For Houses with daughters close to Harry's age, it also meant opportunity.

On top of his own houses, Sirius Black's questionable condition given his stay in Azkaban meant that for the foreseeable future, Harry was Heir Black or at the very least would become the Regent to the House. Harry Potter thus represented considerable political power, significant wealth along with House magicks of four Houses. Any witch who was able to catch Harry's fancy would be able to help her own House's fortune by a considerable degree.

For my part, my mother sat me down and explained how our family was beholden to House Black and a marker against House Li was still open. My becoming a concubine to Harry (or even Sirius!) would pay that debt. My mother doubted this marker would be called in given how Harry needed four wives to cover his House obligations. However the revelations about Harry did mean it might be in House Li's interest for me to become Harry's concubine.

So I was told to prepare myself for the possibility of becoming a concubine with the unsaid threat that head of our House might order me to actively pursue Harry's interest. After my mother left, I remember sitting in my room, slowly sipping my tea and going over in my mind what I knew about Harry Potter.

Other than seeing him have sex with Luna Lovegood during the infamous Beltane ritual, I really had little in the way of knowledge about the Boy-Who-Lived other than the typical rumors and gossip of the halls of Hogwarts. We rarely had interacted in the few classes Gryffindor and Ravenclaw shared. Now I faced being given to him to resolve old debts or be asked to pursue a boy I knew little about.

What was worse was the empathic trait so common in my family's line had begun to manifest more strongly in me and quite frankly being around Harry back then was actually a bit depressing and sometimes painful. While others managed to ignore the signs of his mistreatment, Harry's aura made it quite clear of the suffering the boy had endured. So even when we shared classes together, I tended to steer quite clear of him for my own presence of mind.

With little other choice, I began to plan how to surreptitiously learn more about Harry given how my mother had warned me others would be doing the same. None of these plans were devious; my first thought was to simply ask Luna Lovegood. She had never fit in well with her year-mates and after Katie Bell had challenged her to open up a bit had ended up hanging around with myself and Padma Patil.

Both of us had to deal with the odd racial prejudice which dominated Ravenclaw at the time so we both understood what she was going through in regards to being made an outcast for the simple 'crime' of being different. As odd as Luna seemed to people, her aura was perky and pleasant while Padma was cool and calming for me so the three of us began spending a lot more time together. True most of it was in typical quiet study but for Ravenclaws this was just what we did. In fact Luna was at the infamous Beltane ritual mostly because Padma and I had gone.

At the time I figured my friendship with Luna would allow me to at least meet Harry without being obvious about it. From there I could see how things went. Not much of a plot but then no matter how serious my mother had said things could potentially be, I didn't really think too much about it. I'd see about meeting Harry, talk with him, see if I could be his friend and for the time being (given we were all so young) that was enough for me.

Little did I know then how serious some other Houses were in working to entice their daughters into Harry's future marriage bed.

**XxXxX**

**#1½ GERRARD PLACE, WESTMINSTER, LONDON – JUNE 24****th**** 1993 – AFTERNOON**

Cho rubbed her cheek and wished she could use magic to help with the pain and swelling. While like most pureblood households House Chang's ward kept the Ministry trace from catching underage magic, the young witch knew her father would give her another beating if she tried to heal herself up.

For all his going on about tradition, Cho was thankful that her father rarely hit her. Her older brother Kai often told her stories of her maternal grandfather who thought nothing of smacking around any of the witches in his family to show his displeasure. Luckily he had died during the last big Dragonpox epidemic.

However tonight had been bad given how her father had found out somehow that she was on Ravenclaw's quidditch team. For over an hour he had ranted, swore about the shame she had brought to the house. He had punctuated this with the occasional slap after his initial round of beating her with his belt.

Cho doubted she'd be lying on her back or sitting down easily for the next day or two.

The face staring back at her in her vanity mirror certainly looked like a stranger. The whole right side of her face was swollen and she could barely see out of right eye. Her lip was split and her hair was a mess. So different from the normal perfect face she showed the world.

To her irritation, Cho heard her bedroom door open. Only her brother would come in unannounced.

"Couldn't just wait to come in and gloat, could you?" Cho said nastily as she gingerly tried to stop her lip from bleeding.

"_Perhaps your father was not thorough enough in showing his displeasure if you can still be so disrespectful_," said a female voice said in Chinese.

Cho whirled around to see her mother watching her with a pinched look, "_Mother! I...I sincerely apologize! I thought..._"

"_You thought to berate your older brother who is in his rights to come and chastise you for your failing to heed your father's wishes and thus bring shame up him as well_," her mother interrupted coldly.

Cho tried to compose herself. She knew her mother Min Chang despised weakness. She also knew her mother did not want her daughter to be compliant in all things. "_As heir, yes he is within his rights. Yet his words are less for the family's benefit and more to help him feel superior given his grades and contacts are inferior to mine._"

Her mother pursed her lips before gesturing towards her bed, "_A fair point. Come and sit. We have much to discuss._" To Cho's amazement, her mother sat herself upon her bed. Even that she immediately began to smooth out the folds in her fine silk robe, the intimacy of her choice of where to talk made Cho wary.

Cho carefully sat down yet still had to grit her teeth to keep from wincing. While not a large man, Wei Chang was certainly not weak in the arms.

For a long spell there was silence between the two witches before Min folded her hands in her lap and sighed, "_Your father is understandably upset that you defied him. He has worked long and hard to keep our family tied to our heritage and to never let China be far from our hearts. His efforts are laudable but in this case your father's wanting to keep with tradition would keep House Change from a golden opportunity_."

Cho blinked at this. It was very rare to hear her mother say anything against her father even though she knew very well her mother was very much a silent partner in the English branch of House Chang. In her own way, she was a contemporary of Narcissa Malfoy who plotted from behind her husband.

However Cho couldn't for the life of her see where her mother was coming from, "_I confess, honored mother, that I do not understand._"

A small smile quirked at Min Chang's face, "_I do not doubt it. Unlike your father, I do not for a minute believe you joined your house quidditch team to indulge in licentious behavior. I am well aware how many witches see quidditch as a way to gain status. Given how you are a seeker is more proof of that. It is though quidditch that House Chang may come into great power and wealth._"

"_I apologize again, honored mother. I still do not understand. Father was quite clear I was to quit the team. How will this bring our house good fortune?_" Cho asked.

Min Chang scowled briefly as she made a slight dismissive gesture, "_You leave your honored father to me. I shall explain the particulars. He just saw the potential scandal and not the golden opportunity before us._"

"_And that would be, honored mother?_" Cho asked.

"_Why snatching up Harry Potter, of course, you stupid girl,_" her mother said with a sharp tone. It was obvious she was disappointed that Cho hadn't seen it.

"Harry Potter? But mother! Harry Potter?" Cho asked incredulously as she lapsed into English.

"_Of course! He is the head of three houses with the wealth that comes with it. Given time he may add House Black to his holdings. Yet he is a babe in the woods even if Andromeda Tonks will strive to tutor him up quickly. He is ignorant of most magical customs and so is ripe for the plucking. You are young and beautiful and the English have always had craving to taste the Orient's fairest fruits,_" her mother said, surprisingly not chiding Cho for her linguistic lapse.

Cho nodded, "_Yes I understand, honored mother. Yet but won't I just be one witch out of all who will pursue him? I know he is close to the muggleborn Granger and the squibborn Bell. Then there is the fact he has already gotten Heir Lovegood with child._"

Again her mother made a dismissive gesture, "_There will be forces in play, your Headmaster to say the least, who would be against another Potter marrying anything but a pureblood. As for Heir Lovegood, she will be easy to push to the sidelines. Besides, a Beltane baby for the English is a special case. If a son, House Lovegood might petition the Potter boy to allow him to inherit House Lovegood. Since Potter is young, he has plenty of time to father sons for House Potter._"

"_But what of the other houses, honored mother? Will not witches like Susan Bones or Morag MacDoughal also be told to pursue Harry Potter?_" Cho asked.

Min Chang shrugged, "_I do not doubt they will. Yet, my daughter, we are back at quidditch. While your father was trying to beat some obedience into you, I was looking at your school teams."_ To Cho's surprise, her mother continued on in English, "Slytherin has no witches on their team and the only pureblood on Hufflepuff's is Tasmin Applebee. Comely for a _b__ai gui_ (*) but from an upstart family barely tied to House Abbot by marriage. In Gryffindor there is probably your stiffest competition in Angelina Johnson."

Cho nodded, "_Yes she is a fox spirit(*) alright. Yet rumor is that she and her partner Alicia pair up with the Weasley twins leaving the mixed seed(*) Bell to look after Potter._"

"_The very nature of quidditch which drove your father into rage is the in you have over the other witches who will try to primp their way into Potter's marriage bed. You can use this sporting connection as a way to connect without seeming so. Given Potter's naiveté and youth, he will undoubtedly welcome help from you to keep such witches at arm's length_," Min Chang said knowingly.

Cho nodded. Her mother was certainly right about how she'd have access to Harry few witches had. However it did bring up an important question, "_Honored mother, how…far should I go to land Harry Potter? Regardless of what father thinks, I __**do**__ play with the sanctity shield so no matter if I am under the Rush, I remain pure._"

Min Chang nodded back, "_I never doubted you would not do so, child of my mind. As I said, unlike your honored father, I saw this more as a move for status. You would not be so stupid as to lose your purity. In answer to your question, I shall take it up with your father. If success hinges upon it, I believe he may well allow it. Besides, he has Kai as his heir; your purpose is to marry well as you well know._"

Cho practically bit her tongue not to grimace at this unfortunate fact of her life.

To her surprise, her mother smiled broadly, "_It is not like this Harry Potter will know much in the ways of the bed. We of the East have always known there are many ways to bring about pleasure without the need for all the rude fumbling the white ghosts are so known for. You will be an elegant flower which will enchant and ensnare him. I shall provide some literature to help you with this. I expect you to study diligently as I will be discreetly finding someone for you to practice on_."

Cho blinked in surprise at this, "Mother!"

"_Bah! You shame your honored father! We are House Chang! Training a daughter in the arts of bed-sport is routine! Remember the lesson of Wu Zetian. She rose from being a concubine to being Empress! Bring this Harry Potter into your marriage bed and you may well rise to great heights here in this wretched land of cold and fog!_" Min Chang said as she rose up from Cho's bed.

"_I will go speak to your honored father. Prepare yourself well for the days ahead or you will find yourself longing for the punishments of your father_," the older witch as she left the room with practiced grace.

Cho stated at the door to her bedroom for a long while before going back to her vanity to attempt to restore some semblance of order to her face and hair. It was now more important than effort that she looked her best.

She thought of what her mother said and began to dream of the power she would wield as Lady Potter. Even if Harry took on three other wives for his other houses, she would be number one wife with all the seniority and power that came with it.

While it hurt, Cho's reflection broke out into a satisfied smile.

**XxXxX**

**#1357 BISHOPSTROW RD, WARMINSTER, WILTSHIRE – JUNE 25****th**** 1993 – LATE MORNING**

Draco scowled as the screaming house elf failed to clear the hedge. The fact that he could usually punt one over it and sometimes into the duck pond beyond it didn't help his foul mood.

He turned away, ignoring the bowing and scrapping the elf was doing to try to apologize for whatever perceived wrong the elf felt she had done. Not that the elf had done anything other than intruding on his brooding with a message from his mother.

As Draco stomped his way up the lane, past immaculate lawns filled with rare ibis and flamingos, he wondered what his mother wanted to talk to him about. Knowing her it was probably another round of lessons! From almost the minute Draco got back home from school each year, his mother wanted him to be learning this or that. Luckily his father understood how Draco needed some off time during the summer and would never allow her as much time as she wanted.

Of course this never kept her from trying to thrown in extra lessons especially if Lucius was away on business as he was today.

Draco's scowl deepened further. His father had been always on the go since Draco had gotten back from Hogwarts. Normally his father would be talking him with him, showing him the sights, introducing him to people as well as showing him how a Malfoy should live. Seeing his father traveling around like a common tradesman like a Zabini or an Applebee grated on him.

Draco ducked into the loo off the main corridor. He knew better than to show up in any way unkempt to his mother. In her own way she was more of a stickler for keeping up appearance than even his fastidious father who was well known for the care he took with his looks.

Finally Draco made his way to his mother's study. It was her room and one she jealously guarded. He knew only her personal elf was allowed in it and the only paintings were those gifted to her from her side of the family. Draco knew even his father rarely went into the room and only when his mother was there.

As Draco knocked on the door, he wondered why the room always felt oppressive to him. The rest of the manor always felt magically positive yet his mother's study always disquieted him and not just because it was here he normally got his mother's brand of tutoring.

"Enter"

Draco opened the ornate door which even managed to creak in an ominous way. Draco managed not to frown but steeled his face into the expressionless mask his mother had been teaching him since he was old enough to start being seen at various public events or parties.

As he expected, Draco found his mother sitting behind her desk, her hands steepled in front of her. He knew this was a Black trick of showing one's hands to be empty of a wand. The truth was it actually put one's hand into a position where just a quick movement (and a wand holster) meant getting the drop on someone.

"Sit down Draco; we have much to discuss," his mother said with a slight tilt of her head to indicate which of the two chairs in front of her desk she wished him to sit in.

As Draco sat, he noticed none of the portraits were filled. Again Draco had to keep his face free of expression as this worried him for some reason.

Something was wrong.

**OoOoO**

Narcissa watched Draco sit down and was slightly pleased to see he had managed to mostly keep his thoughts off his face. Of course she could easily read out his discomfort as well as his previous anger. For all she tried to teach her son, he was still an open book to one trained in the arts of House Black.

Narcissa herself almost sighed in disappointment in seeing her biggest failure staring back at her. The fact Draco looked almost identical to his father when he was of school age helped. It would have been more difficult if Draco had inherited more of the Black looks. She could see more of House Black in Harry Potter though the last Black in his line was his great-grandmother Dorea! Of course being a Malfoy was part of Draco's problem. A problem she now had to address.

"Do you know why I've called you here today, Draco?" Narcissa asked. It was important to know if her son had any inkling of the danger he was in.

"I am assuming it is for more lessons, Mother." Draco said with an air of indifference.

Again Narcissa could see that if her son thought that he could get away with it, he'd have probably sneered and rolled his eyes while commenting. It was oblivious Draco felt he was in for another round of her trying to impart more lesson she herself had learned at a young age. Unfortunately for Draco, it seemed he had no idea how his world was about to change forever.

Narcissa found herself almost smirking at this. Getting herself back under control, she shook her head, "No Draco, today we will speak of things, important things. Things which could save your life."

A look of interested popped into Draco's pale eyes, "What sort of things? Will you be teaching me more dark spells?"

"Not at all, Draco. Today we shall discuss the realities brought upon by history, politics and how you will need to keep from making a possibly fatal mistake when it comes to Harry Potter," Narcissa said evenly. She was watching her son closely. What Draco did next would be crucial.

As a mother, Narcissa's heart sank as her son's carefully crafted mask of indifference fell away and he sneered, "Potter? Mother please! I can certainly handle Scarhead. He's overrated and only gets away with things by being Dumbledore's pet!"

Inwardly Narcissa sighed. Just like his father. It was time to see if a brutal does of honesty might reach her son before it was too late.

"Really? Then explain to me again how you ended up smelling of thestral dung at the end of term regardless of your cleaning spells? Or how even with the brooms your father acquired for Slytherin you and the rest of your team cannot out-fly Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors? Not only does he best you at Quidditch but he gets better grades than you as well!"

Draco's mouth almost fell open. It was obvious he hadn't expected anything like this!

"You, a boy from a pureblood house whom I've been teaching since you were small while he grew up in the Muggle world with no knowledge of his heritage or magic. So tell me Draco, is this ineptitude some clever plot on your part? If so please enlighten me with the details of this clever plan for I cannot seem to divine it," she said with a sarcastic edge in her voice.

Draco blinked in surprise as his face quickly flushed red although Narcissa wasn't sure whether in anger or shame or both. "Mother I…"

Narcissa cut him off, "I do not want to hear any of your pathetic excuses Draco. Excuses are for people who will not take responsibility for their own actions."

"But mother! Dumbledore…" Draco tried again but once again she cut him off.

"Dumbledore nothing! Harry Potter reentered our world a small, underfed boy with nothing! Yet in his two years in school he has managed to defeat the Dark Lord again, destroy one of the Dark Lord's most precious items, which I might add was because of your father's bungling, discovered the lost Chamber of Secrets and then killed a basilisk with the rediscovered Sword of Gryffindor. Not a few months later he chosen as the spring-time host for the Green Man! What noteworthy deeds have you done?" Narcissa asked scathingly.

Draco swelled up in a way which reminded Narcissa of Dolores Umbridge of all people, "I am practically running Slytherin mother! The Dark Lord will find us ready when he returns!"

Narcissa almost rolled her eyes, "Is that so? Draco how can you be so blind? I have constantly told you, _as has your father_, that we work from the shadows. I know exactly what you've been doing at school and you have been far from subtle. You may as well have had your idiot sidekicks trumpeting your every move! You are loud, brash and anything but cunning!"

"Mother, I…" once again Draco sought to interrupt but Narcissa would have none of it. Her wand shot out from her wrist holster and she silenced her son.

"Draco, I was speaking and when I'm speaking it means you are not. How can you even begin to convince me you are in _'practically running Slytherin_' when you cannot even hold your tongue to your own mother! Or do you think because we are family that I am not worthy of your respect? Is that what you think, Dray-co?" Narcissa enunciated the last with obvious menace.

Draco's eyes were wide as the threat in his mother's tone seemed to cause the disquiet he felt in the room to turn to overt menace. He quickly shook his head.

Narcissa glared at her son for a moment before a flick of her wand canceled the spell, "Now let's not have any more interruptions, shall we? Now where was I? Oh yes, Slytherin. You only think you are running things because the older Slytherins like Marcus Flint are too stupid to do it or the smart ones like Kai Chang or even Agatha Rookwood run things quietly without making waves."

Draco stared at her sullenly as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Narcissa saw this and chuckled, "I would wager you have barely have spoken more than a few words to Agatha and yet as a Fourth Year she already has most of the witches of Slytherin in her pocket. No wonder Severus is planning to make her a Prefect next year. She obviously knows how to get things done silently while you strut around the common room like a one of the peacocks on the grounds here!"

To Draco's amazement, his mother shot to her feet and angrily slammed a fist into her desk. It was obvious how truly angry she was given how the desk groaned with the magic Narcissa's anger channeled into it.

"I will not stand for it, Draco! I am a daughter of House Black and you, you are a disgrace to my bloodline! I have sought to teach you but you do not learn. I have tried to speak to you of things you will need to prosper but you do not listen! I have tried to show you how to act and you do not see!" Narcissa hissed in an angry voice.

Suddenly years of bottled up anger could not be contained and she stalked around the desk and slapped Draco hard. Only here in her study could she safely strike her son. That she had hit him almost knocked Draco out of the seat from sheer astonishment.

"Perhaps if I had been able to properly raise you, you wouldn't be the useless dandy you have grown up to be! You are almost like your father! At least Lucius was trainable!"

"My father is a great man and when he finds out what you've done…" Draco said as he frantically rubbed his cheek where she had struck him.

"You will find your father will do…_**nothing**_!" Narcissa said as she fought to push back her anger into the vault inside her where it needed to be. With a deep breath, she calmed herself and turned and sat back down in her chair, glaring at her son who returned it with hateful eyes.

"You father at least understands the danger we are in. The danger you seem obvious too. All of this danger relates back to Harry Potter or more importantly, _Lord_. _Harry_. _Potter_," Narcissa said with careful emphasis.

The anger in Draco's eyes seemed to intensify as the boy's face flushed once again to almost match where she had struck him.

"Yes Draco, Harry Potter is the heir to three houses but it is his connection to House Black which is why we are in danger. While you've been brooding, moping and kicking house elves into the pond, your father has been working on damage control. I have been researching and thus I know exactly how much danger House Malfoy is in."

Draco started to say something but bit it back. Narcissa made a small gesture for him to continue. "But mother, what can House Black do to us? The house is practically in ruins, the influence is gone and Sirius Black must be addled in the head after so many years in Azkaban. What could he possibly do to us?"

Narcissa sighed and closed her eyes. Again her failure welled up in her. How could any son of hers be so truly dense? She would wager her wand that if she asked Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom or even Pansy Parkinson that they would see what Draco was missing.

After a moment she opened her eyes, "Draco, I need you to listen to me. Really listen to me since it is obvious how you must have disregarded most of my teachings throughout the years. The reason House Black is such a danger to us is about power and money. Before the last war, House Black was one of the most prosperous, influential and connected families. We are also one of the oldest while House Malfoy has another 127 years before it can be considered ancient. House Black was ancient before the Malfoys came over from France and Noble for the last 600 years."

Narcissa smiled cruelly at Draco's scowl at this.

"Yes son, House Malfoy is not ancient nor is it noble. Yet now Harry Potter is not only head of the Ancient and _Most_ Noble House of Potter but that of the Ancient House of Pryce and Noble House of Peverell. A house I might add would be ancient if it hadn't been extinct for the last 400 or so years," Narcissa explained.

"Noble or not, House Malfoy might as well be running England," Draco said with boastful pride.

Narcissa nodded, "Yes we do and it is because of me and the dowry money I brought with me from House Black. Since you were a baby, you do not remember how it was after the war. How much of Malfoy money needed to go into bribes to keep your father and his allies out of Azkaban. None of it could come from my dowry money because while House Black might agree with many of the Dark Lord's ideals, House Black bows to no one."

She tapper a finger on her left arm, "Your father is very lucky that Arcturus did not invalidate the wedding contract between House Black and Malfoy when Lucius took the Dark Mark. By taking such a magically binding mark of servitude, your father put the Dark Lord over his own house and by inference, me and you with him. While a Malfoy, you are of the Black blood and thus a possible contender to become Lord Black. Arcturus' failing health is the only explanation I have why he did not do so given his past actions. He would _**never**_ allow one with a possible magical bond on him to become head of House Black."

Draco said nothing but seemed as if he wanted to squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

"So Draco, after things quieted down, House Malfoy was rather cash poor except for my dowry money. Money which I had a plans for. Plans which I convinced your father to be party to. Plans which brings us to today when House Malfoy has its fingers in ever pie and hooks into every niche of government. All of it due of this influence due to House Black cunning and galleons." Narcissa said with a satisfied smile.

Draco frowned, "Are you saying father was nothing but your puppet? I don't believe that for a minute!"

Narcissa laughed, "Lucius is many things but yes he is no one's puppet…except for the Dark Lord ever since he stupidly took the Dark Mark. No your father is brilliant when it comes to schmoozing and wooing allies. I've yet to meet a man who can lie so charmingly and convince people to our way of thinking even when they know he's probably lying. However Lucius isn't the brightest when it comes to planning. If your father had told me of the Dark Lord's orders to give up the diary after a decade, I would have had him plant it on Luna Lovegood. As addled and picked on as the girl was before Potter took an interest in her, she would have been easy prey for the Dark Lord to say nothing of any odd behavior not being noticed."

Draco scowled again. It was obvious to Narcissa that her son was beginning to realize how much his mother knew everything that went on in school along with many things he himself had tried to cover up.

"But no, your father had to take his mission from the Dark Lord and turn it into a petty revenge scheme against Arthur Weasley. A man who is so deep in Dumbledore's pockets I am surprised he doesn't smell of lemon drops. And his target is a girl who has crushed on Potter since here early years! So she would be in close proximity to Potter who, as you say, is the pet project of the Headmaster. If I had known about your father's pathetic excuse for a plot, I would have halted it myself the minute it became known Potter was a Parselmouth!"

Seeing the rebellious look in her son's eye, Narcissa decided to twist the knife a bit further. "_Dobby! Oh Dobby! Where are you Dobby? Why won't you respond?_" she called out in a falsetto tone. With a smirk, Narcissa switched to a more even tone, "Oh I forgot, your father managed to lose one of our elves. An elf who betrayed us because you and your father seem to find so much sport in hurting those who serve us!"

Draco's eyes made a furtive glance towards the door.

"Yes Draco, I wonder if Tilby is even now plotting to warn Harry Potter of some other plot against him after all the times you kicked her into the hedge or the pond. So sure of your superiority you never thought that even the lowest house elf has a breaking point which leads to rebellion," Narcissa said disapprovingly.

Before her son could respond, Narcissa pressed on, "But we've drifted off point. Sirius is Lord Black and Harry Potter is his designated heir for the moment. It is within Sirius' power to do what Arcturus didn't. If Sirius nullifies my marriage contract with your father, House Malfoy will be forced to not only return the original amount of my dowry but the two decades worth of interest on that money. Do you have any idea how much of House Malfoy's wealth would disappear into Sirius' hands if he were to do so?"

Draco paled and shook his head.

"I did not think so," Narcissa said. "In addition there are so many reasons, good reasons from his point of view, for Sirius to do so. It hurts a family who obviously is still siding with the Dark Lord to say nothing of your animosity to Sirius' godson. Some of the money could be used as blood money to repay House Longbottom for what my sister did no matter that she was a LeStrange when she tortured the Longbottoms into St. Mungo's. It would also cut you out from ever being considered for the position of Lord Black. With but a few strokes of a quill, your father would be left with more bills than the galleons to pay for them. He wouldn't have my advice or plans to fall back on and since it was my works which brought House Malfoy to its current position, well I am not sure your father could adapt."

"My father is a great man, he would persevere and conquer!" Draco said loyally.

"We may well see, now won't we my son?" Narcissa scoffed. "To be brutally frank, I have been awaiting an owl from Sirius for days. I believe it is only due to his long incarceration that he has not taken up any political matters. But you can take it to Gringotts that my sister Andromeda certainly has come to the same conclusions I have. That she has yet to be reinstated as a Black serves as the goal post. I expect the same days she is reinstated as a daughter of House Black, I will find myself Narcissa Black again…if I'm not cast out of the House like I am sure your aunt Bellatrix will be."

Draco face fell as it started to hit him that his mother might soon be a disinherited nobody.

Narcissa stood, "Ah the light begins to dawn. I think I have challenged your brain enough for today, my son. But let me leave you with this. Even if for some reason Sirius decides to keep me tied to your father, you must guard your temper around Harry Potter. For as long as I am married to your father, you are tied to House Black and tied as you are, this means overtly attacking Harry Potter could have grave consequences."

"But mother, I would think Harry Potter is the one person I could always attack due…"

Narcissa cut her son's comments off with a irritated wave, "Yes Draco I am well aware of why you would think this. Yes the vendetta between House Potter and House Malfoy would normally allow you a lot of leeway but in this we are speaking of succession. _**All**_ houses have their way to prevent anyone from trying to influence succession through intrigue or outright combat. While you have a better claim on House Black than Potter does by lineage, he _**is**_ the designated heir and that counts for a lot. Remember lineage is not the end all, be all when it comes to house magic and their acceptance of an heir."

Narcissa tapped her right index finger onto the desk to emphasize her point, "Thus if you cast even a stunner on him, it may set in motion a backlash similar to what happened to my niece when she cast on Sirius. She had to be kept in a magical coma till Sirius was lucid enough to lift the curse House Black's magic inflicted on her for casting on her Lord given her father is a houseless nobody compared to House Black. Now House Malfoy's magic _might_ protect you but I wouldn't bet my life on it."

Narcissa stared into her son's eyes until he finally looked away. Smiling to herself, she hoped he finally might see how much his life had changed.

"Now here is how the rest of the summer is going to unfold. You need to take a long look at your life and stop lying to yourself. Things have changed and everything hinges on a man who has fought against everything your father stands for and what he will do. Tomorrow you could wake up without a mother and a House dealt a crippling blow. I wonder how many of those in school you seem to think you have control over will act when Lucius is scrambling to save what he can?"

Draco all but gulped at this image.

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively, "Go and think on what I've said. If the worst happens, it will at least give you a chance to truly show your mettle. Your father managed to rule Slytherin when he was your age and he did it without resorting name-dropping. Perhaps you can rise up out of your mediocrity and do the same. I would use your summer time wisely for I have my own issues to deal with. So Draco, I suggest you weigh your next moves carefully. Lucius and I may not be able to afford you much protection and with the Chamber of Secrets debacle…well I am not sure if the Dark Lord does manage to return he will be happy with your father. Now go and think on what I've said."

Narcissa watched as her son, still pale and drawn, nodded and quickly left. Once the door shut, she sighed long and loudly. Would he listen or would even this dire warning fall again on deaf ears?

With another small sigh she shrugged her shoulders and sat down, pulling out the documents she had been working on prior to seeing her son. She fully expected to be shot of Lucius before the end of the month and needed to prepare especially if Sirius turned her out of House Black.

Yet she didn't get to where she was by being passive. She already had many contingencies in motion and one was an overture to her sister Andromeda. No matter what pressure she had from Walpurga, Lucius or even the Dark Lord, she had never turned her back on Andromeda. She had covertly aided her during the War, warning her of this danger or that. While it was expected that one of House Black to never turn on their own blood, she now was very glad she resisted all of the many pressures to do so.

Andromeda was probably her best protection from Sirius. If he did indeed cast her out of House Black, she would be practically penniless with little but some books and clothes as her worldly possessions. Yet she knew Andrey well enough to reasonably hope that she would convince Sirius that she was of more use as a Black under his authority then a pauper. She still knew too many secrets not to be considered an asset to be used or a threat to be contained.

At least this is what Narcissa kept telling herself at night when her fears kept her awake.

**XxXxX**

**FROM THE PAGES OF **_**THE POWER HE KNEW NOT**__**–**_** SUSAN BONES**

I know I was not the only one to get the "Harry Potter Talk" after the revelations of the opening Wizengamot session. Yet my auntie had more to talk to me about then how important Harry Potter had become with one Gringotts inheritance test. If anything, Harry's case highlighted why the Ministry (working on under-the-table orders from the Wizengamot) restricted inheritance tests as much as they legally could. With one test, Harry became a political bloc all to himself.

It was for the same political reasons that my auntie had to school me on. While House Bones had been decimated by War, I did have two male cousins in Jason Denbright and Garth Radford along with my female cousin Alison Denbright. In fact if security concerns had not been so important, I would have grown up with my Aunt Rowena given how she was my father's sister. Yet between Auntie Amelia's job and my being Heir Bones, I grew up in a manner surprisingly similar to Neville Longbottom in that I had to learn to act like an adult at an early age. 

However while Neville and I may have both been expected to grow up faster than our contemporaries, Neville, courtesy of his gender, didn't have to worry about his House other than marrying well and hoping for a son. As a Lord of a respected and well-to-do House, Neville had options, options that custom, law and magic conspired against witches in my position.

Even today with numerous changes in effect, the power of family magicks work to make it difficult to turn away from a patrilinear inheritance system. So despite the best efforts of many in the recent years, there are witches today who are finding themselves in the same position I was in.

I'm sure they are just as shocked as I was when explained the facts of life of a female Heir of which I had only incomplete whisperings of previously.

**XxXxX**

**THE OSSUARY, CLAPHAND WOODS CISSBURY, SUSSEX, JUNE 24****th**** 1993 – AFTERNOON**

Susan gaped at the phallic object her auntie had placed in front of her. "Are you serious?" Her question echoed quite loudly in the small study she favored during the summer given how cool and cozy it was.

Her auntie merely sighed, "I know it's a lot to take in Susan but trust me when I say that I know what I'm talking about. You do not know how much I have come to despise the factors which conspire to keep me regent of House Bones. It would be so much better for me if you Aunt Rowena could take it up given she is an actual Bones by blood instead of by marriage like me."

"But you have the more mature magic," Susan pointed out.

"Which is why I am regent. Bones by blood or not, I've been associated with the Bones family for longer than Rowena has been alive. So just as Augusta may have been born a Croaker, she has been part of the Longbottom family for over a century and so would be regent even if say Alice had escaped the LeStrange attack."

Susan looked again at the object on the table, "So let me get this straight…if that is the right term considering what you've said."

Amelia broke in with a frown, "Susan! This is no time to be snarky. _Listen!_ You seem to think you are going to turn into a lesbian. That is not the case…not exactly. It is just that when you assume House Bones after your OWLs and the family magicks accept you, you will be filled up with the magic of your ancestors. However since this magic has always been sent down from father to son, you will be filled with masculine energy. This will affect you…as it affects me."

Susan opened her mouth to speak but something in her auntie's eyes stopped her. "Wait are you saying you fancy women?"

Amelia shrugged, "Fancy is probably the correct term. As I said, the family magic will not make you a lesbian but your normal urges get all confused. Thus you will look more at women than men. Your fantasies will be of them. For the most part the only man who you'll see normally will be your consort. Why do you think that after my husband's death I've never dated? In my position, even though everyone in the know realizes it, I simply cannot even have the hint of scandal."

"Why not?" Susan asked. "I know lots of witches continue to get together after school."

Amelia shook her head, "That is mostly because their husbands are off whoring or with their younger mistresses. So it is less of a relationship and more mutual masturbation with extras. I used to do it, even when married to Daniel after a real harrowing mission. Aurors often get the Rush and it was better to have a girl-sex partner than to add any tension by doing it with another man who could possibly be seen as a threat to one's marriage."

Susan frowned.

Amelia smiled faintly, "Yes I know. It is all a bunch of contradictions and fine lines. However the truth of the matter is as you get older and your magic matures, you will become more and more affected by the Bones magic. So while you and Hannah are not doing anything all the other girls at school are doing, for you it will take on a different dimension."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

Amelia gestured to the wizarding photo of a waving Susan and Hannah on the mantle of the unused fireplace. "While I'm sure you haven't done much, given your age, I am willing to bet a lot of it is practice kissing and pretending you're someone the other fancies, yes?" Amelia's face broke into a twisted grin, "I'm wondering how soon it will be before Hannah wants you to use a glamour to turn your hair black, your eyes green and maybe give you some glasses."

Susan's frown deepened. Hannah _had_ hinted about something rather similar right before end of term.

Amelia laughed at her great-grand-niece. "I thought as much. What I'm saying is while you two will end up doing what teens do soon enough, you are merely stand-ins for what you really want. In your case, however, it will be different. While you might not fall in love with Hannah like you might if you were a lesbian, you will certainly lust after her. So while she imagines you are Harry Potter, you will be quite content with her as any wizard would."

Susan shook her head back and forth, "This…this…this _**isn't fair!**_"

Amelia huffed in amused resignation, "Of course it's not fair but it is the price we pay to have access to one of the oldest family magicks in Britain. There is a reason House Bones was targeted so heavily during the war. Just like the Potters or the Blacks, our house magic gave the Bones an edge few could match. So yes for you personally it is not fair but you and I both know if life was fair I wouldn't be raising you alone, would I?"

Susan took a deep breath and swallowed hard. The bitter edge in her auntie's voice reminded her once again all of the true horrors the elderly witch had seen throughout her long life. Indeed the monocle was a reminder that magic couldn't fix everything. Her auntie's friend Alastair Moody was a good example of that!

Amelia reached out and laid a comforting hand upon Susan's shoulder and gave a squeeze, "I know this is hard Susan. More than hard, it is also calculating in that political way. For while I would have told you all of this anyway, things have changed and we need to adapt."

Susan looked up and saw her auntie's face had the deadly look she got when being completely serious. When she couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way like when sending her aurors off on dangerous missions. Suddenly a thought popped into her head, "Wait…this is about Harry Potter isn't it."

Amelia nodded slightly, "Just so. Very good Susan; I'm glad you are catching on so quickly."

"I don't really like Harry and you , what…you want me to pursue him? Try to get him to become my consort? Why on earth would he do it? Merlin doesn't he have to get like three wives already? Four if he ends up head of House Black!" Susan asked exasperatedly.

Amelia shook her head even as she was proud how quickly Susan was picking up on things. "It is not for his benefit that I want you to pursue it. It is for your own. As I said, you will fancy witches as you take up your status as the head of House Bones. Since you are a powerful witch in your own right, you will also be filled up with the powerful family magic. Because there are so few Bones left, much of that power will be banked in you."

Susan's eyes widened, "Will I be able to hold it all in?"

Amelia shook her head, "Yes and no. In many ways till you have children, hopefully plenty of them, your situation will be similar to where you are today. Your magical core and your body will be out of synch and you will have to purge yourself. You might want to look into a hobby which requires a lot of magic."

Susan made a face, "Or I'm going to be having lots of sex, right?"

Amelia smirked, "Which is why you need to think about Harry as your best option as a consort. He may very well end up with three wives. Plus who knows? It is possible Heir Lovegood may end up a consort to Harry as well. That means four other women and only one wizard to please them."

"Ahh," Susan drawled as comprehension dawned on her. "You're saying that Harry might like some help keeping his witches satisfied so it is in his own interest to have a consort."

"Exactly. This is up and beyond the fact that the Bones and Potters have been allies off and on for centuries. There is a lot of old Potter blood in you just as there is quite a lot of old Bones blood in him," Amelia pointed out.

"Okay so I can see where you're coming from but won't there be a lot of other witches all trying to do the same? Just in our year I could see having to compete with Daphne and Morag and Pansy as well if she wasn't beholden to the Malfoys already."

"Ah yes, Parkinson…well there's a story," Amelia said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? There is no way in a million years Harry or Pansy would ever date!" Susan said with an incredulous laugh.

"Oh there would be no dating. You have to understand what has been kept quiet for a long time by threats and simple courtesy. You see going back to 1066, House Potter and House Malfoy have had a magical vendetta going. Due to the importance of either house to their allies, neither has managed to completely wipe the other out. Yet now with the Malfoys and the Potters almost extinct, things might change and that might bring up old laws into effect," Amelia explained.

"I don't understand; what laws?" Susan asked.

"If Harry were to kill Draco, something which I think we both know could happen, then because of this recognized magical vendetta, Pansy's betrothal contract would cause her to become a bound concubine to House Potter. So while Harry may have to marry three wives, he could easily end up with a concubine. More if he was so inclined," Amelia said with another sigh.

"Concubines? How?" Susan asked. Her head was spinning. Her auntie was just dumping too much stuff on her at once!

"Come now Susan! You know very well how most witches become concubines in England. Don't tell me no one has thought about how Miss Granger and Miss Weasley owe Harry life-debts," Amelia said with an exasperated tone.

"Oh!" Susan almost squeaked. She made a face as she thought on things, "Actually auntie, I think with all the weirdness going on this year, people haven't really thought about it."

Amelia frowned, "Oh I'm sure it'll come up this year. However while concubines interest you in the sense it gives Harry more reason to need help, I want to bring up something which I think you're not going to like."

"I don't think I like any of this, auntie," Susan said with a huff.

Amelia chuckled, "I know, honey; I know. However, as I said earlier, things have changed and the balance of power in the Wizengamot is up for grabs. We now have the opportunity to reverse a lot of the grounds lost in the last few decades to the darker Houses. Yet it does require a bit of sacrifice on all of our parts. In your case, not only will you have to pursue a wizard you do not like at the moment but to encourage a friend to do the same."

Susan stared at her auntie for a moment before it hit her what she was implying, "What! You want me to help Hannah bag Harry? Auntie! You've got to be kidding me! Hannah is…she's…oh Merlin please tell me you're joking!"

Amelia patted Susan on the shoulder again, "I know. Her mother has shown me her room while you two were out swimming. I think saying she has a crush is a bit too limiting."

"A crush? Auntie she bloody well has a shrine to Potter in her closet! I'm surprised she hasn't got a lightning bolt tattoo already! She drives me bonkers with all her nattering on about Harry!" Susan said angrily.

"Be that as it may, Susan, we owe House Abbot a debt from the last war. They gave us much needed sanctuary without which I don't believe you and I would be here to have this discussion. It would be an enormous benefit to House Abbot if Hannah were to wed Harry even if not to House Potter. Besides, if the house magicks make you fancy witches, why not one you already have a history with?" Amelia asked.

Susan just stared at her auntie for a moment, "Okay I guess I can see that but what about that?" She gestured to the 'witch's helper' as her auntie had called it. "I'm still a bit fuzzy on why you're giving me a dildo of all things."

Amelia laughed, "Oh it isn't a dildo. It is something far better." Amelia picked it up, "This has been in the Bones family for generations given how you are not the first witch who has had to shoulder the family legacy. I would bet my good eye all the other great Houses have their own."

"What makes it so special?" Susan asked. It certainly didn't look special even though it appeared to be crafted to look especially life-like. Not that Susan had a chance yet to see the real thing up close.

"The secret is it is keyed to you by blood. Once you've done this, you just press it against your clit and it attaches and stays on until you tap it with your wand," Amelia explained.

"So?" Susan said unimpressed.

"Wait for it, honey," Amelia said with a smirk. "What makes it special is once attached, it connects to you and acts just like a male's penis would. So it will get soft, get hard, feel like a real penis to the touch and when touched will feel to you like it is part of you. So if say Hannah wanted to practice on what to do for Harry, you'll be feeling it so you can coach her."

Susan's eyes flew open, "Oh my! But what about when I…uhm well you know."

Amelia shook her head, "No there is no discharge but you will feel an orgasm as normal. There is a special spell which allows you to spurt but you can't use it now nor would you need this to do it."

Susan opened her mouth but Amelia raised her hand to stop her, "No I'm not going to tell you the spell and even if you learn it, if I find you are using it before you take up the house magic, you're going to be in for some real trouble. It drains your magic so afterwards it will work well for you. Now, however, it is dangerous to one with an immature magical core."

Susan sighed. She had heard rumors of the spell and had to admit her curiosity had been piqued.

"Don't look so down, Susan. There is an advantage to using the witch's helper. While it may act like a penis, it is driven by your body. Given how we witches are not as limited by our biology as men, it will keep working as long as you still have desire."

"Wait, so if I'm still horny…" Susan asked.

"…then it will keep getting hard. So while a lot of wizards roll over and go to sleep after one go, you can keep going till you're sated. So you could be a big help to Harry in keeping all his witches pleasantly satisfied in bed," Amelia said with a knowing look.

This look turned to a thoughtful frown, "However I will warn you to be careful using this. It is easy to get rather addicted to it and just keep going on and on with it. I don't want to have to kick you out of bed or have you push old Shelby to distraction changing the sheets every day."

"Auntie!" Susan said with a shocked tone even as her face reddened to match her hair as she blushed.

Amelia laughed, "Oh you can look shocked but I'm betting I'm going to have to lecture you at some point in the future. Just you wait! However right now I do want you to get comfortable with it because I want you to use it on Hannah over the summer."

"Auntie!" Susan squeaked again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing today!

"Don't auntie me! You need to work on Hannah and get her to tone down her fan-girl tendencies. Harry isn't going to fall for it but he does seem to appreciate loyalty and steadfastness and who better than a Hufflepuff for that? You both need to work together because as you said there are going to be a lot of witches going after Harry. You and Hannah need to get there first. The better Hannah is at pleasing a man, the better chance she'll have."

Susan's mouth dropped open. She just couldn't believe her ears! Her auntie was telling her that not only was she expected to shag her best friend but she wanted said friend to learn how to suck and fuck with her being the test subject!

Amelia seemed to read her mind, "I know this sounds cold but again life isn't fair. Would you rather Harry end up with someone like Tyra Rowle ? Plus you have to break from your Hogwarts mode of thinking. While in school it seems everyone keeps to their year, outside of Hogwarts, all bets are off. You'll be competing with witches older, their bodies more mature, and their bed-sport more polished. So you need to work on Harry now while everyone tends to stick to their own year. Bad enough you are competing against some quidditch girls like those on Harry's team."

Susan just stared at her auntie but couldn't think of anything to say.

After a quiet moment between the two witches, Amelia finally stood up and gestured to the witch's helper on the table, "Just prick your finger and smear it on the head and then tap your wand and say, "_Ponam__te meum__"_ and it will be keyed to you. Again just press it against your clit and it will self-attach. A simple tap of your wand will release it. Dinner is in a few hours so why don't you give it a spin?"

Susan's face again matched her hair as she blushed madly. This only made her auntie laugh as she breezed out of the room.

Susan just stared at the phallic toy for a long time, her auntie's words rolling around her head. As much as it pained her to admit it, she knew her auntie was right. For all her complaints, Susan had always know that there was a price for the wealth, power and influence that came with being an Heir. She didn't have the luxury of self-pity to moan about her duties. Sure she sometimes wished she could be normal and live a normal life like Megan Jones or Lisa Turpin or maybe even a Muggleborn like Lilith Moon. But then again she wouldn't end up in a dreary job as a shop-keeper in Diagon Alley either.

With a sigh Susan scooped up her new toy and went to her room. After a small pin-prick, her blood caused the object to glow for a moment and then went warm in her hand. It sort of creeped Susan out given how it now felt like real warm flesh.

Creeped out or not, Susan felt she should just get it over with. So she doffed her summer robe she favored when she didn't plan on leaving the mansion for the day and laid on the bed. She tried to think of boys she fancied but was having trouble thinking of any other than Cedric. Yet even his handsome face didn't seem to give her the thrill it did her first year.

Susan sighed. It was obvious her auntie was right as usual. Now that she thought of it, she could easily call up witches like Daphne or Tyra in Slytherin or think of Morag's pert behind or Lavender, the only other witch in her year with a bust to rival hers. Then there was Hannah and the heavy petting they had already done together.

Thinking of this finally caused her to get slightly aroused so she stuck her toy against her clit and with a gasp at the tingle, it attached. To her amazement it went mostly flaccid in an instant. Susan frowned at this but then remembered what her auntie said. The device mimicked her mood and right now she wasn't that turned on.

Tentatively at first, she began to explore 'her' penis. She was surprised to find out how good it felt as she touched herself. Quickly she hardened and the feeling got even better. So much so that she was soon experimenting with various strokes while her sex grew wet and her nipples hardened to match what was in her hand.

Susan was already quite good at pleasuring herself. She was a strong witch but she wasn't a study hound like Granger so she already had more magic than she used during class. Now at home without much to drain her magic, she'd already jilled off quite frequently since returning from school. So she was very aware of what it felt like to orgasm.

Yet the intense pressure followed by glorious release with her new toy was nothing like she'd ever felt. In a burst of frantic stroking, she found herself jerking around on the bed, her hips bucking back and forth as she came.

As she lay panting in the afterglow of her release, Susan quickly noticed that unlike stories she'd heard from the older Puffs regarding boys, her faux cock was still rather hard. After getting her breathing under control she found that after a few strokes she was hard again.

Susan marveled at the feeling she was getting. No wonder the boys were horny all the time if this is how it felt for them!

**OoOoO**

"Mistress?"

"Hmm?" Amelia said as she looked up from the crossword puzzle in the mornings Daily Prophet. The only original Bones elf to survive the War was looking up at her and fidgeting nervously handling the trim on her tunic affixed with the Bones house emblem. "Yes Shelby, what is it?"

"I'z bez sorry to interrupt Mistress but it bez dinner time but Missy bez not coming down," the elf said in a contrite tone.

"Oh really? Did you knock on her door, Shelby?" Amelia asked even though she guessed the answer already.

"I bez doing so Mistress but the Missy…well she bez…uhm…busy and Shelby not bez wanting to interrupt," the elf said nervously.

Amelia laughed, "It's okay Shelby. Yes she is busy…even though I did warn her. Ah well, better it happen right at the beginning. Merlin knows I certainly did the same thing my first day."

"Mistress?" the house elf asked obviously confused.

Amelia laughed again while shaking her head, "Sorry Shelby; just thinking out loud. I want you to get a pail of cold water and pop into her room. All you need to do is toss it upon her and yell, 'dinner!' loudly and leave."

"Mistress!' Shelby said as her eyes grew almost impossibly wide in shock.

"Don't worry Shelby; it's best for 'missy' this way. Now go!" Amelia said with a firm tone.

She broke out in hearty laughter as the scandalized elf popped off to complete her mission. There had been times she wished she could have dumped cold water on her late husband. He'd always seemed to become amorous right when she had important paperwork which had to be done after a mission!

Her pleasant (if somewhat painful) memories were interrupted by an awful shriek from upstairs. Amelia grinned to herself. She doubted Susan would let herself get enraptured with her new toy again anytime soon.

She looked down at the various sections of the Prophet laying on the table and a picture of Harry in front of the Wizengamot caught her eye. Even after a week, it seemed every edition used it in one story or another.

Yes. Susan had more important things to be doing with her new 'toy' than just pleasuring herself. It was odd how much was riding on the old sex toy!

Amelia sighed. She wondered if things worked out what the history books would say about that!

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 24 Preview**: Okay maybe now we'll find out what's up with Harry and his 'summer shenanigans' in this chapter.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: As mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, I've had to go back and do a lot of work in fixing previous chapters. I've got at least half done as most of the chapters which have references to age were early on. Sadly the reviews have really dropped off. I can see why some authors are practically begging for reviews later in their fic.

**Game of Houses**: Just a reminder, this is a take-off of the Great Game between Tsarist Russia and Great Britain and not in any way related to Game of Thrones which, surprisingly, I have not read nor seen. How did I happen up this beyond my love of history? Well one of the areas in contention was Afghanistan and given I sent October 2003 till June 2006 working on the deployment and then spent a year there…well you get the picture.

**Chinese Slang: **Obviously since Cho and Min Chang are mostly speaking in Chinese, I wrote out the literal translations of certain slang terms.

_Bai gui_ means white ghost and is a Chinese ethnic slur against whites especially Americans.

_Húli jīng _means fox spirit and is one term for a bitch who is also overly seductive.

_Zázhǒng_ means mixed seed or half-caste which is how squibborn might be seen as.

**Bishopstrow College**: I'd like to thank this establishment for generously being my site of Malfoy Manor.

**The Ossuary**: Not quite sure which fic I first read this in. I use it to represent the 'ancestral' Bones home. It seems to me in canon that Amelia must have been killed in her London 'home' which probably had lesser security. This in keeping with the idea the big houses generally had their manors somewhere else and places like Grimmauld Place was mostly for when they were in town for Wizengamot sessions and the like. In my fic _Ginny's In India_, the Ossuary is either destroyed or Susan decided to move and thus named the new Bones home, _The Crypt_.

**House Black Issu**es: The fact that Arcturus Black was head of House Black till his death in 1991 also shows why Grimmauld Place is so dilapidated given how Orion died in 1979 (probably from the same Dragonpox outbreak which killed Charlus & Dorea Potter) and Walpurga in 1985. Arcturus probably just closed the house up and left Kreacher to care for it. I see Arcturus dying suddenly before being able to make better arrangements for House Black. Given intermarrying, there would have to be someone (perhaps of Phineus the Younger get) who could take over. That House Black went from powerhouse to almost nothing never sat well with me unless a lot of families were all happy House Black was brought low and were all doing a lot of in-fighting to be the one to take over behind the scenes without triggering any House magic reprisals.

**Auntie Amelia**: As previously explained, Auntie is a term I see being used for witch relatives who are related but not a aunt or grandparent. So if Samantha Potter were still alive, Daphne and Astoria would refer to her as Auntie Samantha given how she would be there grand aunt. Likewise older wizards like Algernon Croaker are referred to simply as Uncle by the likes of Neville whose "gran" is actually his great-great-grandmother.

**Spells**  
Ponam te meum = I make you mine


	24. Of Writing and Walls

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion._

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_Very often we write down a sentence too early, then another too late; what we have to do is write it down at the proper time, otherwise it's lost_." – **Thomas Bernhard **(Austrian novelist, poet and playwright – 1931-1989)

**LAST UPDATED**: 08-19-2014

**PAGING DOCTOR BELL UPDATE**

**XxXxX**

I wanted to give people who have this story on their watch list an update even though I know FFnet gets all cranky about using chapters for messages. Well perhaps they should do a better job with an interface where we could send alerts!

Anyway, I am **NOT** dropping this fic. Nor am I putting it on Hiatus as I have done with _HP and the Order of the Stag_. That being said, I do not know when the next time I will post on this story and the reason is intrinsic to the story itself.

One problem with any AU fanfiction is how far afield can you stray from canon? As it stands now, I have totally invalidated The Prisoner of Azkaban in this fic and will be doing the same shortly in HP and Hogwarts U. The difference in Hogwarts U, I've compressed the school from 7 years to 5. So I can do Books 1, 2 and 4 and get away with dropping 3 rather easily. (Of course I'm not necessarily going to do the books in that order in Hogwarts U)

For PDrB, however, I'm in a bit of a quandary given how Harry is still only 1 year older than he is in canon. I can't toss such an early year and make the story work. I know how Year 4 is going to be done (for the most part) and I know how Year 5 will go even as it will have no resemblance to OoTP. The problem is I had sort of planned to take canon Book 5 and fiddle with it for Year 3. I still may do this but I'm having trouble figuring out how I can make it work.

As the last chapter showed, there will also be a lot of people trying to get their hooks into Harry and this will cause repercussions especially regarding Katie. The problem is I'm not sure that social interaction can carry Year 3 alone. A lot of the stuff going along will be more in line with a romance story with teen angst and the like. As much as it will be character driven, I know a lot of fans (a _**lot**_) want more action and may drop the fic.

The problem is just adding in Umbridge isn't the panacea it might seem. I say this because as much as I dislike Umbridge, her showing up at Hogwarts would be less of a "Get Harry!" and more of a "Let's embarrass Dumbledore so Fudge looks better!" – That right there takes most of the drama of OoTP. Plus I'm not sure how I want the Death Eaters to act. Right now Pettigrew escaping so publically is going to get the old DE crowd thinking. How are they going to react? It may cause them to look more deeply in what is going on in Hogwarts. Just finding out about the Basilisk incident (which is still mostly unknown outside a few) would bring back memories of Tom Riddle unleashing it back in the 40s. So prior to all things, it might be easy for those Death Eaters to just coast along but with mounting evidence that Voldemort might have indeed not been boasting when he bragged about cheating death, well how will they react? What will they tell their kids? So a lot of questions which I'm not sure of the answers too.

So I'm finding Year 3 is a river between Years 1 and 2 and 4 and the 5. Right now I don't know how to get across. So I wanted fans of this fic to know I'm not ignoring this fic; I'm just having some structural issues.

However, take heart. My brain can come up with things out of the blue. Heck, Hogwarts U came from me thinking about things in the shower. Recently I had a brainstorm (or a brainwave to you Brits) and came up with all sorts of things for Hogwarts U. Just today I added 2 pages of notes. However as much as I'm chugging along on Hogwarts U, that fic has a similar problem to PDrB. Where in this fic I'm not sure how to do Year 3, in Hogwarts U, I'm unclear of how I wish to end the fic. Indeed I'm only now getting a handle on how I want to portray Dumbledore.

So what I'm saying is I may write all these chapters of Hogwarts U and then have to stop till I can come up with how I want to end it. Likewise while I've stopped on this fic for awhile, all it will take is an idea to germinate and I'll be right back in the saddle.

Indeed, working on Hogwarts U is actually good for this fic because a lot of things are similar (like how I'm doing the classes) and so a plot point which I can't make work for Hogwarts U might be just the thing to get PDrB moving again.

So stay calm and read fanfiction; this is probably my favorite fic of all of those I have written so I'm not going to abandon it. It's just one of the dangers of serialization is that it's a work in progress. You read all the time of author's who start something and then put it away for awhile before coming back to it. Most of us rarely (well rarely before the internet) would know this given we only see the complete finished product.


End file.
